The Story Of Us
by Julie Winchester-Malfoy
Summary: Cinq ans après l'obtention des ASPIC certaines choses ont changées. Certains couples ne sont plus, d'autres sont sur le point de se marier. Venez suivre leurs histoires. Image de Noxentra.
1. Chapitre Un

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis heureuse de revenir avec cette nouvelle Dramione! Comme plusieurs personnes me l'avaient demandé, je reviens avec la suite d'Aide-Moi qui se déroule cinq ans après.**

 **Ce sera très probablement une fiction longue car elle sera composée de chapitres Flashbacks. Les Flashbacks ou le temps présent seront précisés en début de chapitres (d'où les dates).**

 **Cette fois-ci, les nouveaux chapitres arriveront le vendredi, à la place du jeudi ^^**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages et certains lieux appartiennent à notre merveilleuse Reine: JK Rowling!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **3 février 2004 :**

Hermione était assise devant son boudoir et se préparait à aller travailler. Elle était déjà lavée et habillée et elle était, à présent, en train de se coiffer. Elle avait opté aujourd'hui pour un chignon sophistiqué. Grâce à la potion Capillaire- Lissenplis, il lui était à présent beaucoup plus facile de dompter sa tignasse, heureusement pour elle.

En quatrième année, elle s'était jurée de ne plus utiliser cette potion, car cela représentait beaucoup trop de travail pour la jeune fille qu'elle était. Mais elle avait comprit que, si elle en appliquait matin et soir sur ses cheveux, il lui était alors beaucoup plus aisé de se coiffer le matin. Elle devait en appliquer très souvent si elle voulait garder ses cheveux domptés.

La jeune femme passa un coup de rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et se regarda un instant dans le miroir de son boudoir. Cinq années étaient passées depuis l'obtention de ses ASPIC lors de sa seconde septième année et elle était devenue beaucoup plus féminine. Elle ne saurait dire si cela était dû au métier qu'elle exerçait ou à l'homme qui partageait sa vie mais la Hermione Granger aux cheveux touffus avait disparue.

Elle se leva et s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir. Le tailleur qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille. Elle avait beau ne le porter que pour aller travailler, elle s'en sentait belle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé être une femme à porter des tailleurs. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle ne s'était jamais sentie belle. Elle savait que d'autres élèves l'étaient plus qu'elle et elle n'était vu que comme la Sang-de-Bourbe, rat de bibliothèque. Même Drago ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir belle. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé. Mais, à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune doute. Elle savait qu'elle était une belle femme. La plupart des hommes qu'elle côtoyait, notamment au boulot, le lui faisaient sentir, en tout cas.

_ Hermione, chérie ! Tu vas être en retard !

La voix venait de son compagnon, qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée.

_ J'arrive !

Hermione saisit son sac, posé sur une chaise, à côté de la porte de sa chambre et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

_ Bonne journée !

_ Attends, tu ne mange pas ? Tu pars le ventre vide ?

_ Je prendrai un truc à manger en route. Je suis en retard.

_ Miss Granger, cessez de prendre tant de temps à vous préparer et favorisez le petit déjeuner ! C'est un repas très important.

_ Je prendrai un truc à manger dans la boulangerie la plus proche, promis.

_ Bon. D'accord.

Hermione déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir.

_ Au fait, ce soir on mange chez Harry et Ginny. Ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione était la plus heureuse des femmes. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Hermione était en couple avec Colin Jones et ils vivaient tous deux le Grand Amour. Colin était un homme drôle, gentil, tendre et attentionné. Il était également très beau. Grand, brun ténébreux aux yeux verts, avec une barbe de cinq jours. Il la faisait beaucoup craquer. Mais, surtout, Colin était moldu. Ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés, alors qu'Hermione et Drago s'étaient séparés, un samedi. Ils faisaient respectivement leurs courses et certaines circonstances les avait amenés à engager la conversation. Ils avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros et à se voir de temps en temps, avant de se voir très souvent. Jusqu'à tomber amoureux.

Colin était au courant du statut de sorcière d'Hermione ainsi que de ses amis. Parce qu'Hermione ne voyait pas sa vie sans ses amis. Au début, Colin avait prit peur. Il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Hermione pendant près d'une semaine parce qu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir et de se remettre les idées en place. Et, malgré les propos rassurants de ses amis, Hermione avait fait des tas de crises d'angoisses, persuadée que Colin ne voudrait plus la voir et qu'il faudrait lui effacer la mémoire. Mais le jeune homme avait fini par revenir, acceptant Hermione et ses amis comme ils étaient et tous deux vivaient, depuis ce jour, le Grand Amour.

Depuis leur rupture, Hermione et Drago ne se fréquentaient plus. Leur histoire d'amour s'était mal terminée et chacun éprouvait toujours de la rancœur envers l'autre, au grand dam de leurs amis. Oui, parce que, depuis leur seconde deuxième année, le groupe d'amis qui avait été composé de Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Blaise et Luna était toujours en état. Ils étaient même devenus très bons amis, chose qui aurait été impensable cinq ans en arrière. Ginny et Harry attendaient leur premier enfant, Ginny était enceinte de trois mois et Pansy et Ron venaient tout juste de se fiancer. Leur mariage était prévu pour le 22 septembre 2004, soit dans sept mois. Ce délais convenait parfaitement à Ron mais Pansy était devenue totalement folle à lier et ne cessait de se ronger les sangs, craignant que le mariage ne soit pas prêt à temps. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Hermione parce que l'angoisse de Pansy agaçait Ron au plus haut point.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione atteignit une ruelle déserte et transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne transplanait jamais de chez elle. Comme chez ses parents, la magie était proscrite chez elle. Elle ne tenait pas à donner à Colin un sentiment d'infériorité à cause des pouvoirs qu'elle possédait et pas lui. La magie se pratiquait donc à l'extérieur.

Elle déboucha dans l'Atrium, hall d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. C'était une vaste salle à l'architecture et à la décoration fastueuse, dont les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis dans lesquels étaient aménagées deux rangées de cheminées aux manteaux dorés. Le sol était un parquet sombre, parfaitement ciré et, au milieu du hall se dressait une œuvre monumentale, qui était en fait une fontaine qu'Hermione n'avait jamais apprécié et le plafond magique était incrusté de symboles dorés qui se déplaçaient sans cesse.

Elle avança dans l'Atrium et salua le sorcier qui se trouvait au bureau de la sécurité, au fond de l'Atrium, avant de passer des grandes portes en or, situées à droite du bureau, la faisant déboucher sur un hall plus petit regroupant une vingtaine d'ascenseurs.

Elle se plaça dans la file des sorciers qui attendaient pour entrer dans un des ascenseurs et entra dans celui qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Les ascenseurs n'étaient pas tellement petits mais il y avait tellement de mondes qu'ils étaient quand même serrés comme des sardines. Et Hermione ne supportait pas ça. Il s'arrêta à chaque étage et la jeune femme scruta sa montre compulsivement, même si elle savait qu'elle serait en retard de toute façon. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au niveau 3, au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, là où elle travaillait. Plus précisément au Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus. Hermione avait toujours aimé travailler en relations avec les moldus et elle savait que des accidents magiques se produisaient constamment. Aussi avait-il été logique pour elle de travailler dans ce secteur. Et puis, elle connaissait bien les moldus, cela était donc un plus pour elle.

Cependant, à coté de ce travail, Hermione était également stagiaire à la Brigade d'Intervention pour Créatures en Danger, au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques au niveau 4. Elle n'avait pas fait de croix sur ces convictions quant aux traitements des créatures magiques. Et elle voulait participer à leur protection. Et, peut-être qu'un jour, elle réussirait à faire passer des lois visant à protéger toutes les créatures qui ne pouvaient se défendre elles-mêmes.

Ses amis trouvaient qu'elle en faisait trop. Son petit ami trouvait qu'elle en faisait trop. Mais elle avait la satisfaction de se sentir utile, de savoir que tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour une bonne cause.

Elle passa devant l'accueil du Département et salua la standardiste qui lui répondit poliment, puis elle entra dans son bureau. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Enfin seule. Elle posa son sac et sa veste de tailleur sur le porte-manteau près de la porte d'entrée et s'installa à son bureau. Elle sortit le dossier en cours. C'était un dragon qui avait été aperçu par un grand nombre de moldus. En temps normal, s'il avait été aperçu par un petit groupe, le Ministère se serait contenté de leur effacer la mémoire. Sauf que là, beaucoup trop de moldus l'avaient aperçu. Leur effacer la mémoire aurait été trop contraignant. Hermione avait donc été appelée pour fournir une excuse.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et examina le cas. Mais elle n'avait aucune explication sur le moyen par lequel ce dragon s'était retrouvé là. Elle prit le dossier avec elle et descendit au niveau 4 dans la section des Animaux, Êtres et Esprits.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle à la secrétaire de la section. Est-ce que Maéva est là ?

_ Attends un instant, je vais la chercher.

_ Merci.

La jeune secrétaire, qui était une jolie rousse, se leva et se rendit dans un bureau, juste derrière l'accueil. Elle en sortit quelques secondes après, en compagnie d'une femme métis au sourire chaleureux et à l'oeil pétillant.

_ Bonjour Hermione, dit la métis. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

_ Bonjour Maéva. J'ai quelques petits renseignements à te demander par rapport au dossier que l'on m'a remit. À propos du dragon que plusieurs moldus ont aperçu.

_ Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

Hermione jeta un œil à la standardiste.

_ On... On peut aller dans ton bureau ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Hermione emboîta le pas à Maéva pour la suivre dans son bureau. La jeune métis s'assit derrière son bureau et l'ancienne Gryffondor prit place en face d'elle.

_ Alors... Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Maéva.

_ Est-ce que tu as des précisions sur la raison de la présence de ce dragon. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Je pensais que les dragons se trouvaient en Roumanie.

_ C'est exact. Il existe cependant quelques cas à part. En réalité, ce dragon était « l'animal de compagnie » d'Augustus Reynolds. Cette homme vit à peu de kilomètres du Londres moldu. Il se trouve que cet homme hébergeait un dragon depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent grâce à des sortilèges de Désillusions. Et puis, il vivait dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce dragon jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Alors que monsieur Reynolds venait jeter l'habituel sort de Désillusion, le dragon a réussit à briser ses chaînes et à s'enfuir. Il a survolé le Londres moldu, raison pour laquelle il a été aperçu par un grand nombre de moldus.

Maéva avait répondu tout cela en consultant un dossier.

_ Je vois... répondit Hermione en prenant des notes. Et que sont devenus Augustus Reynolds et ce dragon ?

Maéva plongea à nouveau le nez dans son dossier.

_ Monsieur Reynolds a été placé en détention à Azkaban en attente de son procès pour Possession d'un Animal Dangereux sans Permis. Le dragon a été envoyé en Roumanie.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Hermione en continuant de prendre des notes. Bon, je pense avoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te remercie, Maéva.

_ Pas de soucis, Hermione.

La jeune brune se leva de sa chaise et adressa un signe de la main à Maéva, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Au fait, reprit Maéva. Que dis-tu de nous voir jeudi pour la suite de ton stage ?

_ Jeudi, c'est parfait ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

La jeune femme retourna au niveau 3 et regagna son bureau. Elle passa le reste de la matinée à examiner le dossier en question et à tenter de trouver une excuse qui pourrait justifier la présence de ce dragon. Elle se creusa la tête jusqu'à la pause de midi quand quelqu'un finit par frapper à la porte de son bureau.

_ Entrez ! dit-elle, son stylo dans la bouche.

_ Coucou, Mione !

_ Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête.

La jeune fille se leva de son bureau et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Comment vas-tu, ma belle ?

_ Ça va bien et toi ?

_ Très bien. Tu viens manger avec moi ?

_ Oh... Je ne sais pas. Je suis en train de bosser sur un dossier et je ne m'en sors pas.

_ Passer des instants avec ton meilleur ami va très probablement t'aider à voir plus clair. Allez, viens ! Ça va t'aérer l'esprit ! En plus, je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est probable, maugréa-t-elle.

_ Raison de plus ! Tu ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide.

_ Bon, d'accord. Mais pas plus de trente minutes.

_ Promis !

Hermione prit son sac et sa veste et les deux amis sortirent du bureau de la jeune femme. Il sortirent du Ministère de la Magie pour aller manger dans le Londres moldu.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit snack et se commandèrent chacun un menu composé d'un sandwich, une boisson gazeuse et une tartelette. Le snack avait été l'idée d'Hermione.

_ On aurait pu aller manger quelque chose de plus consistant, dit Harry. Je ne suis pas Ron mais avec ça, dans trois heures j'ai de nouveau faim.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser, Harry. J'aimerais boucler mon dossier au plus vite.

_ Très bien.

Hermione croqua dans son sandwich, prit le temps de mâcher avant de reprendre la parole.

_ En parlant de Ron... Il est où ?

Harry sourit en coin.

_ Il a prit sa journée. Enfin... Pansy lui a fait prendre sa journée. Elle a décidé de chercher l'endroit où ils vont se marier et de trouver la mage qui les mariera.

_ Déjà ? Le mariage est dans sept mois. Pansy est folle furieuse, dit Hermione en croquant à nouveau dans son sandwich.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant sa meilleure amie, un sourire en coin.

_ Je me demande comment tu seras, toi, lorsque tu épouseras Colin.

_ Encore faut-il qu'il me le demande.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu veux dire que... s'il te demandait de l'épouser, tu dirais oui ?

_ Non ! Enfin... Oui... Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour penser à me marier. Et puis, je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans. J'ai le temps d'y songer.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Le travail d'abord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours été ainsi.

_ Est-ce que c'est mal ?

_ Colin risque de ne pas comprendre. Il risque de se lasser. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas passé de moment en amoureux, rien qu'avec lui ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son sandwich. Harry se sentit mal devant l'embarras de son amie.

_ Ce que je veux dire, Mione, c'est ralentis un peu. Prends du temps pour toi, pour Colin. Le travail est important, c'est sûr mais tu es une sorcière très intelligente et tu as déjà un très bon travail pour ton âge. Tu as le temps, tu es jeune.

_ Ça va être compliqué de ralentir sur le travail, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_ Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

Le Survivant lança un clin d'oeil complice à son amie qui se mit à rire.

_ Au fait, dit Harry. Vous n'avez pas oublié le dîner à la maison, ce soir ?

_ Non, je l'ai rappelé à Colin, ce matin. Qui... Qui y aura-t-il ?

_ Tout le monde. Excepté Malefoy. Il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il dit.

Hermione ne releva pas la fin de phrase d'Harry et se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Mione... Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez d'agir comme des enfants, tous les deux.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je veux dire que je sais très bien pourquoi il ne vient pas. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas occupé, il ne veut juste pas te voir.

_ Et alors ? Je n'y suis pour rien. Moi, je viens.

_ Tu serais venue s'il était venu aussi ?

_ Bien sûr. Ça aurait été bizarre mais je serais venue.

Harry soupira.

_ À un moment, il va falloir mettre les choses au clair tous les deux. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous, il faut faire table rase. C'est en train de diviser le groupe.

_ Ça ne divise en rien le groupe. On se fréquente le moins possible mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir Blaise ou Pansy. C'est lui qui n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus de ça, pas moi. C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça. Maintenant, tu m'excusera mais il faut que je retourne travailler. À ce soir, Harry.

_ À ce soir, Mione, soupira le Survivant. À vingt heures chez moi.

_ Très bien.

La jeune femme embrassa son ami sur le front et sortit du snack. Elle regagna le Ministère de la Magie, puis son bureau. Elle mit un certain temps à se remettre sur son dossier parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. La raison de sa séparation avec Drago avait été puérile, elle n'avait pas été d'un commun accord et Drago ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Aujourd'hui, il était en couple avec Daphné Greengrass. Quand Hermione l'avait apprit, elle s'était sentie trahie. Après tout, à peine s'étaient-ils séparés qu'il s'était mis en couple avec la femme qui avait menacé et insulté Hermione, cinq auparavant et la sœur de celle qui avait tenté de la tuer. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'était mit avec Daphné pour la faire enrager, pour se venger mais, deux ans plus tard les deux Serpentards étaient toujours ensemble. Hermione s'était donc rendue à l'évidence. Et, quelques jours après avoir apprit la liaison de Drago avec Daphné, Hermione avait rencontré Colin. Et elle avait oublié sa fureur envers Drago. Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas oublié la sienne.

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans le dossier. Le plus difficile, à présent, était de trouver une excuse valable pour justifier la présence du dragon. Hermione passa le reste de la journée à se creuser le crâne pour trouver cette fichue excuse et dix-huit heures finit par sonner sans qu'elle n'ait trouvé un début de piste.

On toqua à la porte et Hermione invita la personne à entrer sans même relever la tête.

_ Mademoiselle Granger? dit une voix féminine.

_ Oui, Jenna ?

Jenna était la réceptionniste du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. C'était une petite blonde, assez ronde mais très jolie avec des beaux yeux verts en amande. Elle était très sympathique mais d'une naïveté extrême. Hermione en était très excédée.

_ L'Auror Potter m'a envoyé pour vous chasser de votre bureau afin que vous puissiez aller vous changer pour le repas de ce soir.

Hermione soupira mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Harry l'exaspérait mais la faisait tout de même rire. Elle rangea son dossier en soupirant, pour la forme.

_ De toute façon, je n'avance pas dans ce fichu dossier.

La secrétaire s'éclipsa du bureau. Hermione prit ses affaires, remit sa veste et sortit de son bureau en fermant la porte à clé.

_ Bonne soirée, Jenna.

_ Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

_ Pour la deux-centième fois, Jenna... Appelez-moi Hermione. J'ai le même âge que vous, Merlin.

_ D'accord, mademoiselle... Hermione.

La jeune femme sourit à sa secrétaire et tourna les talons. Hermione avait l'habitude de cet excès de zèle. Après être sortie de Poudlard, elle s'était rendu compte que tout le Monde Sorcier connaissait son nom ainsi que celui de Ron, au même titre que Harry. Ils ne s'en étaient pas bien rendus compte lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur dernière année à Poudlard mais, après avoir décroché leurs ASPIC ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que tout le monde les voyait comme des héros de guerre. Ils avaient signé pas mal d'autographes et prit des tonnes de photos. Cela les avait vraiment épuisé.

Et puis, deux auparavant, les gens avaient commencé à se calmer. Oh, bien sûr, certaines personnes étaient euphoriques de travailler ou d'être en compagnie des héros de guerre mais les gens étaient beaucoup plus modérés. Le simple fait de leur adresser la parole les comblait de bonheur. C'était le cas de Jenna. Elle était toute gênée de travailler en compagnie d'Hermione Granger et elle n'osait jamais l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui, en plus de sa naïveté, exaspérait Hermione encore plus.

Hermione regagna l'Atrium et transplana dans la ruelle qu'elle avait emprunté le matin même. Puis elle regagna sa maison qui était situé dans une petite banlieue aisée de Londres. Ils avaient emménagé tous les deux quatre mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur histoire était assez sérieuse pour enfin sauter le pas. Hermione était habituée à vivre avec quelqu'un. Elle avait passé toute sa scolarité dans un dortoir avec d'autres filles et avait vécu trois ans avec Drago, à leur entrée à la fac. C'était plutôt la solitude qui avait suivi leur rupture qui avait été difficile pour la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra chez elle. Tout était silencieux. Colin devait être encore au travail à cette heure-ci. Colin était vétérinaire. C'était une des choses qui avait séduit Hermione chez lui. S'il était vétérinaire, cela signifiait qu'il aimait les animaux et donc, qu'il aimerait Pattenrond. Et elle avait eu raison. Colin avait adoré le chat d'Hermione et l'animal l'adorait également. Peut-être avait-il deviné le métier du jeune homme. Après tout, Pattenrond appartenait à la catégorie des Fléreurs. De toute façon, Hermione ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

À son entrée, Pattenrond l'accueillit. Il se frotta aux jambes de la jeune femme en ronronnant.

_ Bonjour, toi.

Elle lui caressa tendrement le dessus de la tête et le chat poussa un petit miaulement. Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était chaque soir le même rituel.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, le chat sur ses talons. Elle prit le paquet de croquettes dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et en versa un peu dans la gamelle du chat qui se rua dessus. Hermione sourit, caressa la tête du matou et quitta la cuisine.

Ensuite, elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle savait que Colin irait tel quel donc ils partiraient dès qu'il serait rentré.

Elle enfila une robe bustier en mousseline grise qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Le bustier de la robe était plissé et la jupe patineuse était évasée. Elle ajouta également une ceinture noire autour de la taille.

Elle se remaquilla légèrement et se détacha les cheveux. Elle décida de garder ses cheveux lâchés. Elle les préférait ainsi.

Elle venait tout juste de finir de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. La jeune fille saisit son châle et sortit de sa chambre.

En la voyant descendre, Colin émit un petit sifflement.

_ Eh bien dis-donc ! Tu es bien élégante pour aller chez tes amis, ce soir.

_ J'aime bien varier les tenues.

_ Je ne vais avoir qu'une idée en tête ce soir, dit Colin en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Et laquelle ? demanda Hermione, faussement aguicheuse.

_ Te retirer cette robe.

À cette phrase, Colin embrassa le cou d'Hermione, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

_ On devrait vraiment y aller, parce que cette robe va réellement finir par terre, murmura le jeune homme.

_ Allons-y, dit Hermione en riant.

La jeune femme passa le châle sur ses épaules, Colin lui prit la main et le couple sortit de la maison. Ils prirent la voiture du jeune homme pour aller jusque chez Ginny et Harry. Fort heureusement pour Colin, Harry avait tenu à vivre dans le Londres moldu, lui aussi. Ils s'étaient donc installés non loin du Chaudron Baveur, de façon à être près du chemin de Traverse. Ron et Ginny avaient chaleureusement accueillit Bryan dans le groupe d'amis mais Blaise et Pansy ne l'avaient jamais apprécié. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était moldu ou si c'était parce qu'il avait prit la place de Drago dans la vie d'Hermione. Cependant, ils faisaient l'effort de ne pas faire de remarques désobligeantes en sa présence. Ou, tout du moins, en la présence d'Hermione.

_ Est-ce que... ton ex sera là ? demanda Colin, hésitant.

_ Non, il ne sera pas là, répondit Hermione avec un sourire attendrit. Il vient rarement aux gros rendez-vous de groupe. Il sait que je serai là aussi.

Colin hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien mais Hermione su qu'il était rassuré. Elle savait qu'il avait peur de Drago. Pas parce que c'était un sorcier mais parce qu'il était l'ex d'Hermione et il avait peur de ne pas faire le poids face à lui. Ce qu'Hermione trouvait tout à fait ridicule. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle trouvait cela adorable et cela était la preuve irréfutable de son amour pour elle.

Le couple se gara non loin de la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusque sous le porche des sorciers. Hermione sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, quelques secondes après.

_ Mione ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas oublié !

_ Comment aurais-je pu oublier avec un Harry qui a passé son temps à me harceler ? dit la brune avec un sourire.

Ginny ricana.

_ Tu travailles trop. On a peur de ne plus te voir. Bonsoir Colin ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

_ Bonsoir, Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va bien, merci ! Mais, ne restez pas dehors ! Entrez, voyons !

Le couple entra. Face à eux se trouvait un escalier qui menait aux étages. À gauche, une pièce donnait sur le salon et à droite, se trouvait la cuisine.

Le couple entra dans le salon qui se prolongeait en salle à manger. Ron, Blaise, Luna et Pansy étaient installés dans un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir marron, à droite de l'entrée de la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers le couple à leur entrée.

Hermione fut saluée chaleureusement par ses amis. L'accueil fut beaucoup plus froid pour Colin et cela énerva légèrement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Le couple s'installa main dans la main dans le canapé, Colin près de l'accoudoir et Hermione à côté de Luna qui, elle-même se trouvait à côté de Blaise et Ron.

_ Alors ? dit Hermione. De quoi parliez-vous avant que l'on arrive ?

Un silence gênant se fit et chacun se regarda sans savoir quoi répondre.

_ De Drago... dit enfin Pansy.

_ Ah. Quels sont les ragots ? dit-elle en tentant de garder contenance.

_ Il... Il vient de se fiancer. Avec Daphné. Le mariage est prévu pour le 27 août.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Tant mieux pour lui.

Personne n'osa dire un mot de plus, de peur de froisser Hermione ou Colin. Harry choisit cet instant pour arriver avec plusieurs verres et des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu et autres apéritifs moldus (surtout pour Colin).

_ Mione, te voilà !

_ Me voilà, Harry, rit la jeune fille.

Les deux amis s'étreignirent et Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la jeune fille. Il commença à servir les verres de chacun, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

_ Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Blaise.

_ Pas que je sache.

_ Vous n'aviez pas invité Neville et Hannah ? demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête de négation. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller voir, lorsque Ginny débarqua dans le salon, blême.

_ Hermione, je suis désolée ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi elle voulait bien parler car elle remarqua immédiatement la tignasse blonde qui la suivait. Drago Malefoy.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre?**

 **Du fait que Drago et Hermione ne soient plus ensemble? Des couples Drago/Daphné, Hermione/Colin? Que pensez-vous de Colin? Pourquoi, à votre avis, Hermione et Drago ne sont plus ensemble?**

 **À vos reviews! Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine =D**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Story Of Us, avec le déroulement du dîner!**

 **Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce premier chapitre qui a récolté pas mal de bons avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît autant! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également.**

 **dramione love:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review,j'espère que la suite te plaira autant =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago Malefoy était présent dans le salon de Harry et Ginny, la tête et haute et le regard hautain. Hermione savait qu'il avait prit cette attitude à cause d'elle. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui était plus importante. Et Hermione s'en moquait totalement. Daphné était présente à ses côtés, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon élégant, vêtue d'une robe simple mais élégante et cramponnée au bras du blond. Drago avait légèrement changé depuis deux ans. Ses cheveux blonds platine avaient légèrement poussé et étaient désormais attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il avait également prit un peu de musculature- sûrement grâce au Quidditch. Il était vêtu d'un costume sans cravate ou nœud papillon.

Ginny apporta deux chaises pour le couple et Drago les regarda de haut.

_ Des chaises ? Vraiment ?

Pansy soupira.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot, Drago et assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et prit place, Daphné à ses côtés, droits comme des piquets. Ginny se servit un verre de jus de citrouille- la jeune femme étant enceinte de trois mois- et s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry.

_ Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir, finalement, dit Ginny à l'intention de Drago mais soucieuse de la réaction d'Hermione.

_ C'est grâce à Daphné. Elle m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez également mes amis et que je n'avais pas à me soucier de la présence d'une fille pour laquelle je n'ai plus aucune estime.

Hermione fut blessée par cette réflexion. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la traiter de cette façon... Elle sentit la main de Colin serrer la sienne et elle comprit que, si Drago continuait à la traiter ainsi, la soirée finirait très mal pour l'un ou l'autre. Ou les deux. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas faire attention à ce que le blond pourrait bien dire. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

_ Alors... reprit Ginny. On est tous présents. Je suis contente ! Et félicitation pour vos fiançailles, Drago !

_ Merci, répondit Daphné, l'air extrêmement heureux.

Même après cinq années, Hermione ne supportait toujours pas la voix de crécelle de Daphné. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais supporté Daphné. Comment avait-il pu se mettre avec celle qui lui en avait tant fait baver ? Pourquoi elle ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers Drago qui, lui aussi, était en train de la dévisager. Son regard était tellement froid que la jeune fille tressaillit.

_ Bien ! dit Ginny en frappant dans ses mains. Je vous propose de passer à table.

Tous se levèrent et prirent place à la grande table qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Hermione s'assit entre Colin et Ron et face à Drago. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir choisit cette place. Ginny arriva avec les entrées qu'elle plaça sur la table. Elle servit chacun des invités- Hermione trouvait qu'en cet instant Ginny ressemblait beaucoup Molly Weasley- et s'assit entre Ron et Harry qui était en bout de table.

_ Alors, dit Drago. Granger a amené son moldu ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et serra ses couverts tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

_ Ne parle pas des moldus comme s'ils étaient des animaux.

_ C'est pourtant ce qu'ils sont, non ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, imbu de toi-même, Malefoy. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton sale raciste de père.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous parles, Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'interposa Daphné. Et de quel droit oses-tu parler ainsi du père de Drago ?

_ Drago ne sait pas se défendre tout seul ? Il a besoin de sa greluche pour le faire ?

Les joues de Daphné prirent une teinte rouge et cela lui fit perdre de sa superbe.

_ Ferme-la, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ferme-la ou tu le regretteras !

_ Oh, tu me le feras regretter de la même façon que ta psychopathe de petite sœur me l'a fait regretter ?

Drago allait dire quelque chose mais Ginny explosa.

_ Arrêtez ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Je vous ai tous invités pour passer un excellent moment tous ensemble, pas pour vous entendre vous insulter !

_ C'est impossible de rester plus de deux secondes dans la même pièce que ces deux imbéciles sans qu'ils ne se mettent à insulter mon sang ou les origines de Colin, répondit Hermione.

_ Si, c'est possible, dit Ginny. Hermione, tu me feras le plaisir d'ignorer Drago et Daphné et même chose pour vous deux ! Vous ne vous parlez pas et tout ira bien. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête, tête baissée. Plus personne n'osait parler, gênés de ce qui venait de se produire. Colin, posa une main sur la cuisse d'Hermione et celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait d'une façon si tendre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et caressa le dos de sa main du pouce. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers Drago qui la fusillait du regard. Daphné, elle, continuait de manger, l'air de rien.

La soirée se poursuivit et les plats s'enchaînèrent, tous plus excellents les uns que les autres. Colin complimentait Ginny sur chacun de ses plats, provoquant des sourires d'Hermione, des soufflements et des yeux en l'air de la part de Drago et Daphné et des rougissements de la part de Ginny.

Le dessert, une immense crème brûlée, arriva et Ron posa la question fâcheuse.

_ Alors, Hermione... L'engagement avec Colin, c'est pour quand ?

À cette question, Drago posa ses yeux froids sur la jeune fille qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

_ Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par engagement, Ron ?

_ Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Harry et Ginny vont avoir un enfant, Pansy et moi allons nous marier, Drago et Daphné aussi... Il ne reste que vous et Blaise et Luna...

Ce fut Colin qui devança Hermione car il avait vu à quel point elle était mal à l'aise.

_ Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux ans. Nous habitons ensemble, c'est déjà un grand pas dans l'engagement. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

_ Exactement. Nous sommes un nouveau couple, les prochaines fiançailles devraient être celles de Blaise et Luna.

_ Oui, bah chaque chose en son temps, dit Blaise.

_ C'est sympa pour Luna, ça, dit Pansy. Tu as vu Luna, Blaise ne veut pas se marier avec toi.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, vipère ! siffla Blaise. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, mon amour, ajouta-t-il en embrassant Luna.

_ Je sais que tu m'aimes Blaise. On a pas besoin de se marier pour se le prouver.

_ Et toc ! dit le métis à la Serpentard.

Hermione sourit.

La soirée dura jusqu'aux environs de minuit. Vers minuit quinze, Hermione et Colin décidèrent de rentrer. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde- y comprit Drago et Daphné, bien que les « au revoir » furent glaciaux- et furent raccompagnés par Harry.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce début de soirée chaotique, dit Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Mione. Je comprends que ça peut être dur de revoir un ex quand une relation s'est très mal terminée. Ça finira par s'arranger.

_ J'en doute.

_ De toute façon, Ginny ne t'en voudra pas. On sait ce que c'est. Et vous avez fait l'effort de ne pas vous parler. C'est ce que l'on retiendra de cette soirée.

_ Je pense que l'on devrait éviter de se retrouver au même endroit. À chaque fois que l'on se voit, on a envie de s'écharper. Sans parler de Daphné. Je voudrais lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait à cette peste.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Mione. Vous êtes tous les deux nos amis, nous vous voulons tous les deux. Il faut juste...vous ignorer.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Harry posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Je le sais... Mais il faut essayer.

Hermione sourit à son ami et le serra contre elle.

_ Merci, Harry. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Mione. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée.

Il se serrèrent dans leurs bras, puis Harry dit au revoir à Colin. Le couple regagna la voiture et Harry rentra chez lui. Il eut la surprise de trouver Drago derrière lui. Le blond fixait le Survivant et Harry ne su quoi dire.

_ Elle s'est encore plaint ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

_ Elle était mal pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

_ Il y avait de quoi.

Harry soupira.

_ Tu es dans le même sac qu'elle, Malefoy. Tu es rentré dans ses provocations.

_ Je refuse d'être dans un même endroit qu'elle.

_ C'est une expression, Malefoy...

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. Je dis juste que je refuse de me retrouver une fois de plus en sa présence.

_ Vous travaillez tous les deux au ministère...

_ Je le sais. Mais pas au même niveau. Elle est donc évitable.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

_ À un moment donné, il va falloir mettre vos différends de côté. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, il est hors de question que je choisisse entre l'un de vous. Vous agissez comme des enfants, ça en est fatigant. Vous vous êtes aimés avec passion tous les deux, comment pouvez-vous vous détester à ce point ?

_ Les choses changent, répondit simplement le blond avant de retourner dans le salon.

Harry soupira et referma la porte.

* * *

Hermione et Colin se garèrent sous leur porche. Ils sortirent de la voiture et regagnèrent leur maison, main dans la main.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce soir, dit Hermione en accrochant son sac à main sur le porte-manteau.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mione.

_ Draco n'était pas censé être là. Les voir là, tous les deux, ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute... répéta Colin en attrapant Hermione par la taille. Tu n'es pas responsable du comportement de ces deux idiots.

Hermione sourit.

_ Monsieur Jones ! C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends insulter quelqu'un !

_ Ce n'est pas une insulte lorsque c'est la vérité.

Hermione frappa doucement Colin sur l'épaule qui fit semblant d'avoir mal.

_ Aïe !

_ Tu es méchant ce soir !

_ Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à la femme que j'aime.

_ Un vrai chevalier servant !

_ Moque-toi, princesse !

Sur ces paroles, il passa un bras derrière le dos d'Hermione, l'autre sous les jambes de la jeune fille et la souleva.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Votre chevalier servant vous enlève, gente dame !

Hermione ne s'arrêtait plus de rire et Colin la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Pattenrond était allongé sur le lit et s'enfuit en crachant lorsque Colin laissa tomber Hermione sur le matelas.

_ Mon chat ! s'outra la jeune femme.

_ Désolé! répondit Colin sans être réellement désolé.

Mais Hermione avait déjà oublié l'incident et gloussait à nouveau comme une adolescente. Le couple s'embrassa quelque secondes jusqu'à ce que Colin mordille la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione. Puis ils descendit ses lèvres le long de la joue de la jeune femme, le long de son menton, avant d'arriver dans son cou. La jeune fille gémit au contact de la langue du garçon sur sa peau et attrapa ses cheveux pour le plaquer un peu plus contre elle.

Colin passa une main sous la robe d'Hermione. Il caressa d'abord sa cuisse et remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sein droit. Il le caressa à travers le soutien-gorge d'Hermione qui gémit de nouveau.

_ Cette journée aura au moins le mérite de bien se terminer, murmura Colin alors qu'il titillait le téton d'Hermione.

_ Colin... Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

_ Oh... Madame est dominatrice. J'aime ça.

_ Idiot !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Colin embrassa à nouveau Hermione avant de passer une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour dézipper sa robe. Le vêtement se retrouva rapidement au sol et Colin s'attaqua au soutien-gorge de la jeune fille.

_ Tu es bien pressé, dis-donc...

_ C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te faire l'amour. Et puis, je n'aime pas perdre de temps.

_ Grand fou !

Le soutien-gorge se retrouva également au sol et Colin posa sa langue sur le téton de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui se cambra. Il lécha, suça et embrassa chacun des tétons et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mouillée.

_ Oh, Colin... gémit-elle.

_ Ne prononce pas mon nom de cette façon...

_ Colin... provoqua-t-elle.

Elle caressa en même temps, la protubérance dans le pantalon de son amant qui gémit de plaisir. Ils furent tous deux tellement excités qu'ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se donner l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se prépara à aller travailler. Colin était déjà partit. Il avait eu une urgence vétérinaire et avait dû partir en hâte. La jeune femme donna à manger à son chat, lui donna une dernière petite caresse et quitta son domicile.

Comme à son habitude, elle transplana dans la ruelle déserte et arriva dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle entra dans un ascenseur et arriva à son département. Elle salua Jenna, qui lui répondit, hésitante, et entra dans son bureau.

Elle venait tout juste de poser sa veste et son sac à main lorsque Kingsley Shackelbolt- ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Ministre de la Magie- entra dans son bureau.

_ Oh, bonjour Kingsley.

_ Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, merci. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ Bon sang, Hermione. Tutoie-moi. Je venais me renseigner par rapport au dossier que je t'ai remis hier. À propos du dragon aperçut par plusieurs moldus.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Est-ce que tu l'as résolu ?

_ Hum, non... avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Je me suis creusé la cervelle toute la journée, hier. Mais trouver une excuse pour couvrir l'apparition d'un véritable dragon, c'est assez compliqué.

_ Je sais bien, Hermione. Mais l'information commence à tourner dans les informations moldues. Tu vas devoir me clore ce dossier aujourd'hui même. C'est tout le Monde Sorcier qui est mit en danger.

_ Aujourd'hui ? Mais...

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. Aujourd'hui et c'est mon dernier mot. Tu es une sorcière intelligente, tu trouveras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre et sortit du bureau de la jeune femme. Hermione s'assit sur son fauteuil, complètement défaite. Elle allait devoir clore le dossier, le jour-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Elle ouvrit son dossier et se remit à travailler sur dessus. Un dragon aperçut par plusieurs moldus... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer. Il fallait quelque chose de crédible, de réaliste. Elle poussa un long soupir.

Peut-être pouvait-elle dire que ça n'avait été qu'un canular... Oui, ça pouvait fonctionner mais il fallait trouver la raison de l'apparition du dragon. Peut-être pouvait-elle dire que le dragon avait été un immense ballon. Un ballon... Qui goberait une bêtise pareille ? Sûrement pas elle. Pas besoin d'être la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour ne pas croire une telle énormité.

_ Merlin... soupira-t-elle.

Elle plancha sur son dossier pendant toute la matinée et Harry et Ron débarquèrent pour le déjeuner.

_ Coucou Mione ! s'exclama le rouquin en débarquant dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

_ Harry ! Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Ça peut aller.

_ On vient te chercher pour déjeuner, dit Ron.

_ Ce midi, ça ne va pas être possible. Il faut que je rende ce dossier aujourd'hui et je sèche complètement.

_ Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton inspiration en déjeunant avec tes deux meilleurs amis, argumenta le rouquin.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Allez, Mione !

_ Bon, d'accord. Mais vous avez intérêt de m'aider à trouver l'inspiration.

_ Promis, dit Harry.

La jeune femme referma son dossier, prit sa veste et son sac et les trois amis sortirent du bureau d'Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent dans un restaurant moldu. Hermione tenait absolument à passer du temps dans le monde moldu en dehors du travail, elle ne voulait pas oublier ses racines. Et cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry qui aimait autant le Monde Moldu qu'elle ni Ron qui adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses venant de ce monde. Hermione se disait que parfois Ron ressemblait beaucoup à son père et cela la faisait rire.

Le déjeuner dura une bonne heure. Il rirent et parlèrent de leurs vies respectives. Hermione était heureuse de passer un moment avec ses meilleurs amis, ça lui avait manqué. Elle avala son repas goulûment et se amis la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

_ Eh ben dis-donc... dit Ron. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

_ Depuis ce matin. Je suis affamée.

Les deux hommes rirent et Hermione n'y fit même pas attention.

Après le repas, les trois amis retournèrent au Ministère de la Magie. Harry et Ron regagnèrent le Département de la Justice Magique et Hermione retourna dans son bureau. Elle avait une pression pas possible. Elle devait rendre ce dossier en fin de journée et il était loin d'être résolu.

Ce fut vers seize heures qu'elle eut le début d'une idée. Le Ministre de le Magie choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

_ Kingsley ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Hermione, est-ce que ton dossier est clos ?

_ Bientôt, bientôt.

_ J'espère bien, Hermione. Tu n'as plus que deux heures pour le classer.

_ Je le sais bien. Si tu pouvais me laisser travailler au lieu de me mettre la pression, ça m'arrangerait.

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je sais que je te mets la pression mais crois-moi, tout le monde est sur les dents, en ce moment. Tout dépend de toi.

_ C'est ça, rajoutes-en une couche. Je te ramène le dossier tout à l'heure, en attendant fais-moi le plaisir de sortir.

_ D'accord.

Sur ces paroles, le Ministre quitta le bureau d'Hermione. Hermione retourna sur l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle comptait dire que le dragon, qui avait pourtant semblé réel n'avait été qu'un prototype pour tourner un film qui parlerait de dragon. Le dragon s'était « enfui » à cause d'un gros malin qui souhaitait terrifier la population en leur faisant croire à un vrai dragon. Elle ajouterait que le faux dragon avait également été détruit.

Oui, elle était sûr que cela ferait taire les moldus et qu'ils passeront rapidement à autre chose. Elle passa les deux heures qui lui restait à écrire toutes les notes qu'elle pu dans le dossier puis elle pu enfin le clore. Elle fut satisfaite d'elle et surtout soulagée.

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau. Elle entra dans les ascenseurs pour se rendre au niveau Un : la Présidence.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle à la secrétaire. Je suis Hermione Granger, je dois remettre un dossier au Ministre.

_ Un instant.

Elle envoya une note de service qui revint quelques minutes après.

_ Le Ministre vous attend, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Merci.

La jeune femme contourna le bureau de la secrétaire et entra dans le cabinet du Ministre. C'était une grande pièce ovale composé des même lambris en bois sombre vernis que dans l'Atrium et au sol en parquet clair. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le bureau du Ministre auquel Kingsley était assit. Sur les murs, il y avait les tableau de tous les anciens Ministres depuis le dix-huitième siècle. Un énorme lustre pendait au plafond, au-dessus du bureau du Ministre. À droite de la pièce, il y avait un énorme canapé en cuir noir tourné vers une luxueuse cheminée dont le feu était allumé. À droite de la cheminée, il y avait une porte en bois qui devait mener à la salle de réunion. Le Ministère de la Magie se trouvant sous terre, quelques fausses fenêtres étaient présentes pour donner de la lumière à la pièce.

Kingsley leva la tête lorsque Hermione pénétra dans son bureau.

_ Hermione ! J'espère que tu m'apportes une bonne nouvelle.

_ Une bonne nouvelle que j'espère excellente. Voilà le dossier avec l'excuse à l'égard des moldus. J'espère que cela conviendra.

_ Montre-moi.

Le Ministre prit le dossier que la jeune femme lui tendait et le lut rapidement. Puis il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

_ C'est parfait, Hermione ! Merci beaucoup. Je savais que tu réussirais à me trouver quelque chose. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération ! Je vais transmettre ce dossier au Premier Ministre moldu pour qu'il diffuse « l'information ». Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Hermione.

_ D'accord. Merci, Kingsley. Bonne soirée.

_ Merci, toi aussi.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Hermione sortit du bureau du Ministre en prenant soin de fermer derrière elle. Puis elle quitta le niveau pour retourner dans son bureau afin de récupérer ses affaires et retrouver Colin chez eux.

Elle avait hâte de fêter la clôture de ce satané dossier avec celui qui partageait sa vie.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De Daphné? Comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione et Drago se sont séparés? Pensez-vous qu'ils se retrouveront?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dit à la semaine prochaine =)**

 **PS: Je vous rappelle qu'une page facebook a été créée pour tous mes écrits, Dramione ou projets d'écritures plus sérieux: Julie Winchester-Malefoy. N'hésitez-pas à venir l'aimer =)**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de TSOU!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura que du Dramione, c'est un chapitre Flashback! Il y aura également une partie de lemon. Vous serez prévenus du début et de la fin de ce passage donc, si certains n'aiment pas vous pourrez le sauter. Pas de soucis à vous faire, ce passage n'est pas important à la conpréhension de l'hsitoire =)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Flashback : 1er septembre 1999.**

Hermione et Drago étaient prêts à commencer cette nouvelle année. Il n'y avait qu'une université sorcière au Royaume-Uni et elle se trouvait dans le Monde Sorcier de Londres, il y avait donc énormément d'élèves. Hermione souhaitait suivre des études de Droit Magique. Drago, quant à lui, avait l'intention de suivre des études de Médicomagie.

Le couple se tenait main dans la main, face à l'immense bâtiment. Tous les élèves de première année avaient rendez-vous dans l'Amphithéâtre Merlin à huit heures trente, pour le discourt de bienvenue du Président de l'Université.

_ Nous y voilà, souffla Hermione. Une nouvelle vie qui commence.

_ Une nouvelle vie... à deux, dit Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione répondit à son sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle avait eu ses ASPIC, s'engageait pour deux nouvelles années à l'Université et s'apprêtait à vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était aux anges.

Contrairement au Monde Moldu, les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'année à l'Université. En général, deux ans étaient suffisants. Ils n'étaient même pas obligés d'aller à l'Université, l'obtention des ASPIC suffisait à trouver un travail. Les sorciers apprenaient ensuite sur le tas. Seuls les futurs Aurors et Médicomages nécessitaient des programmes d'entraînement spécifiques pouvant durer plusieurs années.

Le couple entra dans l'Université et chercha l'Amphithéâtre Merlin. Une fois trouvé, ils prirent place au plus près du bureau du professeur- Hermione l'avait demandé- et attendirent l'arrivée de celui-ci.

Ils restèrent assit pendant environ trois heures et Drago ne sentait plus son derrière tellement il était engourdi. Hermione, quant à elle, était très concentrée et buvait les paroles du Président.

Après les trois heures où ils ne firent strictement rien, excepté écouter les présentations de l'Université, des matières, des différents clubs, etc... les élèves furent invités à visiter l'établissement et le campus dans son intégralité.

Ils furent libres de repartir vers quinze heures.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cette après-midi ? demanda Drago.

_ Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque Universitaire.

_ Sérieusement, Granger ?

_ Oui, Malefoy.

_ Alors tu vas remettre ça ? Après la bibliothèque de Poudlard tu vas élire domicile dans celle du campus ?

_ Il y a encore tant de choses à apprendre !

_ Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout.

_ J'en doute.

Drago soupira. Il était autant agacé par Hermione que par lui-même parce que, malgré tout, il la trouvait vraiment adorable.

_ Ok, va dans ta bibliothèque. Je vais me promener sur le campus.

Hermione afficha un sourire radieux et embrassa Drago.

_ Merci, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Le couple se sépara et Hermione trottina vers la Bibliothèque Universitaire en maintenant la bretelle de son sac bandoulière sur son épaule. Drago la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres. Merlin qu'il l'aimait son Hermione...

Il tourna les talons et flâna un peu dans les jardins du campus. Il avait déjà visité les bâtiments plus tôt mais il n'avait pas encore visité l'extérieur et c'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Le Président de l'Université avait parlé d'un club de Quidditch, il était donc très curieux de trouver le terrain de Quidditch.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se cogna dans quelqu'un. Si cela s'était produit lorsqu'il avait encore été le gros con de Poudlard, il aurait insulté la personne dans laquelle il venait de rentrer. Mais il n'était plus le même. Il avait changé, en partie grâce à Hermione.

_ Pardon, dit-il en levant les yeux.

_ Pas de mal, mec... répondit la personne.

C'était un garçon, assez grand, brun aux yeux verts. Il avait un sourire charmeur et un look très décontracté.

_ Je m'appelle Jason, dit-il en tendant sa main au blond.

L'ancien Serpentard regarda la main de son interlocuteur, l'air sceptique. Mais il finit par la serrer.

_ Drago, répondit-il.

_ Enchanté, Drago. Où allais-tu comme ça ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Tu es en première année, c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Ça se voit, t'as l'air perdu.

Drago regarda le brun, méfiant.

_ Et ?

_ Et rien. Je veux juste être amical. Discuter avec toi.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on soit amical avec moi.

_ Ouh, t'es un solitaire, toi.

_ Je ne perds pas mon temps à m'entourer de personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine.

Jason croisa les bras, affichant un sourire.

_ Tu m'as l'air d'être assez imbu de toi-même, je me trompe ? Je suis en deuxième année, je suis sûr que je saurais t'être utile.

_ J'en doute... À moins que tu ne sache où se trouve le terrain de Quidditch.

Jason afficha un immense sourire.

_ T'es un sportif ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch du campus.

Drago fut soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Yep. Je peux te faire passer les sélections si tu veux.

Drago ne répondit pas mais Jason ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

_ Elles auront lieu le 10 septembre. Tu devrais participer. Je suis sûr que t'es bon.

_ J'y réfléchirai.

_ Ça marche ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Au fait, tu fais quelles études ?

_ Médicomagie.

_ Cool, moi aussi ! On sera amenés à se croiser.

_ Super.

_ Je sens l'ironie, dit Jason avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr qu'on finira par devenir potes !

_ Compte là-dessus.

Jason partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Allez, à plus !

Le brun tourna les talons. Drago le détestait déjà. Il détestait son air jovial et son satané sourire qu'il arborait tout le temps. Il avait envie de le lui faire avaler.

Il continua sa promenade et finit enfin par trouver le terrain de Quidditch. Il prit place sur les gradins et regarda les joueurs s'entraîner. Il ressentit une pincée de jalousie. Il avait tellement envie de revoler sur un balais, de rejouer au Quidditch. Ça lui manquait beaucoup et, au fond de lui, il était soulagé que l'Université comporte une équipe de Quidditch. Mais il savait qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais l'équipe. Merlin savait qu'il n'en supportait pas son capitaine...

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Bibliothèque Universitaire. Elle était éblouie par l'endroit. C'était un lieu immense, aussi grand et haut qu'un cathédrale. Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de rayonnages et une dizaine de tables entre chaque étagère. Il y avait cinq ou six petites pièces avec plusieurs tables pour travailler de son côté et le bureau de la bibliothécaire qui se trouvait juste à droite de la porte d'entrée.

L'ancienne Gryffondor flâna entre les rayons de livres en passant ses doigt sur les couvertures des bouquins. Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait dans son élément. Elle fut également ravie de voir qu'il y avait quatre rayonnages consacrés à la littérature moldue. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Drago se moquait souvent d'elle et ne comprenait pas l'amour qu'elle avait pour les livres mais elle était persuadée que son copain ressentait la même chose pour le Quidditch et le vol.

Elle prit un livre au hasard et s'installa à une table près d'une fenêtre. Le livre était à propos des droits magiques. C'était justement ce qu'elle allait étudier cette année, c'était parfait !

Elle plongea dans les pages du livre avec ravissement et dévora chaque mot qu'elle lisait.

Elle entendit une chaise racler en face d'elle plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle leva les yeux, surprise et vit une jeune femme, brune aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux en amande de couleur marron, s'asseoir en face d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour! dit la jeune femme.

_ Euh... Bonjour, répondit Hermione.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es nouvelle ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Je m'appelle Erika, dit la brune en tendant sa main à Hermione.

_ Hermione, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

_ Hermione... Comme Hermione Granger ?

_ Oui... Tu me connais ?

_ Tout le monde te connaît ! Tu es une héroïne de guerre ! Vous avez sauvé le monde magique avec Ron Weasley et Harry Potter !

_ Je... Je ne savais pas que j'étais connue à ce point.

_ C'est incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je discute avec Hermione Granger !

_ Chuuuuuut !

Hermione et Erika se tournèrent vers la bibliothécaire qui les regardait, les sourcils froncés.

_ Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, mesdemoiselles. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas faire le bazar.

_ Désolée, dit Hermione qui se tourna ensuite vers Erika. Écoute, c'est le premier jour de ma première année, ici. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre la bibliothécaire à dos...

_ Je comprends. Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ce genre d'endroit.

_ C'est vrai. La bibliothèque c'est comme une seconde maison.

_ Je gère le club de lecture du campus. Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?

_ Il... Il y a un club de lecture ?

_ Oui !

Hermione fut ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Un club de lecture ! Elle allait enfin passer pour un adolescente normale !

_ Oui, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !

_ Super ! Les inscriptions au club auront lieu le 10 septembre en salle B113, à dix heures trente. Je t'y attendrai !

_ D'accord !

_ Mesdemoiselles ! réprimanda la bibliothécaire.

_ Je m'en vais ! dit Erika, toute guillerette.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en sautillant, laissant Hermione replonger dans son livre. Cette nouvelle année commençait super bien pour elle. Elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour Drago.

* * *

Lorsque Drago entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione, il vit que sa petite amie était déjà là, assise sur le canapé, plongée dans un livre et Pattenrond sur les genoux. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

_ Coucou toi, dit-elle.

_ Salut, répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

_ Comment s'est passé cette première journée ? demanda Hermione.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

_ À ce point ? répondit-elle en souriant. T'es au courant qu'on a pas les mêmes cours ?

Drago regarda Hermione, un sourire en coin.

_ Non, ça ne s'est pas tant mal passé que ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_ J'ai rencontré un type, Jason. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch du campus. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipe.

_ C'est vrai ? dit Hermione en se redressant. Mais c'est génial ! Tu as dis oui ?

_ J'ai dis que j'allais réfléchir.

_ Drago Malefoy, tu as intérêt à accepter !

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne le supporte pas le capitaine. Vraiment. J'ai envie de lui faire avaler son sourire arrogant.

_ Oui mais le vol c'est ta passion. Si tu ne l'exerce pas, tu vas être vraiment malheureux. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux.

Drago fut attendrit par les paroles de la brune. Elle se souciait de lui et il trouvait cela vraiment adorable. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

_ Je suis avec toi, je ne peux être qu'heureux. Je te promets que j'y réfléchirai.

Il sentit la jeune fille hocher la tête contre lui.

_ Et toi ? reprit le blond. Comment c'était la bibliothèque ?

_ Ça a été. L'endroit est immense ! Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes d'étagères, c'est encore mieux qu'à Poudlard !

_ Ton engouement ne m'étonne pas du tout, dit Drago, amusé.

_ Et puis, j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un...

Drago regarda la jeune fille, un sourcil haussé.

_ Me ferais-tu des infidélités ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air qu'affichait Drago.

_ Mais non. C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré. Elle s'appelle Erika. Elle dirige le club de lecture et elle m'a proposé de le rejoindre.

_ Et ?

_ Et j'ai dis oui ! Je ne suis pas une asocial comme vous, monsieur Malefoy !

_ C'est moi l'asocial ?

_ Tout à fait !

_ Je vais te montrer, moi, qui est l'asocial !

Sur ces paroles, Drago attrapa Hermione et la porta sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates. Pattenrond, qui dormait sur les genoux d'Hermione, partit en courant sans oublier de cracher à l'encontre de Drago qui l'avait dérangé. Sur l'épaule du blond, Hermione riait et hurlait en même temps. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée et il la jeta sur le lit. Hermione pleurait de rire.

 **! LEMON !**

L'ancien Serpentard se tint au-dessus d'Hermione et la regarda avec tant de désir qu'Hermione sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac. Il était tellement beau et elle l'aimait tellement. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et ils échangèrent un baiser plein de désir.

Les lèvres de Drago glissèrent dans le cou d'Hermione et il passa sa langue dessus. Hermione frissonna à son contact. Il attrapa alors la peau entre ses dents et la fit rouler en passant de temps à autre sa langue. La jeune fille sentit son bas ventre pulser. Le cou était incroyablement érogène chez elle.

Elle sentit la main de Drago se poser sur l'un de ses seins et elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Il la glissa sous le T-shirt d'Hermione et caressa son sein à travers le tissus du soutien-gorge. Hermione émit un petit gémissement qui émoustilla Drago. Il s'empressa de retirer le T-shirt et le soutien-gorge d'Hermione pour pouvoir s'attaquer au téton de la jeune fille. Hermione sentait son téton rouler sous les dents de Drago, elle sentait sa langue sur sa peau et elle se sentait devenir humide.

Elle glissa sa main sur la bosse dans le pantalon de Drago et elle sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Elle caressa lentement la bosse en question et Drago souffla de plaisir. Il continua toute fois à sucer les seins d'Hermione. Elle réussi à ouvrir le pantalon de Drago et à en sortir son membre. Elle commença à le caresser lentement et Drago dû cesser ce qu'il faisait à Hermione. Dès qu'il fut habitué aux caresses que lui prodiguait la jeune fille, il replongea sur ses seins.

Ils se caressèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Drago ne descende le long du ventre d'Hermione, forçant la jeune fille à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Il descendit jusqu'au pubis de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui sentait son bas ventre pulser de plus en plus fort. Drago se débarrassa de la jupe et du sous-vêtement d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur son intimité qui était déjà bien humide.

Au contact de ses lèvres, Hermione se cambra en gémissant et attrapa les cheveux du blond. Le jeune homme caressait le bouton de chair de la jeune fille du bout de la langue. Il le taquinait avec sa langue, faisant gémir Hermione. Il joua avec le bouton de chair un coup avec la langue, puis en le faisant rouler sous ses dents. Hermione ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir tant Draco lui faisait du bien.

Il s'arrêta un cours instant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire avant d'entrer deux doigts en elle. Hermione se cambra de nouveau en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. L'ancien Serpentard entrait et sortait ses doigts de l'antre bouillant d'Hermione tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Hermione bougeait le bassin en même temps que les doigts de Drago bougeaient en elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui et passa ses jambes autour du garçon comme pour le sentir plus près d'elle.

Quand il n'en pu vraiment plus, Drago sortit ses doigts, se débarrassa de ses vêtements, lança un sort de protection et entra en Hermione. La jeune fille fut légèrement surprise sur le coup mais elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Une fois en elle, le jeune homme attendit un peu et commença à se mouvoir dans la jeune fille. Ce fut d'abord lent et puis, plus Drago bougeait plus les coups se firent rapides. Hermione avait le dos cambré et les jambes serrées autour du dos de son amant. Hermione criait de plaisir et Drago donnait des coups de butoirs de plus en plus secs.

L'instant d'après Hermione s'était retrouvée au-dessus de Drago. Ils aimaient beaucoup échanger les positions. Drago saisit les hanches de la jeune fille et la guida un cours instant, le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques. Lorsque ce fut fait, ses mains montèrent sur les seins de l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'il pétrissait pendant que la jeune fille le chevauchait.

Ils gémissaient tous deux de plaisirs jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme arrive. Drago sentit les paroi du vagin de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de son membre. La sentir aussi serrée autour de lui eut raison de lui et il finit par se vider en elle. Hermione eut son orgasme juste après. Elle ferma les yeux alors que ses parois vaginales se contractaient et que le plaisir la submergeait par vagues. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur le torse de son copain, épuisée.

 **! FIN DU LEMON !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, l'odeur de pancakes lui chatouillant les narines. Elle se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine- qui donnait sur le salon. Drago était aux fourneaux et les pancakes venaient de lui. Hermione s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du garçon en humant l'odeur qui titillait ses narines.

_ Hum, ça sent bon, dit-elle. Ça donne faim.

_ Va t'installer, répondit le blond.

Hermione hocha la tête et partit s'installer sur la table du salon. Drago arrive peu de minutes après avec une assiette remplie de pancakes. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Autant de pancakes ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tout manger.

_ Toi, peut-être pas mais moi oui. J'ai très faim.

Hermione attira vers elle- à l'aide d'un Accio- un pot de confiture à la fraise et le couple dégusta ce que Drago avait préparé.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, dit Hermione en croquant dans son pancake.

_ Il y a pas mal de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Granger.

_ Tu comptes m'appeler Granger jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

_ Jusqu'à la fin de NOTRE vie.

_ Tu deviens trop romantique, Drago.

_ Ose me dire que ça ne te plaît pas.

_ Ça me plaît, dit Hermione après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

_ Pour te répondre, Dobby m'avait souvent apprit à cuisiner quand j'étais plus jeune. Personne ne le sait, parce qu'un Malefoy ne cuisine pas. Mais j'adore ça. Du coup, j'ai profité de mon emménagement avec ma petite née-moldue préférée pour m'essayer à la cuisine.

_ Moi, je veux bien que tu me fasses des pancakes tous les matins, dit-elle en engloutissant le sien. Ils sont délicieux !

_ Est-ce que tu m'as pris pour un elfe de maison.

_ Je n'oserais pas.

Ils rirent tous les deux et terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir sous la douche- où ils firent l'amour à deux reprises (Enfin ! se dit Drago). Puis ils se préparèrent à aller en cours.

Ils se rendirent sur le campus, main dans la main. Sur leur passage, les étudiants se retournaient. Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise (elle se souvint de ce qu'Erika lui avait dit la veille) et Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ?

_ Je... Je crois que c'est moi qu'ils regardent.

Drago regarda Hermione, surpris.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Disons que... mes aventures avec Harry et Ron pendant la chasse aux horcruxes n'est pas restée secrète. La... La fille que j'ai rencontré hier a dit que j'étais devenue une héroïne de guerre.

_ Vraiment ? Je pensais que ça c'était tassé. Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons au courant que maintenant ?

_ Nous étions à Poudlard. Nous étions encore protégés par nos professeurs. Maintenant, nous sommes dans le monde réel.

_ Excusez-moi, dit une petite voix qui surprit le couple.

Une jeune fille, brune avec des tresses, se tenait devant eux, l'air timide.

_ Oui ? dit Hermione.

_ Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me signer un autographe...

_ Euh... Oui, d'accord.

La jeune fille prit le carnet et le stylo de sa « fan » et signa l'autographe. À cet instant, ce fut la débandade. Tous les étudiants autour se précipitèrent sur elle, demandant une photo ou un autographe. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête et était un peu paniquée. Elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de choses et elle fut plus que débordée.

Il fallut que Drago les menace de leur jeter un sort pour que le troupeau se retire.

_ Je crois que je vais devenir ton garde-du-corps personnel, dit Drago en fusillant les autres étudiants du regard.

_ Je t'avoue que je suis assez surprise. Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas gérer ça, comment je vais pouvoir ? Et mes cours ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour aller en cours si on me harcèle à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi ? Oh, Drago !

Hermione commençait vraiment à paniquer et Drago dû l'attraper par les épaules pour la calmer.

_ Hermione, arrête. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne t'approchent pas trop. Fais-moi confiance.

_ D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

_ Allez, viens. Je t'accompagne à ton cours.

Il saisit l'ancienne Gryffondor par la main et ils entrèrent dans l'Université. Il l'accompagna en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (les cours des premières années étaient composé de toutes les matières de Poudlard plus les matières de ce que chacun étudiait) et attendit qu'elle soit bien rentrée pour se rendre à son cours de Potion Renforcé.

Drago sentait que cette année allait être vraiment, vraiment longue.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions!**

 **Alors, heureux de retrouver du Dramione? Et que pensez-vous de ce nouvel environnement? De Jason et Erika?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous!**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Hier j'ai exceptionnellement travaillé et je suis rentrée à deux heures du matin. Je viens tout juste de rentrer du travail et du coup, le nouveau chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

 **Anyway, voici donc le chapitre 4 et nous revoilà au temps présent, quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin.**

 **J'ai été assez satisfaite de votre engouement pour les chapitres flashback, ça me fait grandement plaisir =D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents!**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **12 février 2004 :**

Hermione venait de terminer sa journée de travail. Elle était exténuée. Elle rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et sa veste et quitta son bureau.

_ Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Granger, dit Jenna.

_ Bonne soirée.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre moins froidement à la jeune fille parce qu'elle l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre dans l'Atrium et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Malefoy avait fini sa journée de travail.

_ Malefoy... salua-t-elle froidement en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre ni même de lui accorder un regard et Hermione le trouva bien malpoli. Pendant les quelques secondes que durait la descente jusqu'à l'Atrium, l'ambiance s'électrisait. L'un et l'autre ne voulaient pas se parler et la haine se faisait de plus en plus présente. Hermione allait finir par dire quelque chose lorsque les portes s'ouvraient enfin sur le petit hall et, avant qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive, Drago était déjà sortit.

Elle soupira et sortit également de l'ascenseur, la tête haute. Elle regagna l'Atrium et transplana dans la petite ruelle près de chez elle. Colin était déjà rentré et préparait le repas. Hermione huma la délicieuse odeur qui était venue titiller ses narines. Elle rejoignit la cuisine où son petit copain était affairé.

_ Hum, ça sent vraiment bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ Du Chili Con Carne.

_ Ouah ! Tu en as eu le temps ? C'est une longue préparation...

_ J'ai finis ma journée très tôt et je me suis dis que j'allais préparer le dîner à ma merveilleuse petite amie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

_ Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Tu me prépares un petit plat, tu me qualifies de « merveilleuse »...

_ Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être tendre avec celle que j'aime ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si. Je vais bien en profiter alors, ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle quitta la cuisine pour aller déposer ses affaires dans la chambre et redescendit pour s'installer à table. Les couverts étaient déjà disposés et Colin amena le plat sur la table.

_ Ça sent extrêmement bon ! dit Hermione en salivant.

Colin parut très satisfait. Le couple dîna en se racontant leurs journées respectives. Ils se sentaient tous deux très bien, en communion. Malgré leur différence de statut- elle une sorcière et lui un moldu- ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Même si le boulot d'Hermione se trouvait dans le Monde Sorcier, Colin était toujours de bon conseil, il savait toujours la rassurer. Et ça faisait énormément de bien à la jeune femme.

Après manger, le couple s'installa sur le canapé et passa un grosse partie de la soirée devant des films. Harry avait raison, cela faisait un moment que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas passé de soirée en amoureux, Hermione avait donc insister auprès de Colin pour qu'ils passent cette soirée tous les deux, avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione aimait vraiment Colin et elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de son travail. Harry avait, encore une fois, raison. Le jeune homme finirait par se lasser si elle le délaissait trop. Et elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Puis, vers minuit et demi, ils montèrent se coucher. Ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione vit avec surprise Ginny débarquer dans son bureau. Bien entendu, la jolie rousse ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, faisant sursauter l'ancienne Gryffondor qui était plongée dans son dossier.

_ Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu m'as fais peur, bon sang !

_ Salut, ma petite Mione !

_ Ouais, bonjour quand même. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Et pourquoi Jenna ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenue ?

_ Je lui ai dis de ne pas se déranger, que je connaissais le chemin, dit Ginny d'un signe de main avant de s'installer sur le bureau d'Hermione. Je me demandais si tu allais assister au bal de Saint-Valentin que le Ministère organise demain...

_ À vrai dire, non. Je pensais passer la Saint Valentin avec mon petit ami. En tant que moldu, il n'a pas le droit d'aller au Ministère et je ne veux pas l'abandonner, surtout ce jour-là.

_ Je comprends. Mais ça nous ferait plaisir de ne passer la soirée... qu'avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Reprocherais-tu à Colin son statut de moldu ?

_ Je n'ai rien contre Colin ni contre son sang. Tu le sais bien, Hermione, je ne suis pas comme ça. Seulement... ça nous manque de fréquenter Hermione Granger, notre amie de Poudlard. De parler du Monde Sorcier avec toi. Passer cette soirée avec toi nous aurait fait plaisir.

_ Tu es au courant que Malefoy sera présent aussi ? Avec Daphné ? J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, sans mon cavalier ?

_ Je croyais que te foutais de Malefoy...

_ C'est vrai mais...

_ Alors tu t'en fous ! Pas de mais !

Hermione soupira. Ginny était le genre de personne à toujours vouloir le dernier mot et si elle avait décidé qu'Hermione viendrait à la soirée, alors elle savait qu'elle viendrait.

_ Bon, ok... Mais je te préviens, Ginny, je ne resterai qu'une heure ou deux. Il est hors de question de laisser Colin tout seul le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

_ Promis, Mione ! Oh, je suis tellement contente ! dit-elle en joignant les mains.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir ?

_ Pas pour te demander de venir. En fait, je pensais déjà que tu viendrais donc j'étais venue te demander quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ À quelle heure est-ce que tu finis ?

_ Dix-huit heures. Pourquoi ?

_ Ça te dirait de venir avec moi acheter une robe pour demain ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à me mettre. Tu connais mes goûts pour le luxe. J'aime être belle mais je déteste le luxe. Pourtant, je pense qu'une robe cocktail serait plus appropriée à ce type de soirée. Je dois aller en acheter une. Accompagne-moi !

_ Tu es au courant que j'ai un petit ami qui m'attendra sûrement à la maison à cette heure-là, alors que je serai en train de faire du shopping pour une soirée à laquelle il ne pourra même pas aller ?

_ Oh, Hermione... S'il te plaît. Tu peux le prévenir ! Et puis, il ne fait quand même pas partie de ces hommes qui refusent que leurs copines sortent sans lui ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Alors viens ! Et puis comme ça, on ira ensemble à l'anniversaire de Luna ! Colin n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas.

_ L'anniversaire de Luna ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié...

Hermione rougit.

_ Tu es irrécupérable, souffla la rouquine. J'ai bien fais de passer, finalement. Allez... Viens avec moi.

Hermione soupira à nouveau en ne quittant pas Ginny des yeux qui lui faisait son regard le plus triste.

_ Bon, ok. Attends-moi dans l'Atrium à dix-huit heures.

_ Chouette !

Ginny sauta du bureau de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ À ce soir !

_ À ce soir, dit Hermione en se replongeant dans son dossier.

* * *

Vers seize heures, Hermione se dit qu'il était temps de prévenir Colin de son retard de ce soir. Elle n'aimait pas rentrer en retard et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Les téléphones portables n'existaient pas dans le Monde Sorcier, il n'y avait donc aucun réseau pour appeler son copain. Elle sortit un parchemin de son tiroir, prit sa plume qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre et écrivit un petit mot pour Colin, lui expliquant qu'elle rentrerait un peu plus tard, qu'elle lui expliquerait et lui rappela également l'anniversaire de Luna. Elle lui donna rendez-vous chez le couple. Puis elle se leva, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la volière du Ministère. Elle choisit une chouette au hasard, attacha le message à la patte de l'animal et le laissa s'envoler.

Puis elle regagna son bureau, le ventre tordu d'appréhension. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle retourna dans son dossier, espérant que Colin prendrait la peine de répondre.

La chouette revint une heure plus tard, un morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte et se posa sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Hermione détacha le message, donna du miamhibou à l'animal- qui s'envola aussitôt- et l'ouvrit. Elle vit que c'était son message à elle et elle pensa fugacement que, peut-être, la chouette n'avait pas trouvé Colin. Mais elle retourna le parchemin et vit qu'il avait répondu au dos. Il y était écrit :

 _« Pas de soucis, mon amour._

 _À ce soir »_

Hermione sourit et pensa qu'elle avait le meilleur petit ami du monde. Elle rangea le message dans son tiroir à messages et retourna dans son dossier.

* * *

À dix-huit heures pile, Hermione rangea son dossier en cours, à contre-coeur. Ginny devait déjà être en train de l'attendre et, si elle la faisait trop attendre, la rouquine risquait de lui passer un sacré savon. Elle prit son sac à main, mit sa veste et sortit de son bureau.

_ Bonne soirée, Jenna.

_ Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione entra dans l'ascenseur qui la descendit dans le petit hall puis elle déboucha dans l'Atrium. Elle vit que Ginny l'attendait devant l'immense fontaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pile à l'heure, Mione !

_ Allons-y, qu'on en finisse !

_ Tu as prévenu Colin ou tu veux passer chez toi avant ?

_ Non, il est prévenu.

_ Okay !

Les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent de l'Atrium jusque dans le Londres Moldu. Elles marchèrent jusque Charing Cross Road- Ginny n'aimait vraiment pas les transports moldus- et entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur pour déboucher sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Alors, dit Hermione. Où veux-tu aller ?

_ Allons chez Madame Guipure. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose là-bas.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux amies se rendirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans le magasin de Prêt-à-Porter. Hermione se souvenait de cette boutique. C'était là qu'elle allait acheter ses uniformes lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. La jeune femme fut submergée par tant de souvenirs qu'elle devint très vite nostalgique. Poudlard lui manquait beaucoup.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la boutique et madame Guipure accourut vers elles.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Puis-je vous aider ?

_ Oui, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire sympathique. Nous avons une soirée organisée par le Ministère de la Magie, demain. Nous aurions aimé trouver une robe cocktail.

_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

La vieille femme guida les deux amies aux cabines d'essayages où les attendait un grand canapé en cuir rouge qui faisait face à d'immenses miroirs. Elle les fit asseoir et s'éclipsa en leur demandant de patienter. Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et attendirent que la vendeuse reviennent.

_ Je sais que Madame Guipure est plus pour... les classes moyennes mais j'espère que l'on trouvera quelque chose à porter... dit Ginny.

_ De toute façon, on a pas les moyens d'aller chez Tissard et Brodette. On va devoir ce contenter de ce magasin. Et puis... il n'est pas si mal. J'ai toujours aimé venir ici et madame Guipure est très chaleureuse.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement... Il faut s'habiller en circonstances. Je ne veux pas que Harry ait honte de moi en me voyant arriver dans une robe bon marché lors d'une fête au Ministère.

_ Harry t'aime, Ginny. Il se fiche de comment tu seras habillée lors de cette fête.

_ Oui mais...

_ Pas de « mais ». Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses comme ça. En plus, tu es une très belle femme. N'importe quelle robe t'irait.

Ginny piqua un fard.

_ Tais-toi, Mione. Tu me fais rougir.

La brune afficha un immense sourire que la rouquine lui rendit.

Elles attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant que madame Guipure ne revienne avec une pile de robe. Elle déposa les robes qu'elle sépara en deux tas: un pour Hermione et un pour Ginny.

_ Voilà, mesdemoiselles. Prenez le temps pour les essayages et prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez trouvé la robe de vos rêves.

_ Merci madame, dirent les deux amies en choeur.

Ginny commença les essayages. Elle passa une dizaines de minutes à essayer des robes toutes plus affriolantes les unes des autres. Elle rirent, surtout Hermione devant les expressions faciales de son amie.

_ Mais... aucune ne convient pour une soirée au Ministère. Par Merlin...

_ Regarde celle-ci, dit Hermione en tendant une robe rouge à la rousse.

Ginny prit la robe et la regarda un instant, perplexe. Elle finit tout de même par l'enfiler.

_ Elle est parfaite ! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Tu es sûre ? demanda Ginny, pas du tout convaincue.

C'était une robe bustier en taffetas, très près du corps. Le bustier de la robe était plissé et une traînée de sequins remontait de la hanche droite jusque sous le sein gauche. La jupe était droite et s'arrêtait juste au-dessous des genoux.

Hermione se leva et se plaça près de son amie pour l'admirer.

_ Sûre, Ginny. Harry va baver devant toi.

_ Donc... Je la prends ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Cool !

La jeune femme s'empressa de retirer sa robe et la posa près d'elle, sur le canapé.

_ À ton tour, Mione ! Fais moi rêver.

_ D'accord.

Elle commença à se servir dans son tas de robes et le même manège que précédemment reprit. Les filles rirent devant des robes toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il était hors de question de les porter au Ministère. Surtout avec Drago dans les parages. Elle allait déjà se retrouver seule, inutile de donner au blond d'autres raisons de l'humilier.

_ Mon Dieu, je ne peux en porter aucune, Ginny.

_ J'ai bien réussi à en trouver une... Tu vas finir par trouver ton bonheur.

Hermione soupira profondément. Elle regarda la robe qu'elle portait, une espèce de robe rose bonbon, en se demandant si elle n'allait pas prendre celle-là. Autant elle aimait voir ses amies essayer des vêtements, autant elle détestait les essayer elle-même et elle voulait en finit le plus vite possible.

_ Tu ne penses quand même pas à la prendre ? dit Ginny.

_ Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Enlève-la. Tout de suite.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de « mais » ! Retire cette horreur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Horreur » qualifiait très bien cette robe. Alors qu'elle allait se rhabiller, elle vit une robe qui n'avait pas été essayée. Elle appartenait visiblement aux robes de Ginny.

_ Ginny, tu n'as pas essayé celle-là... Est-ce que je peux ?

_ Oui, vas-y.

Hermione se saisit du vêtement et l'enfila.

_ Waoh ! s'exclama Ginny en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que t'es sexy dans cette robe.

Hermione rougit et se regarda dans le miroir.

_ Avec des talons, cette robe va te faire des jambes interminables ! Je suis jalouse.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny. Tu seras magnifique dans ta robe.

_ Oui mais toi tu seras sexy.

_ Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être sexy. Je ne veux pas attirer les regards. Je veux juste passer une petite heure là-bas, tranquille, sans que l'on ne m'embête et, ensuite, aller rejoindre mon copain qui m'attendra pour une soirée romantique.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en couple qu'il faut te laisser aller, Mione. Profites-en tant que tu es belle et jeune. Colin ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, il sait très bien que tu es une femme fidèle. Prend cette robe, Mione !

Hermione soupira et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, face à elle. Ginny avait raison. Cette robe était la seule qui lui allait vraiment bien. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours la garder pour sa soirée avec Colin après... Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux larmoyants.

_ Bon, ok. Je la prends.

Ginny sautilla de joie et les deux femmes allèrent payer leurs achats. Elle retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et transplanèrent devant la maison de Blaise et Luna. Hermione rangea sa robe dans la voiture de Colin (qui était vraisemblablement déjà arrivé) et les deux amies frappèrent à la porte.

Luna ouvrit et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

_ Hermione, Ginny ! Je suis ravie de vous voir, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

_ Bonsoir Luna ! dit Hermione en embrassant la blonde sur la joue.

Ginny embrassa également son amie et les trois femmes se rendirent dans le salon. Hermione vit son copain et elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle le perdit quand elle vit que le couple infernal était également présent (ndla : Drago et Daphné).

Elle les ignora et prit place près de Colin avant de se blottir contre lui.

_ Alors, cette journée ? demanda le jeune homme.

_ Éreintante. On en parlera ce soir, d'accord ?

Colin hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion en cours. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela. Il avait le don de toujours la mettre mal à l'aise.

Le groupe d'amis passa rapidement à table et se régala de ce que Blaise avait préparé- Luna ne cuisinait pas. Hermione et Drago avaient retenu la leçon de plusieurs jours auparavant, chez Harry et Ginny et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée. Ils ne se retinrent cependant pas de se lancer des regards mauvais de temps à autres.

Puis, alors que toutes les assiettes furent vidées, Blaise et Harry s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione savait pourquoi. Elle avait apporté des bougies moldues pour les mettre sur le gâteau. Les garçons étaient en train de les disposer dessus pour l'apporter ensuite à Luna.

Dix minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et une lueur sortit de la cuisine. C'était les deux hommes, portant le gâteau d'anniversaire. Ils s'approchèrent de la table, tandis que tout le monde chantait « Joyeux anniversaire ». Luna affichait un sourire ravi. Blaise déposa le gâteau devant la blonde et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

_ Souffle tes bougies ! dirent-ils en choeur, après avoir fini de chanter.

Luna prit une grande inspiration et souffla sur les bougies en une seule fois. Puis, dès qu'elles furent toutes éteintes, les amis de la blonde applaudirent tous de façon très bruyante.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, souffla Blaise en embrassant tendrement la blonde.

Luna ne pouvait être plus ravie. Quel magnifique anniversaire ! Blaise s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint avec un gros couteau. Il découpa plusieurs parts et en déposa dans des assiettes qu'Hermione avait ramené de la cuisine.

_ Merci ! dit Luna, les larmes aux yeux. Merci à tous d'être venus ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de passer ce nouvel anniversaire en compagnie de mes amis et... de celui que j'aime. (Elle posa sa main sur celle de Blaise.) Je vous aime.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme, tant elle était émue par les paroles de la blonde. Même la présence de Drago et Daphné ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureuse de se trouver en présence de ses amis. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Colin qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

Les amis dégustèrent leur part de gâteau (Ron en demanda deux autres, au grand dam de Pansy) dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, vint l'heure des cadeaux. Hermione se sentit mal. Elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de Luna et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'aller chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté trois mois auparavant.

Harry et Ginny apportèrent leur cadeau. C'était un cadeau rectangulaire, emballé dans du papier bleu nuit, orné d'un ruban bleu ciel. Luna le prit délicatement et commença à détacher le papier, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. Blaise fut attendrit et lui caressa les cheveux. La blonde en sortit un livre épais qui traitait d'Animaux Magiques. Elle regarda le couple, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Ginny, Harry... Merci beaucoup, c'est un merveilleux cadeau !

_ J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà, dit Harry en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Que je l'ai déjà ou pas, cela ne m'importe pas ! C'est un merveilleux cadeau !

Elle se leva et serra Ginny et Harry très fort contre elle avant de regagner sa place. Ce fut au tour de Ron et Pansy d'offrir leur cadeau. Pansy se leva et tendit une enveloppe à la blonde.

_ Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-elle. Mais nous ne savions pas quoi t'offrir d'autre...

Luna lui offrit un immense sourire, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand.

_ Oh, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un papier de l'enveloppe .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, impatiente.

_ Cesse de faire l'enfant, Granger... dit Drago sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et reporta rapidement son attention sur son amie qui montrait aux autres le cadeau en question.

_ C'est un week-end bien-être pour deux personnes et ça se passe en France, dit Luna, ravie. Merci beaucoup !

Elle se leva de nouveau, serra Ron et Pansy dans ses bras et regagna sa place. Drago et Daphné se levèrent également. Daphné prit un gros paquet dans ses mains et l'amena à la blonde, le dos droit et la tête haute. C'était un gros cadeau rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier vert émeraude, entouré d'un ruban argenté. Luna le prit, le posa sur la table et ouvrit délicatement le papier, comme avec les cadeaux précédents.

Les yeux ronds, elle en sortit une véritable robe de bal.

_ Va l'essayer ! dis Daphné en joignant les mains.

Luna acquiesça et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et tous furent subjugués par le vêtement qu'elle portait. C'était une sublime robe d'un rouge vif dont le bustier sculptait la taille fine de la jeune fille, faite de satin et d'organza. Il était pourvu de larges bretelles tombant sur le haut des bras. Le jupon en tulle donnait l'impression d'une robe de princesse. Le haut comme le bas de la robe étaient serties de petits diamants qui venaient parer les fines fleurs brodées. Le jupon était vraiment impressionnant par son volume et accentué par les plis que formait le tulle en surface. Le rouge de la robe contrastait avec sa chevelure blonde et sa peau pâle, la rendant immensément belle.

_ Luna... murmura Hermione, les mains devant la bouche. Tu es... magnifique.

Les joues de l'ancienne Serdaigle prirent une teinte rosée. Elle semblait vraiment gênée. Blaise se mit face à elle et lui prit les mains.

_ Luna, ma Luna. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Je t'aime tellement.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Blaise.

Le métis plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne et la serra fort contre lui. Puis il se souvint que ses amis étaient encore présents et reprit contenance.

_ Drago, Daphné... Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau ! dit l'ancienne Serdaigle.

_ Oh mais de rien! Répondit Daphné, pleine de fierté. Nous avons acheté cette robe chez Tissard et Brodette.

_ Nous n'avions pas besoin de savoir d'où cette robe provient, maugréa Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'afficher votre richesse, tous les deux.

Daphné fusilla Hermione du regard.

_ Nous sommes riches et nous en profitons. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire part de ta jalousie mal placée, Granger. Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent et si je veux l'utiliser pour faire des cadeaux à mon amie, c'est mon droit.

_ Luna n'est pas ton amie, Daphné. Tu es là uniquement parce que tu es la potiche du blond peroxydé qui est, malheureusement, son ami. Sans lui, tu ne serais même pas présente. Aucun d'entre nous ne t'aime, Daphné.

_ Tu la fermes, intervint Drago. Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi à ma fiancée. Tu n'as rien à dire, si ça présence ne te plaît pas, tu es libre de partir.

_ Et toi, tu ne lui parles pas comme ça, intervint Colin en se plaçant devant Hermione.

_ Oooooh ! Le moldu a du cran finalement, il ose s'opposer à un sorcier.

_ Le fait que tu ais des pouvoirs ne m'effraie pas. Je peux très bien te casser la mâchoire.

_ Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? s'exclama Pansy. Nous sommes ici pour l'anniversaire de Luna, vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour elle ? Je commence à en avoir marre de vous voir vous chamailler comme des enfants de dix ans !

Hermione allait répliquer mais Harry la fit taire d'un regard.

_ Et ton cadeau, Granger, reprit Drago, il est où ?

Hermione devint rouge et s'apprêta à s'excuser auprès de Luna lorsque Colin sortit une petite boîte emballée dans du papier rouge et du ruban doré. À cet instant, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait un petit ami parfait.

_ Voilà, dit le jeune homme en tendant la boîte à la blonde.

Luna la prit, et défit le papier. Elle ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Elle regarda Hermione et Colin de ses yeux rêveurs.

_ Il est magnifique !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

Hermione était amusée. Blaise ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il s'extasiait sur les cadeaux de sa copine. On aurait dit que c'était son anniversaire à lui. Luna prit le pendentif qui se trouvait dans la boîte et l'attacha autour du cou. C'était un collier léger et élégant, avec pour pendentif un bel oiseau avec un cristal mauve en guise de corps. L'oiseau était posé sur ce qui semblait être un perchoir en argent.

Tous les autres s'extasièrent sur le collier et Luna semblait aux anges. Elle serra ses amis dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Merci pour tous vos cadeaux, vous êtes des amis en or !

Tous furent émus et ils regagnèrent leurs places pour terminer la soirée.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (je m'excuse pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu la semaine dernière, shame on me!) et bonne soirée à tous! =D**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, avec la soirée de Saint -Valentin! Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon... Fallait bien que je le poste xD**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents!**

 **Et comme j'ai envie de vous raconter ma vie, je suis allée voir les Animaux Fantastique pour la deuxième fois! J'aime tellement ce film! On y retrouve toute la magie des Harry Potter et, franchement, ça m'avait manqué! Et comme je suis abonnée à un pass cinéma je vais pouvoir aller le voir autant que je veux sans payer la moindre séance, ah ah! =D Et vous, vous avez aimé ce film?**

 **Anyway, bonne lecture =D**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

À peine Hermione fut-elle rentrée chez elle qu'elle retira ses chaussures en soupirant. Elle se tourna vers Colin qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_ Quelle soirée... dit-elle.

_ Comme à chaque fois que Malefoy est dans les parages.

_ Dieu que je les hais ces deux-là. Toujours à afficher leur richesse.

_ Mais nous sommes bien plus riches qu'eux...

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, un sourcil haussé, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Nous nous aimons, peut-être plus qu'ils ne s'aiment eux. Nous vivons le véritable amour, tous les deux. Ça c'est une grande richesse.

Hermione afficha un sourire rayonnant, s'approcha du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Tu as raison, Colin. Notre amour est beaucoup plus important. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Le couple s'embrassa, puis ils montèrent se coucher, épuisés par cette très, très longue journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, prête pour une nouvelle journée de travaille, Hermione s'apprêta à quitter le domicile conjugale. Colin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte.

_ Mon amour ! Et ton petit-déjeuner ?

_ Je le prendrai en route.

Colin soupira.

_ Et mon baiser alors ?

Hermione sourit et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

_ J'ai prévue une soirée de rêve pour nous deux, ce soir.

_ Ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

Colin lui offrit un sourire attendrit.

_ C'est la Saint-Valentin, ce soir.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai. À ce propos... Je... Le Ministère de la Magie donne une soirée pour la Saint-Valentin et... Je dois y aller. Enfin... C'est préférable que je sois présente.

_ D'accord.

_ Mais les moldus ne peuvent pas entrer au Ministère donc je vais devoir y aller seule.

_ Oh... Je comprends...

Colin semblait déçu et Hermione sentit son cœur se briser. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

_ Mais je te promets de n'y rester qu'une heure. Ensuite, je passerai le reste de la Saint-Valentin avec toi !

_ Je vais avoir le temps de préparer cette merveilleuse soirée, alors, dit-il en souriant.

_ Oui ! À ce soir, Colin ! dit-elle en embrassant à nouveau son compagnon.

_ À ce soir, mon amour.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione quitta la maison.

Elle transplana dans la ruelle abandonnée et se retrouva dans l'Atrium. Elle rejoignit le petit hall aux ascenseurs et regagna sa bureau où elle se replongea dans son dossier en cours.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Hermione se leva et prit le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle était assez fière, elle avait mit beaucoup moins de temps pour s'en occuper que certains autres. Elle sortit de son bureau et rejoignit le bureau du chef du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Elle frappa et une voix masculine se fit entendre.

_ Entrez !

Hermione actionna la poignée et entra dans le bureau. C'était une pièce spacieuse, aux murs sombres. Un immense bureau se trouvait face à la porte, à droite et à gauche reposaient deux ou trois fauteuils de chaque côté. Le Chef du département regardait Hermione avec un immense sourire. C'était un homme séduisant, blond aux yeux verts étincelants. Il ne devait pas avoir moins de la trentaine et il arborait un sourire à damner un saint.

_ Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix suave.

_ Bonsoir, monsieur Fitzpatrick. Je vous apporte mon dossier.

_ Parfait, je vais pouvoir le remettre au Ministre de la Magie. Merci.

_ De rien, bonne soirée.

_ Serez-vous là, ce soir ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir.

_ Oui mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. J'ai prévu de passer le reste de la Saint-Valentin avec mon compagnon.

_ J'espère que vous resterez assez longtemps pour que je puisse vous voir.

Hermione sourit faussement avant d'ajouter :

_ Bonne soirée, monsieur.

Et elle quitta le bureau de son chef. Elle regagna son bureau, récupéra ses affaires et sortit du Ministère.

* * *

Hermione était fin prête. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et se demanda si elle ne devrait pas changer de robe avant d'aller à cette soirée. La robe qu'elle portait était de couleur bleu royal. C'était une robe en mousseline à décolleté plongeant. Une ceinture du même bleu que la robe et décorée de strass en haut et en bas était attachée autour de sa taille. La jupe arrivait au-dessus des genoux mais la traîne faite de voiles descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Elle avait écouté Ginny et avait chaussé des escarpins bleu nuit. Une bride serpentait du côté gauche de la chaussure et remontait jusqu'au côté droit de la «

cheville et la boucle de la chaussure était attachée autour de la cheville.

Elle s'arrangea pour onduler parfaitement ses cheveux avant de les coiffer en tresse négligée. L'ondulation de ses cheveux donna un volume XXL à la tresse. Elle passa une dernière couche de maquillage et prit ses affaires avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Colin l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, ses yeux pétillèrent et il sentit une pointe de jalousie à l'encontre de ces sorciers qui allaient pouvoir côtoyer la plus belle créature qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Hermione arriva au bas des escaliers et le jeune homme la serra contre lui.

_ Tu es magnifique mon amour, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

_ Merci Colin.

_ Je suis jaloux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir en profiter.

_ Je ne leur accorde qu'une petite heure. Le reste de ma soirée ne sera consacrée qu'à toi.

_ J'ai hâte alors.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Hermione sortit de chez elle. Elle se rendit dans la petite ruelle et transplana au Ministère. Elle fut assez stressée, elle se demanda comme cette soirée allait se dérouler et elle espéra au plus profond d'elle-même que Drago ne serait pas présent.

Elle réajusta nerveusement sa robe et finit par se rendre dans l'Atrium. La pièce était bondée, tous les employés étaient présents et Hermione eut énormément de mal à retrouver Harry et Ginny. Elle finit par les voir, près de l'immense fontaine, en train de discuter. Fort heureusement, Drago n'était pas présent. Elle se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, tous deux arborèrent une expression ébahie. La jeune femme se sentit nerveuse.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es... Tu es magnifique !

_ Merci. Tu... Tu ne trouve pas cette robe trop... sexy ?

_ Elle est parfaite, Mione.

_ Je te l'avais dis que tu serais ravissante dans cette robe, Mione ! dit Ginny. Il faut toujours écouter sa meilleure amie !

Hermione rit et regarda attentivement son amie. Elle était habillée de la robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins rouges et s'était coiffée d'un chignon classique.

_ Mais Ginny, toi aussi tu es merveilleuse ! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Merci ! dit la rouquine.

_ C'est mon ange à moi, dit Harry en embrassant sa copine.

À cet instant, Pansy et Ron arrivèrent près d'eux. Ron portait une robe de sorcier de soirée neuve. Pansy, quant à elle, portait une longue robe en mousseline de soie vert émeraude avec une seule bretelle. Des fleurs en dentelles étaient brodées sur la manche de la robe et sur le côté gauche de la robe allant du nombril jusqu'au dos. Un soutien-gorge intégré dans la robe maintenait sa poitrine fermement. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait opté pour un brushing à effet naturel et avait ajouté une parure de front en cristal représentant des petites fleurs. Hermione la trouva divinement belle et elle pensa que l'ancienne Serpentard et Ron formaient un couple merveilleux.

Luna et Blaise suivaient de près le couple. Blaise portait le même type de robe de sorcier que Ron et Luna avait revêtit la robe que Daphné lui avait offerte la veille. En voyant ces robes somptueuse, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait bien piètre allure.

Tous se saluèrent et commencèrent à discuter avec entrain. Hermione se surprit à apprécier ce moment avec ces amis, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, à discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de magie. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que ce petit groupe soit au complet et, étrangement, il ne s'agissait pas de Colin.

_ J'ai soif ! dit soudain Ginny. Je vais me chercher à boire !

_ Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione.

Les deux femmes laissèrent leurs amis un instant pour se diriger vers les buffets.

_ Non mais... Tu as vu les robes de Pansy et Luna ? s'exclama Ginny. On dirait de vraies princesses.

_ C'est exactement la réflexion que je me faisais. Nous, à côté, on a l'air de sortir d'une fête d'étudiantes.

Ginny hocha la tête en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

_ En plus, avec mes trois mois de grossesses, je commence à ressembler à un baleine.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Gin'. Cette grossesse va t'aller à ravir. Tu seras la plus belle des femmes enceintes.

_ N'exagère pas non plus, 'Mione. Mais merci !

Hermione se servit une coupe de champagne et croisa Maéva.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je vous laisse, dit Ginny en s'éloignant.

_ Bonsoir Maéva, dit Hermione en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ? Tu es là finalement ? Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Colin.

_ Je suis là parce que Ginny m'en a convaincu. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

_ D'accord. Comment se passe ton travail ? En dehors du stage, bien sûr.

_ Ça se passe bien. On ne croule pas sous le travail, donc j'ai beaucoup trop de temps pour moi.

_ Beaucoup trop ? Tu es la première personne que j'entends se plaindre du temps libre qu'elle a.

_ Je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces. Et puis, lorsque je ne travaille pas, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.

_ Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Tu le sais.

_ Peut-être.

_ Bon, je te laisse, mon mari m'attend. J'ai été heureuse de te voir.

_ D'accord ! Passe le bonjour à ton mari.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

Maéva fit un signe de la main à Hermione et s'éloigna. La brunette prit une serviette et y fourra quelques petits fours lorsque quelqu'un lui entra dedans la faisant atterrir sur le buffet. Hermione se rattrapa pour éviter de tout faire tomber et se retourna pour voir le coupable. Sa colère redoubla lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, Malefoy ?

Le blond, qui était en train de se servir un verre de champagne, jeta un œil surpris, sourcil haussé, à Hermione.

_ De quoi tu parles, Granger ?

_ Tu viens de me pousser. Tu l'as fais exprès !

_ Cesse de te faire tout le temps passer pour une victime, ça en est fatiguant.

_ Si tu arrêtais de m'embêter, j'arrêterais de m'énerver.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire de t'embêter, Granger ? Tu es insignifiante, ta petite vie ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de te parler. Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione prit sa serviette de petits fours et sa coupe de champagne avant d'aller retrouver ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Daphné était également présente. Elle n'aurait clairement pas la force de supporter le couple infernal ce soir...

Daphné était vêtue d'une longue robe noire en satin. Le bustier de la robe ne comportait qu'une seule manche et était entièrement fait de dentelle. Une ceinture noire ornait la taille de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon-noeud. Hermione comprenait pourquoi Drago l'avait choisie. Elle avait la classe et la beauté d'une futur madame Malefoy. À cette pensée, Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Daphné retroussa le nez comme si elle sentait subitement une mauvaise odeur.

_ Tiens... Tu es là Granger. Où est ton moldu, je ne le vois pas ? dit-elle en feignant de chercher autour d'elle. Oh... Mais, tu n'as pas pu l'amener ! Tu es toute seule ? Comme c'est... Dommage.

_ Ça suffit, Daphné, intervint Harry.

Hermione fusillait la blonde du regard. Elle ne voulait pas répondre et leur faire le plaisir de créer un scandale. À cet instant, Drago arriva également et passa un bras possessif autour de Daphné. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne supporta pas plus longtemps la présence du couple et fit un pas en arrière.

_ Je vais y aller.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny. Mais... Tu viens d'arriver !

_ Colin m'attend. Je devrais être avec lui ce soir.

_ Si Colin t'attend... dit Drago.

Hermione ne fit pas attention et dit au revoir à ses amis qui furent triste de la voir partir aussi vite.

_ Ah, Hermione !

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle vit arriver monsieur Fitzpatrick, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Fitzpatrick.

_ Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Jared. Ce soir, je ne suis pas ton bosse. Je suis heureux de te voir ici !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baise-main. Hermione fut aussi surprise que ses amis. Cette situation était très embarrassante.

_ Je... J'allais partir. Mon compagnon m'attend.

_ Oh non, pas déjà. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre.

_ Non, Jared. Je dois y aller.

_ Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais tu me revaudras ça.

Hermione se contenta d'afficher un sourire faux. Elle avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait mais elle n'osa pas. Jared était son chef, après tout.

_ Ecoutez, Jared... commença-t-elle en choisissant ses mots. Comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, j'ai un copain et vous... Vous êtes mon supérieur, je trouve plutôt mal venu le fait que vous osiez me faire des avances. Sachez que j'y répondrai toujours non. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je m'en vais rejoindre mon petit ami.

_ Hermione, Hermione. Je te le dis- et garde le bien en tête- il viendra un moment où tu ne me diras plus non. Crois-moi.

_ Bonne soirée, monsieur Fitzpatrick.

L'homme tourna les talons et Hermione se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient suivi la scène. Elle croisa un instant le regard froid de Drago et elle eut l'impression de lire un court instant dans ses prunelles autre chose que de la haine. Mais elle avait probablement rêvé...

_ 'Mione... dit Ginny. C'est... C'est ça ton supérieur ?

_ Oui. Mais on s'y fait à la longue. Il est comme ça avec les autres femmes du Département.

_ Mais... Tu en as parlé à Kingsley ?

_ Pourquoi donc ? Ce ne sont que des paroles. Très lourdes, certes mais des paroles. Il n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi. Je suis une héroïne de guerre, je sais me défendre.

_ Une héroïne de guerre qui n'a pas su se défendre face à ma petite sœur, dit Daphné.

Hermione fusilla la blonde du regard.

_ Petite sœur qui pourrit maintenant à Azkaban, asséna la brunette.

Daphné lui lança un regard glacial et Hermione l'ignora royalement.

_ Bon, j'y vais. Colin m'attend.

Elle embrassa tous ses amis. Ron lui promit de casser la tête de Jared s'il s'en prenait à elle et cela fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle salua une nouvelle fois ses amis et se dirigea vers l'air de transplanage avant de transplaner dans la petite ruelle près de chez elle. Elle regagna rapidement sa maison et trouva Colin assit dans leur canapé, devant la télé.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et un sourire illumina son visage.

_ Hermione ! Tu es là !

_ Oui, je suis désolée. J'ai eu un... contre-temps. Mais dis-donc, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds, tu t'es fais beau dis-moi !

_ Je ne pouvais pas passer cette soirée avec des vêtements de tous les jours !

Il se leva et embrassa rapidement Hermione sur les lèvres.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma merveilleuse petite amie!

_ Je suis toute à toi !

Colin attrapa Hermione par la main et le couple sortit de la maison. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme.

_ Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Hermione, impatiente.

_ J'ai réservé dans un des meilleurs restos de Londres, The Ledbury.

_ Vraiment ? Mais... C'est extrêmement cher !

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut fêter notre amour.

_ Oui mais...

_ Chut ! Pas de mais ! Profite de cette soirée avec moi.

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa compagne et le couple se sourit, plein d'amour.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le restaurant. C'était un endroit luxueux, situé à Notting Hill. Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là, ce restaurant n'était clairement pas fait pour eux. Une petite allée bordée de pots de fleurs géantes posés sur des murets gris menait à la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus, une enseigne en toile indiquait le nom du restaurant.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et se présentèrent. Un serveur vint les chercher et les amena dans la pièce principale. C'était une immense salle pleine de tables couvertes de nappes blanches. La salle en elle-même était dans des teintes blanches et marrons. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient soit dans la rue, soit dans un magnifique jardin. Hermione était complètement ébahie.

_ Colin, c'est... C'est magnifique.

_ Tout comme toi, mon amour.

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et le serveur les conduisit vers une table située près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le jardin. À l'extérieur des éclairages leur permettait de voir les fleurs et les décorations présentes. Hermione ne pouvait en décrocher son regard.

Ils prirent place à table et le serveur leur laissa deux menus. Hermione ne su quoi prendre. Déjà parce que, sur sa carte, aucun prix n'était affiché. Ensuite, parce que tout lui semblait délicieux. Ils finirent par se décider par un menu à quatre services.

Le serveur vint chercher les menus et prendre leurs commandes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

_ Je suis heureux de passer cette nouvelle Saint-Valentin avec toi, dit Colin en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-elle en regardant tout autour. Pardonne-moi mais... Je suis partagée. Cet endroit est merveilleux et parfait pour fêter notre amour mais... J'ai l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce genre d'endroit. Je me sens toute timide.

_ Ce soir, tu es ma reine. Alors tu appartiens plus que jamais à cet endroit.

Hermione rougit. Un serveur vint apporter le premier service du repas constitué de trois plats : des Artichauts violets, noix et poire Nashi pour le premier, des bonbons à la Betterave, Caviar anglais et Anguilles séchées pour le deuxième et des Maquereaux de Cornouailles, Concombre et huîtres pour le troisième plat.

La jeune fille était surprise mais heureuse. Le couple commença à manger. Hermione se régalait.

_ Alors, dit Colin. Comment s'est passé cette soirée au Ministère ?

_ Ennuyante. J'ai croisé une collègue avec qui je m'entends bien mais à part ça... Je suis bien mieux avec toi.

_ Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

_ Je dis ça parce que je le pense.

Colin sourit.

Le serveur apporta le deuxième service de trois plats composés de : d'Oeuf de Bantam chaud, céleri-rave, jambon séché et Truffe pour le premier, de Seiche grillée, ail et blé fendu pour le deuxième et de Chou-Fleur rôti, Crème de Homard, Parmesan et Basilic pour le troisième.

Hermione regarda les plats, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Colin... Ces plats vont te coûter une fortune...

_ Ne pense pas à l'argent ce soir, Hermione. Profites de cette soirée.

Sur ces paroles, Colin entreprit de manger du jambon séché.

Le couple continua de discuter, main dans la main alors que le troisième service de quatre plats arrivait. Ces plats étaient composés de Zeus Faber, Artichaut de Jérusalem, citron et Earl Grey pour le premier, de Chevreuil des Marais, Chou rouge et de Rose Sauvage Marinée pour le deuxième, de Herdwick Lamb et Aubergine Glacée au Thé noir et aux Olives pour le troisième et Mâchoire de Porc, jus de Carottes et de Groseilles et Girolles pour le dernier plat.

Hermione se régalait vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais autant bien mangé et Colin s'amusait de la voir ainsi.

Le dernier service arriva, composé de quatre plats. Ce service comportait : de la Tarte au Sucre Brun et de la Crème Glacée à la Tige de Gingembre pour le premier, Chocolat, Chocolat Noir, Chantilly et Cerises pour le deuxième, Crème Glacé au Coing Rôti, Chestnut Sponge, Whisky et Miel pour le troisième et Poire cuite au beurre brun, lait de Chèvre au Caramel et Malt pour le dernier.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hermione s'adossa contre sa chaise.

_ Je crois que je ne pourrai pas avaler quelque chose de plus. Je suis pleine.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le repas est terminé, s'amusa Colin.

_ Ouf !

Colin regarda sa montre.

_ Il est vingt-trois heures. Que dirais-tu d'aller te promener un peu ?

_ Avec plaisir !

Le couple se leva de table et se rendit à la réception du restaurant. Colin paya (Hermione avait essayé de savoir pour combien il en avait eu mais Colin n'avait pas craché le morceau) puis ils sortirent du restaurant.

Ils flânèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Londres, savourant l'air frais de cette nuit de février. Colin l'amena enfin devant une immense Montgolfière. Hermione regarda le jeune homme, surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Pour terminer cette magnifique journée, nous allons survoler Londres.

_ Colin... Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment le vide. J'ai toujours détesté voler sur un balai à l'école.

_ Ça va aller, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils se prirent la main et entrèrent dans le ballon. Dix minutes plus tard, le couple volait au-dessus de Londres. Hermione était émerveillée. Elle regardait le paysage, les mains devant la bouche. Tout Londres était illuminé. On pouvait voir Big Ben avec des reflets dorés, la Tamise qui scintillait, les lumières des voitures, des habitations et des magasins. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un contre de fées.

Colin offrit une coupe de champagne à la jeune femme et puis, il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Hermione, dit-il. Je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime toi. Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré dans ce magasin, je suis heureux d'avoir été celui qui t'as fait oublié Malefoy et le mal qu'il t'a fait. Je suis heureux de partager ta vie et je souhaite que cela dur toute notre vie. Je veux être celui présent dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je veux être celui qui te fait rire, pleurer parfois, celui qui te réconforte, celui qui te fait rêver. Je veux être le père de tes enfants. Alors... Hermione Jean Granger... (il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme abasourdie et sortit un écrin qui contenait une bague) acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO**

 **Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, pas taper!**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! Pour que tout soit bien clair entre nous, NON je ne suis pas sadique! (enfin... Un peu ^^)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Jared? La soirée d'Halloween au Ministère? Et celle avec Colin? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la demande en mariage? Vous y attendiez-vous? Et quelle sera la réponse d'Hermione, d'après-vous?**

 **Je vous laisse pour ce soir et je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée!**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine... À vrai dire, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et vendredi est arrivé et je n'avais toujours rien écris. J'ai préféré laisser passer la semaine et attendre que l'inspiration revienne et... elle est revenue =)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 6 avec la réponse d'Hermione! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents! Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle regardait Colin, qui était à ses pieds, une bague dans un écrin et qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Elle s'entendit alors dire « oui ».

Fou de joie, Colin sortit la bague de son écrin et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme. C'était une bague simple, en or blanc et sertie d'un diamant central rond à l'éclat époustouflant. Hermione ne pouvait quitter la bague du regard tant elle la trouvait magnifique. Elle sentit Colin la serrer contre lui.

_ Je suis tellement heureux !

Hermione, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de sourire, ne sachant quoi dire. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas imaginé se fiancer aussi rapidement. Mais... elle était heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait être heureuse... Après tout, elle était fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aimait...

La Montgolfière finit par redescendre et le couple rentra, main dans la main. Colin était aux anges. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

Drago regagna le Manoir Malefoy avec Daphné qui ne le lâchait pas. À peine furent-ils entrés qu'il monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, sans un mot pour ses parents.

Le Manoir était tellement grand qu'il avait été divisé en deux parties. Le côté Ouest était pour les parents de Drago, le côté Est était pour Drago et Daphné. Ils ne se partageaient que les pièces du bas.

Drago entra dans sa chambre, se déchaussa et s'affala sur son lit après avoir donné un coup dans le mur.

Granger, cette Granger... Pourquoi lui faisait-elle toujours autant d'effets même après deux ans de séparations ? Il n'avait pas voulu admettre jusqu'à présent que la jeune femme lui faisait toujours autant d'effets mais après l'avoir vu à cette soirée, dans cette robe sexy, avec ses jambes interminables et cette tresse décoiffée qui l'avait rendu sauvage, cela avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et qui devait rester endormi. Tout était fini entre eux le jour où elle avait écrabouillé son cœur et, désormais, il était fiancé avec Daphné. Cela devait rester ainsi.

Mais quand il avait vu cet abruti de Jared la draguer à outrance, il avait eu envie... Envie de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De l'étriper ? De lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche ? Drago se frappa la tête avec sa main.

_ Tu commences à délirer, mon vieux... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ca ne va pas...

Drago resta plusieurs longues minutes à tergiverser. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel Granger le mettait...

Daphné arriva enfin dans la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette en satin vert, vraiment sexy. De la dentelle était brodée sur le haut du décolleté et sur le bas du vêtement. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine. Mais Drago ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

_ Je ne suis pas mécontente d'être rentrée, dit-elle. Toutes ces soirées mondaines sont fatigantes.

_ Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Ca fait partie de l'héritage Malefoy.

_ Je sais. J'ai hâte d'enfin devenir madame Malefoy !

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, près de Drago et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle caressa un instant le torse du blond avant d'ajouter.

_ Je te trouve bien pensif... Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes états d'âmes avec toi, Daphné.

_ Mais je suis ta future femme. Tu dois tout me dire.

_ Non, pas tout justement.

_ Tu me caches des choses ?

_ Rien qui ne te regarde.

Daphné perdit son sourire et se redressa en fixant le blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ? Je t'aime Drago, j'ai besoin de sentir que c'est récirpoque.

_ Qui te dit que ça l'est.

_ Je... Pourquoi m'aurais-tu demandé en mariage si ça ne l'était pas ?

_ Tu me fatigues, Daphné.

_ Drago...

_ Je vais me doucher.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations de sa fiancée, Drago se leva du lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il entendit Daphné l'appeler en vain et fut légèrement agacé.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau froide. Il avait besoin d'eau froide chaque fois qu'il souhaitait se changer les idées. Et là, en ce moment même, c'était Granger qu'il souhaitait sortir de son esprit.

Il prit son temps pour se laver et se préparer à aller se coucher. Il savait que Daphné ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher et il ne voulait pas se confronter à elle. Il ressortit de la salle de bain un quart-d'heure plus tard et descendit dans le salon.

Sa mère était installée dans le grand canapé de cuir noir, occupée à broder en point de croix. Elle leva la tête à l'entrée de son fils dans la salle à manger.

_ Drago ? Tu n'es pas couché ?

_ J'attends que Daphné soit endormie.

_ Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

_ Non. Elle me fatigue.

Narcissa soupira et posa sa broderie sur la table basse. Elle tourna la tête vers son fils qui fixait la cheminée en face d'eux.

_ Drago. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te marier avec elle si tu ne l'aime même pas ?

_ Parce que personne d'autre ne saurait faire une bonne Lady Malefoy.

_ Tu veux dire : personne à part Hermione Granger ?

Drago dévisagea sa mère, surpris. La femme se contenta de lui offrir un sourire tendre.

_ Je sais très bien que tu penses toujours à elle, Drago. Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. Je suis ta mère, je sens ce genre de choses. Mais en tenant tant à épouser une femme que tu n'aimes pas, tu rendras Daphné malheureuse. Et tu te rendras, toi, malheureux.

_ Malheureusement, parfois une vie peut-être faite de souffrance. Granger et moi on a essayé, ça ne s'est pas fait. Je l'aimais, comme un fou et elle s'est foutu de ma gueule. Il est hors de question que je repose les yeux sur elle.

Narcissa soupira à nouveau. Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais son fils se leva.

_ Daphné doit être en train de dormir. Bonne nuit, mère.

_ Bonne nuit, Drago.

Le blond tourna les talons, sortit du salon et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Narcissa reprit son point de croix et soupira. Elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même que Drago finirait par admettre qu'il aimait toujours Hermione avant de faire l'erreur d'épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Drago rangea ses affaires au boulot. Il travaillait au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie au Département de la Justice Magique. Il y était Conseiller d'Etude des Objets Ensorcelés. Il était satisfait de son travail. Il estimait avoir mieux réussit que Granger car la Justice Magique était, à son sens, plus important que le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Il haïssait Granger et sa tendance à vouloir se faire mousser en cumulant un stage ridicule en plus de son travail. Elle ne serait jamais meilleure que lui et cette constatation le satisfaisait.

Il quitta son bureau et prit l'ascenseur pour regagner l'Atrium. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Daphné. Cette pensée lui fit peur. Il réalisa que sa mère avait raison. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa vie aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il sentit alors son estomac se contracter.

_ Drago !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Harry accourir vers lui.

_ Potter ?

Harry soupira à l'appellation de son ami.

_ Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

_ Pardon, vieille habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma fiancée.

_ Réunion de groupe de dernière minute. Hermione a quelque chose à nous dire, apparemment.

_ Et qu'a-t-elle de si important à nous dire et qui ne peut attendre nos réunions de fin de semaine ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne l'a pas dit. Mais elle semblait excitée et impatiente de nous le dire.

_ Son moldu et elle changent de continent ? Oh j'espère que c'est ça !

_ Drago...

_ Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver.

_ Tu viens ou pas ? demanda Harry impatiemment.

_ Vous avez prévenu Daphné ?

_ Euh... Ce... Ce serait mieux si elle ne venait pas.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_ Vous voulez laisser ma fiancée en dehors de notre groupe ? Elle risque de très mal le prendre.

_ Je sais bien mais... nous avons... nous avons du mal à... l'apprécier.

Drago affichait toujours une expression surprise mais ne se fâcha pas. Il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à elle pendant un court moment.

_ D'accord, on y va.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux hommes transplanèrent chez Harry et Ginny. La rouquine était déjà assise dans le canapé en compagnie de Luna, Blaise, Pansy et Ron. Drago chercha le dernier couple du regard mais ne le vit pas. Ginny choisit cet instant pour parler.

_ Parfait ! Tout le monde est là ! Il ne manque plus qu'Hermione et Colin.

_ C'est pas vrai... maugréa Drago. C'est elle qui nous fait tous venir et c'est elle qui est en retard.

_ Elle ne quitte qu'à dix-huit heures, Drago... réprimanda Ginny.

Le blond bouda et prit place sur le fauteuil près de celui de Blaise. Ils eurent le temps de boire trois verres de whisky pur feu chacun (excepté Ginny qui resta au jus de citrouille) avant qu'Hermione et Colin n'arrivent. Ils semblèrent tous deux radieux et cela n'échappa pas à Drago. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les rendre tant heureux, tous les deux ?

Granger enlaça chacun de ses amis, excepté Drago à qui elle accorda un signe de tête que le blond ignora, et prit place sur les genoux de Colin qui était assit sur un autre fauteuil.

Ginny proposa une bierraubeurre à Hermione qui accepta. Colin, lui, se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Drago commençait à bouillir. Il attendait impatiemment ce qu'Hermione avait à leur dire mais tous se contentaient de faire comme si elle n'allait rien leur dire. Et il en avait marre d'attendre. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui riait avec Ginny, perchée sur les genoux de son moldu. Elle n'avait jamais aucune gêne et agissait toujours si indécemment. Elle l'horripilait.

_ Est-ce que Granger va enfin prendre la peine de nous dire pourquoi on est tous là ou va-t-elle continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers Drago. Hermione le regardait, surprise pas son intervention. Mais elle ne se fâcha pas, au grand étonnement du jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers Colin et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se lever et de se tourner vers ses amis. Tous la regardèrent, comme pendus à ses lèvres, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à leur dire. Même Drago.

_ Les amis, si je vous ai rassemblés ici c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer et je ne pouvait pas attendre un jour de plus pour vous le dire. Colin et moi... allons nous marier.

On entendit un verre se briser sur le sol. C'était Blaise qui avait lâché le sien. Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Puis, Luna se leva et serra son amie fort contre elle.

_ Oh, Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse pour Colin et toi. Vous êtes un couple parfait, vous ferez un mariage parfait.

_ Merci Luna, dit Hermione, la larme à l'oeil.

Ginny et Pansy se ruèrent sur leur amie en hurlant des « Je veux voir la bague ! Montre-nous la bague ! » faisant rire Hermione. Ron et Harry félicitèrent Colin et lui firent promettre de ne jamais briser le cœur d'Hermione sous peine d'avoir le nez brisé, également. Cela fit rire Colin mais il fut très heureux de voir qu'Harry et Ron se réjouissaient de ses fiançailles avec Hermione.

Blaise, quant à lui, ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Le blond sentait la rage monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Ce n'était absolument parce qu'Hermione allait se marier avec son sale moldu, absolument pas. Elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Mais oser les convoquer pour étaler son bonheur, ça le faisait rager.

_ Alors, tu as oser nous faire venir pour... ça ? finit-il par dire.

Tous se turent et Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit heureux pour elle mais quand même...

_ Pardon, je... J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais pas attendre...

_Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre que tu épouses ton moldu ? J'en ai rien à cirer, tu m'as compris ? Ne m'inclus plus jamais dans tes petits moments de joie, je ne veux rien savoir. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

_ Drago ! s'offusqua Pansy.

_ Mec, t'y vas fort... ajouta Blaise.

Drago n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons. Hermione fut douchée par la réaction de Drago et n'osait plus bouger. Ni ses amis ni même Colin ne réussirent à la faire réagir. Les larmes affluèrent au bord de ses yeux et elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à pleurer. Et elle détestait pleurer devant ses amis.

_ Je pense que je vais y aller.

_ 'Mione... murmura Ginny en esquissant un pas vers elle.

_ Non, Drago a raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais venir. Nous ne sommes plus... amis.

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Colin sentit sa détresse et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea, cependant, et embrassa ses amis pour leur dire au revoir. Personne n'osait rien ajouter mais tous étaient fâchés contre Drago. Hermione leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir, en compagnie de Colin. Pansy n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'exprimer.

_ Non mais... quel idiot ! siffla-t-elle.

_ Je n'aurais pas dis mieux, répondit Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que l'on trouve un moyen de les faire se réconcilier, dit Luna. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils souffrent plus de cette situation qu'ils ne veulent le laisser paraître.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_ Mais ils sont tous les deux trop bêtes pour mettre leurs différents de côté ! fulmina Pansy. Il va falloir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour les rabibocher.

_ À deux Serpentards et une Serdaigle, on va bien trouver quelque chose, dit Blaise avec un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Hey ! s'insurgèrent les trois Gryffondors de la pièce.

Tous les autres éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant au grand agacement de leurs amis.

* * *

Drago entra dans le Manoir Malefoy, fou de rage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en colère. Pourtant, il l'était. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer avant de revenir chez lui, cela avait été impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la mine réjouie de Granger, le regard que l'autre moldu lui lançait. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait ce que lui ne pouvait pas avoir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aimer Daphné ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à être heureux ?

Narcissa, qui l'avait entendu entrer, accourut dans le corridor, paniquée.

_ Drago, mon chéri ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien.

Il avait répondu tellement froidement que sa mère se stoppa net, choquée. Drago comprit la bourde qu'il venait faire et se tourna vers Narcissa.

_ Pardon, mère. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je suis juste préoccupé.

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Drago hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec elle. Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi cela le faisait réagir ainsi. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Ou alors... Peut-être saurait-elle l'éclairer. Quand bien même, il ne s'était jamais confié à sa mère, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on confiait à ses parents. La voix de sa mère le fit revenir à la réalité.

_ Bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir. Je suis ta mère, je saurai t'écouter.

_ Merci, mère.

Il embrassa Narcissa sur la joue et se dirigea vers le grand escalier.

_ Daphné t'attend dans votre chambre. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire.

Drago se figea sur la première marche.

_ Merci mère, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il continua son ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre conjugale de Drago et Daphné. Qu'avait-elle donc de si important à lui dire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter parler. Il voulait seulement aller se coucher et oublier cette journée plus que pourrie.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, posa sa main sur la poignée et attendit quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas entrer. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Mais il le fallait bien... Il inspira un coup et ouvrit la porte.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte que Daphné se jeta à son cou.

_ Drago, mon chéri ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin rentré. J'avais quelque chose à te dire et je ne pouvais pas plus attendre.

_ Mère m'en a parlé. Je t'écoute.

_ Assieds-toi, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains et en le faisant asseoir sur le lit.

Drago obéit, de bien mauvaise grâce. Parfois, il se demandait comment Daphné faisait pour ne pas voir qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle était toujours tellement heureuse et de bonne humeur lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ou alors, peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas voir. C'était une Serpentard. Elle pouvait très bien se voiler la face de peur de le perdre, lui.

Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme qui se tenait debout, en face de lui. Cette jolie jeune femme qui méritait vraiment d'être heureuse et qui méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment... Il attendit silencieusement qu'elle reprenne la parole.

_ Drago, dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Je... Je crois que je suis enceinte !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait, qu'il perdait pied. Daphné, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, attendait impatiemment sa réaction qui mit un moment à arriver.

_ Tu... Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas tout à fait. J'ai des petites nausées depuis un certain temps et j'ai un retard dans ma période menstruelle. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Gynécomage demain.

Drago hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il n'aimait pas la mère alors, réussirait-il à aimer le bébé ? Plus les secondes passaient, plus Daphné perdait son sourire.

_ Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_ Tu n'en es pas sûre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut mieux pas trop s'avancer, Daphné. Tu risquerais d'être déçue.

_ Mais tu... Tu ne le serais pas, toi ? Déçu ? Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir de bébé.

_ Nous aviserons en fonction du résultat.

_ Aviser ? Mais Drago... Je suis ta future femme. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire un bébé ?

_ Je... Je dois sortir.

Drago était tout pâle, tout à coup. Il se sentait oppressé, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il entendit à peine Daphné l'interpeller alors qu'il sortait en toute hâte de la chambre.

Il courait à moitié dans les escaliers. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Dans les escaliers, il heurta son père qui le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Drago ? Quelles sont ces manières ? Entrer dans son père de cette façon. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi.

_ Pardon, père.

_ Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

_ Je... Il faut que je sorte un instant.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es disputé avec Daphné ?

_ Non, je... Je dois y aller.

_ Par Salazar, Drago ! s'exclama le père alors que le jeune blond continuait sa course.

Il croisa sa mère dans le hall d'entrée mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car le jeune homme était déjà sortit du Manoir.

* * *

Hermione et Colin entrèrent chez eux. Hermione était encore toute retournée par ce que Drago lui avait dit plutôt.

_ Hermione... dit Colin en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. N'accorde pas tant d'importance à ce que t'a dit cet idiot.

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas accorder d'importance à Drago Malefoy. C'est un abruti imbu de lui-même. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été autant blessée par sa réflexion, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais il a été tellement méchant...

_ Je comprend, mon amour. Je n'aime pas te voir si malheureuse à cause de lui...

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Ne le sois pas. C'est de sa faute à lui. La vérité c'est que tu ne seras jamais heureuse tant qu'il sera là. Il s'arrangera toujours pour casser ta joie.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Il est ami avec les autres. Il sera toujours là.

_ Peut-être... Peut-être que nous devrions partir, tous les deux.

_ Tu veux dire... Quitter mes amis ?

_ Nous ne partirions pas loin. Dans un village près de Londres. Mais tu devrais prendre un peu de recul par rapport à lui parce que tu n'arriveras jamais à être heureuse.

_ Il faut... Il faut qu'on en discute plus en profondeur. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision aussi hâtivement.

_ Tu as raison, nous en reparlerons.

_ Je vais prendre une douche.

_ D'accord, je t'attends dans le salon.

Hermione hocha la tête et monta les escaliers pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla lentement. Puis, sans crier gare et sans même savoir pourquoi, elle s'effondra en pleurs dans la salle de bain.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Les fiançailles de Colin et Hermione? La réaction de Drago par rapport à ça? Les sentiments qu'il n'a pas pour Daphné? Est-elle vraiment enceinte? Hermione va-t-elle accepter de partir avec Colin? Et que pensez-vous de sa crise de larmes dans la salle de bain?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le chapitre 7?**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et un excellent réveillon =)**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis encore en retard. Mais cette fois-ci, le retard était calculé. J'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui pour vous poster ce chapitre pour pouvoir vous dire... BONNE ANNEE!**

 **Que cette année soit remplie d'amour, de joie, de chance, de santé, d'Harry Potter et de Dramione à tous!**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, avec que du Dramione puisque c'est un nouveau chapitre Falshback!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Flashback : 10 septembre 1999.**

Drago marchait d'un bon pas vers les bâtiments de l'Université. Aujourd'hui, c'était les sélections de Quidditch. Le jeune homme avait longtemps pensé à ne pas s'y rendre, il ne pouvait clairement pas supporter Jason. Mais Hermione avait passé tous les jours précédents à essayer de le convaincre de s'y rendre. Elle se préoccupait de lui et elle savait que pratiquer le Quiddich le rendait heureux et Drago fut attendrit par cela. Hermione l'aimait, il en était sûr. Grâce aux efforts de la jeune fille, Drago avait fini par accepter.

Le blond marchait donc vers le terrain de Quidditch, vêtu de sa tenue de Serpentard, son balai en main. Il appréhendait grandement. Il était bon au Quidditch, il y avait même joué tout l'été en compagnie de Potter et des Weasley- qui l'aurait cru. Mais là, c'était différent. Il allait devoir prouver ce qu'il valait à des étudiants, qui étaient là depuis longtemps et qui allaient le juger et déterminer si, oui ou non, il était capable de jouer dans leur équipe. Il sentit alors son estomac se contracter sous l'appréhension.

Drago arriva enfin sur le terrain. Il y vit un grand nombre d'étudiants, balai en main. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était le seul à avoir revêtit la tenue de sa maison de Poudlard.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui et il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Le problème avec son apparence physique c'est que tout le monde devinait très rapidement qu'il était un Malefoy. Et, en règle général, les réactions des personnes qu'il croisait étaient très virulentes. Tous savaient déjà que son père et lui avaient été des Mangemorts et ne croyaient pas en leur réelle rédemption.

_ Drago ! s'exclama Jason. Tu as pu venir.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se mêla au groupe des nouveaux qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Jason ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse de l'ancien Serpentard et se tourna vers les autres.

_ Bien ! Merci à tous d'être venu à cette session de recrutement. Je vais donc énoncer les postes recherchés, les personnes intéressées par le poste en question devront s'approcher. Vous me montrerez ce dont vous êtes capables et je ferai mon choix. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je noterai l'aisance sur le balai, la rapidité, le savoir-faire. Vous serez chronométré. Plus vous serez rapide, plus vous aurez de chance d'être choisi. Et je suis quelqu'un de très difficile. Nous ne sommes plus au collège. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Je veux voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Soudain, Jason ne sembla plus aussi ridicule aux yeux de Drago qu'auparavant. Et le jeune homme se mit à stresser. Et s'il échouait ? Hermione croyait en lui et il aurait tellement honte de revenir à la maison en lui disant qu'un autre avait été meilleur que lui...

Jason invita les élèves à prendre place sur les gradins avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Dans cette université il y a six équipes de Quidditch : les Birds, Les Snakes, les Giants, les Lions, les Bears et les Whales. Chaque équipe s'affronte au cours de l'année, la meilleure de toutes remporte la Coupe de Quidditch. Vous allez aujourd'hui concourir pour rejoindre l'équipe des Snakes dont je suis le Capitaine.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était tombé dans la bonne équipe. Il n'aurait pas voulu concourir pour intégrer l'équipe des Whales. Qui aurait envie d'être dans une équipe appelé « Baleines » ?

_ Bien, nous allons commencer par les Poursuiveurs. Je vais donc demander à ceux qui souhaitent concourir pour ce poste de se lever et de venir se placer au milieu du terrain.

Drago vit la plupart des élèves se lever et attendre au centre du terrain. Le jeune homme soupira. Ça ne changeait pas de Poudlard. Il y avait toujours plus de prétendants au titre de Poursuiveurs. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi.

Après une grosse demi-heure à voir des personnes s'affronter sur leurs balais, Jason avait enfin prit sa décision à propos des élèves qu'il avait décidé de garder en tant que Poursuiveurs. Il avait choisit deux jeunes filles- l'une brune et l'autre rousse qui semblaient également être en première année- et un garçon- métisse- qui était, lui en deuxième année.

S'ensuivit l'affrontement pour les postes de Batteurs. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'élèves. C'était faible en comparaison des prétendants au poste de Poursuiveurs. Les élèves retenus furent deux troisièmes années, assez robuste. Jason avait définitivement envie de gagner cette année.

Enfin, vint l'affrontement pour le poste d'Attrapeur- Jason était gardien. Drago se leva, les jambes tremblotantes et la boule au ventre. Il avait tellement peur de perdre. Il voulait rendre Hermione fière de lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait raison de croire en lui. Il inspira un grande bouffée d'air et se plaça au centre du terrain avec une quinzaine d'autres élèves. C'était beaucoup trop à ses yeux.

_ Alors, reprit Jason. Vous allez concourir deux par deux. Celui des deux qui attrape le Vif d'Or le premier est qualifié. Quant à l'autre... Bye bye.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un au-revoir de la main. Drago sentait qu'il était sur le point de défaillir. Mais où était donc passée sa confiance en lui, bon sang ?

_ Pour le premier duel je vais appeler Oliver Stein et... Drago Malefoy.

Drago entendit très clairement les chuchotements des autres élèves. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qui le préoccupait dès à présent c'était de gagner son duel contre... l'autre. Il enjamba son balai et attendit l'ordre de décoller. Puis, lorsque le Vif fut lâché, il partit à sa recherche.

Après dix minutes de recherche intense, il commença clairement à désespéré. Il était également frustré car son concurrent le suivait de près et il détestait ça. Soudain, il vit l'autre bifurquer à droite. Drago porta son regard également à droite et vit un petit éclat doré. Le Vif d'Or !

Il descendit en piqué et se plaça juste derrière Stein. Mais le balai de son concurrent semblait plus rapide. Drago fut agacé. Il devait trouver un moyen d'attraper cette balle.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le Vif descendit en piquée. Drago se souvint de la première année d'Harry et comment il avait réussi à l'attraper. Il décida de faire pareil, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre à part l'estime d'Hermione. Il descendit également en piquée et s'approcha de plus en plus de la balle dorée. Stein descendait lui aussi en piquée et le blond pria mentalement pour que la peur de se crasher soit plus forte que celle d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Son concurrent finit par se redresser alors qu'ils arrivaient à vingt mètres du sol. Drago afficha un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas peur. Il savait voler, il avait confiance. Confiance en lui, en son balai. Il tendit la main tout en sentant son balai accélérer. Le Vif se redressa et Drago peina à redresser son balai mais il y parvint. Le Vif d'Or était juste devant lui. Le bras du garçon était toujours tendu. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts toucher la surface glacée de la balle. Et puis, sa main finit par se refermer dessus.

Le cœur battant, l'ancien Serpentard finit par se poser sur l'herbe fraîche, le Vif battant frénétiquement des ailes dans sa main. Il était heureux. Il avait battu son concurrent. Jason s'avança vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bravo, Drago ! J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais ! J'ai bien fait de croire en toi. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Il va falloir tous les battre pour être sélectionné.

Il désigna le reste des prétendants au poste d'un signe de tête. Drago acquiesça et alla s'asseoir alors que deux autres élèves- appelé par Jason- enfourchaient leurs balais.

L'après-midi avança et l'heure vint pour Drago d'affronter son dernier rival. Il les avait tous laminé. Il était vraiment content de lui et Hermione le serait aussi mais il devait d'abord gagner ce dernier duel. Et ce fut rapide. Sa rivale (car c'était une étudiante de première année) avait été carrément nulle. Et il avait réussi à s'emparer du Vif d'Or à peu près cinq minutes après l'avoir repéré. Il ne resta plus sur le terrain que les six nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe des Snakes et Jason.

_ Je suis fier de vous compter dorénavant dans mon équipe, dit-il l'air plus jovial que précédemment. Mais ne vous relâchez pas. Parce que nous serons les premiers à concourir cette année, contre les Giants. Donc, nos entraînements auront lieu les mercredis et samedi après-midi. Je mettrai vos professeurs au courant pour vos éventuelles absences. Nous n'avons gagné aucune coupe depuis quatre ans alors, s'il vous plaît... Donnez tout ce que vous avez.

Tous acquiescèrent.

_ Bien, vous pouvez partir. À mercredi !

Drago était heureux, il sentait son cœur battre de joie. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait réussi. Il était de nouveau Attrapeur ! Il se sentait enfin revivre.

_ Drago ! entendit-il alors qu'il commençait à rebrousser chemin.

Il se retourna, un sourcil haussé et vit son Capitaine accourir vers lui.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi. Comme on est samedi et qu'on a pas court, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se boire une bierraubeurre, entre homme.

_ Ne me dis pas que t'as pas d'amis ! se moqua le blond.

_ Bien sûr que si mais t'as l'air d'être un type cool, ça aurait été cool de discuter autour d'un verre.

_ Attends un peu... Tu me dragues ?

_ Non, mec. Je suis cent pour cent hétéro, s'esclaffa le brun.

_ Je ne peux pas, désolé. J'ai déjà prévu de voir ma copine.

_ Ok, je comprends. C'est normal. Mais ta copine est la bienvenue, surtout si elle est jolie.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Je plaisante ! En tout cas, réfléchis-y et envoie-moi un hibou !

_ D'accord.

Puis Jason tourna les talons. Drago regarda l'heure. Seize heures. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son club de lecture. Il ferait mieux de l'attendre.

* * *

Hermione entra dans le bâtiment B et monta la volée d'escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Elle chercha des yeux la salle B113 et s'y arrêta devant. Elle frappa timidement à la porte et ré-ajusta la bretelle de son sac bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle entendit un « Entrez ! » et s'exécuta. La salle était remplie d'étudiantes, toutes assises en cercle. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Erika.

_ Hermione ! Enfin, te voilà !

Instantanément, toutes les filles présentes se mirent à chuchoter.

_ Hermione, comme Hermione Granger ? dit l'une d'elle.

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Elles parurent soudain toutes excitées et Hermione n'eut qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle. Les jours précédents avaient été très difficiles pour elle. À cause de sa soudaine popularité, chaque étudiant voulait sa photo et son autographe et, dès qu'elle n'était plus chez elle ou en cours, elle était assaillie de toute part. Heureusement, Drago restait près d'elle et il avait dû avoir plusieurs fois recourt à des menaces pour qu'ils puissent marcher ou déjeuner en paix. Plusieurs fois, Hermione avait pensé à laisser tomber les cours. Mais Drago l'en avait empêchée. Il avait fait appel au légendaire courage des Gryffondors. Il l'avait sermonné pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'Hermione lui promette de continuer à aller en cours.

Fort heureusement, Erika s'interposa.

_ Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Hermione est, comme vous et moi, une férue des livres. Mais elle vient dans ce club de lecture dans le but de se détendre, pas pour faire des photos ou signer des autographes. Alors, je vais vous demander de vous calmer et d'oublier sa célébrité. Si jamais, cette petite règle n'est pas respectée, ce sera l'exclusion de ce club.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre avant qu'Erika ne reprenne la parole.

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça. Ça fait office de règle de vie. Sans ça c'est l'anarchie et j'aimerais que chaque membre de ce groupe se sente bien. Je pense que vous comprenez.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête et tentèrent de paraître plus calme tout en lançant des regards à la dérobée à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Erika se tourna vers elle.

_ Hermione, il y a une place de libre entre Alicia et Kim. Viens t'asseoir.

La jeune fille afficha un sourire poli et avança lentement vers la place désignée.

_ Bonjour à toutes ! S'exclama Erika. Bienvenue dans ce groupe de lecture. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir avec moi. En plus, on est assez nombreuses et c'est cool ! Moi je m'appelle Erika et je suis en troisième année de Médicomagie. Je préside ce club depuis ma première année déjà, que le temps passe vite ! Il y a beaucoup de première années présentes ici donc nous allons faire un tour de table. Vous allez chacun vous présenter, que l'on puisse se connaître un peu mieux ! Ensuite, je vous expliquerai en quoi consistera notre année dans ce club, je vous parlerai des livres que l'on lira, livres sorciers et moldus inclus. Nous mangerons ensemble, sauf si vous avez prévu de déjeuner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, on commencera à parler du premier livre. Enfin, je vous distribuerai les règles d'or de ce club- toute infraction à ce règlement équivaudra à un renvoie définitif- et puis vous viendrez chacune votre tour écrire votre nom sur la liste que voilà (elle montra une feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main) ce qui finalisera l'inscription. Est-ce que c'est bon pour vous ?

Les autres filles acquiescèrent, Hermione également et Erika afficha un sourire satisfait.

Plus la journée passa, plus la tension que ressentait Hermione diminuait. Les autres filles étaient en fait très gentilles, Hermione avait beaucoup en commun avec elles. C'est tellement plaisant de ne plus être vue comme la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Malgré sa soudaine célébrité, Hermione sentait qu'elle allait vraiment se plaire dans cette université.

Elles passèrent donc la fin de matinée, la pause déjeuner et une partie de l'après-midi ensemble à rire, parler et lire. Surtout lire. Elles se séparèrent vers seize heures de l'après-midi.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama Erika alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

_ Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

_ Que dirais-tu de passer la fin d'après-midi avec moi ? On pourrait aller boire un verre de Bierraubeurre.

_ Oh... Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Erika mais je dois retrouver mon copain. Il doit probablement m'attendre.

_ Oh, allez ! Ton copain peut venir aussi, ça ne me dérange pas. On va être amenées à se fréquenter toutes les deux. Peut-être qu'on va devenir amies ! S'il te plaît !

_ Bon, d'accord. Viens avec moi.

_ Chouette !

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leurs sacs et sortirent de la salle de classe. Elles retrouvèrent Drago qui attendait Hermione devant le bâtiment B. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, son regard s'arrêta sur Erika et il haussa un sourcil. Hermione arriva vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta devant le blond et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Drago, je te présente Erika, la Présidente du Club de Lecture. Elle a insisté pour que l'on passe le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très sympathique. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais laisse-moi envoyer un hibou au Capitaine de mon équipe alors. Il a tenu à passer le reste de l'après-midi avec moi aussi. J'ai un peu hésité parce qu'on devait se voir à deux mais puisque ce n'est plus le cas...

_ Ton Capitaine... Tu veux... dire que tu as été pris ?

_ Eh oui ! dit Drago en écartant les bras sur les côté un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu as devant toi le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des Snakes.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Drago ! Je suis tellement fière de toi !

La jeune fille sauta au cou de son amoureux et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ils s'étreignirent fortement et finirent par se lâcher, conscients de la présence d'Erika.

_ Les Snakes ? dit cette dernière. Il n'y a pas plus prétentieuse comme équipe ! Je ne les supporte pas ! Et leur Capitaine, n'en parlons pas !

_ Erika ! intervint Hermione.

Drago fusillait Erika du regard. Pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ?

_ Je vais envoyer le hibou.

_ D'accord, on t'attend.

Le blond se dirigea vers la volière de la fac, en prenant soin de jeter un regard glaciale à l'amie d'Hermione. Celle-ci regarda Hermione, sans comprendre.

_ Ton amoureux n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier.

_ Ça t'étonne ? T'as vu ce que tu lui as dis ?

_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Je donne mon opinion, c'est tout.

_ Tu as insulté son équipe de Quidditch, Erika. Drago est une des personnes les plus fières que je connaisse. Il ne supporte pas que l'on critique son sang, sa famille, la maison dans laquelle il était à Poudlard ou son équipe de Quidditch... Tu viens de te faire un ennemi.

_ Et tu sors avec ce type ? Je te plains.

_ Tu exagères. C'est aussi l'homme le plus adorable, tendre et compréhensif que je connaisse. Il suffit de faire un effort. Une fois qu'on apprend à le connaître, on finit par oublier ses petits défauts.

_ T'as vraiment l'air amoureuse, toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais oui, elle l'était.

* * *

Drago revint plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Erika qui rit sous cape. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est envoyé. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le trio se mit en route. Ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et prirent place dans un coin du bar. Ils commandèrent des Bierraubeurres pour Hemione et Erika et un Whisky Pur Feu pour Drago. Jason les rejoignit juste après que le serveur leur eut apporté les boissons.

_ Je suis content que tu aies fini par me contacter, Drago, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'Erika.

Il regarda attentivement les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face et un sourire séducteur apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Oh, bonjour charmantes demoiselles.

Il baisa la main d'Hermione et d'Erika en marquant un temps d'arrêt sur celle d'Hermione.

_ Jason, c'est ma copine... grinça Drago.

_ Oh, c'est donc elle ta copine. Très mignonne. Tu as bien choisi.

Drago ne su quoi répondre. Il avait envie de lui emplâtrer la tête dans la table mais il était également fier qu'on trouve sa copine très jolie.

_ Évite de garder les yeux trop longtemps sur elle, répondit simplement le blond.

Hermione était surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi jaloux. Enfin, excepté avec Bryan... Mais elle se sentait un peu contente de voir la réaction de Drago. Au moins, il l'aimait vraiment. Bien qu'elle n'en doutait plus depuis un moment déjà.

Jason commanda également un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et la conversation pu vraiment commencer.

_ Alors, dit le troisième année. Comme ça Drago, tu sors avec Hermione Granger. L'héroïne de guerre.

_ Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à voix haute, répondit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Pour une fois que je suis tranquille.

_ À ce point ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Elle n'est jamais tranquille, répondit Drago. Parfois, j'ai plus l'impression d'être son garde-du-corps que son copain.

_ Tu sais que tu peux en parler au doyen, dit Erika.

_ Je ne veux pas passer pour une diva qui ne supporte pas les autres. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi est-ce que cette guerre m'a autant rendu célèbre. C'est Harry le vrai héro. Pas moi.

_ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et toi êtes de vrais héros désormais. Vous vous étiez trois pour détruire le mage noir.

_ Mais c'est Harry qui l'a tué. Sans compter tous les gens qui se sont battus et ont perdu la vie...

Le silence s'abattit sur la table.

_ Merci Hermione pour avoir ruiné l'ambiance, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

_ Pardon...

_ Parlons d'autre chose ! dit Erika.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_ Je suis heureuse que Drago ait été prit dans l'équipe, dit Hermione à Jason.

_ Il a été prit parce qu'il le méritait. C'est un excellent joueur.

_ C'est bien vrai. Il avait un peu perdu confiance en lui ces derniers temps, maintenant il croira en ses compétences.

_ Hermione, intervint le blond en question. Je ne crois pas que ça les regarde.

La jeune fille sirota son verre sans répondre. Elle savait que Drago était fier et elle n'avait pas été maligne de dévoiler ses faiblesses devant des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore tout à fait. Pour se faire pardonner, elle tendit sa jambe vers le blond qui était assit en face d'elle et fit glisser son pied le long de la jambe du garçon. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard d'incompréhension à Hermione. Lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait la jeune fille, un sourire coquin apparut sur les lèvres du blond. À cet instant, l'ancienne Gryffondor comprit qu'elle avait été pardonnée.

_ Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, mec, reprit Jason qui n'avait pas vu le manège du couple. Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit le blond.

_ Et quand aura lieu le premier match ? demanda Hermione pour changer de conversation.

_ Le premier samedi de novembre. Tu aimes le sport aussi ?

_ Pas le Quidditch. Je trouve ce jeu bien trop dangereux.

_ Elle n'aime pas les balais, elle a peur de voler, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

_ C'est ça, moque-toi ! dit Hermione.

_ C'est juste que tu n'as pas eu de bon professeur. Je suis sûre que je saurais te faire aimer le vol.

_ Technique de drague à peine voilée, railla Erika.

_ J'ai eu le meilleur professeur qu'on puisse avoir, dit Hermione en lançant un regard à son amoureux. Je n'aime pas, c'est tout.

_ Si tu le dis, ajouta Jason en haussant les épaules. Tu viendras quand même voir les matchs ?

_ Je ne manquerais les matchs de Drago sous aucun prétexte.

Les deux amoureux se sourirent sous les regards perplexes de Jason et Erika. Il leur suffisait parfois de se regarder pour communiquer et c'était une chose qu'aucun autre ne pouvait comprendre.

 **OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **La fin de ce chapitre est un peu pourrie et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite...**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pense de ce chapitre? Le couple Dramione? Erika? Jason? Le club de lecture? Le Quidditch? N'êtes-vous pas déçue que le Quidditch de l'université ressemble à celui de Poudlard?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera encore du Flashback et on y retrouvera les autres membres du groupe, vous apprendrez ce qu'ils deviennent tous ^^**

 **Bonne nuit à vous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir!**

 **Yes! Je suis dans les temps! Hum, hum... Bon, pour ma défense, publication tardive parce que je viens de quitter le travail. Le temps de relire, etc...**

 **M'enfin! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout beau! Aujourd'hui, on rencontre le reste du groupe pour voir ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis l'obtention de leurs ASPICS.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Vers dix-huit heures, le couple prit congé de leurs nouveaux amis. Ils étaient plus que fatigués et souhaitaient rentrer pour se détendre un peu. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours mais ça avait été tout comme, surtout pour Hermione qui, chaque fois qu'elle sortait devait faire face à ses nouveaux « fans ».

Ils souhaitèrent la bonne soirée à Jason et Erika et repartirent main dans la main. Ils se rendirent côté Chemin de Traverse. Leur appartement se trouvait côté Sorciers. Drago avait refusé de vivre du côté Moldu et le couple s'était disputé à se sujet, passant une semaine entière à se faire la tête. Il avait fallu que Ginny mette son grain de sel pour les réconcilier. Hermione avait finit par accepter de vivre dans le côté Sorcier mais, en contre-partie, ils iraient faire leurs courses chez les moldus. Drago avait accepté.

Leur appartement se trouvait au bout du Chemin de Traverse, tout près d'un immense parc. Avant de terminer ses études à Poudlard, Hermione ne s'était jamais douté que le Chemin de Traverse se prolongeait autant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet endroit du Londres Sorcier abrite autant d'habitations, parcs et commerces. Drago s'était moqué d'elle en disant que le Monde Sorcier ne s'arrêtait pas au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait récolté un coup dans les côtes.

Ils vivaient dans un quartier tranquille. Un petit immeuble situé tout près du Magasin de Brocante du Chemin de Traverse. C'était en fait, le tout premier immeuble à la sortie du Chemin. L'immeuble était d'un blanc immaculé et comportait quatre étages. Plusieurs marches menaient à une double-porte noire. Il fallait glisser la clé dans une serrure pour pouvoir entrer dans l'immeuble.

À l'intérieur de cet immeuble, face à la porte d'entrée, un escalier en colimaçon s'élevait dans les étages. Hermione et Drago habitaient au quatrième étage. L'ascension de ces quatre étages était un vrai sport mais cela ne dérangeait ni Hermione ni Drago. Le couple était loin d'être fainéant.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans leur appartement, toujours main dans la main. Drago avait voulu s'arrêter au Magasin de Quidditch mais Hermione avait répliqué qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour s'arrêter dans n'importe quel magasin. Elle lui avait proposé d'y aller seul mais il n'avait pas voulu. « Plus tard » avait-il dit.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé et sortit ses affaires de cours.

_ Bon sang, Hermione ! s'exaspéra Drago.

_ Quoi ? répondit-elle, innocemment.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas réviser tous les soirs !

_ Bien sûr que si et tu devrais en faire autant !

_ Si j'habite avec ma copine, ce n'est pas pour réviser.

_ Et pour quelle autre raison ?

Le blond afficha un sourire pervers et s'approcha de la jeune fille avec une démarche de prédateur.

_ Devine, souffla-t-il.

_ Quel pervers mais quel pervers !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua de s'approcher de sa copine. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du canapé sur lequel Hermione était assise, il donna un coup au livre qu'Hermione tenait, le faisant tomber au sol.

_ Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Mais elle ne s'offusqua pas longtemps car le blond s'assit sur les jambes de sa compagne et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Va-t-on passer tous nos moments de libre à faire l'amour, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione lorsque le baiser prit fin.

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange ? s'enquit le blond.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir sans quitter le regard, à présent inquiet, du blond. Puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

_ Pas le moins du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Merlin, tu m'as fais peur.

Hermione rit aux éclats et captura les lèvres du blond. Ils baptisèrent ce soir-là le canapé et toutes les autres pièces de l'appartement, empêchant Hermione de réviser une seule seconde, sans que cela ne lui déplaise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione passa une grande partie de sa journée à réviser ses cours, au grand damn de Drago. Ils avaient prévu de passer la fin d'après-midi avec leurs amis, Hermione voulait donc s'avancer un maximum pour ne pas être en retard par rapport aux autres élèves. Drago se demandait si, au contraire, elle n'était pas en avance par rapport aux autres élèves, ce qui l'étonnerait moins que l'inverse.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait été s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ça n'avait pas été l'entraînement officiel qui avait normalement lieu le mercredi suivant, mais le jeune homme s'était dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de pratiquer le vol avant son tout premier véritable entraînement. Il ne voulait pas perdre la main.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, Hermione avait rangé ses cours et s'était changée. Elle portait une robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, à encolure bateau et manches ¾. La robe était resserrée au niveau de la taille et l'on pouvait aisément distinguer les formes de la jeune fille. La robe- féminine- était nuancée par les ballerines qu'Hermione portait. Femme mais pas totalement. Drago adorait ça.

_ Tu es magnifique, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa copine.

_ C'est juste une robe, Drago.

_ Oui, mais j'ai décidé de te dire que je te trouve magnifique chaque fois que ce sera le cas.

Hermione rougit légèrement et repoussa légèrement le jeune homme.

_ On va être en retard, Drago.

_ Tu as raison, allons-y !

Le couple récupéra leurs manteaux respectifs et sortirent de l'appartement. Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur. C'était l'endroit le plus près pour chacun d'eux. Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là, assis à une table près du bar. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent de leurs amis et les saluèrent. Ils furent vite rejoins par Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Luna et Neville.

_ Alors, comment se passent vos cours? demanda Hermione à ses amis.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Même s'ils ne fréquentaient plus les même cours, Hermione trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en soucier.

Harry et Ron étaient dans la même université que Drago et elle mais, à cause de leurs cours respectifs, ils trouvaient difficilement le temps de se voir ou de se croiser. Ils suivaient des cours pour être Auror et ils en avaient pour trois ans. Kingsley Shackelbolt- qui était Ministre de la Magie- leur avait proposé de les intégrer directement dans l'équipe des Aurors- après tout, ils avaient assez prouvé de quoi ils étaient capables lors de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers- mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient préféré suivre des études, surtout Harry en fait.

Ginny, elle, s'entraînait d'arrache-pied au Quidditch. Son ambition était d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch et, pourquoi pas, jouer dans les championnats mondiaux. Harry et elle vivant encore au Terrier, elle s'entraînait tous les après-midi dans le jardin.

Pansy, de son côté, suivait une formation de deux ans à Ste Mangouste dans le but de devenir Sage-Sorcier Accoucheur. Elle avait longuement réfléchis pendant l'été précédent et avait fini par se dire que, selon elle, donner la vie était le plus beau métier que l'on puisse exercer.

Blaise venait d'être embauché en tant que vendeur au magasin d'Accessoire de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch, qui était son sport préféré mais il ne s'était jamais senti capable d'intégrer une équipe. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop de pression pour lui.

Luna suivait un stage au Ministère de la Magie au Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Service des Animaux. Elle ne se voyait pas travailler dans autre chose que la protection des animaux. Ce métier était fait pour elle et elle s'y plaisait vraiment. Et, qui sait, peut-être réussira-t-elle à trouver des Ronflaks Cornus...

Enfin, Neville était en stage à Poudlard avec le professeur Chourave. La sorcière avait vu à quel point le jeune homme était bon dans cette matière et qu'il se souciait réellement des plantes. Elle lui avait donc proposé de le prendre avec elle en stage pour, éventuellement la remplacer en tant que professeur. Neville avait sauté de joie.

Hermione attendait toujours la réponse de ses amis. Voyant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber, Harry prit la parole en premier.

_ C'est très fatigant, dit-il. Mais très intéressant.

_ Intéressant ? s'exclama Ron. On revoit exactement les mêmes cours qu'à Poudlard !

_ Oui mais sous un œil différent, dit Harry en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. À partir de l'année prochaine ce sera vraiment mieux. On va commencer des nouveaux cours comme les déguisements, la filature, etc... Ça va être super !

_ Un an... marmonna le rouquin. On va devoir attendre un an pour avoir de vrais cours...

_ Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger tes cours, Ronald... dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Devenir Auror nécessite une formation intensive et difficile. Il faut travailler.

_ Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'un sermon de ta part, Hermione. On n'est plus au collège.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour tricher, dit Hermione, piquée au vif.

Le rouquin afficha un air outré et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Ginny préféra calmer le jeu.

_ Eh bien moi, dit-elle, je vais passer des sélections pour intégrer l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

_ C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais c'est génial, Ginny !

_ Oui, enfin, ne nous emballons pas. Ce ne sont que des sélections.

_ T'as intérêt à tout déchirer, Weaslette. C'est difficile d'intégrer leur équipe. Les membres sont très difficile à satisfaire.

Il récolta un coup dans le tibia de la part d'Hermione. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur et sa copine le fusilla du regard.

_ Quoi ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_ Si c'est un encouragement, reprit Ginny avec un sourire narquois, je te remercie.

_ Pas de quoi, maugréa le blond en se massant la jambe.

Les amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine défaite de Drago.

_ Et toi, Neville ? demanda Pansy. Quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

_ Pourquoi, tu veux te le faire ? ricana Blaise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con.

_ Je sais !

_ Euh... Non. Personne, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends! s'exclama Ginny. Trouve-toi quelqu'un! Je suis sûre que tu trouverais rapidement. Tu es... Tu as tué Nagini !

_ Oui, Weaslette ? dit Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

_ Rien du tout !

Les trois Serpentards ricanèrent. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla son amoureux du regard.

_ Quel âge as-tu pour te moquer des autres, Drago ?

_ Roh, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie.

_ Je ne fais pas ma rabat-joie, je défends mon ami.

_ Tu sors avec une rabat-joie, dit Blaise à son ami. Pauvre toi.

_ Bande d'idiots !

_ Ça va, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas... dit Neville avec un sourire rassurant. Visiblement Malefoy n'a pas perdu son habitude de se moquer de moi. Mais c'est moins méchant qu'auparavant et j'ai plus d'assurance maintenant donc ça ne me touche plus vraiment. En ce qui concerne le fait que je sois seul, ça m'est un peu égale en fait. Je ne cherche pas vraiment la femme de ma vie. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. On verra au moment où elle arrivera mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Le groupe regardait Neville avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quand avait-il gagné autant d'assurance ? Il était difficile de le reconnaître. Devant la tête qu'affichaient ses amis, Neville éclata de rire.

_ Allez, remettez vous-en ! Les gens changent, j'en fais partie.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le petit Neville froussard et maladroit avait drôlement changé. Elle posa une main amicale sur le bras de son ami qui la regarda, les yeux ronds.

_ Je suis fière de toi, Neville.

_ Merci, Mione... répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Le groupe d'amis termina leurs verres et Hannah Abbot, qui était serveuse au Chaudron Baveur revint prendre leurs commandes.

_ Hannah ! s'exclama Neville.

_ Bonjour, dit l'ancienne Poufsouffle avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles ici ?

_ Oui ! Enfin... Je suis en stage depuis fin août. Je compte reprendre le commerce au départ de Tom.

_ Tom s'en va ? s'exclama Ginny.

_ Pas tout de suite. Mais il cherche quelqu'un pour assurer la relève et... j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. C'est convivial, c'est entre les deux mondes et c'est un moyen de croiser des anciens de Poudlard.

_ Ok, alors on se met à fréquenter des Poufsouffles, maintenant ? intervint Pansy. Attendez-moi, je vais vomir.

Les deux autres Serpentards ricanèrent mais cela ne démonta pas Hannah qui continuait à sourire.

_ Ravie de te revoir aussi, Pansy.

Les Gryffondors présents esquissèrent des sourires moqueurs et Pansy regardait la Poufsouffle de haut.

_ Bon, je vais vous rapporter vos commandes. Ravie d'avoir pu vous revoir. J'espère que l'on se recroisera.

_ On ne manquera pas de venir te voir, Hannah, dit Hermione.

_ Ravie de t'avoir revue, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours apprécié. En plus, tu es de ces personnes qui n'ont jamais été infestés de Joncheruines, c'est bien.

La blonde sourit et retourna au bar. Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers les Gryffondors. Drago prit la parole.

_ Être amis avec des Gryffondors et une Serdaigle complètement cinglée ça a été difficile mais ça a fini par passer. Par contre, ne nous forcez pas à être amis avec des Poufsouffles ! Ça non !

_ Poufsouffle peut-être mais être humain avant tout, Drago ! s'outra Hermione. Hannah est une fille très gentille et l'on s'est apprécié bien avant que je ne sorte avec toi. Donc si j'ai envie de la revoir, ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Oh, tu peux la revoir si t'en as envie. Mais ne compte pas sur moi.

_ Tu peux être vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

_ Je ne change pas, Hermione. Je suis toujours le même.

_ Tu as beaucoup plus changé que tu ne veux le montrer.

Les autres n'ajoutaient rien et regardaient le couple, essayant de savoir ce qu'Hermione essayait de dire.

_ Laissez tomber, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Drago... dit Blaise à son ami qui se tourna vers lui. La prochaine fois que tu dis que ma copine est cinglée, je te cogne.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté Drago. La nuit tomba rapidement et Hermione regarda sa montre.

_ On devrait peut-être rentrer, Drago. Demain, on a cours.

_ On a tous cours, Hermione, dit Harry.

_ Raison de plus.

_ D'accord, dit le blond. On va y aller.

Tous se levèrent, remirent leurs vestes et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la Taverne.

_ Neville ! dit Hannah en venant vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

_ Oui ? demanda le concerné.

_ Je... Je peux te parler un instant ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ On t'attends dehors, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit dans la cour qui menait au Londres Moldu, en compagnie d'Hannah. Le reste du groupe sortit du côté du chemin de Traverse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait à votre avis ? demanda Ginny.

_ Ça ne nous regarde pas, Gin'... dit Hermione.

_ Moi je pense qu'elle veut se le faire.

_ Drago !

_ Quoi ? Ça se voit comme Hagrid au milieu de ses citrouilles.

Hermione lança un regard à son copain, sourcil haussé.

_ Ben quoi ? Tu ne connais pas cette expression ?

_ Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'a inventé.

Le jeune homme lança un regard suffisant à l'ancienne rouge et or qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Quel prétentieux !

Neville revint vers eux peu de minutes après et tout le monde, y comprit Hermione qui tenta de ne pas montrer sa curiosité, le regarda avidement.

_ Alors ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'Hannah te voulait ?

_ Eh bien... Elle voulait qu'on se revoit. Elle m'a dit que cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elle pensait à moi et que ça lui avait fait plaisir de me revoir. Elle a dit qu'elle attendait mon hibou.

_ Oh mais c'est génial ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit Luna en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

_ Pitié... dit Pansy complètement blasée. Pas de Poufsouffle dans le clan.

_ Si c'est le cas, dit Drago, mon père va vraiment finir par me déshériter...

_ Arrête donc de te plaindre, Drago... dit Hermione, agacée.

Le garçon se mit à bouder et Harry lança un regard narquois à son amie.

_ Bonne chance avec ce gros bébé boudeur.

_ Un gros bébé boudeur qui va s'endormir bredouille ce soir.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire réagir Drago qui lança un regard scandalisé à sa copine.

_ Tu oserais ?!

_ Ne me tente pas.

_ Hey ! intervint Pansy. Vous savez quoi ? On ne veut rien savoir de votre vie sexuelle !

_ Qui te dit que l'on parle de sexe ? dit Hermione, taquine.

Pansy regarda la jeune fille de haut.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Granger. Je suis la meilleure en sous-entendus sexuels.

_ Pas que... dit Ron dans sa barbe.

_ Alors, tu vois Weasley, dit Drago, ça, on avait pas envie de le savoir non plus !

Les autres hommes ricanèrent.

_ Bon, dit Hermione. On va vraiment devoir y aller, maintenant. Neville, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon en question, tiens-moi au courant pour Hannah !

_ Je croyais que ça ne nous regardait pas, Hermione ? Dit Ginny, bras croisés.

Hermione piqua un fard et Drago ricana. Les amis se dirent tous au revoir et Drago passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa copine avant de prendre la route vers leur appartement.

Ils entrèrent chez eux et Drago se jeta immédiatement sur le canapé. Hermione, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa chemise de nuit et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Drago l'y attendait, tout sourire. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Non, Drago. Pas de sexe dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée.

_ Hermione, Hermione. Tu dis toujours ça mais on finit quand même par avoir du sexe.

_ Oui mais ce soir je suis vraiment fatiguée.

_ Hermione, ma chérie...

Il s'approcha sensuellement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Sa langue ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre celle d'Hermione et chacune caressa l'autre sensuellement. Le blond serra sa copine contre lui et lui caressa lentement le dos. Hermione agrippa ses deux mains aux cheveux du garçon. Il reculèrent et Drago plaqua la Gryffondor contre la porte. Puis, l'ancien Serpentard se retrouva dans le couloir tellement rapidement qu'il mit un temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Devant lui, Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est un bain pour moi seule, mon chéri.

Puis elle referma la porte au nez du garçon. Drago en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Elle avait un sacré culot, quand même ! Mais il la trouvait vachement sexy. Y avait pas à dire, Granger lui faisait de l'effet. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le garçon tourna les talons et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant la sortie de sa chérie. Ce soir, il allait lui faire passer une nuit de folie, foi de Malefoy !

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Alors, vos impressions?**

 **Que pensez-vous des études ou métier de nos amis? Comment trouvez-vous le couple d'amis en question? Est-ce que l'évolution du Dramione vous plaît? Et Hannah, comment la trouvez-vous? Le potentiel couple Hannah/Neville?**

 **Dites-moi tout!**

 **Pour que vous sachiez, Hinny et Hannah/Neville seront les seuls couples fidèles au canon ;) Vous êtes prévenus ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, on se retrouve l'année prochaine avec... encore un flashback =)**

 **Bisouuuuuuus!**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre et...Je suis à l'heure!**

 **Je vous avoue que j'ai du le terminer en vitesse car dans quelques minutes je m'en vais à l'hotel (où je n'aurai aucun réseau) pour assister à une convention Harry Potter ce week-end!**

 **Je suis joie et stress à la fois, un truc de malade, ah ah =)**

 **Je vous raconterai comment cette convention s'est passé la semaine prochaine, avec tous les détails =D**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse avec Drago et Hermione.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **- dramione love: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! Pardonne-moi de ne pas toujours te répondre mais j'ai une toute petite tête et j'oublie toujours de le faire ^^' En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise =) Bonne journée!**

 **- Wen: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Malheureusement, les flashbacks ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je voulais une fiction qui se passait bien plus tard, tout en ayant besoin de vous raconter ce qu'il se passait durant leurs années de fac. Les flashbacks me semblaient une bonne idée ^^ En tout cas, merci de tout coeur de continuer à lire mon histoire. Et vendredi prochain, on retourne dans le présent ;) Bonne journée!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent à la fac main dans la main. Comme d'habitude, les regards étaient tournés vers le couple, plus particulièrement vers Hermione, et comme d'habitude les regards mauvais de Drago les empêchaient de tenter toute approche. Hermione remercia intérieurement le blond d'être si impressionnant.

_ Hermioooooooooooone !

Le couple se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'interpeller la jeune fille et Drago jura. Erika sautilla en direction des deux jeunes gens, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione accueillit son amie avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Bonjour Erika !

_ Bonjour ! Bonjour Drago !

_ B'jour...

_ Ouh, monsieur ne s'est pas levé du bon pied aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'apprécie tout simplement pas ta présence, répondit le blond froidement.

_ Drago ! intervint Hermione.

_ C'est pas grave, dit Erika d'un geste de la main. Dis, Hermione, demain y a la soirée d'intégration du Campus. Tu viens ?

_ Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de soirées, ici.

_ Bien sûr ! C'est indispensable pour s'intégrer à la fac !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Drago. Tu as vu comment les gens sont avec elle, ici. Alors imagine ce que ce sera dans une fête.

_ Mais elle ne sera pas seule. Je serai là, tu seras là. Il faut que vous veniez ! Vous n'allez pas vivre comme des reclus pour le reste de votre vie !

_ Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

_ Dans ce cas, allons faire du shopping ce soir !

_ Écoute, reprit Drago. T'es bien gentille de vouloir intégrer Hermione mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

_ Tu n'es pas son père, Drago. Laisse-la faire ses propres choix. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est mieux pour elle. Elle seule le sait.

_ Je suis son copain, je...

_ C'est bon, Drago, le coupa Hermione. C'est d'accord, Erika. Pour ce soir et demain.

_ Super ! On se rejoint ici après les cours.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent et le couple reprit sa marche.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, tu sais... dit le blond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Histoire de la Magie.

_ On verra bien. Peut-être que ça se passera très bien. Erika a raison, je ne serai pas seule. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa copine et Hermione sourit.

_ Alors je ne risque rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe d'Hermione et le blond attendit que sa copine ait bien rejoint sa classe et que le professeur soit arrivé avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre en cours de Potions Avancé.

* * *

À la fin des cours, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Erika qui attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment B. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Erika se tourna vers Drago en affichant un grand sourire.

_ Par contre, Drago, on va faire du shopping entre FILLES. Je te la ramènerai en bon état.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et regarda sa copine, ne sachant quoi dire. Hermione lui lança un sourire rassurant et, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

_ Ça va aller, Drago. (Elle regarda sa montre) Il est dix-sept heures, je serai de retour dans deux heures. D'accord ?

_ D'accord... se résigna-t-il. Mais sois prudente.

_ Tu parles à Hermione Granger ! dit Erika.

Le couple ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Drago se résolu à laisser Hermione avec Erika.

_ Est-ce qu'on va sur le chemin de Traverse ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ Non, on va chez les moldus.

Hermione parut surprise. Deux sorcières chez les moldus ? À cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à Erika d'où elle venait. Est-ce qu'elle était une Sang Pur, une Née Moldu ? Cette question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit parce qu'elle se moquait du sang des gens. Mais, à présent, sa curiosité était titillée.

_ Tu es une Née Moldu ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

_ Non. Je suis une Sang Mêlé. Mon père était un sorcier et ma mère une moldue.

_ Oh ! Et comment a-t-elle réagit lorsqu'elle l'a découvert ?

_ Eh bien, au début, elle a cru à une blague. Quand il lui a montré sa magie, elle est partie.

Hermione s'arrêta, choquée.

_ Mais... Comment...

Erika sourit.

_ Elle est revenue deux mois plus tard. Elle avait seulement eu besoin de réfléchir. Mais elle est revenue. Je suis née un an plus tard.

Hermione rougit. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi curieuse. Erika vit l'embarras de son amie et rit.

_ Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée par tes questions, Hermione. C'est normal. Et puis, on commence à être amie, faut bien faire connaissance.

_ C'est vrai.

_ À mon tour de te poser une question. Depuis combien de temps t'es avec Drago ?

Hermione fut surprise par la question d'Erika mais lui répondit quand même.

_ Ça va faire un an début novembre.

_ Un an seulement ? A vous voir, tous les deux, on dirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis au moins cinq ans !

_ Eh non, ça ne fait qu'un an, dit Hermione, amusée.

_ Et comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ? Parce que c'est un Malefoy et... tu es une Née Moldu.

Hermione raconta à Erika les sept années passées à Poudlard, y comprit la chasse aux horcruxes et la Guerre des Sorciers. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la huitième année passée à Poudlard, le pacte avec Drago pour l'aider dans ses cours, Bryan, Halloween, la brouille avec ses amis à cause de ses sentiments pour Drago, les menaces, son agression et l'aveu de Drago par rapport au fait qu'il l'ai toujours aimée. Son amie la regardait, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Eh bien... C'est comme si vous aviez toujours été faits pour être ensemble.

_ Oui, on dirait bien, dit Hermione rêveusement.

_ Tu crois qu'il va te demander de l'épouser, un jour ?

_ Euh... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Ce n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour, en fait.

_ Mais tu aimerais ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas.

_ Pardon, Hermione. C'est trop personnel, j'aurais pas dû.

_ C'est pas grave.

Les deux filles entrèrent enfin dans un magasin de vêtements. Il était tellement grand qu'Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Erika, qui semblait connaître le magasin comme sa poche, la prit par la main et l'emmena dans les rayons dédiés aux robes de soirées. Elle lui en fit essayer plusieurs et Hermione ne savait plus que faire tant elles étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider quelle robe elle préférait et cela amusa Erika.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut enfin choisit sa robe, avec l'aide de son amie, elle se rendit en caisse pour la payer. Comme Hermione n'avait aucune chaussure pour aller avec la robe, elle se rendirent dans un magasin de chaussures. Hermione était moins difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de chaussures et son choix fut vite fait. Leurs emplettes étaient terminées vers dix-huit heures trente.

_ Tu ne t'achète rien, toi ? demanda Hermione à Erika.

_ Moi j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut pour les soirées. Je ne passe pas une semaine sans aller à au moins une d'entre elles.

_ Chose que nous n'avons pas en commun.

_ Ça changera. En me fréquentant tu vas devenir une vraie petite fêtarde.

_ Ça risque de ne pas plaire à Drago.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce qui lui plaira ou non. Tu as besoin de sa permission pour t'amuser ?

_ Non. Mais je ne veux rien faire sans le prévenir au préalable. Depuis... Depuis Astoria, il a du mal à me laisser seule. Il a peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et je le comprends. J'aurais agis pareil que lui.

_ Vu sous cet angle... Bon, tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?

_ C'est gentil mais non. J'ai encore mes devoirs pour demain à faire. Mais on se voit demain soir.

_ Tu as raison, les études d'abord ! Je te raccompagne ?

_ Je vais transplaner.

_ D'accord. À demain alors.

_ À demain !

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent et Hermione se rendit dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle vit Drago attablé au bureau de la pièce principale, en train de travailler. Il l'entendit arriver mais ne releva pas la tête.

_ Alors cette virée ?

_ Super ! Je vais ranger ma robe dans la chambre.

_ Tu vas me montrer ce que tu as acheté ?

_ Non. Tu la verras demain !

Drago finit par se lever et s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vilaine fille. Je vais devoir m'imaginer ta merveilleuse robe.

_ C'est tout ce que tu vas imaginer ?

_ Eh bien demain, quand tu porteras ta robe, je m'imaginerai ce qu'il y a en-dessous.

_ Drago Malfoy, vous êtes un pervers.

_ Ça te choque ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la colla contre lui. Il s'embrassèrent fougueusement et se rendirent dans la chambre rapidement pour finir la nuit au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, après les cours, Hermione était rentrée chez elle sans attendre Drago. Elle voulait être prête lorsque Drago serait rentré. Elle voulait voir son regard brûler de désir pour elle. Elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait acheté avec Erika. C'était une robe bustier d'un rouge éclatant en mousseline de soie. Le bustier était un décolleté en cœur. La jupe de la robe était un ensemble de voiles et sa longueur était asymétrique. Le devant de la robe descendait au-dessus des genoux et le derrière de la robe descendait en-dessous des genoux. Une traînée de sequins descendait de sous son sein gauche jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle portait autour du cou le pendentif que Drago lui avait offert à Noël dernier. La jolie rose en rubis pendait le long de son cou et allait parfaitement avec la robe.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle réussit à coiffer ses cheveux en une tresse latérale. Elle gardait toujours une potion capillaire Lissenplis et, elle devait bien l'avouer, cela lui avait été d'un grand recours pour se coiffer. Peut-être devrait-elle l'utiliser plus souvent...

Elle maquilla ses yeux d'un peu de fard à paupière marron et de mascara. Elle n'aimait pas trop se maquiller. Et elle avait chaussé des escarpins rouge, dont une bride encerclait sa cheville. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons aussi hauts. Elle espérait ne pas se casser la figure.

Elle se rendit dans la pièce principale et travailla sur ses devoirs en attendant le retour de Drago.

Le blond arriva à l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui et le visage sceptique du garçon afficha un sourire radieux.

_ Je crois que je vais devoir te garder près de moi toute la soirée, dit-il. Je risque d'avoir des rivaux.

_ Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu es le seul pour moi.

_ C'est mignon.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas te retirer cette robe.

_ Et si tu allais plutôt te préparer ? Erika nous attend pour dix-neuf heures.

_ Tu aimes bien casser l'ambiance, n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'adore.

_ Vilaine fille.

_ Je sais !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et fila se préparer dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il était habillé en costume, sans cravate et ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière. Hermione avait l'impression de revoir le Drago de Poudlard, le petit con prétentieux qui avait toujours les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de le voir ainsi car, depuis leur deuxième dernière année, il avait l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux au naturel.

Cela dit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver très sexy. Ce costume lui prodiguait une beauté hors du commun.

_ Tu es très beau, Drago, souffla-t-elle.

_ Ah, parce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas ? Tu m'as froissé, Granger.

_ Mais non, idiot ! Tu es encore plus beau que d'habitude.

_ Mouais. Bon, tu es prête ?

_ Prête !

Hermione enfila un petit gilet rouge, prit son sac à main dans lequel elle glissa sa baguette et rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle lui prit la main et le couple sortit de l'appartement.

Erika les attendait déjà devant l'université. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le couple approcher. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'au-dessous des fesses. Le col de la robe était tombant, il cachait tout juste ses seins. Le dos de la robe était décolleté en V. La robe était attachée dans le cou grâce à des liens et des strass recouvraient le col et le V du dos. Erika était perchée sur des talons aiguilles noire et ses cheveux noirs et frisés étaient relevés en un chignon décoiffé. Elle était outrageusement sexy et Hermione se sentit ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Drago lui lançait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. C'était elle que Drago devait regarder ainsi, pas une autre fille. À cet instant, elle détestait Erika de tout son cœur.

_ Vous êtes prêts les amoureux ? lança cette dernière.

_ On est prêts, répondit Drago.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler de peur d'insulter Erika. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amie à cause d'une jalousie mal placée. Mais Erika vit très vite que son amie n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet.

_ Tout va bien, Hermione ?

_ Tu... Tu t'habilles souvent comme ça ? réussit-elle à demander.

_ Quand il s'agit de fête, toujours ! Je suis célibataire, moi.

_ Et tu penses trouver un homme bien en étant habillée ainsi ?

_ Hermione... intervint Drago.

Mais Erika ne sembla pas offusqué le moins du monde et afficha un sourire franc.

_ Sûrement pas. Mais en attendant « l'homme parfait » je profite de mon célibat. J'aime les hommes, c'est ainsi.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais Drago lui serra brièvement la main, lui intimant de se taire. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle arrête ou elle se mettrait Erika à dos. Elle ne le voulait pas.

_ Pardon, Erika, dit-elle. Amène-nous à cette fête.

La troisième année hocha la tête et les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la maison d'une sororité dans laquelle la fête se déroulait.

À peine fut-elle entrée dans cette maison qu'Hermione se sentit mal. Elle n'avait jamais participé à une fête d'étudiants, mis à part Poudlard mais les fêtes étaient toujours surveillées par les professeurs.

La fête avait dû commencer depuis un certain moment car, déjà, certains jeunes se déhanchaient sensuellement les uns contre les autres. Elle se jura de ne pas quitter Drago une seconde. Mais où était donc passé son courage de Gryffondor ? Ce qui la rassurait c'était sa baguette cachée dans son sac.

_ Détends-toi un peu, Hermione, dit Erika. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

_ Je suis détendue.

_ Arrête de mentir. Ça se voit à ta tête que tu n'es pas à l'aise.

_ C'est vrai, ajouta Drago.

_ Taisez-vous un peu, s'agaça Hermione.

Ils se placèrent dans un coin pour analyser l'endroit pendant qu'Erika allait leur chercher des verres. Et Hermione dû se rendre à l'évidence. Dans cette fête seuls les plus populaires étaient présents. Les bimbos, les joueurs de Quidditch... Elle ne remarqua personne du club de lecture, mis à part Erika et elle. Elle se rendit compte alors que, sans Erika, elle n'aurait jamais été invitée à cette fête. Elle, le rat de bibliothèque.

_ Je ne m'attendait pas à ce genre de fête chez les sorciers ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Drago.

_ J'avais déjà vu ça dans des téléfilms à la télé. Des fêtes d'étudiants débauchés qui couchent les uns avec les autres. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit la même chose chez les sorciers.

_ On voit que tu n'as jamais assisté à une fête chez les Serpentards. Je te garantis qu'il y a aussi des débauchés chez les Serpentard. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre à propos de ça, Drago. Et, vraiment, je me sens mal à l'aise, pas à ma place.

_ Je te l'avais dis.

Hermione fusilla son copain du regard. Erika choisit cet instant pour débarquer, trois gobelets dans les mains. Hermione attrapa le sien, bu une gorgée et la recracha.

_ Hermione ! s'outra Erika.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

_ De la vodka. De l'alcool moldu, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Le jeune homme trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide, fit mine de réfléchir et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

_ C'est pas trop mal pour un alcool moldu. Ne fais pas attention à Hermione, elle n'a jamais bu d'alcool.

_ C'est pas vrai ! dit Erika en souriant à son amie. Jamais, jamais ?

_ Jamais, dit Hermione.

_ Tu n'as jamais participé à des fêtes ?

_ Si, à Poudlard.

_ Mais Poudlard ça ne compte pas ! Il n'y a que du jus de citrouille là-bas.

_ Alors non. Jamais.

_ Ma petite Hermione, j'ai désormais le devoir de refaire ton éducation !

_ Je peux très bien m'amuser sans boire de l'alcool.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas.

_ Mais...

_ Bois ton verre !

Hermione fusilla son amie du regard et, sous les yeux insistants d'Erika et Drago, Hermione but son verre d'un trait.

_ Hermione Granger, te voilà devenue grande ! s'exclama Erika.

* * *

La soirée avança et les amis jonglaient entre verre de vodka et danse dans le salon. Sauf Hermione qui, fidèle à elle-même, ne buvait qu'un verre de temps en temps. Elle avait fini par se séparer de Drago et elle dansait en compagnie d'Erika, riants à gorge déployée. Elle était heureuse. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Elle qui pensait ne pas pouvoir s'amuser dans une fête pour étudiants, la voilà détrompée.

_ Je reviens, je vais chercher un autre verre ! lui dit Erika. Tu en veux un ?

_ Non, merci.

La troisième année hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le buffet. Un étudiant en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

_ Bonsoir. Tu es Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Je suis très heureux de te voir en chair et en os. Pardonne-moi, je ne compte te demander ni de photo ni d'autographe. Je souhaiterais juste une danse avec toi.

_ Je suis désolée mais je suis accompagnée de mon copain. Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.

_ Mais ton copain n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, juste une danse...

_ Bon... D'accord.

Elle suivit le garçon un peu plus loin et ils se déhanchèrent tous deux. Hermione avait cependant perdu toute assurance. Elle lançait des regards un peu partout en espérant voir Drago ou Erika.

_ Tu sembles être ailleurs, rit le garçon. C'est avec moi que tu danses pour le moment. Tu retrouveras ton copain après.

Sur ces paroles, le garçon se rapprocha un peu plus près d'Hermione. La jeune fille essaya de s'éloigner discrètement mais plus elle s'éloignait, plus le garçon se collait à elle. Elle finit par sentir le bassin du garçon contre le sien et cela fut la goutte de trop. Elle le repoussa avec force, furieuse.

_ Mais à quoi tu joues ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais un copain !

_ Et alors ? Pardonne-moi de vouloir tenter ma chance. Je pensais que ça te ferait kiffer.

_ Me faire draguer par un gros lourd comme toi ? Je ne pense pas !

_ Arrête de faire ta sainte ni-touche ! Tu as vu comment tu es habillée ? Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Que pensais-tu qu'il se passerait en étant vêtue de la sorte ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne fit attention à eux.

_ Personne ne nous entend.

Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et la jeune fille se débattit.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lâche-moi !

Elle tenta d'atteindre la baguette dans son sac mais son bras était bloqué dans la main du garçon. Son sac tomba au sol et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir mit sa baguette autre-part. Elle se rendit alors compte que le garçon essayait de l'entraîner dans une autre pièce. Elle savait très bien que crier ne servirait à rien, personne ne l'entendrait avec toute cette musique. Elle repensa à l'année précédente, lorsque Bryan avait essayé de la violer et une immense terreur prit possession d'elle. C'était ce qui allait lui arriver si elle ne faisait rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle n'agisse pas.

Elle donna un immense coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il resserra cependant sa prise sur son bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle vit la pièce vers laquelle il l'amenait se rapprocher de plus en plus lorsqu'elle sentit la main du garçon lâcher son bras. « Enfin ! » pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle regarda en direction du garçon, elle le vit contre le mur, face à un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds. Drago.

Le blond asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le nez du garçon qui pissa instantanément le sang.

_ La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma copine, je te tue ! hurla-t-il. Tu as comprit ?

L'autre hocha la tête et Drago le laissa filer sans un regard pour Hermione. L'ancien Serpentard s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Erika arriva vers eux, étonnée. Drago la fusilla du regard.

_ Toi ! Tu devais surveiller Hermione ! Tu savais que c'était sa première soirée et tu la laisse seule ?

_ Je... Je suis allée me servir un verre.

_ Un seul moment d'inattention et quelqu'un s'en est prit à elle ! Si tu n'étais pas une fille, je te referais le portrait !

Erika ne répondit pas tant elle était choquée.

_ Et toi, où étais-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

_ Je suis allé aux toilettes.

_ En laissant ta copine seule ?

_ Ça suffit ! s'exclama Hermione. Drago, arrête de t'en prendre à Erika, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de danser avec lui.

_ Tu.. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Par idiotie peut-être. Il m'avait reconnu, il semblait heureux de me voir. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne me demande ni photo ni autographe donc j'ai accepté de danser avec lui.

_ C'était idiot !

_ Oui, je le sais ! Je suis idiote ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Et tout le monde nous regarde.

Drago hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Il avait eu peur pour elle et elle avait eu peur tout court. Ils dirent au revoir à Erika qui serra Hermione fort contre elle. Puis le couple quitta la soirée, main dans la main et transplana jusqu'à leur appartement.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **La soirée? Déçus qu'elle soit semblable aux fêtes moldues? Erika vous paraît-elle toujours sympathique?**

 **La semaine prochaine, plus de Dramione, on retourne dans le présent =D**

 **Bonne journée à tous, et merci d'être autant emballés par cette histoire 3**


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce nouveau retard, vraiment! Je suis tombée malade juste après la convention et j'avais tellement de courbatures et de maux de têtes que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire. Mais me revoici et revoici nos héros!**

 **Ce chapitre est un retour dans le présent, donc plus de Dramione pour le moment. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même!**

 **En ce qui concerne la convention, c'était juste un grand moment plein de magie! J'ai rencontré Evanna Lynch, Mark Williams, Josh Herdman, Alfred Enoch, Sean Biggerstaff et Devon Murray. J'ai eu des photos et autographes avec chacun d'eux. Ils étaient tous très adorables et très accessibles. Josh n'est en fait qu'un gros dragueur mais c'était très amusant et je me suis tapé un gros fou rire avec Devon et Alfred.**

 **D'ailleurs, une nouvelle édition est prévue l'année prochaine et Devon a tellement aimé qu'il a directement signé pour revenir!**

 **Bien, je vous laisse à présent avec nos amis! On se retrouve en bas =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **23 mars 2004 :**

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Pansy, Ginny et Luna au Chemin de Traverse pour choisir la robe de marié de Pansy et les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de passer l'après-midi dans un magasin rempli de vendeuses paraissant sympathiques mais hypocrites. Mais son amie allait se marier dans quelques mois et Hermione avait été choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. Elle se devait donc d'être présente.

Elle réajusta son sac à main sur son épaule et accéléra le pas jusqu'au magasin Tissard et Brodette. Pansy était définitivement issue d'une famille riche. Ce n'était pas Hermione ou Ginny qui irait se relooker dans ce magasin qui était beaucoup trop cher pour elles.

Elle était la dernière arrivée, les autres étaient déjà présentes et Pansy lui offrit un sourire narquois.

_ Hermione Granger en retard ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

_ On avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures trente. Il est quatorze heures trente.

_ Depuis le temps qu'on est amies tu dois bien savoir que, pour moi, quatorze heures trente signifie quatorze heures quinze.

_ Dans ce cas, dis quatorze heures quinze.

_ Non, parce que ça signifierait quatorze heures.

_ Tu m'énerve, Pansy.

_ Je sais et j'adore ça !

_ Bon... On y va ?

Les autres filles acquiescèrent et elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Des vendeuses accoururent instantanément vers elles, leurs demandant de quoi elles avaient besoin. Pansy leur expliqua que son mariage était prévu dans six mois et qu'elle avait besoin de robes pour elle et ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Les vendeuses leur demanda de les suivre et les conduisirent dans un petit salon un peu plus loin dans le magasin. D'après les vendeuses, l'endroit était réservé aux futures mariées et leurs demoiselles d'honneur. Hermione n'aurait jamais suspecté qu'un salon aussi grand puisse se trouver dans ce type de magasin. Même chez les moldus cela n'existait pas. Trois gros divans étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en verre. Face à la table en verre se trouvait une grande estrade où se trouvaient de grands miroirs. « Sûrement pour essayer les robes » pensa-t-elle.

Hermione suivit ses amies et prit place sur l'un des divans. Les jeunes femmes passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à regarder Pansy essayer des robes de mariée. De temps à autres des vendeuses venaient proposer leurs aides, resservir leurs tasses de thé ou apporter plus de gâteaux. Hermione et Ginny étaient plus qu'étonnées. Elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire autant chouchouter lorsqu'elles allaient acheter des vêtements. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent alors compte à quel point elles étaient différentes de Pansy qui, elle, voyait toute cette attention de la part des vendeuses d'un œil indifférent.

_ Dis-moi, Hermione... dit Pansy qui essayait sa troisième robe.

_ Celle-ci est très jolie !

_ Ce n'est pas de la robe que je veux te parler.

_ Oh.

_ Quand est-ce que tu comptes te réconcilier avec Drago ?

_ Qui te dit que je vais me réconcilier avec lui.

_ Je le sais parce que ça te fait énormément de mal de ne plus être amie avec lui.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi...

_ Mione... intervint Ginny. Colin m'a parlé. Il m'a avoué qu'il t'entend souvent pleurer. Il n'ose pas t'en parler, il a peur de te braquer. Mais il est inquiet.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

_ Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec Colin, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ? demanda Pansy.

_ Je suis parfaitement heureuse avec Colin. On va se marier et c'est parfait !

_ Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir l'épouser ? Tu n'as jamais été une femme prête pour un vrai engagement. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_ Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je ne lui aurais pas dis oui, sinon.

_ Parfois, il arrive de ne pas répondre ce que l'on désire vraiment, dit prudemment Ginny.

_ J'aime Colin, point final. Nous sommes ici pour nous trouver des robes pour le mariage de Pansy pas pour débattre sur ma vie amoureuse.

_ J'aimerais juste ajouter quelque chose, dit la Serpentard. Drago est très malheureux de ne plus être en bons termes avec toi. Et de savoir que tu es sur le point d'épouser Colin. Il ne le montre pas mais je suis sa meilleure amie. Je le connais. Il souffre. Médite à propos de ça.

Hermione baissa la tête. Pansy ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie réponde immédiatement. Elle connaissait bien Hermione, à présent. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire allait faire le tour de ses neurones, qu'Hermione allait sérieusement y réfléchir. Et, lorsque le temps serait venu, elle lui en reparlerait. Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux malheureux. Peut-être s'aimaient-ils toujours, peut-être pas. En tout cas, ils souffraient de ne plus se fréquenter et il était hors de question que ses amis souffrent plus longtemps.

Son attention finit par se porter sur sa robe. C'était la quatrième robe qu'elle essayait et elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

_ Les filles ! dit-elle. Que pensez-vous de cette robe ?

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Pansy et restèrent subjuguées.

_ Elle est parfaite... souffla Hermione.

C'était une robe sirène en tulle et en doublure satin à décolleté plongeant. La robe était toute en dentelle et brodée de perles. Le dos était découvert et deux bretelles en dentelles maintenaient la robe sur ses épaules.

Pansy tournoya sur elle-même, ses cheveux flottants dans les airs.

_ Elle est parfaite ! Je crois que je vais la prendre !

Ses amies acquiescèrent, absolument ravies. Pansy retira sa robe et la confia aux vendeuses avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

_ Bien ! Maintenant, passons aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

Le choix ne fut pas difficile pour la robe de Luna, Ginny et Hermione. Pansy avait flashé sur une robe fourreau en mousseline de couleur bleu blizzard. C'était une robe sans bretelles avec un décolleté en cœur. Le bustier était plissé et une ceinture de la même couleur que la robe enserrait la taille.

La couleur allait à chacune des trois filles et toutes la trouvèrent sublime. Satisfaite, Pansy alla confier trois exemplaires de la robe aux vendeuses, puis les filles sortirent de la boutique.

_ Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans un magasin de vêtements, s'amusa Hermione.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, rit Ginny.

_ Je n'ai jamais comprit ton désintérêt pour les magasins de vêtements, dit Pansy.

_ Disons que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'acheter des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements dont la moitié ne nous servira peut-être jamais. Je suis juste pragmatique.

_ Tu es tellement différente de Daphné.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Eh bien, Daphné est... matérialiste. Oh, elle aime Drago, je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais elle aime aussi son argent et les bijoux et belles robes qui vont avec.

_ Daphné est une Sang Pur, elle vient d'une famille riche, dit Luna. Elle est habituée à tout cela. Mais elle n'est pas pour Drago. Daphné est quelqu'un qui prend, Drago a besoin de quelqu'un qui donne.

Toutes ses tournèrent vers Hermione qui les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, répondirent ses amies.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny.

_ Eh bien... dit Pansy. Je... Je pense avoir trouvé l'endroit pour la célébration du mariage. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ron parce que je voulais attendre de le voir avant. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

_ Oui ! s'exclamèrent les autres. Allons-y !

Hermione, Luna et Ginny s'accrochèrent à Pansy qui transplana. Elles atterrirent en pleine campagne.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

_ Dans le Kent. Nous sommes justes à côté de Douvres.

_ Oui, je vois les falaises, dit Hermione.

_ J'ai vu un manoir, par là-bas, dit Pansy.

Les trois filles suivirent leur amie. Elles marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes et finirent par arriver près d'un grand domaine.

C'était un grand manoir de deux étages entouré d'une grande clôture de fer noir. Il y avait, derrière la clôture un immense jardin d'herbe verte qui menait vers la bâtisse. L'arrière du bâtiment donnait immédiatement sur les falaises.

Hermione était abasourdie.

_ C'est... imposant, dit-elle.

_ On s'approche ? proposa Pansy.

Les filles acquiescèrent et Pansy ouvrit le portail.

_ On ne va pas avoir de problèmes ? demanda Hermione. On a le droit d'être ici ?

_ Hermione et son éternelle peur de ne pas respecter le règlement. Bien sûr qu'on a le droit d'être ici- ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard réprobateur de son amie. On m'a donné les clés.

_ D'accord.

Elles entrèrent dans la propriété et parcoururent la grande prairie. Il y avait un petit chemin qui serpentait entre les herbes. En arrivant près de la maison, elles virent sur la gauche ce qui ressemblait à un garage sans voiture.

_ C'est parfait, dit Pansy. S'il fait beau, on pourra faire la fête dans la cour. S'il pleut, on pourra la faire dans cette remise.

_ Pansy... Ce n'est qu'un garage moldu, dit Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura assez de place.

_ Et s'y on construisait une tente, comme pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? demanda Ginny.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée... dit Pansy, pensivement.

_ De toute façon, dit Luna. Vous avez encore le temps de prévoir avec Ron. Cet endroit est parfait pour votre mariage.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous aimez ?

_ Oui ! dirent les trois autres filles en chœur.

_ Allons visiter l'intérieur !

Les quatre amies marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment et Pansy glissa la clé dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et les quatre filles entrèrent.

L'entrée était grande et carrelée dans des tons blancs et marrons clair. Face à la porte d'entrée, une double porte en bois donnait sur une grand salon aux tons blanc et bleu. Les meubles, dont les canapés, étaient de couleur bleue et, face aux divans se trouvait une immense cheminée. Deux double-portes menaient dans le jardin et le grand salon se prolongeait en petit salon, aux teintes marrons, plus intimiste. Un unique canapé de velours vert, près d'une cheminée et face à la fenêtre, s'y trouvait.

Derrière le salon intimiste se trouvait une grande salle à manger contenant une grande table en verre et des meubles ou se trouvaient vaisselle et argenterie. À côté de la table, d'autres double-portes menaient à l'extérieur.

Dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvait la cuisine. Une petite cuisine chaleureuse, dans les teintes jaune et pleine de meubles en bois.

_ Oh, s'exclama Ginny. Je pense que ma mère sera heureuse de cuisiner ici.

_ Qui te dit que ta mère cuisinera notre repas de mariage ? dit Pansy.

_ Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ce que ma mère prépare.

Pansy ne répliqua pas et Ginny sourit, vainqueur. Tout le monde aimait les repas de madame Weasley.

Deux fenêtres et une porte se trouvaient dans cette cuisine. La porte donnait de nouveau dans l'entrée.

À gauche des portes d'entrée, un escalier en colimaçon menait dans les étages. Les filles l'empruntèrent et débouchèrent dans un long couloir. Les murs de gauche ne contenaient que des fenêtres. Trois portes sur le mur de droite donnaient sur trois chambres contenant chacune des lits doubles. Chaque chambre contenait une salle de bain. Une pièce au bout du couloir donnait sur des toilettes.

_ Sérieusement ? dit Ginny. Les toilettes ne sont qu'à cet étage ?

_ Il y a sûrement des toilettes en bas que l'on a loupé, dit Hermione.

_ J'espère bien... dit la rouquine.

Les filles continuèrent leur ascension dans les étages et débouchèrent sur un couloir similaire à celui du dessous. En revanche, les quatre pièces qui se trouvaient dans ce couloir n'étaient que des chambres.

_ Tu vas avoir de quoi héberger à ton mariage, dit Ginny.

_ Je te vois venir, toi, dit Pansy. Non, je ne vous inviterai pas toi et Harry à dormir ici. Si c'est pour souiller nos draps...

_ Sérieusement ? Nous sommes tes amis !

_ Je déconne !

Ginny tira la langue à son amie et elles se mirent toutes à rire, à l'exception de Luna qui était tournée vers les escaliers.

_ Regardez, il y a encore un étage.

_ C'est le grenier dit Pansy.

_ On va visiter ? demanda la blonde.

_ C'est pas intéressant de visiter des greniers.

_ Personnellement, dit Hermione, les greniers me fichent la trouille.

Pansy ricana.

_ Bravo les Gryffondors !

_ Bon, dit Ginny, à part ça il n'y a aucune pièce pour fêter le mariage en cas de pluie.

_ Il y a une pièce que l'on a pas visiter, il me semble, dit Luna.

_ Non Luna, soupira Pansy. Nous n'irons pas dans le grenier.

_ Je ne parlais pas du grenier, dit Luna. Mais il me semble qu'une pièce du bas n'a pas été visitée.

_ Ah, c'est possible, dit Hermione. Redescendons.

Les quatre amis redescendirent les escaliers pour regagner l'entrée. Il y avait, en effet, une pièce non visitée. C'était une double-porte située à droite des portes d'entrées. Les filles ouvrirent les portes et entrèrent.

C'était une immense pièce dans les tons jaunes et dorés. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et couvertes de grands rideaux rouges. Deux porte-fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur. Un immense lustre pendait du plafond et le sol était en parquet foncé.

Les filles étaient émerveillées.

_ Comment a-t-on pu louper cette salle ? demanda Ginny.

_ Heureusement que Luna voit tout... ajouta Hermione.

_ C'est bon, dit Pansy. C'est ici que je veux faire mon mariage. Oh, Merlin, c'est grandiose.

_ Tu vas être une vraie princesse Pansy, dit Hermione, émue.

Pansy aussi était émue. Son mariage n'était que dans six mois mais elle savait déjà que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Les filles repartirent du manoir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, plus enjouées que jamais. Elles avaient trouvé les robes et le lieu pour le mariage et Pansy se sentait un peu plus sereine.

Elle transplanèrent à nouveau pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Elles se choisirent une table et Ginny et Luna allèrent chercher des Bierraubeurres- et du jus de citrouille pour la future maman.

_ Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Pansy.

_ Tu vas pouvoir te détendre un peu, maintenant, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oui mais ne pas trop nous reposer sur nos laurier. Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire ! Trouver un mage, les décorations, le traiteur, les animations...

_ Il y a encore six mois devant nous, dit Hermione, posément. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Nous allons t'aider. Ron aussi.

_ Sans compter ma mère, dit Ginny. Je pense qu'elle va essayer de planifier elle-même votre mariage. Et je pense qu'elle va être vraiment vexée de ne pas t 'avoir accompagnée pour choisir la robe.

_ Elle n'aura qu'à t'accompagner, toi. Aussi gentille qu'elle puisse être, Molly n'est pas ma mère.

_ D'ailleurs, dit Luna. Pourquoi ta mère ne t'a pas accompagnée ?

_ Elle n'approuve pas vraiment mon mariage avec Ron. Mes parents considèrent la famille Weasley comme des traîtres à leur sang, ils auraient préféré que j'épouse un Sang Pur traditionaliste.

_ Mais... Ils vont venir au mariage, quand même ? s'exclama Hermione.

_ Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne leur ai pas reparlé depuis que j'ai annoncé mes fiançailles.

Quelqu'un se mit à renifler et toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Ginny qui se tapotait les yeux avec sa serviette.

_ Ginny ? dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Parce que c'est triste ! Pansy n'aura peut-être ses parents à son mariage...

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, ricana la Serpentard.

_ Mais c'est triste !

_ Ginny, dit Hermione, amusée. Ce sont tes hormones qui parlent.

_ Je sais ! J'en ai marre de ces hormones. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, en ce moment. Que ça s'arrête !

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur celle de son amie.

_ Ça passera quand le bébé sera né.

_ Vivement qu'il soit expulsé de mon vagin ! En plus, je ne peux même plus boire d'alcool.

_ Courage, dit Pansy. Plus que cinq mois.

La rouquine soupira et se leva.

_ Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, dit-elle. Je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Ses amies la regardèrent s'éloigner et se tournèrent les unes vers les autres.

_ Pauvre Gin', dit Hermione.

_ Ça lui passera, dit Pansy. Quand elle tiendra le bébé dans ses bras, elle ne se souviendra pas de cette horrible grossesse. Et je suis sûre qu'elle demandera à Harry un autre bébé.

Hermione et Pansy ricanèrent. Luna regarda ses amies, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_ Et donc, Hermione, ajouta la Serpentard. Vous avez déjà une date pour le mariage, Colin et toi ?

_ Pas encore. Je pense que l'on va attendre un peu. Attendre que ton mariage et celui de Drago soient passés. Sinon, ça va faire beaucoup trop de mariage dans une seule année.

L'ancienne Gryffondor rit légèrement.

_ Est-ce que tu vas venir à leur mariage ? s'enquit l'ancienne Serdaigle.

_ Je ne crois pas avoir été invitée.

_ Tu veux que je lui parle ? demanda Pansy.

_ Non, parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller à son mariage. Nous sommes en mauvais terme. De plus, voir son ex à son mariage risque d'être très gênant.

_ C'est quand même vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez plus ensemble et que vous vous détestiez à ce point. Vous étiez le couple parfait et vous étiez vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

_ Pansy, la raison de notre rupture ne regarde que nous.

_ Je comprends.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour revenir parmi ses amies. Elle s'installa et regarda les autres avec un grand sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

_ De rien, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas que la conversation reparte sur ses problèmes avec Drago. Pour elle, la discussion était close.

_ Au fait, Gin', ajouta-t-elle. Tu connais déjà le sexe du bébé ?

_ Pas encore. J'ai rendez-vous chez le gynécomage demain.

_ Tu y vas seule ?

_ Harry doit m'accompagner. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas oublié. Il a beaucoup de soucis avec son boulot d'Auror.

_ Mais Ron est là pour l'aider, non ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit Pansy. Mais ils ont toujours beaucoup trop de paperasse. En plus des enquêtes. Ils travaillent beaucoup trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Tu dis ça parce que Ron ne peut pas te faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley ! s'outra Hermione. C'est quoi ces paroles ?

_ Pardon, pardon.

_ Comme si j'étais le genre de personne à être portée sur le sexe, dit Pansy.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Les amies rirent et finirent leurs verres avant de se lever.

_ Merci beaucoup d'être venues m'aider, les filles... dit Pansy alors qu'elles sortaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

_ Mais c'est normal, répondit Hermione.

_ J'ai vraiment apprécié de passer cette journée avec vous, les filles, dit Luna.

_ Oh oui, ajouta Ginny. Une journée entre filles, y a rien de mieux !

_ Il faudra s'en refaire une urgemment ! s'amusa Hermione.

Les quatre amies se prirent dans les bras en guise de salut et chacune tourna les talons pour rejoindre leurs compagnons.

* * *

_ C'est moi ! dit Hermione en entrant chez elle.

Colin sortit de la cuisine et prit sa fiancée dans ses bras.

_ Hermione, te revoilà ! Comment s'est passée cette journée ?

_ Au top. Nous avons trouvé nos robes et le lieu du mariage. Pansy était aux anges.

_ C'est vrai ? Génial. Vous n'étiez qu'entre filles ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu verrais le manoir que l'on a trouvé ! Il est grand, magnifique ! Et il y a une salle de bal en cas de pluie ! Une salle de bal !

_ Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione Granger était du genre à s'extasier sur une salle de bal, ricana Colin.

Hermione donna une légère tape sur l'épaule du garçon et le couple rit.

Colin prépara le repas du soir et le couple dîna aux chandelles. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, devant la télé. Puis ils montèrent se coucher. Hermione, trop fatiguée par sa journée, s'endormit directement, au grand damne de son compagnon.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Aujourd'hui c'était un chapitre 100% girly, avez-vous aimé? Voulez-vous plus de chapitres comme celui-là?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione? Pensez-vous qu'ils se réconcilieront bientôt? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite des événements?**

 **Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé Hinny, la semaine prochaine? =)**

 **Bonne soirée à tous! J'essaierai d'être à l'heure la semaine prochaine ^^'**


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis en retard. J'ai eu un gros problème avec mon texte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il a fallut que je le retape**

 **Bref, on ne vas discuter éternellement, je pense que vous attendez tous la suite de l'histoire, donc la voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! =)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- dramione love: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews hebdomadaires! Elle me font grandement plaisir! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant!**

 **\- Wen: Je te rassure, nous avons la même imagination, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) Merci pour tes reviews et je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant =D**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain, Ginny trouva Harry dans le bureau de leur maison, en train de travailler. Bon, au moins, il n'était pas au Ministère. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et le Survivant se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il afficha un petit sourire.

_ Ginny ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui. Je voulais juste te rappeler le rendez-vous chez le gynécomage. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié.

_ Bien sûr que non. Comment oublier un rendez-vous aussi important.

_ Je préférais m'en assurer, vu le travail que tu as en ce moment. Le rendez-vous est dans une heure.

_ Laisse-moi encore quinze minutes et nous pourront y aller.

_ Très bien.

La rouquine tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle regarda sa garde-robe et soupira un grand coup. Elle se choisit un pull ample et un jean. Elle eut, cependant, un peu de mal à fermer son pantalon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de face et de profil. Sa grossesse commençait à se voir, son ventre était légèrement rebondit. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle aille s'acheter des vêtements de grossesse sinon elle ne pourrait plus du tout s'habiller.

À cette pensée, Ginny fondit en larmes. Harry la retrouva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, assise sur le lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Il se précipita vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Ginny, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je suis grosse, Harry. Je suis énorme... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas grosse.

_ Mais si, regarde-moi !

Elle se leva et souleva son pull, montrant son ventre rebondit à son copain.

_ Regarde-moi ce ventre ! dit-elle.

Harry afficha un sourire compatissant, se leva également et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rouquine.

_ Ginny, tu es la plus belle femme enceinte que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es magnifique et ce ventre te va à ravir. Non, tu n'es pas énorme. Tu es une femme qui porte la vie en elle. Ton état est temporaire. Moi je t'aime comme tu es.

_ Oh, Harry... gémit-elle.

Elle se jeta au cou du Survivant et pleura des torrents de larmes.

_ Merci, ajouta-t-elle. Tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde !

Le jeune homme rit et sécha les larmes de sa compagne de ses deux pouces.

_ Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. Le gynécomage nous attend.

Ginny hocha la tête, prit sa veste, son sac à main et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait près dans l'entrée.

_ Tu es prête ? demanda le brun.

_ Oui.

Ginny prit la main de Harry et le couple transplana. Ils arrivèrent dans l'air de transplanage de Ste Mangouste. Ils se rendirent ensuite au guichet et attendirent que la secrétaire porte son attention sur eux.

_ Bonjour, dit Harry. Nous avons un rendez-vous au nom de Ginny Weasley à quatorze heure.

La sorcière porta son attention sur un livre qui était posé en face d'elle puis elle releva la tête et leur sourit.

_ Bien sûr. Veuillez vous rendre dans les sous-sols. Vous y trouverez le service de gynécomagie. Vous aurez une salle d'attente pour patienter un peu. Le gynécomage Matis viendra vous chercher.

Le couple acquiesça et prit les escaliers pour descendre à l'étage du dessous. Dans les sous-sols se trouvaient tous les services reliés au enfants. Gynécomagie, pédiatrie, maternité... Tout se trouvait à cet étage. Le couple trouva rapidement le service qu'ils cherchaient. Ils poussèrent une double-porte en bois et trouvèrent immédiatement la salle d'attente. Ils prirent place, main dans la main, attendant l'arrivée du gynécomage.

Ginny se triturait les doigts et Harry le remarqua. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la rouquine. La jeune femme lui lança un regard reconnaissant et Harry lui sourit.

Le gynécomage arriva plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley ?

_ Oui ! dit-elle.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

_ Bonjour, je suis le gynécomage Matis. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Ginny acquiesça et le couple suivit le médecin, main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de gynécomagie. En face de la porte se trouvait le bureau du médecin et à droite, une table d'auscultation.

_ Asseyez-vous.

Ginny et Harry obéirent et prirent place en face du bureau. Le gynécomage s'assit face à eux. Il sortit un dossier et le consulta rapidement. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le couple.

_ Vous êtes donc enceinte de quatre mois, c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est votre première visite, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny acquiesça.

_ Bien... Je vais vous demander de vous placer sur la table d'auscultation derrière vous.

La rouquine se leva et s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué par le gynécomage, la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle s'allongea sur la table et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Le médecin les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il souleva le haut de Ginny, prit du gel qu'il déposa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. La rouquine frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du gel. Le médecin étala le gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui frissonna un peu plus et sortit sa baguette. Il tapota trois fois le ventre à l'aide du morceau de bois et en laissa l'extrémité sur la peau. Un jet de lumière sortit de la baguette pour aller sur le mur d'en face. Une image y apparut et l'on pu distinguer une forme.

_ Voilà votre bébé, dit le gynécomage.

Ginny plissa les yeux mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une masse informe.

_ Je... Je ne vois rien, dit-elle.

Le médicomage sourit.

_ C'est normal, il faut avoir l'habitude pour pouvoir reconnaître le fœtus. Regardez, ici c'est la tête.

Il pointa un endroit de l'image et Ginny se concentra pour voir la tête qu'il montrait. Et puis, son expression concentrée se changea en attendrissement. C'était son bébé qu'elle voyait. Son petit, petit bébé. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Le médecin et Harry le virent et le docteur Matis esquissa un sourire. Ginny essuya rapidement sa larme en maudissant une nouvelle fois ses hormones.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, dit le médicomage. Vous n'êtes pas la première et vous ne serez pas la dernière. Monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Weasley, votre bébé est en très bonne santé. Il est très bien positionné, c'est parfait.

_ Tant mieux, dit Ginny. Ça me rassure grandement.

_ Voulez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ?

Ginny consulta son amoureux du regard qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ Oui, dit la rouquine d'une voix rauque.

Le médecin hocha la tête et bougea la baguette sur le ventre de Ginny. Il la bougea un court instant, sourcils froncés et air concentré avant de regarder la rouquine dans les yeux. Il sourit et dit :

_ Félicitation mademoiselle Weasley, vous attendez un garçon.

Harry et Ginny affichèrent un grand sourire. Un garçon... Ils attendaient un garçon !

Le gynécomage essuya le gel sur le ventre de la rouquine qui redescendit son haut et tous retournèrent au bureau du médecin.

_ Bien, vous n'avez pas de questions particulières, pas d'effets secondaires, pas de problèmes particuliers ?

_ Mis à part le fait que je pleure tout le temps et que mes hormones me jouent des tours, pas spécialement.

Le médicomage rit.

_ C'est normal, ça. Lors d'une grossesse, les hormones sont souvent maître de votre corps. Mais ça reviendra à la normale lorsque le petit sera sortit.

_ J'ai tellement hâte. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être faite pour être enceinte. C'est tellement difficile, contraignant et encombrant...

_ Ne dis pas ça, Gin... dit Harry.

Le médecin sourit à nouveau.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Potter. Votre compagne n'est pas la seule à penser cela. Mademoiselle Weasley, je peux vous assurer que chaque femme est faite pour être mère. C'est la nature. Je vous garantis que vous penserez différemment lorsque vous tiendrez le petit dans vos bras.

_ Si vous le dites, c'est que vous avez raison...

Le médecin se contenta d'un sourire bienveillant.

_ Vouliez-vous me parler d'autre chose ?

_ Non, ce sera tout.

_ Bien.

Le gynécomage donna au couple des dernières recommandations et puis les deux jeune gens sortirent du bureau.

* * *

Ginny attendit dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle vit de loin la tignasse brune de sa meilleure amie qui approchait. Hermione avait probablement terminé sa journée. La brunette afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit que Ginny l'attendait.

_ Gin' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu attends Harry ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a oublié le rendez-vous chez le Gynécomage...

_ Non, il n'a pas oublié, rit la rouquine. Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? On voulait tous vous voir pour vous donner le sexe du bébé.

_ Nous somme en train de perdre notre habitude de se réunir le week-end, s'amusa la brune.

_ Oui mais c'est trop important, je ne pourrai pas tenir jusqu'au week-end !

_ Je ne sais pas trop, Gin. Je suis vraiment fatiguée en ce moment. Et puis, je souhaitais me coucher tôt. Demain j'enchaîne ma journée de travail avec mon stage au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

_ Oh, allez ! Ça ne se terminera pas tard, c'est promis !

_ Bon, d'accord. Laisse-moi juste rentrer pour me changer et prévenir Colin. Nous te rejoindrons chez toi.

_ Super ! À tout à l'heure !

La rouquine tourna les talons et Hermione afficha un petit sourire avant de transplaner.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, Colin l'intercepta dans le couloir en l'enlaçant tendrement.

_ Hey, ma belle ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_ Ça s'est bien passé. J'ai l'impression que mes dossiers sont de plus en plus faciles à traiter.

_ C'est parce que tu es très intelligente.

_ Vous me flattez, monsieur Jones.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Dis-moi, Hermione... Un restaurant, ce soir, rien que toi et moi, ça te dit ?

_ Hum... Justement, je voulais te parler à propos de ce soir. Ginny voudrait nous voir tous. Elle connaît le sexe de l'enfant et ne peut pas attendre ce week-end pour nous le dire.

Colin soupira.

_ On va finir par passer tous nos moments de libre avec eux.

_ Ce sont mes amis, Colin. S'ils ont besoin de me voir, je ne vais pas leur faire faux-bond.

_ Tu es un peu trop dévouée à tes amis, Hermione. Sans mentionner l'autre blond et sa bimbo qui ne vont pas se gêner pour te faire des réflexions.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Colin. Pour elle, c'était normal d'être aussi proche de ses amis. Ils avaient passé sept années à se fréquenter, même si, au début, elle haïssait trois d'entre eux. Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne plus les voir. Mais Colin... Ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'il les connaissait et il traînait avec eux uniquement parce qu'il était le fiancé d'Hermione. Elle comprenait bien qu'il commençait à être fatigué de se taper du sorcier à toutes les sauces.

La jeune fille soupira.

_ Bon... On reste ici, si tu veux.

_ Non. Allons chez les Potter. Mais il va falloir ralentir les visites. Je sais bien que ce sont tes meilleurs amis et que tu les aime. Je le comprends. Mais je suis ton fiancé et j'ai besoin de passer des moments seul avec toi. Surtout si l'on veut fonder une famille.

_ Tu as raison, Colin.

_ D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours ta réponse Hermione.

_ Ma réponse ?

_ Je t'avais proposé de partir. De nous éloigner. Tu te rappelles ?

_ Oh... Oui.

_ Je dois en conclure que tu n'as pas pris ta décision...

La jeune femme regarda son compagnon, le regard contrit. Colin soupira à nouveau.

_ Allons chez tes amis, se contenta-t-il de dire.

_ Attends deux minutes, dit-elle.

Elle monta en hâte dans sa chambre, retira son tailleur pour enfiler une jupe, un pull et des ballerines. Elle prit son sac et redescendit vers la porte d'entrée. Ils partirent tous deux sans un mot et Hermione pouvait clairement sentir la tension entre eux deux. C'était bien la première fois que Colin lui en voulait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Ginny et Harry et Hermione sonna. La rouquine ouvrit quelques secondes après.

_ Ah, Hermione ! On attendait plus que toi. Bonsoir Colin.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais Ginny ressentit clairement une gêne entre les deux et elle vit très bien l'expression de sa meilleure amie. Expression que virent également Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle vint dire bonjour au reste de la bande.

_ Tout va bien, Mione ? demanda Harry.

_ Bien sûr ! dit-elle avec un faux entrain.

Elle prit place à côté de Luna sur le canapé et Colin s'assit près de Pansy. Assez loin pour que tout le monde comprenne que le couple s'était disputé.

_ Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les moldus, dit Daphné assez fort pour être entendue.

Hermione lança à la blonde un regard tellement meurtrier que la Serpentard tressaillit. Drago, quant à lui ne se réjouissait pas de la situation. Il se contenta d'observer la brune et son petit visage triste. Il se souvint des disputes qu'il avait eu avec elle et des réactions qu'elle avait eu à chaque fois. Il avait toujours vu ce même visage triste à chaque fois quand ils s'étaient séparé- d'abord à Poudlard puis deux ans auparavant. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était vraiment très amoureuse de Colin comme elle l'avait été de lui. Et cette pensée lui fit mal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il observa Hermione jusqu'à ce que le regard chocolat de la brune accroche le sien. Le regard du blond se refit alors froid et il détourna le regard.

_ Bon, dit Ginny. Nous connaissons enfin le sexe du bébé !

_ Alors ? s'impatienta Ron. Tu vas accoucher, oui ou non ?

_ Ah pas tout de suite, il faut attendre encore cinq mois !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ron se renfrogna.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, maugréa-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que je le sais, rit Ginny. Donc... Harry et moi attendons... un garçon !

_ Oh, c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Pansy.

Hermione se jeta au cou de son amie.

_ Un petit garçon! Mais c'est super !

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Luna.

_ Nous ne savons pas encore mais il nous reste cinq mois pour y réfléchir.

_ Qui sera le parrain ? demanda Ron. J'espère que ce sera moi.

_ Ron, dit Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Bien sûr que tu seras le parrain.

_ Ah parce que nous non ? ronchonna Drago.

_ Disons que Ron est mon meilleur ami depuis nos onze ans. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, mon cher Drago.

_ La faute à qui ? grommela-t-il.

Des reniflements se firent entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers Daphné qui se tamponna les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

_ Daphné ? dit Luna. Ça ne va pas ?

_ Oh, si. Ne vous en faites pas.

_ Tu sais, dit Ginny, avec Harry on ne prévoit pas de s'arrêter à un enfant. Drago sera le parrain du prochain.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait pleurer.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je... Oh, rien.

Elle se leva et sortit de la maison. Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir aller la retrouver. Lorsqu'il vit que tous ses amis étaient tournés vers lui, il haussa les épaules.

_ Il y a quelques semaines, Daphné était persuadée qu'elle était enceinte. Je lui ai dis de ne pas trop le prendre pour acquis. Que ça pouvait être une fausse alerte. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Du coup, elle a été très malheureuse d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Et... tu ne vas pas la consoler ? demanda Ginny.

_ Daphné est une femme forte. Elle s'en remettra.

_ Mais tu es son fiancé, Drago. C'est ton rôle de la rassurer.

Hermione regardait Drago, choquée par son comportement. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi quand il était avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme si... Comme s'il ne l'aimait pas. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait changé à ce point ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait... détruit ? Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée.

Drago finit par la regarder à son tour. Elle ne sut ce que signifiait la lueur qu'elle apercevait souvent dans son regard mais elle finit par détourner les yeux.

_ Bon, ok. J'y vais, souffla-t-il. Félicitations pour votre garçon.

_ Merci Drago, souffla Ginny.

Le blond hocha la tête et sortit de la maison, à la suite de Daphné. Ginny regarda ses silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon. Personne n'osait parler. Hermione avait du mal à se remettre du fait que Daphné souhaitait un enfant de Drago. C'était même très difficile à assimiler. Colin avait raison. Ils devaient partir. Hermione ne serait jamais pleinement heureuse avec Drago dans les parages.

Elle se leva et se racla la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

_ Je... Je souhaitais vous dire quelque chose.

_ Oui ? dit Ginny.

Hermione savait que ce qu'elle comptait leur dire allait faire l'effet d'une bombe et que ça allait casser la joie qui s'était installée depuis l'annonce de Ginny. Mais elle devait le faire.

_Colin et moi avons décidé de déménager.

On entendit un verre se casser. C'était celui de Blaise. Encore. Tous les autres la dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds. Y comprit Colin.

_ P... Pardon ? bredouilla Ginny.

_ Nous avons décidé de nous éloigner un peu. Nous avons discuté tous les deux et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que... Je ne serai jamais vraiment heureuse en continuant de fréquenter Drago. Mais, tout comme moi, il est votre ami. Je ne peux pas vous demander de ne plus le fréquenter. Alors, le mieux à faire est de m'éloigner.

_ Mione... dit Harry. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne se verra plus aussi souvent ?

_ Oui, je m'en rends compte, Harry. Et ça va être très dur de ne plus vous voir comme je le veux. Mais j'en ai besoin. Nous en avons besoin.

_ Hermione, dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie... J'ai besoin de toi. J'aurai besoin de ma meilleure amie lorsque le temps sera venu pour moi d'expulser ce petit être...

_ Je serai toujours là pour toi, Ginny. On ne part pas loin, tu sais. Et tu pourras toujours transplaner chez nous si tu en ressens le besoin.

_ T'es nulle, Granger... bouda Pansy. Tout ça à cause de Drago ?

_ En partie. On a besoin de se retrouver Colin et moi.

_ Si c'est quelque chose qui te peut te rendre heureuse, alors fais-le, dit Luna. Mais il faut que tu en sois sûre. Ne prends pas de décision qui pourrait te rendre malheureuse.

_ Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution possible.

La blonde hocha la tête.

_ Bon, Colin et moi devrions rentrer. Demain va être une très longue journée.

Elle enlaça chacun de ses amis pour leur dire au revoir- dont une Ginny qui avait le visage baigné de larmes- et sortit de chez Ginny avec Colin, mais dans la main.

Le couple s'arrêta sur le perron et Colin enlaça sa copine.

_ Merci, Hermione. C'est la meilleure décision que tu aies pu prendre. Mais... Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Tu as raison. Je dois m'investir dans notre couple si l'on veut fonder une famille.

_ Tu... Tu penses vraiment à fonder quelque chose avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je t'aime, Colin.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Le couple s'embrassa passionnément et transplana chez eux.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Ne détestez pas trop Colin, je vous rappelle qu'il est sincèrement amoureux d'Hermione xD**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le fait que Daphné ne soit pas enceinte? Ginny et Harry attendent un enfant, heureux? =) Et Hermione qui a décidé de partir avec Colin? Comment pensez-vous que Drago réagira lorsqu'il l'apprendra? Comment l'apprendra-t-il à votre avis? Et qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous et merci énormément pour votre engouement =D**

 **Bisous ^^**


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Et bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Youpi! Je suis à l'heure =D Je vous avoues que j'ai eu peur, car mon ordi a beugué au moment de la correction, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à poster ce chapitre xD**

 **Anyway, le voilà tout beau et tout propre, le nouveau chapitre!**

 **Vous aurez donc la réaction de Drago suite au départ d'Hermione (Bah oui, fallait bien quelqu'un qui lui dise x) )**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

C'était un Blaise Zabini furieux qui entra dans le bureau de Drago, ce mardi 25 mars. Drago ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui donc le métis claqua la porte du bureau un peu trop brutalement. Le blond daigna enfin lever les yeux et regarda son ami, un sourcil haussé.

_ Bonjour Blaise, dit-il alors que son ami le fusillait du regard sans rien dire. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Blaise inspira un grand coup avant de prendre enfin la parole.

_ Drago, faut que t'arrêtes tes conneries, maintenant.

_ Pardon ? Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ?

_ Arrête de faire le sale con, Drago et reparle à Hermione !

Drago afficha une mine stupéfaite, s'adossa dans le fond de son fauteuil et croisa les mains.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de Granger ? Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que l'on ne soit plus amis.

_ Oui, mais là votre querelle n'est plus possible. Vous êtes adultes à présent. Il faut enterrer la hache de guerre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_ Blaise... Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

_ Ce qui se passe ? Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Hermione va partir ! Voilà.

_ Partir ? Où ça ?

_ Partir loin de Londres. Elle veut déménager.

_ Avec son moldu ?

Blaise hocha la tête.

_ Elle a dit pourquoi ?

_ Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse en continuant à te fréquenter mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire choisir entre elle et toi. Elle pense que partir la rendra plus heureuse. Moi je pense que votre querelle la rend malheureuse.

_ Elle... Elle t'a dit ça ?

_ Oui. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, Colin a dû lui souffler cette idée.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Drago... Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie qu'elle parte et je suis persuadé que tu n'en a pas envie non plus. Je me trompe ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son bureau, mâchoire serrée.

_ Réfléchis bien. Je t'en pris.

Sur ces paroles, le métis quitta le bureau du blond. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il savait que Drago y réfléchirait sérieusement. Hermione et lui étaient pareils. Ils réfléchissaient toujours avant d'agir. Blaise espérait qu'ils prendraient la meilleure des décisions.

Dans son bureau, Drago serra les poings un instant. Et il reprit son travail. Il réussit à garder son calme et sa concentration pendant tout le reste de sa journée de travail mais lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il passa sa colère sur tous les meubles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Pourquoi était-il en colère, au juste ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il était censé être heureux de savoir que Granger et son moldu allaient partir. Il devait se réjouir de ne plus voir sa face de miss je-sais-tout, de ne plus redouter les rendez-vous avec ses amis et de la voir, elle et son air autoritaire. Oui, il était censé exulter de joie.

Mais à la place de cela, il était en colère. Terriblement en colère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendre chez elle et lui ordonner de ne pas déménager. Il voulait l'enfermer et s'assurer qu'elle resterait là, près de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressente ça ?

Daphné le trouva debout, en plein milieu de la pièce et la chambre en désordre. Elle poussa un petit cri et mit ses mains devant la bouche. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et regarda tout autour d'elle.

_ Bon sang, Drago ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait rien dire à Daphné, cela ne la regardait pas. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_ Mais réponds, bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Il avait la tête baissée mais pas par honte. Il savait que s'il regardait sa fiancée, elle y verrait toute la haine et la colère qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu n'aurais pas détruit toute la chambre, sinon.

_ Daphné, ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît.

Il sentit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il espéra au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle ne le toucherait pas. Il était trop énervé pour ça.

_ Ne me demande pas de ne pas me mêler de tes affaires, Drago... dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis ta future femme, tu dois me parler de tes problèmes. Nous sommes censés tout partager.

_ Daphné... Retire ta main.

_ Drago, je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Drago s'était déjà retourné et avait attrapé son poignet. Daphné put enfin le regarder dans les yeux et la colère qu'elle y vit la pétrifia sur place.

_ Daphné, quand je te dis de me laisser tranquille, tu me laisses tranquille. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien à te dire, alors n'insiste pas !

_ Drago, tu me fais mal ! dit-elle, des larmes plein les yeux et en se débattant.

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait jamais été violent envers une femme et il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que cette nouvelle le mettait dans cet état ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy entrèrent dans la chambre. Lucius était encore habillé mais Narcissa était en robe de chambre de soie verte avec un grand N brodé sur le cœur. Le visage du père de Drago était impassible mais sa mère semblait inquiète.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-elle. Nous avons entendu des cris.

Drago lâcha instantanément le poignet de Daphné comme s'il venait de se brûler mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Drago ! hurla Daphné. Je t'en pris, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime ! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Le blond entendit vaguement ses parents l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il descendit le grand escalier de marbre en courant presque et sortit du manoir Malefoy sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Blaise et Luna étaient allongés dans le lit conjugal et discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était leur petit moment du soir. Ils avaient besoin de ça pour briser la monotonie de la vie de couple.

Luna avait la tête posée sur le torse du métis qui caressait les longs cheveux blonds de sa compagne.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione va partir... dit Blaise.

_ Je pense qu'elle a besoin de ça pour se sentir pleine. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Elle pense vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution.

_ Et toi, est-ce que tu penses que ça l'est ?

_ Je pense que fuir ses problèmes n'est pas une bonne idée. Tôt ou tard, ils reviennent, beaucoup plus forts.

_ Je le pense aussi... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_ Rien, malheureusement. À part être là pour elle, quand elle en aura le plus besoin.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête. Ça le rendait tellement triste de voir son groupe d'amis se briser. Il entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Blaise et Luna se regardèrent, surpris.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda le métis.

Luna hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Blaise se leva, enfila un caleçon et un pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant lui, l'air défait.

_ Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Le métis s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami. Le blond se dirigea d'un pas lourd dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

_ T'as du whisky ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu que le blond avala d'une traite.

_ Tu veux que je te ramène la bouteille ? devina le métis.

Le blond hocha la tête et Blaise partit chercher la bouteille qu'il lui ramena. Drago se servit deux ou trois verres avant que Blaise ne se décide à lui dire :

_ Bon... Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de Luna de l'étage.

_ C'est Drago !

Elle ne répondit pas mais les deux hommes l'entendirent descendre les escaliers. Elle entra dans le salon quelques secondes après, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleu ciel et de pantoufles lapin. Drago haussa un sourcil. Blaise s'assit près de lui et Luna resta debout.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Drago... dit Luna en croisant les bras, un air inquiet sur le visage.

_ Sans déconner, dit-il à mi-voix.

_ Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise.

Le blond soupira. S'il voulait rester là il allait devoir leur dire ce qui s'était passé.

_ J'ai... J'ai vraiment pété une durite.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par-là ?

_ Eh ben... J'ai pété un câble quoi. Je vais pas te faire un dessin. Et puis... Je m'en suis pris à Daphné.

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle voulait à tout prix que je lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais furieux qu'Hermione s'en aille. Elle n'aurait pas comprit. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a insisté et... je lui ai fais mal. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Blaise soupira.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

Drago opina.

_ Je ne veux pas y retourner ce soir. Pas tant que je serai dans cet état.

_ Je comprends.

_ Tu... Tu crois que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

_ Si Luna est d'accord, ça me va.

_ Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, répondit la blonde. Nous avons une chambre d'amis, je vais préparer ton lit.

_ Merci, les amis.

_ C'est normal, mec... dit Blaise.

Luna monta préparer le lit de Drago et Blaise en profita pour dire à son ami ce qui le tarabustait depuis quelques minutes.

_ Alors, comme ça... Le départ d'Hermione t'a fait quelque chose ?

Drago se renfrogna. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parlé de ça à Blaise. Il le savait !

_ Je ne répondrai pas.

_ Oh, Drago ! Je suis ton meilleur pote ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Le visage de Drago se fit plus dur et se détendit.

_ Bon, ok. Je suis furieux. Furieux qu'elle ose partir comme ça. Furieux qu'elle s'éloigne de nous et qu'elle suive son moldu. Parce que c'est son idée à lui, non ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient réfléchis à deux.

_ Tu parles. Hermione est trop gentille pour savoir dire non.

_ Tu es furieux qu'elle s'éloigne de nous ou qu'elle s'éloigne de toi ?

Drago ne répondit pas et garda la tête obstinément baissée.

_ Drago... Tu l'aimes encore ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je suis avec Daphné maintenant. Je vais l'épouser. Mes sentiments pour Hermione sont partis, morts !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça te met dans cet état, alors.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ça me fait chier, c'est tout !

Luna revint au même instant.

_ Ton lit est prêt, Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Bonne nuit, mec, dit-il à Blaise.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Luna et merci de m'accueillir.

_ Mais c'est normal, Drago. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Le blond monta dans la chambre, se dévêtit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que Blaise venait de lui dire. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi, au juste ? Pourquoi avait-il été si... jaloux ? Car oui, c'était de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. La jalousie qu'elle parte vivre avec l'autre loin d'eux, loin de ses amis. De ses amis ou de lui ? Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que Drago finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Hermione était encore enfermée dans son bureau. Elle était penchée sur un dossier, le même que la veille et qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. C'était un cas de maltraitance sur un hippogriffe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le porter tout de suite au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle devait assembler assez de preuve pour pouvoir être sûr de faire condamner l'homme qui possédait l'hippogriffe. Mais elle pataugeait dans cette enquête. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un stage car elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle terminait dans ces horaires-là. Elle était déjà épuisée.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ranger ses affaires, elle entendit des petits coups à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jared Fitzpatrick, le directeur du Département. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

_ Bonsoir, monsieur Fitzpatrick. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Bonsoir, miss Granger. Que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ? Vous n'avez pas un compagnon qui vous attend ?

_ Oh, je... je suis en train de terminer un dossier pour le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Je suis en stage là-bas.

_ Oh, d'accord. Vous êtes une jeune femme très ambitieuse. C'est une très bonne qualité, si vous voulez mon avis.

Hermione se contenta de sourire. Elle referma le dossier et le rangea. Elle souhaitait partir le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise avec Jared Fitzpatrick dans le coin. Il était beaucoup trop entreprenant à son goût.

Elle se leva et remit sa veste mais l'homme fit en pas dans sa direction.

_ Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner ? Je peux me dévouer si vous le souhaitez.

_ Je pense pouvoir rentrer seule.

_ Rentrer seule ? Dans le noir ? Vous n'y pensez pas...

_ Je n'ai qu'à transplaner près de chez moi. Ne vous en faites donc pas.

Monsieur Fitzpatrick s'approcha encore un peu plus d'Hermione et caressa doucement sa joue. Hermione frissonna de dégoût.

_ Ce serait tellement bête qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous êtes un très bon élément pour ce Département.

_ Retirez votre main, s'il vous plaît... dit Hermione entre ses dents.

_ Voyons, Hermione... Pas de ça avec moi, je vous pris.

_ Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, s'il vous plaît.

Mais Jared n'écoutait pas ce que la jeune femme disait. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle souhaitait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'avança encore un peu plus vers elle jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Il caressa de nouveau la joue de la jeune femme et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Hermione frissonna de dégoût.

_ Monsieur Fitzpatrick, laissez-moi tranquille, maintenant.

_ Tu me dis non mais tes yeux me crient oui.

_ Je ne crois pas...

_ Voyons, Hermione, pourquoi nier l'évidence ?

C'en fut trop pour Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa si violemment sur lui qu'il en recula de surprise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il.

_ Je vous ais dis de ne pas m'approcher, est-ce que c'est difficile à comprendre. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je sais me défendre.

Jared regarda Hermione, surpris mais un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage.

_ Tu crois que tu peux quelque chose contre moi, Hermione ? Je suis ton supérieur. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre moi, je peux te dégager en un claquement de doigts. Et tu te retrouveras sans travail.

_ N'aviez-vous pas dis que j'étais un bon élément pour ce Département.

_ Je l'ai dis. Mais je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me séparer de toi.

_ Est-ce que c'est du chantage que vous me faites ?

_ On peut dire ça, oui. Je te veux Hermione. Je pense à toi tout le temps, laisse-moi t'avoir. Rien que ce soir.

Il refit un pas en direction de la jeune femme qui redressa sa baguette. Une lueur féroce brillait dans le regarde de l'ancienne Gryffondor. L'espace d'un instant, elle se revit pendant sa seconde dernière année, lorsque Bryan avait été sur le point de la violer. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire. Dans le temps de Bryan, Drago avait été là pour la protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Drago n'était pas là et ne serait plus là pour elle. C'était à elle d'assurer sa propre sécurité.

_ N'approchez plus ! Je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser un sortilège contre vous !

_ Non, tu n'en feras rien. Tu tiens trop à ta place pour oser m'attaquer.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas me faire du mal.

Jared sourit à nouveau et s'approcha encore un peu de la jeune femme.

_ Arrêtez !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix froide alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lancer un Stupefix.

Jared et Hermione se tournèrent vers la voix que la jeune femme avait déjà reconnu.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ? dit Jared. Que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas votre Département.

_ Et vous, que faites-vous dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger qui est en train de vous menacer de sa baguette ?

_ Je...

Jared regarda Hermione et éclata de rire.

_ Cette fille est folle. Je suis venu dans son bureau pour m'enquérir de l'avancée de son dossier et elle a cru que je voulais coucher avec elle. Depuis, j'essaie de la raisonner. Comme si elle était mon type de femme, franchement.

Hermione fusilla l'homme du regard.

_ Hermione Granger, commença le blond, est une femme hystérique, autoritaire, miss je-sais-tout, beaucoup trop gentille et trop téméraire pour son propre bien.

La jeune femme fusilla alors le blond du regard. Elle qui pensait qu'il était venu pour l'aider...

_ Mais s'il y a une chose qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas, c'est menteuse ou affabulatrice. Si elle se sent en danger avec vous c'est pour une bonne raison car elle n'est pas du genre à être parano.

Hermione regarda l'ancien Serpentard, surprise. Alors, comme ça, il prenait sa défense ? Pourquoi ? Elle croisa le regard de Drago mais elle ne su lire la lueur qu'elle y trouva. Jared, lui, regardait le blond, choqué.

_ Pardon ? se contenta-t-il de dire.

Drago fit un pas dans la pièce.

_ Donc, si vous osez embêter une nouvelle fois cette jeune femme ou simplement penser à la faire virer car elle a refusé de satisfaire vos pulsions de pervers, j'irai en parler immédiatement au Ministre de la Magie qui est un ami de miss Granger. Et, croyez-moi, il n'aura aucun scrupule à vous faire remplacer. Après tout... Vous n'avez pas grande utilité, ici.

Jared fusillait le blond du regard qui affichait un regard impassible. Hermione avait tellement envie de rire.

_ Maintenant, reprit le blond, casse-toi de là !

Jared lança un dernière regard meurtrier à Hermione qui se retenait à grand peine de rire et quitta le bureau avec un coup d'épaule à Drago. Puis, le blond se tourna vers Hermione et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci, dit Hermione.

_ À croire que tu as toujours besoin de moi.

Cette réplique installa un grand froid entre les deux et le blond se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il. Au cas où il ne serait pas vraiment partit.

Hermione eut envie de refuser parce qu'accepter sa proposition serait malvenu de sa part. Mais elle s'entendit dire :

_ Oui, je veux bien...

Drago hocha la tête. Hermione prit ses affaires et les deux jeune gens sortirent du bureau. Hermione verrouilla la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce Département ? demanda Hermione.

Drago mit un instant avant de répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il allé vers le bureau de Granger ?

_ Honnêtement... J'en sais rien.

Hermione ne le cru pas mais n'ajouta rien. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'Atrium. Hermione trouva cet instant très étrange. Ils se détestaient encore jusqu'à la veille et là, ils étaient ensemble et se parlaient cordialement. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ?

_ J'ai... reprit le blond alors qu'ils traversaient l'Atrium. J'ai entendu dire que tu allais partir ?

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, surprise.

_ En effet.

_ Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. On attend de trouver une maison. Ce ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien... Écoute, si tu veux partir à cause de nos disputes, on peut peut-être faire un effort... Tu vois, ça fait quinze minutes qu'on est ensemble et on a pas essayé de s'étriper.

Hermione sourit légèrement.

_ Je rêve ou tu as envie que je reste ?

_ Absolument pas... marmonna-t-il. Mais nos amis sont bouleversés par ton départ. Tu vas les rendre triste.

Hermione s'arrêta et fit face au blond.

_ Écoute, partir c'est le meilleur moyen de pouvoir vraiment construire quelque chose avec Colin. On a besoin de temps pour nous, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mon histoire avec lui. Maintenant, si c'est toi qui veut que je reste, il faut que tu me le dises clairement.

_ Est-ce que tu resterais si je te disais que je le voulais ?

Hermione attrapa Drago et ils transplanèrent tous deux jusque dans la petite ruelle. Drago regarda autour de lui et lança un regard étrange à Hermione.

_ Dis-donc, Granger...

Hermione rougit et sortit de la ruelle, Drago sur ses talons.

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

Hermione s'arrêta et fit face au jeune homme.

_ Je ne sais pas, Drago, ok ? J'en sais rien. Je suis perdue. Jusqu'à hier on se détestait cordialement et, aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de rester. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, moi ?

_ Tu es censée écouter ce que te dit ton cœur, pas ce que Colin veut. Partir pour lui faire plaisir ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas toi, Granger.

_De quel droit penses-tu pouvoir me connaître ?

_ Je suis sortit trois ans avec toi. Donc, oui, je te connais. Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire, même par le garçon que tu aimes.

Hermione baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu as raison. Nous sommes sortis assez longtemps pour que tu puisses me connaître un peu. Mais toi et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, Colin m'attend.

_ Je comprends.

Hermione commença à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

_ Merci pour ce soir et pour m'avoir raccompagnée.

_ C'est normal.

_ Non mais j'apprécie ce geste, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Bonne soirée, Drago.

_ Bonne soirée, Hermione.

La jeune femme reprit sa route et entra chez elle. Plus déprimé que jamais, Drago transplana chez Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas encore refaire face à Daphné.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voili voilou!**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **La réaction de Drago? Monsieur Fitzpatrick? La discussion entre Hermione et Drago? Êtes-vous heureux de ce tout petit moment Dramione?**

 **Qu'espérez-vous pour le prochain chapitre?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à la semaine prochaine =)**


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiir à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette assez longue absence. En fait, j'ai participé à un concours de One Shot sur , concours qui a commencé le 14 février et j'ai voulu me concentrer uniquement sur cette histoire. C'était mon tout premier One Shot et je voulait vraiment que ce soit bien (et gagner aussi, accessoirement). La mise en ligne de ce One Shot était jusqu'au vingt-huit février donc j'ai reprit l'écriture de The Story Of Us juste après. Mais comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser une semaine de plus sans chapitre, je me suis motivée à le poster ce soir, ahah ^^**

 **M'enfin, je vous laisse donc avec la suite des aventures de notre petit couple Dramione. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que l'attente ne vous aura pas déçu ^^'**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

À peine Hermione fut-elle entrée dans son bureau, le lendemain matin, que sa secrétaire frappa doucement à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Bonjour, Hermione. J'ai reçu une note de service de la part de monsieur le Ministre. Il voudrait te voir.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Le plus tôt possible.

Hermione soupira. Elle laissa le dossier qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sur son bureau, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle se rendit aux ascenseurs et monta au premier niveau. Elle avança vers le bureau de la secrétaire et s'annonça.

_ Un instant, répondit-elle.

Elle écrivit une note de service qu'elle envoya au Ministre. La note revint quelques secondes plus tard. La secrétaire la lut, releva la tête et sourit.

_ Monsieur le Ministre vous attend.

Hermione hocha la tête, contourna le bureau de la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau de Kingsley. L'homme sourit en voyant la jeune femme entrer. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait le regard rivé sur Drago Malefoy qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Kingsley, sans comprendre.

_ Bonjour, dit Hermione. Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

_ En effet, Hermione. Assied-toi. Il manque une personne, nous allons l'attendre si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Hermione hocha la tête tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Kingsley. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment-là. C'était Jared. Hermione sentit son cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il était venu la balancer ? Est-ce qu'elle risquait de perdre son travail ? Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire là ?

_ Bonjour, monsieur Fitzpatrick, dit Kingsley. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

L'homme hocha la tête et prit place près d'Hermione en lançant à la jeune femme un regard peu amène.

_ Vous êtes rassemblés ici, reprit le Ministre, après les dires de monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione et Jared lancèrent un regard au blond qui fusillait le directeur de Département d'Hermione du regard.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Jared.

_ Monsieur Fitzpatrick... reprit le Ministre en regardant Jared sévèrement. Monsieur Malefoy m'a rapporté quelques petites choses à votre sujet. Des choses qui ne me plaisent pas beaucoup.

_ Quel genre de choses ? demanda Jared sur un ton condescendant.

_ Monsieur Malefoy vous a surprit en plein harcèlement vis-à-vis de miss Granger.

Hermione tressaillit. Ainsi donc, Malefoy avait décidé d'agir. En sa faveur qui plus est. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ils étaient censés se détester, pourquoi en avait-il parlé à Ministre au risque de faire perdre son travail à quelqu'un. Elle refusait de penser que c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait ça. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

_ Harcèlement, rien que ça... dit Jared avec une fausse surprise.

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, grogna Drago en faisant un pas en avant.

Kingsley calma les choses d'un signe de main et regarda le blond.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez nous expliquer.

Drago lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Jared avant de reprendre la parole.

_ En passant devant le bureau de Gr... de miss Granger, dont la porte était entrouverte, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Hermione se disputait avec quelqu'un. Je me suis approché et je l'ai vu menacer Fitzpatrick avec sa baguette. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'approcher d'elle de façon menaçante, je me suis décidé à entrer.

_ Et que faisiez-vous dans ce Département, Malefoy ? demanda Jared, mauvais.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, Fitzpatrick.

_ Moi ça m'intéresse, dit Kingsley. Que faisiez-vous dans un Département qui n'était pas le votre ?

_ Je venais voir Granger, dit Drago, calmement.

_ Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Fitzpatrick.

Drago prenait sur lui pour ne pas éclater la tête de l'homme. Il cherchait visiblement à le discréditer mais Drago savait désormais prendre sur lui et c'était un Occlumens hors pair. Il regarda Jared et répondit sans le lâcher des yeux.

_ Je venais l'inviter pour une soirée entre amis. Vous voulez plus de détails, peut-être ?

_ Et comment saviez-vous qu'elle était encore là ? continua Jared.

_ Parce qu'elle nous a dit récemment qu'elle finirait très souvent tard à cause du stage qu'elle avait en plus de son travail actuel.

_ Et que faisiez-vous encore au Ministère, à cette heure-ci ?

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Fitzpatrick.

_ Ça suffit ! intervint Kingsley.

Les hommes se turent mais continuèrent à se fusiller du regard.

_ Miss Granger... reprit le Ministre.

Hermione tressaillit en entendant son nom.

_ Nous ne vous avons pas encore entendu. Racontez-nous votre version.

Hermione hocha la tête et garda ses yeux fixés sur Kingsley. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard menaçant de Jared. Mais, bizarrement, savoir Drago présent dans la salle la rassurait grandement. Elle prit une profond inspiration et commença son récit.

_ Hier, comme avant-hier, je suis restée jusque tard au Ministère. Comme l'a dit Drago, je suis en stage au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques en plus de mon travail actuel. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente. Alors que j'étais en train de ranger mes affaires, monsieur Fitzpatrick a frappé à la porte. Il m'a fait des avances, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Je les ais déclinées mais il s'est montré encore plus entreprenant. J'ai tenté de me défendre mais il m'a menacé de me faire perdre mon travail si je ne me laissais pas faire.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Jared. Mais elle ment !

Hermione ne releva pas et continua son récit.

_ Je ne me suis toujours pas laissée faire mais monsieur Malefoy est entré à ce moment et a prit ma défense.

Jared se leva, les yeux exorbités et pointa Hermione du doigt.

_ Elle ment ! Ce n'est qu'un sale menteuse ! C'est elle la nymphomane qui me fait toujours des avances ! Elle ne supporte pas que je n'y réponde pas alors elle me le fait payer en essayant de me faire perdre mon travail !

Drago fit un pas menaçant en direction de Jared.

_ Miss Granger, continua Kingsley, monsieur Malefoy a-t-il dit la vérité ? Est-il vraiment venu vous voir pour vous inviter ?

_ Bien sûr. Il savait que je terminais tard, il savait qu'il me trouverait dans mon bureau. Et, en plus de m'inviter, il m'a également raccompagnée chez moi.

Kingsley hocha la tête.

_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Jared. Ils sont sortis ensemble, bien sûr qu'elle va le défendre !

_ Ça suffit, monsieur Fitzpatrick, dit Kingsley. Vous vous rendez ridicule. Malheureusement pour vous, miss Granger n'est pas la première femme à se plaindre d'un comportement trop... entreprenant de votre part. Des plaintes à votre égard sont déjà remontées jusqu'à moi. Je comptais, de toute façon, vous convoquer dans mon bureau, le cas de miss Granger n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus.

_ Pardon ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi !

_ C'est pourquoi, en attente du procès...

_ Un procès ? Quel procès ? Vous voulez rire ?

_ … Vous serez mis à pied. Interdiction de revenir au Ministère.

_ C'est un cauchemar, un vrai cauchemar. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je suis le Directeur du Département. Je ne peux pas être mis à pied.

_ Je vais vous demander de récupérer vos affaires et de quitter le Ministère. Gentiment.

Jared regarda son supérieur, les yeux exorbités et mit un temps à réagir. Il se tourna vers Hermione, la fusilla du regard et dit :

_ Vous me le paierez.

Puis il quitta le bureau. Hermione regarda tour à tour Kingsley et Drago et s'apprêta à partir quand le Ministre reprit la parole.

_ Hermione, je souhaiterais te parler si tu le veux bien.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Elle lança un dernier regard à Drago, qui ne comprit pas sa signification, avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

_ Je sais que ça a dû être très dur de témoigner contre lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à accuser quelqu'un, même coupable, au risque de lui faire perdre sa place et que sans monsieur Malefoy tu n'aurais pas réagi. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y aura un procès et que tu devras témoigner à nouveau. Est-ce que ça ira ?

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Bien, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

_D'accord.

Elle commença à tourner les talons mais Kingsley reprit.

_ Je voulais également te voir à propos de quelque chose. Je souhaitais te nommer Directrice du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, pendant la mise à pied de monsieur Fitzpatrick.

_ V... Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Tu travailles depuis un certain moment dans ce Département, tu es une jeune femme sérieuse et travailleuse. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Mais il faut savoir, avant d'accepter, que si monsieur Fitzpatrick est condamné, tu seras Directrice à temps plein. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux qualifiée pour diriger un Département...

_ Tu es la meilleur pour ça, Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit.

_ Et... Et si on pense que j'ai fais accuser Jared pour prendre sa place ?

_ Alors ces personnes ne seront que des jalouses. Tu es ambitieuse mais tu es également loyale et digne de confiance. Je sais ce que tu vaux, tes amis et ta famille également. Au Diable les autres personnes. Alors, tu acceptes ?

_ Eh bien... Oui. Oui, j'accepte.

_ Parfait, dit le Ministre avec un grand sourire. Je te ferai envoyer quelqu'un pour te conduire dans ton nouveau bureau.

_ Bien. Mais... mes dossiers en cours ?

_ Tu pourras terminer ceux que tu as commencé. Le reste je les donnerai à une autre personne. Tu auras d'autres responsabilités, dorénavant.

Hermione sourit légèrement.

_ Merci Kingsley.

_ Merci à toi, Hermione.

La jeune femme sourit une dernière fois au Ministre et quitta le bureau. Drago l'attendait à l'extérieur, il semblait soucieux et cela surprit Hermione.

_ Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas ici.

Elle attrapa Drago par la manche et ils retournèrent aux ascenseurs pour regagner le bureau d'Hermione.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

_ Kingsley m'a proposé de prendre la place de Jared en tant que Directrice du Département.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_ J'ai accepté. Je sais que je risque de passer pour quelqu'un de profiteur mais c'est une opportunité en or et...

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as pris la place de ce salaud qui sera jugé pour le mal qu'il a fait. Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment.

Hermione regarda longuement le garçon qui lui faisait face. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il était heureux pour elle alors qu'il la détestait encore trois jours plus tôt ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté...

Sans vraiment réaliser son geste, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui resta pétrifié. L'espace des quelques secondes où ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre, ils eurent tous deux l'impression d'être à nouveau complets. D'avoir retrouvé la partie qui leur avait manqué pendant deux ans. Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes car Hermione se ressaisit rapidement et baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

_ Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

_ Ce n'est pas grave...

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter son regard.

_ Je... Je dois retourner travailler, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Et je pense que toi aussi.

_ Exact.

_ Au fait... Tu comptais vraiment m'inviter hier ?

Drago se tourna légèrement vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je te l'ai dis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je venais te voir. J'en avais envie.

Sur ces paroles, le blond quitta le bureau d'Hermione, laissant la jeune femme complètement déroutée.

* * *

Blaise était tranquillement en train de ranger les rayons du magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch dans lequel il travaillait, lorsque Daphné entra en trombe dans le magasin.

_ Blaise ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le métis sursauta et fit tomber une paire de gants de protection qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_ Daphné... dit-il, une main sur le cœur. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.

_ Blaise, où est Drago ?

_ Comment ça "où est Drago ?"

_ Ça fait deux nuits qu'il découche de la maison et nous sommes tous inquiets.

_ VOUS êtes inquiets ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui psychote ?

_ Blaise, soit Drago dort chez toi soit il a une maîtresse. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le métis soupira.

_ Il est à la maison. Mais... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à rentrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ?

_ Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut mais plutôt à lui.

_ Il s'en veut ? De quoi ?

_ De tous ses sentiments contradictoires et de t'avoir fait du mal. Je pense qu'il est mal par rapport au prochain départ d'Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Il ne l'aime plus, de toute façon. Tout sera mieux quand elle sera partie.

_ Ne dis pas ça, Daphné. Hermione est mon amie. Drago n'est peut-être plus amoureux d'elle mais elle restera son premier amour. C'est toujours difficile de laisser partir son premier amour.

_ Elle est peut-être son premier amour mais je reste l'amour de sa vie. Je saurai la lui faire oublier. Je vais aller le voir.

_ Daphné, non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que s'il ne rentre pas chez vous c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de te voir. Le forcer serait le perdre peut-être définitivement. Tu connais Drago, tu sais à quel point il peut être fier. Laisse le revenir.

_ Mais... Et s'il ne revient pas ?

_ C'est que... peut-être qu'il faudra tirer un trait sur votre histoire.

_ Non... Non, je ne peux pas le perdre.

_ Daphné...

_ Non !

Sur ces mots, la jeune blonde se rua vers la sortie, décidée à récupérer Drago coûte que coûte.

* * *

Le blond venait de rentrer du Ministère. Il était plus que fatigué et ce début de journée avec Hermione l'avait beaucoup remué.

Il rejoignit Blaise et Luna dans le salon. La blonde lui sourit mais le métis le regarda, soucieux.

_ Drago... Tu comptes retourner chez toi, un jour ?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami de biais.

_ Je dois en déduire que tu en as marre de me voir ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste... soucieux.

_ Par rapport à quoi ?

_ Toi et Daphné.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de lui maintenant. Vraiment pas.

_ Elle est venue me voir, reprit le métis. Elle était inquiète, vraiment inquiète. Elle ne supporte pas de te savoir loin. Tu devrais la voir, la rassurer.

_ Tu ne lui as pas dis que j'étais ici ?

Blaise ne répondit pas mais Drago comprit et poussa un long soupir.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, pour une fois ?

_ Elle était inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Ne rien dire et la torturer mentalement en lui faisant croire que tu as des maîtresses ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle croyait, Drago. Il faut que tu la vois, que tu lui parles parce que, pour qu'un couple fonctionne, il faut de la communication et il n'y en a visiblement aucune dans votre couple. Donc, si tu veux sauver votre histoire, il faudra lui parler. Et si, à l'inverse, tu ne l'aimes plus alors... sois honnête avec elle. Ne la fais pas souffrir inutilement.

Drago regardait ses mains et ne répondit pas. Blaise avait raison. Il devait arrêter de torturer Daphné ainsi. Il allait l'épouser et, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il devait la rendre heureuse. Il finirait bien par l'être aussi un jour...

Quelqu'un sonna chez Blaise et Luna vers vingt heures. Le métis se leva et alla ouvrir. Il revint dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard.

_ C'est pour toi, Drago.

Le blond se leva et se rendit dans l'entrée. Daphné attendait devant la porte, la mine défaite.

_ Daphné ? s'étonna Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Oh, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison. Tu me manques tellement !

Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Daphné...

_ Je t'en prie !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle était tellement misérable que Drago n'eut pas le cœur à la laisser ainsi.

_ D'accord, c'est bon. Relève-toi. Je vais rentrer à la maison.

_ C'est... C'est vrai ? renifla-t-elle.

_ Oui. Mais reprends-toi. Ton attitude n'est pas digne d'une lady Malefoy ni d'une Sang Pur. Si mon père te voyait, il en ferait un infarctus.

Daphné hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes.

_ Merci Drago, dit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref mais il redonna un peu de joie à la jeune femme.

_ Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit le blond.

_ Je t'attends, dit-elle en souriant.

Drago monta chercher ses affaires, embrassa Blaise et Luna et les remercia de l'avoir hébergé avant de quitter leur maison pour retourner au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione entra chez elle, joyeuse. Colin était installé dans le canapé et regardait les informations télévisées. À l'entrée de la jeune fille, il tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua sa bonne humeur.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux après une journée de travail, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers son compagnon qui s'était mit debout pour l'accueillir. Elle l'attrapa par son t-shirt et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_ Oh... dit-il après que le baiser eu prit fin. Et qu'est-ce qui me donne droit à un baiser comme celui-ci ?

_ Nous avons quelque chose à fêter, mon amour, dit Hermione d'une voix suave.

_ Quoi donc ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de champagne qui traînait depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle la lui montra avec un grand sourire.

_ Colin chéri... J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que j'ai été promue.

Colin écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est pas vrai...

_ Si! Je suis désormais Directrice du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques !

_ Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui. Comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit comme ça ou...

_ Des plaintes à l'égard de mon ancien directeur sont remontées. Il s'avère que monsieur Fitzpatrick s'amusait à harceler ses collègues féminines. Le Ministre l'a mit à pied et m'a nommé remplaçante en attente du procès. Il a dit que j'étais la mieux placée pour lui succéder. Qu'il plaçait sa confiance en moi. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse me dire concernant mon travail, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

_ Moi non plus, dit Colin. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de sa compagne.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, incapable de lui dire la vérité.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, ajouta le jeune homme.

Il serra à nouveau Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent derechef. Puis ils se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux.

_ Maintenant, dit Colin, trouvons-nous notre petite maison.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Le rapprochement Hermione/Drago, vous avez aimé? Les retrouvailles Daphné/Drago? La promotion d'Hermione? Et le retournement de situation pour Jared?**

 **Qu'espérez-vous pour la suite?**

 **La semaine prochaine, retour aux flashbacks !**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! =D**

 **PS: Si mon os vous intéresse et que vous avez un compte sur , n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil (et voter pour moi ;) ) Mon pseudo est JuliiMalefoy et le titre de mon os Une Étrange Saint-Valentin. C'est une Dramione ;)**

 **Pour les autres, je la mettrai certainement en ligne à la fin du concours =)**


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici la suite de TSOU ! Bon, pour que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il fallait bien le poster à un moment donner, donc...**

 **Je le trouve surtout plus court que les autres donc, please, ne m'en voulez pas ^^'**

 **Je vais pas plus discuter, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre Flashback =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **14 décembre 1999 :**

Hermione et Drago étaient en train de se préparer dans leur appartement. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste du groupe devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté chemin de Traverse. Enfin... Tout le monde excepté Ginny. La rouquine s'apprêtait à jouer son premier match de Quidditch et la bande comptait venir la soutenir.

Drago était excité comme une puce. Il re-jouait au Quidditch depuis deux mois déjà mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avais pas vu de vrai match de Quidditch. Hermione, elle, était plus mitigée. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amis et de voir Ginny jouer. Mais elle haïssait le Quidditch. Elle trouvait ce sport dangereux et elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que s'inquiéter pour son amie.

_ Tu es prête ? demanda Drago qui attendait près de la porte d'entrée et qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Presque, dit Hermione.

_ Dépêche-toi un peu...

_ Bon sang, Drago, tu ressembles à un enfant de cinq ans. Calme-toi, on ne sera pas en retard. En plus, Ginny nous a réservé les meilleures places.

_ Même. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Tu as commencé à te préparer avant moi et tu n'es toujours pas prête !

_ Tu es un garçon. C'est plus rapide pour toi.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je fais attention à mon image aussi...

Il entendit Hermione soupirer et il la vit sortir de leur chambre.

_ Tu crois que c'est facile de laver et sécher cette crinière ? demanda la brune en montrant ses cheveux.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hier ?

_ Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet et se pointa devant Drago.

_ Je suis prête.

_ Finit de t'habiller d'abord. Tu vas attraper froid sinon et tu vas encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

_ Pauvre petit, ricana Hermione en mettant son manteau.

Drago déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher quand elle était si près de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin habillé chaudement, il lui prit la main et le couple sortit de l'appartement.

Le couple marcha main dans la main sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione regardait les enfants qui jouaient, les couples qui se baladaient et les amis qui riaient avec un sourire bienveillant. Drago remarque l'air de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Hermione passa son bras dans le dos du blond et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au chemin de Traverse et aperçurent le reste du groupe qui était déjà arrivé. Il y avait une autre personne manquante en plus de Ginny.

_ Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

_ Il a accompagné Ginny au stade. Enfin... Essayé, dit Ron. Je ne sais pas s'il a le droit d'y aller mais connaissant Ginny, elle ne les laissera pas interdire l'entrée à son copain.

_ Pourquoi l'a-t-il accompagné ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ Parce qu'elle est complètement cinglée ! s'exclama le rouquin.

_ Ronald ! dit Pansy. Comment tu parles de ta sœur ?

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle a eu une véritable crise d'hystérie ce matin. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle avait peur d'échouer. Donc Harry l'a accompagné pour la rassurer.

_ Je suis sûre que ça ira, dit Luna. Ginny est une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch. Ça ne peut qu'aller.

_ Bien sûr que ça ira, dit Ron. Tout le monde le sait, sauf Ginny.

_ C'est normal, dit Hermione. On est tous légèrement stressé quand il s'agit de nous. Une fois qu'elle sera sur le terrain, elle oubliera son appréhension.

_ Tu t'y connais en flippe, dit Drago à sa copine avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Moi je me souviens très bien des ASPIC et de l'attente des résultats d'ASPIC.

_ Oh oui... dirent les autres en choeur.

Hermione les fusilla du regard.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Prends pas la mouche, mon cœur, dit Drago en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

_ Méfie-toi, Malefoy. Sinon, pas de tu sais quoi.

_ De « tu sais quoi » ? dit Pansy. Hermione, sérieusement ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On dirait une enfant quand tu parles. Tu peux dire « pas de sexe », hein ? On ne sera pas choqués, promis.

Les autres rirent et Hermione tira la langue à l'ancienne Serpentard.

Sur cette dispute, les amis finirent par transplaner vers le stade de Quidditch, installé pour le match, à l'extérieur de immense file d'attente se trouvait déjà à chaque entrée du stade et les amis se faufilèrent dans l'une d'elle, prenant leur mal en patience. Drago détestait attendre mais il ne se plaint pas. Il savait qu'Hermione finirait par s'énerver et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Il détestait se disputer avec elle.

Après une heure et demie à piétiner dans la file d'attente, le groupe finit enfin par arriver aux vigiles. Ils montrèrent leurs sacs et se laissèrent fouiller puis ils montrèrent leurs billets. Les vigiles les laissèrent entrer et les amis rejoignirent leurs places. Ils étaient assis dans des gradins en hauteur et très bien situés. Ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Ginny a très bien fait son travail ! s'exclama Blaise.

_ Oh oui ! La vue est magnifique ! dit Drago.

Ron ne répondit pas mais des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Pansy et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_ Je croyais que tu aimais le Quidditch ? demanda l'ancienne rouge et or.

_ J'aime le Quidditch et j'aime y jouer mais pas à ce point là, répondit Pansy en désignant les trois garçons de la tête.

_ Ouais, je pense qu'ils vont finir par nous quitter pour sortir avec un terrain de Quidditch.

_ Ouais ou un Souaffle.

Les deux filles ricanèrent et les garçons les fusillèrent du regard.

_ C'est ça, rigolez, dit Ron. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_ Là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu ne nous fais absolument pas peur Ronald Weasley, dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux amies virent les oreilles du rouquin devenir rouge et elles surent qu'il était en train de s'énerver. Elle arrêtèrent donc leurs taquineries pour le moment mais toutes deux savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de se moquer.

À vingt-et-une heure précise, une musique résonna dans le stade et tous portèrent leur attention sur le terrain. Une voix se fit entendre. C'était le Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques qui parlait en plein stade grâce à un Sonorus.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à ce match opposant les Faucons de Falmouth et les Harpies de Holyhead !

Tout le stade se mit à hurler et applaudir mais Drago, Ron et Blaise devinrent soudain livide.

_ Oh non... murmura Ron.

Harry les rejoint au même moment, blanc.

_ Quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

_ Rien... dit Drago d'une voix absente.

Il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Hermione même s'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Mais dites-moi !

_ Les Faucons sont réputés pour être brutaux. Vraiment brutaux, dit Blaise. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils les fassent jouer contre des femmes. Il va y avoir de la casse.

_ Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione d'une voix stridente.

_ Veuillez accueillir les membres de l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth ! reprit le Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Les poursuiveurs Jake Powell, Steve Hayes, Jakob Rosenbach les Batteurs Emeric Austin, Bastian Stanley l'Attrapeur et Capitaine Abraham Samuels et le Gardien Andrew Lynch !

Au fur et à mesure que le Directeur les appelait, les joueurs arrivèrent un à un sur le terrain, chevauchant leurs balais. Ils portaient des robes gris foncé et blanc avec une tête de faucon. On voyait clairement dans leur façon d'être que c'était des hommes brutaux et Hermione eut très peur pour l'équipe adverse. Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et le garçon sentit qu'il était temps de rassurer celle qu'il aimait.

_ Ça ira, dit-il. Tu connais Ginny, elle a affronté des mangemorts. Ce n'est pas cette bande de brutes qui va lui faire peur. Et les Harpies de Holyhead sont très fortes, elles aussi.

_ J'espère que tu as raison...

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de sa copine et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

_ Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir les charmantes mais dangereuses joueuses de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyheads ! Les poursuiveuses Hannah Jenkins, Wendy Chomsky, Ginny Weasley les Batteuses Lea Strauss et Gwenog Jones, Capitaine de l'équipe l'Attrapeuse Betty Matthews et la Gardienne Deborah Kent !

Hermione (et les autres) applaudit comme une folle en entendant le nom de son amie. Les joueuses des Harpies de Holyhead arrivèrent une à une sur le terrain à l'entente de leurs noms. Elles portaient des robes vert foncé avec une serre dorée.

_ Que les capitaines se serrent la main !

Gwenog et Abraham s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en se fusillant du regard. Ils se serrèrent la main et l'on vit sur le visage de Gwenog que la poigne de l'homme n'était pas légère.

_ Que les joueurs se placent sur le terrain et... que le match commence !

L'arbitre libéra les balles puis le vif d'or et le match pu commencer. Hermione se cramponna un peu plus au bras de Drago alors que Hannah s'emparait du souaffle.

_ Et Jenkins envoie le souaffle à Chomsky qui le renvoie à Jenkins, commença le commentateur du match. Elle slalome entre les poursuiveurs des Faucons et se retrouve coincée. Weasley est démarquée. Jenkins lui envoie le souaffle et Weasley fonce vers les buts. Et dix points pour les Harpies !

Une clameur s'éleva des gradins et Hermione lâcha le bras de Drago pour applaudir.

_ Lynch attrape le souaffle et le remet en jeu. Powell s'en empare et fonce vers les buts des Harpies. Il évite les joueuses adverses, envoie le souaffle à Hayes mais Weasley s'en empare à nouveau. Attention, un cognard ! Ouf, cognard évité. Ça ne plaît pas aux Faucons.

_ Yeah Ginny ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Weasley envoie le souaffle à Jenkins qui l'envoie à Chomsky. Chomsky fonce vers les buts et... vingt point pour les Harpies !

_ Oui ! s'exclama Hermione qui s'était levée à présent.

Drago, Ron et Blaise se lancèrent un regard amusé. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch...

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant de longues, longues heures. Les Faucons menaient de soixante-dix points à cinquante mais le groupe était confiant. Les Harpies étaient de très bonnes joueuses. Wendy Chomsky et Lea Strauss étaient tombées de leurs balais. La première avait reçu un cognard envoyé par l'un des batteurs adverse et l'autre avait été prise en sandwich entre deux poursuiveurs adverses et avait été renversée du balai. Elles avaient été très vite remplacées.

Chez les Faucons se fut un des Batteurs qui s'était retrouvé au sol grâce à Gwenog qui lui avait envoyé un cognard qu'il n'avait pas su éviter.

Après quatre heures trente de jeu, les Attrapeurs virent enfin le vif d'or. Après une lutte acharnée et plusieurs cognards esquivés, ce fut Betty Matthews qui mit la main sur le vif d'or.

Les supporters des Harpies hurlèrent de joie, dont Hermione et son groupe d'amis et le match prit fin.

Hermione, Drago et les autres se levèrent, descendirent des gradins et attendirent Ginny à la sortie du stade. Lorsque la rousse arriva, Harry se jeta sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione enlaça son amie.

_ Tu as été extraordinaire, Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Merci Mione !

Ginny avait un sourire rayonnant mais paraissait vraiment très fatiguée.

_ Je savais que tu y arriverais ! dit Ron. Tu es la meilleure !

_ C'était un super premier match, dit Pansy.

_ Merci les amis, vous êtes adorables. J'ai vraiment beaucoup stressé, mais c'était génial. J'adore le Quidditch, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ce jeu dans le sang.

_ Tu as ce jeu dans le sang, confirma Hermione. Tu es une excellente joueuse !

Ginny sourit.

_ On va fêter ta victoire au Chaudron Baveur ? demanda Drago.

_ C'est gentil mais je pense que je vais rentrer. Cinq heures sur un balai c'est exténuant.

_ Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Il faut que tu te repose.

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Je vais rentrer avec elle, dit Harry. Elle a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle ce soir.

_ Prendre soin d'elle, dit Drago avec un sourire coquin. Aïe ! ajouta-t-il après s'être prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

Harry et Ginny ricanèrent.

_ Reposez-vous bien les amoureux, dit Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry et Ginny saluèrent leurs amis et transplanèrent.

_ Bon, dit Blaise. Chaudron Baveur ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils transplanèrent tour à tour et se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et se choisirent une place dans un coin reculé.

Blaise se leva et ramena des bièraubeurres à Hermione et Luna et des Whisky Pur Feu au reste du groupe.

_ Alors Hermione, ce match ? demanda Blaise.

_ Violent. Vraiment violent.

_ Ne fait pas celle qui n'a pas aimé. Je t'ai observé, Granger.

_ Comment ça tu l'as observé ? demanda Drago.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, dit le métis. Ta copine ne m'intéresse pas. Cependant, Granginette, j'ai pu avoir à quel point tu appréciais ce match. Ne mens pas !

_ Ne m'appelle pas Granginette, Blaise. On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

_ Hein ? demandèrent les Sangs Purs en choeur.

_ Laissez tomber, expression moldue.

Les Sangs Purs se regardèrent et Drago posa une main sur la cuisse de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ Hermione, chérie, évite les expressions moldues. Tu sais bien que personne ne les comprends.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis moldue. J'y peux rien si ça sort comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre à la page.

_ Ne t'énerve pas, Granginette. On va faire un effort.

_ Ne... m'appelle... pas... Granginette, Blaise.

_ Fais gaffe, dit Drago. Elle a un excellent crochet du droit. Mon nez s'en souvient encore.

Hermione le regarda et explosa de rire, très vite suivie par le reste du groupe.

_ J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! dit Blaise, hilare.

_ C'était tellement épique, ricana Ron.

_ Pas si épique que ça, maugréa le blond.

_ Je suis désolée mon chéri, dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue du blond.

_ Hum. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'es vraiment bien rattrapé depuis le temps.

_ Oooooh, dit Blaise, soudain intéressé.

_ Tais-toi, Blaise, dit le couple en choeur.

* * *

Les amis décidèrent de se séparer dans les trois heures du matin. Certains étaient légèrement bourrés comme Blaise ou Drago. Luna et Hermione prirent leurs chéris sous leurs ailes et les amis se dirent au revoir avant de se séparer.

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent chez eux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Hermione tenait Drago qui titubait légèrement. Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et Hermione amena Drago dans leur chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le lit et le déshabilla.

_ Hum, c'est sexy, dit-il.

_ Tais-toi. Tu es bourré, tu ne m'intéresse pas ce soir.

_ Hermione, chérie... Pourquoi t'es méchante.

_ Parce que tu es ivre, Drago chéri. Dors, maintenant.

_ Mais...

_ Dors, idiot.

_ D'accord. Je t'aime, Hermione.

La jeune fille lança un regard au blond qui avait fermé les yeux et sourit. Heureusement pour elle, Drago n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais. Il avait même l'alcool amoureux. Elle savait que cela n'existait pas mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'appelait parce qu'il était toujours plus démonstratif quand il était ivre. Elle avait eu le droit à tellement de « Je t'aime » qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit parce qu'elle savait qu'il en aurait honte et elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Donc, quand il lui avait demandé, elle s'était contenter de lui dire qu'il avait l'alcool heureux. Et cette réponse le satisfaisait.

Hermione se mit en chemise de nuit, alla se laver les dents et rejoignit Drago. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du blond qui dormait déjà et s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en gémissant. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait la gueule de bois.

_ Hermioooooooooooone !

La jeune fille débarqua dans la chambre conjugale quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Oui, mon chéri ?

_ Hermione, je ne suis pas bien. J'ai atrocement mal au crâne. Je crois que je vais mourir.

_ Ça t'apprendra à picoler comme un trou avec Blaise.

_ Mais ma chérie... Aide-moi, je t'en prie !

Hermione soupira. Même si elle était satisfaite de le voir regretter et se plaindre, il lui faisait quand même mal au cœur et elle ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état plus longtemps.

_ Bon... J'arrive, dit-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre en cuisine et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une tasse dans la main.

_ Tiens, bois, dit-elle.

_ Du thé ?

_ C'est un remède moldu. Du thé avec du citron et du miel.

Drago grimaça.

_ Et c'est bon, ça ?

_ Le but n'est pas que ce soit bon mais de t'aider à sortir de cette gueule de bois. Maintenant, si tu n'en veux pas, je le ramène en cuisine.

_ Non ! hurla-t-il alors qu'Hermione faisait mine de s'en aller.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu veux ce thé, oui ou non ?

_ Donne-le moi, maugréa-t-il.

Fière, Hermione s'approcha du lit et tendit la tasse à Drago qui se redressait.

_ Ça va te faire du bien, tu verras, dit Hermione en caressant tendrement le visage du blond.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et dû admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi dégoûtant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il termina rapidement sa tasse et la rendit à Hermione.

_ Merci, dit-il.

Hermione sourit tendrement.

_ Repose-toi, Drago. Ton organisme a besoin de récupérer.

_ Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Hermione eut envie de rire devant la mine inquiète du garçon. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant malade qui avait peur de rester seul. Elle dû faire un effort monstre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ Si tu veux, dit-elle.

Drago sourit et s'allongea. Hermione prit place à ses côtés et ils se positionnèrent en cuillère. Drago avait déjà replongé dans les bras de Morphée et Hermione le rejoignit rapidement.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Qu'avez-vous pensé du match de Quidditch ? Avez-vous aimé le Dramione?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

 **Bonne fin de journée !**


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour la suite de la fanfiction! Ce chapitre sera encore une chapitre flashback et les amoureux se préparent pour Noël.**

 **Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure, ah ah ^^ Je suis immobilisée chez moi à cause d'une entorse donc j'ai eu laaaaaargement le temps de me pencher sur ce chapitre xD**

 **Anyways, Je vous laisse avec Drago et Hermione.**

 **Bonne lecture et see you en bas !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **20 décembre 1999 :**

_ Je ne veux pas y aller ! s'exclama Drago.

_ On vit ensemble ! On s'en occupe ensemble !

_ C'est nul, ça n'a aucune utilité ! C'est perdre son temps !

_ Drago Malefoy ! Tu vas ramener ton derrière et m'aider à trouver un sapin digne de ce nom ! Sinon, plus de sexe pendant deux semaines !

Le blond soupira.

_ Tu as vraiment le don de m'énerver, parfois !

_ Je te rassure, c'est réciproque. Maintenant, on y va !

Drago fusilla Hermione du regard et partit dans sa chambre chercher son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet. Hermione l'attendait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et le couple sortit dans le froid de l'hiver.

Hermione avait décidé d'acheter un sapin. Le réveillon de Noël avait lieu dans quatre jours et il était impensable pour elle de ne pas fêter Noël. Et qui disait fêter Noël, disait sapin et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle avait demandé à Drago de l'accompagner. Il partageait le même appartement qu'elle, il était donc normal pour la jeune fille de faire les emplettes de Noël ensemble. Mais Drago n'avait jamais fêté Noël. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé avec cette tradition. Il n'avait jamais eu de sapin au Manoir ni aucune décoration et il ne recevait plus de cadeaux depuis bien longtemps. Noël ne représentait rien pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas la ferveur qui se faisait ressentir à chaque fois à cette période de l'année.

Quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait pour aller acheter le sapin, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Mais Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à accepter un « non » surtout de la part de Drago qu'elle considérait comme une personne pourrie gâtée. Une dispute avait donc suivit. Et Drago, qui détestait se disputer avec celle qu'il aimait, avait fini par accepter à contrecœur.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant tout le chemin, se contentant de faire la tête à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un magasin moldu. Hermione venait tous les ans à cet endroit avec ses parents pour choisir le sapin parfait. C'était sa tradition. Elle venait avec ses parents mais c'était toujours elle qui choisissait le sapin. Elle avait toujours aimé ça et elle comptait bien instaurer cette tradition avec Drago.

_ Y a pas idée de venir chez les moldus, maugréa le blond. Y a aussi des vendeurs de sapin chez les sorciers, je te signale.

_ Arrête un peu de râler, répondit Hermione qui ne faisait plus du tout la tête, à présent. Je venais tous les ans dans cette boutique avec mes parents pour choisir notre sapin. C'est ma petite tradition.

_ Oui, bah parfois, les traditions peuvent être brisées.

Hermione regarda tristement Drago.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant ? Je t'aime, Noël est une fête très importante pour moi et je souhaite partager ça avec toi parce que tu es mon copain et que tu es très important pour moi. Tu ne peux donc pas faire un effort et arrêter d'être méchant pour une fois ?

Le blond arrêta instantanément de faire la tête et dévisagea Hermione qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

_ C'est la première fois que je passe Noël sans mes parents. C'est dur pour moi mais je me disais que le passer avec celui que j'aime me ferait oublier ma tristesse. Mais tu n'es même pas fichu de jouer le jeu. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec moi, alors j'irai la passer dans ma famille. Sans toi.

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort contre lui.

_ Ne pleure pas, Hermione. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je n'avais pas comprit à quel point cette fête était importante pour toi. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans l'importance de célébrer ce genre de choses, pour moi c'est secondaire. Je... Je suis désolé. Je te promets que j'essaierai de faire des efforts.

Hermione sourit.

_ Tu as de la chance de sortir avec une Née-Moldue. Je compte t'apprendre les vraies choses importantes.

Drago sourit également.

_ J'ai hâte. Allez... Allons chercher ce sapin.

Hermione afficha un immense sourire, prit la main de Drago et le couple commença à déambuler entre les sapins.

Drago regardait Hermione qui analysait chaque sapin avec une mine très concentrée. Il l'aimait beaucoup ce visage, ses sourcils et son nez froncés, son expression d'intense concentration comme si ce qu'elle faisait allait déterminer le reste de sa vie.

Après une quinzaine de minutes à déambuler entre les sapins, Hermione se tourna enfin vers Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je l'ai trouvé !

Elle montra le sapin qui se trouvait à sa droite. C'était un petit sapin, bien vert et touffu. Il était assez petit pour entrer dans l'appartement et assez gros pour décorer parfaitement la maison. Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Drago ne pu y résister.

Après qu'Hermione ait payé le sapin, Drago aida la jeune fille à le transporter jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ensuite, ils utilisèrent le Sortilège de Lévitation pour le transporter jusque chez eux.

Hermione passa un long moment à trouver l'emplacement idéal pour le sapin. À chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un endroit qu'elle qualifiait de parfait, quelque chose faisait que ça ne l'était pas assez. Drago commença à s'impatienter.

_ Ma chérie, pourquoi on ne le mettrait pas près de la fenêtre ?

_ Je ne sais pas... On ne le verra pas de partout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Un sapin, c'est bien quand tout le monde peut le voir. Or, si on le met près de la fenêtre, on ne le verra pas bien de l'entrée et de la chambre.

_ Oui mais on le verra du canapé. Et on est tout le temps dans ce canapé. On fait même plus l'amour dedans que dans notre lit. Moi je dis que c'est une excellente place.

Hermione sourit. Les efforts que faisait Drago pour l'aider lui faisait énormément plaisir.

_ D'accord. Va pour à côté de la fenêtre.

Le couple décala le sapin vers la fenêtre et Hermione partit dans sa chambre pour aller chercher les décorations. Elle les dénicha dans leur penderie et les ramena dans le salon. Drago attendait, avachis dans le canapé. Lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor revint dans le salon, il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

_ On va pouvoir commencer à décorer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de choses.

_ C'est pas grave ! C'est pas dur, tu vas t'amuser.

_ Si tu le dis...

Hermione s'agenouilla près de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle en ressortit des tas de guirlandes, des guirlandes électriques et des décorations. Drago les regardait, les yeux ronds. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

_ Ce sont des petites choses que j'ai accumulé depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Pour être prête le jour où j'aurai mon propre chez moi.

_ Petites ? répéta-t-il.

_ Oh, tu exagères. Il n'y a pas grand chose.

Drago eut un rire nerveux.

_ Si tu le dis.

Hermione attrapa la main du blond pour le faire s'approcher.

_ Allez, viens avec moi !

Le blond se leva sans aucune grâce et s'agenouilla près d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui donna une guirlande rouge.

_ Tiens, prend ça et enroule la autour du sapin.

Le jeune homme se leva et fit passer la guirlande tout autour du sapin.

_ Comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit, se leva et s'approcha du sapin. Elle ré-arrangea la guirlande et sourit à Drago. Le garçon la regarda, ahuri.

_ Tu es perfectionniste même pour un sapin...

_ C'est important pour moi. C'est le premier Noël que nous passons vraiment tous les deux, je veux qu'il soit parfait.

_ Et il le sera, parce que nous serons ensemble, justement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Il embrassa tendrement Hermione et la serra contre lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et retourna au carton.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à décorer le sapin. Drago, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, avait fini par apprécier ce moment avec Hermione. Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de la voir si heureuse de décorer cet arbre pourtant insignifiant pour lui. Hermione, elle, paraissait être retombée en enfance. Elle passait son temps à s'émerveiller, à rire et Drago se dit qu'il était vraiment très amoureux d'elle.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la décoration de l'appartement mais ce fut Drago qui dû s'y coller parce qu'Hermione était trop petite pour accrocher les guirlandes aux fenêtres, par exemple. Donc, chaque fois que Drago mettait une décoration quelque part, Hermione lu offrait un baiser pour le motiver. Et ça marchait à chaque fois.

Le début de soirée débuta et le couple était avachi dans le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main.

_ On a bien travaillé, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est vrai. Et l'appartement est très joli.

_ Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, Drago.

_ Je n'étais pas très chaud au départ mais je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à faire ça. Ça m'a changé les idées.

_ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça !

Hermione paraissait tellement heureuse que Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

 **21 décembre 1999 :**

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Ginny, Pansy et Luna. Les quatre amies devaient se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour chercher des cadeaux pour leurs amoureux.

_ Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez leur offrir ? demanda Ginny.

_ Aucune idée, répondirent Hermione et Pansy en cœur.

_ Moi non plus... ajouta la rouquine. C'est tellement compliqué de trouver un cadeau qui pourrait leur plaire !

_ M'en parle pas, dit Pansy. J'ai questionné plusieurs fois Ron à ce sujet. Il n'a jamais voulu me donner une idée de cadeau. Comme si c'était à nous de deviner ! On est pas des devins !

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Drago non plus ne veut rien me dire. Il m'a dit qu'ayant été élevé dans une famille qui n'avait jamais fêté Noël, ce n'était pas la mer à boire s'il ne recevait rien. Mais je veux lui offrir un cadeau ! Il a du mal à comprendre que cette fête est importante pour moi !

_ Ne lui en veut pas trop, dit Pansy. Des fois les informations sont très longues à arriver jusqu'à ses neurones.

Les trois amies rirent. Luna les dévisageait de son air rêveur.

_ D'ailleurs... ajouta l'ancienne Serpentard. C'est votre premier Noël ensemble... Comment ça se passe.

_ On a eu une dispute hier. Il ne voulait pas m'accompagner acheter un sapin et il a été... vraiment blessant. J'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Mais... Il s'est excusé et il a fait un très gros effort pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je l'aime.

Les trois amies d'Hermione regardèrent la jeune fille avec attendrissement. Ça faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que ces deux-là s'étaient parfaitement trouvés. Ils étaient fais pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence.

_ Sinon, reprit Hermione, je pense lui offrir un nouveau balai.

Pansy et Ginny regardèrent leur amie, les yeux ronds.

_ Tu veux vraiment lui en offrir un ? demanda Pansy.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Ben... Un balai c'est relativement cher...

_ Mes parents m'ont prêté un peu d'argent. Bon... Je vais mettre un long moment à les rembourser mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'un nouveau balai. Il se traîne son Nimbus 2001 depuis un moment déjà. Même Harry a déjà changé son balai.

_ Tu as raison, dit Ginny. Et, au moins, tu seras sûre de lui faire vraiment plaisir.

_ Oui !

_ Bon, ajouta Pansy. Si t'es sûre de toi, je pense que le balai est une très bonne idée.

_ Je sais !

Les quatre amies déambulèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny et Pansy mirent un long moment avant de trouver le cadeau parfait pour Harry et Ron. Luna, elle, avait déjà acheté son cadeau pour Blaise et Hermione attendit que les deux autres aient acheté leurs cadeaux avant d'aller acheter le nouveau balai de Drago.

Lorsque les emplettes furent faites, elles se rendirent aux Trois Balais. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin du Pub avec une Bièraubeurre chacune.

_ Alors, Ginny... dit Hermione. Comment ça se passe tes entraînements de Quidditch ?

_ Ils se passent super bien ! En plus, comme on a gagné pour mon premier match, les filles m'ont carrément intégrée à l'équipe. C'est super plaisant !

_ Tu as fais un très, très beau match, dit Pansy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois une aussi bonne joueuse.

_ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, rit Ginny.

_ Je pense que ça en est un, venant de Pansy, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tout à fait, dit la concernée.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elles discutèrent de leurs amours, de leurs cours, de la pluie et du beau temps. Elles se voyaient tellement rarement qu'elles eurent un mal fou à se séparer.

Elles décidèrent de rentrer dans les environs de dix-huit heures. Hermione confia le cadeau de Drago à Ginny. Connaissant le blond, il serait déjà rentré et, si elle revenait avec le balai, elle serait immédiatement grillée.

En rentrant chez elle, elle fut accueillie par le blond.

_ Alors, ma chérie. Cette sortie ?

_ Non, Drago. Tu ne verras pas ce que je t'ai acheté.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Non, absolument pas.

Elle rit et embrassa Drago avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

_ Moi, en tout cas, je suis sûr que tu aimeras mon cadeau.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_ Quand es-tu allé l'acheter ?

_ En même temps que toi. Vous avez refilé l'idée à Blaise, Harry et Ron. Donc on y est allés tous les quatre.

_ Aucune personnalité ces garçons.

_ Plaît-il ?

Hermione afficha un sourire mutin et agita sa baguette pour préparer le repas. Mais Drago n'en resta pas là. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'enlaça par-derrière. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement tandis que Drago déposait des baisers le long de son cou.

_ Je veux bien que tu m'explique en quoi nous n'avons pas de personnalité, dit-il entre deux baisers.

_ C'était de l'humour, Drago.

_ Oh, bizarrement tu fais moins la fière.

Hermione frissonnait sous les baisers de Drago. Inconsciemment, elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du blond.

_ Drago... Je suis en train de préparer le repas.

_ Il ne fallait pas me provoquer.

_ Mais c'était pour rire.

_ Tant pis pour toi. Je compte bien faire de toi mon repas.

En plus des baisers, Drago plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui gémit légèrement.

_ Drago... susurra-t-elle.

_ Oui ?

_ Arrête ça...

Il retira ses mains de la poitrine d'Hermione et arrêta ses baisers.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

La jeune fille se tourna pour lui faire face et tomba sur ses yeux gris remplis de désirs.

_ Non, dit-elle en attrapant fougueusement les lèvres du garçon.

Drago passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione pour la porter et la jeune fille passa ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Elle s'accrocha autour de son cou et Drago prit la direction du canapé.

Il la déposa lentement dessus et plongea son regard un instant dans celui de sa compagne.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione avant de murmurer :

_ Tu es tellement belle...

Hermione rougit légèrement et sourit.

_ Merci, dit-elle.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et déposa des baisers dans le creux de son oreille. Hermione se mit à rire. Drago releva la tête et la regarda, perplexe.

_ On est au beau milieu d'un moment romantique et tu rigoles ?

_ Désolé mon cœur mais tes baisers dans l'oreille me faisaient des chatouilles.

_ Hum... On est chatouilleuse, à ce que je vois.

_ Ne t'avise même pas, le menaça-t-elle du doigt.

_ Plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai envie de toi.

Hermione sourit et attira Drago à elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le garçon posa ses mains sur les mollets d'Hermione et les remonta jusqu'aux cuisses. Hermione soupira. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Hermione et les posa sur les seins de la jeune fille. Hermione s'agrippa aux cheveux blonds du garçon alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine.

_ Drago... gémit Hermione.

Le blond sourit et fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou d'Hermione pour y déposer une tonne de baisers qui fit la fit frissonner. Elle serra ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses bien sculptées pour s'y accrocher.

Ils retirèrent mutuellement leurs t-shirt et Drago déposa des baisers sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui gémit de plus belle. Elle remonta ses mains pour s'accrocher à nouveau aux cheveux blonds de son amant et, après s'être débarrassés de leurs vêtements, le couple s'adonna à un moment d'amour fougueux où la chair et le plaisir se mêlèrent, exquis instant de passion dévorante.

* * *

Hermione et Drago étaient allongés dans le canapé, entièrement nus. Hermione était allongée sur Drago, la tête posée sur le torse du blond. Drago, lui, caressait tendrement le dos de la jeune fille.

_ Il va falloir que j'aille finir de préparer le repas, dit Hermione, la voix basse.

_ Chuuuuut, reste là.

Hermione ricana.

_ Et après, tu vas te plaindre que tu as faim.

_ Crois-moi, je suis repu pour le moment.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé.

_ Dois-je en déduire que je te satisfais sexuellement ?

_ Non mais, c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que oui !

_ Merci, je suis touchée.

Drago regarda attentivement Hermione.

_ Moque-toi de moi, finit-il par dire.

_ Je n'oserais jamais.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et se leva. Elle se rhabilla et se rendit dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas. Drago la rejoignit plusieurs secondes après- habillé.

Après le dîner, le couple s'improvisa une soirée en amoureux, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, un chocolat chaud à la main et parlant de tout et de rien.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilàààààà !**

 **Les premiers préparatifs de Noël!**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Les moments Dramione ? Le petit instant entre copines ? Pensez-vous que Drago sera heureux de son cadeau ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il lui offrira ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles font toujours grandement plaisir !**

 **Je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	16. Chapitre Seize

**Bonsoiiiiiiir !**

 **Me revoilà avec du retard (mais je pense que vous êtes habitués, maintenant xD) et avec un nouveau chapitre Flashback!**

 **Les préparatifs de Noël se poursuivent et, nous rencontrons, pour la première fois dans The Story Of Us, les parents d'Hermione !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Profitez des moments Dramione, le retour dans le présent ne va pas tarder à arriver x)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **22 décembre 1999 :**

_ Tu es prêts, Drago ? demanda Hermione.

_ Presque.

Le jeune homme était dans la salle de bain, complètement désemparé. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous avec les parents d'Hermione. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner chez eux et cela mettait Drago dans une angoisse totale. Il aimait beaucoup les parents d'Hermione, ils étaient tout ce que sa famille n'était pas. Mais il voyait très bien que le père d'Hermione ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il ne lui répondait que très rarement, le fusillait souvent du regard, ne lui adressait que très peu la parole. Et cela rendait Drago très mal. À Poudlard, ça ne l'avait jamais ennuyé qu'une personne ne l'apprécie pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il était aimé et envié par presque tout le monde. Mais depuis qu'il avait changé, depuis que Hermione l'avait changé, être ignoré ou détesté le rendait très mal.

C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé d'être irréprochable envers les parents d'Hermione. Il voulait être aimé. Il se trouvait donc dans la salle de bain, incapable de choisir les vêtements qu'il allait porter ni comment il allait se coiffer. Il entendit Hermione soupirer et la vit entrer dans la salle de bain.

_ Drago ! Tu n'es pas habillé ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, Hermione. Regarde, je tremble !

La jeune fille regarda attentivement son copain qui semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

_ Tu me fais ce coup à chaque fois, Drago. Mes parents ne vont pas te manger, tu sais.

_ Ton père ne m'aime pas, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Hermione soupira.

_ Drago... Il sait ce que tu m'as fais subir pendant toutes ces années. Je lui ai raconté parce que ça me rendait malheureuse. Alors, forcément qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup.

_ Merci, Hermione. Tu me réconfortes beaucoup.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que, il a du mal avec le fait que nous soyons ensemble malgré tout ça. Mais laisse-lui le temps. Ton père non plus ne m'aime pas, ça me fait de la peine mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser parce que je sais que ta mère, elle, m'aime beaucoup. Enfin... Je crois.

Drago sourit et regarda enfin Hermione.

_ Oui, elle t'aime beaucoup, Hermione. Elle voit en toi celle qui a réussi à me faire aimer et qui m'a apporté son soutient quand j'en avais besoin.

_ Voilà, alors c'est la même chose avec mes parents. Ma mère t'aime parce qu'elle sait que tu es sincèrement amoureux de moi. Ça sait ce genre de choses une maman.

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Donc... reprit Hermione, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Mon père finira par se rendre compte que nous nous aimons vraiment et il te pardonnera. J'en suis persuadée.

_ D'accord. Merci Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers la penderie du blond pour en sortir des vêtements.

_ Tiens, mets-ça. Tu seras parfaitement séduisant dedans. Et laisse tes cheveux comme ils sont. Ne les maltraite pas avec du gel.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et l'enlaça tendrement en la regardant dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hermione Granger, tu es la meilleure petite amie du monde. Tu le sais, ça ?

La jeune fille répondit à son sourire.

_ Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil exagéré et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Drago afficha un sourire idiot et enfila les vêtements que Hermione lui avait choisit et laissa ses cheveux naturels. Il se parfuma, mit ses chaussures, prit sa veste et rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

_ Tu es parfait, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ Merci mon cœur.

_ Tu es prêt ?

Drago hocha la tête et le couple sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

Hermione sonna chez ses parents et le couple attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Drago avait des crampes dans l'estomac. La jeune fille vit son air inquiet et lui prit la main. Il la regarda et elle lui offrit un regard rassurant. Il sourit.

Jean Granger choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte et Drago sursauta légèrement.

_ Bonjour ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

_ Bonjour maman ! dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de la femme.

_ Bonjour Drago.

_ Bonjour madame Granger.

_ Je vous en prie, Drago. Appelez-moi, Jean ! Je ne cesse de vous le répéter.

_ Pardon, dit-il avec un sourire.

Jean Granger sourit également et se poussa légèrement.

_ Entrez donc !

Le couple entra main dans la main et se dirigea dans le salon. Henry Granger était présent, assit dans un fauteuil. À l'arrivée du couple, il se leva, sourit et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Hermione, ma chérie ! dit-il.

_ Bonjour, papa, répondit-elle en enlaçant son père.

L'homme se détacha de sa fille et regarda Drago de bas en haut.

_ Malefoy, dit-il.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Granger... dit Drago en tendant sa main au père d'Hermione.

L'homme regarda la main de Drago avec une étrange expression, leva les yeux vers Drago et tourna les talons. Hermione soupira et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui refusait une poignée de main.

Hermione suivit son père jusqu'au canapé, les sourcils froncés.

_ Papa, tu pourrais faire un effort avec Drago, quand même.

_ Je l'accueille sous mon toit. C'est déjà un très bel effort.

Hermione soupira à nouveau et rejoignit Drago qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle passa ses bras autour des hanches du blond et déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis là.

* * *

Lorsque le temps fut venu, tout le monde se dirigea dans la salle à manger pour le repas. Drago se souvenait de cette pièce. Il y avait mangé à Noël dernier lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Cette maison lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs.

Hermione, Henry et Drago s'installèrent à table pendant que Jean ramenait l'entrée.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle. L'entrée est vraiment toute simple.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Jean, dit Drago. Votre repas sera parfait, comme toujours.

_ Oh, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en rosissant.

Pendant que madame Granger s'occupait de remplir les assiettes de salade, Drago tentait de faire abstraction du regard mauvais de monsieur Granger.

_ Alors, dit Jean en s'installant. Comment se passe votre vie de couple ?

_ Très bien, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Drago est le petit ami parfait, je suis vraiment très heureuse.

Jean souriait béatement.

_ Ah, ça change des discours que tu tenais les années précédentes, dit Henry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et sa femme et sa fille le fusillèrent du regard.

_ Drago a changé, papa. Tout le monde change.

_ Permets-moi d'en douter.

Hermione soupira et serra ses mains sur ses couverts.

_ Henry ! intervint Jean. Ça suffit.

Le père ne répondit pas et la conversation entre Hermione et Jean reprit. Drago se sentait très mal vis-à-vis du comportement du père d'Hermione. Il allait devoir lui parler. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

À l'entrée suivirent le plat de résistance, puis le dessert. Drago mangeait avec grand appétit ce qui ravissait madame Granger.

_ Hermione ne vous nourrit pas assez ? rit-elle.

Drago lança un regard à Hermione et sourit.

_ Hermione cuisine aussi bien que sa mère.

_ Drago, quel flatteur vous faites, dit Jean.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois que le blond lui rendit.

* * *

À la fin du repas, les quatre personnes se rendirent dans le salon. Hermione et Drago prirent place côte à côte dans le canapé, sous l'œil mauvais du père d'Hermione. L'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil, face au canapé et Jean se rendit dans la cuisine.

_ Est-ce que vous voulez du café, Drago ? demanda-t-elle en passant une tête dans le salon.

_ Du... quoi ?

_ Du café.

_ Je... Je n'en ai jamais bu, à vrai dire.

_ Oh, dans ce cas je vais vous préparer du thé.

_ Non, le café c'est très bien.

Jean sourit et retourna dans la cuisine. Un long silence suivit durant lequel monsieur Granger fixait Drago, une drôle d'expression sur son visage, et Drago regardait ses mains sans rien dire. Hermione était plus qu'exaspérée.

Jean finit par revenir avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées des tasses et une cafetière. Elle distribua les tasses, les remplit de café et y ajouta le sucre.

_ Un sucre, Drago ?

_ Euh... Non, merci.

Hermione sourit en coin.

_ Tu devrais...

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre et regarda à nouveau Jean.

_ Alors je veux bien, s'il vous plaît.

Henry Granger leva les yeux au ciel. Jean sourit et plongea deux sucres dans la tasse de Drago. Le blond la prit et plongea ses lèvres dedans. Une expression de dégoût se peint sur ses traits et Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_ C'est... C'est très bon, dit-il.

Jean et Hermione se mirent à rire et même Henry esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous recevoir, dit Jean.

Hermione sourit.

_ Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous, répondit-elle.

_ Alors, comment se passe votre préparation de Noël ?

_ Ça se passe bien. Les décorations de Noël sont installées. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Drago de m'aider mais j'ai fini par y arriver. L'appartement est parfait, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Hier, je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mes amies et j'en ai profité pour acheter le cadeau de Drago.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme et Henry le regarda attentivement.

_ Et vous Drago, un cadeau pour mon Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Drago perdit son sourire et regarda le père d'Hermione, sourcils froncés.

_ Bien sûr, monsieur Granger. Il aurait été malvenu de ma part de ne rien offrir à celle que j'aime pour Noël. Je ne peux concevoir un Noël avec elle sans cadeau.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade et un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres. Jean souriait également mais Henry le regardait de façon neutre.

_ Hum... se contenta-t-il de dire.

Drago commença légèrement à s'énerver. Il ne supportait pas de voir le père d'Hermione sous-entendre qu'il était un mauvais petit ami. Ça non, il ne laisserait personne insinuer une chose pareille. Il inspira profondément et osa prendre la parole.

_ Monsieur Granger. Je conçois que vous ne m'aimez pas. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème parce que vous avez raison. J'ai été un horrible petit con avec votre fille. Je l'ai insultée, faite pleurer, martyrisée. J'en suis conscient et je m'en veux tous les jours que Dieu fait. Je vous l'assure. Mais depuis l'année dernière tout a changé. Je suis sincèrement et passionnément amoureux de votre fille. Elle a été l'une des rares personnes à me tendre la main lorsque tout le monde me tournait le dos. Elle m'a aidé pour mes cours parce que j'étais incapable de m'en sortir seul. Elle m'a aidé à avoir mes ASPIC et elle a continué à être là pour moi même quand j'étais infecte avec elle. Hermione est la personne la plus douce, gentille, compréhensive et intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Elle est la deuxième partie de moi-même.

Suite à cette déclaration de Drago, le silence se fit. Hermione regardait Drago surprise, les larmes aux yeux. Jean avait joint les mains devant sa bouche, le souffle coupé. Henry, quant à lui, regardait Drago, les sourcils froncés. Il ne répondit rien et Drago se maudit intérieurement.

* * *

En début de soirée, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de partir. Hermione serra une nouvelle fois ses parents dans ses bras et Jean enlaça Drago en guise d'au revoir.

_ Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ne pas vouloir passer Noël avec nous ? demanda la mère d'Hermione.

_ Je souhaiterais passer le réveillon en amoureux. On viendra manger le vingt-cinq si tu veux.

_ Oh oui !

Jean sautillait comme une enfant tant elle était heureuse.

_ À dans trois jours, alors ! dit Hermione en riant.

Drago s'approcha de Henry Granger- qui se tenait en retrait- pour lui dire au revoir.

_ Au revoir, monsieur Granger, dit Drago.

Il hocha la tête et, alors que Drago tournait les talons, ajouta :

_ Je ne vous donnerai jamais ma bénédiction, Malefoy.

Drago s'arrêta mais ne fit pas face à l'homme.

_ Je ne vous en demande pas tant, monsieur.

Il sentit l'homme derrière lui faire un pas dans sa direction.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un petit con prétentieux. Vous avez très probablement ému ma femme et ma fille avec votre tirade à la con tout à l'heure mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je n'ai aucunement oublié l'état dans lequel vous avez plongé ma fille pendant ses six années à Poudlard et, je vous le dis, vous ne serez jamais assez bien pour elle. Et j'espère qu'un jour elle s'en rendra compte.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il hocha la tête et rejoignit sa copine qui l'attendait. Il lui sourit, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer à quel point il était blessé. Il ne tenait pas à raconter à Hermione ce que son père lui avait dit parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas la monter contre lui. Monsieur Granger avait raison de le détester. Lui-même haïssait le Drago de Poudlard.

Hermione lui prit la main et le couple transplana. À peine eurent-ils atterrit dans le salon que Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

_ Ça ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Si, si...

_ Drago, je te connais. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Le garçon soupira. Hermione s'assit près de lui et le regarda longuement avant de lui prendre la main.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Est-ce que c'est mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

_ J'ai vu mon père te parler avant que nous partions. Et j'ai vu ton visage se décomposer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait rien dire à Hermione, il ne voulait pas risquer de la fâcher contre son père. Mais il connaissait Hermione. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

_ Drago...

Il soupira et regarda droit devant lui.

_ Ton père me déteste, Hermione.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à répondre mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Il me l'a dit lui-même. Il me hait pour ce que je t'ai fais subir au collège et... je ne peux que le comprendre.

_ Mais... Tu as changé, Drago. Tu es devenu un homme bien.

_ Crois-tu que cela change quoique ce soit ? Je te le dis, Hermione, si ma fille se faisait martyriser par un petit con, j'aurais... j'aurais envie de refaire le portrait à cet abruti. Donc... Je comprends ce que ton père peut ressentir. En tout cas, il ne nous donne pas sa bénédiction.

Hermione soupira et posa une main sur la joue du blond.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de sa bénédiction pour être avec toi, Drago. Je t'aime plus que tout et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Drago sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur la commissure des lèvres de Drago et le blond la regarda avec tant d'amour qu'Hermione se sentit fondre.

_ Je t'aime tellement, dit-il.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Et ne t'en fais pas pour mon père. Il finira par s'habituer à nous.

_ Si tu le dis.

Hermione sourit et embrassa tendrement le blond. À cet instant, Drago pensa qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être avec une femme comme Hermione.

 **23 décembre 1999 :**

Hermione et Drago se rendirent en début d'après-midi dans le Londres moldu. Drago avait cessé de râler. Il savait que tout cela était important pour la jeune fille, il souhaitait donc faire des efforts pour la rendre heureuse.

Hermione souhaitait faire des petites emplettes pour le réveillon du lendemain soir. Et elle commençait vraiment à stresser. Elle avait écrit une longue liste de courses pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

Le couple se rendit dans une supérette moldue. Elle prit un caddie qu'elle confia à Drago. Le blond regarda l'objet étrangement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

_ Un chariot pour mettre les courses dedans.

Le blond fixait l'objet d'un œil suspicieux et Hermione ricana.

_ Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ?

_ Tu le pousses et tu me suis.

_ Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison... maugréa-t-il.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue et cela calma instantanément le blond. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent leurs emplettes. Hermione acheta tout ce qu'il fallait pour le réveillon que ce soit la nourriture ou les décorations. Drago suivait la jeune fille silencieusement et jetait des regards un peu partout. Il n'avait jamais vu de magasins moldus ni de nourriture moldue. Il voyait des boissons qu'il ne connaissait pas, des choses à manger qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela le rendait légèrement curieux.

Hermione s'amusa à voir son regard se poser un peu partout et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Le voir s'intéresser, même malgré lui, aux choses moldues était une des choses qui pouvaient la rendre heureuse.

Après une bonne heure à chercher dans les rayons ce dont elle avait besoin, Hermione- suivie par Drago- passa en caisse. Le blond regardait attentivement la caissière bipper les articles, puis Hermione sortit de quoi payer. La jeune fille régla les courses pendant que Drago rangeait tout dans des sacs puis le couple alla reposer le caddie et retourna vers le Chaudron Baveur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était la petite carte avec laquelle tu as payé ? finit-il par demander.

_ C'est une carte bleue. Elle est directement en relation avec ton compte en banque, c'est plus pratique pour payer. On a pas besoin d'avoir de la monnaie sur soi.

_ Pourquoi carte bleue ? Elle est marron...

_ Je ne sais pas, Drago. Ça s'appelle comme ça, c'est tout.

Le blond hocha la tête. Les amoureux passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur pour revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse et regagnèrent leur appartement. Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine avec les sacs pour ranger la nourriture tandis que Drago rangeait ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour décorer la table. Hermione était vraiment excitée et ses mains tremblaient. Drago revint dans la cuisine après avoir tout rangé et surprit les mains tremblantes d'Hermione.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur celles d'Hermione qui s'arrêta automatiquement pour le regarder.

_ Ça va aller, dit-il. C'est notre premier Noël, d'accord mais ce n'est pas différent de tous les dîners que nous avons eu ensemble.

_ Mais je voudrais tellement que tout soit parfait...

_ Ce sera parfait, Hermione. C'est toujours parfait quand tu es là. Ne te prends pas la tête, tout va parfaitement bien se passer.

Hermione sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui la serra fort contre lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Drago...

_ Des tas de choses, j'en suis persuadé.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

_ Tu as le don de m'apaiser, Drago. Je t'assure.

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire tant cette révélation lui fit plaisir.

_ Oh, Hermione... dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

La jeune fille leva la tête pour le regarder, lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se détacha ensuite des bras du blond et le couple termina de tout ranger. Hermione finit de prévoir les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain- dont les plats qu'elle allait cuisiner pour le réveillon- et Drago arriva derrière elle pour l'enlacer.

_ Hermione, Blaise vient de m'envoyer un hibou. Il souhaite qu'on se retrouve tous ce soir pour aller boire en verre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui pour regarder son visage implorant. Hermione soupira. Il lui faisait toujours ce regard quand il lui demandait quelque chose et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait jamais refuser.

_ Oui, bon... De toute façon j'avais terminé.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle.

_ T'es la meilleure !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna pour mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. Hermione fit la même chose et ils quittèrent l'appartement, main dans la main pour rejoindre leurs amis.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les Granger ? La réaction du papa d'Hermione ? Vous la comprenez ou vous paraît-elle disproportionnée ? La petite sortie de Drago dans le Monde Moldu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, elles font toujours très plaisir =D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le réveillon de Noël =D**

 **Bisous !**


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Encore une fois, mille pardons pour ce nouveau retard ! J'ai vraiment un problème de ponctualité xD J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^.**

 **Bien, dans ce chapitre nouveau flashback. Nous sommes le 24 décembre, Hermione et Drago passent le réveillon ensemble.**

 **Il y aura également un nouveau lemon dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous pourrez le passer ^^ Il n'était pas censé y avoir de lemon dans ce chapitre, je le voulais pour les retrouvailles de deux dans le présent mais... Visiblement mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête xD**

 **Bien, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **24 décembre 1999 :**

Hermione était affairée dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas du réveillon. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle était dessus. Un livre de cuisine était posé sur la table et elle était barbouillée de farine. Elle était occupée à fourrer la dinde lorsque Drago entra enfin dans l'appartement. Il se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Hermione en train de se débattre avec la viande.

_ T'as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Non, c'est bon. Enfin... Est-ce que tu peux préparer la table ?

Drago hocha la tête et se retira dans le salon. Il débarrassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à manger et sortit les décorations qu'ils avaient acheté la veille puis il entreprit de décorer la table.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il rejoignit sa copine dans la cuisine. Elle venait tout juste de mettre la dinde dans le four. Elle se tourna vers Drago et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Hermione avait les cheveux en pétard (encore plus que d'habitude), de la farine et de la farce partout sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Pour rien, pour rien, répondit-il en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tu es adorable.

Sur ces derniers mots, il essuya de la farce qui s'était accroché aux cheveux d'Hermione.

_ Tu devrais aller te laver, ma chérie.

_ Mais je n'ai pas fini de préparer le dîner !

_ La dinde est en train de cuire.

_ Oui mais il y a d'autres choses à préparer. Les toasts, les accompagnements pour la dinde...

_ Je m'en occupe.

_ Non, c'est à moi de le faire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux m'en occuper, Drago. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

_ Et avec moi rien ne sera parfait ?

Hermione regarda Drago qui semblait offensé. Son cœur se serra.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que...

_ C'est pas grave. Occupe-toi du repas.

Le blond quitta la cuisine et Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle soupira et se tourna vers le plan de travail. Drago avait réussi à la faire culpabiliser. Elle termina de préparer ce qu'elle avait à préparer pour le repas puis, après s'être assurée que tout était en train de cuire, elle quitta la cuisine pour retrouver Drago.

Elle le trouva dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, les bras sous la tête. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle à son entrée. Il devait lui en vouloir. Hermione poussa un petit soupir et s'assit sur le lit, près du blond. Il se passa un long moment avant que Hermione ne prenne la parole.

_ Drago... Tu me fais la tête ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et fixait résolument le plafond. Hermione n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle posa une main sur le genou du garçon.

_ Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je te le jure. Tu t'es emporté, ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

_ Tu sais comme je suis perfectionniste. Je voulais juste tout faire toute seule.

_ Parce que tu te disais que si c'était moi qui le faisait, ce ne serait jamais assez parfait pour toi.

_ Pas du tout ! Parce que je savais que si je ne faisais pas le choses moi-même alors... ça aurait été comme si je n'y avais pas participé. C'est mon premier noël sans mes parents, je voulais... je voulais que ce soit aussi parfait qu'avec eux.

Hermione avait des sanglots dans la voix à présent et Drago baissa les yeux vers elle.

_ Tu es une maniaque, Granger.

_ Je le sais...

Devant l'air contrit d'Hermione, Drago ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps, surtout quand elle affichait un air aussi malheureux. Et puis, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus sincère qu'Hermione Granger.

_ Va te laver, tu ne ressemble à rien.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour, puis elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu ne diras pas la même chose ce soir, en allant coucher.

_ Pour le moment, je te le dis. Tu ne ressembles à rien.

Hermione se leva et lui tira la langue. Elle ressembla des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_ Je peux venir t'aider, si tu veux, lança Drago.

_ Rêve !

Et Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Hermione venait de sortir de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose de ces cheveux. Elle voulait être jolie pour cette soirée en tête-à-tête avec Drago. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain.

_ À ton tour, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Hum, dit Drago. Tu es très appétissante.

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune fille d'une démarche de prédateur. Hermione mit sa main devant elle pour arrêter Drago.

_ Ce n'est pas moi le repas Drago. Tu devras attendre.

_ Oh mais Hermione...

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire narquois.

_ Va te préparer.

Drago souffla et se rendit, de mauvaise foi, dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa penderie et sortit une robe de soirée qu'elle enfila. C'était une robe en mousseline de soie bleu nuit, descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Au-dessus de la jupe se trouvait un voile transparent, une ceinture en dentelles ornait sa taille et les bretelles étaient également en dentelles. Le décolleté de la robe était plongé et le dos nu.

Elle se maquilla très légèrement avec du fard à paupière de la même couleur que la robe et enduit ses cheveux de potion capillaire Lissenplis. Drago entra pendant qu'Hermione attachait ses cheveux en chignon sophistiqué. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et écarta les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ J'en pense que si je n'étais pas aussi bien élevé, je t'aurais déjà jetée sur le lit pour te retirer cette robe.

Hermione rougit fortement et Drago sourit.

_ Tu es magnifique, Hermione. Mais... Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait se mettre sur son 31 pour une soirée à deux...

_ Tu t'habilles comme tu veux, Drago. Je voulais juste être jolie.

_ Je vais te suivre. Je ne vais pas te laisser être aussi bien habillée seule.

_ Bien trop aimable de ta part, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Drago lui adressa un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la penderie pour sortir des vêtements classes. Il s'habilla rapidement et regarda son reflet ainsi que celui d'Hermione.

_ Regarde-nous, nous faisant beaux pour nous-même.

Hermione sourit, attrapa le bras de Drago et posa la tête sur son épaule.

_ Cette soirée n'a lieu qu'une fois dans l'année. Et c'est pour toi que je me fais belle, Drago.

Le jeune homme tourna ses iris grises vers Hermione.

_ Ne dis pas des choses comme ça où je vais vraiment finir par te retirer cette robe.

_ Attend la fin de soirée, dit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

_ C'est vraiment pas bien de me tenter.

Le jeune homme avait prit un air triste et Hermione éclata de rire.

_ Allez, commençons le réveillon.

Drago hocha la tête et le couple se rendit main dans la main dans le salon. Hermione apporta l'entrée qui était constituée de petits fours et toasts. Drago haussa un sourcil à leur vue. Hermione sourit et posa le plat sur la table.

_ Pour l'entrée, je me suis inspirée de la France. Ils mangent beaucoup de toasts, de petits fours, de foie gras. Du coup, j'ai décidé de t'y faire goûter.

_ Français, tu dis ?

_ Oui, goûte ! Tu vas aimer.

Drago obéit et goûta un petit four. Il se surprit à aimer et Hermione le vit avec joie en prendre plusieurs autres. Ils mangèrent chacun leur ration d'entrées- Drago en avait très probablement eu plus que Hermione.

_ Tu as raison, c'était très bon.

Hermione afficha un immense sourire ravi.

_ Oh, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise !

_ Tu es la meilleure pour me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Hermione rosit et se leva pour rapporter le plat en cuisines. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec le plat principal.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Hermione était vraiment heureuse de passer ce premier réveillon seule avec celui qu'elle aimait. Drago se régalait des plats qu'elle avait préparé et elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne tarderait pas à exploser de joie.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant cette soirée et passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à rire. Les temps avaient vraiment changés depuis les années passées et cela se voyait amplement.

Ils mangèrent la salade vers onze heures et demi et chacun attendait impatiemment minuit pour pouvoir offrir son présent à l'autre. Hermione avait tellement hâte de lui offrir son nouveau balai !

Ils gardaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur l'horloge pendant les trente minutes suivantes. Lorsque minuit sonna enfin, Hermione regarda Drago avec un immense sourire.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de s'offrir nos cadeaux.

_ Oui, dit Drago avec un sourire impatient. Qui commence ?

_ Vas-y.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit une enveloppe d'une poche intérieure de son costume. Il la tendit à Hermione. La jeune fille prit l'enveloppe et regarda Drago, l'air interrogatif.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ouvre la.

Hermione hocha la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit deux tickets. Elle resta figée un instant et finit par lever les yeux vers Drago.

_ Ce... Ce sont des tickets de train ?

_ Pour la France, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Mais... Mais...

_ Je sais que tu as beaucoup aimé ton voyage en France avant ta quatrième année. Je t'entendais en parler pendant notre année scolaire et tu m'en reparles encore beaucoup. Alors je me suis dis que nous aurions pu y retourner tous les deux. Tu serais mon guide.

_ Mais... Des tickets de train ? On pouvait y aller en Portoloin aussi...

_ Je veux que tu sois mon guide, Hermione. Je te suivrai dans les transports moldus, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Mais comment as-tu réussi à prendre les tickets ?

_ Ta maman m'a aidé, je l'avoue, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione avait les yeux humides et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jeta au cou de Drago. Elle posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

_ Drago, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait, dit-elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, dit-il en répondant au baiser de la jeune fille. Et mon cadeau ?

_ Oh, oui. J'ai failli oublier. Tu devrais aller voir dans la penderie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione soutint son regard en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête d'aller voir.

Le jeune homme finit par obéir et se leva de table pour se rendre dans la chambre conjugale. Hermione trottinait derrière lui. Drago s'arrêta devant la penderie et lança un regard à Hermione qui affichait un immense sourire.

_ Vas-y, dit-elle.

Le blond finit par obtempérer et ouvrit la porte de la penderie. Hermione vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il finit par la regarder.

_ Hermione, c'est...

_ C'est pour toi, Drago. Il est peut-être temps de remplacer ton vieux Nimbus 2001, tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le balai qui était caché dans la penderie et le prit délicatement.

_ Hermione, c'est le tout nouveau balai à la mode. Comment as-tu pu l'acheter sans devoir vendre un de tes organes ?

_ Tu n'as pas à savoir comment j'ai pu l'acheter, Drago. Je l'ai acheté, il est à toi. Tu seras le meilleur joueur du campus.

Drago reposa le balai et regarda longuement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement. Hermione rosit.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Comment ais-je pu tomber sur une petite amie comme toi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago fit un pas vers elle.

_ Tu es... la femme la plus surprenante, la plus... Oh, je n'ai pas les mots, Hermione. Mon cadeau est ridicule à côté du tien. Je... Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier.

_ Drago... Ce n'est qu'un balai...

_ Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, Hermione. C'est un Poussière d'Étoiles ! Le balai le plus rapide qui n'ai jamais existé. Et le plus cher aussi. Oh, Hermione ! Tu es la meilleure petite amie du monde !

À ces mots, Drago attrapa Hermione et lui donna un baiser fougueux. D'abord surprise, Hermione enroula ensuite ses bras autour du cou du blond et lui rendit son baiser.

Drago passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et la porta. La jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du garçon et stoppa le baiser pour le regarder avec un sourire mutin.

_ Si j'avais su que ce cadeau te ferait autant d'effet... dit-elle.

_ J'en ai envie depuis bien avant, dit Drago, la voix rauque.

À ces mots, il captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione et se dirigea vers le lit pour l'y déposer délicatement. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du garçon et se mordilla la lèvre. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa des tonnes de petits baisers dans son cou faisant soupirer la jeune fille de plaisir.

_ Drago, tu sais à quel point les baisers dans le cou me font de l'effet.

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien, dit-il en souriant contre sa peau.

Hermione sourit également et Drago reprit ses baisers dans le cou de sa copine. Hermione soupira à nouveau et retira la veste de Drago. Le garçon se laissa faire mais ne quitta pas le cou d'Hermione pour autant.

Il finit par lâcher le cou de la jeune fille après qu'elle ait défait tous les boutons de sa chemise.

_ On va vraiment faire ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Le dessert peut bien attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione attrapa les lèvres de Drago. Le jeune homme défit lentement la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Hermione et le vêtement se retrouva rapidement par terre.

 **! LEMON !**

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur ses tétons déjà durcis. Hermione gémit presque instantanément. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait, elle aussi, attendu cet instant avec grande impatience. Drago joua un instant avec les tétons d'Hermione et la jeune fille poussa des gémissements en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du garçon. Puis il quitta les seins d'Hermione et descendit le long de son ventre en déposant des petits baisers. Hermione frissonna sous les lèvres du garçon. Il arriva au niveau de l'élastique du collant d'Hermione et y glissa ses deux index pour le descendre sensuellement le long des jambes de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il descendait le collant et la petite culotte d'Hermione, il continua à déposer des baisers sur sa peau nu et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre d'impatience.

Drago jeta les derniers vêtements d'Hermione sur le sol et posa ses lèvres sur le mollet gauche d'Hermione pour les remonter le long de sa cuisse et jusqu'à l'endroit intime d'Hermione qui se sentait devenir vraiment humide. Elle poussa des petits soupirs de plaisir jusqu'à ce que Drago pose ses lèvres sur les lèvres intimes de la jeune fille. À cet instant, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le clitoris d'Hermione qui se cambra instantanément de plaisir. Elle était tellement excitée que tout son corps était prêt à réagir au moindre contact. Il joua un instant avec son petit bouton de chair, la pénétrant du bout de la langue de temps à autre. Hermione était cambrée et gémissait de plaisir en se caressant la poitrine.

La langue caressant toujours le clitoris d'Hermione, Drago ajouta un doigt en elle. Il entendit la jeune fille gémir et il se sentit devenir un peu plus serré dans son pantalon. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens en Hermione avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt en elle, puis un troisième. Hermione gémissait toujours plus fort, sentant des vagues de plaisir la submerger de plus en plus. Drago doigtait Hermione et la regardait, les yeux emplis d'envie. Il avait envie d'être à la place de ses doigts et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à la voir se trémousser de plaisir.

Alors qu'Hermione était près de l'orgasme, Drago arrêta ses caresses et Hermione grogna de frustration. Il sourit alors qu'il retirait sa chemise que la jeune fille avait déjà déboutonnée.

_ Tu peux bien attendre un petit instant... dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Mais tais-toi donc et prends-moi, Drago Malefoy.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Il se mit debout et déboutonna très lentement son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Hermione se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en voyant la bosse proéminente qui se formait dans le caleçon de Drago. Il se débarrassa également de son sous-vêtement et Hermione s'approcha de lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit pour prendre le membre de Drago en bouche.

Elle commença de lents vas-et-viens sans lâcher Drago des yeux et le blond pencha la tête en arrière, grognant de plaisir. Il plaqua ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille pour lui imposer un rythme et l'ancienne Gryffondor alterna entre coups de langues le long de la verge du jeune homme et vas-et-viens. Elle flattait de temps à autres les bourses du blond et il dû arrêter les caresses d'Hermione avant de jouir.

D'une main, Drago allongea tendrement Hermione sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille pour murmurer :

_ Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime tellement.

Il la regarda et vit dans les yeux humides d'Hermione que cette déclaration l'avait émue.

_ Je t'aime aussi Drago. Plus que tout.

Drago jeta un sort de protection puis il embrassa fougueusement Hermione et la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Et il la pénétra.

Hermione gémit au moment même où elle sentit Drago entrer en elle. Il plaça son bras gauche près de la tête d'Hermione et sa main droite sur la cuisse de la jeune fille puis il commença ses vas-et-viens. D'abord lentement, il commença ensuite à accélérer le rythme. Plus Drago accélérait, plus les gémissements d'Hermione s'intensifiaient. Elle était à présent agrippée à lui et le blond avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour y déposer une tonne de baiser.

Hermione laissa des traces de griffures à chaque coup de butoirs du garçon mais Drago était tellement concentré à bien faire l'amour à Hermione qu'il ne sentait même pas les ongles de sa partenaire dans son dos.

Drago se retira ensuite d'Hermione, s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira sur lui. Hermione embrassa Drago langoureusement et s'enfonça sur le membre de Drago. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et Hermione commença à bouger sur lui. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la guider dans ses mouvements. Le couple gémissait simultanément. Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione pour jouer avec ses tétons pendant que la jeune fille bougeait sur le pénis de Drago.

Hermione gémissait fort et Drago grognait de plaisir.

_ Hermione, je... Je... réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

_ Oui ? dit-elle.

_ Je vais jouir...

Elle accéléra alors le mouvement, tête penchée en arrière et Drago finit par se vider en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Hermione le rejoignit dans la jouissance quelques secondes après.

 **! FIN DU LEMON !**

Elle se laissa retomber près de lui, sur le lit et le couple se regarda longuement.

_ C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais, dit-il.

Hermione sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse du blond.

_ Toi aussi tu me rends folle, dit-elle.

Il passa son bras autour du corps de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ On devrait peut-être aller manger le dessert, dit Hermione après un instant de silence.

_ Oui, peut-être. Ou on pourrait rester ici et, éventuellement, refaire l'amour.

_ Je veux bien passer la nuit à faire l'amour avec toi mais j'ai besoin de forces.

Drago regarda Hermione, un sourcil haussé.

_ Allons manger le dessert, dit-il avant de se lever.

Hermione ricana, se leva également et le couple se rhabilla. Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Drago s'assit à table et Hermione regagna la cuisine pour apporter le dessert.

C'était une bûche de Noël aux trois chocolats et Drago mangea goulûment le dessert. Hermione le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tu me fais penser à Ron quand tu te goinfres comme ça, dit-elle.

_ Ne me compare pas à Weasmoche, s'il te plaît.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_ Pardon. Weasley.

Hermione commença à manger son dessert et, lorsque le couple eut fini de manger, Drago se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main pour la faire se lever.

_ Mais... Et la vaisselle ? demanda-t-elle

_ Elle peut attendre jusqu'à demain.

Il entraîna une Hermione qui gloussait dans la chambre et le couple passa la nuit de Noël à se donner à l'autre.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Le réveillon des deux amoureux ? Que pensez-vous d'ailleurs de ce couple ? Le lemon ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours très plaisir =)**

 **Dans le chapitre prochain, retour dans le présent =)**

 **Bonne soirée à tous =D**


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Story Of Us ! (Je ne suis presque pas en retard xD)**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre plaira au fans de Dramione parce qu'il y en a pas mal ! Héhé ^^**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **19 avril 2004 :**

Il était vingt-deux heures trente et Hermione était encore dans son bureau. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point être directrice de Département pouvait être épuisant. Elle avait décidé de récupérer tous les dossiers que Jared avait refilé à ses employés. C'était des dossiers dont le directeur du Département devait s'occuper lui-même et elle trouvait le fait de relayer son travail à quelqu'un d'autre vraiment aberrant.

Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer retrouver Colin mais elle n'avait toujours pas terminé son dossier en cours et Kingsley l'attendait avec grande impatience. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle rentrait tard. Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Colin car il était déjà couché lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et entendit quelqu'un frapper au même instant.

_ Entrez ! dit-elle sans relever la tête.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_ Je n'ai pas encore terminé, je pense rester encore un peu, dit-elle.

_ Et Colin doit très probablement t'attendre, répondit la voix traînante de Drago. Ton dossier sera encore là demain.

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder le blond qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Kingsley veut ce dossier au plus vite.

_ Et tu es loin de le terminer ?

_ Non, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le boucler.

_ Alors range-le et rentre chez toi. Tu le boucleras demain.

Hermione fixa le blond encore quelques secondes et finit par soupirer.

_ Ok, dit-elle en rangeant le dossier.

Elle se leva, prit sa veste, son sac à main et sortit du bureau avec Drago. Elle verrouilla la porte et les deux collègues marchèrent vers les ascenseurs.

Depuis l'incident avec l'ancien supérieur d'Hermione, les rapports entre Drago et Hermione s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Ils se parlaient et se fréquentaient de façon très cordiale au grand soulagement de leurs amis. Excepté Daphné qui voyait ce nouveau rapprochement d'un très mauvais œil.

Cela faisait deux jours que Drago et Hermione quittaient le ministère aussi tard. Ils s'étaient croisés deux jours auparavant dans l'Atrium et le blond avait proposé à Hermione de la raccompagner. Elle avait accepté. Depuis, comme ils finissaient tous les jours à la même heure, Drago venait chercher Hermione dans son bureau et ils rentraient ensemble.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'Atrium.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu finisses aussi tard ? Je ne te pensais pas bourreau du travail.

Drago regarda Hermione en coin et ne répondit pas.

_ Est-ce que... tout se passe bien avec Daphné ?

Drago resta résolument muet. Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

_ D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. C'est ta vie privée, je le respecte.

_ Tout va bien avec Daphné. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail et elle le comprend totalement. Et toi, avec Colin ?

_ Nous... N'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter. Il dort quand je rentre et quand je repars. Je pense que je vais m'acheter une tente pour dormir au ministère, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Drago sourit également et regardait toujours Hermione en coin.

_ Tu es au courant qu'il va falloir que tu finisses par lui parler ? demanda-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il supportera très longtemps le fait de ne plus te voir.

_ Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix. C'est mon travail et je dois récupérer toutes les erreurs de mon ancien supérieur. Et il y en a beaucoup.

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione pour la regarder en face.

_ On a toujours le choix, dit-il. À moins que... tu ne le veuilles pas vraiment.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago se contenta de fixer Hermione sans rien dire.

_ Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, absolument pas résolue à laisser tomber.

_ Drago, dis-moi...

_ Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

_ Non.

Drago soupira et regarda Hermione en coin.

_ Tu es agaçante, Granger.

_ On a vécu ensemble, tu devrais le savoir.

À ces mots, le visage de Drago se ferma et Hermione su qu'elle n'aurait pas dû reparler de leur histoire passée. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur séparation.

_ Pardon... dit-elle.

Il la regarda à nouveau et lui offrit un léger sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il.

Ils tranplanèrent tous deux devant chez Hermione, puis ils se firent face.

_ Bon... Je... Je vais y aller, dit Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête.

_ C'est... C'est vraiment très gentil de me raccompagner, Drago. Tu n'y es pas obligé.

_ Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, dit-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un court instant.

_ Bonne soirée, Drago, dit enfin Hermione.

_ Bonne soirée.

Hermione tourna les talons et regagna sa maison tandis que Drago transplanait. Elle tomba sur Colin qui était sur le point de rejoindre sa chambre.

_ Colin ? dit-elle. Tu es encore debout ?

Le jeune homme- qui se trouvait sur la deuxième marche des escaliers- se tourna vers elle.

_ Hermione ! Te voilà enfin, dit-il. Oui, j'étais sur l'ordinateur. J'y ai passé la journée, à vrai dire. Je pense avoir trouvé la maison de nos rêves !

_ Oh, vraiment ?

_ Oui, une belle petite maison à Cambridge.

_ Cambridge ? Mais... Ce n'est pas tout près.

_ Je sais, mon amour mais tu sais transplaner, non ? Et puis, tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de Malefoy, il valait donc mieux ne pas prendre une ville toute proche.

_ Oui, certainement...

_ Tu veux que je te montre ?

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Colin lui prit la main et l'attira dans le salon vers l'ordinateur. Il le ralluma et alla dans les favoris puis la page de la maison en question s'afficha. Hermione s'assit sur la chaise face à l'ordinateur et regarda attentivement la page que Colin lui montrait.

_ Oh, elle est vraiment très jolie.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Elle est parfaite, j'en suis sûr. Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de commencer cette vie avec toi !

_ Cette vie ?

_ Oui. Rien que toi et moi. Fonder cette famille avec toi est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré.

_ Colin, tu es conscient que s'éloigner ne me fera pas ne plus voir mes amis...

_ Bien sûr que je le sais, Hermione. Et je ne te demande pas de ne plus voir tes amis. Je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille. Mais nous éloigner est la chose dont nous avons le plus besoin. Tu en as besoin. Fréquenter ton ex n'est pas la meilleure chose pour toi, surtout quand on voit son comportement avec toi. Ça ne fera que te rendre malheureuse.

_ Tu sais, mes rapports avec Drago se sont améliorés depuis quelques semaines.

Colin perdit son sourire.

_ Améliorés ?

_ Oui. Il a prit ma défense face à mon ancien directeur. Il a osé en parler à Kingsley parce qu'il savait que je ne le ferais pas. Grâce à lui, Jared a été condamné pour harcèlement sexuel. À présent nos rapports sont plus... Cordiaux.

_ Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que cette trêve ne durerait pas ?

_ Parce que c'est Malefoy. On sait comment il est. Ce n'est qu'un sale con puéril et raciste. Il ne peut pas changer aussi facilement.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione se sentit blessée par la réflexion de Colin.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquin, dit-elle.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant, Colin ? Moi non plus je n'aime pas Drago et je lui en veux toujours pour sa méchanceté. Mais il m'a défendu contre Jared. Il est venu à mon secours alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. J'aurais pu être violée, Colin, si Drago n'avait pas été là. Donc permet-moi de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute !

_ Pardon, Hermione. Je... Je ne savais pas.

Sur ces paroles, Colin s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis tellement désolé. Si tu penses qu'il mérite cette nouvelle chance alors... Je te suis.

_ Merci Colin, murmura Hermione.

_ Je n'aime pas me fâcher avec toi. Et je sais que tu es le genre de femme à connaître la véritable nature d'une personne, je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais ça... Mais si tu me dis que Drago est devenu meilleur, alors je te fais confiance.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle. Je suis fatiguée.

_ Oh... D'accord, dit-il. Hum, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous pour visiter la maison...

_ Sans m'en parler ?

_ Pardonne-moi mais j'étais sûr que la maison te plairait. Nous avons les mêmes goûts tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira imperceptiblement.

_ D'accord et quand avons-nous rendez-vous ?

_ Demain, à quatorze heure.

_ Demain ? Mais... Je travaille, Colin.

_ Je travaille aussi, Hermione. Mais j'ai posé deux heures.

_ Oh, Colin... J'ai tellement de dossiers à boucler au Ministère... J'ai beaucoup de travail...

_ Hermione, tu passes tes journées entières dans cet endroit. Et quand je dis entières, je n'exagère pas. Je ne te vois plus. Tu peux bien poser deux heures pour visiter une maison, non ? Je pense que le Ministre ne t'en voudra pas.

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

_ D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

_ Merci ma chérie.

La jeune fille sourit.

_ Je vais aller me coucher, dit Hermione. Je suis claquée.

Elle embrassa rapidement Colin et monta se coucher. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa compagne une dizaine de minutes plus tard mais la jeune femme était déjà profondément endormie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva au Ministère légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle déposa ses affaires à son bureau et en ressortit pour se rendre au bureau de Kingsley.

Après que la secrétaire du Ministre l'eut annoncée, Hermione frappa timidement à la porte du bureau du Ministre. Elle entra après y avoir été invitée. L'homme leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Hermione ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

_ Bonjour Kingsley. Je... Je viens vous demander un petit service.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je... Je sais que j'ai énormément de dossiers à rattraper mais je souhaitais vous demander s'il était possible de poser deux heures cette après-midi. Mon fiancé a prit rendez-vous pour visiter une maison, sans mon consentement et nous avons rendez-vous à quatorze heure.

Kingsley fixa Hermione et sourit.

_ Hermione, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus assidues de cet endroit et je sais très bien que vous restez au Ministère jusque très tard le soir pour boucler vos dossiers en attente. Donc, non seulement je vous accorde ces deux heures mais en plus je vous autorise à prendre votre après-midi et votre soirée.

_ Oh, Kingsley, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça ne fera que retarder encore plus les dossiers en attente.

_ Pardonne-moi, Hermione, je pense que je me suis mal fait comprendre. Je ne t'autorise pas à prendre ton après-midi et ta soirée. Je te l'ordonne.

Hermione en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Elle finit par se ressaisir.

_ Hum, bien. D'accord. Bonne journée, Kingsley.

_ Merci. Toi aussi, Hermione.

La jeune femme sourit et quitta le bureau du Ministre. Elle regagna son propre bureau et sortit un morceau de parchemin. Elle écrivit à Colin qu'elle serait là pour le rendez-vous de quatorze heure et qu'elle aurait le reste de sa journée. Puis elle se mit à travailler sur son dossier en cours.

* * *

Dans les alentours de midi, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était Harry.

_ Salut, Hermione ! Tu viens manger avec moi ? Ron est en mission et ça fait un moment que l'on a pas déjeuné ensemble.

_ Oui, j'arrive.

La jeune femme rangea son dossier, prit ses affaires et rejoignit Harry. Ils se rendirent à la cantine du Ministère. Après s'être servit, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

_ Alors, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau.

_ Oh, pas grand chose... Ah si, Colin et moi allons visiter une maison cette après-midi.

_ Oh, alors vous allez vraiment partir.

_ Oui. Tu en doutais.

_ Je t'avoue que... Nous espérions que ça finisse par ne pas se faire. Nous ne voulons pas que tu t'éloignes, Mione...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je pars que l'on ne se verra plus. Le transplanage existe, tu sais. Colin pense qu'il est mieux pour moi de m'éloigner de Drago et Daphné. Il les pense nocifs pour moi.

_ Nocifs ? C'est une blague ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

_ Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire.

_ Je sais que vous vous êtes rapprochés, Drago et toi. Tu le trouves vraiment nocif ?

_ Eh bien... Rapproché est un bien grand mot, Harry. Disons que nos rapports sont devenus plus... cordiaux. Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

_ Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Il te raccompagne tous les soirs.

Hermione s'arrêta de manger et fixa son ami.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ?

Harry sourit.

_ Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de mes amis.

_ Tu me fais peur des fois, Harry.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et Hermione le suivit dans son fou rire.

_ On rit bien ici, à ce que je vois, dit une voix traînante, près d'eux. J'espère que vous ne riez pas de moi.

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux sur Drago qui se tenait devant eux avec un plateau repas, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, dit Hermione.

Drago s'assit près d'eux et commença à manger.

_ Alors... De quoi riez vous ? demanda-t-il.

_ Harry venait de me dire qu'il était au courant du fait que tu me raccompagnais chez moi le soir. Et je lui ai dis qu'il me faisait peur à tout savoir sur nous ainsi.

Drago regarda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

_ Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_ Je suis Auror, Drago. J'ai mes sources. D'ailleurs, qu'en pense Daphné de tout ça ?

Le visage du blond se ferma.

_ Daphné n'a rien à savoir de tout ça. Je fais ce que je veux.

_ T'es au courant que c'est une femme jalouse et possessive. Quand elle l'apprendra, elle risque de très mal le prendre.

_ Quoi ? Tu vas lui dire ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ On ne fait rien de mal, Harry, dit Hermione. Il s'assure seulement que je rentre en un seul morceau. C'est tout.

_ Vous êtes sortis ensemble tous les deux. Quand Colin et Daphné l'apprendront, ça risque de ne pas se passer très bien. Parce que, j'imagine que Colin ne le sait pas non plus.

Hermione se contenta de baisser la tête.

_ Faites attention, les amis, se contenta de dire Harry.

_ T'es le roi pour casser l'ambiance, toi, dit Drago.

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Drago.

_ D'ailleurs, dit-elle. Ce soir, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher dans mon bureau.

Le visage de Drago se ferma un peu plus et il regarda Hermione de ses yeux froids.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Kingsley m'a donné mon après-midi pour aller visiter une maison avec Colin.

_ Visiter ? Tu veux dire... Tu vas vraiment partir ? demanda le blond.

_ Bien sûr. Je l'ai promis à Colin.

_ Mais... C'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et Drago sentit son cœur se briser sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

_ Je crois... Que Colin se sent menacé. Il a peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais il a peur. Il me fait très souvent des crises de jalousies parce que je vous fréquente beaucoup.

_ Mais... Nous sommes tes amis, dit Harry.

_ Je le sais mais il se sent inférieur à vous. C'est le seul qui ne soit pas sorcier.

_ S'il ne peut pas comprendre le fait que tu aies besoin de voir tes amis, s'il ne peut pas l'accepter alors... Il ne te mérite pas, dit Drago.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Le blond la fixait et Hermione ne su quoi répondre. Drago regretta d'avoir dit ça mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la voir partir loin avec un autre.

Ils finirent leur repas sur un autre sujet, puis Drago et Harry repartirent dans leurs bureaux.

* * *

À quatorze heures, Hermione rejoignit Colin à l'adresse de la maison qu'ils avaient l'intention de visiter. Elle avait eu envie de travailler sur son dossier jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle avait donc envoyé un parchemin à Colin pour le prévenir qu'elle le rejoindrait sur place.

Elle transplana donc à deux pas de la maison et rejoignit son fiancé qui attendait avec l'agent immobilier. L'agent était une jeune femme, brune aux yeux verts, assez séduisante et coiffée d'un chignon stricte. Elle semblait toutefois assez sympa. Colin et la femme étaient en train de discuter. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Hermione arriver.

_ Ma chérie ! s'exclama Colin.

Il enlaça Hermione qui sourit. Puis la jeune femme serra la main de l'agent immobilier.

_ Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, la fiancée de monsieur Jones.

_ Enchantée. Je suis madame Hales. Je vais vous faire visiter la maison.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'agent invita le couple à entrer dans la maison. L'endroit était chaleureux. L'entrée donnait sur une grande salle à manger et une cuisine américaine. Les deux pièces étaient séparées par un îlot central.

L'agent leur fit visiter également une salle d'eau et les toilettes ainsi qu'une autre grande pièce que Colin imagina comme étant son bureau. Puis ils se rendirent à l'étage.

Ils visitèrent une première grande pièce, spacieuse, dans les tons bleutées.

_ Elle est jolie, dit Colin. Ce serait parfait pour notre chambre.

_ Oui, sûrement... dit Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne se sentait pas emballée par l'idée de quitter leur maison actuelle. Colin ne remarqua même pas son manque d'enthousiasme tant il était heureux.

Lorsqu'ils visitèrent la pièce d'à côté, Colin eut la phrase de trop.

_ Elle serait parfaite pour notre futur enfant, dit-il.

Hermione s'arrêta pour le regarder.

_ Parce que tu imagines que je vais tomber enceinte dans les jours qui viennent ?

_ Bien sûr que non, dit Colin. Mais c'est pour ça que l'on déménage, non ? Pour fonder notre propre famille, loin de...

_ Loin de quoi ? De mes amis encombrants ? Loin de gens qui ne sont pas comme toi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi non plus, Colin.

_ Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Hermione. Je ne dirais jamais une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que je fais quelque chose qui t'a froissé ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette.

_ C'est rien, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Colin, j'ai dis oui pour t'épouser mais je ne suis toujours pas prête à faire des enfants. Et avec le travail que je me tape en ce moment, ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_ Je le sais bien mais... Il vaut mieux prévoir, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Sûrement...

Ils rejoignirent l'agent immobilier qui attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce et ils finirent de visiter le reste de la maison, ainsi que le grand jardin.

Même si Hermione n'avait pas envie de quitter Londres, elle dû tout de même admettre que la maison était vraiment jolie. Colin remit leur dossier de candidature à madame Hales et la jeune femme leur adressa un sourire aimable.

_ Je suis heureuse que cette maison vous plaise. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls sur le coup. Il y a deux autres couples. Je vous tiendrai informé des avancées.

_ D'accord, dit Colin.

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit l'agent.

_ Merci, vous de même.

La femme sourit et regagna sa voiture. Hermione et Colin regagnèrent celle du jeune homme.

_ J'espère que nous réussirons à avoir la maison.

_ Si ce n'est pas le cas, on trouvera bien autre chose. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

_ Oui mais cette maison est parfaite.

_ C'est vrai.

Ils roulèrent vers Londres, tous deux pleins d'espoir. Colin avec l'espoir d'avoir la maison, Hermione avec celui de ne pas l'avoir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'éloigner de ses amis.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je sens que certaines d'entre vous vont vraiment détester Colin xD**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Les rapprochements Drago/Hermione ? Colin et sa jalousie ? La visite de la maison ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite des évènements ?**

 **Sachez que le prochain chapitre sera un gros tournant dans l'histoire mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus, héhé !**

 **Bonne nuit à tous et toutes !**

 **Bisouuuuus !**


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre étant prêt en avance, je vous le poste une journée plus tôt ! Ça excusera tous les retards de publication, ahah xD**

 **Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écris, et il va également marquer un tournant dans l'histoire avec la "bêtise" d'Hermione et Drago.**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, ahah ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **dramion love:** **Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas y répondre tout le temps, j'oublie très souvent de le faire ;) Mais je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **24 avril 2004 :**

Hermione ferma son dossier, fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin terminé le quatrième dossier en attente. La fin était encore loin mais réussir à boucler rapidement mais efficacement ses affaires la rendait très heureuse.

Elle saisit le dossier et sortit de son bureau pour se rendre à celui de Kingsley. Après avoir été annoncée, elle frappa à la porte, entra et déposa son dossier sur le bureau du Ministre.

_ Et voilà pour vous, Kingsley.

_ Oh, merci Hermione ! C'est parfait. Tu es vraiment très efficace, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir nommée Directrice du Département.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et bafouilla un « merci ».

_ Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de cette visite que tu as eu la semaine dernière ?

_ Pas encore. Et nous ne sommes pas pressés.

_ D'accord.

_ Bonne journée, Kingsley, dit Hermione en tournant les talons.

_ Bonne journée, Hermione.

La jeune femme referma la porte et se rendit aux ascenseurs. La cabine s'arrêta au second niveau et Drago entra. Il lui sourit en la voyant et la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

_ Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

_ Bonjour, dit Hermione avec un immense sourire.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait autant comme une idiote, chaque fois que Drago était dans les parages. Elle était... simplement heureuse de le voir. Une amitié était très en train de se ré-installer entre eux et c'était une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Ils ne se dirent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que Hermione sorte de l'ascenseur.

_ Granger... dit Drago en bloquant les portes de l'ascenseur. Ça te dit de ne pas terminer tard pour une fois et de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_ Boire un verre ? Toi et moi ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes amis à présent, non ? Tu vas bien boire des verres avec Harry ou Ron.

_ Oui mais ils ont toujours été mes meilleurs amis. Toi, tu es mon ex. Nous avons été trois ans ensemble. Et nous nous sommes aimés passionnément. Si Daphné ou Colin finissent par l'apprendre, ça ne va pas passer...

_ Tu as peur de Colin ?

_ Pas de lui. Mais plutôt de me fâcher avec lui.

_ D'accord, c'est pas grave. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dis. Bonne journée, Hermione.

Il lâcha les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermèrent sur une Hermione médusée. Elle tourna les talons et regagna son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était sûre d'avoir blessé Drago mais qu'aurait-elle dû dire ? Accepter d'aller prendre un verre avec lui et raviver les vieux démons qui dormaient en chacun d'eux ? Parce qu'elle avait beau le cacher, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule en compagnie de Drago. Elle avait peur de perdre les pédales et de faire quelque chose qui les blesserait tous et qu'elle regretterait amèrement.

Elle entra dans son bureau en soupirant et s'assit en ouvrant le dossier suivant. Mais Drago ne sortait pas de son esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ait invité à passer du temps avec lui ? Maudit blond !

* * *

Hermione rentra plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait bien eu envie de rester encore plus longtemps au Ministère mais Colin lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui demandant de rentrer rapidement à la maison. Inquiète, elle avait donc quitté le Ministère vers dix-huit heures.

Elle entra chez elle et chercha Colin. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans le salon et était occupé à déboucher une bouteille de champagne.

_ Colin ? dit Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Hermione. La jeune fille regarda la table décorée derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !

_ Quoi donc ?

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'enlaça, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Notre dossier a été accepté. Nous sommes les heureux propriétaires de cette splendide maison.

_ Oh... C'est génial.

Elle se contenta de sourire mais, sans en comprendre la raison, elle ne s'en sentait pas heureuse. Elle était même plutôt déçue.

_ N'est-ce pas ? dit Colin, qui n'avait même pas remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme d'Hermione.

_ Tu m'as demandé de rentrer plus tôt pour m'annoncer ça ?

_ Oui et pour fêter cette grande nouvelle ! Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de soirée romantique tous les deux. Voilà le moment d'en refaire une !

Hermione sourit mais n'ajouta rien.

_ Allez, assieds-toi, dit-il en tirant une chaise pour qu'Hermione s'y assoit.

_ Merci, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme remplit l'assiette de sa fiancée, qui le remercia une nouvelle fois, avant de servir sa propre assiette.

_ Demain je dois partir en conférence, dit Colin. Ça ne devrait durer qu'une journée donc je serai de retour après-demain, ensuite nous pourrons emballer nos affaires. Nous devrions être partis d'ici une semaine.

_ C'est... C'est tellement rapide, dit Hermione.

_ Une vie de rêve, ça n'attend pas, dit Colin avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de choisir notre date de mariage ?

_ Mais Colin, je t'avais dis que je souhaitais attendre que les mariages de Pansy et Ron et de Drago et Daphné soient déjà passés...

_ Ils ne nous en voudront pas de souhaiter nous marier aussi. Si on planifiait ça pour... Novembre ? Le 19 ?

_ Oui... Ça me paraît bien.

_ Génial ! Oh, Hermione, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux !

La jeune femme sourit sans répondre. Elle ne savait pas si elle, elle en était heureuse. Elle aurait dû l'être mais quelque chose la bloquait et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

_ Je ne savais pas que les vétérinaires organisaient des conventions, dit Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

Il sourit.

_ Les vétérinaires sont des médecins, Hermione. Et comme les médecins, nous avons nos propres congrès.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_ Passer une journée loin de toi va être très dur.

_ Une journée, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, Colin. Ce sera vite passé.

_ Je l'espère bien !

Il rit et Hermione le suivit puis ils terminèrent leur repas.

Après avoir fini de manger, Colin prit la bouteille de champagne et remplit des flûtes avant d'en tendre une à Hermione.

_ Merci... dit-elle.

Elle but silencieusement.

_ Tout va bien, ma chérie ? demanda Colin.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu n'as plus l'air aussi emballée à l'idée de partir.

_ C'est juste que... ça va être très dur de partir de Londres et de m'éloigner de mes amis.

« Et de Drago » pensa-t-elle sans le vouloir. Après tout, ils venaient juste de renouer des liens amicaux et voilà qu'elle s'en allait déjà. Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Et puis, elle savait également que le blond n'avait pas envie de la voir partir, il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises.

_ Je sais. Ça va être dur au début mais tu vas t'y habituer, tu verras, dit Colin en souriant. Et si tu faisais un pot de départ ? Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien à tous.

_ C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, dit Hermione en sirotant son champagne. Je pense que je vais les inviter demain. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Colin mais je pense que nous avons besoin d'être... entre nous pour ça.

_ Je ne le prends pas mal, Hermione parce que je sais qu'une fois partis, tu seras à moi.

En prononçant ces mots il s'était approché d'Hermione et l'avait enlacée. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire.

Le couple passa le reste de la soirée ensemble, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre dans le canapé, à regarder des films. Hermione savait que Colin était heureux mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'être totalement. Que quelque chose lui manquait pour qu'elle soit totalement heureuse et ne pas savoir quoi était sur le point de la rendre folle.

Dans les environs de onze heures du soir, Hermione se décida à aller se coucher. Colin la suivit et avait bien envie de faire l'amour avec Hermione, cela faisait un sacré moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait tous les deux à cause du boulot de la sorcière mais la jeune femme le repoussa, lui disant qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour quoique ce soit. Colin se coucha donc près d'elle, amer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se décida à faire un arrêt aux bureaux de ses amis avant de rejoindre son propre bureau.

Elle s'arrêta donc au Département de la Justice Magique et se rendit au bureau des Aurors. Elle rendit d'abord visite à Harry. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et le Survivant- qui était penché sur un dossier- releva la tête vers elle.

_ Oh, Hermione ! Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Harry. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

_ J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu parce que je vous invite Ginny et toi ce soir. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

_ Tu es enceinte ?

Hermione rit.

_ Tu verras ça ce soir !

_ À quelle heure tu veux que l'on vienne ?

_ Vingt heures, ça vous va ?

_ C'est parfait.

_ Super ! Je me charge de prévenir les autres. À ce soir.

_ Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Harry.

_ Tu... Tu veux que je prévienne Drago ? Sauf s'il n'est pas invité...

_ Ça ira. Il le prendra mal si ce n'est pas moi qui l'invite.

Le brun hocha la tête et Hermione sourit avant de sortir du bureau. Elle rendit ensuite visite à Ron et entra sans frapper.

_ Salut ! dit-elle.

_ Oh, salut Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je vais bien et toi ? Tout va bien avec Pansy ? Elle ne te mène pas la vie dure ?

_ Pour le moment, ça va. Mais ses crises d'hystérie pour le mariage ne devraient pas tarder à reprendre.

Hermione rit devant l'air perdu de son ami.

_ Dis-toi que tout ira mieux après le mariage. Vous serez un couple marié et heureux.

_ Oui. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Vous inviter ce soir Pansy et toi. J'ai quelque chose à annoncer au groupe.

_ Oh, d'accord ! Nous serons là.

_ Super ! Rendez-vous chez moi à vingt heures.

_ À ce soir, répondit le rouquin.

La jeune femme sourit et quitta le bureau de l'Auror. Elle se rendit ensuite au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie pour rejoindre le bureau de Drago, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup stressée. Elle arriva au bureau du blond et frappa timidement à sa porte. Elle entendit sa voix l'inviter à entrer et elle s'exécuta. Les yeux gris du garçon se posèrent sur elle et elle vit une lueur briller dans ses yeux.

_ Hermione ?

_ Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione se racla la gorge.

_ J'organise une soirée ce soir, chez moi. Vous êtes tous invités. J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Drago regarda la jeune femme et sentit son ventre se serrer. Elle pouvait leur annoncer n'importe quoi : son mariage prochain, sa grossesse, son départ immédiat. Pourquoi cela le stressait-il autant ?

_ Chez toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Colin ne sera pas là. J'en ai profité pour ça.

_ Très bien. Daphné et moi seront là.

_ Bien. Rendez-vous à vingt heures chez moi.

Le blond hocha la tête et retourna dans son dossier. Hermione sortit le cœur battant. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait recevoir les Malefoy chez elle et c'était particulièrement stressant.

Elle retourna aux ascenseurs pour regagner son bureau au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Luna n'étant pas au Ministère en ce moment, elle écrivit une lettre pour le couple Zabini afin de les inviter à la soirée. Elle se rendit à la volière du Ministère pour confier la lettre à une chouette puis elle revint dans son bureau.

Quand toutes les invitations furent faites, Hermione se replongea dans ses dossiers.

* * *

Elle quitta le Ministère vers dix-huit heures pour aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa soirée. Son perfectionnisme reprenant le dessus, elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Recevoir Daphné et Drago ce soir la stressait grandement.

Elle se rendit dans une supérette moldue et acheta de quoi préparer un apéro dînatoire. Elle acheta aussi du soda et un peu d'alcool moldu. Ce soir, ils se conformeraient à la vie de moldu.

Elle regagna sa maison et prépara les toasts, petits fours et gâteaux apéritifs en tout genre. Elle était assez satisfaite. Cette soirée allait très bien se passer, elle en était persuadée.

Elle amena les amuse-bouches sur la table basse du salon et sortit des verres qu'elle déposa sur la même table. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour revêtir une petite robe de soirée.

C'était une robe noire. De la dentelle recouvrait le col de la robe et descendait jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine et le bas de la jupe. La robe n'avait pas de manches et descendait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle se repassa un coup de maquillage et attacha ses cheveux en une tresse latérale.

À l'instant où elle termina de se préparer, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se dépêcha de descendre, Pattenrond sur ses talons. C'était Ginny et Harry. La jeune femme enlaça ses deux meilleures amis et les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Blaise, Luna, Ron et Pansy suivirent très rapidement.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous annoncer ? demanda Pansy.

_ Attendons encore Drago et Daphné, dit Hermione. Ils ont le droit de savoir en même temps que vous.

_ Ils ne peuvent jamais être à l'heure, ces deux-là ! maugréa Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hermione sourit.

_ Calme-toi, Pansy, dit Ron. Malefoy a probablement eu un gros dossier à traiter aujourd'hui. Tu sais très bien comment c'est dans le monde de la magie noire. Et on a beaucoup de problèmes avec ce genre d'artefacts dernièrement. C'est pénible.

_ Ouais, sûrement, répondit la brune, toujours boudeuse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à cet instant précis et Hermione se leva.

_ Ce doit être eux, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le couple de Sang Pur. Hermione vit que Drago la regardait de haut en bas, avec toujours cette même étincelle dans le regard. Étincelle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Daphné, elle, était habillée d'une longue robe bleu turquoise, entièrement faite de dentelle et ouverte sur tout le côté gauche de la jupe laissant voir sa longue jambe fuselée. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon stricte. La jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Hermione comprit très bien pourquoi Drago l'avait choisit, elle. Elle était parfaite.

Hermione haussa tout de même un sourcil en regardant Daphné.

_ Tu sais, ce n'était pas une soirée cocktail. Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'habiller de manière si... élégante.

Drago afficha un léger sourire.

_ C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Hermione et Drago pouffèrent et Daphné regarda Hermione de façon hautaine. Devant l'air hostile de la blonde, Hermione cessa de rire.

_ En tant que future Lady Malefoy, je me dois d'être belle dans n'importe quelle circonstance. La beauté, c'est quelque chose qui t'est inconnu, n'est- ce pas ?

Hermione se sentit blessée et Daphné sourit, fière d'elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor se poussa de l'entrée, laissant le couple rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Hermione le suivit et prit place entre Harry et Ron.

_ Alors... dit Pansy. On attend.

_ Eh bien... Aujourd'hui est l'une de mes dernières soirées à Londres.

Tous ses amis la regardèrent, bouche-bée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny.

_ Eh bien... Notre requête pour la maison à été acceptée. Nous déménageons à Cambridge dans une semaine.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers Drago qui avait fait tomber l'un des verres d'Hermione et qui fixait la jeune femme, le regard vide.

_ C... Cambridge ? dit-il. Si loin ?

_ Oui, dit Hermione.

_ Alors, tu vas le suivre. Tu vas vraiment le suivre.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Daphné. Si elle est plus heureuse loin de nous, qu'elle s'en aille. Ça nous fera de l'air.

_ La ferme, siffla Drago.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme, choqués. Hermione l'était tout autant. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à sa fiancée ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon à elle, même lors de leurs disputes. Et pourtant, ils en avaient eu. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne se comportait pas du tout avec Daphné de la même façon qu'il se comportait avec elle. Il était différent. Et Hermione l'avait toujours vu.

_ Drago ! s'outra Pansy. Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à Daphné ?

_ Non, il a raison, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Daphné, tu n'as pas à parler ainsi d'Hermione. Elle est notre amie et nous sommes tous choqués d'apprendre son départ. Toi, ça ne te concerne uniquement parce que tu es la copine de Drago. C'est tout. Sinon, tu ne serais même pas ici. Donc tu n'as rien à dire.

La jeune blonde regardait Ginny sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle était visiblement gênée et Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre.

_ J'ai... J'ai encore quelque chose à annoncer, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la brune.

_ Colin et moi avons trouvé une date pour notre mariage. Ce sera le 19 novembre de cette année.

Drago se leva et sortit du salon puis de la maison en claquant la porte. Plus personne n'osait réagir.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit Blaise en se levant.

* * *

Drago faisait les cents pas sur le perron d'Hermione. Il était furieux. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant de mal ?

Blaise sortit à cet instant et ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son meilleur ami. Il savait que Drago parlerait quand il s'en sentirait prêt. Il savait qu'il finirait par parler parce que c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il était mal. Le blond continua de tourner en rond un instant sans rien dire et Blaise attendit patiemment.

_ Elle va partir. Elle va partir, Blaise.

_ Bien sûr. Mais on le sait depuis un moment.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait. Je priais Merlin pour que ça ne se fasse pas. Comment peut-elle le suivre et nous abandonner ?

_ Nous abandonner ou t'abandonner toi ?

Drago ne répondit pas et continua à tourner en rond. Blaise le regardait faire. Drago finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le regard implorant.

_ Elle va se marier. Elle va l'épouser, Blaise. Elle ne peut pas faire ça.

_ Je te signale que toi aussi tu vas te marier. Tu vas épouser la femme que tu aimes, Granger va épouser l'homme qu'elle aime. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal.

_ Je n'aime pas Daphné.

_ À part ça.

_ Si Granger part, je... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

_ Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu simplement pas que tu l'aimes ?

Le blond regarda son meilleur ami, choqué.

_ Je ne l'aime pas.

_ Bien sûr que si. Sinon, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

_ Tu es idiot, Blaise.

_ Je sais. Mais tu finiras par te rendre compte que j'ai raison. En attendant, arrête de faire l'enfant et rejoignons les autres. J'ai faim.

Sur ces paroles, le métis regagna la maison d'Hermione. Drago hésita un instant et finit par le suivre. Mais il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à cette soirée.

* * *

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée. Drago n'avait presque pas pensé au fait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait Hermione. Et Daphné ne l'avait pas ramené de la soirée. Les amis avaient rit, bu, discuté. Comme au bon vieux temps. Au temps où Hermione et Drago étaient toujours ensemble et où Daphné et Colin ne partageaient pas leurs vies.

Chacun des amis partirent petit à petit et saluaient Hermione en la serrant fort contre eux et en lui faisant promettre de venir les voir très souvent. Ginny était en pleurs et Hermione dû lui répéter plusieurs fois que Cambridge n'était pas si loin et qu'elle pouvait, de toute façon, transplaner quand elle le voulait.

_ Désolée, dit la rousse. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mes hormones.

Hermione rit suivie par sa meilleure amie et le couple Potter s'en alla.

Drago et Daphné furent les derniers à partir. Drago serra Hermione contre lui et la jeune fille se sentit étrange. Daphné salua froidement la jeune femme.

Juste avant de transplaner, Daphné poussa un petit cri.

_ Quoi ? demanda Drago.

_ Quelle idiote, je fais... J'ai oublié ma pochette... J'étais tellement pressée de partir de cette maison de moldu... cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Drago soupira.

_ Va la chercher, alors.

_ Non. Vas-y, toi. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

_ Sérieusement ? Quel âge as-tu, bon sang ?

_ Drago...

_ Okay, c'est bon. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre au manoir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et transplana. Le blond soupira devant le manque de discrétion de sa fiancée. Puis il retourna chez Hermione et frappa à la porte. La jeune femme ouvrit et parut surprise de le revoir.

_ Drago ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

_ Oui. Enfin... Daphné a oublié sa pochette.

_ Oh... Entre.

Le blond entra dans la maison et les deux jeunes se rendirent dans le salon. Hermione vit la pochette bleu turquoise sur le canapé. Elle la saisit et la tendit à Drago.

_ Tiens, la voilà.

Le blond s'en saisit mais ses doigts touchèrent ceux d'Hermione. À ce contact, le temps s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et ils sentirent tous deux leurs cœurs battre la chamade. Puis, sans crier gare, Drago attrapa fougueusement les lèvres d'Hermione.

La jeune femme s'accrocha au cou du blond qui lui plaqua le dos au mur. Il lâcha les lèvres d'Hermione pour venir déposer des baisers un peu partout dans son cou. Au contact des lèvres du blond sur la peau de son cou, Hermione sentit une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Elle se sentit devenir excitée.

 **! LEMON !**

Drago ne perdit pas de temps. Il dézippa la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Hermione et le vêtement tomba à terre. La jeune fille ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et le blond grogna de satisfaction. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons d'Hermione et le suça et le mordilla faisant gémir Hermione de plaisir. Elle attrapa les cheveux de Drago, attachés en petite queue de cheval, et se cambra contre le mur.

Alors qu'il jouait toujours avec le téton d'Hermione, Drago posa sa main sur le dernier vêtement de la jeune fille. Comme il la sentait déjà mouillée, il passa sa main sous le tissu et inséra, sans préambule, deux doigts en elle. La jeune femme gémit de plus belle et Drago se sentit de plus en plus serré. Il accéléra les vas-et-viens en Hermione et joua sur son clitoris grâce à son pouce. Hermione s'entendait gémir et ne pouvait même pas se contrôler. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les lèvres et la langue de Drago sur son sein, ses doigts en elle et son pouce sur son bouton de chair.

Elle sentait ses jambes trembler et était persuadée qu'elle finirait par s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Drago entra un troisième doigt en elle et la jeune femme passa une jambe autour de ses hanches pour mieux le sentir en elle. Elle finit par crier son premier orgasme et elle plongea dans le regard de Drago empli de désir.

Le garçon reposa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione pour suçoter, mordiller, lécher la peau de son cou et la jeune femme recommença à gémir de plaisir.

_ Oh... Drago... murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon se débarrassa des derniers vêtements d'Hermione, puis des siens. Il prit une des jambes de la jeune femme et la passa autour de sa taille puis il la pénétra brusquement.

Hermione cria, surtout de douleur. Mais elle finit par s'habituer à sa présence en elle et, lorsqu'il commença ses vas-et-viens, ce fut le plaisir qui envahit la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse entre eux. Seulement de la passion. Ce fut comme si leurs deux corps étaient enfin heureux de se retrouver. Comme s'ils avaient toujours attendu de se retrouver. Ils ne faisaient de nouveau plus qu'un et ne pensèrent pas aux conséquences que pourrait avoir cette relation. Daphné, Colin, leurs futurs mariages respectifs... Plus rien ne comptait désormais pour eux que de faire l'amour.

Drago saisit la deuxième jambe d'Hermione pour la passer également autour de sa taille. La jeune fille était désormais accrochée à Drago par les jambes, le dos contre le mur. Les vas-et-viens de Drago se firent plus forts, Hermione le sentit taper au fond d'elle et elle criait son plaisir. Drago était tout émoustillé de l'entendre gémir. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet qu'Hermione. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

Il continua ses coups de butoirs en elle et Hermione serra son corps contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du garçon et y crier son plaisir. Drago la porta et l'allongea dans le canapé.

_ Encore, Drago ! hurla Hermione. Plus fort !

Drago obéit et accéléra ses vas-et-viens. Hermione eut un petit cri et ferma les yeux. Drago sentit ses parois se contracter autour de lui et il su qu'elle venait de jouir. Le garçon se vida en elle juste après et puis il se laissa retomber près d'elle.

 **! FIN DU LEMON !**

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient droit devant eux, essoufflés et pleins de sueur. Drago passa son bras autour d'Hermione et l'amena contre lui. Il se sentait bien là, avec elle. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de bouger. Mais Hermione en décida autrement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, Drago ?

_ N'y pense pas, Hermione. Pas maintenant.

_ Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? J'ai trompé Colin. Tu as trompé Daphné ! Ça ne t'atteint pas ? Oh, Merlin... Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?

Drago regarda Hermione en coin.

_ Tu le regrettes ?

Il savait que son cœur ne tarderait pas à être brisé. Hermione était une femme terre-à-terre. Elle était avec Colin, forcément qu'elle allait regretter. La jeune femme soupira, se leva et s'habilla. Puis elle ramassa les affaires de Drago et les lui tendit.

_ On ne doit plus se voir, Drago.

_ Pardon ?

_ Nous avons fait une erreur tous les deux. Il ne faut plus que l'on se voit. En tout cas, pas seuls. Il ne faut pas que ça recommence.

_ Mais Hermione...

_ Va-t-en. S'il te plaît, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le visage de Drago se ferma. Il hocha la tête et s'habilla silencieusement. Il prit la pochette de Daphné et se rendit dans l'entrée.

_ Bonne soirée, Granger, dit-il d'une voix froide en sortant de chez Hermione.

La jeune fille, n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de monter s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se maudissait d'avoir trompé Colin et se haïssait d'avoir tant aimé et d'avoir envie de recommencer.

Fatiguée de tant pleurer, Hermione s'endormit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilààààààà !**

 **So, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de cette "bêtise"? Choqués ? Déçus ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Que pensez-vous que sera la conséquence de cette bêtise ? Daphné et Colin vont-ils finir par être au courant ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de leurs aventures ? Quels rapports cela va-t-il laissé entre Dramione ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =D**

 **Bonne fin de journée à tous et toutes !**


	20. Chapitre Vingt

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir !**

 **Et encore une fois, je vous poste mon chapitre en avance ! Demain soir je pars pour une convention qui aura lieu ce week-end sur la série Supernatural et je ne pense pas avoir la Wi-Fi, donc j'ai préféré vous la poster ce soir pour vous éviter de trop attendre ^^**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, vous allez y lire les réactions de Drago et Hermione par rapport à leur "Bêtise". Et je pense que les fans de Dramione ne seront pas déçus (j'espère xD).**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **dramione love :** **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Eh oui, Hermione rejette Drago et ce comportement est compréhensible, surtout venant d'elle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago transplana devant le portail en fer forgé du Manoir Malefoy. Il entra, longea le chemin étroit bordé d'une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés à chacun de ses côtés.

Il arriva à la porte d'entrée et déboucha dans le grand hall de son manoir. Ses parents devaient probablement être déjà couchés. Daphné devait l'attendre dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme gravit l'escalier de marbre, sur la gauche et rejoignit ses quartiers.

Daphné était assise sous les couettes, déjà vêtue de sa nuisette et plongée dans un livre. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

_ Drago ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as ma pochette ?

Le blond montra la pochette bleu turquoise de la blonde sans dire un mot, puis il la jeta sur le boudoir de la blonde. Il retira ses vêtements et se coucha, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

Dès qu'il fut dans le lit, Daphné se colla à lui et déposa des petits baisers sur son torse. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoique ce soit avec elle. Hermione hantait encore beaucoup trop son esprit. Il avait envie de retourner chez elle et de la prendre encore et encore.

_ Pas ce soir, Daphné, dit-il alors que sa fiancée couvrait son torse de baisers.

_ Mais Drago, il faudrait penser à mettre l'héritier en route.

Drago la repoussa violemment et la jeune femme le regarda, éberluée.

_ Pas ce soir, siffla-t-il.

_ Ok, très bien ! J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur, Drago !

_ Eh bien, si tu en as marre, tu n'as qu'à te barrer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père apprécierait que tu te retrouve seul, sans personne à épouser.

_ Je me fiche de ce que mon père peut bien penser, Daphné. Il est loin le temps où je me préoccupais de ce genre de chose.

Daphné parut blessée.

_ Tu ne me retiendrais même pas ? Tu ne m'aimes donc vraiment pas ?

_ Je ne ressens aucun sentiment amoureux, Daphné.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ?

_ Je suis avec toi parce que je dois me marier et que tu es une Sang Pur. Rien de plus.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant ? demanda la jeune femme des trémolos dans la voix.

_ Je ne suis pas méchant, je suis sincère avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que notre mariage sera un mariage d'amour. Parce que ce ne sera pas le cas.

_ C'est à se demander si tu as vraiment un cœur. S'il a, un jour, vraiment battu pour quelqu'un.

Drago pensa à Hermione. Oh oui, son cœur avait vraiment battu pour quelqu'un. Il avait battu pour Hermione. Il avait été profondément amoureux d'elle. Et depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne cessait de penser à elle et se dire qu'il aurait aimé rester dormir avec elle. Il aurait souhaité simplement rester avec elle. Mais Hermione n'était pas comme lui. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de Colin. Et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle allait très rapidement regretter ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Lui, en tout cas, ne le regretterait jamais, quelles qu'en étaient les conséquences. Parce que, durant cet instant avec elle, il s'était enfin sentit à sa place.

La voix de Daphné le ramena à la réalité.

_ Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Non.

La jeune femme soupira.

_ Tu n'es qu'un con.

Puis elle se coucha dos à lui. Drago soupira également et se coucha. Il mit énormément de temps à s'endormir, tournant et retournant sans cesse dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer avec Hermione.

* * *

_ Hermione ?

La voix de Colin résonna dans la chambre mais Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas. Après avoir passé un long moment à pleurer et se maudire d'avoir trompé Colin, la jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

_ Drago... murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Colin finit par la trouver et il se précipita vers elle.

_ Hermione, mon amour ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme se réveilla et regarda Colin, complètement perdue.

_ Oh, tu es rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

_ À l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ? Tu es malade ?

_ Non, je... J'ai dû m'endormir ici.

_ Mais comment ça se fait.

_ Je ne sais plus Colin. Je crois qu'on a pas mal bu, hier. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai atterrit ici.

Colin fronça les sourcils.

_ Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas que tu fréquentes trop tes amis. Surtout Pansy, Blaise et Drago. Ce sont des débauchés.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu n'aimais pas que je les fréquente. Tu disais les apprécier.

_ Je les apprécie. Mais à petites doses.

_ À petites doses ? Colin, tu es en train de parler de mes meilleurs amis.

_ Je le sais, Hermione, soupira le jeune homme. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais profiter de ma fiancée.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée. Allons manger, j'ai faim.

Colin tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever et le couple descendit dans la cuisine. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, les événements de la veille frappèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Drago revenu chercher la pochette de Daphné, le jeune homme embrassant fougueusement Hermione, Hermione se laissant faire, leur relation sexuelle. Elle avait trompé Colin.

_ Merlin... murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Colin se tourna vers elle.

_ Tout va bien, Hermione ?

La jeune femme eut de grosses difficultés à respirer. La culpabilité était en train de la submerger tel un poison qui se diffusait lentement en elle. Elle dû s'asseoir sur une marche de l'escalier pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Mais rien n'y faisait.

_ Hermione... dit Colin en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi.

_ Je... Je...

Hermione tentait d'inspirer et expirer mais l'air n'arrivait pas à se frayer de chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression que ces derniers étaient sur le point d'exploser.

_ Peux plus... Respirer...dit Hermione.

La jeune fille sentit qu'elle suffoquait. Ni une ni deux, Colin attrapa Hermione, la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, puis il roula à toute vitesse jusqu'aux urgences.

* * *

Après une très longue attente, un médecin arriva enfin. Il emmena Hermione avec lui pour lui faire passer tout un tas d'examens. Colin attendait, anxieux. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et Drago qu'il avait contactés. Luna, Harry et Ron étaient bloqués au Ministère.

Hermione revint vers eux vers treize heures. À son arrivée, ses amis se levèrent, soulagés. La jeune femme semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Drago fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Un silence gênant s'abattit sur la pièce. Colin regardait étrangement les deux amis, Drago et Hermione avaient en tête le souvenir de la nuit passée et les autres se demandaient mentalement s'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver.

Hermione repoussa Drago, ne lui accorda pas un regard et se dirigea vers Colin. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je... J'ai seulement fait une crise d'angoisse.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il faut te ménager, Hermione, dit Colin en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu travailles vraiment trop.

Hermione sourit et lança un bref regard à Drago. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement la raison de sa crise d'angoisse.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prescrit ? demanda Colin.

_ Des anxiolytiques en cas de nouvelle crise. Et il m'a arrêté deux jours.

_ Mais Hermione, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Sainte Mangouste ? reprocha Pansy.

_ Parce que je n'étais pas en état de transplaner, Pansy. Et puis, les hôpitaux moldus sont aussi bien que les hôpitaux sorciers.

_ Si tu le dis, maugréa la brune.

_ Allons nous en, dit Hermione.

La jeune femme passa à côté de Drago sans lui accorder de regard et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se briser. Colin passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la plaqua contre lui. Drago sentit alors une rage folle poindre en lui. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de ce sale moldu qui servait de petit ami à Hermione. Il ne la méritait pas. Le blond préféra alors partir avant de faire du mal à Colin. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, c'était à Hermione qu'il ferait du mal.

Hermione regarda Drago partir et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'il était blessé d'être ignoré. Elle avait vu son air malheureux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler normalement, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Parce que le souvenir de la nuit dernière était toujours présent dans son esprit et... Elle ressentait toujours une forte attirance pour le blond. Elle avait l'impression d'être aimantée à lui, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir rester loin de lui sans que cela ne soit douloureux. Et elle avait également l'impression que, si elle se mettait à parler avec lui, les autres devineraient immédiatement ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux et les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient toujours l'un pour l'autre. Et il était hors de question que Colin apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait.

_ Ginny, dit Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir cet après-midi ?

_ Bien sûr. Quinze heures, ça te va ?

_ Oui.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Pansy.

_ Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux. J'ai besoin de parler à mes meilleures amies.

L'ancienne Serpentard hocha la tête.

_ Je serai là.

Hermione sourit et s'éloigna avec Colin. Elle avait prévu de tout avouer à ses amies. Elle savait qu'elles ne diraient jamais rien à Colin, elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Et elle devait en parler parce que ses crises d'angoisses étaient dues à ça. Elle ressentait le besoin de se soulager de ce fardeau.

* * *

Hermione et Colin arrivèrent chez eux et Hermione se rendit dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Mais en voyant le meuble, de nouveaux souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle opta pour une chaise de la cuisine. Colin, qui était en train de préparer le repas, la regarda, inquiet.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, je veux juste rester avec toi.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et Colin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Un long silence se fit pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Hermione en était soulagée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler mais elle ne pouvait pas s'isoler car Colin se poserait des questions.

_ Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ? demanda le jeune homme.

_ Je vois Pansy et Ginny cette après-midi.

Elle entendit son fiancé soupirer. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais que ses amis étaient aussi importants que lui ?

_ Tu y es obligée ? demanda-t-il. Je souhaitais passer la journée avec toi.

_ Je dois les voir, Colin. J'ai des choses à leur dire.

_ Des choses que tu ne pouvais pas dire hier ?

_ Des choses qui ne concerne pas les autres membres du groupe.

Colin hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il était probablement fâché mais tant pis. Elle devait absolument voir ses amies parce que la culpabilité grandissait en elle et elle avait besoin de leurs conseils avisés. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même et Colin finirait par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils mangèrent donc leur repas en silence. Colin en voulait à Hermione de le faire passer au second plan. Il était son futur mari, il devait passer avant tout le reste ! Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que cela le blessait de la voir passer tant de temps avec ses amis et ce... Malefoy ? Il avait bien vu les tensions entre les deux. Des tensions qui ne ressemblaient pas à celles qui existaient lorsque les deux étaient en mauvais terme. Et la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras... Colin avait eu envie de frapper le blond en voyant ça. De lui faire mal. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Sorcier ou pas, Colin n'avait pas peur de lui. Hermione était à lui et resterait à lui. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un petit blond peroxydé qui la lui retirerait !

* * *

Drago déboula dans le magasin de Quidditch de Blaise et le métis poussa un petit cri de surprise en laissant tomber les accessoires qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_ Bon sang, Drago... dit-il, une main sur le cœur.

Le blond ne s'excusa même pas et se contenta de faire les cent pas dans la boutique. Blaise le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla-t-il.

Drago continua ses cent pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'avouer à Blaise. Mais il avait besoin de parler et le métis était son meilleur ami, la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

_ J'ai couché avec Granger, finit-il par lâcher.

_ Tu... Quoi ?

Drago s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

_ T'as besoin d'un dessin ?

_ Bien sûr que non mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

Drago souffla un bon coup.

_ Daphné avait oublié sa pochette chez Hermione, elle ne voulait pas retourner la chercher. J'y suis allé. Hermione l'a retrouvée et me l'a rendue mais... Nos doigts se sont touchés. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai été incapable de réfléchir. J'aurais dû partir, je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Nous étions là, tous les deux, seuls. Alors je l'ai embrassée. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons couché ensemble.

_ Oh, bah ça alors. Vous en avez reparlé ?

_ Pas besoin, elle m'ignore totalement. Elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ En même temps, je la comprends. Elle a trompé Colin. Connaissant Hermione, elle doit terriblement s'en vouloir. Je l'imagine bien en train de se donner des coups de fouets en guise de punition.

Le métis ricana mais Drago le fusilla du regard.

_ Et alors ? reprit le blond. Moi j'ai bien trompé Daphné, pourtant je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé.

_ Oui mais la différence entre Hermione et toi c'est qu'Hermione aime son fiancé.

Drago baissa la tête.

_ Hermione est une femme dévouée, tu le sais, tu as été son petit ami. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer ça, ensuite vous devriez en reparler ensemble. Il ne faut pas laisser ce genre de chose enfouie parce que ça finira par exploser.

_ Je ne serais pas étonné que sa crise d'angoisse soit à cause de ce qui s'est passé... Elle va finir par se ruiner la santé à force de trop dramatiser.

Blaise hocha la tête.

_ Je peux te poser une question, Drago ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Est-ce que... Tu l'aimes encore ? Dis-moi la vérité, ajouta le métis en voyant Drago soupirer.

_ Ce qu'on a fait hier m'a fait réaliser que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

_ Alors dis-lui.

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

_ Notre histoire est finie depuis deux ans. Elle ne m'aime plus, elle aime son Colin et elle va l'épouser. Il est trop tard pour moi, je suis hors-jeu.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée si tu l'aimes encore ?

_ Parce que je suis un abrutis et ça me plaît d'agir comme un débile. J'étais en colère contre elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle tirerait un trait sur moi aussi rapidement.

_ C'est un peu de ta faute.

_ Je le sais, Blaise. Et je m'en voudrai jusqu'à ma mort. On aurait pu avoir une belle vie elle et moi. J'ai tout gâché...

Le blond s'assit dans un fauteuil présent dans la boutique et se prit la tête dans les mains. Blaise s'assit près de lui et lui tapota amicalement le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas démonstratifs et ne s'étaient jamais réconfortés. Drago avait besoin d'une femme pour le consoler mais il était venu le voir, lui, et il était vraiment heureux de savoir que Drago lui faisait assez confiance pour se confier à lui.

_ Tu devrais vraiment lui parler.

_ Et lui dire quoi ? Que je l'aime toujours ? Elle va me rire au nez.

_ Au moins pour parler de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser des non-dits. Ça ruinerait l'équilibre du groupe.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

_ Hermione n'est pas encore mariée, tu as jusqu'à novembre pour la récupérer.

Drago leva les yeux vers son ami.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Je n'aime pas Colin. Il est idiot et c'est un moldu. Il ne la mérite pas. Toi et Hermione, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Elle est ton Grand Amour. Bat-toi pour elle avant de vraiment la perdre.

Le blond médita les paroles de son ami un court instant.

_ Et pour Daphné ? demanda Blaise. Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce que je viens de te dire, je viens de le réaliser. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

_ Alors réfléchis-bien. Tu as ton bonheur entre tes mains. Ne gâche pas tout.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

_ D'accord. Prends ton temps surtout.

_ Oui, merci pour tes conseils, mec. J'en avais besoin.

_ C'est normal. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Les deux hommes rirent et Drago quitta la boutique.

* * *

Hermione frappa chez Ginny. La rouquine lui ouvrit et l'enlaça.

_ Tu vas mieux, Mione ?

_ Oui.

Elle sourit et Ginny l'accompagna jusque dans le salon. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie. Pansy était assise dans un fauteuil et sirotait un Whisky Pur Feu.

_ Merci d'avoir pu te libérer, Pansy. J'ai besoin de parler à mes meilleures amies. J'aurais aimé que Luna soit ici aussi mais comme elle n'a pas pu se libérer...

_ C'est normal, dit Pansy. Les copines d'abord.

Ginny hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son amie.

_ Alors, demanda la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi cette crise d'angoisse ?

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de terrible...

_ Hermione, dit Pansy, tu sais très bien qu'on a pas la même signification du mot « terrible ».

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny en ignorant la Serpentard.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

_ Je... J'ai couché avec Drago, annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

Un long silence s'abattit dans le salon de la rouquine et les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent leur amie, les yeux ronds.

_ Tu as... Quoi ? demanda Ginny.

_ Drago... Notre Drago ? demanda Pansy.

_ Bien sûr ! On ne connaît pas cinquante mille Drago. Un seul est amplement suffisant.

_ Mais quand ? Comment ? reprit la rousse.

_ Hier soir. Daphné avait oublié sa pochette, Drago est venu la rechercher. Quand je la lui ai rendue, nos doigts se sont touchés et... j'ai été incapable de penser correctement. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Je n'ai même pas pensé à Colin une seule fois. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau contre la mienne, le sentir en moi.

_ Wow ! intervint Pansy. Ça on ne veut pas le savoir.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'intervention de son amie.

_ J'ai été idiote. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que... J'ai aimé ça et j'ai envie de recommencer. Quand il est là, quand il me regarde ou me parle, ma seule envie est de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre moi. Quand il m'a prise dans ses bras ce matin, je n'avais plus envie de les quitter, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui. Je deviens folle !

Pansy et Ginny se regardèrent.

_ 'Mione... dit Ginny. Tu es sûre que... Je veux dire... Peut-être que tu l'aimes encore...

Hermione regarda son amie.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons. C'est Colin que j'aime. C'est lui que je vais épouser. Drago... Ce doit être les souvenirs de notre histoire passée.

_ Après deux ans ? Très bien, tu as couché avec Drago et tu meurs d'envie de recommencer. Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas couché avec Colin ?

_ Un mois, je crois. Peut-être un peu plus...

Pansy recracha son Whisky.

_ Un mois ?! Tu n'as pas couché avec Colin depuis un mois ? Alors que tu vis avec lui ? Tu m'étonne que tu aies craqué avec Drago.

_ Je suis occupée. Je pars tôt le matin et reviens exténuée le soir.

_ Oh non, ne nous sors pas cette excuse, s'il te plaît, dit Pansy. Ron est Auror je te rappelle, pourtant on trouve toujours le moyen de le faire.

_ Si tu trouves le temps de le faire avec Drago et pas avec Colin, tu devrais vraiment te poser cette question : est-ce vraiment avec Colin que tu veux finir ta vie ?

_ Bien sûr !

Mais Hermione n'en était plus si sûre. Et si Pansy et Ginny avaient raison ? Et si, en réalité, elle était toujours amoureuse de Drago ? Ses amies n'étaient vraiment pas d'une grande aide en ce moment. Hermione était encore plus embrouillée qu'avant de venir.

_ Pour le coup, reprit Ginny, je pense que t'éloigner de nous peut être une bonne chose ?

_ Quoi ? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

_ En étant loin de nous, tu sauras si Drago te manque ou pas. Je pense que c'est un excellent moyen de savoir si tu l'aimes encore.

_ Oui, tu as probablement raison...

_ Allez, dit Pansy en tendant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à Hermione. Ne pense plus à ça et, par pitié, ne te prend pas la tête par ce que tu as fais avec Drago. Colin ne le saura jamais, personne ne le lui répétera. Donc, cesse de te faire subir des angoisses ridicules et respire ! Tu verras ce que l'avenir te réservera.

Hermione hocha la tête et bu une gorgée de Whisky. Ses amies avaient raison, elle devait cesser de se prendre la tête et réfléchir à tout ça. Mais si elles avaient raison et qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, la situation ne serait vraiment pas simple. Parce que lui, il l'avait oubliée, il allait épouser Daphné. Elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui et elle espéra que ses amies avaient tort sinon, elle serait condamnée à souffrir d'un amour impossible. Merlin que l'amour était compliqué...

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilààààààà !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les révélations de Drago et Hermione ? La jalousie de Colin ? Le malaise d'Hermione ? A-t-elle raison de se mettre la pression?**

 **Daphné qui ne se pose pas de questions par rapport au temps que met Drago a revenir ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans la suite ? Vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments ? Vont-ils enfouir ce qu'ils ressentent et continuer leurs vies chacun de leur côté ? Colin et Daphné vont-ils apprendre l'infidélité de leurs partenaires ? Quelle sera la grosse conséquence de cette bêtise ?**

 **Je vous laisse pour ce soir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisouuuuuuuuus ! =)**


	21. Chapitre Vingt-Et-Un

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiir !**

 **Bon, on va dire que je suis dans les temps, hein xD Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de The Story Of Us. Ce sera le dernier chapitre dans le présent avant de repasser au Flash Back.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse savourer, en espérant vous voir l'aimer autant que les autres, ahah ^^**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **4 mai 2004 :**

Hermione était dans sa chambre occupée à empaqueter ses dernières affaires. Les déménageurs moldus venaient d'enlever leurs derniers meubles. Il ne restait que les affaires d'Hermione qu'elle était consciencieusement en train de ranger. Elle prenait son temps pour ne pas partir tout de suite. Elle avait le cœur serré. C'était vraiment dur pour elle de partir, d'abandonner son ancienne vie.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle s'attendait à voir Colin arriver mais, à la place, se fut Ginny, Ron, Harry, Drago et Pansy qui débarquèrent. Hermione fut surprise de les voir. Surtout Drago à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis leur liaison.

_ Les amis ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous sommes venus te dire au revoir, dit Ginny.

_ Oh...

_ Où est ton moldu ? demanda Drago.

_ Il... Il est occupé ?

_ Occupé ? Il ne t'aide même pas ?

_ J'ai pas besoin d'aide, Malefoy. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Et si, il m'a aidé.

Drago grogna et regarda tout autour de lui.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter de partir avec lui. Ce type n'est qu'un enfoiré. Moi, je ne demanderais jamais à la personne que j'aime d'abandonner sa vie et ses amis.

_ Daphné en sera ravie.

Drago fixa longuement Hermione qui le fusillait du regard. Un silence gênant régnait dans la pièce. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Pansy regardaient les deux se disputer. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient rien et se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ginny et Pansy, elles, savaient totalement ce qui se passait. Elles lancèrent un regard lourd de sens à leur amie. Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi avec Drago après avoir eu une liaison avec lui ? Après avoir presque avoué qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Était-ce une façon de se protéger ?

_ Hermione... On peut te parler ?

La jeune femme regarda ses amies, surprise et hocha la tête avant de suivre Ginny et Pansy dans une autre pièce.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ?! s'exclama Ginny. Pourquoi tu parles à Drago de cette façon ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais !

_ Je n'en suis pas sûre ! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne mènerait à rien, Ginny. Il est fiancé, moi aussi. Nous allons nous marier chacun de notre côté. Lui et moi c'est terminé depuis deux ans !

_ Bien sûr que ce n'est pas terminé ! Vous vous aimez toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi aveugles ?!

_ Et aussi bornés, ajouta Pansy.

Hermione fusilla ses deux amies du regard.

_ Ce qui s'est passé avec Drago était une erreur. J'aime Colin et c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie. Je vous demanderai donc de ne plus remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

_ Hermione... dit Ginny.

_ Ça suffit.

_ Très bien, dit Pansy. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu mènes une vie malheureuse. Drago t'aurait rendu heureuse, tu le sais. Tu as parié sur le mauvais hippogriffe.

Hermione dévisagea son amie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce. Ses deux amies soupirèrent.

_ Elle ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche, dit Ginny.

Pansy hocha la tête.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-elle.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je vais y réfléchir.

Ginny hocha la tête et les deux filles sortirent également de la pièce. Elles rejoignirent Hermione dans son ancienne chambre, à nouveau occupée à ranger ses dernières affaires, aidée par Harry et Ron. Drago, lui, était resté dans le couloir.

Lorsque Hermione eut terminé de ranger ses affaires, Harry et Ron les portèrent pour les ranger dans les camions des déménageurs. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

_ Bon, eh bien... Voilà. Une page se tourne.

Elle sourit tristement.

_ Tu as intérêt à venir souvent nous voir, Hermione... dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry la lâcha et Ron s'avança pour la serrer également contre lui.

_ Ne nous oublie pas, Mione. Quoique te dise Colin.

_ Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas vous oublier.

Ron sourit et lâcha sa meilleure amie qui se fit assiéger par Ginny et Pansy.

_ Tu es vraiment idiote, Mione. Et tu le sais en plus. Tu te trompe d'homme de ta vie, murmura Ginny dans l'oreille de son amie.

_ Ginny...

La rouquine ne dit rien de plus et les deux femmes lâchèrent Hermione. La jeune femme regarda ensuite Drago qui se tenait à l'écart. Elle s'approcha de lui.

_ Au revoir, Drago.

Le garçon lui lança un regard glacé et Hermione tressaillit.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux partir ainsi ? dit-il.

Hermione soupira.

_ Drago, je...

_ Non, laisse-tomber. Je ne veux pas t'écouter.

_ Drago...

Le blond n'attendit pas un instant de plus et tourna les talons. Il partit sans se retourner.

* * *

Drago était avachit dans le grand canapé du manoir Malefoy, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main. C'était déjà la deuxième bouteille qu'il s'enfilait et il se sentait légèrement ivre. Il n'avait pas parlé à Daphné, la jeune femme était furieuse à cause du comportement qu'il avait envers elle. Et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Plus il passait de temps loin d'elle, mieux il se portait. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à la supporter et il commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'épouser. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La jeune femme avait raison, son père ferait une syncope si Drago lui disait qu'il refusait d'épouser Daphné. Il ne souhaitait pas être responsable de la mort de son paternel.

Le blond commença à ruminer sur la vie pourrie qu'il menait en ce moment lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le salon. Il commença à grogner, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Daphné mais il fut vite détrompé.

_ Merlin, Drago !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit- enivré par l'alcool- sa mère accourir vers lui. Il la sentit prendra la bouteille de sa main et le jeune homme grogna à nouveau.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon fils ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état ?

_ Laissez-moi tranquille, mère. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

_ Pour te laisser boire et te saouler tel un ivrogne que tu n'es pas ? Certainement pas, Drago. Parle-moi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je veux boire ! Laissez-moi boire !

_ Drago ! Ça suffit, maintenant.

Le blond se renfrogna.

_ Je n'aime pas voir mon fils aussi malheureux. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es malheureux. Je suis ta mère, je sens ces choses là. Est-ce que c'est Daphné ? Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?

_ Je me fiche de Daphné. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais.

_ Alors... C'est Hermione ?

À l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, le blond crispa la mâchoire. Narcissa vit le regard de son fils s'obscurcir et elle su. Elle soupira.

_ Drago, range-moi ta foutue fierté et va lui parler.

_ Sauf votre respect, mère, cela ne vous regarde pas.

_ Bien sûr que si, Drago. Je t'aime et je n'aime pas savoir mon fils malheureux. Tu as fais une erreur jadis qui t'a coûté ton bonheur avec elle. Tu pourrais le récupérer si tu mettais ta fierté de côté pour aller la récupérer. Tu n'es pas heureux avec Daphné, à quoi bon t'entêter et rester avec elle alors que tu pourrais avoir la vie que tu as toujours souhaité ?

_ Elle est partie, mère ! Elle a suivit son stupide moldu à Cambridge ! Cambridge ! Elle a préféré cet idiot à nous ! À moi...

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, influencé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en grande quantité, Drago se mit à pleurer. Le cœur de Narcissa se brisa. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils aussi malheureux. Elle eut envie de pleurer devant le malheur de son garçon mais elle parvint à rester forte. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Drago et le blond enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère pour y pleurer. La femme sembla un instant surprise. Il n'y avait jamais eu de telles marques d'affection dans la famille Malefoy. Mais elle reprit bien vite contenance et serra son fils contre elle.

_ Elle est partie, mère... sanglota-t-elle. Elle est vraiment partie. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai l'impression de mourir loin d'elle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...

Narcissa avait son cœur serré et faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas verser de larmes devant la détresse de son fils. Elle devait rester forte pour lui.

_ Drago, mon chéri, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ?

_ Pour lui dire quoi ?

_ Ce que tu viens de me dire ? Ce que tu as sur le cœur...

Drago rit jaune.

_ Elle va se marier, mère. Elle aime son moldu. Elle va me rire au nez.

_ Mais tu vas devoir lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, Drago. Elle ne peut pas vivre sa vie sans savoir que l'homme qu'elle a aimé est toujours amoureux d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aussi est toujours amoureuse de toi mais qu'elle n'ose pas se l'avouer.

_ Je ne sais pas, mère. Je ne sais pas.

_ Va lui parler, Drago. Au moins elle saura. Et tu n'auras plus de remords. Tout le reste ne dépendra que d'elle.

Elle sentit son fils hocher la tête et elle resserra son étreinte.

_ Allez mon petit, mon tout petit, ça va s'arranger.

Elle berça tendrement son fils contre elle tandis que le jeune homme versait ses larmes. Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre les deux, ce n'était plus qu'une mère qui réconfortait son fils. Cela était probablement dû au fait que Drago soit ivre mais Narcissa n'en avait cure. Elle continua de bercer son enfant jusqu'à ce que les larmes du jeune homme se tarissent puis il leva la tête et plongea son regard gris dans celui, similaire, de sa mère.

_ Vous avez raison, mère. Je vais aller lui parler.

_ Bien.

_ J'y vais maintenant.

Le jeune homme se leva et tangua légèrement. Narcissa se leva également et tint son fils.

_ Oh non. Hors de question que tu y ailles maintenant. Tu es ivre, Drago. C'est une mauvaise idée.

_ Je ne peux pas attendre, mère. Je dois la voir.

_ Drago...

Mais le jeune homme n'écouta pas un mot de plus et sortit du manoir. Fort heureusement il était quand même assez sobre pour pouvoir transplaner sans se désartibuler. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter. Ginny parut surprise de voir le jeune homme débarquer chez elle.

_ Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Où habite-t-elle ? Je dois la voir ?

_ Mais qui ?

_ À ton avis ? Hermione, voyons!

_ Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Drago. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas te donner son adresse.

_ J'en ai besoin, Ginny ! Je dois la voir !

_ Drago, tu pues l'alcool. Tu ne peux pas y aller. Colin est là-bas, tu vas tout gâcher et elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.

_ Ginny Weasley, donne-moi cette fichue adresse !

La rouquine recula d'un pas devant la fureur d'un Drago ivre (et amoureux). Elle finit par hocher la tête et griffonner l'adresse d'Hermione en marmonnant.

_ Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu quand toutes tes chances avec Hermione seront parties en fumée, dit-elle en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Drago le prit sans répondre à Ginny, se contentant de transplaner à l'adresse indiquée. Ginny soupira et ferma la porte.

_ Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Drago transplana devant chez Hermione. En se tenant face à sa maison, il ressentit une grosse bouffée de stress. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il devait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Elle devait lui revenir parce qu'il ne pourrait passer un jour de plus sans celle qu'il aimait vraiment.

Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa un bon coup. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard devant une Hermione surprise.

_ Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je dois te parler.

Elle regarda furtivement dans la maison avant de se retourner vers le blond.

_ Tu... Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que l'on se revoit ?

_ Non, je ne pouvais pas.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je te veux, Hermione.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en rougissant.

_ Drago, tais-toi !

_ Non, je ne veux pas me taire. Je veux te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

_ Certainement pas, Colin est ici !

_ Et alors ?! hurla-t-il un peu fort.

_ Sssshhhhh !

Mais Drago se moquait totalement de Colin, il était déterminé. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione qui reculait à mesure qu'il approchait.

_ Ose me dire que notre liaison ne t'a pas plus, ose me dire que tu ne veux pas recommencer.

_ Drago, tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Il posa son pouce sur la joue d'Hermione et le laissa glisser sur sa peau.

_ Ose me dire que ma peau contre la tienne ne te laisse pas indifférente. Que tu n'as pas envie que je te prenne, là, maintenant. Que je ne t'attire pas.

Hermione ne pu répondre. Une énorme boule obstruait sa gorge et elle ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Il avait raison, sa présence l'émoustillait. Elle le voulait contre elle, en elle. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne fallait pas. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago attrapa Hermione et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Il tenta d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser mais Hermione le repoussa violemment. Elle le dévisagea, choquée.

_ Drago mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Je t'aime, Hermione.

_ Arrête. Tu pues l'alcool, reste loin de moi !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Le blond et Hermione se tournèrent vers Colin qui venait de débarquer de l'étage. Il regardait les deux autres, suspicieux. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui tenait fermement Hermione par les épaules.

_ Malefoy, lâche-la... gronda le jeune homme.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un moldu dans ton genre ?

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard et Drago lâcha Hermione pour faire face à Colin.

_ Hermione est à moi, cracha le blond. Je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre.

_ Drago... dit Hermione.

_ Ah oui ? dit Colin. C'est vraiment dommage de l'avoir laissée tomber alors. Parce qu'il me semble que, pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais l'épouser.

Drago serra les poings.

_ La ferme ou je vais te le faire regretter.

_ D'ailleurs, ajouta Colin en s'approchant d'Hermione et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, nous essayons d'avoir un enfant, tous les deux. N'est-ce pas, mon amour ?

Colin embrassa tendrement Hermione en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Drago vit rouge. Fou de rage- et guidé par l'alcool- le blond sauta sur le brun et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

_ Drago ! hurla Hermione.

_ Hermione... est... à... moi, hurla Drago en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing dans le visage de Colin. Je vais te faire la peau !

Hermione hurlait et essayait de séparer les deux hommes mais Drago était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Colin n'était même pas assez fort pour se défendre. Hermione n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi dangereux et, à cet instant, il lui faisait peur. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

_ Stupefix ! hurla-t-elle.

Le blond se retrouva au sol sous l'effet du sortilège et Hermione fulminait. Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Drago.

_ Enervatum.

Le blond se réveilla et regarda Hermione, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème, enfin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de débarquer comme ça chez moi et d'attaquer mon fiancé ?

_ Hermione, je...

_ Je ne veux rien savoir. Va-t-en. Pars de chez moi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Drago se releva, l'ai complètement détruit.

_ Hermione, s'il te plaît...

La jeune femme pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Drago.

_ Dégage, Malefoy. Disparaît. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu ne détruiras pas mon bonheur avec Colin. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un sort cuisant, je te conseil de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Drago regarda Hermione, puis Colin qui tentait d'arrêter le saignement de son nez et qui semblait assez mal en point. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Hermione et hocha la tête, plus malheureux que jamais.

Hermione se tourna vers son fiancé et s'approcha de lui.

_ Colin... Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme fusilla Hermione du regard.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais que tu le revoies. Est-ce que c'est comprit, Hermione ? Si tu le revois, toi et moi c'est fini.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Colin. Je ne risque pas de le revoir de si tôt.

_ J'espère bien.

_ Colin, laisse-moi te soigner.

_ Non, Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Laisse-moi seul.

Sur ces paroles, Colin regagna la salle de bain, à l'étage. Hermione se retrouva seule, maudissant Drago jusqu'à la centième génération.

* * *

Drago débarqua chez Blaise, furieux comme jamais. Le métis regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds et même Luna semblait effrayée. Personne n'avait jamais vu Drago ainsi.

_ Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ? demanda Blaise. Qui veux-tu tuer ?

_ Colin !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... parce qu'il a mon Hermione.

Blaise poussa un très long soupir.

_ Tu m'énerves, Drago. Vraiment. J'en peux plus de toi. Va lui parler, nom d'une chocogrenouille !

_ C'est déjà fait, grommela le blond.

_ Et ?

_ Et elle m'a envoyé balader ! Voilà ! Elle ne veut plus me voir. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Plus Drago parlait, plus le ton de sa voix semblait malheureux. Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que as fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'elle ne veuille plus te voir ?

_ Je l'ai embrassé. Chez elle. Presque devant Colin.

Le visage de Blaise se décomposa et il regarda son meilleur ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

_ Mais Drago... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es fou ? Imagine que Colin t'ait vu ? Tu as vu comme il est jaloux, il t'aurait provoqué en duel...

_ En parlant de ça... dit le blond. Il est possible que je... l'ai frappé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait la mettre enceinte. J'ai pété un câble et je l'ai frappé.

_ Et tu t'étonne qu'Hermione ne veuille plus te voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Drago ?

_ J'ai bu. J'ai beaucoup bu. Ma mère m'a convaincu d'aller lui parler, j'y suis allé bourré.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y faire avec les femmes, intervint Luna.

_ Sans blague, grommela le blond. Mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Je me sens seul et incomplet sans elle.

_ Ouais mais là t'es allé super loin. Je ne sais pas si c'est rattrapable, dit le métis. Elle va t'en vouloir, Drago. Tu t'en es pris à celui qu'elle aime ou qu'elle pense aimer.

_ Je sais.

_ Laissez-moi lui parler, dit Luna.

_ Tu es sûre, ma chérie ? demanda Blaise.

_ Oui, elle m'écoutera. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus boire, Drago. L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes. Il les aggrave.

_ Je sais, Luna.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_ Merci, dit Drago, reconnaissant.

_ C'est normal. Hermione est ton âme-sœur, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

Drago hocha la tête. Luna avait raison, comme toujours...

_ Bon mais en attendant, Drago, tu rentres chez toi. Va retrouver Daphné, oublie cette soirée et on verra ce qui se passera demain.

_ Rejoindre Daphné. Oui.

Le métis posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

_ Drago, si tu ne peux plus être avec elle à cause d'Hermione, quitte la. Tu vas la rendre malheureuse.

_ Hors de question. Si je ne peux avoir Hermione, alors Daphné deviendra ma femme. Il est temps que... Que je pense à mon avenir.

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta le domicile de ses amis. Blaise se tourna vers sa petite-amie et soupira.

_ Quel idiot...

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Please, please... Ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite les retrouvailles Dramione ;)**

 **Bon, nous voilà avec un Drago complètement désespéré. Et un peu idiot, aussi.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le Drago ivre ? Narcissa ? Drago qui fout le bordel chez Hermione et Colin ? Pensez-vous que cela affectera la relation d'Hermione avec son fiancé ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Nous n'avons pas encore rencontré la conséquence de la bêtise de Drago et Hermione. Que pensez-vous que ce sera ?**

 **Je vous laisse pour ce soir, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !**

 **Bisooooooous !**


	22. Chapitre Vingt-Deux

**Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur dernièrement. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme, du coup il m'est totalement impossible de l'allumer certains jours. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre du coup. Maintenant qu'il est entier et corrigé, je le poste et j'essaierai d'écrire rapidement la suite pour m'éviter ce genre de retard à chaque fois. Encore désolée !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui est donc un chapitre flashback. Comme tout chapitre flashback, il y a beaucoup de Dramione et... un lemon =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Flashback - 15 janvier 2000 :**

Hermione était en pleine conversation avec ses camarades du club de lecture. Elles étaient en train de discuter du dernier livre qu'elles avaient lu et Hermione, véritable passionnée, était en train de débattre et de les convaincre du fait que ce livre soit une véritable merveille. Point de vue que la plupart des autres ne partageaient pas.

Le débat fut animé mais aucune des filles n'étaient agressives. Elles parlaient calmement, dans le respect et c'était ce qu'Hermione appréciait vraiment dans ce club. Elle n'était plus regardée comme une miss je-sais-tout mais était écoutée et entendue.

_ Hermione ! interpella Erika à la fin de la réunion. Est-ce qu'on se voit demain ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Demain Drago joue son premier match de Quidditch et je veux être là pour le soutenir.

_ Oh, c'est vrai ! C'est demain ! J'avais complètement oublié.

Hermione sourit et Erika reprit.

_ On a qu'à se rejoindre là-bas. On soutiendra ton Drago ensemble.

_ Oui, d'accord.

_ Cool ! Le match est à quinze heures, on aura qu'à se retrouver à quatorze heures quarante-cinq près des gradins.

_ Ça marche ! À demain Erika.

_ À demain, Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce et Hermione rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il avait l'habitude de venir la chercher à chaque fois pour lui éviter de se faire embêter par ses « fans ». Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle fut près de lui.

_ Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Et la tienne.

_ Tu me manques atrocement à chaque cours loin de toi mais je réussis à survivre.

Hermione rit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, je voulais me coucher tôt pour être reposé demain mais... Je crois que je ne réussirai pas à dormir...

_ Et si on allait au cinéma ?

Le blond la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

_ Où ça ?

Hermione se souvint alors que Drago était un sorcier Sang Pur et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'emmener dans un endroit moldu (mis à part la supérette).

_ Eh bien c'est un endroit où ils passent des films, tu sais ce que c'est, on en a déjà vu ensemble. Allons au cinéma ce soir.

_ Je ne sais pas trop...

_ Oh, allez. Tu penseras à autre chose que ton match de Quidditch, comme ça ! Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre. En plus, c'est l'endroit parfait pour les amoureux.

Drago lança un regard coquin à sa copine.

_ Parfait pour les amoureux ? Vraiment ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et prit un air tragique.

_ Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas grave. Restons à la maison, à stresser pour ton match de demain.

Drago soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Granger, Granger, Granger... Tu sais vraiment comment me manipuler. Fausse Gryffondor.

_ Ça c'est à force de fréquenter de vils Serpentards. Ils m'ont corrompus.

_ Tu vas voir si on t'a corrompu !

Sans prévenir, il attrapa Hermione par la taille pour la prendre contre lui et la jeune fille se mit à rire. Il déposa des baisers dans sou cou et elle gloussa.

_ Drago, on pourrait nous voir, ici. Contient-toi.

_ Comment le pourrais-je avec une aussi belle femme dans mes bras.

_ Beau parleur ! dit-elle en frappant gentiment son épaule.

_ Aïe ! Ma petite amie me bat...

_ Ne fais pas ta victime, Malefoy.

Le couple rit et Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

_ Allez, allons nous préparer pour ce... cinéma.

_ Oui !

Hermione passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et le couple quitta le bâtiment.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans leur appartement et Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle mit un certain temps à se décider pour une tenue avant d'opter pour une petite robe noire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_ Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ? demanda Drago qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Je pense pouvoir le faire seule.

_ Moi je suis sûr que non.

Hermione regarda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu sais, si tu voulais prendre ta douche avec moi, il suffisait de me le demander.

_ Hermione, mon amour, puis-je prendre ma douche avec toi ?

Hermione rit aux éclats et Drago la trouva magnifique. Il aimait tellement la voir rire... Et il aimait encore plus lorsque c'était lui qui la faisait rire. Le couple se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Hermione alluma l'eau et la fit couler sur son corps ainsi que celui de Drago. Le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça et déposa des baisers dans son cou.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira sous les baisers de Drago.

_ On devrait prendre cette douche rapidement, souffla Hermione. Le cinéma ne va pas nous attendre.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on a largement le temps, répondit-il contre sa peau.

! LEMON !

Le souffle du garçon sur sa zone érogène fit beaucoup d'effet à Hermione et elle sentit ses tétons durcir de plaisir.

_ Oh, Drago... gémit-elle.

_ Oui ?

Il souriait contre sa peau, parsemant le cou de la jeune fille de milliers de baisers. Hermione se sentit devenir humide et cela n'était pas dû qu'à la douche. Drago passa ses mains sur les tétons durcis de la jeune fille et elle se mit à gémir. Tout en continuant ses baisers, il caressa d'une main un des tétons de la jeune fille et glissa la seconde main le long de son ventre. La main du jeune homme procurait énormément de frisson à la jeune femme. Elle aimait tellement sentir la peau de Drago contre la sienne.

La main sur le ventre trouva enfin les lèvres intimes d'Hermione et elle poussa un long soupir. Il vint caresser son clitoris et Hermione se cambra en gémissant.

_ Je t'aime Drago, gémit-elle alors qu'il la caressait.

_ Moi aussi, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre tandis que Drago continuait de jouer avec son petit bouton de chair. Elle écarta les jambes pour lui laisser le libre accès et Drago inséra deux doigts directement en elle. La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement un peu plus fort. Les doigts de Drago et l'érection qu'elle sentait contre ses fesses la rendaient folle. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne, là, maintenant. Les doigts de Drago entamèrent des vas-et-viens en elle et Hermione ne cessa pas de gémir. Elle s'accrocha aux cheveux du blond en poussant de petits gémissements. Drago embrassait toujours Hermione dans le cou en caressant son sein de l'autre main.

Puis, il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur de la douche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de la pénétrer d'un coup.

_ Oh, Drago... gémit-elle.

Le blond sourit et prit les deux jambes d'Hermione pour les placer autour de ses hanches avant de commencer à donner des coups de reins. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour s'agripper à lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon et gémissait contre sa peau.

Drago continuait ses coups de butoirs sous les gémissements de sa copine. Il déposait des baisers de temps à autres dans son cou et passait souvent ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour caresser ses tétons durcis.

_ Oh Drago, c'est tellement bon... gémissait Hermione.

Elle releva la tête et Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche en donnant des coups plus forts qu'Hermione accueillit en poussant de petits cris.

_ Je t'aime tellement, grogna Drago. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Hermione ressentit une joie immense en entendant ces paroles du blond, mélangée au plaisir que lui offraient les coups de butoirs du garçon. Elle embrassa à nouveau le blond en s'agrippant à ses cheveux.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Pour toujours.

Après plusieurs coups de reins, Drago finit par se vider en Hermione en poussant un râle de plaisir. Hermione le rejoignit dans la jouissance juste après. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux dans la douche et le jeune homme serra sa petite amie contre lui, très fort. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond.

! FIN DU LEMON !

_ Oh, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une femme que toi. Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. Tu es la seule et unique femme dont je serai amoureux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, émue par les paroles du blond. Elle se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre lui, profitant de son étreinte et de sa présence.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Tu seras mon seul et unique amour.

Sur ces paroles, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis ils se levèrent pour terminer de se doucher. Après la douche, Drago sortit, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et tendit une autre serviette à Hermione qui la prit. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila la petite robe noire. Drago était déjà retourné dans la chambre pour s'habiller et la jeune femme le rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle entra, le blond se tourna vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas.

_ Tu es très belle, Hermione.

_ Merci.

_ Est-ce qu'il faut être aussi bien habillé pour aller au... au... au quoi déjà ?

Hermione rit. Elle le trouvait vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il buggait sur les noms moldus.

_ Au cinéma. Ce n'est pas obligé mais c'est toujours mieux. C'est quand même une sortie en amoureux.

Drago s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

_ Même vêtue d'un sac poubelle, tu serais la plus belle femme de cette planète.

_ Tu vas me faire rougir.

_ Je le pense. Tu es la plus belle, Hermione. N'en doute jamais.

_ Drago, tu n'es pas objectif. Tu me vois avec le regard d'un homme amoureux.

_ Peu importe. Si je dis que tu es la plus belle, personne n'a le droit de me contredire.

Hermione sourit, attendrie et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

_ Merci, mon amour, dit-elle.

Le couple quitta l'appartement dès qu'ils furent fin prêts. Ils traversèrent le Chemin de Traverse et sortirent dans le Londres moldu par le Chaudron Baveur. Drago n'était toujours pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait chez les moldus mais Hermione à ses côtés le rassurait grandement.

Ils se promenèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Londres et ils arrivèrent rapidement au cinéma. Ils entrèrent dans le lieu et Drago regarda tout autour de lui. L'endroit lui semblait immense. Et plein de moldus.

_ C'est... Il y a beaucoup de monde.

_ C'est normal. Les gens préfèrent aller au cinéma le soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les gens travaillent en journée et c'est plus relaxant d'y aller le soir. Surtout pour un film d'horreur.

_ Un film d'horreur ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on va aller voir.

_ J'en déduis que c'est un film qui fait peur ?

_ Oui mais tu es un homme, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop peur.

_ Évidemment, dit-il en prenant un air suffisant. Je te protégerai.

_ Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je te rassure.

Elle lui prit de nouveau la main et le couple se dirigea vers le guichet. Elle demanda deux places pour un film d'horreur à l'affiche, les paya puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle.

En entrant, Drago regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui.

_ Waouh, c'est... immense...

_ Il faut bien si plusieurs personnes veulent aller voir le film en même temps.

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Elle n'est pas très remplie, dit-il.

En effet, seulement une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises dans la salle.

_ Peut-être que peu de personnes veulent voir le film. Il est à l'affiche depuis deux semaines déjà. Et puis, il reste vingt minutes, d'autres personnes viendront certainement.

_ Peut-être.

Le couple s'installa tout en haut de la salle. C'était l'endroit qu'Hermione préférait. En plus, ils étaient seuls à la dernière rangée. C'était plus pratique pour s'embrasser.

Les vingts minutes passèrent rapidement puis les pubs commencèrent. Drago s'ennuyait fermement et demandait inlassablement à Hermione quand le film allait commencer. La jeune fille lui répondait chaque fois très patiemment que le film débuterait bientôt.

Après quinze minutes de pub sans grand intérêt pour le blond, le film débuta enfin. C'était une histoire de possession démoniaque. Hermione avait beaucoup parlé de ce genre de chose au blond. Elle venait d'une famille catholique et lui avait raconté que, pour les extrémistes de cette religion, la magie était vue comme quelque chose de satanique. Elle lui avait ensuite tout expliqué à propos du ciel, de l'enfer, du potentiel Dieu et de ses anges, du Diable et de ses démons. Grâce au film, le blond put enfin « voir » ce qu'était un démon.

Il sursautait beaucoup, se cachait les yeux à certaines scènes et se cramponnait beaucoup à Hermione. Il parlait beaucoup aussi, surtout quand il ne comprenait pas certaines choses, récoltant des exclamations mécontentes et des « chut » de la part des autres spectateurs. Furieux, Drago se mettait donc à insulter et menacer d'un sortilège les misérables moldus qui se permettaient de lui demander de se taire. Hermione prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Lorsque le film fut terminé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, Granger ? bougonna le blond.

_ Rien, rien...

Drago la regarda en coin.

_ Tu as aimé le film ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je l'aurais encore plus apprécié s'il n'y avait pas eu ces stupides moldus pour me dire de me taire. Moi ! Un Malefoy !

Hermione gloussa.

_ J'aurais dû te prévenir que c'est très mal vu de parler pendant une séance de ciné.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les gens sont là pour se détendre. À la maison c'est différent, ça ne me dérange pas de discuter avec toi pendant un film mais au cinéma, il vaut mieux éviter.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

_ Je déteste les moldus.

Drago regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Dire ça à une fille de moldus, quel idiot... Il tourna un regard désolé vers la jeune femme qui n'avait rien répondu.

_ Pardon Hermione, je suis désolé. Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été touchée mais Drago savait. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Et il ne supportait pas ça. Il s'arrêta, força Hermione à s'arrêter également, la prit par les bras et la força à lui faire face. Elle avait les yeux baissés.

_ Hermione, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. La lueur qu'il y vit fut indescriptible. Il l'avait vraiment blessée.

_ Hermione, mon amour, pardonne-moi. Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sortit tout seul, je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas insulter les moldus. Je ne le pensais pas.

_ Je le sais bien, Drago. Ça m'a fait du mal mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas dis intentionnellement. Les vieilles habitudes ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

_ Je te jure, je fais des efforts. J'essaie de m'en débarrasser.

_ Je le sais, Drago. Je le sais.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui semblait paniqué à l'idée de la perdre et le couple regagna silencieusement l'appartement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit Erika sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Hermione ! dit-elle en enlaçant la jeune fille. Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça va et toi ?

_ Oui ! Prête pour soutenir ton prince charmant ?

_ Oui, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Les demoiselles gagnèrent les gradins, bras-dessus, bras-dessous et prirent place à une très bonne place. Hermione espérait que Drago pourrait la voir, elle voulait qu'il la voit être venue le soutenir. La voix d'Erika la fit revenir sur Terre.

_ Tiens, dit-elle.

Hermione se tourna vers elle et vit un petit drapeau aux couleurs de l'équipe des Snakes. La jeune fille dévisagea son amie.

_ C'est pour les soutenir, dit-elle simplement.

Hermione sourit et prit le drapeau.

_ Merci, dit-elle.

Les jeunes filles discutèrent longuement avec animation puis le match commença. Ce premier match opposait les Snakes- l'équipe de Drago- aux Giants. Hermione fut légèrement stressée en voyant arriver l'équipe des Giants. Ils étaient vraiment très doués. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en le talent de Drago mais les Giants ressemblaient à une véritable équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Sur le moment, elle fut soulagée que Drago ne soit qu'attrapeur. Il n'aurait pas à se mesurer aux Poursuiveurs des Giants...

_ Oh lala, ils vont affronter les Giants, dit Erika dans son oreille comme si elle avait entendu les pensées d'Hermione.

_ Est-ce que c'est un problème ?

_ Les Giants sont bons. Vraiment très bon.

_ Oui mais nous on a Drago, dit Hermione d'un ton suffisant.

Erika regarda Hermione, amusée. L'amour entre les deux jeunes gens était palpable à des milliers de kilomètres.

.

Drago arriva sur son balai, assez stressé. C'était son tout premier match de l'année. Et il allait jouer devant toute l'université. Devant Hermione. Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu jouer mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois elle était sa petite amie et il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui.

En arrivant sur le terrain, il suivit ses coéquipiers dans un tour de terrain et se stabilisèrent au centre attendant que les deux capitaines se saluent. Il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione, il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée après lui à cause de la veille et qu'elle soit venue. Qu'elle soit là pour lui.

L'arbitre libéra les cognards puis le vif d'or pour terminer par le souaffle. Et le match pu commencer. Drago se plaça dans un coin du terrain où il était sûr de ne pas gêner. Il essayait de se concentrer pour repérer le vif d'or mais son esprit était fixé sur les gradins. Il voulait la trouver. Être sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il fit des tours de terrain, regardant alternativement le terrain, le match et les gradins quand il finit par la voir. Les cheveux au vent, les joues rosies par le froid et un petit drapeau des Snakes en main qu'elle secouait. Elle était là. Elle était venue. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait repérée. Drago sentit son cœur gonfler de joie. Il pu enfin se concentrer entièrement sur le jeu.

Les Giants menaient 100 à 30 lorsque Drago repéra enfin le vif d'or. Il devait l'attraper, il devait faire gagner son équipe. Il fut au coude-à-coude avec l'attrapeur adverse mais Drago avait un avantage. Hermione lui avait offert le meilleur balai sortit récemment. Il était plus rapide, grâce à elle.

Il donna toute la puissance que le balai pouvait lui procurer, le vif les faisait voler aux quatre coins du terrain et Drago voyait que l'autre poursuiveur commençait à se fatiguer. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'être endurant. Il restait le bras tendu, évitant plusieurs cognards. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique préoccupation, attraper cette boule dorée.

Après une course effrénée de plusieurs longues minutes, les doigts de Drago finirent par se refermer sur le vif d'or. Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans les gradins. Les Snakes avaient gagnés grâce à Drago. Un sentiment de satisfaction le submergea. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait gagner son équipe et il ressentit une immense fierté.

Il se posa au sol et regagna rapidement les vestiaires, pressé de retrouver la femme de sa vie.

_ Bien joué, Malefoy ! dirent ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les vestiaires.

Il recevait des tapes amicales dans le dos en guise de félicitations et Drago se sentit heureux. Il recevait enfin de la considération.

_ Drago !

Jason arriva et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

_ Merlin, tu l'as fais ! dit-il. On a gagné !

_ Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

_ Bravo, les gars ! dit Jason en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe. Vous avez très bien joué. Ce premier match a été joué contre la meilleure équipe du campus, le reste, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je vous laisse vous relaxer. On se reverra demain pour la suite des entraînements. Bonne soirée !

Drago prit une douche rapide et sortit des vestiaires, son balai à la main. À peine fut-il sortit qu'il sentit Hermione se jeter dans ses bras.

_ Je savais que tu y arriverais ! dit-elle. J'en étais sûre ! Tu es le meilleur Drago !

_ C'est grâce à toi, mon amour. Tu m'as offert le meilleur balai, je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Hermione en rougissant. Tu as énormément de talent, c'est pour ça que je t'ai poussé à rejoindre l'équipe. Je savais que tu y arriverais.

_ Et... Et si je n'avais pas réussi à l'attraper ?

_ Alors je t'aurais réconforté ce soir (elle ajouta un clin d'oeil coquin à cette phrase) et tu te serais entraîné plus dur pour les matchs suivants.

_ J'espère quand même avoir le droit à une petite récompense, ce soir.

Il avait prit un air séducteur et avait plongé son regard anthracite dans celui, chocolat, de sa copine. La jeune fille frissonna. Il lui faisait tellement d'effet.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'était prévu, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la serra fort contre son corps. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Merlin qu'il était heureux.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit Hermione.

_ Et les amoureux !

Drago soupira de frustration et Hermione pouffa. Elle se tourna vers Erika qui arrivait.

_ On va fêter la victoire des Snakes, dit-elle. Vous venez ?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Drago. On avait prévu de fêter la victoire à deux.

_ Oh allez, venez au moins une petite heure. Tu es le héro, tu nous a fais gagner. Ce serait bête de manquer ton heure de gloire.

_ Allez, Drago, dit Hermione. Juste une heure et ensuite je serai à toi pour le reste de la soirée.

_ Entièrement à moi ? C'est promis ?

_ Promis.

_ Ok, allons-y, soupira le blond.

Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et les trois jeunes se rendirent à la fête improvisée.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le match de Quidditch ? Le cinéma ? Drago face aux moldus ?**

 **La semaine prochaine sera également un épisode Flashback ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine (en espérant être à l'heure x) )**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review ;)**


	23. Chapitre Vingt-Trois

**Bonsoir à toutes/tous !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard mais quand on a un ordinateur qui accepte de s'allumer tous les 36 du mois, c'est très difficile de réussir à écrire un chapitre. Mais c'est fait ! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui est toujours un chapitre flashback. Avec une petite crise de jalousie de notre Mione, ahah ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =D**

 **Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. S'il certaines d'entre vous n'en ont pas eu, veuillez me pardonner, please =/**

 **Bonne lecture à vous =D**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Erika, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dans un petit bar non loin du campus pour célébrer la victoire de Quidditch. Drago fut félicité par toutes les personnes qu'il croisait et, pour un moment, la célébrité d'Hermione fut éclipsée au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Les trois amis rejoignirent Jason qui était accompagné de deux jolies jeunes femmes. Aux regards qu'elles lancèrent à Drago, Hermione su qu'elle allait les détester.

_ Drago ! Le héro, dit Jason en voyant les trois jeunes arriver.

Le blond souriait, fier de lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie que des gens étaient heureux de le voir et il adorait ce sentiment d'importance que cela lui procurait.

_ Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ? demanda l'une d'elles avec un sourire mielleux. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Je m'appelle Jessica.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main et Drago la lui serra.

_ Enchanté, dit-il.

_ Moi, c'est Amy, dit la seconde en lui tendant également sa main.

Drago la serra et Amy garda sa main un peu trop longtemps dans celle du blond au goût d'Hermione.

_ Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, dit Jessica.

_ Merci, répondit Drago.

_ Et ton balai... ajouta Amy, ce n'est pas celui qui est sortit récemment ?

_ C'est exact, ma copine me l'a offert à Noël.

_ Ta... copine ? répéta Jessica.

Hermione décida de s'avancer, agacée par les deux filles.

_ C'est moi sa copine. Hermione Granger, dit-elle en tendant sa main en guise de présentation.

_ Oh, Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Ravie de rencontrer celle qui a aidé à l'anéantissement du mage noir, dit Amy d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Ça alors, vous sortez ensemble ? Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ? Le Sang Pur et la … Née Moldu ?

Drago avait vu l'hésitation de Jessica. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire Sang-de-Bourbe et il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir dit. Il n'aurait pas su se retenir de lui dire quelque chose de méchant.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda enfin Jason.

_ Non merci, dit Hermione. Nous allons aller nous asseoir plus loin.

_ Oh, c'est dommage, dit Jessica. Ça aurait été bien de discuter un peu plus. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur le grand Drago Malefoy !

Hermione sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire mielleux à cette garce ! Erika vit l'état de son amie et posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de la calmer.

_ Drago, dit Hermione d'un ton sec. On y va s'il te plaît.

_ Drago peut bien rester encore un peu, dit Jessica.

_ Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione, acide.

_ Et je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, répondit Jessica sur le même ton.

La tension montait et devenait palpable. Erika et Jason ne savaient plus où se mettre, Drago paraissait choqué du comportement d'Hermione et la jeune fille, Jessica et Amy se fusillaient du regard.

Hermione avait la main sur sa baguette. Elle était folle de jalousie. Drago décida de calmer le jeu.

_ Ça suffit, Hermione. On va y aller, ajouta-t-il aux deux autres filles.

_ Quoi ? dit Jessica. Mais...

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sur ces paroles, Drago et Erika traînèrent Hermione loin de Jason et des deux autres filles. Ils s'installèrent à une table plus loin.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ? demanda Drago d'une voix dure.

Hermione serra la mâchoire et esquiva le regard gris du blond.

_ Je ne supportais pas de les voir minauder avec toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elles ne minaudaient pas.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Elles étaient là, à tenter de te séduire. Je... Je ne supporte pas ça. J'ai envie d'y retourner et de leur envoyer un sortilège !

_ Tu es parano, Hermione. Elles ne me draguaient pas.

_ Eh bien... dit Erika. En fait, si. Elles te séduisaient.

Drago la fusilla du regard.

_ Toi, tu me donneras ton avis le jour où je te le demanderai.

Hermione lança à Drago un regard similaire.

_ Drago, tais-toi. Ne t'en prends pas à elle, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Le blond parut scandalisé. Enfin, il poussa un long soupir.

_ Hermione, chérie. Qu'elles essaient de me séduire ou pas, je m'en fiche totalement. C'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais, mes sentiments ne changeront jamais. Alors, cesse tes crises de jalousie, c'est ridicule. Vraiment.

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant nulle.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de jalousie, c'est... Je ne me comprends pas. Mais en les voyant minauder et te charmer, j'ai... je me suis vue sans toi. Je... Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir face à elles. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas, Hermione, je te le promets. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu es la seule dont je serai amoureux. Il n'y en aura aucune autre. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, il est à toi. Pour toujours. Tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Drago passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui leva la tête pour la forcer à le regarder.

_ Ne baisse pas les yeux, dit-il. Regarde-moi.

La jeune fille obéit, plongea dans le regard anthracite du jeune homme et fut submergée par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle se détendit alors et sourit au blond qui lui sourit en retour.

_ Tu me crois ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, dit Hermione.

_ Bon, tant mieux.

Drago s'installa près d'Hermione et Erika face à eux. Ils discutèrent un long moment ensemble- Drago discutait avec l'amie d'Hermione à contre coeur- jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant vienne inviter Erika à danser. Elle accepta la danse avec plaisir, laissant le couple seul.

_ Tu veux un autre verre ? demanda Drago.

_ Avec plaisir ! Une bièraubeurre, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le bar. Hermione termina son verre et regarda tout autour d'elle. Le bar n'était rempli que d'étudiants. Aucun sorciers « adulte » à part les barmen ne semblait présent. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise à cet endroit que lors de la dernière fête à laquelle elle s'était rendue. Fête qui avait failli mal se terminer si Drago n'avait pas été présent.

Elle regarda Erika qui dansait, au loin, avec deux hommes qui l'avaient invitée à danser. Elle sourit. Erika pouvait vraiment être inconsciente parfois. Elle suivait n'importe quel homme qui s'intéressait à elle. Mais c'était une jeune femme vraiment attachante.

Drago finit par revenir avec deux verres. L'un remplit de Bièraubeurre et l'autre de Whisky Pur Feu. Hermione prit son verre et plongea ses lèvres dedans. Drago but également sans lâcher sa copine du regard.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien.

_ Drago...

_ Je me disais que tu étais vraiment très belle, ce soir.

_ Oh. Ça veut dire que d'habitude je ne le suis pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu es toujours très belle.

_ C'est ça, rattrape-toi aux branches de l'arbre.

Drago ricana et Hermione l'imita. Le blond attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui en caressa le dos du pouce.

_ Je suis très heureux avec toi, tu sais.

_ Moi aussi Drago.

Il sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

_ Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oh, je... ne sais pas très bien danser.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu dansais très bien au bal d'Halloween. Je t'ai admirée toute la soirée.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! dit Hermione en prenant un faux air outré. M'auriez-vous donc espionné ?

_ Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire, miss Granger ? Vous étiez la plus belle fille de la soirée.

Hermione rougit légèrement et sourit.

_ Oh, Drago... Beau parleur.

Le jeune homme agrippa la main de la jeune fille et lui lança un regard plein d'amour.

_ Je ne suis pas un beau parleur, c'est vrai. Tu es toujours la plus belle femme.

Sans prévenir, Hermione sauta sur les lèvres de Drago qui se trouvait en face d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. D'abord surprit, le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il finit par attraper les épaules de la jeune fille et de la détacher légèrement de lui avec un sourire en coin.

_ Du calme, ma belle. Tu vas nous traumatiser les personnes présentes ici.

Hermione rougit et se réinstalla, honteuse. Drago paraissait amusé. Il fit glisser son pied contre celui de la jeune fille qui sursauta légèrement.

_ Mais si tu veux, reprit-il, on peut s'éclipser, maintenant, tout de suite.

Hermione comprit le sous-entendu et rougit encore plus. Elle attrapa nerveusement son verre et but une longue gorgée. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

_ Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es gênée.

_ C'est toi qui me gêne.

Il prit un air choqué.

_ Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fais.

_ Et ton pied contre le mien ? C'est rien peut-être ?

_ Oh, ça te dérange ?

À ces mots, le pied de Drago remonta sur la jambe d'Hermione qui frissonna. Drago affichait un sourire satisfait.

_ Drago...

_ Oui ?

_ Allons danser.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il lui prit la main avant de l'amener avec lui sur la piste de danse. Hermione commença à danser, collée à Drago. Elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de fille, à danser aussi près d'un garçon. Mais le garçon en question était son copain, elle n'avait donc aucune honte. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la presser contre lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, les autres personnes du bar avaient totalement disparues. Ce n'était plus qu'Hermione et Drago. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux. Hermione p _osa ses_ mains sur le torse de Drago et lui sourit en continuant de danser contre lui. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione lui rendit son baiser et s'accrocha à ses cheveux.

_ Je t'aime tellement, Hermione. Si tu savais...

_ Je le sais, Drago. Et je t'aime autant. Plus que tout.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se sentait tellement heureux avec elle. Hermione se tourna dos à lui pour se déhancher contre lui. Le jeune homme, toujours les mains sur ses hanches, se mordit la lèvre en sentant une érection poindre.

_ Hermione, pas ici...

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

_ Quoi ? Ça te fait de l'effet ?

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. J'ai envie de te prendre, là, maintenant.

Hermione frissonna fortement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

_ Tu vas devoir attendre.

Le jeune homme grogna et Hermione ricana.

_ C'est une vengeance, c'est ça ?

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit-elle innocemment.

Drago remonta ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres dans son cou la faisant gémir faiblement. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et le maudit intérieurement. Il savait toujours retourner la situation à son avantage. En guise de vengeance, Hermione colla un peu plus ses fesses contre le sexe de Drago qui se mit à grogner. Erika choisit cet instant pour arriver.

_ Eh bah dis-donc, c'est chaud entre vous. On sent votre tension sexuelle dans tout le bar.

Hermione se décolla de Drago, honteuse et le jeune homme pesta contre Erika. Il la fusilla du regard, furieux d'avoir été dérangé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

_ Juste vous demander de ne pas copuler devant tout le monde.

_ On... On n'allait pas copuler, dit Hermione, gênée.

_ Tu rigoles, là. Drago semblait à deux doigts de te déshabiller.

Hermione rougit encore plus et Drago sourit, attendrit avant de fusiller Erika du regard.

_ Tu as raison. On est beaucoup plus à l'aise à la maison.

Hermione le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Drago lui prit la main et transplana avec elle, sous l'oeil mi étonné mi amusé d'Erika.

.

Le couple réapparut dans leur appartement et Drago n'attendit pas avant de fondre sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'agrippa à la chemise du blond et lui rendit son baiser.

_ Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

_ Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa Hermione et l'amena dans leur chambre pour une belle partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

Après leurs ébats, Hermione était blottit dans les bras de Drago, la tête posée sur son torse. Elle traçait distraitement des arabesques sur le torse du blond du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne disaient rien. Drago avait les yeux fermés et un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Hermione souriait également. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le blond et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle le trouvait tellement beau.

_ Arrête de m'admirer, Granger.

_ Qui te dit que je t'admire ?

_ Je sais que tu me regardes. Qui ne le ferait pas ?

_ Prétentieux ! dit-elle en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule.

_ Mais tu aimes mon côté prétentieux.

_ C'est ce que tu crois.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit mais il garda les yeux fermés.

_ Je sais que tu aimes tout chez moi, dit-il.

_ Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles...

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et plongea son regard gris dans celui d'Hermione.

_ Cite-moi une chose que tu n'aimes pas. Je t'écoute.

_ Oh non. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Je vais te laisser cogiter un peu.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Drago resta dans le lit, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si Hermione plaisantait ou pas.

Lorsque la jeune fille ressortit de la pièce, une serviette autour du corps, elle eut énormément de mal à ne pas rire devant l'expression du blond.

_ Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

_ Oui, oui.

Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et s'habilla tandis qu'un hibou venait frapper au carreau de la fenêtre. Drago se leva et ouvrit à l'animal, prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. L'animal lui mordilla le doigt de plus en plus fort mais Drago l'ignora superbement.

_ Blaise nous somme de les rejoindre, dit-il.

_ Depuis quand Zabini nous somme-t-il de quelque chose ?

_ Lis par toi-même.

Le blond tendit la lettre à sa copine qui la prit. Elle lu.

 _« Drago,_

 _Toi et Hermione avec nous au Chaudron Baveur. Maintenant._

 _Blaise. »_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Drago.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

_ Sais pas.

_ Allons-y.

_ Oh, tu n'est plus énervée ?

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de prendre sa veste.

_ Nourris le hibou, s'il te plaît.

_ Pardon ? dit le blond.

_ Il te picore le doigt parce qu'il réclame à manger.

_ Et alors ?

Hermione soupira, sortit un paquet de Miamhibou et en donna à l'oiseau qui lança un regard mauvais à Drago et s'envola. Puis, Hermione sortit de l'appartement, Drago sur ses talons.

.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur et Hermione fut très rapide à trouver ses amis. Elle se précipita vers eux, inquiète.

_ On est là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout le groupe regarda la brune, surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

_ Le mot de Blaise.

_ Quoi le mot de Blaise ?

_ « Toi et Hermione avec nous au Chaudron Baveur. Maintenant. » Ça m'a inquiété. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

_ Bien sûr que non, dit Pansy en fusillant Blaise du regard. On avait juste prévu de passer un peu de temps ensemble ce soir. On a demandé à Blaise de vous proposer de nous rejoindre. Visiblement on aurait pas dû lui faire confiance.

Hermione fusilla également Blaise du regard et le métis fit un petit sourire en se tassant sur lui-même.

_ T'es vraiment un abruti, fini, Zabini. Tu le sais ça ? J'ai eu peur, je me suis inquiétée.

_ Pardon, pardon, dit-il. Mais au moins, vous êtes venus.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre une baffe.

_ Ton amour pour mon meilleur ami ? Tu sais à quel point ça le peinerait de te voir me frapper.

_ En réalité, ça m'amuserait, dit le-dit meilleur ami en s'asseyant près de Harry.

_ Traître, siffla Blaise.

Drago ricana et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

_ On voulait surtout savoir comment s'est passé ton premier match de Quidditch, dit Ginny, avide.

_ Très bien ! s'exclama Hermione. Il a été parfait, un excellent joueur ! Et il a attrapé le Vif d'Or très rapidement ! Il a laminé l'attrapeur adverse. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait toujours perdu contre toi, Harry.

_ C'est vraiment aimable de ta part, Mione, maugréa le Survivant. Tu insinues qu'il est meilleur que moi ?

_ Oh... Non, je... Je voulais dire...

_ Tu t'enfonce, mon amour, dit Drago en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, la faisant taire.

_ De plus, c'était à Drago que je demandais, dit Ginny, amusée.

_ Ma groupie a déjà tout dit.

_ Hey ! s'insurgea la-dite groupie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bougonnante.

_ Oh, ne fais pas la tête, mon amour, dit Drago en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

_ Ouais, tu ne disais pas la même chose tout à l'heure.

Drago perdit son sourire.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

Hermione fit un sourire énigmatique et la curiosité envahit leurs amis.

_ C'est vrai, ça... reprit Drago. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis.

_ Et tu ne le sauras pas. Chacun ses petits secrets.

_ Mais... Mais non, pas quand ces secrets sont à propos de la personne à qui tu ne veux pas en parler ! Ce n'est pas juste.

_ Mais... De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Pansy, impatiemment.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ici présent était persuadé que j'aimais tout en lui. Je lui ai gentiment fait remarquer que c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il essaie de savoir ce que je n'aime pas chez lui et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas lui dire.

_ Hermione... gémit le blond. Dis-le moi.

_ Non, non et non.

Les autres ricanèrent. Harry prit Hermione à part.

_ Allez, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui ? Tu peux bien le dire à ton meilleur ami.

Hermione rit.

_ Rien du tout. J'aime absolument tout de lui, même ses défauts mais j'avais besoin de lui rabattre son caquet.

Harry éclata de rire.

_ Bien joué, Hermione. Tu lui as dégonflé ses chevilles trop grosses.

La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice et ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Il était dix-neuf heures. Le groupe d'amis resta un bon moment au Chaudron Baveur à boire et à manger puis, dans les coups de vingt-deux heures, chaque couple regagna leurs appartements respectifs, heureux d'avoir pu passer du temps ensemble _._

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite =/**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La jalousie d'Hermione ? La petite fête de victoire ? Les relations Drago/Hermione ? La réunion entre amis ?**

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'hésite grandement entre un nouveau flashback ou un retour dans le présent. J'essaierai d'être plus rapide =/**

 **Bonne soirée, les ami(e)s !**


	24. Chapitre Vingt-Quatre

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

 **Encore une fois, je suis en retard. J'essaie de faire au plus vite mais avec mon ordinateur qui accepte de s'allumer une fois sur quatre, c'est assez compliqué. Mais je ne vous oublie pas et je n'ai pas de syndrome de la page blanche ! Ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, nous retournons dans le présent avec un gros événement en fin de chapitre et le retour d'un ancien personnage !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **15 mai 2004 :**

Onze jours exactement étaient passés depuis le moment où Hermione avait fichu un Drago ivre à la porte de chez elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis, au grand dam de leurs amis. Les deux jeunes faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se croiser. Surtout Drago.

Le jeune homme était tombé dans une sorte de dépression. Il ne fréquentait presque plus ses amis. Blaise avait plusieurs fois essayé de venir lui rendre visite. Il avait pu voir les parents du blond, ainsi que Daphné mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir Drago. Narcissa avait essayé de parler à son fils et Lucius tenté de lui faire la morale mais ils s'étaient tous deux heurtés à un mur.

Le blond passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées dans des bars à boire jusqu'à devenir ivre mort. Il passait ensuite le reste de la nuit avec la première greluche venue. Il voulait profiter de ne pas être encore marié à Daphné pour faire ce qu'il avait envie. Évidemment, la jeune femme se doutait de quelque chose. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois fait des crises, menacé de le plaquer mais Drago savait. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui et il en jouait.

Drago n'aimait pas Daphné et elle l'insupportait. Mais elle avait raison. Il devait donner un héritier. Son père n'attendait que ça. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il souhaitait faire ce que son père attendait de lui. Daphné se contenterait d'être son épouse et la mère de ses enfants. Mais elle ne serait jamais la femme qu'il aime. En attendant ledit mariage, l'ancien Serpentard s'amusait avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Il n'avait qu'une envie se retirer Hermione de la tête.

Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait viré de chez elle, depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'elle essayait d'avoir un enfant avec son fiancé, Drago avait prit la décision de faire un enfant à Daphné. Il avait comprit que tout était espoir était définitivement mort et il était temps pour lui d'oublier son Grand Amour.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il vit Daphné en train de se brosser les cheveux devant son boudoir. Daphné était totalement différente d'Hermione. Elle avait une grâce naturelle, de beaux cheveux blonds, fins et faciles à coiffer, une peau parfaite sans tâche de rousseurs. Elle était grande et fine. Totalement différente de celle qui avait fait battre son cœur.

Il se redressa dans son lit et, en l'entendant, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

_ Où vas-tu ? demanda Drago.

_ Je vais voir ma sœur à Azkaban.

Le visage du blond devint dur et froid. Daphné le vit et soupira.

_ Tu vas toujours lui rendre visite ? grogna-t-il.

_ C'est ma sœur, Drago. Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, moi. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait à Granger, bien sûr, mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'est ma petite sœur, elle a besoin de moi. Et je pense toujours qu'elle aurait dû être envoyée à Sainte Mangouste au lieu d'Azkaban. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

_ Ta sœur était une sale garce qui s'en est prise à la femme que j'aime parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, par pure jalousie.

Daphné reçut un coup au cœur en entendant le présent dans la phrase de Drago. Elle avait la confirmation du fait que Drago aimait toujours Hermione. Elle ne fit, cependant, aucune remarque.

_ Tu ne m'accompagneras donc pas aujourd'hui non plus. Ça fait cinq ans, Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui pardonner ?

_ Je ne pardonnerai jamais à cette raclure le mal qu'elle nous a fait à Hermione et moi.

_ Mais tu n'es plus avec Hermione ! Vous ne vous aimez plus, vous allez épouser d'autres personnes ! Elle t'a totalement oublié, Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que ce qui s'est passé t'importe encore tant ?

Le blond fusilla sa fiancée du regard, se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour elle. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle faisait avec Drago. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, plus que tout mais son amour n'était absolument pas réciproque. Elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était avec elle que pour remplir ses obligations de Sang Pur. Se marier et avoir des enfants. Agrandir la lignée des Malefoy. Au moins, ce serait elle qui porterait son nom, pas cette idiote d'Hermione. Cette pensée la réconfortait légèrement.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier son apparence. L'apparence avait toujours été très importante pour elle. Et elle devait être parfaite en toutes circonstances, même pour se rendre à Azkaban. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte. La robe était entièrement faite de voile et superposée à une doublure. Une ceinture verte entourait sa taille, mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Le décolleté de la robe était plongeant et les manches étaient également faites de voile. Daphné ressemblait à une véritable déesse dans cette robe. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon structuré dont deux mèches retombaient sur son visage et un collier en argent ornait son cou.

Elle lança un dernier regard vers la salle de bain où se trouvait Drago et soupira. Elle détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça. Il pouvait être gentil parfois et elle avait souvent l'espoir que ses sentiments pour elle finissent par changer. Mais lorsque le sujet Hermione Granger ressortait, il se réfugiait dans la colère et le mutisme. Merlin qu'elle détestait Hermione Granger !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, légèrement pâteuse. Elle grogna en se disant qu'elle allait devoir aller travailler dans cet état. Depuis la veille, déjà, elle ne s'était pas sentie très bien. Elle avait été prise de nausées dans la soirée et se demandait si ces nausées ne venaient pas du restaurant dans lequel Colin et elle avaient été la veille.

Le jeune homme passa dans la chambre pour chercher sa veste et lui lança un regard.

_ Hermione, chérie. Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas.

_ J'arrive.

Hermione rabattit la couette sur le côté, posa ses pieds au sol et se leva. Mais elle dû rapidement se rasseoir à cause de sa tête qui se mit à tourner beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Colin le vit et la regarda, inquiet.

_ Tout va bien, Hermione ?

La jeune fille mit sa tête dans ses mains pour calmer les vertiges.

_ Oui, dit-elle.

_ Tu es sûre ? Ça n'a pas l'air.

_ Ça va, Colin. J'ai juste eu un petit vertige en me levant. Ça va passer.

_ Juste ? Hermione, un vertige ce n'est pas rien. Tu as toujours des nausées ?

_ Pas vraiment des nausées. Je me sens juste un peu pâteuse.

Il la regarda longuement. Elle semblait vraiment, vraiment mal.

_ Tu devrais rester à la maison, aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ? dit-elle en relevant rapidement la tête. Non, hors de question.

_ Mais Hermione, tu n'es pas en état d'aller travailler.

_ Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Je suis la Directrice du Département, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber mon équipe.

Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien.

_ Si tu le dis.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, enroula ensuite une serviette autour de son corps pour se rendre dans la chambre et s'habilla. Colin la regardait, la mine inquiète.

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle, dos à lui.

_ Je suis inquiet Hermione, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Eh bien, arrête d'être inquiet.

Colin soupira à nouveau.

_ Je t'aime, je tiens à toi.

Hermione soupira et s'approcha de Colin. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je te dis que ça va, okay ? Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui, souffla-t-il.

_ Bien, alors laisse-moi aller travailler.

Colin hocha la tête. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement, prit sa veste, quitta la maison et se rendit dans une ruelle non loin pour transplaner au Ministère.

.

Jamais une matinée n'avait semblé aussi longue à Hermione. Elle tentait de rester concentrée sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de traiter mais elle se sentait plus que fatiguée. Elle décida de poser la tête dans ses bras quelques petites secondes et fut réveillée par des cognements sur sa porte qui lui donnèrent mal au crâne.

_ Entrez, maugréa-t-elle.

_ 'Mione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son meilleur ami.

_ Oh, Harry ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Moi, ça va. Toi, en revanche...

_ Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

_ Tu travailles beaucoup trop. Est-ce que tu continues à rester jusqu'à vingt-trois heures ?

_ Oui. Mais ça ne devrait plus durer. J'ai pratiquement terminé tous les dossiers que mon prédécesseur avait en retard.

_ Tant mieux. Parce que ta santé risque d'en pâtir. Tu as déjà des cernes énormes.

_ Tu sais parler aux femmes, toi.

_ Pardon.

Hermione sourit devant l'air gêné de son ami.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Te proposer de déjeuner.

_ Déjeuner ? Mais enfin, il n'est que dix heures.

_ Euh, non... Il est midi et demi.

_ QUOI ? Je... Je me suis endormie deux heures ? Oh, Merlin... C'est pas possible.

Elle farfouilla nerveusement dans les papiers composant le dossier qu'elle traitait, comme si cela l'aiderait à rattraper le temps perdu.

_ Mione, Mione... dit Harry en l'intimant d'arrêter. Calme-toi, ne te mets pas la pression comme ça, tu vas te rendre malade.

_ Mais Harry... Kingsley compte sur moi.

_ Et Kingsley sait que tu es la femme la plus passionnée et travailleuse du Département, voire du Ministère. Maintenant, tu me ranges ce dossier et tu viens manger avec moi.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, Harry...

_ Hermione Granger, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre.

La jeune fille poussa un gros soupir.

_ Très bien, j'arrive.

Elle se leva, rangea son dossier, prit sa veste et sortit sur les talons de Harry.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur restaurant moldu habituel. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione ne mangea rien. Elle avait commandé un repas pour faire bonne figure devant Harry mais elle se sentait toujours patraque et elle n'avait aucun appétit.

_ Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

_ Tu devrais te forcer un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de rester l'estomac vide.

_ Je sais bien, Harry, soupira la brune. Mais penser à avaler ne serait-ce qu'un morceau me donne envie de vomir.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie.

_ Tu ne serais pas malade ?

_ C'est ce que je me demande. Nous sommes allés au restaurant avec Colin, hier. Je me demande si ce que j'ai mangé ne m'est pas resté sur l'estomac.

_ C'est fort probable. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, Harry. Il en est hors de question.

_ Hermione, tu mets ta santé en danger, ce n'est pas bien.

_ Je ne veux plus en parler, coupa la jeune femme.

Harry soupira. Sa meilleure amie pouvait vraiment être têtue.

.

Cependant, la donne changea lorsque les amis durent sortir du restaurant. Hermione se leva dans l'intention de partir mais elle dû se rattraper à la table car un vertige la prit subitement. Harry, inquiet, accouru vers elle pour la tenir.

_ Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme- qui avait fermé les yeux- les rouvrit pour regarder le brun. Mais elle ne pu garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Son meilleur ami tournait beaucoup trop à son goût.

_ Arrête de tourner, s'il te plaît. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_ Je...

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car elle s'écroula dans les bras de Harry.

_Hermione !

* * *

Daphné sortit de la barque qui l'avait amenée à Azkaban avec grâce.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle au sorcier gardien qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la prison. Je suis Daphné Greengrass. Je viens rendre visite à ma sœur Astoria Greengrass.

Le sorcier regarda la liste des visiteurs prévus pour le jour même, trouva le nom de la jeune femme et acquiesça. Il releva la tête vers elle.

_ Votre baguette, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en tendant la main.

Daphné obéit et donna sa baguette à l'homme. Puis il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment. Daphné entra et fut réceptionnée par un autre gardien. Il la conduisit à la cellule de sa sœur. La jeune femme regarda dans la cellule à la recherche de celle-ci puis elle la vit. Astoria était recroquevillée sur le sol, la tête dans ses genoux. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Daphné.

_ Bonjour Astoria, dit-elle.

La jeune fille releva subitement la tête et son visage s'éclaira en voyant sa grande sœur. Elle se précipita vers les barreaux et passa ses bras à travers pour lui prendre les mains.

_ Tu es là, Daphné.

_ Je suis là, dit-elle.

Daphné avait le cœur serré devant la vision de sa sœur. Elle était sale, amaigrie, ses cheveux noirs étaient sales et emmêlés. Elle n'avait plus la grâce et la prestance des Greengrass. Daphné était la seule et unique personne qui rendait encore visite à Astoria. Ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos et ses parents l'avaient reniés, honteux du comportement de la jeune fille et du fait qu'elle soit en prison. Daphné, elle, lui était restée fidèle et Astoria lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

_ Comment est-ce que ça va, Astoria ? Tu tiens le choc ?

_ J'essaie Daphné. Mais c'est tellement dur.

_ Je le sais. Mais tu dois tenir le coup, tu le dois.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'il me reste encore dix ans d'emprisonnement ? Dix ans ?! C'est beaucoup trop sévère. Je n'ai tué personne, moi !

_ Tu t'en es prise à une héroïne de guerre. Tu l'as plongée dans un sommeil de mort et a tenté de changer les souvenirs de Drago pour qu'il l'oublie et qu'il t'épouse. Ce n'est pas pardonnable, Astoria.

_ Je le sais, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Mais moi je serai là, Astoria. Je serai toujours là.

_ Qu'en... Qu'en dis Drago ? Du fait que tu viennes me rendre visite ?

_ Il ne le comprend pas. Il t'en veut encore énormément et je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à te pardonner.

Astoria fronça les sourcils et regarda sa sœur.

_ Je ne comprends pas. En quoi ça lui importe ? Il n'est plus avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, il va t'épouser. Alors en quoi tout ça lui importe encore ?

Daphné baissa la tête.

_ Je crois qu'il l'aime toujours, dit-elle, la voix cassée.

_ Pardon ? dit Astoria d'une voix dure.

_ Il aime encore Hermione. Tu verrais la façon qu'il a de la regarder. Sa réaction quand il a apprit qu'elle allait se marier. Il a apprit qu'elle souhaitait avoir un enfant avec son fiancé et Drago a vraiment pété un câble. Il fréquente d'autres femmes, tu sais. Moi je n'aurai que le rôle de sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Je sais qu'il aura des maîtresses. Il ne m'aime pas.

Astoria trembla de rage.

_ Comment ose-t-il t'infliger ça ? Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, en plus. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus aimante ! Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter ainsi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ?

_ Parce que je l'aime, Asto. Je l'aime et je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui.

_ Ma pauvre sœur...

Astoria lui caressa tendrement la main du pouce. Elle aurait vraiment aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais les barreaux l'en empêchaient.

_ Il aura réussi à nous faire souffrir toutes les deux.

_ Oui, répondit Daphné tristement. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis prête à faire par amour pour lui. Je suis prête à accepter ses maîtresses, parce que je l'aime.

_ Tu ne seras jamais heureuse.

_ Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre comparé à toi, ma chère sœur.

_ Tu as eu Drago, je serai heureuse à travers toi.

Daphné sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur.

_ Je t'aime tellement, petite sœur.

_ Moi aussi, Daphné.

_ J'essaierai de parler à Drago. J'essaierai de le convaincre de venir, de te pardonner. Je sais que c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour être plus forte.

_ Oui mais s'il refuse, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

_ Je sais.

Le gardien qui avait accompagné Daphné arriva.

_ La demi-heure de visite est terminée. Vous devez partir.

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama Daphné. Mais je viens d'arriver !

_ Vous devez partir.

Daphné soupira et Astoria serra sa main.

_ Je reviendrai vite, Asto. Je te le promets.

Sa sœur hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Je t'attendrai, répondit-elle. Sois heureuse. Pour moi.

_ Je le serai, dit Daphné, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle caressa une dernière fois le visage de sa sœur et se leva pour suivre le gardien en-dehors de la prison et récupéra sa baguette. Puis elle remonta à bord de la barque pour retourner sur la terre ferme.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond et des murs blancs. Elle se demanda rapidement où elle était et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et vit Harry qui était assit dans le fauteuil, près du lit. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il se précipita vers elle et lui prit la main.

_ 'Mione, comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça va. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu as tourné de l'oeil au restaurant. Tu es dans un hôpital moldu.

_ Moldu ?

_ Oui. Tu as fais un malaise dans un restaurant moldu, le gérant a voulu appeler une ambulance. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, ça aurait paru suspect.

_ Je comprends.

La jeune femme regarda son bras gauche. Elle avait un pansement dans le creux du coude.

_ Les médecins t'ont fait une prise de sang pour comprendre les raisons de ton malaise. Nous devrions avoir les résultats rapidement.

_ Nous ?

_ Bien sûr. Je vais rester avec toi.

Hermione sourit à Harry.

_ Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

_ Je sais ! Mais ne le répète pas à Ron surtout.

_ Promis ! rit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre.

_ Merlin, Hermione ! Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien, je... j'ai seulement eu un étourdissement.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Non mais avec la prise de sang que j'ai eu, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

_ Je suis quand même vachement inquiet, dit Harry.

Ginny se tourna vers son futur mari.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ À cause de ses symptômes. Elle n'a rien mangé parce que cela lui donnait envie de vomir, elle a des maux de tête et des vertiges. Avoue que c'est étrange.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Ces symptômes lui rappelaient quelque chose.

_ En tout cas, je ne suivrai plus Colin dans n'importe quel restaurant.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs qu'Hermione souffrait d'une indigestion. Le médecin choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la chambre.

_ Miss Granger ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Ça va, pour le moment.

_ Bien. J'ai enfin vos résultats et j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !

_ Je ne suis pas malade ?

_ Sauf si ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est considéré comme une maladie, rit le médecin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ?

_ Vous êtes enceinte, miss Granger.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Drago et pas de Dramione. Pardonnez-moi.**

 **Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? La "dépression" de Drago ? Le retour d'Astoria ? Êtes-vous heureux de la revoir ? Que pensez-vous de son état ? Vous fait-elle de la peine ou est-ce bien fait pour elle ? Et Daphné ? La grossesse d'Hermione ? Vous vous y attendiez ? De qui pensez-vous qu'est le bébé ? Colin ou Drago ? Que pensez-vous que seront les réactions de la bande ? D'Hermione ? De Drago ? De Colin ?**

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **Et moi je vous dis, à bientôt ! =D 3**


	25. Chapitre Vingt-Cinq

**Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

 **Alléluia** **, je n'ai qu'un jour de retard ! J'ai géré, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon, voici donc la suite des mésaventures de notre chère Hermione, avec l'identité du père du bébé et la réaction de la jeune femme.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse profiter. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

_ Vous êtes enceinte, miss Granger.

Les paroles du médecin résonnaient encore dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle ? Enceinte ? Ce n'était pas possible... Pas elle, pas maintenant. Elle restait là, figée, inquiétant un peu plus ses amis.

_ 'Mione ? tenta Ginny.

La voix de la rouquine ramena la brune sur Terre. Elle tourna la tête vers le médecin.

_ De... Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Depuis trois semaines.

À cet instant, Hermione devint livide. Trois semaines ? Ce n'était quand même pas... Non, ce n'était pas possible.

_ Vous en êtes sûr ?

_ Sûr et certain, miss Granger.

_ Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-elle. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Je vais sûrement finir par me réveiller...

Le médecin devint rapidement mal à l'aise face à la réaction d'Hermione. Il avait rarement vu de femmes malheureuses d'être enceintes.

_ Je... Je vais vous laisser... dit-il. Je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure.

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours trop choquée pour réagir. Le médecin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter la chambre de la brune. Le regard de ses deux amis se posèrent sur elle.

_ Hermione... commença Harry.

_ Est-ce que je peux parler à Ginny ? Seule à seule...

_ Hermione, dit le brun. Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire.

La jeune fille regarda intensément son meilleur ami.

_ Harry, j'ai besoin de parler à Ginny... S'il te plaît.

_ Bon, très bien. J'attendrai dans le couloir.

_ Merci.

Elle attendit que le brun sorte de la chambre, puis elle lança un regard de détresse à la rouquine.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

_ Ginny... C'est la catastrophe...

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Le bébé...

_ Quoi le bébé ? Tu n'es pas contente d'être enceinte ? Je sais que tu voulais attendre, te concentrer sur ta carrière mais je t'assure, la grossesse est un moment extraordinaire ! C'est une sensation merveilleuse de savoir que tu donneras bientôt la vie au petit-être qui grandit en toi.

Ginny avait dit tout ça d'un air rêveur mais elle reprit un air plus sérieux en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, dit Hermione la voix éraillée.

_ C'est quoi alors ?

_ Le bébé n'est pas de Colin.

Ginny se figea, choquée. Incapable de réagir. Elle scruta sa meilleure amie qui la regardait, une profonde détresse dans le regard.

_ Quoi ? croassa la rousse, espérant avoir mal entendu.

_ C'est Drago le père du bébé, pas Colin.

_ Tu... Tu es sûre de toi ? Après tout, on ne peut jamais être totalement sûr. Tu as recouché avec Drago depuis... l'incident ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Ça fait plusieurs jours que l'on ne s'adresse pas la parole.

_ Alors comment sais-tu que Drago est le père du bébé ?

_ Je... Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Colin depuis.

Ginny s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

_ Pardon ? Rien du tout ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

_ Même pas un tout petit peu, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. J'étais trop occupée avec mes dossiers. Je quittais le Ministère à vingt-trois heures et j'allais directement me coucher. Je me levais toujours avant Colin pour arriver tôt au Ministère.

_ Mais pourtant... Colin a dit à Drago que vous essayiez d'avoir des enfants.

_ Il a menti. Il ne m'avait pas touchée depuis une bonne grosse semaine.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas détrompé ?

_ J'étais fâchée contre Drago parce qu'il a eu l'audace de se présenter ivre chez moi et parce qu'il m'avait embrassé et que je savais que je ne saurais pas lui résister. Je ne sais jamais lui résister quand il me touche ou m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression d'être aimantée à lui. J'ai eu peur. Peur que Colin le découvre. Peur qu'il sache que... que je...

_ Que tu aimes encore Drago ?

Hermione hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle fondit en larmes. Ginny s'approcha d'elle, le cœur serré et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Gin' ? Pansy et toi m'aviez dit de ne pas m'en faire, que Colin n'en saurait jamais rien. Et là... J'apprends que je suis enceinte de Drago ? Le sort s'acharne sur moi.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Vous ne vous étiez pas protégés ?

Hemione prit le temps de réfléchir puis, son visage se décomposa et elle rougit, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Merlin, Hermione... Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération, comment as-tu pu oublier de te protéger en couchant avec un autre homme que ton copain ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser, Ginny. Nous étions là, tous les deux. Quand nos mains se sont touchées, plus rien n'existait. Je t'assure. Colin, le monde extérieur, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment réfléchis parce qu'on s'est directement sauté dessus. Je n'avais qu'une pensée, une envie, l'avoir en moi. Je me suis sentie... entière avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la seconde partie de moi-même. Je ne me comprends plus.

Ginny soupira.

_ Comment peux-tu être avec un homme alors que tu en aimes un autre ?

_ C'est mieux comme ça, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Mais tu n'es pas heureuse.

_ Je le suis moins que lorsque j'étais avec Drago mais Colin me comble quand même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce bébé.

_ Comment ça ? Tu le gardes bien sûr !

Hermione renifla mais ne répondit pas. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

_ Hermione... Tu penses bien à garder ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Ginny. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je le garde, Colin saura que je l'ai trompé. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que Drago a le droit de savoir que tu portes son enfant ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a son mot à dire lui aussi ?

_ Mais Drago va épouser Daphné. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira lorsqu'il saura que j'attends son enfant ?

_ Il quittera Daphné pour se mettre avec toi, j'en suis persuadée.

_ Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette avec moi pour ça. Je veux qu'il le fasse parce que... parce que...

_ Parce qu'il t'aime. Mais c'est toi qui le repousse, Hermione. C'est toi qui continue à te voiler la face en restant avec Colin. Tu pourrais être vraiment heureuse, Hermione. Peut-être que ce bébé est le coup de pouce qui vous permettra de vous remettre ensemble.

_ Je ne crois pas, Ginny. Drago a tiré un trait sur notre histoire il y a deux ans. C'est terminé, Gin'. Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire.

_ Hermione...

_ S'il te plaît, Ginny. Laisse-moi prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_ Bon... D'accord...

_ Merci.

_ Tu veux que j'aille chercher Harry ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny se leva et ouvrit la porte afin de faire entrer le Survivant. Le jeune homme prit à nouveau place près de sa meilleure amie, se demandant ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien pu se dire.

* * *

Drago, assit à son bureau, était en train de travailler sur un nouvel objet potentiellement de magie noire lorsque Blaise entra dans son bureau. Drago poussa un profond soupir. Chaque fois que le métis venait dans le bureau du blond, c'était pour lui annoncer quelque chose de déplaisant.

_ Blaise, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-il, toujours penché sur son objet.

_ Pas le temps de bavasser, Drago. Hermione est à l'hôpital.

Drago releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit ses os craquer.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Hermione est à l'hôpital. Dépêche-toi, il faut aller la voir !

_ Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Elle ne veut plus me voir. On n'est plus amis.

Blaise poussa un gros soupir.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Tu débarques chez elle, ivre. Tu l'embrasses alors que son fiancé est présent et tu agresses ledit fiancé. Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne veuille plus te parler ? Je t'ai demandé d'agir pour la récupérer mais pas de cette façon. Tu t'es comporté comme un crétin.

Drago, furieux, était plongé sur son dossier et refusa de répondre à son ami.

_ Elle l'a choisit lui, dit-il enfin.

_ Montre-lui qu'elle fait une erreur ! Montre-lui que tu es là, qu'elle compte toujours pour toi. Rattrape-toi, nom d'une chocogrenouille !

Drago resta plongé sur son travail un court instant et fini par soupirer. Savoir Hermione à l'hôpital l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il se maudissait de s'inquiéter constamment pour elle. Il rangea son travail, se leva et prit sa veste.

_ Allons-y, dit-il.

Blaise hocha la tête et les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau du blond.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital- qu'ils avaient eu du mal à trouver- Pansy et Ron avaient déjà rejoint Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Blaise entra et se précipita au chevet de la brune. Drago se contenta de rester dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ginny et Hermione se figèrent à la vue du blond.

_ Hermione, souffla Blaise. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Après être allé le chercher, ajouta-t-il en désignant Drago d'un signe de tête. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien. Je crois.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Juste un gros coup de fatigue, dit-elle en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Ginny qui soupira imperceptiblement.

Drago regarda tout autour de lui, le nez froncé.

_ Un hôpital moldu ? Sérieusement ?

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui et Blaise fronça les sourcils.

_ Drago... murmura-t-il tel un avertissement.

_ Tu as quelque chose contre les hôpitaux moldus, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione d'une voix froide.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, comme tout sorcier normal ? Il a fallu que tu nous amène chez des moldus.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai amené, Drago, dit Harry. Elle a fait un malaise devant des moldus, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'appeler les secours moldus.

_ Quelle idée de faire un malaise aussi ! s'exclama le blond. Tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi ? T'es vraiment obligée d'arriver au Ministère à six heures du matin et repartir à vingt-trois heures ? Ou te priver de manger ? Ou peut-être que tu attends que chacun de nous te supplie d'arrêter.

Un silence oppressant s'abattit dans la pièce. Tout le monde fusillait Drago du regard. Hermione se contentait de le regarder froidement.

_ Pourquoi t'es là, Malefoy ? Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir dans cet hôpital moldu que tu exècre tant pour me voir ?

_ Tu as raison. Je me demande bien ce que je suis venu faire ici. Parce que je me fiche totalement que tu ailles bien ou non.

Sur ces paroles, le blond quitta la chambre d'hôpital laissant le groupe estomaqué. Hermione sentit son cœur se briser mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda droit devant elle.

_ J'ai besoin d'être seule, dit-elle simplement.

_ Hermione... dit Harry.

_ Laissez-moi seule, s'il vous plaît.

_ Mais... commença Ginny.

_ Je suis fatiguée ! dit-elle, abruptement.

_ Cette sale fouine, dit Ron. C'est toujours lui qui réussit à mettre Hermione dans cet état ! J'ai bien envie de lui casser le nez !

_ Je te signale, futur mari, que cette sale fouine à qui tu veux casser le nez est mon meilleur ami. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, dit Pansy.

Le rouquin bougonna mais ne rajouta rien.

_ On va te laisser alors, dit Harry. Appelle nous quand tu pourras sortir, nous viendrons te chercher.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Tu veux que l'on prévienne Colin ? demanda Pansy.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sortirai probablement aujourd'hui, c'est inutile de l'inquiéter.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu es à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas rien.

_ J'en suis sûre, Pansy. Maintenant, j'aimerais me reposer.

La brune hocha la tête. Chacun de ses amis déposèrent un baiser sur le front d'Hermione en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement puis Hermione se retrouva seule. À cet instant, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle se roula en boule sous les couvertures pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-elle pu se fourrer dans une galère pareille ?

.

Le médecin revint voir Hermione dans les alentours de quinze heures. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de pleurer, se maudire, s'insulter et pleurer à nouveau. Après s'être assuré que l'ancienne Gryffondor était en bonne santé et de lui avoir donné ses recommandations, l'homme finit par la libérer. Elle se réfugia dans une ruelle pour envoyer un patronus à Ginny. Ce fut Harry qui vint la chercher.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais Ginny est enceinte, elle ne peut pas transplaner. J'ai préféré venir moi-même.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle.

_ Tu te sens bien ?

_ Le médecin s'est assuré que je sois en bonne santé avant de me laisser partir, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Bien. Transplanons dans ce cas.

Harry se rendit dans une ruelle et Hermione le suivit. Il lui tendit son bras et Hermione hésita un instant. Elle était enceinte elle aussi. Était-ce une bonne idée de transplaner ? Puis elle se souvint qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait de cet enfant. Elle attrapa donc le bras de Harry qui transplana immédiatement.

* * *

Drago était retourné dans son bureau mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son travail. Hermione était à l'hôpital. Elle était à l'hôpital, il était inquiet et n'avait pas hésité à être méchant envers elle. Il était encore tellement en colère contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer et tenter de faire un enfant avec un autre homme alors que lui, Drago, était encore fou amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait sentit. Son amour pour elle était tellement fort qu'elle avait été obligée de le sentir. Comment pouvait-elle coucher avec lui tout en ne l'aimant plus ?

Le garçon grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et but à grandes lampées. Il n'était pas censé boire autant, d'autant plus qu'il était au travail et que s'il se faisait attraper il risquait beaucoup. Mais il était mal dans sa peau et il savait que s'il ne buvait pas, il risquait de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et penser à Hermione le mettait dans un état pas possible.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il finirait la soirée dans un pub, à boire et à fricoter avec d'autres femmes. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de penser à d'autres choses qu'Hermione.

Le blond soupira et finit par ranger sa bouteille- bouteille qui était presque terminée- et se replongea dans son dossier. L'alcool lui avait légèrement embrumé l'esprit et il se sentit, d'un coup, beaucoup plus léger.

* * *

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans la maison de la jeune femme. Logiquement, toute magie était interdite chez Colin et Hermione mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Son meilleur ami la déposa lentement dans son lit, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se casse.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non, je... Je voudrais rester seule.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Et Colin ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

_ Bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Merci, Harry.

_ De rien, Mione.

Il se redressa, s'apprêta à quitter la chambre de sa meilleure amie et lui lança un regard soucieux. Puis il tourna les talons.

Hermione était totalement amorphe. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, qu'elle finirait par se réveiller. Elle n'était pas enceinte de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle ne devait pas l'être. Elle avait pensé que son aventure avec Drago n'avait été qu'une aventure. Que tout ce serait arrêté à l'instant où Drago avait quitté la maison de la jeune femme. Que cette histoire resterait du passé et que Colin et Daphné n'apprendraient jamais ce qui s'était passé. Mais, visiblement, Hermione s'était trompée. Cette histoire les avait rattrapé. Elle était plongée dans un véritable cauchemar.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchit ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas protégée ? Il suffisait que Drago la touche, l'embrasse pour que ses neurones se déconnectent totalement. Elle n'était plus si intelligente dans les bras de Drago. Elle redevenait la jeune étudiante transie d'amour. À ces pensées, la jeune femme se maudit une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Merlin qu'elle se détestait. Et qu'elle détestait Drago Malefoy !

.

Elle resta un long moment en position foetale dans son lit, ne sachant quoi faire ni comment agir. Elle avait envie de pleurer à nouveau mais ses larmes refusaient de couler. Une boule avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Elle avait tellement envie de voir ses parents. D'entendre les blagues de son père et de sentir l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère. Ses parents avaient toujours été de bon conseil mais elle n'oserait jamais tout leur raconter. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte et elle ne supporterait pas de voir la déception, voire la honte dans les yeux de ses parents qu'elle aimait tant.

Une seule solution s'imposa dans son esprit. Une solution radicale qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Ginny allait probablement la tuer. C'était même sûr mais, personne d'autre n'étant au courant, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec... ça.

Elle se leva, tel un zombie, enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement. Elle se réfugia dans une ruelle pour transplaner non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Elle y entra et aperçut Hannah Abbot, la tenancière du pub. Hermione tenta de passer ni vu ni connu mais Hannah la vit et l'interpella.

_ Hermione ! lança-t-elle.

_ Bon sang... maugréa la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Hannah, un sourire aux lèvres. Bonjour Hannah.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Super ! Neville me manque atrocement et j'ai déjà tellement hâte d'être à ce week-end pour que l'on puisse se retrouver !

Hermione sourit.

_ Tout se passe bien avec lui ?

_ Tout se passe très bien ! On s'aime comme au premier jour.

_ Tant mieux. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous. Pas de fiançailles de prévues ?

_ Oh non, il est très pris par les cours qu'il donne à Poudlard. Un jour peut-être mais je ne suis pas pressée. On n'a pas besoin de se marier pour se prouver notre amour.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je suis sûre que ça viendra rapidement.

_ Et toi, avec Colin ? Comment ça se passe ?

_ Ça se passe bien, dit simplement Hermione. Nous allons nous marier, en novembre.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione montra sa main gauche. Hannah s'extasia sur la bague de la jeune femme.

_ Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger finirait par avoir la bague au doigt ! dit l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

_ Certainement pas moi, rit Hermione.

_ Neville et moi sommes invités, j'espère !

_ Évidemment ! Je vais d'ailleurs commencer à rédiger les faire-parts de mariage.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas !

Un sourire triste apparu soudainement sur les lèvres d'Hannah.

_ J'aimerais tellement vous revoir, toi et les autres. Ça fait bien trop longtemps et le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Il ne le dit pas mais Neville voudrait vraiment vous revoir aussi. Vous lui manquez.

_ Il nous manque aussi. Je pense qu'un dîner tous ensemble devrait faire l'affaire.

Un sourire sincère prit place sur les lèvres de la blonde.

_ Ce serait parfait !

_ J'en parle au reste du groupe et tu en parles à Neville. Je t'envoie un hibou dans la semaine. Ça te va ?

_ C'est parfait !

_ Bien. Je suis désolée, Hannah mais je dois y aller.

_ Oh oui, je comprends. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

_ Bonne fin de journée, Hannah.

Hermione salua la tenancière d'un signe de la main et sortit dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur pour débarquer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, s'assura qu'elle ne pouvait être reconnue et se rendit dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle entra dans un magasin, acheta une potion d'avortement et rentra chez elle sans être vue.

Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'installa sur le carrelage froid. Elle déboucha sa potion et un doute s'insinua en elle. Devait-elle vraiment boire cette potion ? Était-elle vraiment prête à ôter la vie de cet être qui grandissait en elle, le fruit de ses ébats avec Drago ? Et dans le cas contraire, était-elle prête à assumer son adultère ? À perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause d'une simple erreur ?

Hermione resta de longues minutes, assise sur le sol, la fiole de potion dans une main à se demander si, oui ou non, elle devait boire cette potion.

* * *

Ginny était assise dans son canapé, sourcils froncés. Elle caressait distraitement son petit ventre rond, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry s'installa près d'elle et la regarda.

_ Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

_ Hum... se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ Quand tu es ainsi, c'est que quelque chose te perturbe. Tu veux m'en parler ?

_ Je m'inquiète simplement pour Hermione.

_ Je l'ai quitté il n'y a pas très longtemps, elle va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

_ C'est quoi alors ?

_ Je ne peux pas en parler mais, crois-moi, Hermione ne va pas aussi bien que tu le penses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lorsque je l'ai quitté, elle semblait moins fatiguée, ses nausées et étourdissements semblent avoir disparus.

_ Oh, si tu me dis qu'elle va bien physiquement, je te crois. C'est moralement que c'est plus dur.

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

_ Et que je ne te dirai pas.

_ Ginny, je suis son meilleur ami.

_ Certes, mais c'est à elle de te le dire et si elle ne le fait pas c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas. Ou, qu'en tout cas, elle n'est pas encore prête à le faire.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Eh bien, si tu t'inquiètes tant pour elle, va la rejoindre. Ne la laisse pas seule.

_ Tu as raison. (Elle se leva.) Je vais aller la voir. Elle a besoin de moi, je le sens là. (Elle désigna son cœur.)

_ Alors vas-y.

Ginny hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Elle prit un peu de Poudre de Cheminette, la lança dans l'âtre de la cheminée et, lorsque les flammes devinrent vert émeraude, elle y entra. Elle énonça l'adresse d'Hermione et y fut envoyée dans un grand flamboiement émeraude.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Vous avez toutes deviné, Hermione est bel et bien enceinte de Drago. Voilà la petite conséquence de leur bêtise.**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Déçus ? Heureux ? Vous avez envie de frapper Hermione aussi ou c'est juste moi ?**

 **Pensez-vous qu'elle prendra la potion d'avortement ? Que Ginny arrivera à temps ? Que Drago, Colin et les autres seront au courant ?**

 **Que pensez-vous du comportement de Drago ? D'Hannah Abbot ? (Un peu de légèreté avec ce personnage ne fait pas de mal xD)**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite des aventures ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et, on y croit, j'arriverai à être à l'heure malgré mon ordinateur xD**

 **Bonne journée à tous ! 3**


	26. Chapitre Vingt-Six

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Excellente nouvelle pour vous, je me suis sentie inspirée pour la suite de l'histoire ! Ayant peur que mon ordinateur ne me lâche à nouveau, j'ai décidé de vous le poster maintenant !**

 **Vous aurez donc (si tout se passe bien) deux chapitres cette semaine =D**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre le Dramione avance un peu. Drago est au courant de la grossesse d'Hermione et vous saurez si, oui ou non, elle a prit la potion d'avortement =)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent (qui a eu pas mal de succès).**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **dramione love** **: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews =) Et pour l'arrivée de Ginny, tu verras bien si elle est arrivée à temps ;)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Ginny débarqua chez Hermione et chercha son amie dans chaque pièce de la maison. Elle ne la trouva nul part mais elle était persuadée que son amie était présente. Son sac à main se trouvait dans l'entrée.

_ Hermione ? appela-t-elle.

Son amie ne lui répondit pas mais Ginny entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain. Elle s'y rendit et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas verrouillée. La rouquine découvrit Hermione, recroquevillée sur le sol, une fiole dans une main et le visage baigné de larmes.

Ginny entra dans la pièce, s'agenouilla près de la brune et la serra fort contre elle.

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette fiole ?

_ Je... Je dois m'en débarrasser. Je ne peux pas le garder, je ne peux pas.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et retira la fiole des mains de son amie qui ne réagit pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Une... Une potion.

_ Une potion pour quoi ? Et où l'as-tu eu ?

_ Une potion pour avorter. Je ne peux pas le garder. Et... Je suis allée l'acheter sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

_ Tu es allée là-bas ? Toute seule ?! Et pour acheter ça ! Mais tu n'es pas bien ! Imagine que quelque chose te soit arrivé, personne n'aurait été au courant ! Et pourquoi ? Pour acheter ce genre de cochonnerie !

_ Ce n'est pas une cochonnerie, je...

_ Hermione Granger, tu te tais maintenant !

Ginny se leva et vida le contenu de la fiole dans le lavabo sous l'oeil scandalisé d'Hermione.

_ Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama l'aînée.

_ Je vide cette fiole de poison.

_ Mais... Mais non, tu ne peux pas... Tu ne comprends pas...

Hermione avait l'air hagard, le regard perdu dans le vide et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne cessait de se répéter : « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Ginny fut prise de pitié et s'agenouilla à nouveau près de sa meilleure amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de la bercer contre elle. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de chuchoter.

_ Tu es une femme, Hermione. Plus une adolescente. Tu as fais une erreur en couchant avec Drago, tu le sais. Et Colin ne voudra probablement plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi. Ou peut-être qu'il passera au-dessus de ça et qu'il l'élèvera comme son propre enfant parce qu'il t'aime vraiment.

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ Non et toi non plus. Ne fais pas cette erreur. Tu n'as jamais pu tuer personne, je sais que tu t'en voudrais énormément si tu devais le faire avec ce fœtus. Il est encore tout petit, certes, mais c'est un être vivant. Tu dois lui laisser sa chance. Ne fais pas cette erreur parce que tu as peur de la réaction de Colin, ce serait idiot. Et nous sommes là, nous. Personne ne te laissera tomber.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ De plus, tu vas devoir en parler à Drago.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda son amie, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Mais Gin'...

_ Pas de mais ! C'est son enfant, tu ne peux pas le lui cacher. Et il verra bien que ta relation avec Colin va probablement changer. Il t'en voudra à mort s'il l'apprend de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut qu'il le sache.

Hermione soupira.

_ Certainement.

_ Je vais lui envoyer un patronus. Vous vous verrez dans un endroit neutre. Un pub moldu, tiens. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

_ Tu veux que je fasse ça maintenant ?! Mais... Je ne suis pas prête...

Ginny se leva et lança son cheval patronus délivrer le message pour Drago. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Tu as deux heures pour te préparer.

Hermione fusilla la rousse du regard, finit par se lever et retourner dans sa chambre, Ginny sur ses talons.

* * *

L'heure de son entrevue avec Drago était presque arrivée. Hermione se trouvait devant sa glace. Elle avait enfilé un léger pull rouge aux manches trois-quart et un jean slim. Elle avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux mais n'avait pas eu la force de le faire entièrement. Ils étaient donc encore plus indomptables que jamais. Ses yeux rougis étaient toujours visibles malgré le maquillage que sa meilleure amie lui avait appliqué. Hermione regarda son ventre et passa sa main dessus. Ginny surprit le geste et se plaça près d'elle.

_ Ça ne se verra pas tout de suite, dit-elle.

_ Je me dis toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée de le garder.

_ Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras vite d'avis.

Hermione en doutait réellement. Elle ne voulait pas garder ce bébé contre sa volonté. Elle avait peur de ne pas l'aimer. Surtout qu'il n'était pas de Colin. _Mais il est de Drago et tu aimes toujours Drago_ , dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Elle était encore amoureuse de Drago mais elle ne pourrait jamais fonder de famille avec lui. Ils avaient chacun leur vie à présent.

_ Tu es prête ? demanda la rouquine.

_ Non. Mais je ne le serai jamais de toute façon donc...

_ Donc autant y aller maintenant. Drago doit déjà être arrivé. Tu... Tu devrais y aller d'une autre façon que le transplanage. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Hermione lança un regard perçant à Ginny.

_ Je me fiche de ce bébé.

Ginny reçut un coup au cœur en entendant sa meilleure amie. La brune transplana sans un mot de plus, laissant Ginny seule.

.

Hermione arriva devant le pub moldu, la boule au ventre. Elle y entra et aperçut la chevelure blond platine de Drago. On ne pouvait décidément pas le louper. On ne pouvait pas non plus louper les regards pleins d'envie que les jeunes femmes du pub lançaient au blond. Hermione ressentit une pointe d'agacement et... de jalousie ?

Elle s'approcha de la table de Drago et il leva la tête vers elle. Il lui lança un regard indifférent et Hermione, malgré la douleur que son cœur ressentait face au regard du jeune homme, sourit légèrement.

_ Merci d'être venu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lança-t-il d'une voix froide. Je pensais que ma présence t'importunais.

Hermione soupira et prit place face à lui.

_ Je suis désolée, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder froidement. Hermione prit le silence du blond comme un signe d'encouragement et continua à parler.

_ Je... Je n'aurais pas dû te virer ainsi de chez moi. J'étais fâchée et... effrayée. Je ne voulais pas que Colin découvre ce que nous avions fait. Et il allait le découvrir parce que... parce que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes et que je sentais mes résistances faiblir. Quand tu as frappé Colin, j'y ai vu l'occasion de te mettre dehors, de garder la face.

_ Tu t'excuse, c'est très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tout s'est terminé au moment où tu as décidé de faire un enfant avec lui. Tu as fais ton choix.

Hermione inspira profondément.

_ Colin a menti.

Drago se sentit perdre son masque de froideur sous l'étonnement avant de se reprendre rapidement.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Il n'a jamais été question d'essayer de faire un enfant. Il t'a dit ça pour t'éloigner de moi.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé dire ça, alors ?

_ Je te l'ai dis. J'étais fâchée que tu aies osé venir chez moi et effrayée de te retomber dans les bras. Je pensais que ne pas détromper Colin te ferait tourner les talons. Puis tu l'as frappé.

Drago crispa sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Il était rassuré. Rassuré qu'Hermione ne compte pas avoir d'enfants avec Colin. Rassuré parce que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais il était aussi en colère. En colère contre lui, contre tout ce qu'il faisait le soir venu, contre toutes ses cuites et contre le fait que, lui, essayait d'avoir un enfant avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Et en colère contre Hermione et ses révélations. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Hermione. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et regardait partout excepté Drago. Et elle se triturait les doigts. C'était signe de nervosité chez elle. Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Autre chose à me dire ?

Hermione le regarda enfin, rouge mais n'ajouta rien. Drago soupira à nouveau.

_ Je te connais, Hermione. Je sais comment tu agis lorsque tu as quelque chose à dire mais que tu n'oses pas. Et tu agis exactement de la même façon.

Hermione continua de se mordiller la lèvre et regarda intensément Drago. Elle finit par pousser un petit soupir devant le regard inquisiteur du blond.

_ D'accord mais c'est très difficile à dire. S'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas.

Drago sentit son estomac se nouer. Cette déclaration d'Hermione lui faisait peur. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire qui risquait de ne pas lui plaire ?

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement.

Hermione baissa les yeux et continua de se triturer les doigts.

_ Je... Je suis enceinte.

Drago sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Il dévisagea Hermione comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Son cœur venait tout juste de se briser et une colère sourde monta en lui. Comment osait-elle lui demander de venir, lui faire ses excuses, se justifier, lui redonner espoir pour ensuite lui balancer qu'elle était enceinte de l'autre ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste et peste alors qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait ? Drago dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas balancer la table et l'insulter. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Merlin qu'il voulait s'en prendre aux moldus présents dans ce pub avant d'aller tuer Colin !

Hermione, intriguée par le silence du blond, releva la tête et vit le regard qu'il lui lançait. Un regard plein de dégoût, de haine, de colère et... de tristesse ? Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole.

_ Tu m'as sérieusement fait venir ici pour m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte de l'autre connard de moldu ? Sérieusement, Granger ? Quel genre de fille es-tu ? Tu viens, tu t'excuses, tu me redonnes espoir et tu m'achèves avec ce genre de révélation ? N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? Comment peux-tu... Je... Je préfère partir avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Le blond se leva et Hermione le regarda, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Puis, les mots du blond firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et elle comprit qu'elle s'était très, très mal exprimée. Elle se leva et le suivit tentant de le rejoindre. Ils sortirent tous deux du pub.

_ Drago, non, attends ! Tu as mal compris ! Je... Je me suis mal exprimée ! Attends !

Elle attrapa le poignet du blond et une décharge parcouru les deux jeunes. Elle le lâcha et Drago lui fit face, avec la même expression que dans le pub.

_ Mal exprimée ? Moi je crois que c'est plutôt assez clair.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai l'intention de te dire.

_ Vas-y, surprends-moi.

_ Je ne suis pas enceinte de Colin.

Le blond se figea et dévisagea la jeune femme, sourcils froncés. Il semblait essayer d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Pardon ? dit-il simplement. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Hermione baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard métallique du blond. Elle recommença à se triturer les doigts, avant de reprendre.

_ Le bébé n'est pas de Colin, il... Il est de toi. C'est toi le père, Drago.

Hermione s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, à ce qu'il se mette à l'insulter, à ce qu'il tourne les talons. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Le jeune homme resta un instant à la fixer puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Hermione le regarda, ne sachant comment réagir.

_ Tu te moque de moi ? dit-il.

_ Bien sûr que non, Drago. C'est la vérité.

_ Et comment peux-tu être sûre que cet enfant est bien de moi et non de l'autre ?

Hermione se mit à rougir fortement.

_ Si... Si je t'ai dis que Colin et moi n'essayions pas d'avoir d'enfant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ça fait... plus d'un mois qu'il ne m'a pas touchée. J'étais trop occupée par mon travail, nous nous voyons à peine depuis ma promotion. Tu es... le dernier homme avec qui j'ai couché.

Drago ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Il tenta d'analyser l'expression de la jeune fille. Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

_ Je... Je vais être papa... dit-il comme pour lui-même.

_ Oui.

Il resta encore un peu, figé, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Puis il tourna les talons. Hermione, soufflée, resta comme une idiote en plein milieu de la rue, regardant le père de son enfant s'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Drago fut de se rendre chez Blaise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et son meilleur ami était toujours de bon conseil.

_ Drago ? fit celui-ci après avoir ouvert la porte.

_ Salut, Blaise. Je peux entrer ?

Le métis hocha la tête et se décala du passage pour laisser entrer son ami. Puis ils se rendirent tous deux dans le salon.

_ Luna n'est pas là ?

_ Non. Elle est encore au Ministère. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Bien. Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago soupira et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Blaise fit de même et attendit que son ami prenne la parole. Drago regardait ses mains, ne sachant comment commencer. Il soupira et se lança.

_ Je vais être papa.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Daphné est enceinte ? Mais c'est génial ! Non ?

_ Ce n'est pas Daphné qui est enceinte. C'est Hermione.

Blaise s'étouffa avec sa salive. Puis il regarda son ami, incrédule.

_ Pardon ? Comment... Comment c'est possible ?

_ Je te rappelle qu'on a couché ensemble, elle et moi.

_ Oui mais... Comment sait-elle qu'il est de toi et pas de son fiancé ?

_ Elle le sait, c'est tout, trancha Drago d'une voix froide. Et je la crois.

_ Bon et... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

_ J'ai ris et je suis partis.

Blaise soupira et regarda Drago comme s'il était demeuré.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu as osé la laisser en plan alors qu'elle a prit sur elle pour t'annoncer ça ?

_ Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai pris peur. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, Blaise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu.

Blaise soupira à nouveau et regarda attentivement son meilleur ami avant de reprendre.

_ Bon... Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis lorsqu'elle te l'a annoncé ?

_ Je... J'ai voulu hurler de joie quand j'ai su que l'enfant était de moi. La première pensée que j'ai eu a été de l'attraper et de la serrer fort contre moi. De l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu lorsqu'on était ensemble. Avoir des enfants avec elle, l'épouser. Mais je n'ai rien fais de tout ça. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle n'était plus à moi. Qu'elle était avec Colin. Alors je suis partis. Je sais que je vais souffrir. Mon enfant élevé par ce... moldu.

_ Et encore une fois, tu as agis en abruti, Drago.

Le blond dévisagea son ami sans comprendre.

_ Elle est venue, elle t'a annoncé la chose. Elle aurait pu le garder pour elle mais elle voulait que tu le saches. PARCE QU'ELLE T'AIME ENCORE ! Elle espérait probablement une action de ta part et toi, tu la repousses. Donc oui, tes chances commencent vraiment à partir en fumée.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_ Retourne la voir. Dis-lui tout ce que tu m'as dis.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, semblant vraiment perdu.

_ Elle va me rejeter. Encore.

_ Je suis sûr que non. Tu dois essayer. Pour toi, pour ton bébé.

Drago releva la tête. Cette phrase lui donna une grande motivation.

_ Tu as raison, Blaise. Je ne laisserai pas ce stupide moldu élever mon enfant. Plutôt mourir. Et il est temps de récupérer Hermione.

_ Bien parlé, Drago ! Allez, va la retrouver !

Le blond hocha la tête, se leva et quitta la maison du métis. Blaise soupira. Ces deux-là allaient lui faire péter une durite.

* * *

Hermione avait enfilé une chemise de nuit confortable. Il n'était peut-être que dix-neuf heures, mais le pyjama la réconfortait grandement. Elle était installée devant la télé, un pot de glace dans les mains et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Plus rien n'allait pour elle. Elle portait un bébé dont elle ne voulait pas, elle allait devoir mettre au courant son fiancé au risque de voir leur histoire s'arrêter et le père de son enfant lui avait rit au nez avant de tourner les talons. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Elle était présentement en train de regarder un film d'horreur moldu à la télé. Ce genre de film avait le don de la réconforter. C'était une chose vraiment étrange.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hermione s'arrêta de manger et regarda en direction de la porte. Elle posa son pot de glace sur la table et tenta de se réarranger un peu. Elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être et elle voulait avoir l'air un tant soit peu présentable.

Elle regarda par le judas et faillit tomber en arrière. Drago se tenait derrière la porte. Elle resta figée, se demandant si elle devait lui ouvrir ou non. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que si elle restait seule dans cette maison avec lui, le pire pourrait arriver. Et elle en avait peur. Mais en même temps, elle était curieuse. Elle se demandait ce que le blond lui voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas le mettre de nouveau à la porte. Déjà parce qu'il était dorénavant le père de son enfant et puis... parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment à la porte.

Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Drago la dévisagea de ses yeux acier et, voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, il prit la parole.

_ Bonsoir, Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? Te moquer de moi encore un peu ?

Le jeune homme soupira, déjà las.

_ Est-ce que je peux entrer ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

Hermione hésita un instant et finit par se pousser pour le laisser entrer. Le blond s'avança dans la maison et se rendit dans le salon. Il se tourna vers Hermione et l'analysa.

Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à réussir à dompter, étaient redevenus broussailleux. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rougies, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Et elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Même dans cette tenue, et bien qu'elle soit totalement différente de la déesse qu'était Daphné, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, désirable. Et il se frappa mentalement à cette pensée.

Hermione croisa les bras, attendant qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était venu. Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer, d'une voix hésitante.

_ Alors... Je suis le père de ce bébé ?

_ Oui, Drago. Je te l'ai dis. Et j'en suis sûre à deux cent pour cent.

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

_ Et... tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Ce que je veux faire ?

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas très bien ce que le blond insinuait par-là.

_ Je veux dire... Par rapport à nous. Et à Colin.

_ Nous ? Est-ce que tu nous considère toi et moi comme un « nous » ?

Le blond ne savait pas très bien où cette conversation était en train de les mener. Il continua tout de même.

_ Est-ce que... Tu vas en parler à Colin ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

_ La vérité. Que je l'ai trompé avec toi et que j'attends ton enfant.

Drago sentit son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine. L'idée qu'Hermione attende un enfant de lui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'Hermione l'annoncerait bientôt à son fiancé. Bien sûr, il serait là pour elle lorsque Colin l'enverrait balader tel le parasite qu'il était.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Je suis effrayée. Mais je dois le faire. Tu sais... J'ai pensé à avorter. Je crois que je l'aurais fais si Ginny n'était pas arrivée à temps. Je n'arrivais pas à assumer la conséquence de notre acte. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que notre erreur ait une conséquence aussi énorme.

Le cœur de Drago se serra et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Ginny.

_ Tu l'aurais tué sans même m'en parler ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'avais peur de t'en parler, Drago. J'avais peur de ta réaction, de celle de Colin. La mienne n'était elle-même pas brillante. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule sans Colin, sans toi...

Hermione avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas regarder Drago dont les yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Sans vraiment réaliser son geste, il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de son corps pour la serrer contre lui.

Hermione se tendit sur l'instant, surprise du geste du blond puis, rassurée par l'odeur du garçon qu'elle aimait tant, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

_ Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Hermione. Si Colin le fait, sache que je serai là. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

_ C'est faux. Tu es partis il y a deux ans. Tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre et tu es partis. Je me suis sentie tellement seule.

La voix d'Hermione était éraillée et Drago comprit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il posa une main dans les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune femme pour les caresser tendrement, son autre main caressait le dos d'Hermione. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête pour respirer l'odeur vanillée de la jeune femme.

_ Je le regrette, Hermione. Si tu savais comme je le regrette. J'avais trop de fierté, d'orgueil. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Pourtant, je l'ai regretté dès l'instant où je suis partis.

Il l'entendit renifler contre lui et raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il savait que cela l'effraierait. Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de la bercer contre lui.

_ Et Daphné ? finit-elle par dire.

_ Quoi Daphné ?

_ Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

_ Bien sûr. Il est hors de question qu'elle ne le sache pas.

_ Elle va devenir folle.

_ Elle n'aura pas le choix de toute façon. Cet enfant, nous l'aurons, quoique Colin et Daphné en diront.

_ Nous allons former une famille des plus bizarre.

_ Tu comptes rester avec lui ?

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Drago ? Nous sommes fiancés.

« Le quitter pour être avec moi », pensa Drago. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il se sentait à la fois triste et heureux. Heureux pour ce petit être que portait Hermione, ce petit être qui serait la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang. Et triste parce qu'Hermione n'envisageait même pas de se remettre avec lui. Elle voulait toujours Colin. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et l'odeur de la jeune femme le calma.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras de l'autre. Drago la berça jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la jeune femme se tarissent. Et, même après deux ans de séparation, les bras du blond continuaient à lui apporter bien-être et réconfort. Elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec lui. Elle nicha son visage contre le torse de l'homme et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

Ils entendirent des clés entrer dans la serrure et Hermione fit un bond en arrière pour sortir des bras du blond. Ils venaient de revenir brutalement dans le monde réel. Drago regarda Hermione qui recommençait à se mordiller la lèvre.

_ Tu vas lui dire maintenant ?

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je crois.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

Hermione regarda longuement le blond face à elle. Ses yeux metalliques, son nez en pointe, ses mâchoires saillantes, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, mi-longs et attachés en catogan, son corps grand et musclé sans trop l'être vraiment. Elle se rendit compte d'à quel point il était beau, sexy même. Et elle se rendit également compte qu'à ses côtés, elle pouvait tout affronter. Parce qu'il était sa bouée, son point d'ancrage et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était là.

_ Oui, dit-elle alors. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le couloir de l'entrée duquel émergea Colin. Il regarda les deux personnes, un air surprit sur le visage puis fusilla Drago du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione, sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix fâchée.

_ Bonsoir, Colin, dit Hermione.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il froidement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il jeta cependant un regard triomphant à Drago, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'Hermione était à lui ce qui énerva profondément le blond. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas compliquer la tâche de la jeune femme.

_ Je pensais t'avoir dis que je ne voulais plus que tu le vois. Que c'était lui ou moi.

Drago serra les poings. Il avait osé lui mettre un ultimatum, la menacer pour qu'elle ne le voit plus ! Il avait osé tenter de l'éloigner de lui !

_ Je le sais, dit-elle. Mais... Mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

_ Et que fait-il encore là ? En quoi ça le concerne, lui ?

_ Si tu savais à quel point ça le concerne... souffla la jeune femme.

Colin regarda Hermione, sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Hermione, sois plus cohérente quand tu parles.

_ Colin, je voudrais que tu t'assois avant que je ne te dise quoique ce soit.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Fais-le, s'il te plaît.

Colin finit par obtempérer, sans lâcher Hermione du regard. Hermione souffla un grand coup, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la chose. Drago passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et le lui caressa doucement. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Colin qui sentait déjà la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il toucher sa fiancée !

Le contact du blond donna un peu plus de courage à Hermione. Elle releva alors les yeux et planta son regard chocolat dans celui de son compagnon.

_ Je suis enceinte, Colin. De Drago...

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilàààààààà !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction de Drago ? Bon, il a un peu agit en abruti mais il s'est bien rattrapé, hein ! Merci Blaise ! D'ailleurs, Blaise et Ginny, vous les trouvez comment ? Et Colin ? Ce personnage devient de plus en plus antipathique, non ? Le Dramione qui prend plus de place dans l'histoire, vous l'aimez ? Ou trop rapide pour vous ? Et comment pensez-vous que la confrontation avec Colin va se dérouler ? Bien ? Mal ? Dans un bain de sang ? x)**

 **À vos reviews les amis !**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous et à bientôt =D**


	27. Chapitre Vingt-Sept

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon, je sais, j'ai une petite journée de retard mais j'ai quitté le boulot à 23 heures hier et j'étais trop fatiguée pour me pencher sur la correction de la fiction.**

 **Anyways, voici la suite que vous attendiez tant (j'espère) avec deux réactions pour le prix d'une. Et la pire réaction n'est pas forcément celle que vous imaginez xD**

 **On aura également dans ce chapitre le retour de Lucius et Narcissa. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'aime beaucoup ces personnages =)**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se rejoint en bas ;)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le silence était insoutenable dans le salon d'Hermione et Colin. Le jeune homme fixait Hermione, l'air complètement abasourdi, Hermione attendait sa réaction, plus que stressée et Drago tenait Colin à l'oeil, sa main toujours dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Ce fut cette vision qui fit perdre la tête à Colin. Il se leva et fusilla Hermione du regard.

_ Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

_ Je suis enceinte de Drago, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

_ Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une bonne grosse blague ?

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Colin éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu m'as trompée ?

_ Lors de la fête que j'avais donné pour fêter notre nouvel appartement. Daphné avait oublié sa pochette à la maison, Drago est venu la récupérer et...

À cet instant, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Furieux, Colin asséna une gifle magistrale à Hermione dont la tête pivota violemment. Elle se tint la joue endolorie tandis que Drago démarrait au quart de tour.

Il sauta sur Colin et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une haine sans nom.

_ Comment oses-tu la toucher ? cracha-t-il. Comment oses-tu lever la main sur elle ? Sur une femme !

_ Cette femme, comme tu dis, est la mienne. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, hein ? D'aimer une femme qui ne t'aimera jamais en retour ? Une femme qui appartient déjà à un autre ?

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir ta femme engrossée par un autre ?

Colin plissa les yeux et asséna un coup de tête dans le nez du blond qui hurla de douleur en se tenant le nez. Hermione ne réagissait toujours pas, choquée par la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le moldu s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le poignet qu'il serra. Hermione gémit de douleur et Drago, dont le nez pissait le sang, vit rouge. Il ne laisserait plus qui que ce soit s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait. Plutôt mourir. Il s'approcha du couple en grandes enjambées, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Colin pour le tourner face à lui et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein nez. Sous la force du coup, Colin s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains. Cela réveilla Hermione.

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda Drago qui était en train de rouer Colin de coups. Il alternait entre coups de poings au visage et coups de pieds dans le ventre en répétant : « Ne. T'avises. Plus. De. La. Toucher. » entre chaque coup.

Hermione se décida enfin à s'interposer. Elle attrapa le coude de Drago pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Au prix d'un très gros effort, Drago finit par s'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Le sang coulait encore de son nez et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du blond.

_ Arrête, s'il te plaî vas le tuer si tu continues.

_ Il n'aurait pas dû te toucher.

_ Drago... Il... Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il n'a pas réfléchis.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, choqué.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ! Il n'a pas à lever la main sur toi, qu'il soit fâché ou non ! On ne tape pas une femme ! Je suis peut-être un Sang Pur mais c'est ce qu'on m'a apprit, moi. Où a-t-il été éduqué ?

Hermione soupira, posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et se tourna vers Colin. Elle soigna son nez brisé d'un Episkey et s'apprêta à lui apporter plus de soins mais il se leva et lui fit face, de la colère dans le regard.

_ Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, je te jure que non.

_ Mais oui. Ça a dû bien te faire rire, de voir ce pauvre petit moldu tout excité à l'idée d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait, à l'idée de commencer une merveilleuse vie tous les deux loin de... loin de tout ça, pendant que tu te tapais ton ex !

_ Mais non, pas du tout ! Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères, Colin. Et je ne t'ai trompé que cette fois-ci, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

_ Eh bien, c'est une fois de trop ! Tu l'aimes encore ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire non mais elle se stoppa. Elle n'allait pas nier parce que, oui, elle aimait encore Drago. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête. Face au silence de la jeune femme, Drago la dévisagea, le cœur battant et Colin serra les poings.

_ Donc, tu l'aimes encore, siffla-t-il. C'est bon à savoir. À l'évidence, l'erreur de la nature finit toujours pas avoir ce qu'il veut.

Drago tourna violemment la tête vers Colin et le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est de moi dont tu parles ? Tu veux peut-être que l'erreur de la nature te refasse le portrait !

_ Arrêtez, couina Hermione.

Colin reporta son attention sur elle.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite traînée, Hermione. J'étais sincère avec toi, je t'aimais vraiment pendant que toi, tu te tapais ton ex derrière mon dos. J'avais bien raison de te vouloir loin de lui. Je n'ai plus aucun respect pour toi, tu n'es... qu'une putain.

Drago s'apprêtait à le refrapper mais Hermione posa la main sur le poing du blond en le dissuadant du regard. Colin regarda les deux personnes face à lui et se demanda comment il n'avait pu voir à quel point ils étaient toujours liés. Il sentit son cœur se briser et se mit à plaindre la fiancée de Drago qui vivrait bientôt la même chose que lui. Il regarda intensément Hemione avant d'asséner :

_ Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Hermione. Tu ne représente, dorénavant, plus rien pour moi.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la maison. Dès qu'il fut sûr que Colin était bien partit et qu'Hermione était en sécurité, Drago se rendit dans la salle de bain. Hermione le regarda partir et hésita à le suivre. Elle finit tout de même par le faire. Elle le trouva penché au-dessus du lavabo, essayant d'arrêter le sang. Elle arrêta l'eau qui coulait du lavabo, prit les mains du garçon et le tourna face à elle.

_ Attends, dit-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nez du blond et murmura un Episkey. Le blond râla lorsque son nez se remit en place. Hermione prit ensuite des compresses qu'elle humidifia avec de l'eau oxygénée et tapota le nez du blond pour le soigner. Elle appliqua un peu d'arnica sur les hématomes du blond qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Lorsque les soins furent terminés, Drago analysa Hermione. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur l'hématome qu'Hermione avait à la joue, dû à la gifle.

_ Il ne t'a pas loupé ce salaud... souffla-t-il.

Hermione sourit tristement. Drago prit le tube d'arnica et en appliqua un peu sur la pommette de la jeune femme qui grimaça. Puis il la serra fort contre lui. Hermione posa sa tête et ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, profitant de son étreinte rassurante.

_ Merci d'être resté, murmura-t-elle.

_ Il était hors de question de te laisser affronter ça seule. On est dedans ensemble, on affronte ça ensemble. Et j'ai bien fais de rester.

Hermione sourit et Drago lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi l'annoncer à Daphné ?

_ Je préférerais que tu restes là. Parce que si elle doit mettre une gifle à quelqu'un ce sera toi si tu es présente. Je préfère qu'elle me la mette à moi.

Hermione rit. Imaginer Drago se prendre une gifle la fit rire. Drago l'entendit et baissa la tête vers elle, amusé.

_ Ça te fait rire ?

_ T'imaginer te prendre une baffe, oui.

_ Vilaine demoiselle.

Hermione sourit et se détacha de lui. Drago perdit alors son sourire.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Tu... Tu devrais y aller.

_ Le dire à Daphné ? Je pense que ça peut encore attendre un peu.

_ Non. Je veux dire... Y aller. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on se rapproche autant à nouveau.

_ Mais... Tu portes mon enfant, je... On sera amenés à se voir, se fréquenter. Plus souvent.

_ Je le sais mais... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, tu comprends ? Je... J'ai du mal à oublier le mal que ton départ m'a fait.

_ Hermione, je suis désolée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette d'être partit. Tu m'as manqué à chaque seconde.

_ J'ai besoin de rester seule, Drago. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir et refaire le point sur ma vie. Avec... le départ de Colin, je dois réapprendre à vivre seule.

_ Mais pourquoi vivre seule quand on peut être ensemble, Hermione ? Tu en as autant envie que moi, je le sais. Et cet enfant... C'est une chance de retour à zéro pour toi et moi. J'étais ivre la dernière fois que je te l'ai dis mais je le pensais : Je t'aime Hermione.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne devait pas reculer. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce temps pour elle, elle devait rester forte.

_ Drago... souffla-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur la joue du blond.

Le jeune homme attrapa alors Hermione par les épaules et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Hermione, d'abord surprise, finit par se laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait jamais résister aux baisers du blond. Ils échangèrent tous deux un baiser passionné, s'étreignant comme si leur vie en dépendait, faisant jouer leurs langues ensemble. Le baiser commença à prendre de plus grosses proportions et, au prix d'un effort surhumain, Hermione se détacha à nouveau de Drago. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et sentit son cœur se serrer face à la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard. Mais elle devait rester forte.

_ Pardon... dit-elle simplement.

_ Je te montrerai, Hermione. Je te montrerai que tu peux à nouveau compter sur moi. Je réussirai à regagner ta confiance, tu verras. Tu comprendras que je ne te laisserai plus jamais, jamais tomber. Je me battrai pour toi, pour nous.

Le jeune déposa un baiser sur son front et transplana. Hermione s'effondra alors sur le sol de la salle de bain.

* * *

Drago transplana devant le Manoir Malefoy. Il passa les grilles en fer forgé et longea le chemin qui menait au Manoir. Il entra et trouva ses parents dans le salon. Dès qu'elle vit le visage bleuit et ensanglanté de son fils, Narcissa se leva et accouru vers lui pour inspecter ses blessures.

_ Drago, mon chéri... dit-elle. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

_ Je me suis battu.

_ Quoi ? Contre qui ? Pourquoi ?

_ Contre Colin Jones.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Le fiancé de Granger... dit alors Lucius. Qu'a donc fait ce moldu qui t'ai mit dans un tel état? soupira-t-il.

_ Il a violenté Hermione, devant mes yeux.

Lucius s'étouffa avec son Whisky Pur Feu et Narcissa regarda son fils, scandalisée.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

_ Est-ce que... Je peux vous raconter plus tard ? Je dois voir Daphné. Il faut que je lui parle.

_ D'accord, dit Narcissa. Elle est dans votre chambre. Ensuite, redescend au salon. Tu nous raconteras pendant que tu te feras soigner. Tu ne peux décemment pas rester comme ça.

_ Bien mère.

Drago prit congé et monta les escaliers de marbre situés dans le hall du Manoir avant de se rendre dans l'aile réservée à son couple avec Daphné. Il trouva la jeune femme, en train de lire sur le lit conjugal. En le voyant entrer, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, ne sachant pas si Drago était toujours fâché par le fait qu'elle ai rendu visite à sa sœur ou non.

Drago ferma la porte et s'approcha du lit. Il fixa attentivement Daphné et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

_ Daphné, il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune femme referma son livre et sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle se redressa légèrement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de phrase.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler, Drago ?

_ Ce n'est pas facile à dire alors, évite de réagir comme une folle s'il te plaît.

_ C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? Une folle ?

_ Ta sœur l'était donc... Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec ta famille.

Daphné se sentit blessée mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le blond décide de parler. Il s'assit sur le lit et plongea son regard dans celui de Daphné. Il ne savait pas comment commencer mais il devait le faire de la même façon que l'on retirait un pansement. Ça ferait mal sur le coup mais ce serait fait. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

_ Quelque chose est arrivé, Daphné. Une chose importante qui aura de lourdes conséquences sur ce qui se produira dans l'avenir.

_ Quel genre de chose ? demanda une Daphné qui ne comprenait rien.

_ Hermione est enceinte.

Daphné haussa un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien.

_ Et en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

_ Elle est enceinte de moi, Daphné.

À cet instant, la jeune femme sentit une pierre lourde tomber dans son estomac. Elle fut heureuse d'être assise, parce qu'elle se serait sûrement évanouie. Elle n'arrivait, toutefois, pas à assimiler la chose. La Sang-de-Bourbe enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Il l'avait trompée. Avec Granger. Cette sale petite garce arrivait décidément à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, à avoir Drago. À chaque fois que l'une des Greengrass était sur le point d'avoir Drago, Hermione arrivait et le leur arrachait ! Elle avait envie de passer ses mains autour du cou de cette garce jusqu'à la faire étouffer.

Mais elle ne dit rien. À la place, elle sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux.

_ Enceinte ? De toi ? réussit-elle à articuler.

_ Oui.

_ Quand ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand m'as-tu trompée ?

_ Lorsque tu as oublié ta pochette chez elle.

Daphné ferma douloureusement ses yeux. Elle le savait. Elle avait été sûre que quelque chose s'était passé en le voyant revenir aussi tard.

_ Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te remettre avec elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Daphné. C'est une situation assez compliquée et je suis moi-même un peu perdu. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je compte faire partie de la vie de ce bébé.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? Hermione ?

_ Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Daphné éclata en sanglots. Drago s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la réconforter mais Daphné le repoussa.

_ Comment peux-tu me faire ça, Drago ? Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as fais un enfant à ton ex que tu aimes toujours ! Pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? Je suis la femme trompée que tu vas épouser ! Tu imagines un peu pour quoi je vais passer aux yeux des autres ? Quelle humiliation !

_ Daphné... dit doucement Drago. Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Pas alors que je me sens totalement perdu.

_ Pardon ? dit-elle, hystérique. Plus de mariage ? Tu te moque de moi ! C'est de ta faute, Drago ! C'est toi qui m'a trompé avec cette... cette traînée sans te protéger ! C'est de ta faute si elle est tombée enceinte ! Alors si, Drago Malefoy, il y aura un mariage !

Le visage de Drago s'était fermé en entendant l'insulte pour Hermione. Daphné savait qu'elle avait été trop loin mais elle était furieuse et blessée. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre Drago et elle ne voulait pas laisser ça arriver. Le jeune homme la foudroya de son regard orageux et s'approcha d'elle pour la dominer de sa taille.

_ Ne t'avises plus de l'insulter de cette façon, dit-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante. La prochaine fois que je t'entends l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe ou traînée, tu auras affaire à moi. De plus, si je te dis que le mariage est annulé pour le moment, il sera annulé pour le moment. Et il est hors de question qu'une petite peste pourrie gâtée dans ton genre m'impose ce que j'ai à faire. Tu n'es rien, Daphné. Rien du tout. Et mes parents sont de mon côté. Du moins mon père est du côté de ma mère qui est de mon côté. Pas du tien. Donc ils respecteront ma décision.

_ Drago, je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas me traiter ainsi.

_ Mais moi je ne t'aime pas. Et si je dois choisir entre Hermione et toi, je choisirai Hermione. Ce sera toujours elle. Ça l'a toujours été.

_ Souviens-toi que tu l'as quittée pour moi.

Drago éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Mais je ne l'ai pas quittée pour toi. Je l'ai quittée et tu étais là alors que je me sentais mal et perdu. Tu étais belle, attirante, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose que la peine que je ressentais à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon Véritable Amour. Ma fierté a fait le reste et je me suis retrouvé fiancé à toi. Mais les choses ont changées, à présent. Tout est différent.

Daphné pleurait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter, meurtrie par les mots de Drago. Pourtant, elle voulait le toucher, elle voulait le blesser autant qu'elle l'était.

_ Mais elle ne reviendra jamais, Drago. Qu'elle porte ton enfant ou non, tu l'as blessée. Elle aussi est fière. Et elle ne t'aime sûrement plus aussi fort que toi. Deux années sont passées, Drago. Tu ne la récupéreras jamais. Tu es en train de rater ta vie pour une fille qui se fiche complètement de toi !

_ Tout comme je me fiche de toi.

Sur ces mots, Drago tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Daphné poussa un hurlement et se mit à tout casser dans la chambre. Elle était en train de le perdre et il était hors de question que ça arrive. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

.

Drago redescendit dans le salon où l'attendaient ses parents. Lucius affichait un air neutre et Narcissa regarda son fils, intriguée.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Drago ? Quels étaient ces cris ?

_ Daphné.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? soupira le patriarche.

_ Je viens de lui annoncer que le mariage était suspendu pour le moment.

Narcissa regarda son fils, surprise et Lucius sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

_ Pardon ? dit-il. J'espère avoir mal entendu.

_ Vous avez très bien entendu, père, répondit le fils sur un ton de défi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda sa mère. Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago soupira et s'installa lourdement dans un fauteuil sous l'oeil de ses parents.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de tout vous raconter.

_ Je crois, oui, dit Lucius.

_ Je... Je vais être papa, lâcha-t-il.

Narcissa posa une main sur sa propre bouche, surprise et Lucius regarda son fils d'un air suspicieux.

_ Qu'as-tu fais à Daphné en apprenant sa grossesse ? Si elle a poussé un cri pareil c'est que tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose.

_ Je n'ai rien fais à Daphné, soupira le jeune blond. Et ce n'est pas Daphné qui attend mon enfant. C'est... Hermione.

Lucius s'étouffa avec son Whisky Pur Feu et Narcissa poussa un petit cri.

_ Hermione... Granger ? s'exclama le père.

_ Elle-même.

_ Oh, par Salazar... murmura la mère. Mais... Comment ? Je veux dire...

La femme n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. Drago poussa un petit soupir. La situation était compliquée mais ses parents devaient savoir.

_ J'ai trompé Daphné. À une soirée. Daphné avait oublié sa pochette chez Hermione et je suis allé la récupérer. Je ne pensais pas ressentir toujours autant de choses pour elle mais j'ai, à présent , une seule certitude. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'elle porte ton enfant, maugréa Lucius.

_ Pas du tout. Je me suis rendu compte de cela après que... après que j'ai couché avec elle. J'ai réalisé que mes sentiments n'avaient jamais disparus. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais plus regarder Daphné dans les yeux, que je ne supportais plus sa présence. Pas à cause de ma culpabilité, non. Je n'ai jamais regretté cela. Mais parce que je n'avais qu'Hermione en tête. Je la voulais elle.

_ Oh, je le savais que tu l'aimais toujours, s'extasia madame Malefoy. Ton comportement envers Daphné et depuis que tu n'étais plus avec Hermione parlait pour toi. Mais, que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Et qu'en pense Hermione ? Et son fiancé ?

_ Je crois qu'Hermione est autant perdue que moi. Aucun de nous deux ne s'y attendait et, contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas encore assumé le fait qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Quant à son fiancé... Je crois que les marques sur mon visage parlent pour elles-même.

À cet instant, Narcissa se leva, partit chercher la trousse de soins et revint pour commencer à soigner Drago, baguette à la main.

_ Raconte-nous, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. Il espérait finir cette discussion rapidement. Il avait envie de retourner voir Hermione. Ils devaient parler tous les deux.

_ Quand j'ai appris pour le bébé, je me suis enfui. (Il entendit son père pousser une exclamation désespérée.) Je suis allé chez Blaise, il m'a convaincu d'aller la voir, d'assumer la chose parce qu'au fond de moi j'étais tellement heureux. Je suis retourné la voir. Nous avons discuté. Puis Colin est arrivé. Hermione lui a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi. Elle voulait le lui dire, elle ne supportait pas de lui cacher une telle chose. Il a complètement pété un câble. Je suis tellement heureux d'être resté pour la soutenir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il lui aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là.

_ À ce point ? demanda sa mère qui le soignait toujours.

Drago grimaçait de temps à autre de douleur mais ne protesta pas, trop plongé dans son récit.

_ Il l'a giflé.

Narcissa arrêta ses soins, choquée et Lucius fronça les sourcils.

_ Tellement fort, reprit le fils. On dirait... qu'elle a reçu un coup de poing en plein visage. J'ai instantanément perdu mon sang froid. Je ne supporte pas qu'on la touche.

Drago avait les poings serrés et semblait vraiment en colère à présent.

_ Je l'ai menacé mais il m'a cassé le nez d'un coup de tête. Puis il l'a attrapée par le poignet, très fort. Nous nous sommes battus. Et puis, il l'a... Il l'a traitée de putain. Il a osé utiliser ce mot en parlant d'elle... Il...

Drago vit rouge à nouveau. La main que sa mère posa sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Elle va bien. Je crois. Je me suis occupé d'elle avant qu'elle me demande de le dire à Daphné. Mais je ne veux pas la laisser. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. Parce qu'elle doit être blessée malgré tout. Elle ne veut rien me dire mais je la connais tellement bien.

_ Alors va la retrouver.

_ Je ne sais pas comment elle m'accueillera.

_ Tu ne le sauras qu'en la retrouvant.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva. Il n'avait plus mal au visage. Sa mère était extrêmement douée pour soigner les gens. Elle le serra dans ses bras, avec une raideur de Sang Pur, et Drago fit un signe de tête à son père avant de quitter les lieux.

Narcissa soupira et se tourna vers Lucius qui regardait le vide, l'air pensif.

_ Un Sang Mêlé chez les Malefoy, couina-t-il. C'est une catastrophe.

Narcissa soupira.

_ Lucius. Quand vas-tu arrêter avec tes préjugés débiles ? Il faut avancer, vivre avec son temps. Le temps est peut-être venu d'arrêter de ne se marier qu'entre Sang Purs (Lucius recracha son Whisky et regarda sa femme d'un air ahurit.) Eh bien quoi ? Il est temps d'avancer. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Sang Purs, de toute façon.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas se mélanger ! Si nous commençons à fréquenter des S... Nés-Moldu ou des Sang Mêlés, il n'y aura même plus de Sang Purs. C'est ça que tu veux ?

_ Si cela permet à Drago d'être heureux, oui. Hermione Granger est peut-être une Née-Moldu mais c'est une femme douce, gentille, aimante et intelligente. Et Drago est fou amoureux d'elle. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, Lucius. Ils sont destinés à s'aimer.

_ Je le sais, soupira-t-il, résigné. Je le sais. Je vais avoir... énormément de mal à m'y habituer.

_ Mais tu réussiras. Parce que tu aimes ton fils.

_ Si tu le dis.

Narcissa sourit, amusée. Lucius et Drago étaient vraiment les mêmes. Ils rechignaient à montrer leurs sentiments mais ils avaient le cœur aimant. Elle s'assit près de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle aimait tellement les bras de Lucius et son odeur. Elle ne s'en lassait pas même après tant d'années de mariage. Son amour pour lui était comme au premier jour.

_ Pauvre, pauvre Hermione, reprit-elle. Ce moldu ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à elle et s'en tirer comme si de rien n'était. Il s'en est prit à notre fils aussi.

_ Je le sais, Cissy. J'y pense depuis que Drago est partit. Et je peux te garantir une chose : Colin Jones ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Les réactions de Daphné et Colin ? Je parie que vous souhaitez la mort de Colin après avoir lu sa réaction xD La résolution de Drago pour récupérer Hermione et le fait que celle-ci le repousse ? Lucius et Narcissa et leurs réactions en général ?**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Je veux TOUT savoir !**

 **Et la semaine prochaine, retour dans les flashbacks =)**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous, à bientôt !**


	28. Chapitre Vingt-Huit

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

 **Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée pour ce très très gros retard ! Mon ordinateur a fini par rendre l'âme et je n'ai pas les moyens d'en racheter un pour le moment. Du coup je n'ai fais que me demander comment faire pour continuer à écrire. Au final, j'ai trouvé la solution: j'ai téléchargé Word sur mon téléphone. Donc si vous voyez beaucoup de fautes, ne m'en veuillez pas. C'est assez galère d'écrire sur téléphone.**

 **Bref ! Voici donc le chapitre 28, qui est un chapitre flashback et le début de leurs vacances en France !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Flashback: 5 juillet 2000:**

Drago était tranquillement assit sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Hermione, elle, faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Agacé, le blond finit par soupirer.

\- Calme-toi, Granger, dit-il sans relever les yeux de son livre. Ça ne sert à rien de te ronger les sangs comme ça.

\- Comment peux-tu être si calme, Drago ? C'est notre année qui se joue.

\- Tu étais pareil pour les ASPIC. Et pourtant, tu les as eu haut la main. Tu sais très bien que tu auras ton année.

\- Tu vas me porter la poisse à être aussi sûr de toi.

\- Non. Je suis sûre de TOI.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son amoureux qui la dévisageait. Elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et se sentit fondre.

\- Oh, Drago… dit-elle.

\- Viens, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Drago et se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Au même instant, du bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Une chouette cherchait à entrer dans l'appartement. Hermione regarda son compagnon, l'air paniqué et le blond lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Aie confiance, dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva, tremblante. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre prit les lettres qui y étaient accrochées, donna du Miamhibou à l'oiseau et se tourna vers Drago.

\- Tes résultats, dit-elle en lui tendant une des deux lettres.

Ils ouvrirent simultanément leurs lettres et Hermione poussa une petite exclamation.

\- Je… J'ai mon année ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Félicitations mon amour !

Drago posa sa lettre, se leva et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de dire contre ses lèvres.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais.

Hermione sourit.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas eu.

Hermione se figea alors que Drago parsemait son cou de baisers.

\- Drago…

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mordiller la peau de son cou. Hermione gémit un peu avant de le repousser.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas eu ton année… Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te touchait pas.

\- Eh bien justement, Hermione. Je me fiche totalement de ne pas passer en seconde année.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Tu voulais tellement être médicomage. Je me sens coupable d'avoir eu mon année et pas toi.

Hermione semblait vraiment triste et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa ses mains sur les joue de la jeune femme et lui offrit un beau sourire.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Hermione. Peu m'importe que je l'ai ou non, je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer mes études.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il lui avait soudainement poussé une paire de cornes.

\- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui. En fait, mon père a réussi à me trouver une place au Ministère. J'avais parlé à mes parents du fait que je m'ennuyais fermement en cours. Que médicomage n'était vraiment pas un métier pour moi. Alors il s'est démené pour me trouver quelque chose.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?

\- J'attendais les vacances pour te le dire. Je voulais te le dire en France.

\- Tu voulais me gâcher mes vacances ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que tu me laisses. Je serai seule à la fac. Qui sera là pour empêcher les indésirables de m'approcher ?

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, mon amour. Erika est là. Et puis je t'y accompagnerai le matin et reviendrai te chercher le soir. C'est promit.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne sauras pas tenir, Drago… dit Hermione en détournant le regard.

Drago prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.

\- T'ais-je déjà fais des promesses que je n'ai jamais tenu ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors fais-moi confiance. Je serai là au début et à la fin de tes journées. Je ne laisserai plus personne, personne te faire du mal.

Hermione fixa Drago dans les yeux et s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il lâcha les lèvres de la jeune fille pour murmurer :

\- Je pense que l'on devrait fêter ta réussite, mon amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

\- J'ai une bouteille de champagne qui n'attend plus que nous.

\- Oh.

\- À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Ben… On pourrait ouvrir cette bouteille de champagne un peu plus tard… dit-elle en se frottant contre lui.

\- Hermione Granger… Seriez-vous en train de m'allumer ?

\- Totalement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire mutin et posa sa main sur le sexe du blond pour le caresser par-dessus le pantalon. Drago gémit et son regard se voila de désir.

\- Fais attention, je risque de ne pas savoir me contrôler, dit Drago d'une voix rauque.

\- Lâche prise, mon amour, murmura Hermione dans l'oreille du blond.

Drago grogna, prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre conjugale.

 **oOo** **oOo**

 **10 juillet 2000 :**

Drago et Hermione étaient à la gare. Chacun des deux avait apporté sa valise, avec le nécessaire pour deux semaines de vacances en France. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la gare et Drago regarda tout autour de lui d'un air circonspect. Hermione le vit et sourit.

\- Ça va aller Drago. Tu as déjà pris le train avec le Poudlard Express. C'est exactement la même chose.

Drago lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Le Poudlard Express ne nous a jamais amené sous l'eau. SOUS L'EAU, HERMIONE ! Par Salazar, on va mourir noyés.

\- Bien sûr que non, Drago. Le train sera dans un tunnel, pas dans l'eau à proprement parler.

\- Et si le tunnel s'effondre ? S'il se fait subitement inonder ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu peux en être sûre à cent pour cent ?

\- Non mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. En plus, nous sommes des sorciers. On peut transplaner, nous.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je vais quand même devoir fréquenter des moldus.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- Écoute Drago, c'est toi qui a décidé de le faire ce cadeau, de me prendre ces billets. Je t'ai proposé jusqu'au dernier moment d'y aller en portoloin et tu as refusé.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Donc, maintenant, tu te tais, tu arrêtes de parler moldus, transplanage et j'en passe durant ce voyage et on y va !

Drago bougonna pour la forme mais suivit tout de même Hermione. Le couple monta dans le train et prit place côte à côte.

oo

Le voyage fut vraiment trop long pour le blond. Il avait passé le temps à râler, bougonner, se plaindre et demander à Hermione quand ils allaient arriver. Hermione avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver, sachant très bien que Drago faisait un effort monstre pour se mélanger aux moldus. Elle s'était donc contentée de répondre patiemment qu'elle ne savait pas quand ils arriveraient et qu'il verrait bien quand ce serait le cas.

Pendant le voyage, elle s'était rendue au wagon-bar pour prendre de quoi manger à Drago et elle, avait sympathisé avec une dame et avait discuté un moment avec elle. Drago s'était plaint du temps que la jeune fille avait mit et elle l'avait embrassé langoureusement pour se faire pardonner. Lorsque le regard du blond s'obscurcit de désir, Hermione su qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Attention, Granger. Tu risques de me rendre fou de toi.

\- Vivement l'hôtel, dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle.

Drago grogna. Maudit train moldu !

oo

Le train arriva enfin à Paris et l'après-midi venait d'être entamé. Il faisait chaud et beau et le couple se promenait main dans la main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et leur valise respective à la main. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, Hermione un sourire vissé aux lèvres. Puis Drago s'arrêta net et Hermione le dévisagea, surprise.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers l'hôtel en question. Puis elle poussa un petit couinement en montrant du doigt l'hôtel en question. C'était un hôtel quatre étoiles, resplendissant et transpirant la richesse.

\- Tu… Tu parles de cet hôtel ?

\- Évidemment, dit-il comme si C'était logique.

\- Sérieusement, Drago ? Un hôtel quatre étoiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours gênée quand tu dépenses trop d'argent pour nous. Un petit hôtel simple aurait très bien été.

Drago lâcha sa valise et s'approcha de sa copine pour l'enlacer. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Tu devras t'y habituer en vivant avec moi, Hermione chérie. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour la femme que j'aime. Je veux que tu aies la vie que tu mérites.

\- Une vie avec toi me convient amplement, Drago.

Le blond posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

\- N'importe quelle femme aurait été heureuse de profiter de ma richesse. Tu n'es définitivement pas comme les autres femmes, Hermione Granger.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

\- Exact.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, lui prit la main, ramassa sa valise et entraîna sa dulcinée vers leur hôtel.

oo

Après avoir récupéré les clés, le couple monta dans leur chambre. Hermione s'extasia sur la beauté de la chambre. Les murs étaient de couleur écru. Un immense lit de la même couleur se trouvait au centre de la pièce et Drago exaltait en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient y faire. En face du lit, se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle reposait un bouquet de fleurs, posé dans un vase, et une petite lampe. Une chaise couverte d'une housse marron clair lui faisait face.

Une table de chevet se trouvait de chaque côté du lit et, à droite de ce lit, une armoire, un fauteuil (posé juste devant) et un immense canapé. Quelques cadres et des lampes étaient accrochés au mur. Une salle de bain, aussi grande que la chambre, jouxtait la pièce.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et Drago la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je crois qu'on va être bien dans cette chambre !

\- J'en suis même sûr, sourit Drago. D'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être commencer à profiter de ce merveilleux lit.

Hermione rit.

\- Je vais plutôt aller défaire ma valise !

La jeune femme se leva du lit et se dirigea vers sa valise mais Drago la rattrapa au passage.

\- Je ne crois pas, mademoiselle Granger. Votre corps est un appel à la luxure.

Il commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione qui frissonna de plaisir. Elle était tellement réactive au toucher du blond.

\- Drago… Ce n'est pas sérieux…

\- C'est tout à fait sérieux, Hermione chérie. En plus, tu m'as atrocement donné envie de toi à m'embrasser comme tu l'as fais.

Pour illustrer son propos, il passa une main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et colla son corps au sien, leurs bassins se touchant. Hermione pu alors sentir la virilité du garçon qui était réveillée.

-Je vois ça, murmura-t-elle.

Drago grogna légèrement alors qu'Hermione mordillait sensuellement la lèvre du blond.

\- Tu me rends fou… murmura-t-il.

\- Montre-moi à quel point, susurra-t-elle.

Drago grogna à nouveau et plongea sur les lèvres de sa compagne pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il attrapa les cheveux de la jeune fille pour la garder contre lui alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules.

!! LEMON !!

Hermione passa rapidement ses mains sous le T-shirt de Drago pour caresser son torse musclé. Elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle aimait sentir les muscles de Drago bouger grâce à ses mouvements. Elle fit glisser ses ongles le long du torse du garçon, le faisant frissonner.

De son côté, Drago fit passer ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione pour agripper ses fesses. Il les palpa faisant gémir l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle retira le haut du Serpentard et le jeta dans la chambre. Puis elle commença à déposer sensuellement des baisers dans le cou de Drago. Elle descendit ensuite le long de son torse, en passant par ses pectoraux et le long de son ventre dur. Drago ne s'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Elle arriva à la limite de son pantalon et lui lança un regard langoureux alors qu'elle lui retirait sa ceinture.

\- J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça, Hermione… gémit Drago.

La jeune femme sourit et retira le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon du jeune homme, faisant face à son sexe tendu de désir. Elle se releva, embrassa tendrement Drago avant de se saisir de son membre. Drago gémit légèrement et Hermione commença un mouvement de va-et-viens. Drago poussa des gémissements qui émoustillèrent Hermione et s'agrippa fortement à elle. Hermione continua ses mouvements sur le sexe de Drago sans lâcher les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle adorait l'entendre gémir. Elle aimait savoir être la responsable de son désir.

La jeune femme arrêta ses mouvements, faisant grogner le garçon d'insatisfaction et s'agenouilla pour faire face à son membre. Elle déposa des petits baisers sur toute la longueur, passa sa langue sur le gland du jeune homme- le faisant gémir- avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Elle sentit instantanément Drago poser les mains sur sa tête. Elle attrapa la base du sexe qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire entrer et commença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens. Elle sentit Drago attraper ses cheveux pour lui imposer un rythme. Elle le sentait donner des coups de bassin. Elle posa alors les mains sur le bas de son ventre pour se donner un appui.

\- Oh putain, Hermione… gémit-il.

La jeune femme poussa également un petit gémissement d'excitation. Elle sentit alors le sexe de Drago se tendre, annonçant la jouissance proche du garçon.

\- Hermione, attends ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

La jeune fille arrêta ses caresses buccales et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il était voilé de désir et Hermione frissonna d'anticipation. Le blond s'agenouilla face à elle et plongea sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser plein d'amour et de désir.

Il l'allongea délicatement sans quitter ses lèvres, caressant tendrement son visage. Puis, ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Hermione pour se poser dans son cou. Hermione frissonna à leur contact. Les lèvres de Drago attrapèrent le lobe d'oreille d'Hermione pour le suçoter et le mordiller et la jeune fille poussa un gémissement. Les lobes d'oreille était érogène pour Hermione et Drago le savait pertinemment.

Il redescendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione et, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il s'occupa de déboutonner la robe de la jeune femme. Il était heureux de voir que la robe s'ouvrait devant. Il retira le vêtement de la jeune femme et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance des seins d'Hermione qui haleta d'anticipation. Il posa ses mains sur les deux seins et commença à les pétrir par-dessus le tissu du soutien-gorge. Hermione gémit tandis que Drago continuait de déposer des baisers sur les épaules, les clavicules, le cou, le décolleté de son amante.

Il releva légèrement Hermione pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge avant de la redéposer au sol. Il resta un instant à la regarder et la trouva magnifique. Allongée, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes de désir, les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, légèrement transpirante, il se dit alors qu'Hermione était la plus belle femme sur Terre. À cette pensée, il plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de reposer ses lèvres sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. Il les descendit ensuite sur son sein gauche et commença à titiller son téton du bout de la langue faisant gémir Hermione. Il joua avec le petit bouton de chair, le titillant de la langue puis des dents, le léchant et le suçotant. Hermione gémissait, les mains enfouies dans la chevelure blonde du garçon.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre téton d'Hermione en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Hermione se sentait devenir mouillée, elle se sentait prête à le recevoir.

\- Prend-moi Drago… gémit-elle.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la regarda, les yeux emplis de désir.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Je te veux en moi.

Drago sourit.

\- Un peu de patience, ma douce.

Sur ces mots, Drago retira la culotte d'Hermione et posa sa main sur le clitoris de la jeune fille pour le titiller du bout des doigts. Hermione se cambra en gémissant et s'accrocha aux épaules de Drago. Le jeune homme déposa des baisers dans le cou de sa dulcinée tout en continuant de jouer avec son bouton de chair.

\- Oh, Merlin… Drago...

Plus qu'excité par les gémissements d'Hermione, Drago entra un doigt, puis deux et trois en elle. Il commença des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide tandis qu'elle bougeait le bassin pour sentir ses doigts plus profondément en elle. Elle poussait de long gémissements et Drago posa le pouce de sa main libre sur le clitoris de sa belle pour le stimuler pendant qu'il la pénétrait de ses doigts. Et Hermione eut son premier orgasme.

Elle s'accrocha à Drago pour lui donner un baiser amoureux et elle lui mordilla affectueusement la lèvre inférieure. Il plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour jouer avec ses tétons alors que ses lèvres revinrent mordiller le lobe d'oreille d'Hermione. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement alors que les doigts du blond descendait vers son entre-jambe. Il tenta un doigt en elle et sourit en la sentant à nouveau mouillée.

\- J'ai l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça t'étonne ? répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que j'étais séduisant.

\- Vantard ! dit Hermione en administrant une petite tape sur le crâne de Drago qui rit.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou d'Hermione, lança un sort de protection sur eux deux et la retourna pour la mettre à quatre pattes.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire.

Il caressa le dos d'Hermione du haut jusqu'à ses fesses et Hermione en frissonna. Il frotta son gland à l'entrée du sexe d'Hermione avant de la pénétrer brusquement. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de plaisir.

Il commença alors de lents vas-et-viens en elle. Il avait d'abord eu peur qu'Hermione n'accepte pas ce genre de position, qu'elle s'offusque, qu'elle se mette à lui crier dessus arguant que ce genre de position était avilissante. Mais aux gémissements que la jeune femme poussait, elle avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier

Il accéléra alors ses vas-et-viens et ses coups de rein se firent plus brusques. Il se cramponnait aux hanches de la jeune femme qui gémissait sous ses assauts et qui tentait de ne pas flancher tant elle tremblait de plaisir. Drago avait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés tandis qu'il la bourrinait.

\- Oh, Hermione ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! gémit-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à crier son plaisir pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Et une partie de jambes en l'air avec Drago Malefoy, c'était toujours le Paradis.

Drago continuait ses coups de butoir et le couple gémissait en chœur. Hermione sentait les vagues de jouissance arriver et Drago le savait en la sentant se contracter autour de lui. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Drago se vida en Hermione alors que la jeune femme hurlait son orgasme. Puis ils s'effondrèrent, Drago sur le dos et Hermione la tête posée sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et elle releva le visage vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et la serra contre lui. Merlin qu'il l'aimait…

 **oOo oOo**

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas dire dans quel restaurant tu m'amène ? demanda Hermione qui était en train de se maquiller dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est une surprise, Hermione.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la salle de bain. Drago lui fit face et la dévora du regard. Elle portait une robe noire, légère qui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Les manches et le tissus des épaules étaient faits de dentelle. Ses jambes étaient allongées grâce à des escarpins noirs et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse latérale.

Drago, lui, était dans un magnifique costume noir qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. La chemise blanche qu'il portait sous son costume s'accordait parfaitement avec sa chevelure blond-blanc et la cravate bleu foncé nouée autour de son cou apportait une touche de couleur.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te surveiller, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Un autre homme risquerait de vouloir repartir avec toi et je suis un homme très très jaloux.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose, monsieur le Dieu vivant.

Drago ricana et embrassa sa chère et tendre avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Allons-y, dit-il.

Le blond amena sa copine dans un restaurant typiquement français. Le restaurant semblait luxueux et Hermione eut du mal à se sentir à sa place. Ils furent accueillis par un maître d'hôtel qui les salua chaleureusement. Drago lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, l'homme acquiesça et demanda au couple de les suivre.

Il les conduisit à une table pour deux, assez à l'écart mais face à une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la Tour Effel. Hermione semblait émerveillée.

\- Oh, Drago… C'est magnifique !

\- Tu méritais la meilleure vue.

\- Oh...

Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que le couple s'installait à table.

\- Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées, avec toi.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Drago, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu… ne connais pas les contes de fées ?

\- Je connais les contes de Beedle le Barde, comme tous les sorciers.

\- Je t'en lirai quelques uns alors.

Drago parut sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Se faire lire une histoire ? Il n'avait plus quatre ans !

oo

Le dîner fut l'un des plus beaux qu'Hermione ait jamais passé. Ils avaient très bien mangé, ils avaient rit.

Après le dîner, Drago et Hermione allèrent se promener sur le champ de Mars, main dans la main. Et ce fut, encore émerveillée par cette première soirée en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'Hermione partagea sa première nuit, en compagnie du blond dans leur grand et confortable lit d'hôtel.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le fait que Drago veuille arrêter la fac ? ( Je vous rappelle que dans le présent, il travaille au Ministère ) Drago qui prend le train et cette première journée de vacances ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on poursuit leurs vacances en France !**

 **Passez une bonne fin de journée, portez-vous bien !**

 **Bisous !**


	29. Chapitre Vingt-Neuf

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec un petit jour de retard ! J'ai essayé d'être rapide mais... sans ordinateur c'est compliqué, ah ah**

 **Breffons, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on retrouve nos tourtereaux en vacances. Je ne vais faire qu'un chapitre sur ces vacances. Je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder dessus mais je voulais en parler quand même ! Voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **14 juillet 2000 :**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête nationale française. Le couple avait décidé de s'y rendre pour la célébrer en même temps que tous les français et Hermione était surexcitée.

\- Oh j'ai tellement hâte ! dit-elle alors qu'ils se préparaient.

Drago se contenta de sourire mais il trouvait le comportement de sa petite amie absolument adorable. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre sur les Champs Élysées pour regarder le défilé qui était prévu. Drago n'avait encore jamais assisté à ce genre de chose et Hermione était persuadée que voir les chars, les tanks, les avions et autres le feraient totalement flipper. Elle avait hâte de voir ça.

Le défilé était prévu à dix heures trente, le couple décida alors de se promener dans les alentours. Drago n'était toujours pas très à l'aise dans le monde moldu mais il était moins effrayé et la présence de la jeune fille le rassurait grandement.

Ils visitèrent ensemble quelques boutiques et Hermione se sentit légèrement mal. Il ne s'agissait pratiquement que de boutiques de luxe et elle détestait ça.

\- Allons nous placer pour le défilé, dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Drago.

\- Déjà ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, comme ça on sera sûrs d'avoir une bonne place.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je pensais que tu voudrais te promener un peu.

\- Crois-moi j'en ai vu assez. Ces boutiques sont totalement hors de mes moyens.

\- Mais pas des…

\- Ne t'avise pas de dire que ce n'est pas hors de tes moyens, Malefoy ! le coupa-t-elle en brandissant son doigt devant le visage du blond. Allons-y !

Le blond soupira mais suivit tout de même sa petite amie hors de la boutique dans laquelle ils étaient. Il suivit la jeune fille silencieusement. Ils se placèrent et attendirent impatiemment le début du défilé. Drago était à la fois stressé et impatient. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de défile, encore moins de défilé moldu. Il se demandait en quoi cela pouvait bien consister.

Le Président de la République arriva enfin. Drago se demandait bien qui était cet homme qui semblait si important. Il se pencha alors vers Hermione.

\- C'est qui, lui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le Président Français. C'est le chef des moldus.

\- Oh, je vois.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'homme qui saluait le peuple français. Dès que le président eut prit place, le défilé commença. Et, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait pensé, Drago ne semblait pas paniqué. En réalité, il semblait plutôt être obnubilé. Il regardait les chars et autre tanks, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte et Hermione le trouvait absolument adorable.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des…. Des v… Oh, je ne me souviens plus du nom de ces engins moldus !

Hermione sourit, attendrie.

\- Voitures. Oui, on peut dire que ça en est. Mais en plus gros. Et elles ne sont utilisées que pour la guerre.

\- Je vois. Ça aurait été utile contre les mangemorts.

\- Oui, on aurait pu leur rouler dessus.

Le couple pouffa de rire.

Lorsque les avions passèrent dans le ciel pour effectuer des figures aériennes, Drago était bouche-bée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Des avions. Ce sont de trèèèèèèèès grands oiseaux de fer dans lesquels les moldus peuvent voler.

\- Vous… Vous volez là-dedans ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais… C'est dangereux, vous êtes fous !

\- Crois-moi, c'est moins dangereux que de voler sur un balai.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça… dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- On prendra l'avion un jour, tous les deux.

\- Il faudra me stupefixer d'abord.

\- Ne me tente pas, Drago.

Hermione explosa de rire devant l'air effaré de son amoureux et le jeune homme se renfrogna.

\- Oh, fais pas la tête, Drago. Je rigole !

\- Hum…

Hermione sourit, enlaça le blond et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Si tu arrêtes de faire le boudin, je te promets une nuit de folie, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il posa sur Hermione un regard lubrique.

\- Une nuit de folie, hein ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un air coquin.

\- C'est promis ? demanda le blond

\- Promis.

Le blond sourit et enlaça sa petite amie pour suivre la fin du défilé.

Oo

Le défilé prit fin vers onze heures quarante-cinq et le président repartit vers midi. Hermione se tourna alors vers Drago.

\- C'était bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'était pas mal. Je dois t'avouer que les moldus ont de l'imagination.

\- Et attends de voir le feu d'artifice, ce soir.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Feu d'artifice. C'est du feu coloré dans le ciel produit avec des explosifs déflagrants visant à produire du son, de la lumière et de la fumée.

\- Ça… Ça a l'air dangereux…

\- Un périmètre de sécurité est effectué pour nous éviter de recevoir les retombées du feu d'artifice. Donc non, ce n'est pas dangereux. Et c'est magnifique. Et romantique. Tu verras.

\- Je verrai ce soir alors.

\- Si on allait manger ? J'ai faim !

\- Où veux-tu manger ?

\- Peu importe !

Le couple se retrouva dans un restaurant chic, où ils mangèrent typiquement français. Puis ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se promener dans les rues de Paris.

Ils marchaient, tous les deux enlacés et Hermione poussa un petit soupir. Drago la regarda, intrigué.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis en train de passer les meilleures vacances de ma vie, Drago.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, forçant Hermione à s'arrêter aussi, et lui fit face, ses bras enlaçant les hanches de la jeune fille.

\- On s'est plutôt bien trouvés tous les deux.

\- Oui. Qui aurait cru que le petit Sang Pur, Serpentard, arrogant et prétentieux comme toi tomberait amoureux d'une Gryffondor, Née Moldu et rat-de-bibliothèque comme moi ?

\- Je crois que personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça.

\- Non, pas même le professeur Trelawney.

\- Tu n'as jamais cru en ses dons de toutes façons.

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun don.

\- Quelle mauvaise langue vous faites, miss Granger.

\- C'est parce que je déteins sur vous, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Et j'aime beaucoup Serpentariser ma petite amie.

\- Serpentariser ? Ce mot n'existe même pas, rit la jeune fille.

\- Gnagnagna, miss je-sais-tout.

La jeune fille pouffa et Drago en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait. Et il se sentait heureux lorsqu'il était responsable de ses éclats de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se remirent en route pour continuer leur petite promenade dans les rues de Paris.

Oo

Vers dix-neuf heures, le couple était paré pour terminer la journée en beauté. Ils s'étaient tous deux élégamment habillés car Drago leur avait réservé une petite soirée en amoureux

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où l'on va ?

\- Pas maintenant, petite curieuse.

Hermione bouda, pour la forme, mais elle était vraiment très excitée. Elle adorait lorsque Drago leur préparait des petites surprises. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse être autant romantique ?

Le couple quitta l'hôtel main dans la main. Ils gagnèrent une ruelle déserte et Drago les fit transplaner dans une autre ruelle. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Hermione réalisa qu'ils étaient sur les bords de Seine.

Drago prit à nouveau la main d'Hermione et le couple s'approcha d'un des pontons- Hermione pu lire « Ponton n7 »- et ils arrivèrent face à une table à laquelle un homme était assit.

\- Bonjour, dit Drago. J'ai réservé pour deux personnes au nom de Malefoy.

L'homme consulta un grand cahier posé devant lui et surligna ce qu'Hermione pensait être leur réservation. Puis Drago paya- et Hermione fut indignée par le prix- et le couple fut invité à embarquer.

\- Une croisière ? Sérieusement ? dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Je veux que tu passes les meilleures vacances de ta vie. En plus, nous allons pouvoir regarder le… feu d'… d'arti…

\- D'artifice, rit Hermione. Nous aurions pu le regarder du champs de Mars. Tu vas finir par te ruiner, Drago.

\- Un Malefoy ne se ruine jamais ! dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Et Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Oo

Le bateau quitta le ponton à vingt heures. Alors qu'ils mangeaient un repas typiquement français, cuisiné par un grand chef présent sur le bateau, le couple admirait en même temps les monuments français qui défilaient sous leurs yeux, sous une musique d'orchestre.

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage d'Hermione ni celui de Drago lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione semblait vraiment heureuse.

Le jeune homme avait prit la main de sa copine et avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à la dévorer des yeux. Il la trouvait si belle.

À vingt-deux heures trente, le bateau s'arrêta non loin de la Tour Eiffel et à vingt-trois heures, le feu d'artifice débuta.

Drago devait avouer que c'était quelque chose de très beau à voir. Une fois encore, les moldus avaient énormément d'imagination pour célébrer les choses. Et voir sa copine, des étoiles dans les yeux, fit s'envoler des tonnes de papillons dans son estomac. Il approcha sa chaise de celle de sa compagne et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de cette journée parfaite. Elle avait passé un excellent 14 juillet et ce dîner-croisière qu'avait préparé Drago avait été une excellente idée. Lorsqu'elle sentit le bras du blond passer autour de ses épaules, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et de soupirer de contentement, profitant du spectacle et se délectant de l'odeur de Drago.

Oui, Hermione était définitivement une femme comblée.

Oo

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel dans les environs de minuit et demi. Hermione n'attendit pas que le blond ait refermé la porte pour se déshabiller.

\- Eh bien dis-donc… dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pressée que je te fasse l'amour !

\- Idiot ! rit-elle en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Eh ! dit-il en feignant d'être offusqué.

Hermione rit et Drago la suivit dans son éclat de rire. Il l'enlaça et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et lui rendit son baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée avec toi, Drago. C'est fou, tu as le don de me faire rêver.

\- Je te l'ai dis, tu mérites le meilleur.

Hermione l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément avant de se blottir contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Cheveux qu'il adorait toucher.

\- Bon… dit-il après un long moment. Et si on faisait l'amour ?

\- Drago Malefoy, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers, rit-elle, toujours blottie contre lui.

Elle prit néanmoins la main du blond et l'entraîna sur le lit.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, le couple se rendit au Ministère de la Magie français, bagages en mains, pour récupérer un portoloin qui les mènerait sur la côte d'azur. Il avait été décidé entre eux qu'ils passeraient la fin de leurs vacances là-bas.

Malgré les indications du Ministère de la Magie anglais, le couple eut énormément de mal à trouver le Paris sorcier. Hermione ayant voulu passer des vacances à la moldue, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'aller du côté sorcier plus tôt.

Ils trouvèrent enfin la boutique qui menait au Monde Sorcier. C'était une simple boutique de vêtements située dans le Monde Moldu, tenue par des sorciers.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et se rendirent à une caisse libre.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une jeune vendeuse à l'air sympathique.

\- Nous souhaiterions voir le propriétaire, dit Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impolitesse de son petit ami.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un vieil homme qui les regarda d'un œil circonspect.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Drago sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le comptoir. L'homme la prit, la regarda attentivement et la rendit à Drago avant de dire :

\- Suivez-moi.

Le couple suivit le vieil homme qui les mena dans l'arrière-boutique. L'homme prit soin de refermer la porte derrière eux et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Il sortit sa baguette, toucha le sol et une trappe s'ouvrit. Puis il regarda les deux jeunes.

\- Vous devez descendre dans la cave. Il y aura un escalier, vous devrez l'emprunter.

Hermione serra la main de Drago, pas du tout rassurée. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Je descends en premier.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Drago se dirigea vers la trappe. Il descendit l'échelle et Hermione le suivit de près.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cave mal éclairée. Dès qu'Hermione eut posé pied à terre, le vieil homme referma la trappe.

\- L'escalier est là, dit Drago en pointant du doigt ledit escalier qui se trouvait face à eux.

Drago prit à nouveau la main d'Hermione et le couple gravit les escaliers. Ils firent face à une porte fermée à clé. Après avoir essayé l'Alohomora, Hermione se tourna vers le blond.

\- Comment on l'ouvre ?

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Hermione le regarda en coin.

\- Pas mal.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire suffisant et le couple passa la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le monde magique.

\- On a réussit ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oo

Ils avaient encore trois heures devant eux avant d'aller au Ministère français pour aller chercher leur portoloin.

Le couple décida donc de se promener dans les rues du Paris sorcier, main dans la main. Ils visitèrent les boutiques, se prirent une glace et se posèrent à une terrasse pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Puis, à quinze heures, le couple finit par quitter la terrasse pour se rendre au Ministère- qui, contrairement à Londres, se trouvait du côté sorcier.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient atterris à Nice.

Il faisait agréablement chaud. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter du soleil qui lui brûlait la peau.

\- Fais attention, amour, dit Drago. Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil

Hermione ricana.

\- Je n'attrape pas de coups de soleil. En revanche, toi, comme tu as la peau pâle, tu vas devoir faire très attention.

\- Je sais… grogna-t-il.

Hermione rit et prit la main de son amoureux. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, posèrent leurs affaires puis Hermione se tourna vers Drago, le regard pétillant.

\- Allons nous baigner ! À la mer !

\- Maintenant ? dit-il.

\- Oh oui !

\- Très bien.

Hermione sauta au cou du blond et sortit son bikini qu'elle enfila. C'était un simple bikini noir mais il faisait beaucoup d'effet au blond qui avait enfilé un short de bain bleu marine.

\- Je vais devoir surveiller les autres hommes, dit-il.

\- Et moi les autres femmes. Tu es incroyablement sexy.

Le blond haussa un sourcil aguicheur qui fit glousser Hermione. Puis ils quittèrent leur chambre d'hôtel pour aller à la mer.

Hermione tartina de crème solaire le corps du blond. Ayant la peau pâle, il était beaucoup plus enclin à attraper des coups de soleil. Le blond fit la même chose pour elle mais c'était surtout pour avoir une excuse pour toucher le corps de sa bien-aimée. Corps qui réagissait chaque fois au toucher du blond. Il adorait ça.

Ils restèrent à bronzer jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente, Hermione occupée à lire un livre et Drago s'étant légèrement endormi. Ils allèrent ensuite se baigner un peu en jouant et riant comme des enfants- Drago essayant surtout de couler Hermione au grand dam des autres nageurs- puis, à dix-neuf heures, ils se décidèrent à partir.

Ils se promenèrent main dans la main sur la promenade des anglais et visitèrent un peu Nice avant de rentrer à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche- Drago pestant contre le sable.

\- Espèce de monsieur prout-prout, s'était moquée Hermione, faisant grommeler le blond, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que cela signifiait.

Le soir, Drago paya le restaurant à Hermione. Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant qui donnait sur la mer et le couple avait partagé un dîner romantique. Puis, ils avaient, une nouvelle fois, visité les rues de Nice.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette ville, dit Drago. Les gens semblent moins pressés, moins stressés qu'à Paris.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère les monuments parisiens.

\- Oui mais ici il y a la mer.

Hermione sourit attendrie. Cet homme était tellement adorable !

 **OoO**

Les vacances étaient passées beaucoup trop rapidement au goût du couple. La fin des vacances était arrivée et Drago et Hermione, revenus à Paris, attendaient leur train.

\- De retour pour Londres… soupira le jeune homme.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit Hermione. On a passé de superbes vacances ! C'est un magnifique cadeau de Noël que tu m'as fais là, Drago. Je t'aime.

Le blond serra sa copine fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Et je te jure que ce ne sera pas les seules vacances que nous passerons ensemble.

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit contre l'épaule de Drago.

\- J'ai hâte, dit-elle simplement.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Les vacances sont terminées, le couple retourne chez eux !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit voyage en France ? Leurs premières vacances ensemble ?**

 **Et vous comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Prêts pour la rentrée ? Qu'allez-vous faire à la rentrée?**

 **La semaine prochaine, on retourne dans le présent !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et bonne nuit :D**


	30. Chapitre Trente

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre et à l'heure ! C'est un miracle ! xD**

 **Vous l'avez tous attendu, voici un petit retour dans le présent avec le début de grossesse d'Hermione !**

 **Alors, réconciliés, pas réconciliés, suspens, ahah !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **dramione love : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira **

**Lil's : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Ah zut, je suis déjà allée à Nice mais jamais sur les plages donc je ne savais pas xD Merci pour l'observation**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **4 juin 2004 :**

Hermione était installée dans son canapé, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Hermione était cependant très inquiète. Elle voyait bien que Pattenrond se faisait vieux. Il ne bougeait plus beaucoup, il mangeait moins et la jeune femme avait le cœur serré. Elle avait Pattenrond depuis de très longues années, il avait été un ami fidèle et elle savait qu'elle devrait le laisser partir mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Pattenrond parte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces sombres pensées, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle déplaça le chat sur le canapé et se leva, séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Elle fut surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! Je venais voir comment tu allais.

Il tendit alors un immense bouquet de fleurs à Hermione, qui le regardait, les bras croisés.

\- Tu peux les prendre, ajouta le blond. Elles ne vont pas te manger.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Drago ? Il n'y a pas un jour sans que tu ne viennes me voir, on n'est plus ensemble, je te rappelle.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je m'inquiète pour toi. (Il caressa tendrement la joue rougie par les larmes d'Hermione.) Et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je vais bien, Drago.

\- Quand on pleure c'est qu'on ne va pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et dit, sans regarder le jeune homme :

\- Pattenrond ne va pas bien. Je pense que son heure ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Drago regarda tristement Hermione qui semblait vraiment très triste.

\- Veux-tu qu'on l'emmène à la ménagerie magique ?

\- Ils ne pourront rien faire contre la vieillesse, Drago. Il a déjà eu une très longue vie.

\- Eh bien, la meilleure chose à faire est de s'assurer que sa fin de vie soit aussi heureuse que la vie qu'il a eu à tes côtés.

Hermione sentait les larmes monter. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, ses sentiments étaient exacerbés. Elle détestait pleurer et elle détestait pleurer devant Drago parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Hermione… dit Drago, inquiet devant le silence de la jeune femme.

À cet instant, Hermione explosa en sanglots. Drago la réceptionna et la serra contre lui, le menton posé sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui frottant le dos.

\- Ça va aller, Hermione. Ça va aller.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Drago. Je ne veux pas.

\- Je le sais. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ce chat. Mais il n'est pas encore mort. Tu devrais profiter de lui, de sa présence.

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours blottie contre Drago. Le blond la guida jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir et Hermione prit le chat roux qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

\- Est-ce que la grossesse se déroule bien ? demanda Drago en posant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

La jeune femme tressaillit en sentant la main du blond et l'attrapa pour la retirer. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Arrête ça. C'est trop… intime.

\- Hermione… Tu portes mon enfant. Y a pas plus intime, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais c'était une erreur !

Drago perdit son sourire et Hermione se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas été une erreur. Elle ne le regrettait pas et avait atrocement envie de recommencer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le départ de Drago était encore trop présent, son cœur souffrait toujours et elle n'était pas prête à lui retomber dans les bras.

\- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

\- Écoute Drago, je…

Mais elle s'interrompit et posa le regard sur le poste de télévision.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas chez les parents de Colin, ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais rencontré sa famille, _moi_.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle posa Pattenrond à côté d'elle, sur le canapé et prit la télécommande pour augmenter le niveau sonore.

\- _« … Ou un jeune homme nommé Colin Jones a été retrouvé mort. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Le cadavre ne présente aucun coup, aucune marque, aucune blessure. Des analyses toxicologiques vont être faites pour tenter de déceler un quelconque poison dans l'organisme. Monsieur et madame Jones, les parents, sont brisés et ne comprennent pas comment cela a pu se produire._

 __ Colin était un homme charmant, pleurait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Tout le monde aimait Colin. C'était un bon garçon... Un bon garcon._

 _Aucune femme ou petite amie connue à ce jour mais l'enquête reste ouverte…. »_

Hermione éteignit la télé et resta figée, choquée. Drago la dévisageait. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle fonde en larmes.

\- Colin est… mort.

\- Hermione…

\- Qui a pu faire ça. Toi ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas un tueur !

\- Pourtant tu étais à deux doigt de le tuer lorsqu'on lui a annoncé ma grossesse.

\- Parce qu'il s'en est prit à toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je lui en tiendrais rancœur après moins d'un mois ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Hermione.

\- Je le pensais aussi avant que tu ne me largues pour Daphné !

\- Je ne t'ai pas largué pour elle, Hermione ! Tu confonds tout !

\- Moi je confonds tout ?! Bah voyons ! C'est pas comme si tu avais fini avec elle moins d'une semaines après !

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi !

\- Et tu t'es très bien consolé.

Hermione avait laissé tomber la colère pour le dédain. Drago détestait ce côté d'Hermione, surtout depuis que ce côté était plus exacerbé à cause de sa grossesse. Elle était vraiment mauvaise.

\- Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé. Je… j'essaie de me racheter, chaque jour qui passe. Je t'aime et tu le sais. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. Je sais que.. que je t'ai blessée, je le sais et je m'en veux. Et je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, Drago. Pas prête… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je t'attendrai, Hermione.

\- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui garda la tête baissée.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Puis il transplana. Hermione prit les fleurs de Drago, les mit dans un vase et se réinstalla sur le canapé, Pattenrond sur ses genoux pour pleurer tout son saoul.

 **OoO**

Drago débarqua au Manoir Malefoy et entra avec fracas. Il déboula dans le salon où ses parents étaient présents. Lucius était assit dans son fauteuil fétiche, face à la cheminée, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en main. Narcissa était dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, occupée à faire du point de croix.

À son entrée dans le salon, les deux parents relevèrent la tête, un sourire illuminant leurs visages.

\- Ah, fils ! Comment vas-tu ? Et la future mère ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez tué ? demanda le blond, sans autre préambule, les poings serrés.

\- Pardon ? demanda Lucius, un sourcil haussé face à l'impolitesse de son fils.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez tué Colin Jones ? demanda-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire ça ?

\- Peut-être le fait qu'on l'ai trouvé sans aucune blessure, ou marque quelconque. Un sorcier a fait ça !

\- Peut-être qu'il avait des ennemis. C'était un crétin fini, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Drago commençait à réellement perdre patience. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, fusillant son père du regard. Le fait que Lucius prenne la chose aussi légèrement l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Père, dites-moi la vérité. Hermione est complètement chamboulée par sa mort au point de m'accuser de l'avoir tué. Mais elle me connaît. Elle sait que je ne suis pas un assassin. En revanche vous, père, cela ne vous effraierait pas de tuer quelqu'un, encore moins un moldu !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Drago ? Tu ne l'aimais pas. Il t'avait piqué la femme que tu aimais pour ensuite lui faire du mal. Il n'est pas une grosse perte.

\- Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais si Hermione apprend que notre famille est derrière la mort de Colin, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler ! Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, je ne veux plus continuer à vivre sans elle !

\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas parce que je ne l'ai pas tué. Je t'avoue que je suis allé chez lui il n'y a pas si longtemps pour… lui faire regretter ses gestes envers miss Granger. Je me suis donc permis de le torturer façon moldue, pour ne pas qu'il soit trop dépaysé vois-tu, pour lui faire comprendre que s'il osait s'en prendre à ma famille, il aurait bien pire que cette torture. Après avoir été sûr que cette… leçon lui soit bien resté en tête, je l'ai guéris pour effacer toute preuve. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il était bien vivant lorsque je suis partit.

\- Alors qui…

\- C'est moi, dit calmement Narcissa qui continuait son point de croix, l'air de rien.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- C'est moi qui ait tué Colin.

Drago regardait sa mère, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver… Sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu'un… Elle ne pouvait pas être une meurtrière… Quelqu'un allait forcément être au courant. Elle allait être punie et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève sa mère.

\- Mère… Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- Non. Lorsque ton père est revenu et qu'il m'a tout raconté, ma fureur contre ce moldu ne m'avait toujours pas quittée. J'ai donc décidé de finir moi-même le travail.

\- Mais mère. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Et si vous vous faites attraper ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

\- J'ai utilisé un poison, acheté dans le monde moldu sous une identité moldue. Puis j'ai oublietté le vendeur. On ne remontera pas jusqu'à moi. Je me suis jeté un sortilège de Désillusion pour entrer chez Colin et j'ai versé le poison dans son café du matin. Après sa mort, j'ai effacé la trace du poison. Personne ne saura de quoi il est mort.

\- Narcissa, souffla Lucius. Tu as tant de ressources, quelle intelligence.

\- Cela te surprend-il Lucius ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Le patriarche se leva et rejoignit sa femme pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

\- Oh pitié… grimaça Drago en détournant le regard. Je suis toujours présent

Narcissa gloussa alors que Lucius reprenait sa place et Drago riva son regard gris sur sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mère ?

\- Il s'en est prit à Hermione, puis à toi. Mon fils unique, la chair de ma chair ! Il était hors de question de le laisser s'en sortir ! Lucius a été beaucoup trop gentil. Il est hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à mon enfant, à ma famille.

Drago regarda ses deux parents alternativement.

\- Vous considérez vraiment Hermione comme votre famille ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Narcissa. Et tu as intérêt à l'épouser rapidement. Je veux qu'elle devienne ma belle-fille, Drago !

Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

\- Si elle accepte de me pardonner. Je me bats pour elle depuis un long moment déjà mais elle ne semble pas décidée à revenir…

\- Elle reviendra, Drago. Elle t'aime toujours, je le sais. Et vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Chaque couple traverse des obstacles mais vous allez vous retrouver. J'en suis persuadée.

Le blond regardait toujours ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? À son propos ? Vous la détestiez. C'est une née-moldue.

\- Nous avons vu à quel point vous vous aimiez tous les deux. Elle te rend heureux, t'a changé, t'a apporté du réconfort lorsque tu en avais besoin. Ton bonheur est plus important que nos préjugés.

\- Si c'est elle que tu veux, dit difficilement Lucius, nous ne nous y opposerons pas.

Drago hocha la tête et sourit, reconnaissant.

\- S'il vous plaît, dit-il. Ne lui dites pas que vous avez tué Colin, mère. Jamais.

\- J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe.

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Bien. Merci.

\- Veux-tu rester dîner avec nous ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Parfait ! Je vais prévenir Twitty !

Sur ces paroles, Narcissa se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine.

 **OoO**

Hermione était toujours en larmes dans son canapé lorsque sa cheminée s'activa. Elle releva la tête et tenta de sécher ses larmes. Elle refusait qu'une autre personne la voit pleurer.

Ginny débarqua dans la cheminée d'Hermione, rayonnante, malgré son énorme ventre de femme enceinte.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Ginny, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ginny perdit instantanément son sourire en voyant les yeux rouges et gonflés de sa meilleure amie. Elle se précipita sur le canapé et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ! dit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment. C'est frustrant.

\- Ça se sont les hormones, sourit la rouquine. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te met dans cet état…

Hermione sentit à nouveau des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ginny la serra un peu plus contre elle.

\- Hermione, parle-moi…

\- Pattenrond ne va pas bien. Je pense… Je pense qu'il va bientôt mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, Ginny. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, Hermione. Nous sommes là, nous. Et Drago aussi. C'est le père de ton enfant. Et il t'aime à en mourir, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas prête. Pas prête à l'accepter une nouvelle fois dans ma vie. Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Colin est… Il est… Il est mort, Gin'.

La rouquine se figea et regarda Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Et comment tu le sais ?

\- Je viens de le voir aux informations moldues. Ils ne savent pas encore comment il est mort mais…. Je pense que Drago est responsable.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse…

\- Il n'avait aucune marque, aucune blessure sur le corps, Ginny. Il connaissait notre monde, ça ne peut qu'être l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

\- Mais Hermione, tu connais Drago. Tu as vécu avec lui, tu l'as aimé. Tu l'aimes. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il puisse être un meurtrier ?

\- Lorsque Colin s'en est prit à moi, Drago l'a frappé. Il le ruait de coups. Si je n'avais pas été là, il l'aurait tué, Gin'.

\- Il a fait ça sous un coup de sang. Parce que la femme qu'il aime, enceinte qui plus est, était en danger. Mais là… Plusieurs semaines après, il faudrait avoir planifié le meurtre, Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que Drago soit capable de tuer de sang-froid, qu'il soit le genre d'homme à planifier un meurtre alors qu'il n'a même pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais Lucius Malefoy a été un mangemort de son plein grés. Ça ne devrait pas le déranger.

\- Lucius Malefoy ? Le Sang Pur intégriste qui défend une Née-Moldu ? Tu as beau être le Grand Amour de son fils, je doute qu'il prenne le temps de te venger.

\- Mais Colin s'en est prit à Drago aussi. Il l'a frappé au visage.

Ginny poussa un gros soupir.

\- Hermione…. Tu es fatiguée et surmenée. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes. Tu dois te reposer. Et, entre nous, Colin n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait pas à lever la main sur toi.

\- Je l'ai cherché. J'ai agis comme une traînée.

\- Tais-toi, Hermione. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et n'écoutes pas les conneries que Colin a pu te raconter. Tu as couché avec l'homme que tu aimais. Rien de plus.

\- L'homme que j'aimais c'était Colin.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Si tu avais vraiment aimé Colin, tu n'aurais pas couché avec Drago. Et tu aurais essayé de récupérer Colin lorsqu'il t'a larguée. Il va falloir que tu finisses par accepter le fait que tu aimes toujours Drago. Parce que vous êtes tous les deux malheureux.

Hermione soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Bon, dit la rouquine. Je vais te laisser, Harry m'attend.

\- Tu es venue pour quoi, au fait, Ginny ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai faillis oublier, dit Ginny d'un air plus jovial. On a décidé de préparer un anniversaire surprise pour Drago demain ! Du coup, demain je viens te chercher au boulot à seize heures et on ira faire du shopping pour la soirée.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de "mais". Je viens te chercher à seize heures. Tu es enceinte, tu n'as pas intérêt a te surmener. De plus, tu iras à l'anniversaire de Drago parce qu'il sera malheureux de ne pas t'y voir. Compris ?

\- Oui, grommela-t-elle.

\- Bien. À demain, Mione !

Sur ces mots, Ginny se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans l'âtre et disparut.

Hermione poussa un énième soupir. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ses sentiments et elle commençait à avoir sacrément mal à la tête.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Hermione se leva en grognant. On ne pouvait jamais la laisser tranquille ?!

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, tombant nez-à-nez avec la mère de Colin. Elle sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

\- Ma… Madame Jones ? begaya-t-elle.

\- Oh Hermione ! As-tu appris la nouvelle ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai apprise.

\- C'est horrible, Hermione ! Une tragédie ! Qui a pu faire une chose pareille à notre Colin ?

" Notre Colin " . Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant pour leur séparation. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas, madame Jones, dit-elle tout de même. Je ne sais pas.

\- Je sais que tu es enceinte, Hermione. Qu'allez-vous faire, toi et le bébé ? Colin m'a raconté que vous vous étiez disputés mais il comptait revenir parce que tu attends son enfant. (Elle attrapa le poignet d'Hermione.) Je vais rester avec toi, Hermione. Je t'aiderai.

Ainsi donc Colin avait mentit. Il comptait s'approprier le bébé de Drago. Au fond d'elle, Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère à l'encontre de Colin. Comment osait-il penser à élever l'enfant d'un autre. Elle voulait que ce soit Drago qui l'élève. Qu'il accomplisse son rôle de père, près d'elle.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer à la mère de Colin, la soirée promettait d'être longue…

\- Entrez madame Jones, dit Hermione en se décalant légèrement pour laisser la femme entrer chez elle.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la relation Drago/Hermione ? Comme promis, Drago se bat pour la récupérer.**

 **Du meurtre de Colin ? Et de son assassin ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera avec madame Jones et à l'anniversaire de Drago ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisouuuuus !**


	31. Chapitre Trente-et-Un

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le nouveau chapitre incluant la confrontation avec madame Jones et l'anniversaire de Drago !**

 **Savez-vous quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? On est... 19 ans plus tard ! Enfin !**

 **Aujourd'hui Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy sont, pour la première fois, dans le Poudlard Express !**

 **Même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que Drago et Hermione soient ensemble 19 ans plus tard x)**

 **Anyway, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **dramione love : Justement, l'effet de surprise était recherché, ahah ! Ça aurait été trop simple que le meurtrier soit Lucius ;) Heureuse que cela t'ait plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione invita madame Jones à s'asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé. La femme accepta et Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses. Avant de retourner dans le salon, elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier, baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. La situation allait être compliquée.

Elle prit les tasses et s'assit près de la mère de Colin dans le canapé.

\- Merci Hermione. Tu es vraiment très gentille. Colin avait de la chance de t'avoir.

\- N'exagérez pas… dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr que si. Colin était très heureux avec toi, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge à ton propos. Et puis, il allait être papa, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hermione se déroba, les yeux baissés et madame Jones la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je… Je dois vous dire quelque chose, madame Jones.

\- Je t'écoute, Hermione.

\- Colin et moi n'étions plus ensemble.

\- Oui, je le sais. Vous vous étiez disputés.

\- Ce n'était pas une simple dispute et je n'avais aucune intention de revenir avec lui.

Le visage de madame Jones se décomposa.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se tritura les mains avant de reprendre.

\- Le… Le bébé n'est pas de Colin.

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon d'Hermione. Madame Jones était comme figée et Hermione eut peur de la voir faire une attaque dans son salon.

\- Pardon ? finit-elle par dire. Tu... Tu dois faire erreur. Ce bébé était forcément celui de mon Colin. Il me l'a dit

\- Il a mentit. Le bébé a été la cause de notre rupture. J'ai eu… une aventure avec mon ex. Le bébé est de lui. Lorsque Colin l'a apprit, il a agit violemment envers moi. J'aurais pu le lui pardonner. Mais… Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé s'occuper du bébé. Ce n'était pas lui le père.

Madame Jones se leva d'un coup, le visage furieux.

\- Comment ose-tu Hermione ?! Comment ose-tu parler ainsi de mon fils alors qu'il est mort ? Comment ose-tu salir sa mémoire en le faisant passer pour un homme violent alors qu'il était le plus gentil des hommes ? Et comment as-tu osé le tromper, faire l'amour avec un autre homme alors que vous étiez FIANCÉS ! Tu n'es qu'une sale traînée, Hermione Granger, une garce ! Et je maudis le salopard qui t'a engrossé et le bâtard que tu portes !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et serra les poings sentant une rage sans nom poindre le bout de son nez, sûrement due à ses hormones en furies. Ses cheveux indomptables volaient tout autour de sa tête tant l'électricité de l'air était pesante.

\- Je. Vous. Interdit. De. Parler. De. Cette. Manière. De. Mon. Bébé. Et. De. Son. Père, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, la voix tremblante de rage.

Madame Jones semblait avoir oublié sa rancœur pour afficher un visage stupéfait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi énervée et la jeune femme était terrifiante.

\- Partez, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue.

\- Hermione…

\- Allez vous-en ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'une sorcière dans votre genre s'en prenne à ma famille ! DEHORS !

\- Vous le regretterez, Hermione, dit madame Jones avant de sortir en courant de la maison d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber dans le canapé, lasse. Cette grossesse n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, comme promit, Ginny débarqua dans le bureau d'Hermione vers seize heures.

\- Range-moi ce dossier, Mione, on va sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Mais… répondit Hermione en relevant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas de « mais »

Elle s'approcha du bureau d'Hermione et ferma d'une main le dossier sur lequel Hermione était penchée.

\- Ginny ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

Mais elle finit par obtempérer et rangea son dossier avant de suivre la rouquine hors de son bureau et de le verrouiller. Elles se rendirent ensuite dans l'Atrium puis l'air de transplanage et transplanèrent dans une ruelle près du Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques minutes après, elles entraient sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique de madame Guipure. Elles se promenèrent dans les rayons et Hermione finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir pourquoi tu me fais acheter une nouvelle robe alors que j'en ai déjà des tonnes à la maison ?

\- Parce que ce soir tu vas reconquérir Drago.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant net.

Ginny s'arrêta également et fit face à son amie.

\- J'en ai marre de vous voir malheureux, tous les deux. Et, ne le nie pas, vous êtes malheureux. Donc, Hermione Granger, ce soir pendant cet anniversaire, vous allez récupérer le beau et sexy Drago Malefoy. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

\- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de me remettre avec lui ?

\- Ton regard triste et le fait que tu le dévores des yeux.

Hermione rougit fortement.

\- Je… Je ne le dévore pas des yeux !

\- À d'autres ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Maintenant, chut. Je suis enceinte, alors ne me contredis pas.

\- Je suis enceinte aussi, je te signale.

\- Oui mais je le suis plus que toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ginny la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans les rayons.

Oo

Elle rentra chez elle vers dix-sept heures trente et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle en profita pour se laver les cheveux et sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre sous la chaleur de l'eau. Elle s'y sentait bien et ne voulait plus en sortir. Elle ne voulait pas aller à cet anniversaire, elle ne voulait pas voir Drago, elle ne voulait pas sentir le regard pesant de Ginny sur elle. Elle voulait juste rester dans sa maison et profiter de Pattenrond.

Elle soupira et finit par sortir. Elle se sécha et sécha ses cheveux puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila sa robe puis s'occupa de se lisser les cheveux, de se coiffer et se maquiller. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir.

C'était une jolie robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. La jupe était plissée et en tulle. Le bustier était cintré et mettait la poitrine de la jeune femme en valeur. Les manches tombaient sur ses bras laissant ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse latérale qui tombait sur son épaule droite. Elle avait également attaché autour de son cou le collier que Drago lui avait offert pour leur premier noël, lorsque Drago était venu jusqu'à chez elle pour se faire pardonner. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à se séparer de ce collier parce que, chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le retirer, elle avait l'impression de retirer une partie d'elle-même avec.

Elle se demanda malgré elle ce que Drago penserait de sa robe. Est-ce qu'il la trouverait belle ?

Dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être prête, elle prit son sac à main, y rangea sa baguette, prit un châle qu'elle mit sur ses épaules et transplana.

 **OoO**

Elle arriva au Manoir Malefoy vers dix-neuf heures. Elle ouvrit le portail en fer forgé et longea l'allée jusqu'à se retrouver sur le perron du manoir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa avec le heurtoir en forme de serpent. Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'un elfe n'ouvre la porte.

\- Bonsoir miss, dit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë. Vous venez pour l'anniversaire de maître Drago ?

\- C'est exact, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Entrez miss, dit l'elfe en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Hermione pénétra dans le grand hall et suivit l'elfe jusque dans le salon des Malefoy. Elle y retrouva Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Hannah, des collègues de Drago et, bien sûr, Drago.

Oo

Lorsque le garçon vit Hermione entrer dans le salon, il en resta bouche-bée. Elle était juste magnifique. Il avait envie d'aller la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Mais il se contenta de rester là, à discuter avec Blaise. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Blaise surprit le regard de son meilleur ami et sourit en voyant qui il regardait.

\- Tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour. L'accueillir.

Le blond tourna le regard vers son meilleur ami, en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi le propriétaire des lieux, ajouta le métis.

\- Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

\- Brusquer de quoi ? Elle sera contente que tu viennes lui parler. Crois-moi.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Si tu le dis… dit le blond en s'éloignant vers la jeune femme.

Le métis sourit. Avant la fête, Ginny et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose. Avant la fin de la soirée, Hermione et Drago se remettraient ensemble.

Le blond s'approcha d'Hermione, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

La jeune femme, qui était en train de saluer Ginny et Harry, leva son regard chocolat vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Drago. Joyeux anniversaire.

Sans autre mot, la jeune femme s'approcha du blond et l'enlaça pour le saluer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Sûrement le fait qu'elle n'ai pas supporté que quelqu'un se permette de l'insulter la veille. Que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui. Elle resserra son étreinte sur Drago sous l'œil surpris de leurs amis.

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de sa vie. Il finit par passer ses bras autour d'Hermione pour lui rendre son étreinte mais la jeune femme se dégagea juste après, les joues rouges de gêne.

\- Merci, dit Drago avec un sourire sincère.

Et Hermione le lui rendit.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux descendant sur son ventre.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendrie par le comportement du blond.

\- Le bébé va bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis désolé pour Colin.

\- Sa mort est triste mais je ne le pleure plus.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Hermione leva sa main gauche pour passer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et Drago remarqua son annulaire nu.

\- Tu… Tu as retiré ton alliance ?

\- Il était temps que je passe à autre chose.

Le blond parut surpris.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Hier tu étais en larmes et tu m'accusais d'être le meurtrier.

\- Sa mère est venue me voir hier. J'ai fini par la virer de chez moi, fâchée contre elle et Colin.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Elle m'a apprit que Colin avait décidé de revenir et d'élever cet enfant comme si c'était le sien. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il prenne une décision comme celle-là sans m'en parler..

Drago avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Son regard orageux lançait des éclairs. Il avait bien fait de mourir ce satané Colin, sinon le blond aurait été le tuer dans l'instant.

\- Il a dit ça ? dit-il en essayant de contrôler la fureur dans sa voix. Il a vraiment prit la décision de s'occuper de MON bébé ?

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Voir Drago si possessif envers le bébé qu'elle portait lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? reprit-il.

\- Que ce n'était pas lui le père du bébé et que je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'en occuper. Elle s'est offusquée du fait que j'ai couché avec un autre, que j'ai osé salir sa mémoire en lui disant que Colin avait été violent envers moi. Elle m'a insulté de traînée puis t'as insulté de salopard et notre bébé de bâtard. J'ai… J'ai pété un câble. Qu'elle m'insulte passe encore mais qu'elle insulte ma famille… Je n'ai pas supporté. Une grosse fureur s'est emparée de moi et je l'ai virée de chez moi. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas terminé mais je n'ai pas peur.

Drago sentit une intense chaleur s'emparer de son corps entier. La joie. Hermione l'avait défendu ( bien qu'il n'en ai jamais eu besoin), elle n'avait pas supporté qu'on l'insulte. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait inclus dans sa famille. À cet instant, l'envie de l'embrasser à perdre haleine se fit encore plus forte. Il y résista cependant et reprit.

\- Qu'elle vienne, je l'accueillerai pour toi cette vieille peau !

Hermione sourit. Drago était toujours là pour elle. Et, il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était touché par cette histoire. Attendrie, elle posa une main sur la joue du blond et la lui caressa du pouce. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et dû se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser.

\- Je vais aller saluer le reste de nos amis, dit enfin Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête et sentit la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, à contrecœur.

Hermione termina de saluer ses amis dont Pansy et Blaise qui n'avaient perdu aucune miette du spectacle qu'avaient offert le blond et l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- C'était quoi ça, Hermione ? demanda Pansy qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

\- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, Hermione ! Tu as pris Drago dans tes bras ! Tu lui as caressé la joue ! Tu vas te remettre avec ? Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

\- Il est possible que… certaines choses m'aient fait ouvrir les yeux, dit Hermione en glissant un regard vers Drago qui écoutait Luna lui parler, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Pansy se mit à sautiller de joie sous l'œil moqueur de Blaise.

\- Yes, yes ! Je le savais que vous vous aimiez encore ! dit l'ancienne Serpentard. Drago va être tellement content !

\- S'il te plaît, Pansy. Ne lui dis rien. Je compte en faire… mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de la Serpentard. Drago allait définitivement être très heureux.

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dit Blaise.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers le buffet.

Oo

La soirée battait son plein en ce cinq juin. Drago était heureux de fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis. Il le fêtait toujours avec eux depuis la fin de Poudlard mais il l'avait tellement peu fêté durant son enfance et adolescence que chaque année était une bénédiction.

Il ne l'avait plus passé avec Hermione durant leur séparation et cela lui avait atrocement manqué même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Alors la voir présente en ce jour le rendait extrêmement heureux.

Harry avait ramené une chaîne hi-fi pour faire connaître l'objet moldu aux sorciers et des chansons plus entraînantes les unes que les autres défilaient. Les Sangs Purs avaient été surpris en découvrant l'objet et les Serpentards avaient un peu bougonnés à l'idée de danser sur des musiques qui provenaient d'un objet moldu. Mais, à présent, ils étaient tous en train de danser dans la salle de réception du Manoir Malefoy.

À un moment de la soirée, la chaîne passa un slow. Tous les couples se mirent à danser exceptés Hermione et Drago. La jeune femme était installée dans le canapé et caressait distraitement son ventre. Elle fut invitée à danser par plusieurs collègues de Drago, énervant le blond mais elle refusa chacune des invitations.

Drago finit par la rejoindre et lui tendit sa main. Hermione leva des yeux curieux vers lui.

\- Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, sourit et accepta sa main. Le jeune homme l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, posa ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira plus près de lui. Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou du blond et ils commencèrent à danser.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, avoua Drago.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à venir. Tu peux remercier Ginny.

\- Je la remercierai tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en souriant

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et Drago remarqua enfin le collier que portait la jeune femme. Il le prit d'une main, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Tu... Tu l'as encore ?

\- Bien sûr Drago. C'était ton premier cadeau de Noël pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas le jeter. Je... Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer.

Hermione avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase et Drago la dévisagea, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Drago eut envie de crier de joie tant il se sentait heureux.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, se laissant guider au son de la musique. Drago sentit son cœur accélérer. Il voulait profiter de ce moment le plus possible. Il pria Merlin de tout son cœur pour que ce moment n'arrête jamais, pour garder Hermione dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Les autres couples dansaient toujours mais leurs regards étaient rivés sur Drago et Hermione. Ils étaient euphoriques.

Le slow prit rapidement fin et Hermione leva la tête vers son cavalier. Ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Le temps semblait figé, le monde autour d'eux avait totalement disparu. Drago approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et la jeune femme finit par se détacher de lui au grand regret du blond.

Oo

Ils entamèrent le gâteau vers vingt-trois heures trente. Drago souffla ses bougies qui indiquaient ses vingt-quatre ans et Hermione sortit un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.

Puis l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva. Le jeune homme fut gâté par ses amis. Ils avait reçu un nécessaire à balai de la part de Blaise, des produits de beauté masculin de la part de Pansy et Ron, des poudres bizarres censées apporter de la paix intérieure de la part de Luna, un ticket pour un match de Quidditch de la part de Harry et des tas d'autres choses de la part de ses collègues.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione et la jeune fille piqua un fard. Elle regarda Drago.

\- Je… Je préfère t'offrir ton cadeau tout à l'heure.

Leurs amis se lancèrent des regards entendus et Drago se sentit submergé d'espoir. Le moment était peut-être enfin arrivé. Ils allaient se remettre ensemble, il le sentait.

Tous les invités quittèrent le manoir vers trois heures du matin. Drago se tourna vers une Hermione rouge pivoine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que l'on monte ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais je voudrais aller me rafraîchir un peu avant.

Le blond hocha la tête et Hermione se rendit dans le hall, monta les grandes marches de marbre et s'enferma dans la première salle de bain tandis que Drago rejoignait sa chambre.

Hermione s'appuya sur le lavabo et inspira un grand coup avant de se mouiller légèrement le visage.

\- Courage Hermione. Il faut que tu le lui dises, il n'a aucune raison de te rejeter. Il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.

Elle prit le temps de respirer convenablement et de calmer les battements de son cœur, se sécha le visage et sortit de la salle de bain.

Drago, de son côté, entra dans sa chambre et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Daphné Greengrass était allongée sur le lit du blond dans une position suggestive, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un soutien-gorge et de porte-jartelles.

\- D… Daphné ? dit Drago sans la quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es entrée ?

\- Je suis arrivée avant le début de la fête et je n'ai fais que t'attendre ici. Ton gentil elfe m'a permit d'entrer. Je suis venue ici pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Drago et te montrer ce que tu as perdu. Ose me dire que tout ça ne te manque pas…

En prononçant ces mots, elle passa langoureusement ses mains sur ses seins et les descendit le long de son ventre pour venir les poser entre ses jambes en se mordillant la lèvre.

Drago du faire un effort monstre pour empêcher une certaine partie de son anatomie de se réveiller.

\- Daphné, réussit-il à articuler. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et tu ne me manque pas. Tu dois partir.

La blonde s'approcha sensuellement de lui et frotta son corps outrageusement à celui du blond.

\- Ta bouche dit non mais ton corps dit oui, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le sexe du garçon, le faisant gémir. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de relation, Drago ?

Elle caressa le sexe du blond à travers son pantalon, réveillant l'érection de celui-ci et ce fut dans cette position qu'Hermione les trouva.

Drago tourna la tête vers celle qu'il aimait et sentit son cœur se détacher de sa poitrine et son sang se glacer.

\- Hermione… souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement Daphné en petite tenue, la main de la blonde sur le sexe de Drago puis Drago et tourna les talons.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **Please, pas de lancé de tomates pour cette fin de chapitre... Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ce serait si facile ? xD**

 **S'il vous plaît, ne tuez pas Drago, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Par contre, vous pouvez tuer Daphné, c'est une bien belle garce !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La confrontation Hermione/mère de Colin ? L'anniversaire ? Le rapprochement de Drago et Hermione ? La fin de chapitre ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

 **Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine !**


	32. Chapitre Trente-Deux

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite du chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira également. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vous laisse directement avec le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione, enfermée dans une des salles de bain du manoir, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'appuya sur le lavabo en inspirant profondément.

\- Courage Hermione. Il faut que tu le lui dises, il n'a aucune raison de te rejeter. Il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.

Après avoir acquis le courage dont elle avait besoin, enfin… dont elle pensait avoir besoin, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la chambre de Drago, le cœur battant.

Elle resta une ou deux secondes la main sur la poignée, inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Daphné, en sous-vêtements, et vraiment très bien foutue, en train de tripoter un Drago dont le visage reflétait son excitation.

La jeune fille regarda attentivement les deux personnes et sentit son coeur se briser. Idiote. Elle avait été complètement idiote. Drago tourna son visage vers elle et le plaisir disparut de son visage pour laisser place à de la surprise puis de la honte. Et cela fut de trop pour la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs du manoir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle trouva rapidement les marches de marbre et les descendit rapidement, en trébuchant sur la dernière marche. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée et sortit en trombe de la demeure.

oo

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione partir en courant après les avoir surpris, le jeune homme jura, repoussa violemment Daphné et sortit à la suite de l'élue de son cœur. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait le portail en fer forgé. Il lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le jure.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, Drago. Et tu ne me dois aucune explication. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un long moment et tu es fiancé à Daphné. C'est normal, je le comprends. Et le fait que je sois enceinte de toi ne devrait pas briser ton couple. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis restée, j'aurais dû partir en même temps que les autres.

\- Hermione, pourquoi es-tu restée ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Drago se faisait pressant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble, qu'Hermione comptait lui faire part de ses sentiments et il a fallut que Daphné vienne tout gâcher.

\- Ce n'est pas important, Drago. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Daphné, elle t'attend probablement.

\- Hermione, non ! dit-il alors qu'elle se dégageait de sa prise.

Elle sourit tendrement et caressa doucement la joue du blond avant de murmurer :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Drago.

Puis elle passa le portail en fer forgé et transplana.

Drago sentit son cœur se briser en la voyant partir. Il avait envie de hurler, de cogner, de tuer. La femme qu'il aimait venait encore de lui échapper à cause de l'autre … garce. Le jeune homme ferma douloureusement les yeux, mâchoire crispée. Il serra les poings tellement fort qu'il sentit ses ongles pénétrer la paume de ses mains. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard était orageux, furieux. Une rage indicible venait de s'emparer de lui. Il tourna les talons et rentra au manoir. Il monta furieusement les marches de marbre et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il entra comme un fou, faisant sursauter Daphné qui l'attendait sur le lit, dans une position suggestive. Elle sourit en voyant son état, se fourvoyant complètement de la raison.

\- On a changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

Drago fronça un peu plus les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle pour l'attraper par le poignet et la forcer à se lever, un peu trop brutalement. Daphné perdit son sourire et afficha une grimace de douleur.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard glacé dans celui, bleu et effrayé, de la jeune femme.

\- Espèce de sale traînée, tu es fière de ce que tu as fais ? J'étais à deux doigts de me réconcilier avec Hermione et TU AS TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR !

\- Drago, lâche-moi.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Il était fou de rage. Il aurait pu la tuer tant il était furieux.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'étais rien pour moi ? Je me suis mis avec toi par dépit, parce que je suis un homme, que je pensais mon histoire avec Hermione terminée et que j'ai cédé à tes avances et à l'appel de ton corps.

Il plaqua brutalement ses mains sur les seins de Daphné et lui caressa durement la poitrine arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Daphné pour murmurer :

\- Oh oui Daphné, tu es belle. Tu es sexy. Tu es… bandante.

Il la sentit frissonner et le jeune homme sourit. Daphné avait toujours aimé la soumission avec lui. Elle avait toujours adoré qu'il lui parle comme à un objet. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait été pour lui. Un trou à combler qui lui permettait d'oublier sa peine et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hermione.

Il passa sa langue dans le cou de Daphné et descendit une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe. Elle était déjà toute mouillée cette petite garce. Elle projeta son bassin en avant comme pour sentir plus de caresse de la part de Drago. Le blond était toujours très fier de voir dans quel état il réussissait à mettre les filles.

\- Mais je ne t'aime pas, Daphné. Et je ne t'aimerai jamais.

\- On est pas obligé d'aimer pour faire l'amour. Prend-moi' Drago. Après ce qui vient de se passer, Hermione ne voudra jamais revenir avec toi. Comment satisferas-tu tes envies sexuelles ? Je suis là moi, et je suis déjà prête pour toi.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en passant un doigt entre les lèvres intimes de la blonde, lui décrochant un gémissement. Tu veux que je te baise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui, Drago !

Le blond sourit contre la peau du cou de Daphné.

\- Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour que je te baise sauvagement, que je te pilonne ?

\- N'importe quoi, susurra Daphné. Je te veux en moi.

Le blond continua de caresser le sexe trempé de Daphné et murmura d'une voix dure et haineuse :

\- Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu pourras toujours courir. C'est elle que je veux et tu ne seras jamais elle.

Daphné regarda Drago, choquée.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir dans ce manoir, sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Hermione est la femme de ma vie et la mère de mon enfant, toi et moi c'est fini et pour toujours

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras et la sortit violemment de la chambre.

Puis il laissa éclater sa rage et son désespoir. Elle avait tout gâché. Hermione lui avait encore échappé. La lueur d'espoir qu'il avait depuis quelques temps commençait à disparaître.

oo

Dans le couloir, Daphné fulminait. Il avait osé se jouer d'elle ! Il avait osé l'humilier ! Parce que, oui. Drago Malefoy venait de l'humilier en prétendant vouloir coucher avec elle. Mais il s'était moqué d'elle. Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe hantait encore et toujours ses pensées. C'était elle, toujours elle. Mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Foi de Greengrass ! Et Drago finirait par se rendre compte que c'était Daphné qu'il lui fallait ! Pas la Granger.

Sur ces pensées, Daphné regagna le grand escalier de marbre avant de les descendre, furieuse.

Elle croisa dans le Grand Hall Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Elle se dit alors qu'il était temps de les mettre dans sa poche. Drago résisterait moins si ses parents étaient du côté de Daphné.

Elle fit mine d'être gênée par sa tenue et se força à verser des larmes. Elle se félicita à cet instant d'être une ancienne Serpentard et une excellente actrice.

\- Lucius… Narcissa… Drago est devenu fou… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oh, se contenta de répondre la matriarche.

\- Il m'a violentée. Il m'a mise à la porte. Dans cette tenue… Je ne le reconnais pas.

Elle fit mine de fondre en larmes et les parents haussèrent simultanément un sourcil.

\- Drago, violent ? demanda Narcissa. C'est étonnant parce qu'il ne s'est jamais permit de lever la main sur une femme. Surtout Hermione. Tu as dû le mettre dans une terrible rage pour le pousser à renier ses principes.

Daphné blêmit

\- Non, je… Je n'ai rien fais.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es donc pas responsable de la fuite prématurée d'Hermione ?

\- Absolument pas.

Lucius ricana et lança un regard en coin à sa femme.

\- Narcissa, chérie. Je crois que cette petite dinde se moque de nous.

\- En effet, mon cher. Elle nous prend pour des idiots. Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant du fait que mon fils ait rompu avec elle au profit de miss Granger et du bébé qu'elle porte.

\- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous allez avoir un petit-fils Sang Mêlé ! Alors que nous pourrions rester entre Sang Purs ! C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Cette fille est une erreur de la nature ! Drago finira par s'en rendre compte !

\- C'est drôle qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte au bout de six ans et qu'il soit toujours fou d'elle.

\- Il est aveugle ! Il faut lui faire ouvrir les yeux !

\- Et vous il faut vous faire fermer votre bouche, répliqua Lucius, agacé.

\- Pardon ? dit Daphné, choquée.

Lucius s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit face, menaçant. Ses yeux gris, semblables à ceux de son fils, la fusillaient du regard.

\- Écoutez-moi, miss Greengrass. Drago aime miss Granger et ce, depuis six longues années. Son amour est vrai, pur et réciproque. Ils se remettront ensemble, parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble. Et je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre entre eux si vous ne voulez pas subir les foudres de la famille Malefoy. Est-ce clair ?

Daphné fusilla les parents Malefoy du regard.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Tôt ou tard, Drago sera à moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de l'inutilité de sa Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et si je dois forcer les choses, je le ferai !

Sans un mot de plus, la blonde quitta le manoir Malefoy, furieuse.

Narcissa soupira et se tourna vers Lucius.

\- Un nouvel obstacle en vue.

Lucius s'avança vers sa femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sourcils froncés.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, ma chère.

La femme sourit. Voir Lucius se soucier autant de l'histoire d'amour de son fils était à la fois surprenant et attendrissant. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il soutiendrait l'amour entre un Sang Pur et une Née-moldu ?

oo

Hermione entra chez elle, une boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta de rester forte et digne mais fondit en larmes au bout de cinq minutes. Son cœur était brisé. Elle pensait que Drago avait été sincère en lui disant qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il était prêt à se battre pour elle, pour eux. Mais, visiblement, il s'était moqué d'elle. Il était toujours avec Daphné et elle, idiote, avait été à deux doigts de lui retomber dans les bras. On ne l'y reprendrait plus !

Elle pleura de très longues minutes puis, lorsque ses larmes se furent taries, elle sécha ses joues et se releva. Il était hors de question qu'elle repleure pour lui. Il avait voulu se jouer d'elle ? Très bien. Mais qu'il n'essaie pas de remettre les pieds chez elle car elle saurait le recevoir !

Sur ces pensées moroses, Hermione se prépara à aller se coucher et se glissa dans son lit, les larmes au bord des yeux et le cœur brisé. Serait-elle un jour heureuse ?

 **OoO**

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain, et comme tous les matins précédents, par des nausées matinales. Elle passa de longues minutes à vomir tripes et boyaux, en contenant tant bien que mal ses cheveux qui tentaient de s'échapper et pleine de sueur.

Puis elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans sa douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait énormément de bien et ses pensées maussades qui ne la quittaient pas depuis la veille s'effacèrent. Elle se surprit à sourire tant l'eau lui apportait de réconfort.

Après sa douche, elle se vêtit d'une culotte et un vieux t-shirt et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Elle se prépara une simple assiette de pâtes et s'installa dans le canapé, devant un jeu télé moldu. Là encore, tout était bon pour ne pas penser à son cœur que Drago avait cruellement piétiné.

Alors qu'elle dégustait tranquillement ses pâtes au beurres, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et des bruits de pas s'approcher du canapé dans lequel elle était assise. Elle se retourna et faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes en apercevant Narcissa Malefoy, toujours aussi belle, fière et aristocrate.

\- Ma… Madame Malefoy ? bredouilla Hermione qui ne savait pas très bien ce qu'une Sang Pur venait faire dans le monde moldu.

Narcissa offrit un léger sourire à Hermione avant de la détailler entièrement. En découvrant les « vêtements » d'Hermione, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merlin, miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce donc que cette tenue ?

Hermione baissa la tête sur son corps et rougit fortement. Elle était toujours en culotte/t-shirt. Elle se leva et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon et redescendit au salon où Narcissa l'attendait, toujours debout.

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame Malefoy. Je n'attendais pas de visite.

Narcissa sourit aimablement à la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en doutais et ce n'est pas grave. Puis-je ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant le canapé.

\- Oui, je vous en prie ! Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- S'il vous plaît, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de thé. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, pose la tasse de Narcissa devant elle et prit place près de la blonde.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, madame Malefoy ?

\- Je vous en prie, Hermione. Appelez-moi Narcissa.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles. Je sais que vous êtes enceinte de Drago. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Malgré mes nausées matinales et mes sautes d'humeurs.

Narcissa posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione en souriant.

\- Ces symptômes vont passer très vite. Vous savez, Lucius m'a été d'une grande aide lorsque j'étais enceinte de Drago. C'est dommage que vous ayez à affronter cela seule.

\- Je ne suis pas seule. Il y a mes amis et mes parents. Je compte d'ailleurs aller les voir.

Narcissa soupira, retira sa main du ventre d'Hermione et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Drago vous aime. Il est malheureux loin de vous. Et il n'a qu'une envie, accomplir son rôle de père. Être là pour vous. Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas de lui redonner une place dans votre vie ?

Hermione soupira et baissa la tête sur ses mains.

\- J'allais lui redonner une chance. J'avais l'intention de lui parler après sa fête d'anniversaire, hier soir. Mais… il était avec Daphné. Dans une position… plus que révélatrice. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait vraiment et qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il me le disait. J'ai faillit tomber dans le panneau. Mais il est toujours avec Daphné. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne avec moi par obligation. S'il veut être avec elle, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Narcissa regarda Hermione tristement et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ma chère… Drago n'est plus avec Daphné.

Hermione leva la tête pour regarder la blonde, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il n'est plus avec Daphné. Et il ne se remettra pas avec elle. Parce que c'est avec vous qu'il veut être.

\- Mais pourtant, hier… Ils étaient…

\- Ils n'étaient rien du tout, la coupa la blonde. Elle l'a prit par surprise. C'est un homme, alors forcément il a mit le temps pour réagir. Mais son amour pour vous est fort. Il sait que c'est avec vous qu'il veut être. Qu'il veut fonder une famille. Il n'aurait rien fait avec elle. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice, après que vous soyez partie, Drago a jeté Daphné dehors.

\- Vraiment ? dit Hermione.

\- Vraiment, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire amical. Il était fou de rage. Je l'ai entendu massacrer sa chambre et… pleurer.

\- Pleurer ?

\- Il est malheureux, Hermione. Je vous l'ai dis. Ce matin, il a voulu faire bonne figure. Il s'est montré à nous mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Mais Lucius et moi avons remarqué ses yeux rouges et bouffis et son manque d'appétit. Il est grognon et ne sourit plus. Il a besoin de vous, Hermione. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Hermione avait toujours les yeux baissés et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait le cœur serré. Imaginer Drago aussi mal la rendait malheureuse. Son unique envie était de le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le quitter.

Narcissa prit la main d'Hermione et la serra chaleureusement.

\- Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, Hermione. Il est pour vous et vous êtes pour lui. Et vous êtes malheureux loin l'un de l'autre. Réfléchissez-y, Hermione.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça, madame Malefoy ? Je suis une Née-moldu. Vous et monsieur Malefoy devriez me détester.

\- Nous avons dépassé le stade du jugement sur le sang. Nous avons évolué. Et nous avons vu que Drago n'était heureux qu'à vos côtés. Lorsqu'il était avec Daphné, il était redevenu un homme arrogant, prétentieux et méchant. Vous le rendez bon parce que vous le rendez heureux. Et le bonheur de notre fils est tout ce qui nous importe.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bon, dit la blonde en se levant. Je vais y aller. Il fallait que je vienne vous parler.

\- Vous avez bien fait, madame.

\- Hermione. Je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Narcissa.

Hermione sourit devant l'air faussement autoritaire de la blonde.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Narcissa.

La mère de Drago rit et embrassa Hermione sur la joue qui fut surprise de tant de familiarité venant de la Sang Pur.

\- Réfléchissez bien, Hermione. Le bonheur de mon fils dépend de votre décision.

Hermione hocha la tête et la Sang Pur transplana. La jeune femme souffla et s'affala dans le canapé. À cet instant précis, elle avait besoin de voir ses parents. Ils étaient toujours d'excellents conseils.

Elle prit son teléphone et composa le numéro de ses parents. Après trois tonalité, la voix de sa mère lui répondit.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour maman, c'est Hermione.

\- Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux venir ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va maman. J'ai juste envie de vous rendre visite.

\- Alors nous t'attendons !

\- Super ! À tout de suite !

Hermione raccrocha le téléphone et partit s'habiller de façon moins jem'enfoutiste, se maquilla légèrement et enfila ses chaussures. Elle donna à manger et à boire à Pattenrond en lui donnant des caresses et en lui disant combien elle l'aimait et transplana devant la maison de ses parents.

Elle frappa à la porte et sa mère ouvrit rapidement la porte.

\- Hermione ! Ma chérie !

\- Bonjour maman, dit Hermione en souriant.

Madame Granger serra sa fille dans ses bras et Henry Granger débarqua à son tour.

\- Hermione ! Ma petite grenouille !

\- Bonjour papa !

Elle serra également son père dans ses bras et suivit ses parents dans la maison.

\- Installe-toi, Hermione chérie, dit sa mère. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien du thé, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon et s'installait dans le canapé.

Son père s'installa près d'elle et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire heureux. Voir ses parents était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La réaction de Drago vis-à-vis de Daphné ? Je l'avoue, il a agit comme un salaud.**

 **En tout cas, maintenant, il est au 36ème dessous.**

 **Narcissa qui vient rendre visite à Hermione ?**

 **Que pensez-vous que sera la décision d'Hermione ?**

 **Et qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **En tout cas, on a pas fini d'entendre parler de Greengrass, ahah xD**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous**

 **Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**


	33. Chapitre Trente-Trois

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour mon retard, c'est impardonnable ! Je vous avoue que j'ai assez séché sur ce chapitre donc j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire. M'enfin, le voilà tout beau, tout chaud !**

 **Je suis allée à l'avant-première du film Ça, vendredi. Je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec HP mais j'avais envie de le dire xD**

 **Le film était génial et j'ai adoré le fait de concentrer ce premier film sur les enfants. Oui, parce qu'on imagine bien qu'un second film sera fait 27 ans plus tard, ah ah ! Sinon, savant mélange entre horreur, humour et émotions. C'était vraiment top. Ah oui, et j'ai la phobie des clowns, faut être maso un peu xD**

 **Bon , trêve de blablas, voici le chapitre. on se retrouve en bas !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione était installée dans le canapé de ses parents, heureuse et sereine. Elle ne leur avait pas rendu visite depuis un long moment, Colin s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise chez les Granger, et la jeune femme réalisa que cela lui avait manqué.

Madame Granger arriva avec trois tasses de thé et Hermione se demanda comment sa mère arrivait à tout porter sans magie et sans rien renverser. Hermione prit la sienne et Jean Granger s'installa près de sa fille.

\- Alors, ma chérie, demanda Jean. Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ?

À cette question, Jean posa une main sur le ventre de sa fille, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

\- Je vais bien, malgré les nausées matinales. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, le bébé va bien aussi.

\- Bien. Très bien. Pour les nausées, ne t'en fais pas. Cela va vite passer.

\- Oui, c'est ce que madame Malefoy m'a dit.

\- Malefoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy ?

\- Oui, c'est sa mère. Elle est venue me rendre visite.

\- Oh. Et comment ça se passe avec lui ? Il a accepté la paternité ? Après tout, vous n'étiez pas… ensemble quand c'est arrivé.

\- Il a accepté la paternité. Et il veut que nous nous remettions ensemble. Il a même quitté sa fiancée pour se remettre avec moi.

\- Mais ?

Hermione sourit. Sa mère avait toujours su lire en elle.

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me remettre avec lui.

\- Oh. Mais tu l'envisages, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'ai envisagé mais… il s'est passé des choses et… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.

Madame Granger posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille qui avait l'air perdu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ma chérie ?

\- Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Drago. Je ne voulais pas aller à sa fête mais Ginny m'y a forcé. On a été faire les boutiques, elle disait qu'elle voulait que Drago et moi nous remettions ensemble et… Merlin, il me manque tellement, maman ! Quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai vu son regard sur moi… Mon cœur s'est mit à battre la chamade, mes mains étaient moites… J'essayais de l'ignorer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Et puis on a dansé. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras… Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je ne voulais pas partir. Et c'est là que j'ai su. Je devais me remettre avec lui, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Alors je lui ai dis que son cadeau serait à la fin de la soirée. J'avais l'intention de me remettre avec lui. À la fin de la soirée, il m'a dit de le rejoindre dans sa chambre mais j'avais besoin de m'isoler dans la salle de bain pour reprendre courage. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Quand… Quand je suis arrivée, il… il était…

Hermione s'arrêta. Si elle continuait, elle sentait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

\- Il était quoi ? demanda doucement sa mère.

\- Il était avec Daphné Greengrass…

Et Hermione fondit en larmes.

\- Qui est Daphné Greengrass ? demanda Jean.

\- Sa prétendue ex-fiancée. Il a dit qu'il n'était plus avec elle, qu'il voulait être avec moi parce qu'il m'aimait. Il s'était tous les jours evertué à me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Et je l'ai cru. J'ai faillit retomber dans ses bras alors qu'il est encore avec… elle.

\- Quel sale petit…. ! s'exclama monsieur Granger, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, furieux.

\- Henry ! dit Jean, le regard noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille. Et Drago ne t'a rien dit ? Il n'a pas essayé de s'expliquer ?

\- S'expliquer de quoi, maman ? C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Daphné était avec Drago, en sous-vêtements et elle avait sa main sur… sur son…. Bref ! Et il avait l'air de BIEN aimer ça !

Elle avait craché cette phrase avant de se remettre à pleurer.

\- De toute façon, sanglota-t-elle, je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Je suis partie directement. Mais Narcissa, sa mère, est venue me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Que Drago m'aimait sincèrement. Qu'il n'était plus avec Daphné, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se remettre avec et que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être. Qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle et qu'il l'avait jeté à la porte après que je sois partie. Elle m'a dit qu'en le voyant ce matin, il lui avait paru triste. Il avait les yeux rouges. Ça veut dire qu'il a pleuré, non ? Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire, maman !

À ces mots, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, sanglotante. Jean caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille et dit d'une voix douce.

\- La meilleure chose à faire, Hermione, c'est que tu ailles lui parler. Que tu le laisse s'expliquer. Si j'en crois sa mère, vous êtes tous les deux malheureux. Ce n'est pas bon de ruminer. Il faut l'affronter. Tu verras ce qui en ressortira.

\- Je l'aime, maman. Je l'aime toujours.

\- Je sais ma chérie. Ça va s'arranger.

Madame Granger berça encore sa fille jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Elle accrocha les yeux de son mari et vit qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini de pleurer, elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien. En parler à ses parents lui avait fait du bien.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec ses parents, le cœur un peu plus léger. À présent, elles parlaient de Ginny et sa grossesse. Hermione était vraiment impatiente.

\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? demanda sa mère.

\- Deux mois. Elle devrait accoucher en août. Je crois qu'on est tous impatients. Surtout Harry, le pauvre.

\- À ce point ? rit Henry Granger.

\- Elle n'est pas invivable à proprement parler mais elle se plaint beaucoup du fait que la grossesse lui ai fait prendre quelques kilos. Et quoique Harry puisse lui dire, rien ne la fait changer d'avis.

\- C'est normal, ce sont les hormones, dit Jean. Crois-moi, tu seras probablement pareil quand tu seras à sept mois de grossesse.

\- Je suis déjà invivable en pleurant constamment. Je n'ose pas imaginer…

Ses parents rirent et sa mère posa à nouveau la main sur le ventre de sa fille.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, Hermione, tu n'imagines pas. Mon bébé va donner naissance à son propre bébé !

\- Je suis vraiment stressée, maman.

\- C'est normal, je l'étais aussi. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de Drago. Il saura te rassurer. Je suis sûre qu'il fera un papa parfait.

Hermione se rembrunit alors que Henry maugréait dans sa barbe que, non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cet idiot peroxydé dans leur vie. Madame Granger fusilla son mari du regard et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir. Ne te mets pas la pression, profite de ta grossesse, sois épanouie. Si tu t'en sens capable, si Drago te manque et que tu veux te remettre avec lui alors, fais-le. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as tes parents et tes amis. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Et, que ce soit Drago ou un autre, tu finiras par trouver ton prince charmant.

Hermione sourit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Merci maman ! Merci pour tout.

\- C'est normal, ma chérie.

Elle caressa encore les cheveux de sa fille qui était blottie contre elle, puis monsieur Granger se leva en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Bon ! Et si nous allions nous promener un peu ? Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui, ma grenouille ?

\- Rien de prévu ! Et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu des petites promenades avec mes parents adorés ! Allons-y !

Jean et Henry mirent leurs chaussures et la famille se mit en route pour le centre de Londres.

 **OoO**

Drago était allongé dans son lit, complètement amorphe. Il avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu presque vide dans la main. Il avait passé la journée allongé.

Son père entra soudainement dans la chambre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Drago, debout. Maintenant.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, père.

Le blond se tourna dos à son père, la bouteille toujours à la main. Lucius fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

La bouteille de Drago alla s'écraser contre le mur et le blond se tourna vers son père, choqué.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Je t'ai déjà vu devenir une loque car tu étais incapable de te bouger pour aller récupérer celle que tu aimes, il est hors de question de te laisser continuer sur ce chemin. Tu ne deviendras pas l'homme que j'ai été, mon fils.

\- Tout est fini, père. Elle ne reviendra plus.

\- Et à qui la faute ?

\- Tout est la faute de cette sale garce… Cette sale… marmonna-t-il les poings serrés de rage.

\- Non. C'est ta faute à toi.

\- Pardon ? grogna le blond.

\- Tu savais que miss Granger allait te rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, aveuglé par le désir et tes… hormones, tu n'as pas su repousser Daphné. Si tu l'avais fait, Hermione ne serait pas partie.

Drago baissa la tête, rouge de honte et de colère.

\- Oui, Daphné Greengrass est une sale petite garce. Une traînée, reprit Lucius. Mais tu ne dois le départ d'Hermione qu'à toi-même.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais eu aucune relation. Quand j'ai sentis sa main sur moi, je… Je n'ai pas réussi à calmer mes pulsions. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre, de…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Drago, dit Lucius d'un ton dégouté. Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que toute la faute n'est pas à rejeter sur le dos de Daphné. Tu es aussi fautif qu'elle. Et, mon fils, tu vas devoir faire la part des choses entre le désir que tu ressens pour les autres femmes et ton amour pour Hermione. Imagine si vous aviez été en couple.

\- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! s'emporta le blond. Je suis fidèle, je n'aurais jamais fais ça à Hermione. Je ne me serais jamais laissé séduire.

\- Crois-moi, elle doit probablement penser la même chose que moi à l'heure qu'il est. Et tu as intérêt à te battre pour elle et te montrer digne d'elle. Et arrêter tes idioties !

Drago baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Jamais son père ne s'était autant investi dans ses histoires d'amour, surtout avec une Née-moldu. Ses parents devaient vraiment miser sur leur relation. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Lucius tourna les talons et dit avant de sortir.

\- Tu as intérêt à te reprendre, mon fils. Les Malefoy n'agissent pas comme tu le fais. Les Malefoy sont forts, puissants, rusés et font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils convoitent et ne pleurent pas sur leur sort comme tu le fais. Tu me fais honte. Et tu as intérêt à me nettoyer ce désordre, ajouta-t-il en désignant la bouteille cassée et le Whisky sur le sol.

Puis le patriarche sortit de la chambre de son fils.

Drago regarda l'homme sortir, bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux. À cause d'une femme. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours rendu son père furieux plus jeune, pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais le patriarche ne s'était jamais occupé des histoires de cœur de son fils. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme se leva de mauvaise grâce, tituba légèrement pour prendre sa baguette posée sur son bureau et lança un récurvite sur les restes de bouteille et d'alcool. Puis il s'assit sur son lit.

Que devait-il faire ? Se lamenter encore sur ce lit, une nouvelle bouteille à la main ? Se laisser dépérir sur ce lit loin de celle qu'il aimait ? Ou essayer de se battre, encore et toujours pour récupérer la femme qu'il aimait ? Il allait devoir trouver un très bon moyen pour réussir à l'approcher parce qu'elle devait le détester pour ce qui s'était passé. Son père avait raison. Il avait voulu rejeter la faute sur Daphné parce qu'il l'avait toujours haïe mais c'était de sa faute à lui aussi. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée et maintenant, tout était cassé entre Hermione et lui.

Il eut soudain l'idée d'aller en parler à Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à ses parents. Il ne l'avait jamais fais et ne s'abaisserait jamais à le faire. Mais Blaise était son meilleur ami et toujours de bons conseils. Il saurait quoi faire.

Il se leva d'un bon et sauta dans sa douche. Il souhaitait éliminer l'odeur d'alcool qui s'accrochait à lui. Il allait vraiment finir par passer pour un ivrogne… Il frotta énergiquement sa chevelure platine et son corps, se rinça et sauta hors de la cabine. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha rapidement avant de s'habiller. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Hermione le jour-même, après avoir récolté les conseils de son ami, il se devait donc d'être parfait pour elle. Il prit sa baguette qui était restée sur son lit et sortit à vive allure de sa chambre.

Dans le Grand Hall, il croisa sa mère qui semblait revenir d'il ne savait où.

\- Oh, bonjour Drago.

\- Bonjour mère.

Il vit que la femme eut envie de rajouter quelques chose mais elle se ravisa.

\- Tu sors ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Oui. Je vais voir Blaise.

\- Bien. Je pense que… tu devrais aller voir miss Granger également.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense qu'elle mériterait d'entendre de véritables excuses.

\- Je pense savoir ce que j'ai à faire, répondit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'un conseil.

À ces mots, la blonde quitta le hall. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même avoir réussi à toucher l'ancienne Gryffondor avec son discours.

Drago descendit le reste des marches et sortit du manoir pour transplaner chez Blaise. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte du métis et attendit que celui-ci lui ouvre.

\- Drago ? s'étonna-t-il. On avait prévu de se voir ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Zabini, grinça le blond. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le métis en se décalant pour laisser le blond entrer.

Drago passa la porte et se rendit directement dans le salon de Blaise.

\- Lovegood n'est pas là ?

\- Non, Luna n'est pas là, dit le métis en insistant bien sur le prénom de sa petite amie.

\- Bien, bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ?

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- J'ai tout foiré avec Hermione…

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'alliez pas vous réconcilier ?

\- Si. Enfin, Je crois…

Le métis haussa ses sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Promets que tu ne seras pas violent avec moi et que tu ne me jetteras pas à la porte.

Le métis ricana.

\- Le grand Malefoy a peur de moi ?

Ledit grand Malefoy fusilla son ami du regard.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela-t-il.

\- Bon, c'est promit. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de si grave ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et commença à narrer l'incident du manoir. Plus l'explication avançait, plus le visage de Blaise se décomposait.

À la fin du récit du blond, le métis regardait son ami comme s'il était profondément demeuré.

\- Mais comment j'ai fais pour avoir un meilleur ami aussi con que toi ?

\- Tu m'épargne les insultes, s'il te plaît ? grogna le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, sérieusement, Drago ? On dirait que tu le fais exprès de tout gâcher entre Hermione et toi. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous retrouver ! Mais merde, Drago ! C'était pas compliqué de repousser Daphné ! Tu la hais !

\- Mais je le sais, ça ! s'emporta Drago. Je sais bien que je suis complètement con ! Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter moi-même depuis hier ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour l'entendre encore une fois ! J'ai besoin d'aide, de conseil ! JE VEUX RÉCUPÉRER LA FEMME QUE J'AIME !

\- Là, franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Drago. Tu as vraiment tout gâché, pour le coup. Si Hermione te pardonne, c'est qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi.

\- Super, merci pour le soutien.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Tu lui a montré maintes et maintes fois à quel point tu l'aimais, que tu voulais qu'elle revienne, que tu te battrais pour elle. Et, alors qu'elle est prête à te retomber dans les bras, elle te trouve à deux doigts de coucher avec ton ex. La même personne qui t'a fait larguer Hermione.

\- Daphné ne m'a pas fait larguer Hermione. Je pensais que notre histoire était terminée à cause de mon égo démesuré.

\- Au moins tu le reconnais.

Le blond fusilla Blaise du regard.

\- Bref, reprit le métis. Je suis désolé, Drago mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider. On dirait que tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul. Que tu trouves un moyen de VRAIMENT te faire pardonner. Mais ce sera difficile.

\- Je me doute bien.

Drago poussa un profond soupir de désespoir et Blaise posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Allez, courage mec. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Vous êtes obligés de vous remettre ensemble.

\- Je l'espère, Blaise. Je l'espère. Je vais y aller. Je vais essayer de passer chez elle.

\- Ok. Tiens-moi au courant surtout.

Drago hocha la tête, souhaita une bonne fin de journée à son ami et sortit de la demeure de Blaise. Il transplana directement chez Hermione, le cœur battant et s'approcha de la porte. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et sentit ses mains devenir moites. Comment allait-elle l'accueillir ? Que devait-il lui dire ? Accepterait-elle de l'écouter ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait peur d'en avoir les réponses. Il était malheureux et il avait peur de l'être encore plus.

Personne n'ouvrit donc Drago frappa une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième fois. Au bout de la quatrième fois, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione n'était pas chez elle. Le cœur lourd, il se redécida à transplaner au Manoir Malefoy.

 **OoO**

Hermione était restée déjeuner avec ses parents. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde au blond et ses parents avaient été aux petits soins avec elle, la dorlotant sans cesse. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille, que tous ses soucis d'adultes avaient disparus et, à présent, elle se sentait mieux.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme rentra chez elle.

\- Pattenrond, je suis rentrée ! dit-elle.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et vit que la gamelle du chat était toujours pleine. « Ce chat se fait de plus en plus vieux, pensa-t-elle. Il ne mange presque plus rien… »

Elle chercha son chat et le trouva endormi sur le canapé. Elle le caressa délicatement mais se rendit vite compte quelque chose clochait. Le chat n'avait aucune réaction. Elle l'appela d'une voix douce mais l'animal n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Elle se rendit également compte de la rigidité du chat. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à la jeune femme pour se rendre à l'évidence. Pattenrond n'était plus. La jeune femme poussa un cri de détresse intense et s'écroula au sol, le chat dans les bras.

\- Non, non, non, non… sanglota-t-elle. Pas toi, Pattenrond. Ne m'abandonne pas…

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Son Pattenrond, son ami fidèle depuis tant d'années venait de rendre l'âme. Et elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans cette maison. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller. Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison avec le cadavre de son chat. Elle n'avait pas le courage de s'en occuper. Elle n'avait plus le courage de rien.

Elle se releva maladroitement et tituba jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, son chat gisant sur le sol. Elle sortit tel un zombie de chez elle et transplana immédiatement. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul endroit en tête. Une seule personne dont elle nécessitait la présence réconfortante.

Ainsi, lorsque Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte de son manoir, la jeune femme s'effondra dans ses bras, en larmes et le corps tremblant.

 **Et voilà...**

 **Bon, ce chapitre ne se termine pas de la plus heureuse des façons. Pattenrond est mort. Mais Hermione est allée chez le blond pour se faire réconforter !**

 **Alors, à votre avis, vraie réconciliation ou moment de faiblesse ?**

 **Et Narcissa et Lucius, vous les aimez toujours ?**

 **Et les parents Granger ?**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous !**


	34. Chapitre Trente-Quatre

**Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce retard d'une semaine. J'avoue que ce retard est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire à cause de mon travail et vendredi est arrivé et mon chapitre n'était pas prêt. J'ai préféré me prendre une semaine de plus pour vous pondre un chapitre potable.**

 **M'enfin, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Après avoir frappé en vain chez Hermione, Drago était rentré dans son manoir. Il avait passé l'après-midi à cogiter, à trouver quoi faire pour récupérer Hermione. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la journée défiler. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque, dans les environs de dix-neuf heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il ordonna aux elfes de le laisser ouvrir. Il espérait mentalement que ce serait Hermione, même s'il en doutait fortement.

Il fut donc surprit en découvrant Hermione sur le pas de la porte. Une Hermione en larmes qui se jeta instantanément à son cou. Le jeune homme fut prit de cours et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais il finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Hermione ? dit-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise autour du cou du blond, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait pourtant, c'était qu'Hermione était mal, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

N'écoutant que son cœur, il la guida lentement et tendrement jusqu'au salon et l'installa sur le canapé de cuir. Il la laissa pleurer en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

\- Pattenrond… Pattenrond est mort… sanglota-t-elle.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas triste à proprement parler mais il avait vécu un petit bout de temps avec cette bête, il s'y était habitué. Alors le jeune homme était touché. Mais pas autant qu'Hermione visiblement.

\- Oh, mon amour… dit-il. Je suis désolé.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il souhaitait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le manoir est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je me sentais tellement seule…

\- Tu es venue parce que tu m'aimes et que tu sais que je suis celui qu'il te faut. Tu cherchais du réconfort et tu savais que je t'en apporterais.

Hermione renifla légèrement et releva les yeux vers Drago. Elle plongea dans le regard anthracite du garçon et ne fut plus capable de réfléchir. À cet instant ce n'était plus que Drago et Hermione, seuls, dans le manoir. Et Hermione avait terriblement besoin de réconfort.

Elle s'accrocha au cou de Drago et attrapa sauvagement ses lèvres. Drago ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Hermione se plaça à califourchon sur le garçon et s'agrippa à ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il agrippait les fesses de la jeune femme.

Leurs langues dansaient, se caressaient, jouaient ensemble. Leurs corps semblaient heureux de se retrouver.

Hermione quitta les lèvres de Drago et plongea dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle suçota, mordilla la peau fragile de son cou et le blond grogna de plaisir. Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent les fesses d'Hermione et remontèrent le long de ses hanches pour aller se poser sur ses seins. Il caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme à travers ses vêtements et elle gémit contre son cou. Le blond sentit son sexe réagir et son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse. Mais il s'en moquait. La jeune femme lui avait tellement manqué qu'il voulait en profiter et redécouvrir son corps.

! LEMON !

Il bascula alors Hermione lentement sur le canapé pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme quitta le cou du blond et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Drago retira lentement le chemisier d'Hermione, bouton par bouton, et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait. Il embrassait le cou, la gorge, les épaules, le haut des seins et Hermione se tortilla de plaisir sous ses baisers. Il retira le chemisier d'Hermione et le lança au sol. Il remonta ensuite pour embrasser la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses seins pour les caresser à travers le tissu du soutien gorge. Hermione gémit sous ses caresses et Drago grogna.

Il finit par retirer le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur le téton droit. Il y donna des coups de langues, l'attrapa avec ses dents pour le faire rouler alors qu'il titillait l'autre du bout des doigts.

\- Oh, Merlin… gémit Hermione. C'est si bon.

Drago pinça plus fortement le téton entre ses doigts alors qu'il mordillait l'autre et Hermione poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort. Elle sentait l'humidité couler le long de ses cuisses.

Drago quitta alors les seins d'Hermione et parsema le ventre de la jeune femme de baisers brûlants. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'élastique de sa culotte, il leva vers elle un regard noir de désir, caressa du bout des doigts le mollet droit, remonta le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et atteignit l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme qui se cambra instinctivement.

Un sourire pervers prit place sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans la culotte d'Hermione pour lui caresser le clitoris. Il le titilla longuement alors qu'Hermione gémissait. Le blond se sentit fier.

\- Tu aimes ça, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de désir. Tu aimes être caressée ?

\- Oh oui, ne t'arrête pas…

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il retira alors la culotte d'Hermione et inséra directement deux doigts en elle. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise mélangé à du désir alors qu'il commençait à la doigter. Elle gémit tant c'était bon. Elle adorait avoir les doigts de Drago en elle mais ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était lui. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

\- Prend-moi, Drago.

\- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Oui. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant.

Pour une fois, Drago était d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis tellement longtemps, il désirait Hermione depuis tant de temps qu'il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme retira son pantalon et, alors qu'il allait retirer son boxer, Hermione se redressa, un sourire coquin aux lèvres et plongea sa main dans le sous-vêtement du blond pour en caresser le bout de son pénis.

\- Hermione… gémit-il. Je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher, Drago. Ton corps… m'attire.

Le blond grogna de désir alors qu'Hermione entamait des vas-et-viens sur son sexe dressé. Les paroles d'Hermione agissaient en véritable aphrodisiaque chez lui.

Hermione masturbait Drago en déposant de doux baisers dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, sous son oreille, sur sa joue, sur son nez, sur son front, à la commissure de ses lèvres puis sur ses lèvres. Puis ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement alors qu'Hermione accélérait ses mouvements sur le sexe de Drago.

Le jeune homme grogna à nouveau et, se sentant venir, arrêta les mouvements de main d'Hermione. Elle le regarda, sans comprendre. Drago ne dit rien mais se contenta de sourire en la renversant sur le canapé. Il passa un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours mouillée puis il la pénétra brusquement.

Hermione poussa un cri de plaisir en le sentant entrer en elle sans ménagement. Drago s'en voulu d'avoir été brutal mais il avait tellement attendu qu'il n'avait pas su réprimer ses pulsions. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Hermione crier de plaisir, il ne pu s'empêcher de commencer ses coups de butoir. En entendant Hermione répondre positivement à ses coups de rein, il accéléra ses coups. Il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Tout le désir et la frustration qu'il avait accumulé, sans oublier le fait qu'il faisait enfin l'amour à celle qu'il désirait, tout s'extériorisait enfin. Et cela ne semblait pas déranger Hermione.

\- Tu aimes ça, Granger ? murmura Drago. Tu aimes être prise sauvagement ?

\- Oui, Drago, gémit Hermione. Prend-moi plus fort, je t'en prie. J'aime tellement ça !

La jeune femme n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles aussi bestiales avec Drago. Et Merlin, elle adorait ça. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et la bourrina de toutes ses forces et plus il s'enfonçait loin en elle, plus elle hurlait de plaisir.

Drago se retira alors soudainement et retourna Hermione à quatre pattes sur le canapé avant de la pénétrer à nouveau brusquement. Il l'assaillait de coups de reins et Hermione criait sous ses assauts, cramponnée au cuir du canapé. Il la prenait encore et encore et puis la jouissance monta en chacun d'eux. Hermione ferma les yeux, ses parois vaginales se contractèrent alors qu'elle était prise d'un orgasme. Au même instant, Drago se vida en elle.

! FIN DU LEMON !

Il ne se retira pas d'elle tout de suite, Il se pencha délicatement sur son dos et y déposa de tendres baisers en caressant ses flancs. Hermione frissonnait sous ses baisers. Cet homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effets et elle ne se comprenait pas. Il passa ses mains le long de son dos sans arrêter ses baisers.

\- Drago… souffla la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se retira enfin d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Il monta les marches de marbre, se rendit dans son aile et rejoignit sa chambre. Il déposa Hermione dans son lit, s'allongea près d'elle et conjura leurs vêtements d'un Accio.

\- Je ne devrais pas rester… murmura-t-elle.

\- Chut. Ne te prends pas la tête inutilement. Tu as perdu Pattenrond, tu es malheureuse alors tu reste avec moi. Tu ne reste pas seule.

En réalité, il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle choisirait de rester avec lui. De rester pour toujours à ses côtés. Il l'avait tellement attendue, il avait peur que ce qui venait de se passer ne soit qu'une erreur pour elle et qu'elle décide de repartir. Cela lui briserait le cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Hermione hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- D'être là pour moi.

Le blond se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il caressa tendrement le visage de la femme à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- C'est faux. Ces trois dernières années, tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais avec elle. Hier aussi.

Drago soupira. Il ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain. Pas ce soir.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît… Peut-on en parler demain ? Il faut que l'on s'explique, je le sais mais… pas maintenant.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je veux rester ici. Avec toi.

Alors que le blond hochait la tête, Hermione posa la sienne sur le torse du blond. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors que la jeune femme commençait à somnoler.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, mumura-t-il.

Il ne su si elle l'avait entendu. Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le sourire heureux aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit une masse lourde derrière elle. Et quelque chose qui l'encerclait. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La mort de Pattenrond, son arrivée au Manoir- anéantie- Drago qui s'était occupé de la réconforter, sa partie de jambes en l'air avec le blond qu'elle avait adoré.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et si, à cause d'elle, Drago se faisait des films ? S'il pensait qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble ? Hermione ne savait pas si elle souhaitait se remettre avec lui. Elle l'aimait et sa présence l'apaisait mais elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé avec Daphné.

Le jeune homme voulait s'expliquer avec elle. Aurait-elle le courage d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire ?

Elle se tourna lentement dans le lit, ne souhaitant pas réveiller le blond mais sursauta fortement en se rendant compte que le jeune homme était déjà réveillé et qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

En voyant la jeune sursauter, le blond afficha un sourire en coin. Son sourire en coin incroyablement sexy. En réalité, avec son sourire et ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, Drago était incroyablement sexy. Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement.

\- Bonjour, susurra-t-il. Je t'ai fais peur ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir réveillé.

\- Je suis réveillé depuis une heure déjà.

\- Une heure ? Mais… Tu es allé petit-déjeuner au moins ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai passé une heure dans ce lit, toi dans mes bras. Je voulais profiter de toi avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je parie que, pour toi, ce qui s'est passé hier est une erreur et que tu vas partir sans te retourner.

Une lueur de douleur brilla dans ses yeux et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à passer au-dessus de tout ça pour se remettre avec lui. Pourtant… Elle était malheureuse loin de lui. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle soupira.

\- Tu voulais que l'on s'explique, non ?

Drago se releva légèrement et Hermione su qu'il avait reprit un peu espoir.

\- En effet.

\- Eh bien, allons petit-déjeuner et nous discuterons ensuite.

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva d'un bond. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva également et les deux jeunes s'habillèrent avant de descendre dans le salon. Narcissa et Lucius étaient chacun assit dans un fauteuil et se figèrent en voyant les deux entrer.

\- Miss Granger ? s'exclama Narcissa après quelques secondes de silence. Que faites-vous au Manoir ?

\- Mère… commença Drago.

\- C'est une longue histoire, coupa Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'étaler plus.

La blonde hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas mettre la jeune femme dans l'embarras donc elle n'ajouta rien. Mais elle aurait une discussion avec son fils. Était-il possible qu'ils se soient remis ensemble ? Elle l'espérait de toute son âme.

\- Je présume que vous avez faim ? demanda la mère.

\- Oui, un peu, dit Hermione, gênée.

\- Bien, installez-vous. Twitty va apporter le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione tiqua légèrement en entendant que le petit-déjeuner allait être apporté par un elfe de maison mais ne dit rien. Elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre les parents Malefoy à dos. Elle hocha donc la tête et se rendit, Drago sur les talons, dans la salle à manger.

Elle s'installa à table, près du blond et l'elfe de maison fit apparaître de la nourriture en abondance. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Toute cette nourriture n'était quand même pas que pour eux deux ? Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger autant.

\- Madame Malefoy…

\- Narcissa, Hermione, coupa la blonde.

\- Narcissa… reprit la jeune femme. Allez-vous manger avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Lucius et moi avons déjà mangé.

\- Mais… Il y en a beaucoup trop.

\- Hermione. Vous portez la vie en vous, il faut vous nourrir.

\- Oui mais là… Je vais prendre cinquante kilos.

\- Mange ce que tu peux, Hermione, dit Drago en posant une main sur celle de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais… Ces pauvres elfes qui se sont donné tant de mal à tout préparer…

Elle entendit alors un profond soupir de lassitude puis la voix agacée du patriarche Malefoy.

\- Mangez donc, miss Granger et cessez vos simagrées. Au Diable les elfes, ils font leur travail, voilà tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque bien placée mais Drago l'en empêcha d'une pression sur la main.

Elle marmonna donc des paroles incompréhensibles et se servit à manger.

La jeune femme mangea à sa faim et elle eu l'impression désagréable que Narcissa tentait de la faire manger plus que de raison. Chaque fois que la jeune femme terminait de manger, la mère de Drago lui resservait des toasts ou du porridge ou lui remplissait à nouveau son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Narcissa, je crois que c'est bon, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'ai assez mangé.

\- Mais…

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta la brune avec un regard implorant. Je suis sur le point d'exploser. Le bébé est repu aussi, je vous le garantis.

\- Bon… Puisque vous le dites. Mais si vous avez faim, n'hésitez pas à venir voir les elfes. Ils se feront un plaisir de vous servir à manger.

\- D'accord.

Hermione lança un regard à Drago qui termina rapidement de manger avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai terminé. On y va ?

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux jeunes se levèrent de table pour regagner le grand hall. Ils montèrent les marches de marbre pour regagner la chambre du blond.

Soudain, l'ambiance se fit plus tendue. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait encore des ressentiments vis-à-vis de Drago. Elle lui en voulait encore.

Le jeune homme, lui, était stressé. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Hermione, s'expliquer. Mais il avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots, d'être maladroit et de la faire partir définitivement. Il devait agir en Serpentard et être rusé. Trouver les bons mots.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, pesant. Hermione attendait que Drago parle, après tout c'était à lui de s'expliquer, et Drago était encore en train de chercher ses mots. Lasse, Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour briser le silence mais Drago choisit ce moment pour se décider à parler.

\- Hermione… dit-il. Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire. Je voudrais t'expliquer, vraiment et en sincérité.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? Alors parle.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

\- Quand on s'est donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre, j'étais persuadé que l'on allait se remettre ensemble. Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, je ne savais absolument pas que Daphné était présente. Vraiment. Je te le jure. Elle m'a dit s'être incrustée au Manoir avant que la fête ne commence et m'y avoir attendu. Visiblement, Twitty l'avait laissée entrer.

Le ton du blond était mauvais. Il avait l'air sincèrement fâché.

\- La voir au Manoir, en sous-vêtements, m'a beaucoup surpris et je n'ai pas réagi assez vite. Elle en a profité pour m'allumer. Je suis un homme, Hermione. Un jolie femme me caresse l'entre-jambe, mon corps réagit. C'est naturel. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais recouché avec elle. Que toi et moi nous remettions ensemble ou non, entre Daphné et moi c'était fini. Définitivement. J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais toujours, que tu étais celle avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre avec une autre femme que toi. Nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble. Je t'aime. Tellement.

Hermione était touchée par les mots de Drago et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Tu me dis ça maintenant, Drago mais comment savoir que ce ne sont pas de belles paroles ? Que tu ne retourneras pas voir Daphné si tu n'es pas assez satisfait ? Ou que tu ne la regretteras pas ? Ou que tu te lasse de moi ? Que tu m'en veuilles d'être tombée enceinte ?

Hermione était en train de lui faire part de ses craintes. Il fallait qu'il la rassure. Elle devait être rassurée pour se remettre avec lui.

Drago s'installa près d'elle sur le lit et lui prit les mains.

\- Hermione… Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours l'homme avec qui tu es sortie. L'homme qui a changé, grâce à toi. Cela fait six longues années que je suis amoureux de toi. Sans compter les années précédentes où j'avais déjà craqué pour toi, sans m'en rendre compte. Tu crois toujours que je vais me lasser de toi ? Tu es la femme la plus belle, intelligente, droite de cette planète. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi, pour toujours. Et Daphné… Tu crois vraiment que je vais la regretter ? Cette femme était d'un ennui monumental, vraiment. Je n'en pouvais plus d'elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec elle ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un héritier et j'avais abandonné la femme de ma vie.

Hermione baissa la tête à ces mots. Oui, il l'avait abandonnée.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, Hermione. Je t'en pris, laisse-moi une seconde chance. Permets-moi d'être celui qui finira sa vie avec toi, qui élèvera cet enfant avec toi. Je t'aime tellement.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent et elle ne pouvait plus lui résister. Elle aussi était follement amoureuse de lui et il avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières. Elle lui sauta alors au cou et déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du blond. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris puis il referma ensuite ses bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et répondit à son baiser.

Il la renversa dans le lit et elle gloussa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus agis en couple ensemble et cela leur avait manqué à tous les deux.

Le blond déposa sensuellement des baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme qui gémit légèrement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on l'annonce à nos amis, souffla la brune.

\- Hum… Plus tard… Pour le moment, je veux profiter du corps de ma splendide petite-amie.

Il releva subitement la tête, inquiet.

\- Tu es bien de nouveau ma petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment, idiot ! Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Hermione murmura les Sortilèges d'Emprisonnement et l'Assurdiato avant de faire l'amour encore et encore avec le blond, tous deux heureux de s'être retrouvés.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà ! Drago et Hermione sont enfin de retour ensemble !**

 **Vous vous y attendiez ? Déçus ? Heureux ? Pensez-vous que ça a été trop rapide ?**

 **Eh oui, il a fallu la mort de Pattenrond pour que le couple se remette ensemble xD**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Dramione va affronter les amis et la famille, ahah xD**

 **Bonne journée à vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

 **Bisoooooooous !**


	35. Chapitre Trente-Cinq

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Eh oui, encore une fois, je suis en retard. Pourtant mon chapitre était prêt mais j'ai tellement travaillé que je n'ai pas eu le courage de passer à la correction**.

 **M'enfin, ce chapitre est assez long, j'espère qu'il réussira à me faire pardonner.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione et Drago avaient passé la matinée à faire l'amour. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés par tant d'ébats mais ils avaient tellement soif du corps de l'autre qu'il ne pouvaient s'empêcher de recommencer encore et encore. C'était une des choses qui leur avait manqué durant leur séparation. Faire l'amour sans s'en lasser.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et le couple se décida à quitter le lit.

\- Bon, mes parents seront les premières personnes que nous avertirons, dit Drago alors qu'il enfilait son boxer.

Hermione qui avait déjà enfilé ses sous-vêtements acquiesça.

\- Espérons qu'ils le prennent bien, dit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que oui, dit Drago qui enfilait à présent un pantalon.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ses mots que, déjà, il la prenait par la main pour sortir de la chambre.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs rapidement, Drago semblait pressé tant il tirait sur la main de la jeune femme et descendirent les marches de marbre pour rejoindre les parents qui n'avaient pas bougé du salon.

Ils levèrent simultanément la tête vers le couple et les yeux de Narcissa descendirent sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- Mère, père, dit Drago qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de sa mère. Hermione et moi avons discuté durant la matinée et… nous nous sommes remis ensemble.

\- Vraiment ? dit Lucius avec un faux regard surpris.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Le fait qu'Hermione ait dormi au manoir signifiait beaucoup de choses. Les parents simulèrent tous deux la surprise, puis Narcissa se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hermione, je suis heureuse ! dit-elle en se plantant devant elle. Bienvenue dans la famille !

Elle prit délicatement, et de façon digne d'une Sang Pur, Hermione dans ses bras et la jeune femme ainsi que Drago et Lucius ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris.

\- Euh… Merci Narcissa… répondit Hermione, prise de court.

La blonde sourit avant de lâcher Hermione.

\- Twitty a préparé le déjeuner. Allons manger, dit-elle.

Le couple hocha la tête et les quatre personnes se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils prirent place à table, les deux hommes en bout de table et les plats apparurent sur la table.

Narcissa se chargea personnellement de remplir l'assiette d'Hermione et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La matriarche Malefoy lui faisait énormément penser à Molly Weasley. Elle prenait soin des siens et Hermione savait qu'elle faisait partie des siens.

Les Malefoy et Hermione mangèrent silencieusement. C'était un des côtés les moins plaisants chez eux. Ils ne parlaient jamais en mangeant. Hermione mangea son assiette en entier et lorsque le dessert arriva, elle était repue.

\- Prenez au moins une petite part de tarte, dit Narcissa. Pour le bébé.

\- Honnêtement, Narcissa… Je suis pleine. Le plat m'a calée. Je ne pourrai jamais manger plus.

\- Mais…

\- Mère… intervint Drago. Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Laissez-la tranquille.

\- Drago, dit Lucius. Fais attention à ton intonation lorsque tu parles à ta mère.

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé de laisser Hermione tranquille. Elle essaie de la gaver comme une oie.

Hermione lança un regard reconnaissant au blond avant de dire :

\- Ça va aller, Drago. (Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers Narcissa) Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante de prendre soin de moi ainsi que de notre enfant. Mais je vous assure que j'ai vraiment très bien mangé.

\- Bon, dit la blonde. Je vous crois alors.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et les trois Malefoy se servirent en dessert, Hermione se contentant de boire son verre d'eau.

À la fin du repas, le jeune couple se leva de table et remonta dans la chambre du blond.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller chez Harry et Ginny.

\- Je peux venir t'aider à te laver ? demanda le blond d'un air coquin.

\- Oh non. Toi, tu vas te rendre utile et envoyer un hibou à tout le monde pour les prévenir qu'on se rejoint chez Harry.

\- Mais Hermione…

\- Allez ! Sinon, pas de sexe ce soir !

\- Tu comptes rester ici ce soir ?

\- Peut-être…

La jeune femme s'approcha sensuellement de son copain avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Alors dépêche-toi d'envoyer ces hiboux, mon chéri… souffla-t-elle.

Le blond dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur elle dans l'instant. Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement de la chambre. Hermione sourit, attrapa des vêtements- visiblement, Drago avait demandé à Twitty de faire ramener certains de ses vêtements au Manoir- et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire- qui ressemblait plus à une piscine immense- et se glissa dans l'eau bien chaude. Elle ouvrit les robinets de savon et s'adossa contre le rebord de la baignoire avant de fermer les yeux. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Merlin que c'était bon de se prélasser dans de l'eau chaude. Ses muscles commençaient à se détendre.

Elle resta dans l'eau chaude quinze bonnes minutes avant de se décider à sortir.

Elle se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette épaisse et chaude- probablement chauffée par les elfes- et s'habilla. Puis elle regagna la chambre du blond.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, il leva la tête à son entrée.

\- Merlin, tu étais longue ! Ça fait quinze minutes que j'ai envoyé ces satanées lettres !

\- Tu aurais pu me rejoindre… dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond se leva, une expression choquée sur son visage.

\- Es-tu sérieuse, Hermione Granger ? Je t'ai attendue ! Je me suis ennuyé pendant QUINZE longues minutes et tu me dis que j'aurais pu te rejoindre ?!

Hermione afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu me rejoignes après avoir envoyé les lettres…

Drago s'approcha dangereusement de la brune et la renversa sur le sol- en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal- avant de lui infliger une torture de chatouilles.

\- Vous allez me rendre fou, Hermione Granger !

La jeune femme riait et se tortillait sous les chatouilles du blond.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! hurlait-elle en riant.

Elle écarta alors les jambes et le blond se plaça entre elles. Il arrêta alors ses caresses pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère se fit alors plus lourde, plus électrique. Hermione sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent de désir et il plongea sur ses lèvres pour les capturer.

Hermione laissa rapidement passer la langue de Drago dans sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient ensemble. Hermione s'agrippa aux cheveux du blond et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le bassin du blond se frotter contre le sien.

Il y avait entre eux une grosse tension sexuelle. Ils s'aimaient passionnément mais ils étaient également très attirés l'un par l'autre. Leurs corps étaient comme aimantés à l'autre.

Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent celles d'Hermione et plongèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il passa sa langue sur sa jugulaire et Hermione frissonna fortement. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune femme et murmura :

\- Je t'aime, mon Hermione.

Touchée par les mots du blond, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour trouver ses lèvres et l'embrasser avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon Drago. Mais tu devrais aller te laver. Nos amis vont nous attendre.

Drago fit une moue contrarié.

\- Mais je voulais te faire l'amour, moi…

\- Quand on rentrera.

\- C'est promit ?

Hermione rit. À cet instant, Drago ressemblait à un petit garçon qui essayait de négocier un cadeau. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez.

\- Promit.

Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement Hermione, se releva et l'aida également à se relever. Puis il prit quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Cinq minutes après que Drago se soit retiré dans la salle de bain, plusieurs hiboux cognèrent à la fenêtre. C'étaient les confirmations de leurs amis. Hermione commença à angoisser. C'était idiot car leurs amis n'attendaient que l'instant où ils se remettraient ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses amis la jugeraient et c'était vraiment idiot.

Drago sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux dégoulinants sur son torse bien taillé. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se lêcher les lèvres de convoitise. Le blond le remarqua et afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Alors miss Granger, on admire la friandise ?

\- Pff. Espèce d'idiot. Dépêche-toi d'aller t'habiller. Nos amis nous attendent.

Drago se dirigea vers la penderie en conservant son sourire en coin. Il adorait taquiner Hermione. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait. Il enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise et une veste de la même couleur et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer pendant qu'Hermione s'y maquillait. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent prêts, les deux jeunes quittèrent le manoir et transplanèrent chez Harry et Ginny.

Oo

Ils furent accueillis par Harry. Ginny, étant à sept mois de grossesse, commençait à être très fatiguée, Harry tenait donc à ce qu'elle se repose un maximum, au grand damn de la rouquine qui détestait être inactive.

Lorsqu'il vit que Drago était accompagné d'Hermione, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Drago ? Hermione ? Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. On peut entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il se poussa légèrement sur le côté pour permettre à Hermione et Drago d'entrer. Le blond et la jeune femme pénétrèrent dans la maison et se rendirent immédiatement dans le salon du Survivant. Tous leurs amis étaient déjà arrivés. Le couple les embrassa un par un avant de s'asseoir, Hermione dans un fauteuil et Drago sur le bras du même fauteuil.

Les autres n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cela et se regardèrent les uns, les autres.

\- Bien, commença Hermione. Nous aimerions vous dire quelque chose…

\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? demanda Pansy.

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose se stoppa et regarda son amie, choquée qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Drago, lui, affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione. Vous êtes arrivés ensemble, vous vous asseyez l'un à côté de l'autre, tu portes son enfant… Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir.

Hermione rougit furieusement et Drago attrapa sa main.

\- En effet, nous nous sommes accordés une seconde chance, dit-il. Et je compte tout faire pour que ça fonctionne cette fois-ci.

\- C'est tellement mignon ! s'extasia Ginny, les mains jointes, l'air rêveur et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bravo, dit Luna de son air rêveur. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

Hermione sourit et regarda l'homme à ses côtés. Oui, Drago et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble. Et elle espérait que cela fonctionne vraiment.

\- Merlin, dit Blaise. J'ai vraiment cru que cela n'arriverait jamais. Tu lui as pardonné ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Les autres n'étaient pas au courant pour ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'anniversaire de Drago, ils pensèrent donc qu'il faisait allusion à la raison de leur rupture. Mais Hermione su. Elle lui sourit avant de dire :

\- J'ai eu du mal, beaucoup de mal. Mais malgré l'air impassible qu'il sait garder, je sais lire en lui. Et je sais qu'il était sincère.

Le métis regarda alors le blond aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Mec, si tu gâches à nouveau tout avec Hermione, je te tue. C'est la femme de ta vie, bon sang !

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de sa copine et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je ne gâcherai plus jamais notre histoire. J'étais malheureux sans elle. Je ne supporterai pas ça une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme posa la tête sur le torse du blond qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Bon ! dit Blaise en frappant dans ses mains. Si on trinquait ?

\- Excellente idée ! dit Harry.

Le Survivant se leva et alla chercher des bouteilles d'alcool tandis que Pansy se rendit dans la cuisine- sous les protestations de Ginny- et revint avec un plateau qui contenait des verres et deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille pour les femmes enceintes.

Tous se servirent un verre et chaque couple se trouva enlacés.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être au jour où Daphné apprendra que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, dit Ron. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

\- Pas moi, dit Drago. Je te rappelle que sa sœur était tarée. Si elle est aussi folle qu'Astoria, on est mal barrés.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, Drago.

\- Tu es enceinte, ma chérie. Donc plus vulnérable.

\- Je ne suis pas vulnérable, Drago Malfoy… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

La jeune femme fusilla son petit ami du regard qui affichait un sourire amusé. Leurs amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Les querelles amoureuses de Drago et Hermione leur avait vraiment manqué.

Les amis passèrent le reste de la journée à rire et parler, comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione et Ginny, blotties dans les bras de leurs copains, caressaient distraitement leurs ventres, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Puis le début de soirée arriva rapidement. Hermione leva son regard vers le jeune homme.

\- On ne va pas tarder à rentrer ? Mes parents doivent venir manger à la maison ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait ?

\- Non.

\- Ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit alors… Ce sera un bon moyen de leur annoncer le fait que nous soyons de retour ensemble.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prêt mentalement…

\- C'est comme un pansement. Il faut le faire rapidement et d'un coup.

Le blond soupira et Hermione ricana. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis puis le couple quitta la maison des Potter.

Oo

Hermione passa le temps qu'il restait à préparer le repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle avait invité ses parents, elle ne s'était pas encore remise avec le blond. Ses parents ignoraient donc que le jeune homme serait de la partie. Drago, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il soit élégant, pour faire bonne impression devant ses- de nouveau- futurs beaux-parents mais ils ne voulait pas non plus que cela fasse « trop ».

\- Hermiooooooooooone ! appela-t-il.

La jeune femme arriva alors, le regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Je veux faire bonne impression devant tes parents.

Hermione sourit, attendrie et se rapprocha de la penderie du jeune homme. Elle lui choisit des vêtements et les lui donna.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça, ça ira.

\- Merci mon amour !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche et se changer. Hermione retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas.

Oo

Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent vers vingt heures trente. La jeune femme les accueillit et les enlaça tandis que le blond les attendait nerveusement. Il terminait de dresser la table alors que les trois Granger entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Drago ? s'exclama Jean, surprise.

Le jeune homme posa le dernier verre et se tourna vers les parents d'Hermione, un sourire vissé au visage.

\- Bonsoir Jean. Bonsoir monsieur Granger.

Madame Granger se dirigea vers le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Drago ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est un grand plaisir de te revoir !

\- Il en va de même pour moi, répondit le blond en souriant.

Monsieur Granger approcha de Drago, le visage neutre. Il serra la main de Drago un peu trop fort au goût du blond.

\- Malefoy, dit-il simplement.

\- Installez-vous ! dit Hermione. Je ramène le plat.

Ses parents et Drago acquiescèrent et Hermione se retira dans la cuisine. Henry Granger choisit cet instant pour attaquer. Il lança son regard le plus froid au blond avant de dire :

\- Ainsi donc, vous voilà revenu dans la vie de ma fille.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment quitté.

\- Si, vous l'avez fait. Vous l'avez abandonnée et elle s'est trouvée un homme qui la méritait vraiment.

\- Henry ! s'insurgea Jean.

Drago serra les poings sous la table.

\- Oui, un homme qui l'a frappée.

Henry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Pardon ? dit-il.

\- Et il aurait été plus loin si je n'avais pas été là.

Jean avait une expression horrifiée.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle attend mon enfant. Écoutez… reprit-il en se tournant vers Henry. Je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié. J'étais un petit con qui l'humiliait à Poudlard, puis elle est tombée amoureuse et je l'ai laissée par fierté. Et je ne suis vraiment pas fier de ça. Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours. Mais Hermione, je l'aime. Plus que ma propre vie. Et il est hors de question que je la laisse partir à nouveau. Ce bébé est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver et je vous promets, je pourrais même faire un Serment Inviolable s'il le faut, que je ferai tout, absolument tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Henry était figé suite à la déclaration de Drago et Jean le regardait, émue aux larmes. Ils entendirent un petit reniflement et tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Hermione s'y tenait, un plat dans les mains et était en larmes. Visiblement, elle avait entendu la déclaration du blond.

\- Hermione… dit-il en se levant.

\- C'est… C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai jamais entendu…

Elle s'approcha de la table pour déposer le plat et se précipita dans les bras du blond, les joues larmoyantes.

\- Je t'aime, Drago ! Je t'aime tellement !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Il lui caressa le dos tandis qu'elle avait le visage enfoui dans son cou. À cet instant, les parents d'Hermione comprirent que leur amour était sincère et Jean versa une larme en prenant la main de son mari.

\- Notre bébé est devenue une femme…

\- Hum… maugréa son mari.

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Après la déclaration de Drago, monsieur Granger avait décidé de laisser le blond tranquille. Il ne le détestait plus vraiment. Il savait que Drago aimait sincèrement Hermione. Il agissait simplement en père protecteur qui voyait un autre homme prendre son unique fille. C'était assez dur pour lui mais elle semblait heureuse et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

Hermione avait cuisiné tout le repas, y comprit le dessert et tous s'étaient régalés. La jeune femme était plus qu'heureuse de voir sa famille réunie. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle avait passé la soirée à profiter des caresses de Drago sur sa cuisse en riant et discutant avec ses parents.

Drago était un homme comblé. Il était assit à côté de la femme de sa vie, qu'il avait réussi à récupérer et qui portait son enfant, il avait fait la paix avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Rien ne pourrait entraver son bonheur.

Les Granger quittèrent la maison d'Hermione vers vingt-trois heures trente. Hermione les serra dans ses bras, Jean embrassa Drago et Henry lui serra la main, le visage toujours sévère. Le blond nota néanmoins que la poigne était moins forte qu'à son arrivée.

\- Prenez soin de ma fille, Malefoy. Ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

\- Promit.

Henry hocha la tête et les parents d'Hermione quittèrent la maison.

Hermione s'adossa contre la porte et Drago l'enlaça.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible… dit-il en déposant des baisers sur l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune femme frissonna.

\- Je te l'avais dis que tout se passerait bien, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien, maintenant, il est temps d'honorer ta promesse. J'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, déterminé à recevoir son dû.

 **OoO**

 **15 juin 2004 :**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Drago et Hermione s'étaient remis ensemble et ils vivaient toujours le Grand Amour.

Hermione était rentrée assez tôt du Ministère. Depuis qu'elle s'était remise avec Drago, elle n'y passait plus autant de temps. Elle ramenait de temps à autres des dossiers chez elle mais dès que Drago se pointait, elle lâchait tout pour le suivre.

Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. Drago ne supportait pas la maison car ça avait été le lieu de vie de Colin et Hermione. Le jeune homme venait donc chercher Hermione pratiquement tous les jours et ils transplanaient ensemble au Manoir Malefoy.

En ce jour, Hermione savait que Drago en avait encore pour un moment au Ministère. Un dossier difficile à traiter et la jeune femme le comprenait. Elle était allée à l'étage pour se faire couler un bain en attendant.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain et qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle entendit un bruit de transplanage. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit qui provenait du bas des escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était Daphné Greengrass. La jeune femme avait les yeux fous et la rage émanait d'elle. Elle monta les escaliers en trombe et s'arrêta face à la jeune femme.

\- Toi ! dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu me voler mon fiancé ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu parles de Drago ? Il n'est plus ton fiancé.

\- Espèce de garce ! Drago est à moi ! C'est MON homme ! Tu comprends ça, petite raclure ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle croisa les bras.

\- Drago ne t'a jamais aimé, Daphné. Il s'est rabattu sur toi parce qu'il pensait que tout était fini entre lui et moi. Mais il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je porte son enfant. Lui et moi c'est l'amour véritable et rien ne pourra nous séparer. Ni personne.

Daphné poussa un grand cri de rage. La rage et la folie luisait dans ses yeux et Hermione eut un peu peur. Elle se souvenait que sa sœur était complètement folle. Et le comportement de Daphné s'approchait aussi de la folie.

\- Espèce de garce ! hurla-t-elle. Drago est à moi et je le récupérerai, de gré ou de force !

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa Hermione par le haut de sa robe et la jeta dans les escaliers derrière Daphné. Hermione dégringola dans les escaliers en poussant un cri et tomba sur le sol, inconsciente, alors que Daphné transplanait.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Eeeeeeeet voilà pour ce soir. Eh oui, non seulement je poste en retard mais en plus, je vous laisse avec une fin pareille. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates (please, pas de cailloux. Ça fait mal...)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des réactions de leurs proches ? Du couple Dramione ?**

 **Et cette fin ? Daphné qui a perdu la tête ? Hermione et le bébé vont-ils survivre ? Sera-t-elle découverte à temps ? Par qui ?**

 **Je vous laisse pour ce soir et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Take care 3**


	36. Chapitre Trente-Six

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre et presque dans les temps ! xD**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, une Hermione qui sera découverte. À temps ? Pas à temps ?**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre (eh oui ) et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago était en train de boucler le dossier sur lequel il était penché depuis le début de la journée. Il en avait marre, il voulait quitter le Ministère et retrouver sa petite-amie qui devait être en train de l'attendre.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de quitter son travail lorsqu'il était avec Daphné. Mais Hermione lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne ressentait avec aucune autre.

Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il mit un point final à son dossier.

\- Enfin… se dit-il pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires, prit sa veste et sa malette et se rendit à la zone de transplanage du Ministère. Puis il disparu pour se retrouver chez Hermione.

Il transplana directement dans l'entrée de la jeune femme et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Hermione était au sol, inconsciente.

À cet instant, Drago cru que sa vie venait de prendre fin. La femme qu'il aimait, qui portait son enfant avait visiblement eu un accident et il n'avait pas été là pour les protéger. Quel horrible petit-ami et père faisait-il !

\- Hermione ! hurla-t-il alors.

Il se précipita alors vers le corps de la jeune femme et n'osa pas la toucher. Il avait peur d'aggraver son état. Il prit son pouls, son cœur battait faiblement. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la regarda, inquiet. Elle ne donnait pas de signe de conscience.

\- Hermione… murmura-t-il, la voix éraillée. Hermione, mon amour, réveille-toi…

Drago guettait la moindre réaction de la jeune femme mais ses paupières restèrent closes.

\- Non… Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. Je t'aime…

Le jeune homme était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu et effrayé. Effrayé de perdre deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il luttait contre les larmes. Il sortit alors sa baguette et envoya un patronus à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas la bouger, il avait peur d'aggraver les choses. Le message du Patronus était clair. Sa femme, enceinte, avait eu un accident, il avait besoin d'aide et rapidement !

Il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait au plus vite. En attendant, il continuait à vérifier l'état de la jeune femme et la prier de se réveiller. Sa voix était tremblante et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. S'il la perdait, il ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Peu de temps après l'envoi du Patronus, on sonna à la porte. Drago se leva et se précipita et découvrit des médecins de Sainte Mangouste.

\- Vite ! cria-t-il. Ma copine, je crois qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers ! Elle est inconsciente ! Elle est enceinte ! Aidez-la, je vous en prie, aidez-la ! Sauvez-la !

Les médicomages se précipitèrent dans la maison pour s'occuper de la jeune femme. Drago était figé. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar et il espérait se réveiller bientôt. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Lorsque les medicomages quittèrent la maison avec le corps d'Hermione, Drago s'effondra au sol et s'autorisa à pleurer. Serait-il un jour heureux ?

Oo

Drago avait fini par reprendre du poil de la bête. Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser Hermione seule. Il devait la retrouver. Mais d'abord, il devait avertir leurs amis. Il transplana alors chez Harry et Ginny. Il tambourina à la porte et Ginny ouvrit, agacée.

\- Non mais… Ça ne va pas, Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu frappes comme ça à la porte ?

\- Hermione… À l'hôpital… Accident…

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Ginny venait de perdre ses couleurs.

\- Hermione est à l'hôpital… Elle a eu un accident…

\- Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je rentre du travail. Je l'ai trouvée inconsciente, en bas des escaliers. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste. Préviens Harry !

Elle hocha la tête, hagarde. C'était un cauchemar… Sa meilleure amie était à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu un accident alors qu'elle était enceinte et seule. Combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Drago ne la trouve ?

\- Oui… Je… Il est encore au Ministère. Je lui envoie un hibou.

\- Préviens les autres aussi. Je vais la retrouver.

Ginny hocha à nouveau la tête et Drago transplana à l'hôpital. Il se rua à l'accueil.

\- Hermione Granger ? rugit-il.

La sorcière de l'accueil prit peur devant l'air mauvais du sorcier face à elle. Drago ne pouvait se contenir. Il avait tellement peur pour Hermione qu'il dû extérioriser cette peur autrement qu'en pleurant. Il s'en prenait donc à tous ceux qu'il croisait. La femme consulta un petit carnet avant de relever la tête vers Drago.

\- Elle… Elle est encore en soins.

\- Je veux la voir. Je suis son compagnon, Drago Malefoy.

\- D'accord mais vous allez devoir attendre, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre ! Je veux voir ma femme !

\- Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plaît, répondit la femme sèchement. Je vous appellerai lorsque vous pourrez aller la voir. Allez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

Drago vit que la jeune sorcière ne lui céderait pas. Il la fusilla du regard et alla se trouver un siège dans la salle d'attente. Il patienta longtemps. Très longtemps. Et il détestait ça. Sa femme- oui, il la considérait comme sa femme- et son bébé étaient peut-être en danger et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il allait devenir fou. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû laisser ces dossiers tranquilles et la rejoindre. Ne pas la laisser seule. Quel genre de petit ami faisait-il ?

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et Ron arrivèrent alors à Sainte Mangouste. Ils paraissaient tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres et virent immédiatement Drago. Ils le rejoignirent et Harry se planta devant lui.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Encore en soins, répondit le blond d'une voix faible.

\- Et pourquoi était-elle seule ? Où étais-tu, Malefoy ?

Drago leva des yeux glaciaux vers le Survivant.

\- J'étais au travail, Potter ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle tomberait dans les escaliers !

\- Elle est enceinte, Malefoy ! Elle est fragile ! Tu dois veiller sur elle, prendre soin d'elle !

Drago se leva et fusilla Harry du regard, furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Potter ? Que je ne la mérite pas ? Que je suis un horrible petit-ami qui ne sais pas prendre soin de celle que j'aime ?!

Tous ses amis le regardèrent, surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça… dit Harry qui s'était adoucit.

\- Bon, on se calme, intervint Ginny. S'énerver ne va pas aider Hermione à guérir.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? s'exclama Ron. Comment on aide Hermione à guérir ?

La rouquine se tourna vers son frère.

\- On attend que les médicomages fassent leur travail.

\- J'aime pas attendre… bougonna Ron.

\- Oui, bah on n'a pas le choix ! Donc tu te tais et tu t'assois !

\- Ginny, chérie… dit Harry en s'approchant de sa petite-amie. Tu es enceinte et fatiguée, tu devrais t'asseoir aussi.

La rouquine soupira mais obéit à Harry. Il était inutile de blablater avec le jeune homme. Drago les regarda tous les deux. Harry qui prenait soin de sa femme et de leur enfant alors que lui avait été incapable de protéger Hermione.

Il serra les poings, crispa la mâchoire et se leva brusquement pour sortir de l'hôpital. Arrivé dehors, il s'assit sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait besoin d'air frais, d'être seul mais une personne n'avait pas vu les choses de la même façon.

\- Drago…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que tu ne prenais pas soin d'Hermione. J'avais tort.

\- Non. Tu avais raison.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis le pire petit-ami du monde. Je suis incapable de la protéger. Je la laisse seule au profit du boulot et je la retrouve inconsciente en bas des escaliers. Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne réussis qu'à la détruire.

Harry s'installa près de lui sur le banc.

\- Drago, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Hermione tomberait dans les escaliers. C'est un accident, ça arrive. Tu n'aurais probablement pas pu l'empêcher si tu avais été présent.

\- Mais elle aurait été prise en charge plus rapidement vu que j'aurais été présent ! Merlin sait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là !

\- Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, Drago. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est que tu sois présent pour elle et que tu veilles sur elle. Elle aura besoin de toi, ne l'abandonne pas.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

\- Allez, dit Harry. Rentrons.

\- Ok…

Les deux hommes se levèrent et rentrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et Drago resta silencieux, atrocement inquiet pour Hermione.

Un très très long moment plus tard, le médecin arriva.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond se leva et fit face au médecin, inquiet.

\- Madame Malefoy est bien votre femme ?

\- Oui, dit le blond.

Ses amis le regardèrent, surpris. Depuis quand Hermione était madame Malefoy ? Et pourquoi Drago n'avait pas tiqué lors de la mention de son nom de famille ?

\- Suivez-moi, dit le médecin.

Sans jeter de regard à ses amis, le blond suivit le médicomage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Puis il se tourna vers le blond.

\- Votre femme se trouve à l'intérieur. Elle est réveillée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Elle a eu beaucoup de blessures, la chute à été violente. Traumatisme crânien, fracture du Radius, rotule et épaule déboitées, plus quelque ecchymoses sur le visage et le corps.

\- Mais… Il n'y a rien que la magie ne puisse soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin sourit.

\- En effet.

\- Et le bébé ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Le bébé va bien. Fort heureusement, pendant le premier trimestre d'une grossesse, la paroi abdominale, celle de l'utérus et le liquide amniotique protègent le bébé. Bien souvent, les chutes sont donc sans conséquences graves et il est très rare qu'un fœtus soit directement atteint. Ça n'a pas été le cas de votre enfant.

\- Merlin soit loué… soupira Drago de soulagement.

\- Nous nous sommes assurés que la poche des eaux n'était pas percée et il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de conséquences négatives sur le bon déroulement de la grossesse ni sur le bébé. Cependant, nous allons la garder sous surveillance pendant vingt-quatre heures Nous allons nous assurer de la bonne santé du fœtus et que la grossesse continue à se dérouler normalement. Il y aura une échographie demain matin et demain soir. Si tout va bien, madame Malefoy pourra rentrer chez elle.

\- Super ! Je suis tellement soulagé. Merci pour tout, docteur. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais gardez en tête que votre femme est très fatiguée. Si vos amis veulent la voir, ce sera par deux dans la chambre, grand maximum.

\- Bien docteur. Merci.

Le blond se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Hermione, allongée dans son lit. Il entra, se précipita vers elle et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Drago ?

\- Hermione ! Mon amour ! Comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal mais ça finira par passer.

Elle avait une voix faible et elle semblait minuscule, fragile et vulnérable dans ce grand lit d'hôpital. Son bras droit était plâtré et son visage était plein d'écchymoses. Elle avait également une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure et une autre au sourcil droit. Drago eu le cœur serré. Il lui prit la main gauche, le regard triste.

\- Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Je m'en veux, tu n'imagines pas à quel point….

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas là ! J'étais au boulot pendant que tu tombais dans les escaliers. J'aurais dû être là ! J'aurais dû prendre soin de toi et ne pas te laisser seule ! Je suis le pire des petits-amis.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Drago. Tu travaillais et c'est normal. Ma chute n'est pas de ta faute. Et tu es le meilleur des petits-amis. D'ailleurs… Je ne suis pas tombée accidentellement dans les escaliers.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est Daphné qui m'a poussé.

\- Daphné ? Comment ça Daphné ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais montée dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre un bain en t'attendant. Après avoir remplit la baignoire, je suis allée dans ma chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres. Et j'ai entendu un bruit de transplanage. J'ai cru que c'était toi mais en fait, c'était Daphné. Elle a monté les escaliers d'une traite et s'est plantée devant moi. Elle m'a menacé. Elle m'a dit que tu étais son fiancé, que tu lui appartenais. Je lui ai dis que si tu t'étais mis avec elle c'était parce que tu pensais qu'entre toi et moi c'était fini. Mais qu'on était faits pour être ensemble parce qu'on s'aimait et que rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre nous. Alors elle a craqué, m'a attrapé par mes vêtements et m'a… jeté dans les escaliers.

Drago resta figé. L'information eu du mal à accéder à son cerveau.

\- Elle t'a… Elle t'a jeté dans les escaliers ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Drago fronça les sourcils, crispa la mâchoire et serra ses poings. Il allait faire un massacre. Femme ou pas, il allait la massacrer ! Il n'en pouvait plus des Greengrass, elles étaient décidées à lui pourrir la vie en s'en prenant à Hermione et, à présent, il était décidé à le lui faire payer.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Drago ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Tuer Daphné.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le blond avait ouvert violemment la porte et était sortit comme une furie. La jeune femme ne pu même pas se lever de son lit, sa jambe était immobilisée. Elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller et poussa un profond soupir.

Oo

La bande vit Drago passer devant eux telle une furie et Ginny pensa qu'il venait de se disputer avec Hermione. Elle lança un coup d'œil à ses amis et Pansy l'intercepta.

\- J'y vais, dit-elle.

La brune se leva et partit à la suite de son ami.

\- Drago ! cria-t-elle.

Le blond l'ignora totalement et continua sa route, d'un pas furieux et sortit de l'hôpital. Mais la brune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle lui courut après et l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je vais tuer Daphné Greengrass.

\- Tu vas… Quoi ?

\- C'est elle, Pansy ! Elle a débarqué chez Hermione, l'a menacée et l'a jetée dans les escaliers. Elle a mit la vie d'Hermione et du bébé en danger ! Je vais la massacrer !

\- Drago, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as eu peur et tu es en colère mais Hermione a besoin de toi donc tu retourne à ses côtés dans ce fichu hôpital !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Pansy ? Si je ne fais rien, elle reviendra ! Elle continuera à s'en prendre à Hermione parce que c'est une garce jalouse qui ne supporte pas l'idée que je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle ! Je viens juste de retrouver Hermione, il est hors de question que je la perde à nouveau !

\- Mais Drago, tu ne vas pas vraiment la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas la tuer, Pansy. Je vais la massacrer !

\- Tu vas aller à Azkaban, Drago ! Hermione et ton enfant, tu ne les verras plus. C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Au moins, ils seront en sécurité.

Puis le blond tourna les talons et transplana. Pansy poussa un soupir de rage et entra au pas de course dans l'hôpital. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle d'attente où se trouvaient ses amis et s'y arrêta brutalement, s'attirant leurs regards curieux.

\- Blaise, Harry, avec moi. Maintenant. Drago va faire une connerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le métis.

\- Je vous expliquerai en chemin. Venez !

\- Et moi ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Toi, chéri, tu restes avec Ginny et Luna. Veille sur Hermione.

Le rouquin voulu protester mais ne le fit pas. La situation était visiblement critique et Pansy pensait qu'Hermione aurait besoin de lui sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé de côté. Il hocha alors la tête et Pansy, Blaise et Harry sortirent de l'hôpital en courant, sous l'œil mauvais de la sorcière de l'accueil qui trouvait qu'ils faisaient vraiment trop de bruit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry alors que Pansy leur attrapait les mains pour transplaner.

\- Drago va tuer Daphné.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Drago va quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- C'est Daphné qui a poussé Hermione dans les escaliers. Elle a apprit qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et à débarqué chez elle comme une furie. Elle l'a menacée et jetée dans les escaliers. Drago est fou, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il va vraiment la tuer, il faut y aller.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Allons-y.

Et les trois amis transplanèrent.

Oo

Drago débarqua chez Daphné, furieux. Il explosa la porte d'un Bombarda Maxima et parcouru tout le manoir à la recherche de la blonde. Le manoir était désert et il commença à penser que Daphné ne s'y trouvait pas mais il la trouva dans sa chambre. La jeune femme était en train de pleurer et elle se leva en le voyant entrer.

\- Drago ?

Mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il semblait en colère. Le jeune homme, contrôlé par la rage, avança à grands pas vers elle et l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Comment oses-tu ? rugit-il. Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à celle que j'aime ? Lui faire du mal, à elle et à notre bébé ? Je vais te tuer, Greengrass ! Te tuer comme tu as voulu les tuer, eux ! Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais ! Rentre-toi ça dans ton petit crâne d'idiote !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer, Drago ! J'ai agis sans réfléchir mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer. Je t'aime, Drago.

\- Pas moi ! Je ne t'aime pas, ne t'ai jamais aimé et ne t'aimerai jamais !

Sa main serrait toujours la gorge de la jeune femme qui commençait à suffoquer. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était aveuglé par la rage et par la peur de perdre sa copine et son enfant à naître.

\- Drago… gémit-elle.

\- Drago, non ! entendit-il derrière lui.

\- Laisse-moi, Pansy.

\- Arrête, ne la tue pas. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Et Hermione ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, tu le sais. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle restera avec toi si tu tues Daphné ?

\- Je lui ai promis que plus personne ne la toucherait ! Et j'ai faillit à ma promesse !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago ! Et elle le sait. Elle ne t'en veut pas. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

Le jeune homme resta là, à considérer s'il fallait la lâcher ou non. Blaise et Harry intervinrent pour le faire lâcher prise. Ils lui attrapèrent les bras et l'éloignèrent de Daphné qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Pansy soupira, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

\- Stupefix !

Le blond tomba, inconscient sur le sol et Daphné sanglota de soulagement.

\- Merci, sanglota-t-elle.

Pansy la fusilla du regard.

\- On ne l'a pas fait pour toi, Daphné. Mais pour Drago et Hermione. Parce que te tuer les aurait détruits. Et ils méritent d'être heureux, contrairement à toi.

Daphné baissa le visage, sanglotant toujours.

\- Du coup, je vais laisser le soin à Harry de t'amener au Département de la Justice Magique et lui demander de s'assurer que tu rejoignes ta sœur.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta la blonde en relevant subitement la tête.

Harry s'approcha et la prit par le bras pour la forcer à se lever. Il lui menotta magiquement les poignets avant de dire :

\- Daphné Greengrass, tu es en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que tu pourras dire sera retenu contre toi devant le Magenmagot.

La jeune femme continua de sangloter et Harry transplana avec elle. Pansy en profita pour repointer sa baguette sur le blond.

\- Enervatum.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda partout dans la chambre, la fureur revenant en lui.

\- Où est-elle ? Où est cette garce ?

\- Harry l'a amené au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle y sera jugée.

Le visage du blond se détendit alors et il plongea sa tête dans les mains.

\- J'ai faillit la tuer, les gars. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, elle serait morte.

Blaise s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'es donc pas un assassin.

\- Mais si Hermione l'apprend… gémit-il.

\- Elle n'en saura rien. Nous ne lui dirons rien. Maintenant, lève toi et va retrouver ta femme.

Ils n'étaient pas mariés mais Pansy et Blaise savaient très bien que Drago considérait Hermione comme sa femme. À la phrase de Blaise, le jeune blond sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Oui… Hermione. Elle m'attend. Je dois la retrouver. Mon Hermione.

Puis il transplana. Il arriva à Sainte Mangouste et se rua dans les étages jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il entra en trombe, la faisant sursauter.

\- Drago ? Tu… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as…

\- Non, Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Harry s'est chargé de l'arrêter.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et Drago eut le cœur serré. Si elle savait… Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit dessus, prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il colla leurs deux fronts. Hermione sourit.

\- Je vais m'en sortir, Drago. Le bébé va bien et je vais bien. Dans quelques jours mes os seront revenus à la normale.

\- J'ai faillit. Je ne t'ai pas protégée.

\- Tu ne peux pas être là tout le temps. Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Je vais bien, je te le promets. Et je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Je t'aime, pour toujours.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'allongea près d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse du blond et il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, pensif. Il avait encore faillit la perdre aujourd'hui. Elle et le bébé. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Et qu'il doive la coller, ne pas la quitter d'une semelle ou non, plus personne ne s'approchera d'elle pour lui faire du mal. Foi d'un Malefoy.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Vous attendiez-vous à la réaction de Drago ? Heureux qu'Hermione n'ait pas perdu le bébé ? Que pensez-vous de Daphné ? Et du reste de la bande ?**

 **Dites-moi tout, j'attends vos reviews !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous !**


	37. Chapitre Trente-Sept

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis infiniment désolée pour cette très très très très longue absence !**

 **En réalité j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, j'ai bloqué donc j'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire la suite. Je ne voulais pas vous faire quelque chose de bâclé ou d'écrire du néant, surtout que ce chapitre était quand même assez important. Je ne suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris mais l'inspiration m'est revenue donc j'en ai profité avant qu'elle ne me quitte à nouveau ^^**

 **Je suis censée poster le vendredi mais je me suis dis que vous aviez assez attendu donc je vous la poste maintenant.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre flashback qui relatera la première partie de leur séparation. (Enfin !)**

 **Et il y aura une petite annonce en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Flashback : 23 novembre 2002 :**

Hermione rentra chez elle, lessivée. Elle avait fini ses études quatre mois auparavant. Elle aurait souhaité rester un peu plus longtemps à l'Université, pensant qu'elle n'était pas prête à commencer à travailler mais Drago l'avait grandement rassurée, comme à son habitude. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle ne pouvait que réussir à s'imposer. Quelle n'avait pas à avoir peur et, qu'au pire, il viendrait lancer un maléfice à quiconque s'en prendrait à elle. Cela avait fait rire la jeune femme. Le blond avait toujours le chic pour la détendre.

Alors elle avait quitté l'école, en réussissant ses examens haut-la-main et elle avait rejoint depuis septembre le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Aucune place n'avait été disponible pour le Département de la Justice Magique. La jeune femme avait donc dû reconsidérer son plan de carrière en intégrant le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus. Étant une Née-moldu, son arrivée avait été grandement apprécié.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'affala sur le canapé en plaçant ses jambes sur celles de Drago qui était déjà installé dans le canapé. Le blond lui lança un regard en coin, amusé.

_ Dure journée, mon amour ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Ça se voit que je suis nouvelle. J'ai au moins vingt dossiers en attente.

_ Vingt ? Tu es sûre que tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_ Est-ce que je suis le genre de personne à en rajouter ?

_ Tu es le genre de personne à être persuadée d'avoir râté tes examens alors que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération. Donc, je dirais que oui.

_ Tu peux être vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

Fâchée, la jeune femme commença à se lever mais Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la fit tomber sur lui.

_ Oh non, mon amour. Tu restes avec moi.

_ Lâche-moi, Malefoy. Je suis fâchée là.

_ Pas pour longtemps, j'en suis persuadé. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

_ Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

_ Je compte commencer comme ça, dit-il en déposant des baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

_ C'est un bon début… souffla-t-elle.

Il remonta ensuite sa bouche le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione et arriva à son oreille.

_ Que dirais-tu d'un bon massage ? Ça te ferait du bien.

_ Mon royaume pour un massage, souffla-t-elle.

_ Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, mon amour !

Le blond sauta du canapé en laissant la jeune femme y retomber et se rua dans la salle de bain. Il releva ses manches et fit couler de l'eau chaude mais pas brûlante. Il rajouta quelques touches de parfum qui détendraient la jeune femme et des sels de bain. Il y ajouta quelques pétales de fleurs.

Il retourna ensuite chercher la jeune femme qui était restée dans le canapé et la fit se lever. Il la fit passer devant lui et la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain en la tenant par les épaules.

_ Oh, Drago ! dit-elle, surprise. Un simple bain aurait suffit, tu sais.

_ Tatata ! Ne commence pas à protester.

Le jeune homme entreprit de déshabiller sa copine et Hermione ricana.

_ Je sais me déshabiller seule, Drago.

_ Tu ne dis pas la même chose quand on fait l'amour, chérie.

Hermione se retourna en prenant une fausse expression fâchée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

_ Idiot, dit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

Drago partit dans un grand éclat de rire suivit d'Hermione. Dès que la jeune femme fut nue, elle entra doucement dans la grande baignoire et s'adossa au rebord en soupirant de bien-être.

_ Je crois que j'avais bien besoin de ça.

_ Évidemment !

Il releva alors ses manches et s'agenouilla près de la baignoire. Il releva doucement les cheveux d'Hermione pour les attacher délicatement en chignon lâche. Il en profitait pour effleurer sa peau et il sentit la jeune femme frissonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ?

_ Je t'attache les cheveux.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Arrête de poser des questions et détends-toi.

_ Comment suis-je censée me détendre avec tes mains qui me frôlent constamment ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui frissonna à nouveau et commença à lui prodiguer un massage. La jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière.

_ Oh, Drago…

Le jeune homme avait des mains de dieu. Il dénouait les tensions dans ses épaules d'une manière parfaite. Elle se sentait plus zen, plus détendue. Il massait ses épaules, descendait sur ses bras… Il prit un bras après l'autre pour masser le bras, l'avant-bras, la main, les doigts.

Il revint aux épaules d'Hermione et descendit le long de ses côtes et dans son dos. Il devait mettre les mains dans l'eau pour ça mais il s'en moquait. La réaction d'Hermione valait son pesant de Gallions.

_ Ça te plaît, Hermione ?

La jeune femme gémit à nouveau et Drago se mordit la lèvre. Si elle continuait à gémir comme ça, son corps n'allait pas tarder à réagir.

_ C'est parfait, Drago. Vraiment parfait.

Il sourit. Il aimait tellement faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait…

Le massage se poursuivit encore pendant quelques minutes puis le blond l'arrêta. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme qui bascula la tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès.

La main du blond était dans l'eau de la baignoire et il ne pu s'empêcher de venir la poser sur le sein d'Hermione. Elle gémit alors qu'il le caressait doucement. Il s'amusait un peu avec son téton et Hermione agrippa les cheveux du blond pour le faire relever la tête. Elle lui donna un baiser passionné tandis que la main de Draco glissait vers le sexe d'Hermione.

Le blond n'en pu rapidement plus, cette situation était bien trop excitante. Il retira ses vêtements à la hâte et rejoignit la brune dans la baignoire pour lui faire l'amour passionnément.

Oo

Le lendemain, Hermione rentra chez elle toujours autant fatiguée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Si Drago le savait, elle aurait peut-être le droit à un autre massage comme la veille. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé comment cette séance de massage s'était terminée.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, elle trouva un Drago parfaitement bien habillé. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, Drago ?

Le blond afficha un sourire éblouissant.

_ Hermione Granger, va te préparer. Je t'amène au restaurant ce soir.

_ Au restaurant ? Mais Drago… On ne va pas y aller ce soir, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me mettre au lit.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

_ Oh Hermione… S'il te plaît, ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas allés au restaurant. J'ai envie de t'y amener ce soir. En plus, j'ai réservé.

Hermione soupira et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air suppliant de Drago.

_ Très bien, très bien. Laisse-moi me préparer.

Le blond afficha un sourire radieux et laissa la jeune femme rejoindre leur chambre.

Oo

Elle sortit de la chambre plusieurs minutes après. Draco l'attendait toujours et ses yeux brillèrent d'amour et de désir lorsqu'il la vit, tellement belle.

_ Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête, souriante. Le blond lui prit la main et le couple quitta l'appartement.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et le serveur les plaça immédiatement. Hermione se douta que Draco avait dû être intransigeant avec eux. Le serveur était clairement en quatre pour eux. La jeune femme lança un regard suspicieux au blond.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Rien, rien.

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais sourit, amusé.

Le serveur leur apporta rapidement la carte. Hermione plongea le nez dedans et se mordit la lèvre. Tout avait l'air vraiment délicieux et elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

Draco sourit, amusé. Il avait déjà choisit ce qu'il souhaitait manger et il regarda la jeune femme débattre mentalement avec elle-même. Hermione avait toujours été une femme indécise. Au restaurant, elle mettait toujours très longtemps à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger. Le blond trouvait ça vraiment très drôle.

Après de très longues minutes de choix intense et plusieurs allers/retours du serveur, Hermione finit enfin par choisir. Draco pu lire un intense soulagement sur le visage du serveur qui devait en avoir assez de passer et repasser à cette table. Le couple commanda chacun son plat et le serveur se retira, les laissant seuls. Hermione sourit.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.

_ Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas été au restaurant, tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai. Tu étais prise par ton travail, moi aussi. Et te voir autant fatiguée chaque soir me donnait plutôt envie de te chouchouter que de te faire sortir.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit et elle lui attrapa la main.

_ Tu es le petit ami parfait, Drago Malefoy.

Le blond sourit, fier de lui. Évidemment, la brune venait de flatter l'égo du blond mais il le méritait. Il prenait tellement soin d'elle. Et elle l'aimait tellement…

Le serveur revint avec un cocktail pour chacun et Hermione commença à siroter le sien.

_ Hum, c'est vraiment bon. (Elle fronça les sourcils) Quand les as-tu commandé ?

Le blond sourit.

_ Pendant que tu étais en train d'essayer de savoir ce que tu voulais commander. Je sais le genre de cocktails que tu aimes, de toute façon.

Hermione rit.

_ Tu sais bien trop de choses sur moi, de toute façon.

_ Ça c'est l'amour, ma chérie.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Par Merlin, elle aimait tellement lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Ils burent leurs cocktails en parlant de tout et de rien, Hermione riait souvent à l'humour idiot du blond et à sa modestie inexistante.

Le plat arriva rapidement et Hermione entendit son estomac gargouiller. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait vraiment trop faim. Le blond- qui avait entendu le ventre de la brune gargouiller- fronça les sourcils.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Chérie, je te connais par coeur. Ton estomac ne se met à gargouiller de cette façon que pour une seule raison. Quand tu loupes des repas la journée.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai mangé, Drago. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Et quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

_ J'ai mangé des viennoiseries vers dix heures.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu n'as rien mangé d'autre depuis ?

Hermione soupira.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Drago. J'ai tellement de dossiers que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je préfères me concentrer sur les cas qui me sont confiés, de façon à ce que ce soit fait bien et rapidement. Je ne compte pas rester au statut de secrétaire, Drago. Je veux plus, bien plus.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il sentait la colère monter en lui mais il devait faire un effort pour ne pas la laisser exploser. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée romantique qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Il se contenta alors de contracter sa mâchoire.

_ Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères favoriser ton travail au risque de négliger ta santé ? Et tu oses dire ça à ton petit ami ?

Hermione soupira.

_ Bien sûr que non, Drago. Je ne néglige pas ma santé. J'essaie de m'avancer un maximum sur mon travail mais dès que ça ira mieux je recommencerai à manger normalement.

Drago s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Hermione le coupa en posant sa main sur celle du blond.

_ Drago, s'il te plaît… On est en train de passer une bonne soirée tous les deux. Ne la gâchons pas avec un sujet tel que celui-là. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Le blond soupira. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire, il voulait l'engueuler, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais Hermione avait raison. Il voulait une soirée romantique ce soir et il ne voulait pas la gâcher avec une dispute.

_ Je suis inquiet pour toi, Hermione. C'est tout.

_ Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais je suis comme ça, tu me connais depuis le temps. Tu m'aimes et tu m'as choisie avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Comme moi avec toi.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de défaut.

Hermione éclata alors de rire. Cet homme avait un talent pour alléger l'atmosphère. Et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle l'aimait. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson en souriant.

_ Bien sûr.

Le blond lui adressa alors un clin d'oeil complice. Au moins, il avait réussi à dévier la conversation. Le plat fut très vite terminé et le serveur vint débarrasser et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient des desserts. Le couple acquiesça et le serveur leur donna la carte des desserts.

_ Je viendrai lorsque vous aurez choisi, dit-il alors qu'il se souvenait très bien de l'indécision maladive d'Hermione.

Le blond ricana et Hermione le fusilla du regard, un léger sourire cependant aux lèvres.

_ C'est pas très gentil de te moquer de moi.

_ C'est surtout de ce pauvre serveur que je me moque. Tu as dû le traumatiser pour la commande de ton plat.

Hermione gloussa mais tenta ensuite de reprendre un air sérieux.

_ C'est possible. Mais je n'y peux rien si j'ai du mal à choisir. Tout à tellement l'air si délicieux.

_ Là, je ne peux que te donner raison.

Il sourit et replongea le nez dans la carte des desserts tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même. Le blond choisit très rapidement son dessert. Le choix avait été difficile mais il se dit qu'au pire, il pourrait toujours revenir pour tester le reste.

Il releva les yeux vers Hermione qui était toujours concentrée dans sa carte des desserts, les sourcils froncés. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement adorable surtout quand elle était indécise comme maintenant. Cette vision et ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant le confortait dans sa décision. C'était ce soir que tout se jouerait et il était tellement nerveux.

La jeune femme releva enfin les yeux vers lui et le coeur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade. Elle sourit et ferma sa carte avant de la poser sur celle de Drago.

_ C'est bon, j'ai choisit.

_ Génial ! Tu n'as même pas été longue !

Le blond affichait un sourire narquois et la jeune femme lui tira la langue avant de rire aux éclats, bientôt suivie par le blond. Le jeune homme leva la main pour appeler le serveur et passa la commande des deux desserts qui arrivèrent de longues minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres et trempa sa cuillère dans une des boules de glaces qu'elle avait commandé et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Drago sourit, amusé.

_ Je vois que tu aimes ça.

_ Oh oui, j'aime tellement les glaces !

_ J'espère te faire le même effet.

_ Toi c'est autre chose que tu me fais, dit Hermione sur un ton coquin.

_ Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je te fais ? demanda Drago sur le même ton.

_ Tu verras ça ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil provocateur et Drago afficha un grand sourire intéressé. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Ils se régalèrent tous les deux de leurs desserts jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne la parole.

_ Et toi, comment ça se passe au travail ?

_ Ça se passe bien. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, les objets de magie noire ne courent plus tellement les rues de nos jours. Ou alors ils ne sont pas détectés ou très peu.

_ Je vois. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à cause de ça ?

_ Pas tellement. Il y a toujours des choses à faire dans ce service. Mais disons que je rentre à la maison moins fatigué que toi.

Il sourit narquoisement et Hermione lui tira de nouveau la langue.

_ Au moins tu es en forme pour me préparer un bain et me faire des massages.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

_ C'est vrai. Que ferais-tu sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet.

Ils se sourirent et le couple termina leurs desserts respectifs. Ils se commandèrent chacun un thé puis le serveur vint leur apporter l'addition. Drago paya- malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui était absolument contre. Puis ils sortirent du restaurant, main dans la main.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux toujours absolument payer nos repas au restaurant ! On s'était mis d'accord pour payer chacun notre part.

_ Je le sais mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

_ Ah bon ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

_ C'est une soirée spéciale.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise et ouvrit la bouche mais le blond ne la laissa pas en placer une.

_ Tu comprendras pourquoi bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, profites un peu de notre petite balade.

Hermione hocha la tête mais elle était tout de même très curieuse. Elle commençait à se demander quel était le but réel de cette soirée. L'avait-il vraiment prévue pour la relaxer ? Ou y avait-il autre chose derrière ?

Le couple se promenait dans le Londres Moldu. Drago ne s'y était jamais autant rendu que depuis qu'il était avec Hermione. Qui aurait cru, lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, qu'il se rendrait aussi souvent dans ce monde qui le répugnait tant auparavant. Certainement pas lui. Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait plutôt bien le monde moldu. Malgré quelques inventions qu'il trouvait dangereuses, il le trouvait assez beau. Bien sûr, c'était une des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à Hermione. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au London Bridge. Peu de voitures circulaient tant il était tard. Hermione se sentait bien, sa main dans celle de Drago. Elle regardait la Tamise sous leurs pieds, puis le ciel. Le blond, lui, ne cessait de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle finit par le regarder et elle lui sourit, gênée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, je te trouve belle, c'est tout.

Hermione gloussa et le blond s'arrêta, forçant la jeune femme à faire de même. Ils s'accoudèrent à la barrière pour regarder l'eau de la Tamise, les bâtiments illuminés et les étoiles dans le ciel.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, la boule au ventre. C'était le moment, il le savait. Il devait le faire. C'était une occasion parfaite. Il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme. Elle regardait rêveusement le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence. Elle semblait tellement heureuse en cet instant.

_ Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée, Hermione ?

_ Excellente. Je te remercie, Drago. Ça m'a vraiment changé les idées.

Drago prit une nouvelle inspiration et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

_ Hermione… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

La jeune femme le regarda, attentive.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Si… Si je t'ai préparé cette soirée, ce n'était pas uniquement pour t'aider à décompresser.

_ Je m'en suis rendue compte, dit-elle amusée.

_ J'ai… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à propos d'une chose. À vrai dire, ça fait un sacré moment que j'y réfléchis. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment approprié pour t'en parler alors j'ai décidé de le créer. Avec cette soirée.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit les mains, son regard fixé à celui de la jeune femme.

_ Hermione, ça fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Et bien plus d'années au cours desquelles je suis amoureux de toi. Et je suis sûr que ces sentiments resteront là des années encore. Je suis fou de toi, je t'aime à en mourir et j'ai pensé te perdre tellement de fois que j'ai cru en perdre la raison. Je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie et je sais que je veux passer le reste de cette vie à tes côtés. Je ne veux aucune autre femme que toi, c'est une certitude. Alors… (Il sortit un étui de la poche intérieure de sa veste.) Hermione Jean Granger… (Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune femme.) Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Drago. De toute son âme. Mais l'épouser ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses plans, elle n'y avait même jamais pensé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les bons mots mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche était loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé répondre.

_ Non.

Drago perdit instantanément son sourire. Hermione avait dit non. Elle avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Il sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le piétiner. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'expliquer pourquoi, elle avait juste répondu non. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il ferma l'écrin qu'il avait ouvert pendant sa demande avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il se releva, le visage froid.

_ Je vois. Rentrons, il est tard.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond tourna les talons pour rentrer chez eux, suivit d'une Hermione vraiment très, très mal.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà, l'engrenage est lancé, plus moyen de l'arrêter xD**

 **Voilà donc la première partie de leur rupture. Eh oui, c'est une raison ridicule. Hermione a été idiote mais elle a prit peur. Le mariage c'est beaucoup d'engagement et elle pense surtout à son travail en premier. Elle vient juste d'entrer au Ministère, il est trop tôt pour elle pour penser au mariage. C'est Hermione, quoi xD**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce très très long retard. Encore une fois, je suis infiniment désolée. En ce qui concerne l'annonce, la voici : Depuis un petit moment, je fais un Role Play Drastoria avec une de mes amies. Au départ, je n'aimais pas vraiment ce couple, je n'y trouvais aucun intérêt. Mais la façon dont Astoria a été dépeinte par JK et The Cursed Child a dû ouvrir une porte en moi. Toujours est-il que grâce à ce RP, je commence à apprécier le couple Drastoria et j'ai décidé de commencer une fanfiction sur ce couple. Je souhaitais écrire une nouvelle version du Lac des Cygnes en Dramione mais finalement je la ferai en Drastoria. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez le prochain chapitre de The Story Of Us, comme d'habitude. En revanche, après ça, je ne publierai qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour pouvoir publier ma Drastoria pendant la deuxième semaine.**

 **Voilà, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'abandonnerai pas The Story Of Us, soyez-en sûrs !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous !**


	38. Chapitre Trente-Huit

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici donc le trente-huitième chapitre de cette fiction et la deuxième partie de leur rupture. Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'aime vraiment pas écrire les ruptures. C'était très dur, surtout pour un Dramione. Donc je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne sera pas des plus joyeux, ahah xD**

 **C'est aussi le dernier épisode Flashback, ensuite on restera dans le présent jusqu'à la fin et je sens que ça va vous faire plaisir x)**

 **Je ne papote pas plus, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en-bas pour le débriefing ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lils : Merci beaucoup pour votre review et non je n'ai pas abandonné, j'avais juste une petite panne d'inspiration, ahah ^^ J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira également ^^**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le couple rentra à l'appartement et Drago partit s'enfermer directement dans la chambre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas tellement quoi faire mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle regrettait sa réponse parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle aimait Drago, plus que toute son âme mais elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Et elle ne savait même pas si elle le pourrait un jour. Le mariage n'était pas pour elle et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle espérait. Elle poussa un gros soupir et rejoignit le blond dans leur chambre.

Il était en train de se déshabiller et il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Son coeur se brisa instantanément. La seule fois où il avait été aussi froid depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble avait été la fois où Drago avait surprit Hermione et Harry dans la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'il avait cru qu'elle le trompait. Il avait ensuite été tellement injuste et méchant envers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais trompé- et encore moins avec Harry.

Hermione se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aussi malheureux. Parce que, oui, lorsque Drago Malefoy agissait de façon aussi froide, c'était parce qu'il était malheureux. Et Hermione détestait cela.

_ Ecoute, Drago…

Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'elle essayait de lui parler mais Drago l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ Non, Hermione, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as le droit de me dire non, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir te marier. Je suis blessé mais ça me passera.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se coucha, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. Hermione avait une boule désagréable qui lui obstruait la gorge. Elle sentait les larmes affluer mais décida de les ravaler. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Drago puisse autant lui en vouloir de ne pas vouloir se marier. Parce qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle le connaissait extrêmement bien et elle savait lorsqu'il lui en voulait. Et dans ce cas précis, il lui en voulait.

Elle soupira et enfila sa nuisette avant de se glisser sous les draps. Elle s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa dans le cou en glissant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Il la repoussa et elle le regarda, choquée. Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Désolé, Hermione. Je suis fatigué. Pas ce soir.

Drago Malefoy refusait de faire l'amour avec elle ? Même fatigué, Drago ne refusait jamais de faire l'amour avec elle. Bien au contraire. Okay, il devait être vraiment TRÈS énervé. Elle hocha la tête et se coucha, tournée vers le blond. Elle admirait son dos, ses cheveux blonds platine qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aimerait tellement que tout s'arrange. Elle avait peur de le perdre et elle se dit que cela serait vraiment injuste de le perdre à cause de ça. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se tourna de l'autre côté avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Oo

Le lendemain, il n'y eu aucun dialogue entre les deux amants. Hermione en était très mal. Elle avait essayé de parler au blond mais il lui avait répondu qu'il était en retard au travail. Il avait petit-déjeuné et s'était préparé rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement bien avant Hermione.

La jeune femme mit- pour une fois- bien plus longtemps à se préparer. Elle était malheureuse. Malheureuse parce que Drago ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle n'était pas prête à se marier. Elle trouvait le jeune homme égoïste. Visiblement, il ne pouvait admettre le refus de la jeune femme, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et son propre bonheur au lieu de penser à celui de la jeune femme. Et le voir l'ignorer lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle quitta l'appartement, le coeur gros. La matinée fut horrible pour la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait des tas de dossiers à traiter et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle revoyait l'air déçu du jeune homme, la veille et son air froid au matin. Ils allaient devoir parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi sans mettre les choses au clair.

À midi, Harry vint frapper à sa porte. Elle releva les yeux et sourit mais le coeur n'y était pas.

_ Coucou, Mione !

_ Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Ça peut aller.

_ Tu as prévu de manger avec Drago aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais manger avec ma meilleure amie.

_ Non, je suis libre. C'est une très bonne idée.

Elle se leva, ferma son dossier en cours et prit sa veste avant de suivre Harry hors du bureau. Le jeune homme tombait à pic, comme d'habitude. Ça lui ferait énormément de bien de manger avec son meilleur ami.

Ils descendirent dans l'Atrium mais se rendirent hors du Ministère pour aller manger dans un petit restaurant moldu. Ils s'installèrent et, lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Harry prit la parole.

_ Est-ce que ça va, Mione ?

La jeune femme prit une bouchée de son plat avant de regarder Harry.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas dis un mot. Tu es plus bavarde d'habitude lorsque l'on mange ensemble. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Harry avait toujours su la percer à jour. Il frappa la table du bout des doigts, attendant que la jeune femme se mette à table (Ah ah ah !) Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait, de toute façon, en parler.

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Je me suis disputée avec Drago.

Le jeune homme sourit.

_ Oui, comme souvent. C'est ce qui fait la force de votre couple. Vous vous disputez, vous vous taquinez puis vous vous réconciliez sur l'oreiller.

Il grimaça.

_ Ouh, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'ai des images que je ne veux pas avoir.

Hermione rit, bien que le coeur n'y fut toujours pas. Mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire, une boule toujours présente dans sa gorge.

_ Non, cette fois c'est différent. J'ai vraiment merdé.

_ Toi, tu as merdé ? D'habitude, c'est Drago.

_ Oui, d'habitude.

Le jeune homme prit un air sérieux et concentré.

_ Bon, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione tripota sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette avant de relever les yeux vers son ami et de prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Drago m'a demandé en mariage, hier.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Hermione ?

La jeune femme se mordillait la lèvre et on voyait très bien qu'elle n'était pas si enchantée que cela.

_ Il avait prévu une soirée parfaite au restaurant, avant de m'emmener en promenade dans le Londres moldu et de me faire sa demande. Et… J'ai dis non.

Harry la regarda, les yeux ronds.

_ Comment ça, tu as dis non ?

_ J'ai refusé sa demande, Harry. Je lui ai dis non, quoi.

_ L'homme que tu aimes, avec lequel tu t'es battue pour votre amour, te demande en mariage de la façon la plus romantique qui soit et tu lui dis non ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Je ne suis pas prête à me marier.

_ Prête ? Comment ça ? Hermione, Drago est l'homme de ta vie ! Tu songes au moins à l'épouser un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je l'aime, vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas que la mariage soit fait pour moi. Est-on vraiment obligé d'épouser une personne pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime vraiment ?

Harry soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Chacun agit différemment j'imagine. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, si Ginny refusait ma demande en mariage, j'en serais très malheureux parce que je l'aime et que je voudrai un jour en faire ma femme.

Hermione soupira.

_ Je ne veux pas le perdre, Harry. Je l'aime tellement, plus que tout. J'en mourrais s'il devait me quitter pour ça.

_ Il ne te quittera pas, Hermione. Il t'aime trop pour ça. Mais tu devrais prendre le temps de lui expliquer et de ne pas t'énerver s'il ne te comprend pas. Vous avez chacun une envie différente. Essayez de vous comprendre l'un, l'autre et tout ira bien.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ J'espère que tu as raison, Harry.

Il lui attrapa la main en souriant.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison, Mione. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera. Laisse-lui le temps.

_ D'accord.

Les deux amis se sourirent et Hermione recommença à manger son plat. Le dîner se termina sur une note un peu moins lourde qu'à leur arrivée, Hermione avait été un peu rassurée par les propos de Harry. Le jeune homme vraiment tellement mûri et était toujours d'excellents conseils.

À la fin du repas, les deux amis retournèrent au Ministère mais la journée d'Hermione fut aussi monotone que le matin. Elle n'avait décidément pas la tête à travailler, beaucoup trop préoccupée par sa dispute avec Drago.

Elle rentra, tête basse à son appartement qu'elle trouva vide. Drago n'était pas encore rentré. En plus de la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, une autre boule se forma dans son estomac. Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et attendit le retour de son copain, en se rongeant les sangs.

Le jeune homme rentra une bonne heure et demie plus tard, la mine sombre. En le voyant rentrer, Hermione se leva du canapé dans lequel elle était assise.

_ Drago…

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers elle. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

_ Ecoute, Drago…

Le jeune homme la fit taire.

_ Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le visage du blond était froid et Hermione ressentit un pincement au coeur. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train d'arriver. Plus rien n'allait être comme avant.

_ Est-ce que tu envisages de m'épouser un jour ?

La question était cash, implacable et le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amour, d'émotion comme si… Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Par Merlin, ça allait être de sa faute !

_ Drago, je… Je t'aime vraiment, de toute mon âme.

_ Réponds, Hermione.

La jeune femme fut parcourue de frissons désagréables face au ton froid du blond.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, Drago. Je t'aime plus que tout mais je ne pense pas que le mariage soit fait pour moi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu ne veux même pas essayer.

_ Parce que j'aurai l'impression d'être prisonnière, Drago ! Un mariage c'est un engagement à vie ! Et ne me parle pas de divorce parce que, quand tu épouses une personne que tu aimes, tu ne penses pas au divorce. Tu ne veux te marier que parce que c'est dans la tradition des Sang Purs. Mais je n'en suis pas une, Drago ! Et je ne veux pas me marier mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.

Le blond lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

_ Et quand on aime quelqu'un, dit-il froidement, on n'est pas censé se sentir prisonnier. Que ce soit par le mariage ou non. Mais, visiblement, tu ne m'aimes pas assez ou pas réellement.

_ Quoi ? Non, Drago ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça, tu n'as pas le droit de penser que mon amour pour toi n'est pas réel, c'est entièrement faux. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, comment peux-tu penser ainsi ?

_ Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Hermione. J'ai l'impression que faire ta vie avec moi ne t'intéresse plus.

_ Je veux vivre avec toi, Drago ! Je ne veux… juste pas me marier.

_ Est-ce que tu te vois avoir des enfants avec moi ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Par Merlin, c'était des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de réfléchir. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour penser à se marier ou avoir des enfants. Hermione n'était même pas encore établie.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas. Oui, peut-être.

Le blond soupira et se leva.

_ Drago… Où tu vas ?

_ Il faut… Il faut que je réfléchisse, Hermione.

Et le blond quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune femme complètement perdue.

Oo

Drago était présentement assit dans un bar. Il en était déjà à son troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu et il ne comptait pas arrêter de boire. Il était malheureux et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

À cette pensée, une rage sans nom prit possession de lui et il bu cul sec son troisième verre. Il était énervé et il avait besoin de boire pour évacuer cette colère.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et ne calcula pas cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, s'élève près de lui.

_ Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller Drago.

_ En quoi ça te regarde, Greengrass ?

Le jeune homme tourna son regard gris vers la blonde qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

_ Tu étais mon ami avant tout ça, Drago. Tu me parlais.

_ Oui, avant que ta sœur n'essaie de tuer celle que j'aime.

Daphné grimaça.

_ Je m'en suis excusée, Drago. Tu ne crois quand même pas que sa folie était de ma faute ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Daphné le regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Allez, Drago. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

_ Je me suis disputé avec Hermione.

La blonde sembla surprise.

_ Oh, vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Drago la regarda avec dédain.

_ Evidemment. Hermione est la femme de ma vie.

_ Hum. Et que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous soyez disputés.

Drago soupira à nouveau.

_ Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça te regarde, Daphné.

_ Peut-être mais en parler te fera sûrement beaucoup de bien.

Le jeune homme regarda son verre de Whisky, indécis. Devait-il se confier à Daphné ? Après tout, elle était là et parler l'empêcherait sûrement de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et parla, fixant toujours son verre.

_ Hier, j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'épouser. Et elle a refusé.

Daphné semblait choquée.

_ Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, nous avons parlé tout à l'heure et elle ne pense pas être prête à se marier. Elle ne pense même pas vouloir m'épouser un jour.

_ Quelle idiote !

Drago fusilla Daphné du regard.

_ Tu parles de ma copine, je te rappelle !

_ Sérieusement ? Tu la défends encore, Drago ? Cette fille se fout totalement de toi. Moi, si un homme comme toi me demandait en mariage, je n'hésiterais même pas pour lui dire oui. Mais elle, elle te fait tourner en rond.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, grommela le blond.

_ Ah oui ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Pour moi- et je pense que c'est pour tout le monde pareil- quand on aime vraiment une personne, on ne rêve que d'une chose : l'épouser et lui faire des enfants. Hermione ne veut pas t'épouser, Drago. Je suis désolée d'être aussi méchante mais… Elle n'est peut-être pas la bonne. Elle ne t'aime peut-être pas vraiment. Tu devrais arrêter les frais avec elle.

Drago regarda Daphné, le désespoir ayant remplacé la colère.

_ Je l'aime, Daphné. Je ne peux pas arrêter comme ça.

_ Pourtant tu le devrais. Tu es un Malfoy, tu ne devrais laisser personne te mener par le bout du nez, surtout pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Drago réfléchissait. C'était tellement dur pour lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Hermione et lui finiraient leurs vies mariés, avec des enfants. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas se marier et lui ne pouvait pas ne pas l'être. Il se sentait tellement perdu à cet instant.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement le soir venu, il se rendit dans la chambre pour se coucher et ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit sa décision. En voyant Hermione, endormie dans leur lit, une vague de rage et de rancoeur l'envahit. Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une femme qui ne voudrait jamais l'épouser. Parce qu'il ne se sentirait jamais assez aimé. Et cela lui était intolérable. Daphné avait probablement raison. Cette femme, cette Sang-de-Bourbe se moquait de lui, c'était indéniable. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était tout pour elle pour mieux le manipuler et le mener par le bout du nez. Mais à présent, il avait les yeux bien ouverts. Daphné lui avait rendu la vue et il l'en remerciait. Quand il pensait à ces années gâchées à cause de cette fille, ça le dégoûtait. Il lança un regard mauvais à la jeune femme endormie, fit ses bagages silencieusement et quitta définitivement l'appartement.

Oo

La semaine passa et Drago n'était pas revenu à l'appartement. La seule chose qui lui prouvait que le jeune homme était venu le soir de leur dispute était les affaires du blond qui avaient disparues. Il était venu, avait prit ses affaires et était partit sans aucune explication, aucun au revoir. Hermione en avait été anéantie.

Pansy et Blaise avaient fait part à Drago de leur façon de penser mais le blond leur avait clairement fait comprendre que cela n'était pas leurs affaires. Ginny avait giflé Drago quand elle l'avait vu et Harry et Ron avaient voulu lui refaire le portrait. Drago était scandalisé de voir que tous étaient du côté d'Hermione alors que c'était elle qui l'avait fait souffrir.

La jeune femme n'ayant plus le courage de rester dans cet appartement où elle avait passé tant de bons moments avec le blond, avait passé cette semaine chez Harry et Ginny. Ginny avait agi en véritable mère poule et avait prit soin d'elle, essayant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Harry, lui, avait passé la semaine à insulter et maudire Malfoy et ses cinquante prochaines générations, arrachant tout de même un sourire à la brune.

Drago, lui, était retourné vivre au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait pas voulu expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il n'était plus avec Hermione. Il avait bien trop honte. Honte de s'être fait avoir comme un idiot. Il passait toutes ses soirées au bar, avec Daphné. Au début, ça n'avait pas été intentionnel, ils se voyaient là par hasard. Puis, ils commencèrent à se fréquenter. Le quatrième soir, ils couchèrent ensemble. Puis les gens furent peu à peu au courant de leur liaison.

Au début, Drago avait été contre cette rumeur qui circulait. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec Daphné parce qu'il avait toujours Hermione en tête. Mais il finit par se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir Hermione parce qu'elle s'était bien foutue de lui. De plus, Daphné était belle, c'était une Sang Pur et elle était vraiment bonne à baiser. Alors ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Lorsqu'Hermione apprit la nouvelle, elle avait vraiment été dévastée, inconsolable. Non seulement Drago l'avait abandonnée, comme ça, sans un mot mais en plus il se mettait en couple avec Daphné Greengrass, la sœur de celle qui avait voulu la tuer, moins d'une semaine après leur séparation. Elle avait vécu cela comme une véritable trahison.

Le chagrin s'était ressentit dans son travail. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et faisait n'importe quoi. Elle avait dû prendre des jours de congés pour se remettre de cette douleur qu'elle ressentait constamment à la poitrine. Ce vide qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Une après-midi, alors qu'elle faisait les courses dans un magasin moldu, Hermione heurta quelqu'un. Elle était toujours aussi déprimée, Drago lui manquant énormément et elle ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle allait. Elle se confondit en excuses et entendit une voix masculine lui répondre.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire attention où j'allais.

Hermione sourit tristement et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin lorsque l'homme reprit la parole.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que ça va, mademoiselle ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle tenta de paraître un peu plus joyeuse mais l'homme ne fut pas dupe.

_ Hum… Et si nous allions en parler autour d'un bon café ? Je suis sûre que ça vous ferait du bien de penser à autre chose.

_ Vous êtes gentil mais non merci. Je suis assez débordée en ce moment.

La vérité était qu'elle pensait toujours à celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait lâchement brisé le coeur. Mais l'homme tint bon. Il prit un papier et un stylo et griffonna dessus avant de le lui tendre.

_ Comme vous voulez mais voici tout de même mon numéro, au cas ou vous changeriez d'avis. Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Jones.

Hermione attrapa le bout de papier et sourit.

_ Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

_ Eh bien, à bientôt Hermione Granger.

Colin s'éloigna, adressant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme qui reprit ses courses, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier flashback !**

 **Donc maintenant, vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils se séparent et comment leur histoire suivante a débuté.**

 **Evidemment, je vous autorise à détester Daphné qui a bieeeeeeeeeeeen foutu sa merde entre Dramione. D'après vous, prémédité ou pas prémédité ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre n'aura lieu que dans deux semaines car j'ai une seconde fanfiction en cours, La Danse du Cygne Maudit- qui est une Drastoria- et que je préfère poster un chapitre de chaque toutes les deux semaines. C'est plus simple. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil ;)**

 **Je vous rappelle également que j'ai créé une page facebook, spécialement pour mes écrits. J'y poste chaque fois qu'un chapitre est posté : Julie Winchester-Malfoy.**

 **Voilà, voilà. Je vous laisse ici et vous dis à dans deux semaines ! (Ou à la semaine prochaine si vous lisez ma Drastoria ^^)**

 **Bisous !**


	39. Chapitre Trente-Neuf

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, mes publications se font beaucoup plus espacées. Je vous rassure, cela n'est pas dû à un manque de motivation ou autre. J'ai seulement un boulot prenant et fatiguant. J'ai eu une formation il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai préféré me concentrer dessus plutôt que l'écriture. J'ai aussi eu un problème avec le chargeur de mon nouveau pc. Tout ça combiné, ça donne un retard de publication. Mais je le répète encore et toujours, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FICTION !**

 **Cependant, comme je ne peux à chaque fois assurer mes délais, je préfère annuler les rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Je ne publierai donc plus tous les vendredi mais dès que le chapitre sera écrit. J'essaierai de les écrire le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui se passe à nouveau dans le présent. Nous allons donc suivre la suite de la grossesse de notre chère petite Mione.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise et on se retrouve en bas =D**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **29 juillet 2004 :**

Hermione était dans son bureau au Ministère. Elle était penchée sur un dossier, concentrée. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte et elle poussa un petit soupir. Elle détestait être dérangée en plein travail. Elle avait l'impression de perdre un temps précieux.

_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago souriant. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et le regarda, suspicieuse.

_ Salut ma chérie.

Le blond s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher.

_ Salut Drago. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est de cette façon que tu reçois le père de ton futur enfant ?

_ Oui parce que j'ai la nette impression que le père en question vient me casser les bonbons.

Drago poussa un petit soupir en se plaçant derrière Hermione et en l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Granger, Granger, Granger. Pourquoi ma présence impliquerait-elle ton embêtement ?

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Hum… Eh bien peut-être parce que tu ne viens jamais me voir au boulot sauf pour me casser les bonbons.

_ Ma petite amie me manquait. C'est tout.

_ Vraiment tout ?

Hermione prenait un air exaspéré mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

_ Je suis aussi venu rappeler à ma merveilleuse petite amie notre rendez-vous chez le gynécomage, ajouta le blond, l'air de rien.

_ Ah. Je me disais aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié. On a rendez-vous à seize heures trente. On se rejoint à seize heures dans l'Atrium ?

_ Ça me va !

Il embrassa tendrement la jeune femme et quitta son bureau. Hermione poussa un petit soupir mais garda le même sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle passa la pause déjeuner au réfectoire avec Harry, Ron et Drago et puis le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula très rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas terminé son dossier en cours qu'il était déjà l'heure pour elle de quitter le Ministère. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et rangea tous ses dossiers avant de saisir son sac et de quitter son bureau.

Elle rejoignit le blond qui l'attendait dans l'Atrium. Le jeune homme l'embrassa chastement et lui prit la main. Ils sortirent du Ministère par la cabine téléphonique réservée aux visiteurs.

L'air extérieur était étouffant. Il faisait vraiment très chaud en ce mois de juillet. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à pied à Sainte Mangouste mais Hermione se sentait particulièrement essoufflée.

Le blond lâcha la main d'Hermione pour la passer dans son dos.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui sourit.

_ Oui, je suis juste un peu essoufflée. Mais ça va aller.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est fréquent en ce moment.

_ Je suis enceinte, mon coeur. C'est normal.

_ Je vais quand même en parler au médicomage.

Le ton du blond était déterminé et Hermione en fut attendrie.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le magasin abandonné Purge & Pionce Ltd. Ils expliquèrent au magasin de la vitrine qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur gynécomage avant de traverser la vitrine. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste et se rendirent au secrétariat.

_ Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Langermann.

La secrétaire parcourut son carnet rapidement avant de lever la tête vers le couple.

_ En effet. L'aile de la gynécomagie est au sous-sol. Vous aurez la salle d'attente en bas des escaliers, directement sur votre gauche. Votre médecin viendra vous y chercher.

Le couple hocha la tête, Drago reprit la main d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'attente de la gynécomagie.

Ils y attendirent de longues minutes avant qu'une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années ne vienne les chercher. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires et un air maternel.

_ Madame Hermione Granger ?

La jeune femme se leva, suivit par Drago et s'approcha du médecin.

_ Bonjour. Mais c'est miss. Nous ne… Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

La médicomage hocha la tête en souriant et leur serra alternativement la main.

_ Bonjour, je suis le gynécomage Langermann. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Le couple hocha la tête et suivit la femme jusque dans un petit bureau chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent au bureau du médecin qui ouvrit un dossier.

_ Donc, vous êtes enceinte de trois mois, c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Et comment se passe votre grossesse ?

_ Eh bien, pour le moment elle se passe bien.

_ Pas de douleurs ou symptômes étranges ?

_ Pas que je sache.

Drago se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

_ Eh bien en fait, si.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui et Hermione fronça les sourcils. La médicomage était prête à noter dans son dossier.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Hermione est beaucoup essouflée en ce moment. Je me demandais si c'était normal.

La médicomage sourit.

_ Ça peut paraître surprenant mais oui, c'est normal. C'est dû à l'augmentation de la pression artérielle. Et ce temps très chaud ne pardonne pas non plus. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, il faut seulement penser à vous reposer quand vous en sentez le besoin.

Le blond ricana.

_ Le problème c'est qu'Hermione ne connaît pas le repos. C'est un bourreau du travail.

Hermione fusilla son petit ami du regard tandis que la gynécomage souriait, amusée. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers la jeune brune.

_ Le problème, à présent, c'est que vous n'êtes plus seule. Vous avez un petit être en vous et il faut prendre soin de ce petit être ainsi que de vous-même. Sinon, vous risquez d'avoir une grossesse très très difficile. Il faut vraiment penser à vous reposer et lever le pied sur le travail.

Hermione allait protester mais le médecin reprit.

_ Cela ne vous fera pas passer pour quelqu'un de feignant, au contraire. Tout ce qui doit vous préoccuper durant cette grossesse c'est le bon développement du petit et votre santé. C'est important.

Drago passa le bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je m'assurerai qu'elle ait le repos dont elle a besoin.

La gynécomage hocha la tête avec un petit sourire tandis qu'Hermione fusillait son petit ami du regard.

_ Bien, très bien. Nous passons à l'échographie ? Miss Granger, la table d'auscultation se trouve dans la pièce suivante. Je vous laisse aller vous y allonger, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Hermione hocha la tête et le couple se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Hermione s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, Drago à ses côtés et la médicomage en profita pour les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha du couple et sourit à Hermione.

_ Je vous laisse soulever votre haut.

Hermione obéit et le docteur Langermann dispersa des serviettes en papier tout autour du ventre d'Hermione, sur ses vêtements en prenant un tube de couleur turquoise.

_ Je vais appliquer de la crème transparente sur votre ventre. Cela va me permettre de lancer un sortilège dessus et de nous donner une image de l'intérieur de votre ventre. Nous pourrons y voir votre bébé.

Hermione hocha la tête et le couple se regarda avec un grand sourire ravi. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione qui le serra fort. La gynécomage étala la crème sur le ventre d'Hermione qui frissonna à cause de sa froideur. Après l'avoir correctement étalé, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le ventre d'Hermione. Elle y traça des cercles en lançant une incantation.

Une projection sortit alors de sa baguette et les trois personnes la regardèrent.

_ Et voilà ! dit la gynécomage. Ici, c'est votre bébé.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent attentivement la projection et l'endroit que la gynécomage leur montrait. Puis un immense sourire prit place sur leurs lèvres. Il se regardèrent tous deux avec amour et Drago embrassa Hermione sur le haut de la tête tandis que la gynécomage faisait bouger la baguette sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

_ C'est notre bébé, Hermione. Notre petit bébé.

La jeune femme avait des larmes de joie, elle les essuya rapidement en s'excusant de pleurer. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir son enfant. Leur enfant. La gynécomage sourit.

_ Ce n'est rien, ce sont les hormones. Je peux donc vous dire que le bébé est en parfaite santé !

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez voir le sexe de l'enfant ?

_ Malheureusement non. Le bébé n'est pas bien placé pour que je puisse voir. Mais je vais vous donner un autre rendez-vous, le mois prochain si cela vous va ? Nous nous assurerons que le bébé va toujours bien et nous pourrons essayer de voir son sexe.

Hermione sourit.

_ C'est parfait !

_ Voulez-vous une photo de cette échographie ?

Le couple hocha vivement la tête. Evidemment qu'ils en voulaient une photocopie. C'était la toute première photo de leur enfant. La gynécomage hocha la tête.

_ Est-ce que vous voulez une photocopie chacun ?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête. La gynécomage arrêta le sort, faisant disparaître la projection et épongea le ventre de la jeune femme.

_ Je vous laisse terminer d'éponger, puis vous rhabiller et retrouvez moi dans le bureau.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit ce que le médecin lui avait demandé avant de retourner dans le bureau en compagnie de Drago. Ils se réinstallèrent et le docteur Langermann leur sourit en leur tendant deux photos de l'écographie.

_ Voilà pour vous. Donc, nous prévoyons la prochaine échographie le 31 août. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Le couple hocha vivement la tête.

_ Très bien. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et souvenez-vous… Repos !

_ D'accord docteur, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago et Hermione serrèrent la main au docteur puis ils quittèrent le bureau de leur gynécomage.

Oo

À peine furent-ils arrivés chez eux qu'une Ginny en furie débarqua par la cheminée.

_ Hermione !

_ Par Merlin… maugréa le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ?

Ginny ne le calcula même pas et se jeta sur son amie.

_ Demain toi, Pansy, Luna et moi au Chemin de Traverse.

_ Demain je travaille Ginny.

_ Après le travail ! J'ai l'intention de planifier l'anniversaire surprise de Harry pour le 31 !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

_ L'anniversaire surprise ? Et tu nous le dis deux jours avant ? Par Merlin, Ginny ! Comment veux-tu qu'on organise ça en deux jours ? Tu es inconsciente !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de sa petite amie pour l'enlacer par derrière.

_ Calme-toi, mon amour. Weasley, t'es au courant que tu parles à la fille la plus dingue de l'organisation de toute la planète ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

_ La fille en question t'entend, Drago.

Le jeune homme rit et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bref, reprit la rouquine. Demain, à dix-sept heures, Chemin de Traverse ! Ne sois pas en retard ! On se rejoint au Chaudron Baveur. Ce sera parfait pour tout planifier sans Harry dans les parages.

_ Dis-moi, Weasley… dit Drago, l'air suspicieux. Tu attendais que l'on soit rentrés où je rêve ?

Ginny rougit et bafouilla.

_ B… Bien sûr que non, je… Je suis arrivée totalement par hasard…

Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Bon, ok… Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez rendez-vous à seize heures trente, j'ai donc calculé le temps que vous mettriez à revenir. Au fait ! -Elle se tourna vers son amie- Comment s'est passé ce premier rendez-vous ? Vous avez vu votre bébé ? C'est émouvant, hein ? La première fois que j'ai vu mon bébé à l'échographie, j'ai pleuré.

_ Elle a pleuré aussi, se moqua Drago qui fut assassiné du regard par Hermione.

La jeune femme tourna alors à nouveau son regard vers sa meilleure amie.

_ C'était magnifique ! L'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. C'est tellement émouvant de voir ce petit-être qui grandit en moi. Le fruit de notre amour…

Elle attrapa la main de Drago qui la serra fort contre elle. Ginny souriait, émue.

_ Oui. Et quand tu connaîtras le sexe de l'enfant ce sera tellement mieux ! Bon, je vais vous laisser. Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer, j'ai encore des tas de choses à voir pour son anniversaire. On se voit demain, Mione.

_ Oui, à demain.

Ginny serra son amie dans ses bras et salua Drago avant de repartir par la cheminée.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir et s'installa dans le canapé. Le jeune couple avait retrouvé une maison dans le Londres sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Drago avait refusé d'habiter dans la maison où elle avait vécu avec Colin et Hermione n'avait pas voulu emménager au Manoir Malefoy. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, il était hors de question de vivre avec les parents du blond. Ils étaient donc passés par des tas d'agences immobilières et, après trois jours de visites, ils avaient enfin trouvé la maison de leurs rêves. Celle où ils pourraient vivre leur magnifique histoire d'amour et élever leurs enfants.

Drago s'installa dans le canapé avec elle et se pencha sur elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et posant l'autre main sur le ventre de la brune. Il souriait.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. Je n'imaginais pas retrouver un jour le bonheur.

Hermione sourit, émue. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

_ Je ressens la même chose. On a perdu tellement de temps à ce haïr alors que l'on s'aimait toujours. Il a fallu qu'un bébé nous réconcilie.

_ Ce bébé a été envoyé par Merlin lui-même, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione rit, noyée par ses larmes et embrassa tendrement Drago avant qu'ils ne se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, après le travail, Hermione rejoignit Ginny au Chaudron Baveur. Elle était accompagnée de Pansy et Luna. Hermione alla se chercher un jus de citrouille au bar et s'installa à la table de ses amies.

_ Salut les filles !

_ Salut Hermione ! s'exclamèrent ses trois amies.

_ Alors, demanda Pansy, l'échographie ? Tu connais le sexe de l'enfant ?

La jeune femme sourit.

_ Non, l'enfant n'était pas très bien placé. Mais l'échographie s'est très bien passée. Le bébé est en forme. On a rendez-vous le mois prochain pour essayer de connaître son sexe.

_ Je suis si contente pour vous deux, dit Pansy. Vous étiez faits pour être ensemble, Drago et toi. Cette séparation était ridicule.

Hermione grimaça.

_ Je pense qu'au contraire elle était nécessaire pour que nous puissions nous rendre compte d'à quel point on ne pouvait vivre l'un sans l'autre.

L'ancienne Serpentard haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Bon ! s'exclama la rousse. Les filles, je vous ai demandé de venir pour préparer l'anniversaire surprise de Harry.

_ Où veux-tu la faire cette fête ? demanda Hermione.

_ Chez nous, évidemment.

_ Chez lui ? s'exclama Pansy. Mais comment tu vas faire pour décorer et préparer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

_ Je vais mettre Drago et Blaise sur le coup. Ils vont l'emmener faire je ne sais quoi dans la journée, de façon à ce qu'on puisse tous tout préparer. Puis ils me le ramèneront et on aura plus qu'à crier « Surprise ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Je te rappelle que Harry est Auror. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tomber dans le panneau ?

_ Bien sûr ! Sinon j'étripe Drago et Blaise.

_ Hey ! s'outra Hermione. Il est hors de question d'étriper le futur père de mon enfant, non mais oh !

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un faux air menaçant.

_ Alors il a intérêt à réussir sa mission.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Pansy ricanait et que Luna regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air rêveur.

_ Moi je veux bien faire le gâteau d'anniversaire, dit la blonde.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Elles n'avaient jamais été à l'aise lorsque Luna décidait de cuisiner. Généralement, personne ne finissait son plat. Hermione trouvait que, dans ces moments-là, l'ancienne Serdaigle ressemblait à Hagrid et ses biscuits immangeables. Ginny reprit la parole.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas Luna. Je vais me charger du gâteau.

_ Moi je peux me charger des boissons, dit Pansy.

_ Excellente idée, dit Ginny. Mais essaies de penser aux femmes enceintes. Pas que de l'alcool, s'il te plaît.

La jeune rousse était en train de noter pendant que les rôles étaient distribués.

_ Mione ? reprit-elle. Tu te charge de la nourriture ?

_ Oui. J'appellerai ma mère pour qu'elle me donne un peu d'aide.

_ Parfait. Et, euh… Luna… Toi et Ron vous chargerez de la décoration. Ça te va ?

_ Oui. J'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer. Ce sera fabuleux.

Les trois autres amies se regardèrent bizarrement.

_ Bon, reprit Ginny. Les rôles sont assignés. C'est parfait. On va pouvoir aller acheter tout ce qui est banderoles et décos d'anniversaire et je te laisserai gérer, Luna. Il faudra que tu sois à la maison à treize heures, demain. D'accord ?

_ Je serai là.

Ginny hocha la tête, tout le monde termina son verre pour ensuite se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elles passèrent la fin d'après-midi à acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour décorer la maison de Ginny et Harry, Luna les prit à la fin de la journée et les amies se séparèrent en s'embrassant longuement.

Oo

Hermione rentra chez elle et Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne trouva pas Drago en arrivant alors elle monta dans son bureau. Le bureau de Drago était attenant à leur chambre, tout comme la salle de bain. Celui d'Hermione était au rez-de-chaussée.

Drago se trouvait bien dans son bureau. Il leva les yeux à son entrée et lui sourit.

_ Salut, mon amour. Alors, cette réunion avec les filles ?

_ C'était bien. On s'est répartie les tâches pour l'anniversaire de Harry et on a été acheter les décorations.

_ Je vois. Et à quoi es-tu assignée ?

_ La nourriture. Je vais appeler ma mère pour voir si elle peut m'aider à tout préparer. À deux on sera plus efficace.

Drago fit la moue.

_ Je peux t'aider, moi.

_ Eh non. Toi tu auras pour mission, avec Blaise d'éloigner Harry le temps que l'on prépare tout. Et tu as intérêt à ce qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant se retrouve sans père.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

_ Ginny t'étripera s'il se doute de quelque chose.

_ Je vois, c'est beaucoup de pression.

Le blond affichait une moue narquoise et Hermione le frappa sur le haut de la tête.

_ Aïe ! Arrête de me battre, femme !

_ Tais-toi donc, Malefoy. Allez, je vais préparer le dîner.

Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

_ Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si on prenait un elfe de maison.

_ Jamais de la vie, dit la jeune femme en quittant le bureau.

Drago regarda la femme de sa vie sortir du bureau avec un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-amoureux avant de se remettre à travailler.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre ! (Oui, Ned Flanders à mes heures perdues xD)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La première** **échographie** **? Déçus ou non de ne pas connaître le sexe du petit ? Pensez-vous qu'on le saura la prochaine fois ? Fille ou garçon ? Que pensez-vous de la relation Dramione ? Le retour de leur complicité ? Et que pensez-vous de l'anniversaire surprise de Harry ?**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de leurs aventures ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Je vous rappelle que ma seconde fanfiction, une Drastoria, est également toujours en cours. C'est un réécriture du lac des cygnes. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil, ça me ferait plaisir ^^**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**


	40. Chapitre Quarante

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici avec le chapitre 40 de The Story Of Us ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui, ce sera l'anniversaire de notre cher Harry Potter ! Alors, Drago et Blaise auront-ils réussi à suffisamment détourner l'attention du Survivant ? Ou vont-ils lamentablement échouer ? xD**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le 31 juillet, Hermione se leva vers dix heures. Elle décida de se mettre d'abord aux fourneaux avant de se préparer pour la fête surprise de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient décidé avec Ginny de ne faire qu'un simple buffet, ainsi, chacun pourrait manger ce qu'il souhaitait et en quantité qu'il souhaitait. Ils avaient décidé de le faire en soirée, en tant que repas. Ils ne voulaient pas y passer la nuit, car Ginny et Hermione étant enceintes, elles fatiguaient très vite.

Drago était encore endormi lorsque Hermione se leva. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était un vrai feignant. S'il pensait pouvoir passer sa matinée à dormir, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de le réveiller.

La jeune femme enfila ses pantoufles, sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer l'eau du thé et prépara plusieurs toasts. Elle sortit de la marmelade et déposa le tout sur la table. Elle sortit deux tasses et des sachets de thé avant de déposer la bouilloire sur la table.

Elle monta ensuite dans leur chambre et, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit les stores. Les lumières du soleil envahirent la pièce et le blond grogna avant de prendre son oreiller et de le poser sur son visage. Il essayait de se protéger de la lumière du soleil et un sourire mesquin prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

D'un Accio, elle fit venir l'oreiller du blond dans ses mains et, surprit, le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup. En voyant sa petite amie en face de lui, il se détendit.

_ Par Salazar, Hermione ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

_ Je te réveille, Drago.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est… Quelle heure il est, au juste ?

Hermione pouffa.

_ Il est dix heures vingt.

_ Dix heures vingt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles à cette heure-ci ? T'es folle ? J'étais parti pour dormir jusqu'à midi !

_ Pas aujourd'hui ! Je te rappelle qu'avec Blaise tu as pour mission d'éloigner Harry de chez lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Puis, la compréhension se fit et il soupira.

_ L'anniversaire de Potter… Toujours là pour me gâcher la vie.

_ Exactement. Et je te rappelle que si tu échoues, Ginny t'étripera. Et comme tu seras bientôt papa, tu as intérêt à gérer.

_ Nia nia nia… marmonna le blond tandis qu'il se levait.

_ Je vois que le futur père de mon enfant est très mature.

La jeune femme avait les mains sur ses hanches, l'air réprobateur mais elle affichait un sourire amusé. Drago l'amusait.

_ Je peux au moins avoir un baiser ? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, les lèvres tendues et les yeux fermés.

_ Prend d'abord ton petit déjeuner. Ensuite, tu auras ton baiser.

Drago soupira à nouveau et descendit à la cuisine de mauvaise grâce. Granger pouvait vraiment lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait jamais lui dire non. Ça craignait d'être amoureux.

Hermione suivit le blond dans les escaliers, puis dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à table, Hermione un sourire amusé aux lèvres et Drago, un air renfrogné au visage. Elle lui attrapa la main et la pressa.

_ Détends-toi, Drago. Promis, demain on passera la journée au lit.

Le blond leva un regard intéressé vers elle mais gardait un air méfiant.

_ Tu veux dire TOUTE la journée au lit ? Rien que toi et moi, avec rien pour nous distraire ?

_ Oui, c'est promit.

_ Pas de dossier, pas de travail entre temps ?

_ Pas de travail. Il n'y aura que toi, moi et notre douillet petit lit.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire victorieux.

_ Marché conclu, Granger !

_ Alors tu arrêtes de faire la tête ? Et tu gères pour Harry ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ C'est promit.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et le couple termina de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la jeune femme fit léviter la vaisselle dans l'évier qui se lava toute seule grâce à un autre coup de baguette de la jeune femme.

_ Je vais aller me laver. Ensuite j'irai chez ma mère pour préparer les plats de ce soir.

Le blond se renfrogna.

_ J'aurais pu t'aider… Je vais passer toute la journée loin de toi, je n'aime pas ça.

Hermione sourit.

_ Oui mais on se rattrapera demain, mon coeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai faillis oublier…

Elle se rapprocha de Drago et passa les bras autour de son cou avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste et tendre mais il dévia rapidement lorsque le blond caressa les lèvres d'Hermione du bout de la langue.

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il attendait et ouvrit la bouche, laissant le blond entrer sa langue pour venir caresser celle d'Hermione. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient. Les baisers de Drago étaient divins si bien qu'Hermione finit par gémir dans sa bouche. Drago sourit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il quittait la bouche de la jeune femme pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, y déposant des milliers de baisers.

La jeune femme frissonna et pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser libre accès aux lèvres du blond. Les mains de Drago se posèrent sur les cuisses d'Hermione remontant sur sa peau pour passer sous sa nuisette et se poser sur ses fesses.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois en sentant les mains du jeune homme presser ses fesses et sa langue lécher la peau du cou. Il avança, faisant reculer la jeune femme par la même occasion, pour plaquer le dos d'Hermione contre le mur. Le jeune homme mordilla la peau du cou d'Hermione qui gémit à nouveau. Drago passa les mains sous la culotte d'Hermione et lui caressa les fesses mais la jeune femme finit par le repousser. Le blond la regarda avec incompréhension.

_ Désolée, Drago… murmura-t-elle. On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Le blond eut une moue déçue.

_ Oh mais Hermione… J'ai tellement envie de toi… On peut bien le faire avant, ça ne va faire de mal à personne…

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

_ Je t'ai promis du sexe et on en aura. Une journée entière demain. Mais pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Drago poussa un soupir.

_ Très bien, très bien. Mais demain, tu seras ma prisonnière, je te préviens.

Hermione ricana.

_ Très bien, je serai ta prisonnière.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, le blond lui rendit son baiser puis elle se détacha de lui et elle monta s'habiller.

Le blond la regarda s'éloigner, empli d'un intense sentiment d'amour. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait récupéré la femme qu'il aimait. Et que cette même femme allait devenir la mère de son enfant. Il avait toujours cette certitude en lui qu'il voulait en faire officiellement sa femme mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle refuse à nouveau, peur d'avoir à nouveau le coeur brisé. Mais ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble et cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme et elle avait bien été sur le point d'épouser Jones et cela n'avait pas semblé la déranger non plus. Mais il voulait être sûr, trouver le bon moment. Et vaincre cette peur de tout gâcher à nouveau.

Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir et monta dans leur chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante. Il allait se doucher maintenant et il reviendrait se changer plus tard. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons de Potter.

Hermione lui sourit quand il entra dans la chambre et il le lui rendit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione était simplement en train de s'habiller. Elle n'allait pas se faire belle alors qu'elle allait cuisiner. Elle reviendrait se changer ensuite. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle enfila ses chaussures, prit sa baguette et se tourna vers la salle de bain.

_ J'y vais ! À ce soir, Drago !

_ À ce soir, mon coeur ! cria Drago de la salle de bain.

Oo

La jeune sorcière transplana dans une ruelle non loin de la maison de ses parents et s'en approcha d'un pas joyeux. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, jusqu'au perron et frappa à la porte.

Elle fut accueillie par sa mère qui arborait un grand sourire joyeux.

_ Hermione, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bonjour maman !

Hermione enlaça sa mère qui la serra fort contre elle et la mère invita la fille à entrer.

_ Je vais bien, reprit la jeune femme. Je viens te voir parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Je t'écoute ?

_ Ce soir je fête l'anniversaire de Harry avec mes amis et je suis chargée de cuisiner. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

_ Bien sûr ! Mais allons prendre une tasse de thé avant, veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas à deux minutes.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

_ Va pour une tasse de thé.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la cuisine. Hermione s'installa tandis que sa mère préparait le thé. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa fille à table et déposa la tasse de thé devant sa fille avant de s'asseoir.

_ Alors, dis-moi. Comment se passe ta grossesse ?

_ Elle se passe bien. J'ai eu mon échographie il y a deux jours et le bébé se porte très bien. Mais on ne connaît pas encore son sexe.

_ Et Drago et toi voulez le connaître.

_ Oh, bien sûr ! Il ne pourra jamais attendre l'accouchement pour savoir. Il n'en aura jamais la patience. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Les deux femmes rirent et Hermione reprit.

_ Mais je suis sûre que c'est un petit garçon.

_ C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

_ Je t'avoue que… Une petite fille me rendrait vraiment heureuse. J'adorerais. Mais les Malfoy ne font que des garçons. Et je le sens en moi. Mais de toute façon, garçon ou fille, je l'aimerai plus que tout au monde.

Sa mère sourit.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait bizarre de voir mon bébé avoir son propre bébé.

Hermione sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, maman. Et ça me fait peur aussi.

_ C'est normal. Mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu as tes amis, tes parents et Drago aussi. Tu seras une maman bien entourée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler ensemble pendant une bonne demi-heure puis elles se mirent aux fourneaux. Elles riaient et discutaient, elles profitaient de ce temps pour se retrouver toutes les deux. Car elles se manquaient beaucoup l'une à l'autre.

Elle déjeunèrent toutes les deux et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à cuisiner puis discuter. À 17h30, Hermione prit une glacière dans laquelle elle rangea ses plats froids pour le buffet et la miniaturisa avant de la ranger précautionneusement dans sa poche. Mère et fille s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, puis Hermione retourna dans sa ruelle pour transplaner chez elle.

Elle prit ses vêtements de soirée et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche avant de se laver les cheveux et de se savonner. Après s'être rincée, elle sortit de la cabine et se sécha corps et cheveux avant de s'habiller. Sa robe était une robe à bretelles vert-bleu et lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Le bustier était plissé avec un décolleté carré et comprenait une ceinture sous la poitrine. La jupe était faite de tissu et de voile superposés.

D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha les cheveux, les enduisit de potion capillaire Lissenplis avant de les attacher en tresse latérale. Elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit dans la chambre pour enfiler des escarpins noirs.

Il était dix-huit heures trente lorsqu'elle termina de se préparer. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour récupérer la glacière miniaturisée qu'elle avait laissé dans le frigo, prit un petit gilet, son sac, sa baguette et transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Elle frappa à la porte des Weasley-Potter et ce fut Ginny qui vint lui ouvrir.

_ Hermione ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Enfin, excepté Blaise et Drago mais ils sont occupés avec Harry.

Elle gloussa et laissa son amie entrer. Hermione sourit et sortit la mini-glacière de son sac à laquelle elle redonna sa taille normale.

_ Salut Ginny. Je te ramène les plats. Où je les pose ?

_ Donne, je m'en occupe.

_ Ginny, je ne crois pas que…

_ Tatata ! la coupa la rousse. Pour la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui, je suis enceinte mais pas en sucre. D'ailleurs, tu l'es aussi je te signale.

_ Certes mais moins que toi.

Ginny lui tira la langue et Hermione s'esclaffa tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se rendaient dans la cuisine.

Elle posa les plats dans la cusine tandis que Ginny sortait le gâteau du four. Une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait et Hermione ferma les yeux pour l'humer.

_ Hum, Ginny… J'ai déjà hâte de le manger. Je vais y penser toute la soirée.

Ginny s'esclaffa tandis qu'elle apportait les dernières décorations au gâteau.

_ Je vais voir s'ils ont besoin de moi pour la décoration.

_ Attention au bébé, Hermione !

Hermione fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. La décoration était superbe. Il y avait des guirlandes, des ballons et le chiffre 24- le nouvel âge de Harry- étaient accrochés un peu partout. Son regard se porta sur Luna, Ron et Pansy qui finalisaient les décorations.

_ Oh, les amis… C'est magnifique.

_ Merci, répondit l'ancienne Serdaigle. J'espère que cela plaira à Harry.

_ J'en suis persuadée.

Elle s'approcha de Luna et l'enlaça, avant de faire de même avec Ron puis Pansy.

_ Bonjour les amis.

_ Bonjour Mione, dit Ron. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va le bébé ?

_ Nous allons bien tous les deux, sourit-elle. J'imagine que Pansy t'a dit pour l'échographie ?

Elle coula un regard amusé vers son amie.

_ Tu imagines bien. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne connaisse pas le sexe. Tu pense que c'est quoi ?

_ Euh… un bébé ?

La jeune femme souriait, amusée.

_ Non, je veux dire… Un garçon ou une fille ?

Hermione rit.

_ Je sais bien, je te taquine. Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, je l'aimerai quoiqu'il en soit. Mais je sens au plus profond de moi que ce sera un garçon.

_ Parce que les Malfoy ne font que des garçons ? dit Pansy. Laisse-moi rire. Je te signale que la génération de Drago est partie en cacahuète à l'instant où il est tombé amoureux d'une Née-moldue. Moi je vois bien la petite fille. Ça mettrait Lucius Malefoy tellement en rage.

Le rouquin éclata de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

Vers dix-neuf heures, un patronus débarqua chez Ginny. C'était celui de Drago et il leur annonçait qu'il était rentré se changer et que Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Tout le monde se mit en place dans le salon, y comprit Blaise qui était arrivé cinq minutes avant le patronus. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Harry assez joyeux.

_ SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! s'exclamèrent tous les amis alors que Harry entrait dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Oh, ben ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à ce genre de surprise !

Son ton était ironique et Ginny s'avança vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Tu ne t'y attendais pas, j'espère ? demanda Ginny en fusillant Blaise du regard.

_ Non, pas du tout, ma chérie, dit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Il vint enlacer tous ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Hermione le serra fort contre elle.

_ Oh, joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être toujours amie avec toi après tout ce temps ! Je t'aime.

Harry sourit, touché.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux. Et je t'aime aussi.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

_ En parlant d'aimer… Où est Drago ?

_ Il est partit se changer.

_ Je vois. En tout cas, Mione, tu es… Sublime. Et tu rayonnes. La grossesse te va bien.

La jeune femme rougit.

_ Merci Harry.

_ Je rêve où Potter essaie de draguer ma copine ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait le blond qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'embrassa et Drago serra ensuite la main de Harry.

_ Bon anniversaire, Potter.

_ Merci Drago.

_ Alors ? demanda Hermione. Drago et Blaise ont su garder le secret ?

_ Étonnamment… Oui.

_ Quoi « étonnamment » ? s'exclama le blond.

Harry et Hermione s'esclaffèrent alors que le blond se renfrognait. Ginny, Pansy et Ron revinrent avec les plats et les boissons et les disposèrent sur la table, avec assiettes, couverts et verres.

_ Voilà, vous pouvez vous servir et commencer à manger. C'est un buffet, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous asseoir à table.

Les convives se servirent chacun leur tour. Ginny avait passé une grande partie de la soirée assise, sous les ordres de Harry qui voulait qu'elle se ménage. La rousse avait grommelé mais n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Drago, Blaise et Ron avaient parlé de Quidditch. Rien ne les arrêtait sur ce sujet et les trois hommes avaient fortement envie de rejouer. Depuis l'arrêt de la fac pour Drago, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu le temps de remonter sur un balai et cela lui manquait fortement.

Luna et Ginny discutaient ensemble. Ginny avait toujours été très amie avec Luna, même à Poudlard. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui ne l'avait jamais vue en tant que Loufoca Lovegood.

Hermione, quant à elle, discutait avec Ron et Pansy. Ils parlaient surtout mariage et bébé. Le mariage de Pansy se tiendrait dans un peu plus d'un mois et la jeune femme était à la fois stressée et excitée. Hermione avait tellement hâte d'y être aussi. Ça lui faisait étrange de savoir que son meilleur ami d'enfance allait bientôt se marier.

_ Vous avez interêt à me faire le meilleur enterrement de vie de jeune fille du monde ! dit Pansy.

Hermione rit.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas prête de l'oublier.

Pansy était toute excitée et Ron fronça les sourcils.

_ Évitez les strip-teasers, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Ron ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi.

La gâteau d'anniversaire fut apporté vers vingt-et-une heure et tous avaient entonné le chant d'anniversaire sous l'air ému de Harry. Fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis le rendait toujours immensément heureux. Pour lui, ils étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient sa famille.

Ginny fut félicitée de son travail tant son gâteau était bon. Tous se régalaient, surtout Hermione qui avait attendu ce moment avec grande impatience.

_ Hum, Ginny… Tu es une parfaite patissière, dit-elle la bouche pleine. Je crois que je vais te passer des commandes.

Tous rirent alors que Drago renchérissait.

_ C'est une excellente idée, ça, Hermione ! dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête en dévorant son morceau de gâteau avant de poser la tête contre le torse du blond.

Puis l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva. Harry fut gâté. Il avait reçu un assortiment de vêtements pour bébé, avait reçu un nouveau balai (de la part de Drago qui espérait se remettre au Quidditch avec ses amis), des assortiments de livre expliquant comment réussir à être père et plein d'autres choses qui amusaient ou émouvaient le brun.

Hermione s'amusait beaucoup à cette soirée, elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec ses amis. C'était la première fête, depuis bien longtemps, qu'elle passait en étant la petite amie de Drago et elle se sentait vraiment heureuse à cet instant. Elle avait la main posée sur son ventre tandis qu'elle discutait avec Ginny.

Mais la fatigue arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Drago l'avait vu bailler et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

_ Tu es fatiguée, mon amour ?

_ Oui, un peu.

_ Alors on va rentrer.

_ Non, on peut rester encore un peu. Amuse-toi.

_ Non, Hermione. On rentre. Tu as besoin de te reposer, ma chérie.

_ D'accord.

Elle sourit au blond et commença à faire le tour de la pièce pour saluer ses amis un par un. Elle s'excusait de devoir partir aussi tôt mais tous comprenait, notamment Harry et Ginny qui avaient connu et connaissaient la même chose.

Elle enlaça Harry une dernière fois.

_ Encore joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

_ Merci Mione.

Drago fit également le tour de la pièce pour saluer ses amis puis il attrapa la main d'Hermione et le couple quitta la maison des Weasley-Potter avant de transplaner chez eux.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La petite fête de Harry ? Les préparatifs ? Les petits caprices de Drago ? Eh oui, le jeune homme veut profiter un maximum de sa petite amie donc passer une journée entière loin de lui, ça ne lui fait pas forcément plaisir xD**

 **Êtes-vous d'accord avec Hermione pour le sexe du bébé ? Ou pensez-vous à une fille ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review et je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **Je vous rappelle encore et toujours que j'ai une autre fiction en cours, La Danse Du Cygne Maudit. C'est une Drastoria qui n'a, malheureusement pas beaucoup de réactions. N'hésitez pas à aller la voir, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'ai aussi une page facebook: Julie Winchester-Malfoy. N'hésitez pas à aller l'aimer =)**

 **Bisous !**


	41. Chapitre Quarante-et-un

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de The Story Of Us. Alors, au début, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire le dimanche farniente de Drago et Hermione. Mais une lectrice m'a fait changer d'avis. J'ai donc incrusté ce petit passage, que vous puissiez un peu savoir comment s'est passée leur journée au lit, héhé (bande de pervers !)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette** **inconstance** **de publication... A vrai dire, je devrais être en mesure d'écrire plus souvent, vu que je suis en arrêt de travail depuis un bon mois et demi mais je suis au bout de ma vie et je n'ai clairement aucune motivation de rien... C'est affolant. Même écrire ne me change pas les idées. Vivement que je puisse reprendre le travail !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que, comme tous les autres, il vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Lils : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Pour le sexe du bébé, patieeeeeeeence ;) On le saura bientôt !**

 **Dramione love :** **Merci =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle regarda son réveil magique, les aiguilles indiquaient onze heures. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever aussi tard. Mais elle l'avait promit à Drago, ce jour ils le passeraient tous les deux au lit.

Elle papillonna des yeux tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière du jour. Le blond était toujours profondément endormi, allongé sur le torse, la tête tournée vers elle et les mains enfouies sous son oreiller. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire attendri. Ainsi endormi, des mèches tombant sur son visage, le blond semblait paisible, heureux.

Elle se leva discrètement, nue, enfila une culotte et la chemise du blond qui traînait au sol et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prépara un copieux petit déjeuner pour deux et remonta dans la chambre, le plateau lévitant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, le blond était en train de se frotter les yeux. Il grogna.

_ Tu n'étais pas censée quitter ce lit aujourd'hui, Granger.

_ J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, Drago. Je ne compte pas nous laisser mourir de faim.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le bout du lit et revint sous les couvertures alors que le blond l'attrapait par la taille en la collant à lui.

_ Pour le moment, je n'ai faim que de toi.

D'un coup de baguette, il déposa le plateau à terre et se plaça sur Hermione en déposant des baisers partout dans son cou. La jeune femme gloussait.

_ Ah, on commence la journée comme ça ?

Le blond grogna dans son cou.

_ On la commence, on la poursuit et on la termine.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles d'Hermione et il échangèrent un baiser passionné, qui devint très vite fougueux, les mains du jeune homme parcourant le corps de sa bien-aimée.

_ Hum, ça me va, gloussa à nouveau la jeune femme.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps avant de retirer la chemise que portait Hermione. Il retira les boutons un à un, découvrant la jolie poitrine de la jeune femme. Il regarda les seins d'Hermione avec une lueur de gourmandise. Il jeta la chemise au sol en grognant un « encombrant » et posa ses lèvres sur la peau des seins d'Hermione.

! LEMON !

La bouche du jeune homme vint embrasser chaque parcelle de peau des seins de la jeune femme alternant entre chacun des seins. Puis sa langue et ses dents vinrent taquiner les tétons de la jeune femme. Il les lécha, les mordilla alors que la jeune femme se cambrait, accrochée aux cheveux du blond.

Les mains de Drago parcouraient la peau douce des cuisses de la jeune femme. Il était entre ses jambes, qu'elle avait écartées.

_ Hum, Hermione… gémit-il alors qu'il continuait à taquiner alternativement les tétons d'Hermione.

Sa main droite vint se poser sur l'entre-jambe d'Hermione, qui commençait à s'humidier, tandis que sa main gauche continuait à lui caresser la cuisses.

Lorsqu'il commença à lui caresser l'entre-jambe par-dessus sa culotte, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit réagir le sexe de Drago. Sa bouche quitta les seins d'Hermione et vint se poser dans son cou pour y lécher et mordiller sa douce peau. La jeune femme continuait à gémir et à frotter son sexe contre la main du blond tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, laissant libre accès à son cou.

Le sexe de Drago était maintenant tendu tant la jeune femme l'excitait. Il commença à frotter son sexe contre le ventre de la jeune femme en laissant échapper des grognements mais il n'arrêta pas de la caresser, il glissa sa main dans la culotte de sa petite-amie pour aller caresser son clitoris. Hermione gémit à nouveau.

Elle se décida à soulager le blond. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se saisit de l'érection du blond, qui était entièrement nu et commença de lents vas-et-viens dessus et le blond laissa échapper un gémissement rauque malgré lui. Ils se caressaient l'un et l'autre et c'était vraiment bon.

Hermione bascula le blond sur le dos et regarda avec une lueur d'envie le magnifique sexe gorgée d'envie du blond. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres et ce spectacle fut une torture pour le blond.

_ Hermione, prend la, s'il te plaît !

Hermione fut amusée et fière de voir Drago Malefoy, nu et suppliant. Elle ne le tortura cependant pas plus et goba le sexe de Drago. Comme avec sa main, Hermione commença de lents vas-et-viens sur le sexe dur du blond. Drago était accroché à ses cheveux et bougeait le bassin en même temps qu'Hermione montait et descendait sur son sexe. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un don avec sa bouche, faire l'amour avec elle avait toujours été un moment génial. Elle était vraiment au-dessus de toutes les petites salopes qu'il avait pu baiser avant elle. Hermione était sa « femme », il l'aimait et peut-être que cela influait sur sa façon de penser. Mais il s'en moquait. Elle était le meilleur coup qu'il avait pu avoir dans toute sa chienne de vie.

Drago gémissait sous les coups de langue d'Hermione et cela excitait totalement la jeune femme. Elle adorait avoir le blond à sa merci et la jeune femme sentait son entre-jambe de plus en plus humide. Drago sentait l'orgasme monter et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se finir dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il voulait entrer en elle.

_ Hermione, attends. Stop ! Je vais… Je vais venir !

La jeune femme arrêta sa fellation et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Les mains du blond vinrent se poser sur les seins de la jeune femme. Il pinça légèrement les tétons d'Hermione qui gémit avant de lui mordre la lèvre.

Il la renversa alors sur le dos et bloqua ses mains, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. D'une main, il doigta la jeune femme et Hermione ferma les yeux en gémissant. Les mains de Drago étaient magiques. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, avant d'en mordre la peau délicate et la pénétra d'un coup.

Hermione se cambra et gémit plus fortement et Drago commença alors des vas-et-viens. Ses coups de reins en elle étaient brusques mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme. Elle aimait quand l'amour avec Drago était sauvage. Il prit les jambes de la jeune femme et les posa sur ses épaules et recommença ses coups de reins un peu plus fort.

La position d'Hermione facilitait ses pénétrations, il pouvait y aller plus fort et plus profondément. Hermione s'accrochait aux épaules du jeune homme et elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du garçon tout en gémissant. Plus elle enfonçait ses ongles, plus Drago laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir rauques, plus les coups de reins de Drago se faisaient forts, plus Hermione criait. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Drago la prenait encore et encore. La chambre était pleine de cris et de gémissements rauques. Et puis, le jeune homme sentit la jouissance arriver, tout comme Hermione.

_ Hermione, je viens. Je viens…

_ Oh oui, viens en moi, Drago, maintenant ! ordonna la jeune femme.

Elle enfonça une nouvelle fois ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour éjaculer en elle. Alors qu'il se vidait, le jeune homme continuait à bouger en Hermione qui jouit en sentant la semence du blond en elle.

Ils profitèrent tous deux de leur orgasme simultané, puis Drago se laissa tomber sur elle.

! FIN DU LEMON !

_ Par Merlin, le sexe avec toi est tellement intense, murmura le blond alors qu'Hermione lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

_ Oui et c'est vraiment bon.

Il était allongé sur le torse de la jeune femme et il embrassa tendrement son sein en retirant son sexe d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, allongés dans les bras de l'autre. Même si aucun des deux ne parlait, ils appréciaient tous deux le silence amoureux qu'il y avait entre eux.

Ils étaient restés au lit toute la journée, ne se nourrissant que du corps de l'autre, passant la journée entière à faire l'amour, parler, rire, se disputer, refaire l'amour. De temps à autres, Drago s'amusait à parler au bébé, à travers le ventre d'Hermione qui était à la fois attendrie et amusée. Ils ne quittèrent le lit que pour aller préparer le dîner avant de retourner manger au lit et refaire l'amour sitôt le dîner terminé. Ils s'endormirent tard cette nuit-là, heureux et comblés.

 **27 août 2004 :**

Hermione était dans son bureau, penchée sur un dossier. Elle venait d'entrer dans son quatrième mois de grossesse. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus cacher sa grossesse car son ventre s'était arrondi et ses hanches s'étaient élargies. La jeune femme espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne prendrait pas trop de poids. Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les perdre ensuite. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour elle-même. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si superficielle ?

La journée fut relativement longue pour la jeune femme et ce fut une première pour elle, elle qui aimait ces heures de travail. Mais, en ce jour, Hermione était vraiment fatiguée. Drago vint lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi. Il faisait toujours ça. Il venait la voir une fois le matin et une fois l'après-midi, en plus de déjeuner avec elle. Et ça faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme de voir son petit-ami.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Hermione sourit.

_ Oui, comme ce midi.

Le blond s'approcha et embrassa la jeune femme tendrement. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et sourit.

_ Ne te surmène pas trop, surtout.

_ Drago, je suis enceinte. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Tout ira bien.

_ Je sais mais… Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Quand tu as fais cette chute dans les escaliers, j'ai cru mourir. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'autre.

Hermione caressa également la joue du blond, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je fais très attention. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Je vais retourner travailler. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi.

Hermione sourit.

_ Je n'hésiterai pas.

Drago embrassa une nouvelle fois sa copine et regagna la sortie du bureau. Ce fut avec un sourire heureux qu'Hermione se remit au travail.

Oo

La jeune femme quitta son bureau vers dix-sept heures. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte, elle se rendit au Département de la Justice Magique et frappa au bureau de Drago. Elle entra dans son bureau après y avoir été invitée.

_ Coucou, dit-elle.

_ Coucou, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_ Je viens te prévenir que je vais rejoindre Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Oh, d'accord. Je serai sûrement déjà à la maison quand tu rentreras.

_ D'accord.

_ Amusez-vous bien. Et souviens-toi, Patronus en cas de problème.

Hermione sourit. Le jeune homme l'amusait vraiment.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudente. Je t'aime, à ce soir.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Elle referma la porte et quitta le Département avant de quitter le Ministère. Elle tranplana directement sur Charing Cross Road avant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur. Ginny l'attendait à côté de l'arcade.

_ Salut Mione ! dit la rousse en serrant son amie dans les bras.

_ Salut Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va ! Je commence à avoir pas mal de contractions. Et elles sont moins espacées qu'habituellement. Je pense que l'accouchement est pour bientôt.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu viens te promener ici avec moi ? Ginny, tu risques d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre !

_ Eh bien tu m'amèneras à Sainte Mangouste. Herm', j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir de chez moi. J'en peux plus de rester enfermée. Harry me couvre trop.

_ Je comprends, je n'en suis qu'à quatre mois et Drago me couvre tout autant. Je n'imagine pas quand ma grossesse sera plus avancée. Je crois que nos hommes seront de vrais papas poules.

_ Je crois aussi ! Malefoy papa poule, qui l'aurait cru ?

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire à cette pensée.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ J'irais bien voir les vêtements pour bébé qu'ils vendent chez Madame Guipure. Tu pourrais aussi regarder pour ton futur petit…

_ Je ne veux pas commencer à regarder tant que je ne connaîtrai pas le sexe du bébé.

_ Mais… Et si tu ne le sais qu'à l'accouchement ? Et si le bébé refuse de vous montrer son sexe ? Il va falloir que vous prépariez sa chambre, etc...

_ J'ai rendez-vous dans quatre jours. Si on ne sait toujours pas son sexe, alors on achètera du mixte. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ginny afficha un sourire rayonnant.

_ J'espère que tu sauras rapidement ! Et je veux être la première personne à qui tu le diras !

_ Promis.

Hermione était amusée par sa meilleure amie.

_ Allez, allons dans cette boutique, voir ce qu'on peut trouver pour bébé, dit la jeune brune d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux amies avancèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous jusqu'à la boutique de madame Guipure. Elles passèrent une bonne heure et demie à chercher des vêtements pour bébé. Elles firent une autre boutique afin de chercher des objets de décorations pour la chambre de bébé. Ginny s'amusait à dire que Harry allait la tuer. La chambre de l'enfant était déjà tellement pleine de décorations !

Après être sorties de la dernière boutique, les deux jeune femmes se rendirent près de l'arcade qui donnait sur le Chaudron Baveur.

_ Bon, dit Hermione. Je vais aller rejoindre Drago qui va finir par s'inquiéter si je tarde à rentrer.

_ Oui, Harry doit m'attendre aussi. Oh, ça m'a fait super plaisir de te voir, Mione !

_ Moi aussi, Ginny. Et repose-toi !

_ Promis, ricana la rousse.

Soudain, le sourire de Ginny se figea avant de disparaître. Hermione la regarda, inquiète.

_ Ginny ? Tout va bien ?

_ Hermione, je crois que je viens de me faire pipi dessus.

_ Quoi ?

Les deux femmes baissèrent le regard pour voir une flaque juste sous les pieds de Ginny.

_ Euh… Ginny… Je crois pas que tu te sois fais pipi dessus. Je crois que… tu as perdu les eaux.

_ Oh… Par Merlin !

Elle allait ajouter un mot lorsqu'une terrible contraction la saisit. Elle cria de douleur en se cramponnant au bras de son amie.

_ Hermione… Oh, Hermione ! Je crois que je vais avoir le bébé !

Une grande panique s'empara de la jeune brune qui tenait son amie comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'effondre.

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Oh, par Merlin, il faut transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

_ Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, je crois.

_ C'est vrai. Accroche-toi bien.

Ginny acquiesça et s'accrocha à son amie qui transplana immédiatement. Elle apparut dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste et traîna la rouquine jusqu'au bureau de l'accueil.

_ S'il vous plaît, mon amie va avoir son bébé ! Aidez-moi !

La sorcière de l'accueil se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher des deux sorcières et soutenir la rouquine.

_ Venez avec moi.

Elle guida Ginny vers un fauteuil roulant et envoya un patronus. Deux sorcières ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

_ Bonjour, nous sommes les sage-sorcières Hendrick et Patricks. Nous allons vous accompagner à une chambre en Gynécomagie. Suivez-nous.

Hermione suivit alors les deux femmes qui emmenaient Ginny dans l'aile de la Gynécomagie. Elles entrèrent dans une salle comportant un lit et y allongèrent Ginny.

_ Alors, quand on commencé vos contractions ?

_ Juste après avoir perdu les eaux, il y a dix, quinze minutes.

La gynécomage Hendrick, une femme blonde aux yeux verts dont les cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et à l'air chaleureux, demanda à Ginny de retirer ses bas. Quand se fut fait, elle lui écarta les jambes.

_ Hum… Votre col est dilaté à 6 centimètres. Ce n'est pas assez pour accoucher mais ça devrait se dilater un peu plus dans les heures à venir. Est-ce que le papa est au courant ?

_ Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Je lui envoie un patronus.

La jeune femme quitta alors la chambre, le temps de prévenir Harry tandis que les sage-sorcières s'occupaient de la rouquine.

Oo

Harry était à son bureau au Ministère, occupé par son enquête en cours. Il avait les sourcils froncés, concentré par cette enquête qui lui prenait la tête depuis un moment déjà. Il sentit alors une certaine chaleur agréable dans la pièce et releva la tête. Le patronus d'Hermione, une jolie petite loutre, flottait devant lui. La voix d'Hermione s'en éleva alors.

_ Harry, Ginny a perdu les eaux. Elle t'attend au service de gynécomagie, chambre -020.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry bondit de son siège, laissant le dossier de son enquête et sortit presqu'en courant de son bureau. Il se rendit au bureau du chef des Aurors et frappa. Il entra après y avoir été invité.

_ Bonjour, chef. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais… il faut que je parte. Ma petite amie vient de perdre les eaux, je… Je vais être papa.

Le Survivant bafouillait, il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Dans peu de temps, il tiendrait son bébé dans ses bras, dans peu de temps, il serait officiellement papa. Le chef de Harry hocha la tête.

_ Très bien, allez-y. Tenez-moi au courant.

_ Bien, chef. Merci.

Il referma la porte, fébrile et quitta le Département de la Justice Magique, puis le Ministère avant de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Donc Ginny est sur le point d'accoucher. Enfin ! dirons nous xD**

 **Donc, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? Il n'était pas spécialement long et concentré sur deux** **événements** **seulement.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera donc, comme vous l'avez deviné, basé sur l'accouchement de Ginny et le bébé Weasley-Potter, héhé !**

 **Je m'excuse encore pour cette inconstance dans les publications et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine =D**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, j'ai une autre fanfiction en cours La Danse du Cygne Maudit. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil ^^**


	42. Chapitre Quarante-Deux

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de TSOU !**

 **Nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois avec Ginny qui était en passe d'accoucher, donc ce chapitre sera basé sur cette journée mais surtout centré sur Drago et Hermione. L'accouchement de Ginny ne sera pas décrit, je garde ça pour l'accouchement de Hermione ;) mais j'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing =)**

 **Lils :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! Eh oui, Drago en papa protecteur c'est trop mignon ! Déjà qu'il est mignon en tant normal... xD**

 **Dramione love :** **Merci =) Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le petit groupe d'amis s'était rapidement rassemblé dans la salle d'attente de l'aile de Gynécologie. Il était vingt-deux heures, Ginny était arrivée à Sainte Mangouste à dix-neuf heures et son utérus venait de se dilater à neuf. Le temps était vraiment très long pour les amis qui se relayaient par groupe de deux pour rendre visite à Ginny et passer le temps avec elle. Hermione était assise près de Drago, la tête posée sur son épaule, somnolente. Le jeune homme avait passé le bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

_ On va rentrer, chérie.

La jeune femme grogna un peu avant de répondre d'une voix endormie.

_ Non, il faut rester. Pour Ginny.

_ Hermione, tu es enceinte. Tu dois te reposer et là, tu es clairement fatiguée. Rentrons. Harry nous préviendra lorsque Ginny aura accouché.

Hermione releva la tête et lui lança un regard fatigué.

_ Mais on ne peut pas la laisser. On doit être là pour elle.

_ Non, Hermione. C'est à Harry d'être là pour elle, c'est lui le père. Toi, tu dois te reposer. Vous devez être en forme, toi et le bébé.

Pansy, qui avait entendu la conversation, se pencha vers elle.

_ Il a raison, Hermione. Ron va rester parce que c'est sa petite sœur mais moi je vais rentrer aussi. Tu devrais en faire autant. Ginny ne nous en voudra pas, crois-moi. Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est Harry. Nous on ne peut rien pour elle.

Hermione soupira.

_ D'accord. Allons-y.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva, avant de prendre la main d'Hermione et de l'aider à se lever. Le couple embrassa leurs amis et Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras.

_ Dis bien à Ginny que je suis désolée et que j'aurais préféré rester.

Ron hocha la tête.

_ Je lui dirai, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione sourit et suivit Drago à la zone de transplanage de Sainte Mangouste. Ils transplanèrent directement dans leur chambre et se mirent en pyjama avant de se brosser les dents et de se glisser dans leur lit. Hermione était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire l'amour et Drago le comprenait. Il passa un bras autour du corps d'Hermione qui se blottit contre lui.

_ Bonne nuit, Drago. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, chérie.

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite et tomba dans un profond sommeil, suivie par Drago.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, vers treize heures de l'après-midi, Hermione revenait de sa pause déjeuner. Alors qu'elle rejoignait son bureau, elle entendit la voix de Ron l'interpeller. Elle se retourna, surprise en voyant le rouquin accourir vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

La jeune femme se souvenait que le rouquin était resté à la maternité et elle fut prise d'une angoisse à l'idée que l'accouchement se soit mal passé.

_ Ron ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec Ginny ?

Le rouquin reprit sa respiration encore pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser, un sourire vraiment heureux aux lèvres.

_ Le bébé est là ! Ginny a accouché.

Hermione ressentit une joie intense en elle. Enfin ! Ginny avait eu son petit ! Elle sauta au cou de Ron pour le serrer contre elle.

_ Oh mais c'est génial ! Oh, je suis tellement contente pour elle ! Drago et moi viendront la voir après le travail. Comment va Harry ?

_ Harry n'en revient toujours pas qu'il soit devenu papa. Mais il n'arrive pas à quitter sa nouvelle famille. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis venu vous prévenir. Je te laisse l'annoncer à Drago ? Je voudrais retourner auprès de ma sœur et mon neveu.

_ Oui, pas de problème ! Je me charge aussi de Blaise et Luna.

_ Merci, Hermione.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils se saluèrent à l'intérieur avant qu'Hermione ne sorte au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle se rendit au bureau de Drago et entra après y avoir été invitée.

_ Coucou !

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et afficha un sourire narquois.

_ Je te manquais déjà, Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tais-toi, idiot ! Ginny vient d'accoucher ! J'ai dis à Ron que nous passerions après le travail.

Le blond poussa un soupir théâtral.

_ Et voilà, mon cauchemar prend vie. Un hybride Potter/ Weasley vient de voir le jour. Quel monde cruel.

Hermione croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

_ Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle, Malefoy.

Le blond rit avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à la brune.

_ Je rigole. Je passe te chercher à ton bureau à dix-sept heures.

_ Très bien, à ce soir !

Elle adressa un signe de la main au blond avant de sortir du bureau. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Hermione et ses hormones de femme enceinte…

Oo

À dix-sept heures pile, Drago frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'invite à entrer pour le faire.

_ Tu es prête à y aller, mon amour ?

_ Oui, encore deux minutes.

_ Hermione… soupira le blond. Je t'ai dis qu'on partirait à dix-sept heures. Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore terminé.

_ J'en ai eu pour plus que ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai bientôt fini.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau de la jeune femme. Elle termina ce qu'elle avait à faire quinze minutes plus tard.

_ Enfin ! s'exclama le blond en la voyant se lever.

Hermione n'ajouta rien mais elle était énervée par le comportement du blond. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que son travail était quand même vraiment important pour elle ? Elle rangea ses affaires en prenant son temps pour tout classer ce qui énerva grandement l'ancien Serpentard.

_ Pour l'amour de Merlin, Hermione… Dépêche-toi !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son manteau et son sac et se tourner vers le blond.

_ On peut y aller.

Le couple quitta alors le bureau de la jeune femme qui le verrouilla et il se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur avant de sortir du Ministère. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle non loin de Purge and Pionce Ltd. Devant la vitrine de la boutique désaffectée, Hermione expliqua au mannequin qu'ils venaient voir leur amie qui venait d'accoucher. Le mannequin consentit à les laisser passer et ils arrivèrent à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil et la sorcière leva le regard vers Hermione.

_ Bonjour. Notre amie, Ginny Weasley, viens d'accoucher. Est-ce qu'il est possible de la voir ?

_ Oui, une seconde s'il vous plaît.

Elle consulta son registre un petit instant avant de reprendre.

_ Elle se trouve en salle -100, en service de gynécomagie.

Hermione sourit.

_ Merci beaucoup.

La sorcière lui rendit son sourire et le couple se rendit aux ascenseurs, main dans la main. Ils descendirent à l'étage -1 où se trouvait le service de gynécomagie. Ils cherchèrent la chambre un instant et ce fut Hermione qui la trouva. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

Ginny était dans un lit d'hôpital, un tout petit bébé dans les bras. Elle était entourée de Harry, Ron et Pansy. Drago et Hermione s'approchèrent du lit et Hermione arborait un sourire attendri.

_ Bonjour Ginny…

La rouquine regarda sa meilleure amie, rayonnante.

_ Hermione ! Drago ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Je vous présente notre fils, James Sirius Potter.

Hermione regardait le petit, les yeux pétillants. Elle craquait déjà pour cet enfant.

_ Alors c'est lui, le nouveau venu. Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Vous avez fait un beau boulot, tous les deux.

Ginny sourit.

_ Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Ginny tendit le bébé à la jeune femme qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de le caler contre elle. Elle s'installa sur le lit et se mit à le bercer. Elle reporta son regard sur Ginny.

_ Est-ce que ça a été ? L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

Ginny sourit.

_ J'ai commencé à accoucher à quatre heures du matin. James est sortit à midi et demi. J'étais lessivée après ça mais la présence de mon bébé a chassé la fatigue. Je suis vraiment heureuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

_ Je le saurai dans cinq mois. Au fait, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Blaise et Luna pour les prévenir de ton accouchement. Ils arriveront plus tard.

_ Bien, répondit Ginny avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire.

Drago regardait la scène, sa petite amie berçant le bébé dans ses bras et il fut prit d'un soudain amour profond. Les mots d'Hermione le firent percuter. Dans cinq mois, ce serait leur bébé qu'Hermione tiendrait dans ses bras. Leur enfant, le fruit de leur amour. Il ne pu alors contrôler ses mouvements et il prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains avant de lui donner un baiser plein d'amour. Ginny était toute attendrie, Harry était assit près d'elle et caressait ses cheveux avec amour, Ron paraissait gêné et Pansy affichait un sourire narquois.

_ Hey, les amoureux… dit l'ancienne Serpentard. Prenez-vous une chambre et épargnez cette scène à ce pauvre petit bébé.

Tous rirent, exceptés Ron et Hermione qui étaient gênés et Drago qui fusillait sa « meilleure amie » du regard. Ginny décida de reprendre la parole.

_ Hermione… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

La jeune brune releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Eh bien, nous avons déjà choisit Ron pour parrain de James et nous voulions te demander si tu accepterais d'être sa marraine.

Hermione regarda un instant Ginny, interdite. Elle mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits, si bien que tout le monde finit par se demander si elle avait bien entendu la question de Ginny.

_ Hermione ? l'interpella la rousse.

Hermione revint sur Terre et cligna des paupières avant d'arborer un sourire sincère.

_ Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte d'être sa marraine ! Oh, Harry, Ginny… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de ce rôle que vous me donnez. Et pour vous aussi ! Vous allez être des parents formidables !

_ Merci, répondirent Harry et Ginny sur le même ton.

Le couple paraissait fatigué mais sincèrement heureux. Hermione rendit James à ses parents et Drago s'installa près d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un très long moment auprès de la rouquine. Blaise et Luna les rejoignirent vers dix-neuf heures et tout le groupe d'amis resta à discuter avec Harry et Ginny jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures trente. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Hermione se mette à gargouiller. Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

_ Nous allons y aller, dit Drago en se levant. Ma merveilleuse petite amie commence à avoir faim.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais je veux rester encore avec ma meilleure amie et mon filleul !

_ Et ton propre bébé a besoin de manger. Toi aussi. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un malaise sur les bras parce que tu es trop têtue pour prendre soin de vous deux.

Ginny rit et Harry avait un sourire amusé.

_ C'est drôle, dit le Survivant. On croirait entendre Ginny.

La rousse lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un faux air furieux avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire amusé.

_ Très bien. Allons-y alors.

Hermione se leva également et le couple salua tous leurs amis avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers Ginny.

_ Prends soin de mon fillieul ! Et de toi par la même occasion.

_ Promis.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Hermione suivit Drago hors de Sainte Mangouste.

 **OoO**

_ Va te reposer dans le canapé, dit Drago alors qu'ils entraient dans leur maison.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ? Je vais te préparer le meilleur dîner de ta vie.

_ Oh ! Je vais en profiter alors.

Elle embrassa tendrement son petit-ami avant de se diriger vers le salon, de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et de s'installer sur le canapé. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'y allongea avant de plonger dans sa lecture.

Drago, lui, s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il voulait prendre soin de celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas excellent cuisinier et il était trop tard pour cuisiner quelque chose de grandiose. Il lui cuisina alors le meilleur plat de pâtes carbonara qu'elle ait certainement jamais mangé. C'était l'un des plats qu'il cuisinait le mieux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de cuisiner, il remplit deux assiettes et retourna dans le salon avant de tendre l'assiette d'Hermione. Il posa la sienne sur la table et se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine pour aller remplir un verre de jus de citrouille et un de bièraubeurre. Puis il revint s'installer près d'elle et lui tendit son verre. Elle le remercia et ils commencèrent tous deux à manger.

_ J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir le bébé, dit soudainement Drago.

La jeune femme le regarda et sourit. Elle lui prit la main qu'elle pressa doucement.

_ Moi aussi j'ai hâte, Drago.

_ Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand tu avais James dans tes bras… Je t'ai vu avec notre bébé dans tes bras et… J'ai été pris d'un amour intense. Je suis heureux d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis heureux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant. On en a tellement bavé tous les deux. D'abord notre haine mutuelle, puis Astoria qui t'avait voulu du mal, ensuite notre séparation… Mais on est toujours ensemble et heureux et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans la vie.

« Presque », pensa-t-il. Il aurait tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu lorsqu'elle accepterait de l'épouser. Et la potentielle réponse de la jeune femme l'effrayait toujours. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

_ Oui, nous sommes enfin heureux. On a bien fait de se battre tous les deux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime, Drago.

_ Je dois t'aimer à peu près pareil, dit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione rit contre les lèvres de Drago. En cinq ans, son amour n'avait jamais tarit. Même séparés et en couple avec une autre personne, ils étaient toujours autant amoureux de l'autre et Hermione se sentait tellement heureuse. Jamais aucun homme ne pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse que lui. Personne, à part Drago, ne la connaissait aussi bien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs assiettes, Drago les envoya se laver dans l'évier puis Hermione se blottit contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnaient tandis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras.

_ Tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_ Je n'ai pas de préférence, du moment qu'il soit en bonne santé. Si c'est un garçon, je lui apprendrai le Quidditch. Si c'est une fille, elle sera ma petite princesse.

Hermione releva la tête d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.

_ Il est hors de question que tu fasses monter mon enfant sur un balai, Malefoy !

_ De quoi t'as peur ? Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber, voyons Hermione…

_ Mais c'est un outil dangereux ! Et s'il tombe ? S'il se fait mal ? Non, non et non !

_ Je te demande pas ton avis.

Il rit et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione se laissa embrasser mais n'oublia pas de le frapper à l'épaule.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

Drago rit à nouveau et la serra tout contre lui. Hermione profita de l'odeur de son amoureux et de sa présence aimante. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment à discuter, rire et se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne lui réponde que par monosyllabes. Il la regarda et sourit, attendrit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_ On va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

_ Hum…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta en haut des escaliers, dans leur chambre. Il la posa dans leur lit et la déshabilla. Elle se laissa faire, endormie. Une fois nue, il la vêtit de sa chemise de nuit. Hermione se fatiguait décidément assez vite, il allait devoir en parler au gynécomage. Hermione allait rire et lui dire qu'il était trop parano mais il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à la jeune femme et au bébé.

Il couvrit doucement Hermione avant de, lui-même, se mettre en boxer. Il se glissa dans le lit et éteignit la bougie. Hermione se blottit alors instantanément dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bon, j'ai la nette impression qu'il est plus court que les autres et j'en suis désolée d'avance. Mais j'ai trouvé préférable de ne me concentrer que sur cette journée de liesse. Le sexe du bébé Dramione, vous le connaîtrez donc dans le prochain chapitre, sans faute ^^"**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le bébé de Harry et Ginny ? Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas été originale pour le bébé mais c'est un des couples qui gardera leurs enfants du canon ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de Hermione qui s'est vu offrir le rôle de marraine ? Et Drago qui est carrément surprotecteur avec elle, il est pas trop mignon ? En tout cas, il est décidément beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle, ahah !**

 **Donc, je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**

 **Je vous rappelle également qu'une autre fiction, une Drastoria, est en cours d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil !**

 **J'ai également une page sur facebook, Julie Winchester-Malfoy, elle n'attend que vous !**

 **Bisous =)**


	43. Chapitre Quarante-Trois

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà après un bon mois d'absence et j'en suis désolée. Comme je suis une fille ayant beaucoup de chance, j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordinateur. Son chargeur a été cassé et impossible de trouver un chargeur assez puissant. Donc il se décharge vite et est très long à recharger. Démotivant, quoi. Mais je ne vous oublie pas.**

 **Ce chapitre est court par rapport aux autres, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'ai voulu le concentrer sur l'annonce du sexe du bébé. Eh oui, vous allez le connaître dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Les paris sont ouverts !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve down there =)**

 **Lils : Eh oui, dans ma tête c'était obligatoire que Harry choisisse Ron et Hermione en tant que parrain et marraine. Ils sont amis depuis tant de temps, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement ! Oui, Drago est l'homme le plus mignon de la terre (on ne va pas lui dire, il ne va pas kiffer xD) et je crois qu'on souhaiterait toutes qu'il donne des cours aux autres garçons xD C'est totalement normal qu'Hermione soit fatiguée, grossesse oblige. Mais Drago a tellement peur qu'un tout petit symptôme pourrait être quelque chose de grave... Mais il a failli perdre Hermione tant de fois qu'on lui pardonne xD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =) Bonne lecture !**

 **dramione love : Merci pour ta review =) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus et j'espère que le nouveau te plaira également et que tu ne seras pas déçue par le sexe du bébé ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Snoopgol :** **Effectivement, je n'ai même pas vu la bourde en relisant le chapitre. Merci de me l'avoir signalé, j'ai pu le changer ;) Oui ce chapitre est tout plein de bisounours et le prochain le sera également ^^ Drago a failli perdre Hermione tant de fois qu'il ne peut que se montrer protecteur envers elle ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =) Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le grand jour était arrivé, l'heure de revoir la gynécomage était là. Hermione était tranquillement en train de s'habiller et Drago ne tenait pas en place, agaçant légèrement la jeune femme.

_ Drago, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, dit-elle alors qu'elle se maquillait. Tu es en train de me donner le tournis.

Le blond soupira.

_ Désolé, mon amour mais je suis tellement stressé ! On va enfin connaître le sexe du bébé.

_ Oui, si notre enfant accepte de nous le montrer.

_ Il a bien intérêt à l'accepter.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'agenouilla avant de se mettre à parler au ventre de la jeune femme.

_ N'est-ce pas que tu vas être gentil et que tu vas nous montrer si tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

Hermione souriait, attendrie. Elle trouvait cet homme tellement mignon. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

_ Chéri, arrête de faire l'idiot et allons-y. On va être en retard, sinon.

_ Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Je parle à mon bébé.

_ À notre bébé, tu veux dire. T'es pas tout seul à l'avoir fait. Je te signale que c'est moi qui aurai la partie la plus difficile.

_ Ouais, ouais.

Il lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de l'entraîner hors de leur maison. Il avait tellement hâte. Il serra sa petite amie contre lui et les fit transplaner dans une ruelle non loin de Sainte Mangouste. Ils passèrent le mannequin de Purge & Pionce Ltd et se présentèrent à l'accueil avant de descendre au service de Gynécomagie.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le docteur Langermann ne se montre. Le couple se leva et serra tour à tour la main du médecin avant de la suivre dans son bureau. Tout le monde s'installa et le docteur ouvrit le dossier d'Hermione.

_ Alors, comment se passe votre grossesse depuis le mois dernier ?

Hermione posa la main sur son ventre, souriante.

_ Ça se passe bien. Je me sens vraiment bien. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour manger sainement, j'essaie de bouger le plus possible.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

_ Et niveau travail ? Vous vous reposez assez ?

_ Oui, j'essaie de ne pas en faire trop, comme vous me l'avez dit. C'est vraiment très difficile, j'ai tant de choses à faire. Mais je ne ramène pas de travail à la maison. Tout ce qui est travail reste au travail.

La gynécomage adressa un sourire bienveillant à la jeune femme.

_ Bien, très bien.

_ Moi, en revanche, je suis un peu inquiet.

Hermione soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher. La gynécomage fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Eh bien, je trouve que Hermione est beaucoup fatiguée. Constamment. Je me demande si c'est normal.

La médicomage adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi- bienveillant.

_ C'est tout à fait normal, monsieur Malefoy. La grossesse n'est jamais une partie de plaisir pour la femme qui porte l'enfant et la fatigue fait, malheureusement, partie du jeu. Mais c'est une bonne chose de m'en avoir parlé. Si jamais vous voyez que la fatigue devient vraiment inquiétante, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Le couple hocha vivement la tête. Le docteur Langermann les regarda avec un petit sourire avant d'ajouter.

_ Que diriez-vous d'essayer de voir si cette petite canaille a décidé de nous montrer son sexe ?

Le regard du blond s'illumina d'un coup et il se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête, comme les petits chiens sur les plages arrière des voitures. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner mais elle ajouta d'un air amusé.

_ Oh oui, on attend cela avec impatience !

La médicomage eut un petit rire et se leva.

_ Bien, suivez-moi.

Le couple obéit et ils rejoignirent la femme dans la pièce attenante. Hermione s'allongea sur la table et releva son haut, dévoilant son ventre arrondi. Drago se posta à ses côtés et lui prit la main. La médicomage étala de la crème sur le ventre d'Hermione qui, comme la première fois, la fit frissonner puis elle pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de la jeune femme et y traça des cercles en lançant une incantation. Une projection sortit alors de la baguette dévoilant le bébé qui semblait avoir un peu plus grossit. La médicomage se concentra sur l'image. Elle fit bouger la baguette pour voir le bébé sous toutes ses formes.

_ Bien, je peux vous dire que le bébé est en bonne santé et se développe bien.

_ Super ! s'exclama le blond.

_ Regardez, dit la femme en leur montrant la forme du bébé. Il prend de plus en plus forme humaine, vous voyez ?

Le jeune couple regardait l'image de leur bébé, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis le blond reprit d'une voix hésitante.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez voir son sexe ?

La médicomage garda sa concentration quelques secondes de plus et finit par sourire.

_ Je peux le voir.

_ Et alors ? demanda Hermione qui perdait, elle aussi, son impatience.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que vous attendez …. un petit garçon !

Hermione fondit instantanément en larmes et Drago la serra dans ses bras, lui aussi pas très loin de pleurer.

_ Un garçon… Un petit garçon… Je vais avoir un héritier, par Merlin.

Hermione hésitait entre les larmes et les rires et elle releva le regard vers son homme avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse. Drago vit son regard et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime tellement, mon Hermione.

_ Je t'aime aussi, mon Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Ils se séparèrent et Hermione regarda la gynécomage, les joues rouges.

_ Pardon.

La femme les regardait avec un sourire attendrit.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous n'êtes pas le premier couple que je vois et beaucoup ont cette réaction. Ça fait du bien de voir tant d'amour. Je vais vous donner une copie de l'échographie. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, madame Malefoy.

_ Euh… C'est miss Granger.

La gynécomage sembla confuse.

_ Oh oui, pardonnez-moi.

Hermione prit les serviettes que le docteur Langermann lui avait donné avant de commencer à essuyer la crème sur son ventre. Drago, lui, était songeur. C'était la deuxième fois que le médecin appelait Hermione « Madame Malefoy » et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus envie de faire d'Hermione sa femme. Il voulait qu'elle s'appelle définitivement « Madame Malfoy » mais la peur du refus le paralysait.

Lorsque Hermione eut terminé de s'essuyer, le médecin s'approcha avec pas mal de matériel.

_ Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour vérifier que vous n'ayez pas contracté la toxoplasmose. C'est bénin pour vous mais dangereux pour le bébé.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa le médecin lui prendre du sang tout en gardant son regard rivé à son petit ami. Elle avait vu beaucoup de sang pendant la guerre mais elle ne savait pas si elle en supporterait la vue en étant enceinte. Et la vue de Drago la rassurait énormément.

Le médecin déposa ensuite les fioles contenant le sang de la jeune femme et retourna dans son bureau suivie par le couple. Ils se réinstallèrent et la femme leur sourit en leur tendant deux copies de l'échographie.

_ Et voilà pour vous. La deuxième photo de votre petit garçon.

Hermione laissa à nouveau échapper quelques larmes et Drago lui prit doucement la main. Le fait de connaître le sexe de l'enfant rendait les choses beaucoup plus vraies. Ils remercièrent tous deux le docteur Langermann.

_ Bien, maintenant que l'on a vu le petit, je vais vous faire passer quelques tests. Venez avec moi, miss Granger.

Hermione se leva et suivit le médecin. Elle la fit retirer ses chaussures et monter sur une balance pour contrôler son poids. Puis le médecin s'éloigna et revint avec un petit flacon.

_ Je vais vous demander d'aller faire pipi là-dedans. Je vais devoir analyser votre urine pour vérifier votre taux de glucose et d'albumine.

Hermione regarda le médecin, surprise et prit le flacon.

_ Les toilettes se trouvent là-bas.

Hermione hocha la tête et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et remit le flacon à la gynécomage.

_ Bien. Je pense que tout est bon. Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, incertitudes ?

Le couple hocha négativement la tête et la gynécomage se leva.

_ Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée alors. Et prenez soin de vous deux, miss Granger. En cas de besoin, ma porte vous est ouverte.

_ Merci infiniment, docteur Langermann.

_ Mais de rien. N'hésitez pas à parler au bébé, son ouïe est développée, il vous entendra. Et plus vous lui parlerez, plus le bébé reconnaîtra la voix de ses parents.

Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête et serrèrent la main du médecin avant de quitter le bureau puis Sainte Mangouste. Ils attendirent d'être rentrés chez eux pour crier de joie. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

_ Un petit garçon ! s'exclama-t-il. On va avoir un petit garçon ! Oh, par Merlin, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Hermione riait aux éclats et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

_ Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et décidèrent de célébrer l'annonce du sexe du bébé dans leur chambre.

 **OoO**

Drago et Hermione avaient décidé d'inviter leurs amis le soir même. Hermione avait préparé un petit apéro dînatoire et leurs amis commencèrent à arriver vers vingt heures trente.

Ce fut Harry qui arriva le premier- Ginny étant toujours à l'hôpital- suivi par Blaise et Luna, Ron et Pansy et Neville et Hannah- le jeune professeur et l'aubergiste avaient réussi à se libérer.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon de Drago et Hermione et la jeune femme était en cuisine en train de terminer les préparations. Puis elle fit tout léviter, boissons et nourritures, pour rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami.

_ Alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous fait réunir ? demanda Harry. qui prenait un petit toast.

_ Eh bien quoi, on a pas le droit de juste vouloir voir nos amis ?

_ Oh, pitié Granger, dit Pansy. Les seuls fois où on se rassemble à la dernière minute, c'est pour annoncer des choses.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et sourirent, complices.

_ Par Merlin, je déteste quand ils font ça, soupira Pansy.

_ Moi je pense qu'ils veulent nous annoncer le sexe du bébé, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse en grignotant un toast.

Ils regardèrent tous la jeune blonde avant de se tourner vers le couple en question. Hermione ne pouvait se départir de son sourire heureux.

_ Nous attendons un petit garçon…

Hannah poussa alors des petits cris de joie et frappa dans ses mains.

_ Oh mais c'est trop bien ! C'est tellement bien ! Je suis si contente pour vous !

Hermione souriait, sa joie ne retombant pas.

_ Merci, Hannah.

Harry se leva et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

_ Il faut que tu fasses tout pareil que moi, n'est-ce pas Mione ?

Hermione rit et Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Ma copine n'est pas une copieuse, Potter ! Non mais oh !

Harry eut un petit rire.

_ Malefoy, toujours là pour voler au secours de son Hermione.

_ Toujours, dit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Ron se leva et serra également son amie dans ses bras.

_ Félicitations, Mione ! Même si je n'ai pas hâte d'avoir une nouvelle fouine dans les pattes.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Weasmoche ! s'exclama Drago. Parce que je pourrais dire pareil pour tes futures belettes.

_ Hey ! s'outra Pansy. Ce sont de mes futurs enfants que tu parles, Drago Malefoy !

Hermione rit. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse parmi ses amis. Même si ceux-ci étaient présentement en train de se disputer. Et puis la phrase de Pansy fit tilt dans son esprit.

_ Vous prévoyez d'avoir des enfants, tous les deux ?

L'ancienne Serpentard afficha un sourire mystérieux.

_ Eh bien, peut-être qu'à force de vous voir en train de procréer, ça nous donne des idées à Ron et moi.

_ Par Merlin, gémit Drago. Pas encore un Weasley… Le monde en est déjà plein

Pansy donna un coup sur le bras de son ami et Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Drago faisait semblant d'avoir mal.

Oo

La soirée passa bien trop rapidement et les amis parlaient de tout et de rien. Hermione buvait son quatrième verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry.

_ Au fait, comment va Ginny ?

_ Elle va bien, elle se remet de l'accouchement tout doucement. Mais elle est très heureuse de l'arrivée de James. Tout comme moi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Je passerai la voir demain, après le travail. Quand doit-elle sortir ?

_ Dans quelques jours. J'ai tellement hâte de les voir tous les deux de retour à la maison !

Hermione sourit.

_ Oh, j'imagine bien. Elle aussi doit avoir hâte de rentrer.

Harry éclata de rire.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Elle peste contre la nourriture de l'hôpital.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la jeune rousse râler devant son plateau.

_ C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être la nourriture de ma mère, dit Ron.

Les amis rirent à nouveau et Harry finit par se lever.

_ Bon, je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard et, bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai accouché, je suis tout autant fatigué que Ginny.

_ Oui, je comprends, dit Hermione en se levant également.

Elle serra son ami dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Prenez soin de vous tous.

Harry sourit.

_ Merci Hermione.

Le jeune brun salua tous les autres et quitta la maison d'Hermione et Drago. Les amis s'en allèrent au fur et à mesure en félicitant à nouveau les futurs parents. Avant de partir, Hannah serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ Encore félicitations, Hermione. La grossesse te va vraiment bien, tu es rayonnante.

Hermione rougit et sourit, heureuse.

_ Merci Hannah ! Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

_ J'espère bien, rit la jeune blonde.

Elles se serrèrent une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras et Hannah et Neville partirent également.

Dès que la maison fut vide, Hermione s'empressa d'envoyer toute la vaisselle se laver et se ranger seule. Puis le couple se rendit dans leur chambre. Hermione se déhabilla et n'eut même pas le temps d'enfiler sa nuisette que, déjà, Drago la faisait tomber dans le lit. Il était également nu, elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déshabiller. C'est qu'il avait été rapide.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa partout dans le cou, sur la mâchoire, sur la joue. Sa main vint se poser sur le petit ventre rond de sa petite-amie.

_ Tu es en train de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Hermione Granger. Je n'aurais jamais cru être heureux un jour.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle embrassa doucement le nez de Drago, avec tendresse avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu fais aussi de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, Drago Malefoy. Mais pour le moment, tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Drago eut un air mélancolique. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'appeler Hermione Malefoy. Mais il revint sur Terre en entendant le demande de la jeune femme. Il eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

_ Vos désirs sont désordre, mademoiselle Granger.

Ils firent, cette nuit-là, l'amour avec tendresse et passion plusieurs fois et ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le sexe du bébé. Même si Dramione est un couple fanon, je voulais garder leur bébé canon. Donc Drago et Hermione auront bien leur petit Scorpius ^^ C'est un petit personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'ajouter ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, comme toujours, pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

 **Je vous rappelle que Ron et Pansy doivent également se marier et l'événement approche à grands pas ;)**

 **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à la prochaine ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	44. Chapitre Quarante-Quatre

**Bonjour à tous (ou Bonsoir xD)**

 **Me voici enfin avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée de cette nouvelle longue absence et je le répète à nouveau, elle n'est pas abandonnée. Je sais déjà comment elle va se terminer donc n'ayez aucun soucis à ce propos.**

 **J'ai mis un certain temps à poster parce que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la correction de mon roman, que je compte faire publier sous peu. Je l'écris depuis mes 17 ans (j'en ai 25 à présent) et je pense qu'il est temps ^^ La correction de mon côté est terminée, je l'ai confié à une bêta reader pour l'ultime correction avant de le mettre en publication =)**

 **Donc, je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer sur nos petits Dramione, héhé ^^**

 **Dans ce chapitre donc, pas de mariage mais Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille ! On ne verra malheureusement que celui de Pansy, pas l'Enterrement de Ron. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Dramione love :** **Merci =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

 **Snoopgol :** **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ^^ En effet, il y a beaucoup de mignonitude mais je pense qu'ils l'ont mérité avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu en comptant les deux fictions xD Un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal ! Il y aura demande en mariage mais pas tout de suite ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Lils** **: Oh mais ils ne sont pas vieux... Drago a 24 ans, il est encore bien jeune et bien endurant ! Et Hermione en a 25, c'est tout aussi jeune xD On en reparlera quand ils en auront la quarantaine xD** **Et oui, on est toutes jalouses ! Nous aussi on aimerait avoir un Drago Malfoy x) Je suis contente de voir que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre émouvant. Ils ont affronté pas mal de choses, je ne peux pas leur faire encore plus de misère xD Il va le faire, ne t'en fais pas. Mais faut bien le comprendre... La dernière fois qu'il l'a demandée en mariage, ils se sont séparés, donc il appréhende. D'ailleurs tu verras le point de vue d'Hermione à ce propos.**

 **Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre =)**

 **Endless Dream** **: Coucou ! Je peux te dire que ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je tiens à te rassurer, cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas ! Comme dis plus haut, j'ai déjà la fin dans ma tête et je suis le genre de personne à terminer ce que j'entreprends (Serpentard quoi xD), donc je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses qui m'ont ralentis : Ordinateur pourri, correction de mon roman, travail assez fatigant. Je suis vraiment très très flattée de voir que ma Dramione est l'une des meilleures à tes yeux, vraiment je suis touchée =) Et merci du compliment ! Du coup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **16 Septembre 2004 :**

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Pansy. Son mariage ayant lieu le 22 septembre, les filles avaient donc choisit cette date car c'était la seule qui collait avec leur emploi du temps. Les filles avaient toute posé leur jour le lendemain car, l'enterrement ayant lieu un dimanche, elles se doutaient qu'elles seraient vraiment trop fatiguées le lendemain.

Hermione était en train de se préparer tandis que Drago entrait dans la chambre. Il semblait faire la tête et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage à moitié maquillé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour le faire s'asseoir. Elle parla d'une voix douce.

_ Drago, je te connais. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Explique-moi.

_ Ben… Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille de Pansy.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu te moque de moi ? Toi aussi tu vas à celui de Ron, il me semble.

_ Oui mais moi je veux passer la soirée avec toi. On ne va pas se voir avant demain. C'est terriblement long.

Hermione sourit, attendrie.

_ Je sais, moi aussi je vais trouver ça terriblement long. Et notre petit aussi, il va être sans son papa. Mais on fait ça pour nos amis et on se reverra demain de toute façon. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser comme un fou et que tu ne penseras même pas à moi.

Drago eut l'air absolument outré.

_ Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Evidemment que je vais penser à toi !

Hermione sourit.

_ Moi aussi je vais penser à toi.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir d'aise et prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour approfondir le baiser. Hermione y répondit avec plaisir. Alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui et qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui, Hermione stoppa le baiser et regarda son petit-ami qui semblait tout triste.

_ Il faut que je termine de me préparer.

Le jeune blond grogna et Hermione déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Drago avant de se lever et de retourner vers le miroir de sa penderie. Drago était resté sur le lit et la regardait faire.

_ Tu me promets de ne pas laisser les strip-teasers te toucher ?

Hermione rit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y aura des strip-teasers ? Ginny et Luna ont organisé une grosse partie de cette fête. Ce n'est pas leur genre.

_ C'est l'Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille de Pansy. Aucune fête ne vaut le coup s'il n'y a pas de strip-teasers. C'est totalement le genre de Pansy.

Hermione termina silencieusement de se maquiller et se tourna vers Drago, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Aucun strip-teaser ne me touchera, au risque de s'en prendre une.

Le jeune homme la regarda sérieusement avant de se mettre à rire. Il se leva et enlaça sa petite amie. Hermione posa la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur du blond. Puis elle releva la tête et le regarda.

_ Je vais devoir y aller.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

_ Amuse-toi bien. Et fais attention, hein.

Hermione sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Promis, je ferai attention à moi.

Elle se détacha de ses bras, prit sa veste et son sac à main où se trouvait sa baguette et quitta la chambre avant de sortir de la maison. Puis elle transplana pour rejoindre les filles chez Pansy et Ron.

 **OoO**

La première étape de cette journée spéciale était une petite après-midi au SPA. C'était Ginny qui avait prévu ça. Elle s'était dit que les filles en auraient grand besoin. Hermione parce qu'elle était enceinte, Ginny parce qu'elle était maman- la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits- et Pansy pour la détendre avant le mariage. Luna n'en avait pas spécialement besoin mais elle était tout de même très contente d'y aller.

En arrivant dans le Centre d'Hydrothérapie, les quatre filles furent très bien accueillies. Elles furent emmenées dans des vestiaires et revêtirent les maillots de bain qu'on leur avait prêté. Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, une employée vint les chercher pour les amener dans la première salle. Des baignoires et des douches s'y trouvaient et l'employée demanda aux jeunes femmes de choisir où elles voulaient aller. Elles avaient droit, pour commencer à un bain ou une douche d'hydromassage.

Les filles ne mirent pas longtemps à se décider et entrèrent deux par deux dans des baignoires. Elles purent alors se relaxer tandis que l'eau les massait agréablement. Les filles prenaient un pied d'enfer, c'était excellent.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'hydromassage, une employée vint les chercher. Elles sortirent de leurs baignoires, attachèrent leurs peignoirs et suivirent la femme qui les amena dans une autre pièce.

Dans cette autre pièce, il y avait encore des baignoires mais celles-ci étaient pleines de… boue. Pansy grimaça.

_ On ne va quand même pas plonger là-dedans ! C'est de la boue, on va être affreusement sales.

Ginny sourit.

_ Oh, Pansy. Les bains de boue font partie de la remise en beauté. Tu n'imagines pas les bienfaits de la boue sur le corps.

La rouquine retira son peignoir et se glissa dans l'une des baignoires. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et posa la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Luna et Hermione suivirent la jeune femme et Pansy finit par faire de même, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage. Mais elle finit par se laisser faire. Ginny avait raison. La douceur de la boue sur sa peau était assez agréable. Elle ne se souciait même plus de la chose dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Les jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux et posèrent leurs têtes sur le rebord de leur baignoire pour profiter des bienfaits de la boue sur elles.

Elles enchaînèrent ensuite sur le bain de vapeur et le sauna. Les filles étaient présentement avachies sur les bancs du sauna, suantes mais heureuses.

_ Eh ben ça alors, dit Pansy. Cette après-midi m'a vraiment fait du bien. Merci Ginny. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis proche de l'orgasme tant je me sens bien.

_ Ne dis pas ça à Ron, pouffa la rousse. Il pourrait se sentir vexé d'être en rivalité avec un SPA.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire, exceptée Luna qui regardait ses amies avec son petit sourire rêveur.

_ En tout cas, la journée n'est pas terminée, dit Hermione. J'ai moi aussi préparé quelque chose pour toi. Et la fin de cette journée a été préparée par nous trois.

Elle désigna Luna, Ginny et elle-même du doigt et Pansy haussa un sourcil amusé.

_ Par Merlin, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas préparé une fin de journée bibliothèque.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Bien sûr que non. Ça c'est ce que je veux pour _mon_ Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ses trois amies la dévisagèrent avec un air mi-surpris, mi-intrigué.

_ _Ton E_ nterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille ? répéta Pansy. Hermione Granger ! Serais-tu en train de nous dire que tu es prête à épouser Drago ?

Hermione rougit fortement et se mit à bafouiller.

_ Eh bien… J'… J'attends son enfant. Donc oui, bien sûr que je suis prête à l'épouser. Cette séparation d'avec lui m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui et à quel point j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Donc s'il me demande de l'épouser, je lui dirais oui. Sans hésiter.

Pansy et Ginny poussèrent un cri de joie.

_ Ça alors, c'est le meilleur Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille de ma vie ! s'exclama Pansy.

_ T'es au courant que t'en auras pas d'autres, j'espère ? demanda Ginny avec un air amusé.

_ Chuuuuut ! répondit l'ancienne Serpentard.

_ De toute façon, reprit Hermione, Drago n'a pas l'air de vouloir refaire sa demande.

_ En même temps, dit Pansy, la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, vous vous êtes séparés.

Hermione baissa la tête, penaude.

_ J'étais plus jeune, je venais d'entrer dans la vie professionnelle. Je n'étais pas prête à me marier. Je le lui ai expliqué et il ne l'a pas supporté. C'est lui qui m'a quitté pour se mettre avec Daphné. Mais je pense avoir tout gâché. Je doute qu'il se risque à me redemander en mariage.

_ Oh, n'en sois pas si sûre, dit alors Luna. Son regard parle pour lui. On voit très bien qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. Je suis sûre qu'il pense à te redemander en mariage. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de vaincre sa peur d'un nouveau refus. Mais moi, je suis persuadée que ça ne tardera pas à arriver.

En entendant les paroles de son amie, Hermione sentit une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre et son cœur battre la chamade. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait toujours été très perspicace.

_ Épouser Drago c'est tout ce que je souhaite maintenant que nous nous sommes remis ensemble et que j'attends son enfant. J'espère que tu as raison, Luna.

Luna se contenta de sourire mais Hermione pouvait voir que la jeune femme était totalement sûre d'elle. Alors Hermione se surprit à lui faire confiance.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour les amies de quitter le sauna, elles regagnèrent les douches pour se rafraîchir avant de se rhabiller. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Pansy se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Alors, quelle est la suite ?

Hermione sourit.

_ Hum, eh bien j'ai prévu un petit gage pour toi, ma chère Pansy.

La jeune brune haussa un sourcil.

_ Quoi… Toi, tu te mets aux gages ?

Hermione rit.

_ Exactement ! Tu devras faire ton gage en quinze minutes et pas une seconde de plus. Si tu réussis, tu auras droit à un petit breuvage spécialement prévu pour l'occasion. Sinon… Nouveau gage.

Toute ancienne Serpentard qu'elle était, Pansy prit un air de défi et croisa les bras.

_ Marché conclu, Granger. Envoie ton défi. Je suis prête.

Hermione sortit un parchemin de son sac à main et le déplia avant de le montrer à son amie.

_ Sur ce parchemin sont notés tout un tas de critères physiques. Tu vas devoir prendre une photo avec des hommes, une main posée sur leurs postérieurs. Tu devras trouver au moins un de ces critères chez chaque homme. Et tu dois le faire en quinze minutes. Tu acceptes le défi ?

Ginny et Pansy regardaient l'ancienne Gryffondor, ébahie. Luna était amusée.

_ Mais Hermione… dit Ginny. Si Ron tombe sur ces photos…

Hermione haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour qui me prends-tu, Ginny ? Je détruirai les photos à la seconde où le défi sera terminé. Alors Parkinson ?

_ J'accepte le défi, Granger. Tu vas voir ce qu'une bombe comme moi peut accomplir.

Hermione leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, amusée. Elle donna le top départ et Pansy prit la liste avant de se mettre en chasse. Ce fut beaucoup plus difficile que ce que la brune avait imaginé. Elle réussissait à attirer les hommes qu'elle devait attirer mais lorsqu'elle posait la main sur leurs fesses, la plupart des hommes la laissaient en plan, outrés. Plus le temps passait et plus Pansy stressait de ne pas y arriver. En plus, les caractéristiques physiques qu'elle devait trouver étaient quasiment dur à débusquer.

Elle réussit cependant à achever son défi dans la limite impartie bien que cela fut tout juste. Hermione la félicita et entraîna ses amies dans le bar le plus proche. Le serveur leur ramena alors un cocktail pour chacune aux couleurs pétillantes. Ceux de Ginny et Hermione étaient sans alcool.

_ Et félicitations à la future mariée ! s'exclama-t-il.

Pansy regarda une Hermione fière d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail sans lâcher Pansy du regard.

_ J'ai convaincu le barman de préparer un cocktail en cette occasion. Il est inventé. Nous sommes les seules à en boire.

Les trois autres filles prirent une gorgée de leur cocktail avant de regarder Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Par Merlin, ce que c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Ginny.

_ Ça, c'est un secret que j'emporterai jusque dans la tombe.

Elle ricana et Ginny et Pansy levèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler et à discuter. Être entre filles était très agréable. Elles aimaient leurs copains, évidemment mais, parfois, une bonne journée entre filles était ce dont elles avaient besoin. Elles exultaient.

Le soir venu, les filles revinrent chez Pansy et Ron pour se changer et se préparer puis elles quittèrent la maison pour aller dîner. Elles se rendirent dans un restaurant assez chic et le serveur vint rapidement prendre leurs commandes.

Le repas était vraiment très bon et les filles mangeaient avec appétit.

_ Qui a eu l'idée de venir ici ? demanda Pansy.

_ Nous toutes, répondit Hermione. On s'est concertées ensemble et on a choisit le restaurant ensemble. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, on a eu énormément de mal à se mettre d'accord. Mais on a fini par se dire que tu aurais apprécié un restaurant haut-de-gamme pour ton Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille.

L'ancienne Serpentard sourit.

_ Vous me connaissez vraiment trop bien les filles.

Les amies rirent avant de se remettre à manger. Le dessert arriva rapidement et il était aussi bon que le plat principal. Après un bon thé chacune, elles payèrent leurs repas et quittèrent le restaurant. Pansy était toute heureuse.

_ Oh les filles, cette journée était vraiment géniale ! C'était un excellent Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille !

Ses trois autres filles, souriaient, satisfaites de voir leur copine heureuse.

_ Mais cette journée n'est pas terminée, dit Ginny alors que son amie la regardait avec intérêt. Maintenant, on va faire la fête !

_ Vous savez comment me faire plaisir, les filles ! C'est partit !

Les quatre amies se dirigèrent donc vers la boîte de nuit la plus proche. Elle était située sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle faisait partie des commerces ayant ouvert après la guerre. Les sorciers avaient besoin de se divertir et de se changer les idées après cette période de terreur durant laquelle Voldemort avait dirigé le Monde Magique et l'ouverture d'une boîte de nuit avait fait l'unanimité.

Elles entrèrent alors avec facilité, les vigiles étant moins strictes que chez les moldus. Et puis, les quatre filles étaient tout de même de très belles femmes.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le bar et commandèrent leurs boissons. Un Whisky Pur Feu pour Pansy, un Sirop de Cerise Soda pour Luna et deux Jus de Citrouilles pour Ginny et Hermione. Pansy grimaça.

_ Je suis la seule à picoler. C'est pas juste.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte, Pansy. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'alcool. Et Ginny allaite encore James.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, très bien. Et toi Lovegood, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

_ Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

La façon naturelle dont Luna avait dit ça et l'air choqué de Pansy firent exploser Hermione et Ginny de rire. Pansy semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Elle finit par se ressaisir et hocher la tête de gauche à droite, dépitée.

_ Mais qu'ais-je bien pu faire à Merlin pour avoir une amie qui n'aime pas l'alcool ?

Hermione et Ginny pouffèrent une nouvelle fois et le barman déposa les quatre boissons sur le bar. Les filles prirent leurs consommations et se cherchèrent une table assez isolée, où elles pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Les filles discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, sirotant leurs boissons. Les conversations déviaient sur leurs vies, James, le mariage futur de Pansy, Drago et Hermione. A vrai dire, Ginny, Pansy et Luna espéraient que leur amie finirait par épouser le blond. Parce qu'ils auraient dû être le premier couple à s'engager officiellement et que la vie n'avait vraiment pas été sympa envers eux. Ils méritaient tout ça plus que n'importe qui. Après Astoria et leur séparation, ils méritaient ce bébé et ils méritaient de se marier ensemble. Elles espéraient juste que Drago finirait par se décider parce qu'Hermione semblait visiblement mourir d'envie d'être demandée en mariage par lui.

La jeune brune pensait qu'il était trop tard, que son refus quelques années plus tôt avait rebuté son compagnon de toute nouvelle tentative mais Pansy n'en était pas si sûre. Elle connaissait très bien son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits et elle était certaine qu'il redemanderait bientôt à Hermione de l'épouser. Drago était un Sang Pur et, bien qu'il ait fait un enfant avec une Née-Moldue, il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas transmettre son nom de famille à la femme qui portait son enfant. Surtout lorsqu'il aimait cette femme comme un fou.

Mais Pansy garda ces pensées pour elle. Elle préférait taire cela, pour ne pas donner des attentes à son amie, surtout si la demande ne venait jamais. Après tout, elle n'était pas legilimens et ne voulait pas être la cause d'un nouveau désaccord dans le couple de ses amis. Du moment qu'Hermione était heureuse ainsi, Pansy ne s'immiscerait pas dans leur couple.

En début de nuit, les jeunes femmes se levèrent, sans oublier de lancer un sort de protection à leurs affaires, et allèrent se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Hermione n'avait jamais été très boîte de nuit mais cette soirée était spéciale. Son amie allait se marier et elle se sentait tellement heureuse pour elle.

Elle dansèrent alors ensemble, riaient, se collaient les unes aux autres. De temps à autres, des hommes essayaient de les séduire ou de danser avec elles mais les jeunes femmes les repoussaient gentiment et ils n'insistaient pas.

Les jeunes femmes décidèrent de rentrer vers quatre heures du matin. Pansy avait été la seule à picoler et les autres l'avaient laissé faire, profiter de cette journée de liesse. De toute façon, elles étaient bien assez pour intervenir en cas de problème. Ginny et Luna avaient donc transplané chez elles et Hermione avait ramené Pansy, pour être sûre que la jeune femme soit saine et sauve. Puis elle transplana chez elle.

Elle se dirigea discrètement dans la chambre, Drago était déjà endormi. Elle sourit, attendrie et se déshabilla avant d'enfiler sa nuisette. Elle se lava les dents et se glissa dans le lit, près de son petit ami. Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez et se blottit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait passé une excellente journée et soirée mais elle avait hâte de profiter un peu du père de son enfant. Heureuse et sereine, Hermione s'endormit très rapidement.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui a été essentiellement basé sur l'Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille de Pansy, donc très peu de Dramione.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment entre filles, je pense que cela leur a fait énormément de bien !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le lire, Hermione a totalement envie d'épouser Drago ;) Il a peur qu'elle refuse, elle a peur qu'il ne veuille plus l'épouser, ils ne vont pas aller bien loin tous les deux, par contre xD Est-ce que l'un d'eux va enfin se décider ? Mystère !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, toujours pas de mariage mais l'anniversaire d'Hermione et petite surprise pour elle =)**

 **Si jamais vous êtes intéressés par mon futur livre, n'hésitez pas à aller aimer ma page d'auteur : Julie Rigaut - Auteure. J'ai également une page pour mes fanfictions : Julie Winchester-Malfoy, avec toutes les infos et alertes de publications. N'hésitez pas à aimer également. Enfin, j'ai une Drastoria en cours d'écriture : La Danse Du Cygne Maudit qui n'a pas beaucoup de vues ou de reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir, ça me ferait plaisir :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous !**


	45. Chapitre Quarante-Cinq

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! xD**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette très très longue absence ! J'ai eu énormément de choses à faire ces derniers mois, un déménagement à préparer, un roman à corriger et publier, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour continuer mes fanfictions. Mais comme je vous avais promis de ne pas l'abandonner, me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui va se dérouler durant l'anniversaire de notre petite Hermione !**

 **Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu aux reviews ou non mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je le fais ici. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour continuer à mes suivre malgré mes défauts de publications. Il va vraiment falloir que je remédie à ça !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et je vous donner rendez-vous en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **19 septembre 2004 :**

Hermione fut réveillée par une délicieuse odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore terriblement fatiguée mais incapable de résister à l'appel de nourriture. Son ventre gargouilla, elle posa une main dessus et dit d'une voix encore endormie :

_ Toi aussi ça te donne faim ? Allons voir ce que papa a préparé.

Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et quitta la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Drago était aux fourneaux et ne l'avait pas encore vu entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, les bras autour de la taille du blond. Il sursauta légèrement et se détendit en entendant sa copine glousser.

_ Je fais si peur que ça ?

_ C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Je pensais que tu dormais encore.

_ Cette délicieuse odeur nous a réveillé, le bébé et moi. Ce sont des pancakes que tu fais ?

_ Oui, je sais que tu adores ça depuis que tu es enceinte.

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse et embrassa la joue du jeune homme.

_ Drago Malefoy, tu es le meilleur petit ami de l'univers.

Le blond se retourna dans ses bras et la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je le savais déjà.

_ Vantard.

Drago pouffa et embrassa la jeune femme. Puis il la regarda avec amusement.

_ Je devrais me retourner sinon tes délicieux pancakes ne seront plus mangeable.

_En effet. Évitons de les faire cramer, le bébé ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

Drago rit et se retourna vers la poêle. Hermione se dirigea vers la bouilloire pour faire couler l'eau pour le thé. Elle prépara deux tasses dans lesquelles elle mit du thé et versa l'eau chaude. Puis elle revint vers la table et y posa les tasses. Drago la rejoignit au même moment avec l'assiette pleine de pancakes. Il la déposa sur la table et Hermione n'attendit pas pour en prendre deux.

Drago la regarda étaler de la marmelade sur son premier pancake, un air attendri sur le visage. Il aimait tellement cette femme. Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Elle rosit légèrement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, j'aime juste te regarder.

_ C'est très perturbant, Drago. Tu sais que ça me gêne.

_ Très bien, très bien. Je vais arrêter de regarder ma merveilleuse petite amie qui fête ses vingt-cinq ans.

Hermione releva vivement la tête vers lui. Il souriait franchement et elle sentit son cœur battre très fort de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

_ Tu t'en es souvenu ?

_ Hermione, je t'aime depuis toujours. Evidemment que je me souviens de ton anniversaire. Pour qui tu me prends ? D'ailleurs, ce soir on le fête avec nos amis. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi que tu recevras ce soir.

_ Tu m'as déjà donné un très beau cadeau, dit-elle en posant les mains sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Un peu en avance, certes mais un magnifique cadeau quand même.

_ Tatata. Laisse-moi t'offrir un autre cadeau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Très bien, je t'autorise à m'offrir un cadeau.

_ C'est une obligation, de toute façon.

Le couple se regarda et éclata de rire. Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et montèrent se préparer pour le travail.

_ Je passerai rendre visite à mes parents après le travail, dit Hermione alors qu'elle allait se brosser les dents. J'imagine qu'ils voudront me souhaiter un bon anniversaire également. Je serai à la maison pour vingt heures.

_ Très bien, je préviendrai nos amis. Mais tu as intérêt à être à l'heure, Hermione Granger. Pas de travail de dernière minute. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit la gynécomage. Pas de surmenage.

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment mon genre de me surmener ?

Drago la regarda, l'air de dire « Tu me prends pour un idiot ? » et Hermione dû se retenir de rire. Ils terminèrent de se préparer et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère. Ils rejoignirent tous deux les ascenseurs et Hermione fut la première à descendre. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer :

_ A ce soir, mon cœur.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et la jeune femme rejoignit son bureau au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques.

Ce fut une très longue journée pour la jeune femme. Son bureau était amoncelé de dossiers, elle ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à tout traiter dans les temps. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, celle de rester un peu plus longtemps au Ministère pour traiter le plus de dossiers possible mais Drago la tuerait. Il n'avait déjà jamais vraiment apprécié le fait qu'elle se pourrisse la santé en restant si tard au travail, même lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte il risquait de vraiment très mal le prendre. En plus, elle avait énormément de choses à faire ce soir-là, donc rester plus longtemps au travail était impensable.

Après avoir déjeuné avec Drago, Ron et Harry, Hermione prit la décision de ramener quelques dossiers à la maison. Drago ne s'énerverait pas si ce n'était qu'un ou deux dossiers…

 **OoO**

A dix-huit heures, Hermione poussa un très gros soupir de frustration. Sa journée était terminée et la jeune femme avait la désagréable impression de ne pas du tout avoir avancé. Comme prévu après le déjeuner, Hermione s'empara de quelques dossiers qu'elle fourra dans son sac, rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette et sortit de son bureau avant de le verrouiller. Puis elle descendit dans l'Atrium, sortit du Ministère et transplana dans une ruelle, près de la maison de ses parents.

Elle se mit en route jusqu'à chez eux et frappa à leur porte. Ce fut Jean Granger qui vint ouvrir.

_ Mione ! Ma chérie !

La femme enlaça tendrement sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce.

_ Merci maman. Comment vas-tu ?

Les deux femmes venaient d'entrer dans la maison et se dirigeaient vers le salon. Elles s'installèrent toutes deux dans le canapé.

_ Très bien et toi ? Comment se passe ta grossesse ?

Jean posa une main sur le petit ventre d'Hermione qui sourit.

_ Ma grossesse se passe très bien, maman. Je suis un peu fatiguée mais la médicomage m'a dit que c'était normal.

_ Oui mais veille à ne pas trop te surmener, ma chérie. C'est important pour la santé du bébé. Tu auras tout le temps de te reconcentrer sur ton travail lorsque votre fils sera né. Encore que, maintenant que vous êtes sur le point d'avoir un enfant, votre vie toute entière va changer. Vous ne pourrez plus vivre comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire avant. Votre attention devra surtout être portée sur votre enfant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Merci maman. Tu as les mots pour rassurer.

Elles se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Jean serra sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Pardon ma petite Hermione, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu verras, avoir un enfant sera la plus belle chose dans ta vie.

Elle discutèrent un petit moment, après que Jean eut ramené le thé puis Hermione se leva.

_ Bon, je dois y aller. Drago m'attend à la maison, on a prévu une petite soirée avec nos amis pour mon anniversaire.

_ Oh, c'est très bien ça. Ça va te faire du bien de t'amuser un peu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Maman, je ne passe pas ma vie au travail, non-stop. Je m'amuse aussi.

Sa mère rit.

_ Je sais, Hermione. Je sais.

Elle se leva et enlaça sa fille avec tendresse.

_ Encore joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie. Reviens vite nous voir ! Oh et essaie de décider Drago à t'épouser. Il a intérêt à te le demander très bientôt sinon ton père risque de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'elle remettait sa veste.

_ Papa est légèrement excessif.

_ Un tout petit peu, en effet.

Les deux femmes rirent et s'enlacèrent à nouveau. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne soirée tout en lui demandant d'embrasser son père avant de quitter la maison des Granger.

Elle alla se réfugier dans une ruelle pour transplaner directement devant son appartement. En entrant, elle fut accueillie par ses amis lui criant « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par cette surprise qui n'en était pas une puisqu'elle se doutait qu'ils seraient là et alla les saluer, tout de même émue par leur présence.

Harry vint la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, ma Mione ! Déjà vingt-cinq ans. Treize ans que nous sommes amis, tu imagines ?

_ Merci Harry. Oui, le temps passe vite, c'est certain. Mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir encore dans ma vie.

Après avoir salué le reste de ses amis, elle rejoignit son petit ami qui la prit dans ses bras en souriant et qui l'embrassa avec tendresse.

_ Bon anniversaire, chérie.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la table de la salle à manger.

_ Je propose que l'on passe à table. Je meurs de faim.

Hermione gloussa tandis qu'elle le suivit vers sa place. Il lui tira la chaise avec galanterie et Hermione le regarda, surprise.

_ Eh bien dis-donc, que me vaut cette galanterie soudaine ?

_ C'est vous la reine de la soirée, chère Hermione. Je dois m'assurer que vous soyez traitée en tant que telle. Veuillez prendre place.

Cela fit à nouveau glousser la jeune femme qui obéit à son petit ami. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir à table tandis que Drago allait chercher le plat principal. Il l'apporta et le posa sur la table puis il s'installa près d'elle.

Hermione se lécha les lèvres en sentant le délicieux ragoût qu'il avait préparé. Le blond savait qu'elle adorait ça et elle était émue de voir qu'il avait pensé à lui préparer l'un de ses plats préférés pour son anniversaire. Elle le regarda avec la plus grande des tendresses, le coeur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Il capta son regard et haussa un sourcil.

_ Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Non, rien. Simplement… merci. Ce plat m'a l'air délicieux.

Il eut un petit rire tandis que la voix de Pansy résonnait.

_ Eh oh, les amoureux ! Je vous signale qu'on a faim. Si vous attendiez d'être seuls pour roucouler ?

Hermione rougit furieusement et fusilla son amie du regard qui avait un sourire narquois. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour commencer à servir tout le monde.

_ Le plat a été fait par moi, annonça le blond. Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit grâce à ce merveilleux repas.

_ Ça va, Malefoy ? Ta tête n'est pas trop grosse ? demanda Ron.

_ Ma tête va très bien, Weasley, merci de t'en soucier.

_ Tu as raison, Drago. Ce plat est vraiment bon, dit Hermione qui n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à manger.

_ Ah ! Tu vois, même Hermione le dit.

_ Super, merci de ton soutient, maugréa Ron. A cause de toi, il va être insupportable.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire et regarda Ron.

_ Pardon mais je ne peux pas le contredire. Ce ragoût est délicieux !

Drago regarda Ron avec un sourire narquois tandis que le rouquin le fusillait du regard et tout le monde commença à manger. Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun racontait sa journée, Pansy et Ron racontaient à quel point leur futur mariage les effrayait et les excitait à la fois et Hermione se caressait de temps à autres son ventre arrondi sous l'oeil bienveillant de son petit ami.

Ils terminèrent bien rapidement le plat principal et Drago se leva pour aller chercher le dessert qui était en réalité un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Hermione se lécha à nouveau les lèvres à sa vue. Le jeune homme posa le gâteau en face d'Hermione qui pu distinguer des bougies en forme de vingt-cinq sur le dessus. Ses amis lui sourirent.

_ Allez Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Fais un vœu et souffle tes bougies.

La brunette se leva et regarda tous ses amis, réunis auprès d'elle. Un vœu… Elle ne voyait pas quel vœu formuler. Elle avait tout. La guerre était finie depuis un moment déjà, elle avait un petit ami formidable et bientôt un bébé, ses amis étaient tous là, près d'elle et ses parents de retour en Angleterre. Oui, elle avait absolument tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Alors elle souffla sur ses bougies, yeux fermés et souhaita que ce bonheur dure et qu'aucun malheur ne leur tombe jamais dessus. Les malheurs, ils en avaient eu assez pour toute une vie.

Ses amis l'applaudirent, joyeux et Hermione se rassit en souriant, comblée. Drago découpa des parts de gâteau et les distribua à chacun des amis.

_ Est-ce que c'est toi aussi qui l'a préparé, Drago ? demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_ Hum, non, je… je l'ai eu hum… jelaieuaupatissiermoldu.

Ron haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

_ Pardon ? On a pas très bien entendu, Malefoy.

_ Je l'ai euaupatissiermoldu.

_ Oh voyons, fais un effort.

_ Je l'ai eu au pâtissier moldu, Weasley ! C'est bon ? T'as assez entendu ?

Ron, Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire sous le regard meurtrier du blond. Pansy et Blaise semblaient choqués, Luna le regardait en souriant et Hermione lui prit tendrement la main.

_ Le pâtissier moldu, hein ? Tu as fais ça pour moi ?

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Uniquement pour ton anniversaire. Ne crois pas que je m'abaisserai à y retourner à nouveau.

Il avait la tête haute et un air hautain mais Hermione savait que c'était une image qu'il se donnait pour préserver sa fierté qu'il aimait tant. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

_ Merci, Drago. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

L'air sincère et reconnaissant de la jeune femme le firent sourire de toutes ses dents et il lui rendit le baiser.

_ De rien , Hermione.

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

_ Tu as intérêt à me remercier mieux que ça ce soir.

Les joues de Hermione devinrent rouges et elle lui fit un grand sourire en caressant la jambe de Drago avec son pied. Le jeune homme frissonna et tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas réagir à la caresse de sa petite amie.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger leur part de gâteau. C'était vraiment délicieux. Elle ne savait pas où il avait été le chercher mais il était visiblement tombé sur un très bon pâtissier. Ils mangèrent le dessert en continuant de discuter et le champagne fut apporté dans la foulée. Pour Hermione, c'était du jus de citrouille, au grand dam de la jeune femme.

Puis l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva. Drago débarrassa toute la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit les autres membres du groupe qui étaient allés s'installer dans le salon. Hermione était assise sur le canapé alors il s'installa à ses côtés.

Chacun de ses amis lui apporta son cadeau et Hermione les déballa, un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny et Harry lui offrirent le guide de la maman pour les nuls. Cela fit beaucoup rire Hermione et Drago. Le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter que lui, il n'en avait pas besoin car il savait déjà qu'il serait un excellent papa. Il avait gémit de douleur lorsqu'il s'était reçu le coude de Hermione dans les côtes. Ron, comme à son habitude, lui offrit des chocolats qu'il se fit un plaisir de « goûter » faisant lever les yeux de Drago au ciel. Luna lui offrit un collier de sa composition et Blaise lui offrit un livre sur un quelconque animal fantastique. Pansy, quant à elle offrit deux tickets pour des vacances d'une semaine à Hawaï. Hermione la regarda, les yeux ronds.

_ Des vacances d'une semaine ? Pansy… Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de partir en vacances si longtemps. Et puis c'est beaucoup trop… Tu as dû te ruiner...

_ Tatata, répliqua l'ancienne Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le choix que d'accepter ces billets. C'est un cadeau.

_ En plus, tu seras bientôt en arrêt pour ta grossesse, Hermione… dit Ginny. Donc quoiqu'il en soit tu finiras par ne plus aller travailler. Et puis, tu as besoin de ces vacances. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et finit par hocher la tête.

_ Bon, très bien. Merci beaucoup Pansy, ça me touche beaucoup.

Pansy eut un sourire rayonnant.

_ Mais de rien, ma petite Hermione. Ravie que ça te plaise.

Hermione rangea avec précaution les billets de vacances offerts par son amie tandis que Drago se levait pour aller chercher son cadeau. C'était une grosse boîte avec plein de trous dessus. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit la boîte.

_ Pour toi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rempli d'amour.

_ Je continue à penser que tu n'étais pas obligé de m'en offrir un.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tais-toi et ouvre-le.

Hermione eut un petit rire et entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau de Drago. Elle retira le nœud, puis le papier cadeau avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant ce qui se trouvait dedans.

_ Oh, Drago, c'est…

Il sourit.

_ Tu as été tellement malheureuse à la mort de Pattenrond que j'étais obligé de faire quelque chose. Je veux que tu sois pleinement heureuse.

Hermione leva des yeux larmoyants vers son petit ami et sortit un chaton de la boîte. Un mignon petit chaton tout plein de tâches colorées. Ginny et Pansy poussèrent un cri d'attendrissement tandis que les autres souriaient, à part Ron qui maugréait :

_ J'espère que ce ne sera pas un deuxième Pattenrond.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire à travers ses larmes de joie puis elle posa le chaton sur le canapé près d'elle avant de sauter au cou de son petit ami.

_ Merci Drago ! Tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde ! Je t'aime tellement.

Il sourit et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Et je suis heureux que ce cadeau te plaise.

La jeune femme sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils terminèrent la soirée d'anniversaire par le thé. Hermione était toujours blottie dans les bras de Drago, le petit chat sur ses genoux. Hermione se sentait pleinement heureuse, grâce à ses amis, son petit ami et bien sûr sa famille.

Tous les amis quittèrent le domicile de Drago et Hermione vers les coups de minuit. Elle les salua tous en les serrant dans ses bras et en les remerciant pour cette magnifique soirée. Drago nettoya ensuite tout d'un coup de baguette et le couple monta se coucher, le petit chat sur leurs talons.

Ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent sous la couette alors que le chaton grimpait avec difficultés sur le lit. Hermione rit et le regarda s'installer entre eux. Drago le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

_ Il essaie déjà de nous séparer, tu te rends compte ? Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchirai dans les jours à venir.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'animal dormant déjà entre eux. Hermione caressa la joue de Drago et l'embrassa chastement.

_ Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Drago. Je t'aime infiniment.

Il sourit.

_ Je le fais parce que je t'aime, Hermione. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

_ Je le suis. N'en doute pas.

Il sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et s'endormirent, nichés l'un contre l'autre.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet anniversaire ? Et du cadeau de Drago pour Hermione ? Vous vous y attendiez à ce nouveau petit chat ? Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage mais elle finira par arriver, ahah ^^**

 **Je peux dorénavant vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera ENFIN le mariage de Ron et Pansy, avez-vous hâte ?**

 **Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui mais je souhaitais avant vous laisser le lien de mon livre publié. C'est une histoire d'amour fantastique sur les anges donc si vous aimez ça, si ça vous intéresse, je vous laisse le lien. L'histoire est disponible sur Amazon en Kindle mais aussi en version papier.**

 **.fr/Heaven-Julie-Rigaut/dp/1724029215/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8 &qid=&sr=**

 **Je vous laisse également avec le lien de ma page d'auteur facebook, si jamais cela vous intéresse et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous =)**

 **Bisous !**

 **JulieRigautAuteure/?modal=admin_todo_tour**


	46. Chapitre Quarante-Six

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de TSOU !**

 **Je suis désolée pour mes posts de moins en moins fréquents mais j'ai des petits manques d'idées et ma fiction en pâtit un peu.**

 **Cependant, comme à chaque post, je vous fais la promesse de terminer cette fiction quoiqu'il m'en coûte !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui se déroule durant le mariage de Ron et Pansy (Enfin xD)**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Oh et bonne année à tous !)**

 **dramione love :** **Merci à toi =)**

 **Monique** **:** **Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! La suite est maintenant ! Je suis un peu longue sur les publications des chapitres mais je finirai cette histoire, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.**

 **Lils** **:** **Bon anniversaire en retard, du coup ! Eh oui, Drago est beaucoup trop parfait et c'est rageant xD Mais dis-toi qu'au moins, ton copain t'a prévu des choses ;) Même si j'avoue qu'on ne dirait pas non à un petit Drago xD J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **22 septembre 2004 :**

Le grand jour était arrivé, le mariage de Ron et Pansy était enfin là. Tout le monde était excité, y comprit Hermione. Ce n'était, certes, pas son mariage mais celui de son meilleur ami, qu'elle connaissait depuis treize ans maintenant. Le temps passait sacrément vite.

L'ancienne Gryffondor était devant son miroir, en train de se préparer. Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une robe couleur lavande, aux fines bretelles, au décolleté en V, de larges voiles tombant sur sa jupe. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué mais avait laissé quelques mèches pendre dans sa nuque et sur ses oreilles. Elle avait également accroché le magnifique pendentif en rose rouge que Drago lui avait offert au début de leur relation.

En parlant de Drago, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas là. Il avait été rejoindre le Terrier, où se déroulerait la cérémonie, pour aider aux préparatif.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir. Son ventre était désormais bien rond. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû agrandir magiquement sa robe pour pouvoir entrer dedans. Ce fut Ginny qui lui était venue en aide car Hermione, submergée par les hormones, n'avait cessé de pleurer et n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser la magie comme elle aurait pu le faire en temps normal. D'ailleurs, plus son ventre prenait forme, moins elle se trouvait jolie, malgré Drago qui tentait de la réconforter. Drago la trouvait magnifique mais Hermione ne le croyait pas. D'après elle, il disait ça parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'était pas objectif.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers son boudoir pour se maquiller. Comme toujours, elle n'appliqua qu'un maquillage léger, en corrélation avec sa tenue et, lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle se leva, prit sa veste et son sac et transplana chez Pansy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut accueillie par des cris et des larmes provenant de l'étage. Tous semblaient venir de Pansy. L'inquiétude monta rapidement en elle, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle monta donc dans la chambre de son amie en courant et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_ Pansy ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Son amie se tourna vers elle, les joues humides de larmes. Ginny et Luna regardaient Hermione avec espoir.

_ Par Merlin, Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Toi, au moins, tu sauras la canaliser. Pansy n'arrête pas.

Hermione regarda Ginny puis Pansy.

_ Raconte moi, dit-elle simplement.

Pansy tendit les bras de chaque côté d'elle-même.

_ Regarde-moi, Hermione ! J'ai trop grossis, ma robe me boudine, je suis immonde !

Hermione haussa un sourcil et regarda attentivement le corps de son amie.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ça, Pansy. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que tu as grossis mais si tu penses que c'est le cas, si tu te sens boudinée, eh bien nous pouvons toujours agrandir un peu magiquement ta robe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? demanda Pansy avec une petite voix d'enfant.

_ Eh bien oui, si je te le propose.

Pansy se précipita sur elle et lui sauta au cou.

_ Oh, merci Mione ! Merci infiniment !

_ Hey ! s'offusqua Ginny. Je le lui avais déjà proposé et elle m'a envoyé balader !

Pansy se tourna brusquement vers Ginny.

_ Ça c'est parce que j'ai confiance en la magie d'Hermione !

Ginny eut l'air choqué et croisa les bras, pas contente.

_ C'est vraiment pas sympa, ça.

Hermione avait un sourire amusé.

_ Du calme, les filles. Pansy, c'est pas très sympa ce que tu viens de dire. Ginny est ton amie, elle veut juste t'aider. Ginny, Pansy est sur les nerfs. Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle vient de dire, crois-moi.

Ginny regarda Pansy, l'air toujours boudeur et l'ancienne Serpentard se tourna vers la rouquine en soupirant.

_ Je suis désolée, Ginny. Hermione a raison, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais j'ai tellement envie que tout soit parfait et j'ai peur que les choses se passent mal…

Ginny la regarda un instant puis un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller, Pansy. Ton mariage sera sensass', j'en suis persuadée.

Pansy sourit, la tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Merci Ginny.

Hermione et Luna regardaient la scène, attendries mais Luna brisa bien vite le silence.

_ Pansy, tu devrais finir de te préparer, le mariage approche.

Les deux femmes se lâchèrent et Pansy sourit.

_ Oui, tu as raison Luna. Hermione ?

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle avec sa baguette. Elle lança un sort sur la robe de Pansy qui s'agrandit légèrement. Pansy se regarda dans le miroir et tournoya sur elle-même.

_ C'est parfait, Hermione ! Oh, je suis si heureuse !

_ Allez, on termine de te préparer et on décolle !

Pansy hocha la tête et s'installa à son boudoir. Hermione s'occupa de coiffer Pansy et Ginny la maquilla. Luna, de son côté, préparait tous les accessoires pour qu'ils n'aient pas à chercher ensuite. La suite des préparations fut assez rapide et le groupe de jeunes femmes transplana au Terrier. Hermione n'avait pas oublié de jeter un sort à la coiffure de son amie pour que tout reste en place.

Elles furent accueillies par Molly Weasley, un sourire ému et chaleureux aux lèvres. Les filles n'en furent pas surprises. Si Molly n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Pansy au début de sa relation avec Ron, elle avait fini par se rendre compte que son fils et Hermione n'avaient jamais été faits pour être ensemble et que Pansy était finalement quelqu'un de bien, qui aimait vraiment son fils. Il avait fallu le temps mais Molly et Pansy avaient vraiment fini par s'apprécier. La matriarche Weasley posa les mains sur les épaules de la future mariée.

_ Pansy, tu es magnifique. Mais vous devriez monter dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Il ne faudrait pas que le futur marié te voit, n'est-ce pas ?

Les filles eurent un sourire amusé et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre de Ginny. Hermione avait essayé de voir son petit ami mais sa chevelure blonde resta introuvable. Il était probablement en train d'accueillir les invités de la cérémonie.

Elles attendirent de très longues minutes. Pansy stressait comme une malade. Les trois autres filles s'occupaient de la rassurer jusqu'à ce que Molly entre dans la chambre.

_ Les demoiselles d'honneur, vous pouvez y aller. Pansy, comme tes parents n'ont pas daigné se montrer, c'est Arthur qui t'accompagnera à l'autel.

Pansy sourit et hocha la tête, émue.

_ Merci Molly.

Les trois filles souhaitèrent bonne chance à Pansy et descendirent se placer pour la marche nuptiale. Elles avaient chacune des tout petits bouquets, beaucoup plus petits que celui de la mariée. Elles se placèrent à la file indienne, Hermione en première et Luna en dernière. Derrière elles, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley, chacun avec un petit panier, dispersaient des pétales de roses sur le sol, pour l'arrivée de la mariée.

Les filles se placèrent du côté de la mariée tandis que Harry, témoin de Ron, s'était placé du côté de Ron. Drago, Blaise et Théo se trouvaient aussi tous deux du côté de Ron et Hermione surprit le regard de Drago. Il la regardait avec fièvre. Dans son regard, elle pouvait voir à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point il l'aimait et cela la fit rosir et sourire. Elle détourna le regard pour le reporter sur Pansy et Arthur qui avançaient dans l'allée.

Tous les invités s'étaient levés et regardaient la jeune femme avec émotion. Bien sûr, la famille de Pansy manquait à l'appel. Personne n'avait voulu se rendre à son mariage avec un Traître à Son Sang. Mais Pansy s'en moquait. Parce que sa famille, c'était les Weasley et elle se sentait immensément heureuse d'être là, avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Son regard brillait d'émotion mais, fière comme elle était, elle ne pleura pas.

Ils arrivèrent face à Ron et Arthur attrapa les mains du couple pour les enlacer l'une à l'autre avant de retourner à sa place. La cérémonie fut vraiment belle et émouvante. Ron et Pansy la passèrent main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés. Émue de voir son meilleur ami d'enfance se marier, et aussi un peu à cause des hormones, elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes d'émotion. Drago la regarda avec inquiétude mais l'inquiétude fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire amusé. Il savait très bien à quoi ces larmes étaient dues. Il lui adressa un léger clin d'oeil et Hermione sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le couple face à elle.

Ron et Pansy étaient désormais en train de s'échanger les alliances. Ils se juraient amour et fidélité éternelle. Hermione pleurait toujours. Cette cérémonie était absolument magnifique et ils semblaient tellement amoureux… Elle était persuadée qu'ils seraient tous deux très heureux.

Après que Ron fut invité par le sorcier-mage à embrasser Pansy, le couple remonta l'allée, main dans la main sous les confettis et les applaudissements. Les demoiselles d'honneur suivirent ainsi que les témoins de Ron. Pansy se plaça non loin de la tente de réception et sourit.

_ Avant de manger, je propose de jeter le bouquet maintenant. Que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toute.

Tout le monde rit, les femmes s'approchèrent de Pansy et Ginny s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione.

_ Allez, viens !

_ Certainement pas ! C'est ridicule et c'est pour les midinettes. Je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à ça. J'ai pas besoin d'un bouquet pour que Drago me demande en mariage.

_ Oui mais ça l'aidera probablement. Allez, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie. Fais au moins semblant. S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ! Fais-le avec moi !

Hermione soupira, vaincue par l'air implorant de son amie.

_ Bien, bien, je viens !

Ginny poussa un petit cri de victoire et entraîna sa meilleure amie par la main, vers Pansy. La jeune mariée sourit en voyant toutes leurs amies, y comprit Luna, et se tourna dos à elles pour lancer le bouquet. Toutes les femmes participantes poussèrent des petits cris d'espoir en essayant d'attraper le bouquet, à l'exception d'Hermione qui les regardait avec un air désespéré. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse accorder tant d'importance à un simple bouquet. Elle fut cependant bien surprise lorsque le bouquet tomba… A ses pieds. Elle le regarda, puis les autres femmes qui la dévisageaient, surprises et ramassa le bouquet qui semblait lui faire de l'oeil. Après un instant de silence, Ginny poussa un petit cri de victoire et regarda Drago avec un sourire victorieux.

_ Bon, eh bien, tu as un an pour demander Hermione en mariage Drago ! T'as intérêt à le faire vite !

Le blond en question leva les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un fichu bouquet pour demander la femme qu'il aimait en mariage. Il avait l'intention de le faire mais il avait besoin d'être vraiment prêt pour ça. Du moins que la demande soit parfaite et qu'il soit sûr qu'elle accepte. Hermione eut un petit rire et s'approcha de son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu as tout le temps pour ça, Drago. Que ce soit dans un, deux ou trois ans, ne laisse pas les autres te mettre la pression.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la tente sous laquelle ils fêteraient le mariage de leurs amis. Drago lui était resté figé. Enfin, il suivait Hermione mais son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté. Que venait-elle de dire au juste ? Venait-elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à l'épouser ou venait-il d'halluciner ?

Tout le monde entra donc sous la tente et chercha son nom parmi les différentes tables. Hermione fut ravie de voir qu'elle et Drago étaient à la table des mariés. Se trouvaient à cette table Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaise, Molly et Arthur. Le reste des frères Weasley se trouvaient à la table des Weasley qui était assez…. Grande et les amis de la famille étaient répartis sur les autres tables.

Hermione était installée entre Pansy et Drago et regarda les entrées qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables. Cependant, Pansy cogna sa petite cuillère contre son verre et se leva tandis que tous les invités la regardaient. Elle souriait et rayonnait. On voyait bien qu'elle était pleinement heureuse grâce à ce mariage avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là seraient heureux ensemble. Et qui aurait d'ailleurs cru qu'Hermione soit heureuse avec Drago. Elle regarda son homme à ses côtés et les deux se sourirent. Hermione lui attrapa la main et reporta son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui commençait son discours de remerciement.

Elle remerciait tout le monde d'être venu à leur mariage, elle remerciait Hermione et Drago d'être tombés amoureux et que leur amour permit à Ron et Pansy de se rencontrer et elle remercia également Ron d'avoir vu en elle autre chose que l'odieuse Serpentard qu'elle avait pu être. Elle remercia ses amis d'avoir fait d'elle la femme qu'elle était devenue et Ron la regardait avec le plus grand des amours tandis que Hermione la regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes d'émotion. Elle sentit Drago presser doucement sa main et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Ça va ? chuchota-t-il ?

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Satanées hormones.

Il eut un petit rire tandis que les invités applaudissaient Pansy et qu'elle se rasseyait.

_ Le repas peut commencer ! s'exclama la jeune mariée.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama George à sa table. C'est qu'on a faim, nous !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le repas pu commencer. L'entrée était absolument délicieuse. Hermione se régalait et elle sentait que son bébé se régalait également. Il ne cessait de donner des coups lorsqu'elle mettait trop de temps entre chaque bouchée ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Drago la regarda, intriguée.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione posa la main sur son ventre et le caressa avec lenteur.

_ Je crois que notre fils sera un gros gourmand. Il cogne quand je suis trop longue à manger.

Le regard de Drago s'illumina.

_ Il donne des coups ? Je peux toucher ?

Hermione souriait, ravie et elle hocha vivement la tête, les joues roses. Drago posa la main sur son ventre et le lui caressa. Lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup, son regard s'illumina à nouveau et il regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire heureux.

_ Il a cogné !

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_ Eh oui, chéri ! Comme toujours !

Il la regarda avec le plus grand des amours, un immense sourire toujours aux lèvres et il l'embrassa avec amour. Pansy les vit et haussa un sourcil.

_ Oh, c'est mon mariage les gars ! Faites ça à votre propre mariage.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Pansy, tu sais très bien que notre mariage n'est pas prévu.

Pansy haussa les épaules en souriant.

_ Raison de plus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans rien ajouter de plus et continua de manger. Lorsque l'entrée fut terminée, les plats disparurent pour laisser place au plat de résistance. Les Weasley s'étaient décidément surpassés. Elle mangea un morceau de pomme de terre et regarda à nouveau Pansy.

_ Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait votre mariage au grand manoir que l'on avait trouvé toutes ensemble ? C'était pourtant un excellent endroit, tu ne nous l'as jamais expliqué.

Pansy s'arrêta de manger et regarda Hermione.

_ Molly avait été déçue d'apprendre que l'on n'avait pas prévu de nous marier au Terrier. Au début, Ron et moi avions été vraiment fâchés par le comportement de Molly. J'avais tellement flashé sur cet endroit que je n'avais pas envie de le laisser passer…

_ Oui, ça nous avait semblé parfait. En plus, il y avait assez de pièces pour accueillir tous les invités.

Pansy hocha la tête.

_ Mais on a finit par réfléchir et par en parler Ron et moi. Et on s'est mit d'accord sur le fait que Molly avait toujours été là quand mes parents ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait fini par m'accepter, par pardonner ma méchanceté de toujours. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de la peine. Alors on a fini par planifier notre mariage ici.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri.

_ C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, ça, Pansy.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne suis pas un monstre, Hermione. Je prends soin des gens que… j'apprécie.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_ Je le sais, ça, Pansy. Je te taquinais, c'est tout.

Pansy lui sourit et le repas se poursuivit. Lorsque les plats disparurent, il fut temps pour les nouveaux mariés d'ouvrir le bal. Ron se leva, rayonnant et tendit la main à Pansy qui l'accepta. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Ron posa une de ses mains dans le dos de Pansy qui posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de Ron. Ils partirent ensuite tous deux dans une magnifique valse. La robe de Pansy volait autour d'elle tandis qu'elle tournoyait avec Ron sur une magnifique musique. Ils semblaient heureux, amoureux. Et Hermione était heureuse pour eux.

Hermione regardait le couple rêveusement. Elle se demanda si ce bonheur lui serait permit un jour. Elle avait eu l'idiotie de refuser la première fois que Drago lui avait fait sa demande, leur valant une douloureuse rupture. Elle espérait que cela ne l'ai pas refroidi et qu'il referait un jour sa demande. C'était son plus grand rêve.

La musique de Ron et Pansy se termina et tout le monde fut invité à venir se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Hermione y rejoignit ses amis avec grand plaisir. Elle ne voulait rater aucun moment avec eux parce que la famille et l'amitié c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais autant amusée de sa vie. Elle dansa jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds et, même à cet instant, elle retira ses chaussures pour continuer à danser avec ses amis. Mais elle dû arrêter un moment parce qu'à cause de sa grossesse, elle se fatiguait beaucoup trop vite.

Assise sur une chaise, en train de regarder son petit ami se déchaîner avec Blaise et Pansy, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers cette personne et vit qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Elle lui sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens tenir compagnie à ma meilleure amie. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, Harry. Je suis venue m'asseoir un peu parce que je suis un peu fatiguée.

_ C'est normal, tu dois être prudente, il ne te reste que quelques mois avant ton terme.

_ Oui. Ça m'effraie un peu de penser que notre fils sera là très bientôt. Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'on sera de bons parents, Drago et moi ? Est-ce qu'on saura s'occuper de lui, prendre soin de lui ?

Harry posa la main sur celle de la jeune femme.

_ Vous serez d'excellents parents, j'en suis persuadé.

Hermione sourit.

_ Et James ? Où est-il ?

_ Dans la maison de Molly et Arthur, dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Il dort. On se relais avec Ginny, Molly et Arthur pour aller le voir de temps à autre.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Drago. Il y eut un silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

_ A quand votre tour ?

Hermione soupira.

_ Quand il se sera décidé. S'il en a toujours envie.

_ J'ai vu comme il te regardait pendant la cérémonie. C'est ce qu'il veut pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'il attend le bon moment. Si… S'il te demande, tu… Tu accepteras ?

Hermione le regarda.

_ J'ai changé, Harry. J'ai mûrit. Je veux devenir la femme de Drago, lui offrir ma vie, oui.

Harry sourit et lui prit la main.

_ Aie confiance. Ça viendra.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

Vers minuit, le gâteau de mariage arriva et Ron et Pansy le coupèrent ensemble, tenant le même couteau comme une seule personne et cela ravit Hermione. Les mariés revinrent ensuite à table et les assiettes, remplies d'une part de gâteau, apparurent devant chaque convive. La première bouchée qu'Hermione prit fut un ravissement pour la jeune femme. C'était absolument délicieux. Le regard de Drago prouva que lui aussi trouvait ce dessert vraiment très bon.

Le thé suivit au gâteau puis il fut temps de retourner danser. Tous dansèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Hermione avait alterné entre danse et repos, de temps à autres dans les bras de son Drago. Il y eut aussi quelques slows qu'elle avait aussi dansé avec lui. Pansy avait également prévu quelques jeux qui avait grandement divertit les invités et puis il fut temps pour la moitié d'entre eux de partir.

Drago étant assez alcoolisé, était resté dormir au Terrier avec Hermione, dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Ginny et Harry avaient investit l'ancienne chambre de Ginny avec leur petit James et Blaise et Luna avaient dormi dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy.

Quelques tentes magiques avaient été installées dans le jardin pour que les invités trop ivres ou trop fatigués puissent rester dormir.

Pansy et Ron partirent immédiatement pour leur lune de miel et fêter le début d'une merveilleuse vie à deux.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour le mariage !**

 **Alors, est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre laisse un peu de côté les couples Blaise-Luna et Harry-Ginny parce que j'ai souhaité me concentrer sur le couple phare du chapitre et le Dramione (leurs impressions tout ça, tout ça !) Pour ce qui est du lieu du mariage, j'avais totalement oublié que je leur avais choisis un endroit donc j'ai... improvisé xD**

 **En ce qui concerne la demande en mariage, elle aura lieu. Et je sais exactement QUAND elle se déroulera. Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus xD**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre et on se dit à la prochaine !**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
